May Your Heart Go Beyond
by The OC Maniac
Summary: Taking place after the events of Kingdom Hearts 3, Sora had just used the power of Waking one last time to Save Kairi, however this drains him of almost all of his power and leaves him just like he would be at the start of every new adventure. Now stranded in an unfamiliar world, he must now become a hero in order to protect this world from the darkness that comes for it.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

**[Play Sanctuary (Ending)]**

It was over. The darkness didn't prevail and the light was not expired. The second Keyblade War was over, and the seven guardians of light were now at the Destiny Islands, enjoying the peace that had been kept, thanks to them. Well, six of them were. After the final battle, one of the guardians could not come back, forever gone, but never forgotten. His name was Sora.

"You yourself, will vanish from this world. And without your powers, you can't return to the world you came from." Chirithy had warned Sora.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Sora had responded.

It wasn't a risk. It was a certainty. After everything Sora had gone through, who would have thought that his own kind spirit would be what ends his story in his world. However, not all hope was lost for the young keyblade wielder. Through his battles, struggles, and hardships, he had always powered through in the end, due to him wanting to protect, and save his friends. From that kindness and how he has touched the hearts of so many, their light had shielded him and gave him just enough power for one more thing. That thing, was another chance to do what he did best, protect the light wherever he went, from the shadows that had been cast by it. However this would be Sora's toughest challenge yet. While this power had helped him reach this new place, it had left as soon as he had arrived, with only his Kingdom Key, and the little amount of power he had left, he had set off, not knowing what this new world has to offer, until he had encountered a small boy with green hair and a skinny blonde guy who was riding something with wheels.

**[Silence]**

The Green haired boy had stumbled and fallen down, struggling to get back up. And the blonde guy noticed this.

"Hey hey kid, look alive now." The man said. "You've got three months left. What, are you gonna give up after all this work? Gonna flush it all down the toilet and take it easy?"

The boy was trying to get up, but seemed stuck, like his body was physically unable to continue, and the man noticed this.

"You're overworked." He stated, looking slightly annoyed, as he continued. "The Aim To Pass American Dream Plan was created with YOUR body in mind. It was fine tuned to ensure that your progress was swift but manageable, which means, you haven't been sticking to it."

The boy was still trying to get up, as the man continued speaking to him.

"You're overdoing things. That's gonna have the opposite effect of what we want."

"I have to work harder." The boy said. "Or I won't stand a chance against the other applicants."

As he said this, the man was surprised. The kid was starting to get himself back up as he continued speaking.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST You Can Be A Hero]**

"I don't just want in U.A. I want to excel." He said, slowly rising is face off the ground. "I want to be like you. I want to be the greatest hero in the world, so I'll keep on trying until I've got what it takes to do that!"

The man was taken aback by this statement and then somehow buffed up and grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt. Speaking in a very heroic and inspiring tone of voice.

"That fighting spirit is what I like about you Fanboy! It serves you well!" The now buff man had complimented. "I do get your concerns. That said, now is not the time to go and rush progress!" He slung the boy over his shoulder, grabbed the heavy object and started walking with him, continuing what he was saying. "Fear not! I can get you back on track! Leave it to this old man to adjust your plans!"

"You're not an old man...All Might." The Fanboy had said. Before the now named All Might had let out a laugh.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Among Kosei]**

"Wow!" An unfamiliar voice had spoken to them. The man had turned and saw Sora running up to him. "That was so cool!" He said. "How'd you do that sir? You were so skinny, but then you suddenly got really big and buff looking!"

All Might and the boy had both had a look on their face that screamed 'oh crap' But All Might had managed to play it cool.

"HAHAHA! You must have been seeing things young man!" All Might had said. "Clearly because you're probably excited to see me!"

"Uhh. What?" Sora said. "I was pretty sure that I saw you get bigger tha.." He was cut off when a swarm of small bug looking creatures in pitch black had surrounded the three.

**[Play KH 1.5 HD Remix OST Squirming Evil]**

Sora had summoned his keyblade and got ready for a fight. "Even after that battle, the Heartless are still around?"

"Heartless?" All might questioned, while throwing the heavy object at one of the Heartless, and getting ready for a fight.

"Monsters that go after people's Hearts!" Sora had explained, swinging his keyblade at the three that had pounced towards him. "Get the guy on your shoulder out of here while I take them."

"You seem to not know who I am young man!" All might said, winding his fist back, and punching in front of him, making a shockwave that had blown back the heartless in front of him. "You're talking to the symbol of Peace!" He continued, dashing towards and completely taking down another group of heartless in front of him, while also keeping the boy over his shoulder.

After taking out another group of Heartless Sora had noticed some of them attempting to attack All Might's back, and rushed towards him, however when he was about halfway there, he saw All Might toss the boy in the air and then spread his arms. "Oklahoma..." He stared, as Sora was almost there, he ended up seeing All Might do something amazing. "SMASH!" ALL Might yelled out as he started spinning his entire body at incredible speed, blowing away all the Heartless in the area, than catching the boy he tossed in the air.

**[Play KH3 OST Monstropolis Office Field]**

Sora was barely able to withstand the force of that attack, but when the dust settled, he saw All Might and the boy completely unscathed in a manner of speaking. Sora had stars in his eyes and immediately ran towards and adored the man.

"Wow! You're so cool! Are you a Hero here?" He asked, getting a very confused look in response from both of them.

"Wait." The boy started. "You don't know All Might? The number 1 Hero, Symbol of Peace, and the one who saved over a hundred people with a smile when he first debuted?" He got a blank and confused look from Sora. "Are you not from this world?"

"Wait, You know about the other worlds?" Sora said, then almost immediately covering his mouth, but it was too late, as he saw both All Might and the boy look insanely confused at what Sora had just said.

"W-What did you just say young man?" All Might had stuttered to ask.

"Uhh, Um, I..." Sora couldn't speak clearly, trying to come up with something he could say to cover for what he just spilled, but was coming up with nothing.

"Other worlds?" The kid said just before hitting the ground as All Might had suddenly turned back into the skinny guy he was before. "Ow"

"Ha! I knew it!" Sora said, trying to change the subject. "I knew I saw you really skinny before!"

**Hey guys. I'm back. After a very very long time I'm back. I'm gonna try this fanfic stuff one more time, but I'm gonna be doing this very differently. I'm only going to ****focus**** on one story and then when I either finish it or lose the spark to continue writing it, I'll move on to another story. I also won't be ****dead-lining**** any stories or putting it on a ****schedule**** like I tried to before. I'll write when I feel like it, and I'll take my time with these. I hope you all enjoy this prologue and until I decide to upload again. ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Professor Aizawa Theme]**

There was about 10 seconds of silence, before All Might broke it.

"Okay." He started. "It seems like we've both got secrets that need sharing." He facepalmed, realizing that he needs to tell a very long story to this guy. "Let's start with names. I'm Toshinori Yagi, better known as All Might."

"And...I'm..." The kid on the ground started. "Izuku...M-Midoriya"

"Nice to meet you both. My name is Sora." The young keyblade wielder said, with a smile on his face.

"No surname?" Yagi asked.

"Uhh..." Sora pondered. "What's a surname?"

All Might looked at Sora with a deadpanned expression, like he was talking to someone who just spoke riddles. First off his secret gets noticed by this guy, then he hears about other worlds from the very same kid, and now the boy doesn't even know what a surname is.

"Nevermind." Yagi said. "Do you want to start or should I?"

"Start what?" Sora nervously questioned, still trying to figure out a good cover up to what he said.

"Ok." Yagi said, while his expression was getting more deadpanned than he was a second ago. "I'll go first. Nobody except you, Young Midoriya, and a few others, know about this skinny form. I got an injury from a battle that even fewer people know about, and I only publicly do hero work in my muscle form. That's the shortest way I can tell my story."

Sora had nodded, and somewhat understood, he got that the big form was the hero form and the skinny form was the not hero form, but the rest was kinda grey, cause he didn't understand how someone could get so hurt, that you get skinny and why it had to be a secret.

"Now that I've told you my secret, it's only fair that you told me yours." Yagi gestured to Sora, who was still looking nervous.

"Well..." Sora started, "It's kind of a long story, even if I shorten it out."

"I've got time." Yagi said, while helping Izuku up and letting him rest on a nearby bench.

**[Play KH3 OST Final World]**

Sora's explanation was not as short as he wanted it to be, but he thinks he's got the point across. It still was a very...VERY large pill to swallow

"So let me get this straight." Yagi said. "There are hundreds, if not thousands of other worlds outside of this one, all of them different, but still connected, and your job is to go to these worlds and defeat these Heartless creatures that want to corrupt the worlds, as well as deal with these other things called Nobodies, that also want to destroy the worlds, and also deal with even more things called Unversed that come from negative feelings, that also want to destroy the worlds, and then there's EVEN MORE monsters called Nightmares that will go after any worlds that are in some sort of limbo of sleep, which none of them will never be truly defeated unless you strike them down with that keyblade. All while previously dealing with thirteen people who wanted to end all of the worlds by starting a war that would make a X-Blade that isn't like your Keyblade and unlock a giant heart shaped moon called Kingdom Hearts."

"Yes." Sora said.

"This sounds like some Video Game series that has way too many plot points for its own good." Yagi said.

"Ok?" Sora said, kinda confused because the only thing he really played that was a video game would be the Classic Kingdom games on his Gummiphone.

"So I'm assuming that those Heartless aren't the only ones here." Yagi said, with a slightly worried.

"No." Sora confirmed. "And the ones you defeated will just reappear somewhere else at some random time."

"So am I just wasting your time when you should be hunting these things down?" Yagi questioned.

**[Play KH3 OST San Fransokyo Field]**

"Oh. Nonononono." Sora said, helping Toshinori calm down a slight bit. "All of the creatures that can only be defeated by Keyblade will go after them if they are here, so they'll just come to me, and in a world like this, they won't really be able to do any damage, unless they grow enough in numbers or get bigger, which they can only do by going after people. If there's heroes like you always walking the streets, than they won't be able to do much of anything."

Toshinori sighed in relief. "Well that's good to know. At least they can be manageable like gangs and Organised Crime groups. Now that that's taken care of, how long do you think you'll be here for?"

"Uhh..." Sora started, realizing what his situation is. "I don't really know. I'm kinda stranded."

"Wait." Yagi started. "How'd you get here? You said you had a ship, right?"

"Yeah but I didn't get here that way." Sora said. "I used what was left of my power to find and save my friend Kairi, before I just...well...woke up falling down until I hit a pile of leaves on the ground about an hour ago."

"Well this complicates things even more than expected." Yagi started. "Look Sora I get that dealing with these things is your job, and I'm fine with that, but you're not a registered hero, so you'd be seen as a Vigilante if you started walking around and dealing with whatever comes after you, so you're gonna need to get registered to be a hero."

"Ok." Sora said, cheerfully. "I'm already a hero in two other worlds, so this should be easy. All I have to do is enough heroic deeds for the right reasons, and then I'll be A-Okay right?"

"I like your spirit, but that's not how that works here." Yagi started. "You have to publicly register yourself and your...um...abilities through legal methods. And considering your age, you are 15 right?"

"I should be." Sora said, not really knowing how far or close his birthday was at this point.

"Ok." Yagi continued. "You're the right age to start attending a Hero course in school."

"There's a school for Heroes?" Sora jumped up, thinking about the idea of a school where heroes go in order to learn the ins and outs.

"Yes." Yagi said. "Now if you let me finish, I'd recommend attending the school that Young Midoriya here is attempting to get into. U.A. Academy."

"Ok. So what do I need to do to get in?" Sora asked.

"If what you said is true, than your skills will be more than enough to pass the practical exam. You just need to study and pass the written exams for you to get in." Yagi continued. "What's your education level."

"Uh...My education level?" Sora started. "Oh. You mean where I'm at in school. I stopped at around my second year in middle school. Cause the past year and a half was when I started this whole keyblade thing. But Kairi helped me catch up when we weren't busy with the Keyblade duties"

Yagi smiled. "That's good. Then you should be able to enter easily. Just head over to the library and read enough books about our history and then study that, and you should be good."

"That's good. But..." Sora started. "Where's a place that I can live at that would accept Munny?"

**[Silence]**

Toshinori paused, realizing that Sora had a very valid point. Under the circumstances, he's technically homeless. He could pay for a home for Sora until he got the currency he needed, but even that would take a while to do.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Lunch]**

"You can come live with me for a while." Midoriya said, injecting himself into the conversation when he finally wasn't feeling too sore to move. "It's the least I can do for you, since this job of yours would be pretty tough when you don't have a place to stay, and since you can't be considered a hero while not having a license, the only way for you to get one being through the school system, as well as factoring in your age, making you the perfect age to attend, and considering your skills and the education level that you said you had, I'd be happy to help you as well as tutor you while also continuing my training with All Might in order to excel in U.A.'s entrance exa..."

"Kid!" Yagi interrupted. "You're doing it again."

"A-Ah! Sorry!" Izuku apologised.

Sora though he was lost after he started getting into the school stuff understood and let out a laugh. "If it isn't too much trouble Izuku."

"It wouldn't be at all Sora." Midoriya perked up.

"Then it's settled." Yagi said. "While I readjust Young Midoria's schedule, you and he can head over to his residence and study for the Exams."

Sora smiled and gave Toshinori a thumbs up, while also helping Izuku up off the bench."I'll get him home Mr. Toshinori."

"Just Toshinori will do when I'm in this form," All Might said, before buffing up and leaping away with style. "Stay safe kids!"

Sora smiled and then helped Midoriya get home, with some help from Midoriya giving directions and a few wrong turns later. They both arrived at Izuku's house.

**Chapter 1 is now out. Hope whoever is left of my followers don't mind this slow start. I'm gonna try and make the chapters as long as the ****episodes**** when I start doing those, but for now I'm accounting for the 2 episodes that I skipped, by doing this chapter and the next next chapter as two parters. Hope you enjoy and Until I decide to upload again. ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**[Play KH2.5 Remix OST Lazy Afternoons]**

Sora had knocked on the door and Izuku had managed to get himself off of the young Keyblade wielder, before it opened, showing a woman.

"Oh Izuku." She started. "You're back home earlier than usual."

"Yeah, I know Mom." Izuku started. "I wore myself out a bit faster than usual. Thankfully my friend here helped me get back home."

The mother noticed Sora, and promptly spoke to him. "Thank you for helping my son get back home Mister. May I please know your name?"

Sora kept his usual positive attitude and introduced himself. "Nice to meet you maim. My name is Sora. And it was no problem."

"Thank you Sora." Responded Izuku's mother, returning the positivity. "My name is Inko Midoriya. It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Please come in."

Inko had moved out of the way, allowing both her son and the young man to enter. Despite Sora not knowing any of the customs of this world, he tried his best to be as polite and respectful as possible, paying attention to what Izuku did that looked formal, and copying that.

"Dinner won't be ready for another hour sweetie, so go ahead and rest." Inko said. "If you don't have anywhere to go right now, make yourself comfortable Sora."

"Thank you Miss Midoriya." Sora said, as he slightly bowed, making Inko let out a small giggle.

He sat in the living room on the couch, getting comfortable, and taking in his surroundings. This was one of the few times that he could get that kind of rest. As he observed the house, he caught a glimpse of Inko approaching him, and he turned to her, when she sat on the chair across from him.

"So you're friends with my son?" She asked. "I've never heard him talk about friends other than Katsuki, so this is a change of pace."

"Yeah, but it was fairly recent." Sora said. "He was doing some of his workouts, and I noticed and decided to help him out whenever he needed it."

"That's nice to hear." She replied, looking a bit more relieved. "I sometimes worry that my little Izuku will overwork himself or get hurt in some kind of accident. Ever since the Sludge Villain attack a few months ago."

"Was Izuku hurt during this attack?" Sora asked, making it seem like he knew about the attack, but not who was involved.

"No, he wasn't." She started, "But my son had always wanted to be a hero, and he ended up running towards the villain, trying to help his friend Katsuki."

**[Play KH2 OST Riku]**

Sora had taken a few seconds to think about that, seeing that Izuku was clearly putting in the work, or at least, from what he has been told. This guy reminded Sora of himself and Riku, back when they were kids on the Destiny Islands. The both of them had wanted to gain strength so that they could protect the things that mattered most to them, like their friends. Sora felt a very small pinch inside him, but he was able to hide it and keep smiling.

"Sounds to me like he has the heart and mind to do it." Sora started. "Now he's working on getting the body."

"I know, but..." Inko started, with some tears getting ready to burst. "Even though he's working so hard, I'm always afraid that because he doesn't have a Quirk, that if he does get into U.A., he'll break himself before he gets the chance to be a hero."

Sora stood up and walked over to her, looking her in the eye as he spoke."I'm applying to U.A. too Miss Midoriya. If it makes you feel any better, I'll be watching him, to make sure that he not only gets into U.A., but also become the best hero to come out of it."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Symbol Of Peace]**

This ended up having the opposite reaction that Sora was expecting. Instead of it making her smile, and stopping the tears, she ended up bawling, somehow making so many tears that it looked like here eye sockets were geysers. Scrambling for tissues and repeatedly apologizing, for making her cry, she finally stopped after a few minutes.

"Thank you for saying that Sora." Inko started, still wiping her tears off of her face. "That really makes me happy to know that there's someone like you out there, helping my son achieve his dream."

Sora, throwing away the now empty tissue box in his hands, gave Inko a thumbs up while doing so, looking a little bit goofy on purpose, to make her giggle a bit. Footsteps were heard soon after.

"Mom!" Izuku stumbled through the hallway, trying to figure out what the heck was going on. "Are you okay? I heard you crying."

Izuku then saw Sora picking up a lot of tissues from the ground, throwing them away, and nearly filling up the garbage can. After a brief explanation, and a few more tissues being thrown away, Izuku understood what had just happened. He stayed out with the two and they all had a nice talk with each other. Sora and Izuku, going over how they're going to help each other out for U.A. and Inko making certain that the dinner she was cooking, wouldn't burn. Sora had offered to help, but Inko politely declined the offer. By the time it was ready, the three had sat down and began to eat. While eating, Inko was a bit curious about a few things.

**[Play KH2.5 Remix OST Afternoon Streets]**

"If I may ask, Sora." Inko started, "What exactly is your quirk?"

"My Quirk?" Sora pondered.

"You know." Izuku said, looking at Sora, covering for him at the last second. "You're special ability."

"Oh yeah." Sora replied, now understanding what he meant. "I can summon things."

"Summon things?" Inko asked. "Like what?"

Sora stuck out his hand and then summoned his Kingdom Key, holding it up so the Midoriya family could see. Inko was surprised, and Izuku, though he saw it already, never got a chance to properly admire the sword. Despite it looking more like a blunt force object, it could cut through those heartless things like a hot knife through butter, as it was demonstrated back when both Sora and All Might had fought those things in the park. It's goofy look also made it so that if normal crooks saw it, it would look like a toy and they wouldn't take it seriously, something that they would regret a few seconds later. It was a good thing that it was in Sora's possession.

"Wow." Inko responded. Looking a bit perplexed, but more surprised. "What exactly is that?"

"I call it a keyblade, because it's a sword that looks like a giant key." Sora answered, making the most legitimate excuse to not changing the name and trying to remember it.

"Understandable." Inko replied, seeing the logic that Sora provided her.

"I used to be able to summon a bunch of different ones, as well as elements, and other things." Sora continued. "But after getting here, I've lost a lot of those skills and I'm gonna need to learn them again."

"Getting here?" Inko questioned. "Did you just move into the city?"

"Uh...well...not exactly." Sora started, letting his keyblade disappear, and then rubbing the back of his head with that hand, nervously laughing as well.

**[Play KH2.5 Remix OST Sora]**

"He doesn't have a place to stay, Mom." Izuku chipped in, helping Sora explain his situation. "I was wondering if he could maybe stay here for now."

"If it doesn't bother you." Sora added, wanting to make sure that Inko know that he wasn't going to stay if she didn't want him to.

"You're helping my son reach his dream to become a hero." Inko stated. "Someone as kind as you is more than welcome to stay here."

Sora ended up jumping out of his seat, cheering for a few seconds, before realizing that he almost hit the table that was holding all the food. This got both Midoriyas to smile and laugh for a few seconds, before Sora joined in the laughter for the last few seconds.

"Thank you for letting me stay here Miss Midoriya." Sora said as he bowed.

"Inko is fine Sora." Inko replied. "There's no need to be formal if we live together. Just remember to not rely on us for everything, okay?"

"I'll be a no maintenance guy." Sora said. "Wait...I mean I'll be a guy that you don't need to take care of. Wait, I mean..." Sora struggled to find the correct words that he needed.

"I get it Sora." Inko said, smiling as she finished her dish and went over to the kitchen to wash it. "I won't need to worry about you. Right?"

"Yeah." Sora replied, nodding while he did so. "And with me around. You won't have to worry about Izuku as much." He placed his hand on Izuku's shoulder, looking at Inko with his classic Sora smile.

"I'll do my best not to make you worry about me Sora." Izuku added.

"Right." Sora nodded.

Inko looked at these two and giggled for a bit. These two boys reminded her of back in the day when Izuku and Kaksuki would play hero, before the latter had developed his quirk. It was good to see someone like Sora around Izuku, after what had happened between them. After the dinner, Sora had received a tour around the house, was given a blanket for the couch, as there wasn't a guest bedroom, although Sora didn't mind at all. And they all went to bed. Even though this new journey wasn't what he expected, Sora was more than willing to go on it and see it through, like he always does.

**Chapter 2 is now out. If you're wondering when we catch up to the actual U.A. stuff, that will be in chapter 4, as I want to keep it as close as possible to the Anime's episodes. So chapters 1-3 are all taking place during the three month ****time span in episode 3, It will also help set up the basis of the story. You already know the time in the MHA world that Sora is in, and you now also know his situation. Next up will be his skill level, (My excuse for making him weak A.K.A. Level 1 if it wasn't too clear.) If it wasn't clear to anyone, This is taking Place after the events of KH3, and using some context from the ReMind Trailer. I'm not going to put in the KH cast, aside from either mentions, or something****else that I have planned in chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until I decide to upload again. ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**[Play KH ReChain Of Memories OST Destiny Islands]**

It's been about two and a half months ever since Sora had arrived to this new world, and he's managed to adapt rather quickly. Thanks to the yen that was loaned by Inko, Sora was able to have some casual clothing, and not just his regular attire, though he did get clothes that ended up looking exactly like his older wardrobe from previous adventures, and those were his preferred clothes to casually wear.

While Izuku was out cleaning up the coastline for his training, Sora would sit by the stairs, and either be reading about this worlds history, cheering his friend on, or fighting any Heartless that found this spot. Whenever the Heartless showed up, it let Sora stretch out his body a bit, since he wasn't legally allowed to fight them in the city, he could really only fight the ones that were in closed off areas, or in places where no one was around. It sucked, because he felt like he needed to get stronger, as well as actually do his job. But he also understood that he had to obey the laws of this world, and considering that he still needed to keep the other worlds a secret from the rest of the population, he had to oblige, or try to explain to the other heroes why a random teen is going around, doing their job.

The history of this world was very weird to Sora, even weirder than the other worlds that he's been to. And he's been to some crazy worlds. Apparently somewhere in China, a kid had somehow gotten a superpower that made him glow, and then more and more people started getting these powers. At first it was chaotic, but over time, the world started to accept this as the norm, dubbing the powers as Quirks, making "The Hero" a job title, and then just talking about certain historical battles between the greatest heroes and some of the most powerful villains.

The laws in this world were weird as well, but not uncalled for. Making Quirks illegal, unless by heroes or people with compatible quirks doing certain jobs would make the world less chaotic. And it also helps that students can do hero work after getting a license during their second year, meaning that there are plenty more heroes than what is actually documented, and there always will be, because everyone wants to be a hero in this world. It just felt a bit strange that it wasn't allowed for self defense against someone else using their Quirk on you, but if heroes really are everywhere, than these incidents probably rarely happen at all.

Almost two weeks go by and it's basically the same. Sora while on his way to the coastline, take down any group of Heartless that he sees in unpopulated areas, sits down at the bottom of the staircase and watches Izuku do his training. He wants to help his friend out, but he knows that it would actually be bad if he did that, so he does his usual and cheers him on, until he sees something in the water. A box with a familiar symbol on it.

Sora gets up and walks over to the edge of the water, looking over at the box as it slowly floats over towards him. Izuku takes notice of this, thinking that Sora was going to help him clean, he calls to Sora.

"Sora!" Izuku called out. "I'm still able to clean on my own! It's okay for you to watch!"

Sora looked over and hollered back. "I know but, this thing coming up looks like something that I should get."

Confused, Izuku places the junk he had been dragging into the pile he made and jogged over to Sora. Looking at the box that was floating towards the two, he was still a bit confused. The only thing that was on the box that he could see was three black circles overlapping each other, making some kind of mouse head. It looked to be sealed tight with a big lock, and it didn't look like anything special.

"Hey kid!" A third voice called out. "Don't start slacking!"

The third voice was Yagi, driving a pickup truck that recently had a pile of garbage in it, but was now empty. Midoriya had made a very large amount of progress ever since he started, and he even looked much more built, compared to when Sora had first met him. Toshinori had walked up to the two of them and then looked over at the box that the two were looking at.

"You waiting for more junk to reach the sand on here or something?" Yagi questioned. "There's still some already on the sand for you to pick up Young Midoriya."

"O-Oh! Right!" Izuku replied, realizing that he still had to haul the garbage into a pile and get it in the truck bed.

The box had finally made it to the shore by the time that Izuku was back to training. Sora had walked over to it, inspecting the exterior like he was seeing some sort of treasure chest. Toshinori had noticed this and walked over to Sora. It was strange to the hero, because he never saw Sora look so shocked.

"Young Sora." Yagi started. "You seem to be really focused on that box there."

Sora turned to Toshinori and spoke a bit more softly than normal. "Yeah." He started. "I've seen that symbol on there before. I think I know where this came from."

That surprised Yagi for a second, but before he could say anything, Sora had already summoned his Kingdom Key and pointed it towards the box.

"Wait." Yagi said. "What are you doing?"

The tip of the Kingdom Key started to glow, then the lock on the chest had started to glimmer, after a few seconds, the key had shot out a small beam of light into the lock. After that had happened, the lock had turned into tiny particles of light that dissipated. Sora then tapped the top of the chest with the key and then it slowly opened.

**[Play KH 358/2 Days OST Musique pour la tristesse de Xion]**

What was inside the chest was about 10 envelopes, each sealed tightly, but all marked with two words on them. 'To Sora.'

Yagi was just as surprised as Sora. How did these get here? Why was it floating out in the ocean? When were these made? Where did they come from? What does this mean? Sora however already knew the answers to these. If Kairi's letter could float from the Destiny Islands to the shores of the Realm of Darkness, then anything is possible. He took all 10 envelopes and walked over to the staircase, Yagi next to him, who also called Izuku over, allowing the kid to see this too.

"You got messages for you in that chest?" Midoriya asked, just as confused as his idol.

"I've been in other worlds and have had things sent to me by my friends." Sora explained. "This isn't too big of a surprise."

"But how does that work." Yagi had asked.

"If you have a strong enough bond with someone, than anything is possible with them." Sora answered.

Sora had opened up the first envelope. He knew the handwriting and read it aloud.

"Thinking of you, wherever you are. I'm sorry that I have caused you to leave, though I will look for you as long as I breathe. As I said in my last letter, though there are many worlds, they all share the same sky. One sky, one destiny. I hope my message gets out to you Sora. I miss you very much. And I hope you can come home. How else are you going to give this back?"

Sora had felt something else in the letter and he pulled it out. It was something that he didn't expect to see again. Kairi's good luck charm. She put it in the note for Sora, so he could have something to keep them connected. Sora felt something tug inside of him and he held the charm to his chest.

"I miss you too Kairi." Sora said softly.

Yagi and Izuku saw that Sora was in a very sensitive mood, but while Yagi put his hand on Sora's shoulder, Izuku had hugged him. Sora had hugged his friend back with his free arm and thanked both of them for doing their best to comfort him. The two had guessed that after that first letter, and the trinket that came from it, came from one of Sora's very close friends. Being separated from said friend for almost three months, with little chance of seeing them again would really drag someone down. The fact that this letter and that object was sent, shows that this friend of Sora's still cares about him and hopes to see the kid again.

Sora then opened the next letter and read it.

"Looking for you as this letter was made. You may be missing for now, but I'll find you and bring you back. You've saved me more times than I've saved you. I'm planning on making that number even. This fell off of you before you left for Kairi. I'd figure you'd want it back."

Sora grabbed what was in the envelope and saw that it was his crown necklace. He never noticed that it was gone, leave it to Riku to be the one who catches the details.

"You were always the smartest out of us three huh." Sora said.

The next envelope was something that he didn't expect.

"Thank you for everything that you've done Sora. I knew that you would make everything right. You are my other half. I couldn't join the search for you, but that doesn't mean that I'm not hoping for your return. I want you to join us on the Clock Tower sometime and have ice cream with us. That is what friends do after all, right? I also heard that friends give each other gifts too, so have this, from me to you."

Sora grabbed the item and saw that it was the X piece on Roxas' zipper. Sora chuckled a bit and looked up.

"I'll find a way back and do just that Roxas."

The next was once again from someone who Sora didn't expect.

"Hey Sora. When you get this letter, you'll be packin in gifts from all your friends. I know we got off to a rough start, ya know, being enemies and all, but I'm glad that you guys gave me a chance. I'm living the dream now. Im human again, got myself a Keyblade, saved the worlds from total darkness and now with all the worlds at peace, I can sleep whenever my friends don't drag me out of bed. Have this as a token of thanks, and don't lose it. Got it memorized?"

"I got it memorized Axel." Sora said, as he held out the gift that axel gave him. It was a tiny trinket that looked like Axel's glaves before he got a Keyblade.

The next set of envelopes were from the rest of the guardians of light, telling them about their lives as they either look for him or continue to live those lives. Terra, Aqua, and Ven are back at their home, keeping it tidy and starting to train Axel and Kairi, in place of Merlin. The king, Donald and Goofy were with Riku, looking for him, telling Sora that they wouldn't stop until they found him, and his friends from Radiant Garden, were also holding out for Sora to either be found or come back, from Ienzo and the other researchers, to the Restoration Committee that's finishing up with the restoration. The gifts that were left were pretty varied. A few pictures of Sora's friends and comrades, a small note about how to use basic magic spells like Fire and Water, a few synthesis recipes, and some more munny, even though the last two weren't going to really be valuable, he still held onto those.

"It sounds like your friends are looking for you." Yagi said, smiling while he speaks.

Izuku was on the verge of crying, from all of those letters. All of that kindness was too much and he didn't even know these people. He only heard small bits from Sora whenever they talked, but he didn't ask about it, because he didn't want to get touchy about it. He was able to hold it in just barely, but that didn't stop Yagi from teasing the kid about it.

"Yeah." Sora said, while also placing his arm around Izuku's shoulder. "I hope they find me soon. I'd really want you to meet them."

"I'd like that alot, Sora." Yagi replied.

"Me too." Izuku also responded, finally stopping himself from crying and regaining his cool.

The day went by normally after that. Sora had taken those gifts home, and placed them in the cabinet that Inko let him have for storing some things. He held onto Kairi's good luck charm, his necklace that Riku returned, and Axel and Roxas' gifts. After that, Sora had went to bed and slept for the night.

**Let's start the year off strong with the feels. This should hopefully help set up why Sora won't be crazy strong after three months of being here, and also give him the basics that he always gets at the start of his adventures, just with a few ****bonuses****. I tried to capture the characters in the letters, seeing as they I don't plan on them to having them show up in the story. Now that I've made it to the end of that. The next chapter will take the end of Episode 3 and most of Episode 4, going on the main My Hero story. Hope you huys enjoy this chapter and until I decide to upload again. ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**[Play KH3 OST World Map]**

It was 6:02 a.m. Sora was woken up by Inko at this time, so he could be fully awake by the time he got to U.A. Though Sora wanted to wake up earlier, Inko thought it better that he got as much rest as he needed for the exams today. She couldn't say the same for her son however, as Izuku had left before the sun even got up, in order to finish his training before the exams.

Inko had made food for the both of them, and Sora said he'd give it to Izuku, if Sora saw him before the exams. After eating his own, and getting ready, he went off towards U.A. ready for the exams. By the time he got there, he saw Izuku as he was tripping and about to hit the floor, until a girl stopped his fall and helped him back up. Sora, deciding to wait until the conversation, if you could even call that interaction between the two as one.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Dogimagi]**

"Hey Izuku!" Sora called out.

"O-Oh!" Izuku snapped out of whatever got over him. "H-Hey Sora."

"You okay?" Sora asked. "You don't look 100%."

"Yeah." Midoriya answered. "Just tired from training."

"Hey, before you head in," Sora started, giving his friend a sealed box. "You want some food to refuel?"

Izuku looked inside the box and saw some Katsudon, his favorite food. Taking Sora up on the offer, since there was still some time, he ate up, albeit rather quickly, and they both headed inside to start the exams. They were seated separately, and when arrived, the exams begun.

**[Silence]**

The test sheets were handed out one at a time, passed down from person to person. When everyone got their test, they could start. Despite Sora having the proper educational level, that didn't exactly mean that he was 100% confident he could pass the written portion of the exam. That didn't stop him from doing his best though, and that's all he could do. Involving anything he couldn't figure out on his own, if it was multiple choice, he guessed. If not, than he also guessed, but kept the answer short. When he finished, he checked to see if he left anything out, or wasn't sure of, that he could maybe remember, before time was up.

After the written exam was finished, more sheets of paper were passed down, this time detailing the practical exam. A few more minutes pass by and someone walks onto the stage. Lights start turning on and the man introduces himself.

"What's up U.A. Candidates!" The man hollered. "Thanks for tuning into me, your school D.J.! Come on and let me hear ya!"

Sora recognized the voice from somewhere, but couldn't put his finger on it. Instead of focusing on that, he paid attention to what the man was saying.

"Keeping it mellow eh?" He continued. "That's fine, I'll skip straight to the main show. Let's talk about how this practical exam is gonna go down okay? ARE YOU READAAAY!"

The room did not respond.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST U.A. Session]**

In the distance, Sora could very slightly hear Izuku attempt to quietly geek out over the guy. The info was nice to know however, and it helped Sora remember that this guy was apparently Present Mic, the guy he hears from time to time on the radio back at Midoria's house.

"Like your applications said," Present started. "Today you rockin boys and girls will be out there conducting ten minute mach battles, in super hip urban settings!"

The screen behind the Present mic started showing pictures and a weird but funny video game like style of how the battle works, as Mic explains it.

"Gird your loins my friends." Mic continued. "After I drop the Mic, you'll head to your specified battle centers. Sound good?" There was silence. "OKAAAAAAAAAY!?"

Sora looked at his card, and saw that the center he was assigned to was C.

Mic continued the explanation. "Okay okay, let's check out your targets. There are three types of foe villains in every battle center. You'll earn points based on their level of difficulty, so better choose wisely. Your goal in this train is to use your quirk to raise your score by shredding these foe villains like a mid song guitar solo. But check it, and make sure you keep things heroic. Attacking other examinees is a U.A. NoNo, ya dig?"

Sora had understood it and was fine with that explanation, until another person had raised his hand and stood up, pointing something out.

"Excuse me sir but I have a question." the person said.

"Hit me!" Mic responded, letting the light shine on the examine.

"On the print out, you listed four types of villains, not three." He stated. "With all respect, if this is an error on U.A. material, it's shameful. We are exemplary students. We expect the best from Japan's most notable school. A mistake such as this won't do."

After that, he pointed to another student, and critiqued him on his mumbling and ordered him to stop. Sora could only guess Izuku was the one being reprimanded. Even if Sora spoke out, to defend his friend, it would probably start a scene, so he kept quiet and took a mental note to encourage Midoriya to not let this guy's words drag him down.

"Alright, examinee number 7111, thanks for calling in with your request." Mic said, with a thumbs up. "The fourth villain type is worth 0 points! That guy is just an obstacle we'll be throwing in your way. There's one in every battle center. Think of it as a hurdle you should try and avoid. It's not that it can't be beaten. It's just that there's no point. I recommend my listeners try to ignore it and just focus on the ones on top of the charts!"

The guy who asked the question then bowed, thanked Mic and let him continue.

"That's all I got for you today." Mic concluded. "I'll sign off with a little present. A sample of our school motto! As general Napoleon Bonaparte once laid down, a true hero is one who overcomes life's misfortunes. MmmHmm, now that's a tasty sound byte. You ready to go beyond? Let's hear a PLUS ULTRA!"

The words intensely appeared on the screen, looking like a sound effect from a comic book. However instead of silence for another few seconds, Sora actually hollered it out with some energy, before being stared at by those around him. He didn't care though.

"YEAH!" Mic cheered. "I like that kid's groove! Good luck! Hope you practice hitting more than just books."

Everyone left and started heading towards their designated battle centers, but before Sora went to his, he found Izuku and stopped him for a second.

"You doing okay Izuku?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, just nervous." Midoriya responded, looking just as nervous as he said he was.

"Hey, you got this." Sora said. "You worked so hard for the past three months I've been with you. All that training is gonna pay off today. Just you watch."

Izuku perked up and then nodded, feeling much better now. With Sora as a constant emotional support for those past three months, he's gotten a bit more confident. Not so much so that would be drastic, but it was much easier for him to get back into a positive viewpoint with his friend around. After that bit of support, the two then went to their assigned battle centers.

**[Play KH DDD OST Access the Grid]**

Sora waited patiently, taking in the surroundings, noticing how big this battle center was. He figured it would be about the size of a small urban area, but it was almost as big as the area of San Fransokyo that he got to explore. Looking around, he saw dozens of people, some with special gear, others with some small trinkets, and some with nothing but their abilities to help them through this. This test wasn't something to be taken lightly, it seemed, as many people were dead serious from either their expression, posture, or the fact that some people were slowly inching their way to the front of the group. Sora felt much more confident in this department. He's not the best with a pen and paper, but when it comes to breaking things and saving people, he's got that covered even more than sea salt ice cream on a popsicle stick.

**[Play KH3 OST Shrouding Dark Cloud]**

"RIGHT! LET'S START!" Present Mic shouted out. Catching everyone's attention. "GET MOVING! THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL BATTLES!"

Sora got the memo as well as a majority of the other people and they all started sprinting, jumping, flying, skating, doing whatever they did to get in and get the points they needed. Sora was close to the front of the crowd and summoned his Kingdom Key, getting ready to break some bots and pass this exam.

He broke off from the crowd and saw a group of two 3 pointer bots, a 2 pointer bot, and a 1 pointer bot. Not slowing down, Sora had sprinted towards the group and easily cut down the bots. He looked around for more, but didn't notice a 3 pointer getting ready to attack. By the time Sora noticed it, it had already charged towards him, but he dodged and got ready to attack it. Just then, what looked like a tongue, grabbed it and slammed it into the ground.

He saw that the person who did that was a girl who was sticking to the wall, retracting her tongue and then looking at Sora for a split second, before running ahead.

"Thanks for the save!" Sora called out, hoping that she got that. As he then ran off in another direction, with a few other people following him.

Five minutes went by as he continued taking down some bots, keeping count, his score being 17 right now. Noticing something out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw something abnormal, and he went to check it out. He looked around the area he was in and then saw something that wasn't what he wanted to see.

**[Play KH2.5 Remix OST Rowdy Rumble]**

There were Heartless, and they were scattering. Most of them were Shadows and Soldiers, but the one that got his attention the most was the Possessor that bolted out of there. Sora immediately gunned towards them, taking out as many as he could, before too many could get away.

"Dang it!" Sora said. "The one time I didn't want to see these guys."

Sora ran out of the alleyway he was in and notices that most of them had taken to the roofs or were heading over to where the big crowds were, but he didn't see the Possessor. He knew that if he didn't take these guys out, than there would probably be some casualties, and he had to act fast.

"Let's see if I still got it." Sora said out loud, looking for something very specific. He managed to find what he was looking for, a street light, and then he got low to the ground, started glowing blue around his body, and then zoomed at instant speed towards the pole of the light. Using his Flowmotion, he latched onto it with his keyblade and spun around, keeping him momentum. He then lunged himself towards the closest Heartless, taking it out in an instant, then keeping his eye on the closest one he could see, he zoomed over to the next one, and the next and the next, taking out all the ones he could see.

He knew that wasn't all of them, and then sprinted over to the nearest tall building, ran up the walls, using some Flowmotion to boost himself to the top, and then looked around for the rest. He saw two groups. One going towards the large group of students, and the other attempting to go around and maybe cut off their escape.

Sora wasted no time and used his Flowmotion to speed blitz himself towards the group going straight for the examinees. Taking the Heartless out before they even got close. Running to the top of the closest building, he was at, he then spotted the other group and took off towards them. When he got to those Heartless, they were about to attack some other examinees when they didn't notice. Sora wasn't going to let that happen however and he then slid past the people, and took the Heartless out almost instantly. He didn't stop to wave at the others like he usually would, instead, sprinting towards the tallest building that was in this battle center, and getting to the top.

**[Silence]**

Two minutes were left in this exam, but Sora didn't care right now. He perched himself on the building and was looking in every direction that he could see, trying to find that Possessor before it could do some serious damage. But suddenly, the ground started to shake and some buildings started to collapse, showing a giant Villain Bot. No doubt it was the 0 pointer, seeing as it looked like what the image was on the sheet. Initially Sora didn't show any interest for a second, but then he realised something. That thing could be seen from the entire city, and if the Possessor gets to it, than people are going to die. And as soon as he thought that, he saw the Possessor going straight for it, and it was almost there. Sora didn't waste any more time and now had a new goal. Take down that robot.

**[Play KH3 OST Boss Theme Titan/Kraken]**

When Sora got there, it was too late. The Possessor was already inside it, and it started showing, as dark smoke started to emanate from it, it's eyes began to glow yellow, and a small heartless symbol appeared on the back of it's head. Sora held his keyblade tight, and got ready for a battle.

The giant bot took notice of Sora and swung it's massive arms down trying to crush the keyblade wielder in one strike, destroying the streets and any buildings in its way. Sora however, used his Flowmotion to get to the rooftop of the closest building. As that structure was falling apart, he used Flowmotion again to fly over to a giant piece of debris that was launched into the air above himself, landing on it mid air, and then jumping off of it and blitzing towards the 0 pointer. The Possessor had noticed Sora, but was too slow to react as he latched onto the 0 pointer and dragged his keyblade on one of its arms, cutting it open as he ran towards the head. The gigantic bot did manage to use it's other arm and knock Sora away from it's head, giving it more time to use it's body against the keyblade wielder.

Sora was now in a state of free-fall, but he managed to recover while in that state, and then move himself towards the continuous tracks that made this behemoth move, slamming his keyblade down and destroying one of the sets of tracks, making it unable to move straight. The 0 pointer had used it's remaining set of tracks to turn around as fast as it could, and blow Sora away, giving them some distance, and allowing the titan to grab a piece of a building and throw it towards Sora.

Sora couldn't dodge and was forced to take the hit, but he had one more trick up his sleeve. He twirled the Kingdom Key in his hand and soon his clothes had burst into light for a split second, before changing colors and matching his attire from his adventure against Organization XIII, completely obliterating the debris thrown at Sora. He was now in his second form.

Sora had wasted no time, using his Flowmotion, one more time and gunning towards the other set of tracks, dragging his blade on them and destroying them with little effort, as he ran to the back of this gargantuan robot. He jumped onto it's back and began running towards the top, noticing that the one arm it had left, was gearing up to swing towards the young man. He didn't falter and continued towards the head, until the arm had swung itself and nearly swatted Sora off of it's back. Sora had latched onto the hand, and began to cut it apart, shredding all of its fingers and leaving a large amount of gashes on the palm.

After that was done, he bolted towards the head, letting the Kingdom Key drag behind him, destroying the enormous arm in the process. All that was left was the head, but the Possessor did not run away. It instead, started spinning and shaking the head rapidly, trying to get Sora off, but he didn't budge, attacking the head and eviscerating it, until there was nothing left. Sora saw the Possessor attempt to run, but he got in front of it and then used the power he stored up to finish it off, with a series of thrusts from multiple directions.

"SONIC BLADE!" He called out as he thrusted one last time, ending the Heartless and stopping it from causing any more damage. After that, he then slid off the now annihilated threat, and looked around to see if that was it. He got them all it seemed, and he powered down.

**[Silence]**

"TIME'S UUUUUUUUUUUP!" Mic had called out, with an alarm signaling that the exam was over.

When Sora heard that, it stung a bit. With the Heartless distracting him, he didn't have the time to get the points he needed, but he wasn't going to just let those guys run off. They would have caused so much mayhem and might have killed have of the people here if he didn't go and stop them. Even though he flunked the exam, he was still proud of himself for sticking to his feelings and being a hero, even if nobody saw it. He left the battle center with a smile on his face.

**Ok. Now we get to the real story. I hope my fight writing is still up to par with what I used to do. And yes, Sora, the Keyblade's chosen one, flunked the test. He seems to have a bad record with this, seeing as the Mark of Mastery had the exact same result. As for chapters onward, you'll have to wait and see how I explain Sora's involvement with the story. Some of you may like it, others may hate it, but I think it will work. Hope you enjoy and until I decide to upload again. ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**[Play KH1.5 Remix OST Treasured Memories]**

Sora and Izuku were back at home, each sitting on the couch. Midoriya looked like a nervous trainwreck, impatiently waiting and thinking about some stuff, while Sora, who already knew he botched it, just tried reassuring his friend, that it'll work out somehow for the kid. He didn't tell either one of the Midoriyas that he failed the exam. He didn't want to worry either one, or get into detail as to why he failed. At least until after Izuku and he got his results, would be when he breaks the news to them, that way It'll be a bit more convincing.

As if on cue, the door had opened to show Inko on the floor, frantically crawling in place.

"There's letters!" She started. "Izuku, Sora they came, look you got letters!" After she stopped to catch her breath, she then had an envelope in each hand. One for Izuku, and another for Sora. "Ahhh! They're here! Each of your test results, from U.A.!"

Izuku had a very worrying stare, and Sora had noticed it, but it didn't stop the keyblade wielder from telling him that it'll be fine.

"Seriously Izuku, you gotta learn to think about the positives first." Sora said. "Everyone always thinks they fail and because of that, when they do, they just feel even worse, because they had low expectations for themselves."

"That's easy for you to say Sora" Izuku rebudled. "With your skills, you most likely perfected the practical exam."

"I wouldn't say perfected it." Sora replied. "But I gave it my all, because I wasn't thinking about the negative things off of the top of my head. Whenever I fight, console, or do any kind of help, I just think about all of the good things that will come out of it. Sure the bad stuff could be prominent, but I know that as long as I keep a good feeling on the outward part of me, then I can go full steam and not have to worry."

"Sora..." Izuku said. He was speechless from the way that Sora had spoken to him. Despite being with this guy for three months now, he never really got to know him outside of basics, like fashion preference, food, and so on. He never asked about Sora's mindset on what allowed him to fight those creatures for more than a year, without losing his sanity, let alone his positive outlook on life.

"Anyway..." Sora continued, as he got the envelopes and helped Inko up. "Here's your test results Izuku. Go ahead and open it up and watch yourself smile as you pass with flying colors."

"T-Thanks." Izuku responded, a little teary eyed. "I-I'm gonna go to my room and look, okay?"

"That's fine Izuku honey." Inko said, letting her son go to his room and see his results. She looked over to Sora, to see him having a kind of somber smile on his face. "What's wrong Sora?"

"Oh me?" The spiky haired boy replied. "I'm okay."

"You look a little bit down Sora." Inko stated. "Do you think you failed the exams?"

Sora had opened the note and held out the disk inside it. "I know I did. But I don't regret the reason why."

Inko was confused, and sat next to Sora. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'll talk about it after this plays." Sora said, placing the disk down and letting it play.

**[Play KH Unchained OST Dearly Beloved]**

The disk brought up a screen in front of the two, showing a small white Rat.

"Greetings Sora." The rat started. "By the time you are seeing this recording, that means the results for your examination is finished, and ready to be presented to you. But before that, I believe an introduction is in order. I am Nezu, the principle of the very well known U.A. Academy."

"Good to know." Sora said.

"Moving on to your results. You had just barely managed to get below a passable score for the written examination, however, just because it wasn't a great score, doesn't mean you have lost yet."

This guy was making it sound like he passed. But that shouldn't be possible. He barely beat any robots, and if there were other methods to getting points, then the Heartless would have still made it impossible for him to even try those other methods.

"The practical examination is where it got interesting with you it seems, as while at the start, you were focused on the exam itself, however, you saw something that we didn't see, and when we looked back on the footage, we saw full well what you did."

Sora was a little surprised to hear that they actually went back to their footage to look at his actions specifically, but then again, they probably did that with every student. Regardless, he continued listening to Nezu. The screen then, showed Sora's fight with the Heartless and the possessed 0 Pointer Robot.

"Those creatures, whatever they are, were not a part of the examination, but you took it upon yourself to not only take these things on, but single handedly defeat them, leaving none left to threaten the other examinees."

Sora was happy to hear that Nezu had seen this feat of heroism.

"This act of selfless heroism would have earned you so many combat and rescue points if it were up to me, however, I was unable to change the results of your test, solely because I do not know what these things are. I only have the words of one of my newest faculty members to tell me that these things are a threat."

So he failed, as he predicted. He wasn't surprised. Sora was waiting for Nezu to say goodbye, but he then got something else before that.

"That is why I am going to need you to come meet with me in my office, as well as anyone else who was with you when watching this message, as I am sure that they either also know the situation that you are in, or are just now learning it, and would otherwise ask for an explanation."

Sora had looked over to Inko, who was a little confused, and also a little bit scared, because she had no idea what those creatures were either. The boys had never told Inko, mainly because they both thought that Inko would refuse keeping Sora here, solely for the fact that the Heartless are attracted to the Keyblade like moths to a light.

"You can explain these creatures to me and whoever else necessary. And do not worry. I was already informed that this is to be a very closely kept secret. You can trust me on keeping it that way, as I have a few myself that I keep just as close. That is all for now. I hope to see you soon Sora."

**[Silence]**

The video ended, and Sora then immediately looked over to Inko, slightly nervously. "I can explain." He said.

"Do it at U.A." She said, trying to keep calm and not freak out at what she saw and heard just now. "L-Let's wait until Izuku comes out and then I'll take you."

"Got it." Sora agreed. This was going to be very awkward, until then.

**[Play KH3 Re:Mind OST Radiant Garden]**

After hearing the good news from Izuku, the two had set off, though they didn't bring Izuku with them, mainly because Inko was already stressing out enough, and she just wanted to keep the thought of her son making it into U.A. as the only thought about him, in her mind. Izuku also had someplace to go. The trip took a bit, but they eventually made it to the entrance, and it thankfully wasn't closed off. They slowly made their way through the halls, making their way to the principal's office. When they arrived, they knocked and waited for a response.

"You may come in." Responded Nezu's voice.

The two came in, first Sora, and then Inko.

"Ah yes." Nezu started. "I see you received my request Sora. And if I may ask, who might you be Madam?"

"I-I'm Inko Midoriya." She answered. "Sora currently is a resident in my home."

"I see." Nezu replied. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you miss Midoriya. It is also a pleasure to meet you as well Sora."

"Oh, uh the pleasure is all mine Mr. Nezu...sir." Sora said, trying to figure out how he should talk to this guy.

"Please, have a seat. We have some things to discuss, do we not?" Nezu gestured to them.

The two each took a chair and then proceeded to each collect their thoughts. Nezu gave both of them the time they needed, Sora had finally spoken up.

"Ok, so what do you need me to explain?" Sora asked.

"From what I have already been informed of and left to imply, it would be best to start with who and what you are exactly."

Sora could already tell that this guy had to have been in touch with Toshinori. Maybe he called Nezu and told him about the Heartless over the phone. Maybe he just put the pieces together on his own, like King Mickey would. They're both mice..? Rats..? Whatever species they are, it's likely the same, and the King was really smart. Well, to Sora he was.

**[Play KH2.5 Remix OST Cavern of Remembrance]**

"Ok. My name is Sora, and I'm a guardian of Light, who wields the Keyblade and fights the forces of Darkness. So… in a way I'm sort of a Hero, but instead of on this world, it's on all worlds that I've traveled to and dealt with the Darkness."

"Ah, I see." Nezu started. "And I am to assume that these creatures are a part of these forces of Darkness?"

"Yes." Sora answered. "Those creatures specifically are called Heartless. They're creatures that come from the darkness inside of a person, and if that person can't control it."

"Are there any other creatures that I should be familiar with?" Nezu questioned.

"There are three others that I can think of off the top of my head." Sora responded. "There are the Nobodies, that are empty shells of people who had strong enough hearts to go on after being consumed by the darkness. They look all silvery whitish and move around like they're made of rubber."

"Useful. And the others?" Nezu remarked.

"The next set of enemies are the Unversed." Sora continued. "They come from very powerful negative emotions, and they come in all sorts of shapes and sizes. The only thing that I can tell is consistent with them, is that they have narrow, almost lightning bolt like eyes that glow red."

"And the last one?" Nezu requested.

"The last set of enemies are called Nightmares. I don't know much about them, but they're like evil spirits that only show up when a world is locked in some sort of sleep like limbo, but nobody is actually asleep. It's more like the world itself just...well, I have no idea. The Nightmares are usually purple and dark bluish in color."

"Are there any other kinds of ways to identify these creatures?" Nezu aksed.

"They each have a symbol on them." Sora answered. "I can draw them on some paper if you would like."

Nezu handed Sora some paper and a pencil. The boy then began drawing the symbols while Nezu patiently waited. It was then, that the principal had noticed Inko, who looked like her brain was about to be fried.

"I take it that this is your first time hearing this as well?" Nezu implied.

"Y-Yes." Inko responded, trying to keep herself from passing out.

"It is understandable that this may be a bit much to take in." Nezu started. "I myself am also finding it rather hard to believe, but that is why I am hearing this out. On the chance that this is true, the information that is being provided here would be very beneficial in the future."

"Ok." Sora said. "I'm not the best at drawing, but I made sure to draw them as best as I could."

Sora had shown the drawings to Nezu, allowing him to study each detail. The heartless emblem was literally a heart shape with thorn like vines crossing them off. The Nobody emblem was some sort of cross with an upside down heart with two holes in it at the bottom. The unversed emblem was a twin set of shapes that crossed each other, and the hole in the middle formed some sort of incomplete heart. The Nightmare emblem was once again, a heart symbol, that was crossed off, but this time, it was dark purple wing looking things that crossed the heart off. In any case. Nezu got the gist that all of these things are somehow connected to the heart.

"Is there anything else that can be said about these things?" Nezu asked.

"Not that I can think of, sir." Sora answered.

"Ok then." Nezu responded. "Now my next major question is what are your intentions, enrolling into U.A. Sora?"

"To learn more about this world, legally become a Hero, and take out all of the forces of Darkness." Sora replied.

"So you're already familiar with our laws I take it?" Nezu questioned.

"Yes." Sora said.

"Alright." Nezu started. "Now my last question. Is there any kind of valid proof that what you are saying is actually true? I can't just believe everything you say off the bat, based on one encounter and your words alone."

Sora was frozen for a second. That actually made sense. It sounds so ridiculous when spoken, that it would be impossible to believe. If Donald and Goofy were here, he probably wouldn't have even spilled the beans in the first place. Heck even if Jiminy were...wait Jiminy. His journal. He wrote it down in Sora's Gummi Phone.

"Right here." Sora confidently said, handing Nezu the phone.

**[Play KH1.5 Remix OST Hand In Hand]**

After about ten minutes of looking on the phone, seeing pictures, videos, journal entries and even looking at the calls that were recorded on the phone, Nezu was able to firmly believe that what Sora said was true.

"From what I've been given, there is no reason for me to deny that what you have told me is the truth." Nezu started. "It is a good thing that you were able to back up your claims Sora. You see at first, I assumed that this was all some sort of set up in order to get you into this Academy. I had my doubts that this was the case however, when it was All Might himself who told me of these creatures being a real threat. I still needed you to prove it yourself though, and now that you have, I can officially say that you are more than welcome here, as a student of this fine establishment."

"Woohooo! Yeah!" Sora cheered.

"The classes were already filled in before you arrived, just in case you couldn't prove your case to me, but I'll simply add you into one of the Hero course classes an an extra student." Nezu explained.

"Thank you very much sir." Sora responded cheerfully.

"You're welcome Sora." Nezu replied, with a smile on his face. He then looked over to Inko. "Are you alright miss Midoriya?"

Inko was starting to process this information for herself. It was a lot to take in. First off, Sora is basically a hero who is on par with All Might in heroism. Secondly, he's friends with her son, who really needed a positive influence like Sora in his life. Thirdly, she's basically sheltering someone whose job is to keep the entire world safe from these creatures, meaning that he probably kept them away from Izuku, during their outings. Fourthly, with all the crap Sora has been through, she just wants to hug him, but also slap him, for not telling her straight away, even though she probably wouldn't have believed it at all. And lastly, she realized that Izuku had been helping Sora out this entire time, giving Sora this cover story that he had made up for the past three months, which makes her even more proud of her son than she already was.

"I'm more than alright Mr. Nezu." Inko responded. "It's just a lot to take in at once."

Nezu smiled. "Well I'll get the necessary paperwork for your enrollment done right now. You are free to leave and rest before you start school."

"Thank you." Both Sora and Inko said, bowing their heads in respect and leaving the office.

The two of them then took the same way back to the house, with Inko talking nonstop about how proud she is of both Izuku and Sora, and how both of them are such kind and pure hearted people, who will make amazing heroes. Sora was a bit embarrassed with all the compliments, but he kept his they got home, Izuku was already there and getting ready for bed. Sora had told Izuku the good news and Inko had told Izuku what happened after that. Now that the boys didn't need to keep it a secret to her anymore, it was much easier for Sora to figure out how to have a good cover story for when he gets to U.A. Inko said she would help as well, but because of how late it was, the boys needed to get some sleep. They had school tomorrow.

**Hey guys. I'm back. I decided to continue the story, after I played Re:Mind, and then implement that into the story. Now that it is out and I beat it, I'm back to writing this. So yes, Sora is now a student at U.A. and he isn't replacing anyone. Hope you guys don't mind that, because I don't want to change the story too much, by getting rid of any characters. I also want to thank the people here who have read and support this story so far. It's kinda funny that a story like this is what people want to see, but I'm not complaining. Anyways, until I decide to upload again. ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Bright and Cheerful]**

Sora was waiting outside the house, fully dressed in his school uniform. For a last second send, he was surprised that it was a perfect fit. The sleeves weren't too long or short. The tie was easy to put on and wasn't tugging his neck. His pants were the perfect length. Everything was sharp and neat. He was a bit used to school uniforms, thanks to his old school that he really doesn't talk about much at all, having similar uniforms.

The only difference he made to it, was that he took the four charms that he got back during Izuku's beach cleaning, and put them in places, he thought comfortable. The crown necklace, he wore over the shirt. He had Kairi's good luck charm hanging out of his right pocket, and he had Axel and Roxas' gifts inside his left. He figured he'd take his friends with him on this new adventure. And this would make him look a bit unique, but not stand out too much. If the teacher said to put them away, he could just hide them under the uniform, easy as that.

Izuku also had bought Sora a backpack a few days before the exam, so that he could put the stuff he needed in there. Now that he was heading to school, he packed the essentials. A few writing utensils, some composition books, a water bottle if he was either thirsty or got a dry throat. At least that's what Izuku said was essential to him. But he also brought the paper with the basic spells on it, so he could maybe practice some more with them during his free time. He figured out Blizzard on his own, and Fire was easy to figure out again, but he was having a small bit of trouble figuring out Water, and since it was the other spell on the paper, he figured he'd take it and try during his spare time.

He saw the door open up and out came Izuku, dressed for success, although the tie was a bit puffy, it looked good. Made the guy look a bit more unique in a good way. Sora waved him over, and waited for his green haired friend to get to him, before they started walking to their destination. Izuku looked a bit embarrassed, but Sora figured that Inko said something to her kid that made him that way.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST U.A. Corridors]**

Sora was a bit excited to start this new adventure. Even through school would normally be considered boring, the school he was going to was made to train the best Heroes and top tier Support classmen. It wasn't going to be just pen and paper every day, a few laps around a field once a week, wash, rinse, repeat for the whole year. This would be a lot more than that.

He and Izuku both jogged their way to the places they needed to go. Sora opted to make it a race every time, but Midoriya politely refused, stating that Sora would easily win, despite Sora retorting with the two of them not knowing that unless they raced and found out. Regardless, Izuku buckled down on his refusals, and Sora respected his friends decision. They made good time anyway, and got to the entrance about half an hour before class starts.

"Time to start our Hero's Journeys." Sora said, proudly looking at the entrance to U.A.

"Yeah." Izuku agreed, nodding and taking the first step forward, Sora following behind him.

The two walked together and took in their surroundings. They were both here before, but they were more focused on the exams, rather than looking around. Now that they'll be coming here every day, it would be best to get a layout of where they need to go. It wasn't hard to figure out. The Hero course classes were upstairs, the support on ground level, other classes elsewhere, the cafeteria also on ground level, as well as the nurse, principal and dean's offices.

The two were right on time when getting to the Hero course classrooms, when Sora asked the question. "Hey. I forgot to ask. What classroom are you assigned to?"

"O-Oh." Izuku clammed up, shortly responding. "I was assigned to class 1-A."

"Really?" Sora replied, sounding very cheerful. "Me too! We're classmates Izuku."

Izuku perked up from that response. "Wait, are you serious?!"

"Yeah!" Sora said. "That's awesome."

"It really is." Izuku agreed, smiling at the fact that he and Sora would be in the same classroom. At least he had a friend that he could talk to in there.

"But don't let that stop you from making new friends." Sora started. "It won't stop me."

"U-Um, Right!" Izuku replied.

**[Silence]**

They stopped at the door to class 1-A and noticed the size.

"Man this thing is huge" Izuku stated. "Are their giants here?"

"They probably thought about that when making the door." Sora answered.

"The most promising students in the country are waiting behind this door." Izuku commented.

"And two more are about to go through them." Sora added.

Though that comment did help Izuku a little bit, he still couldn't help but wonder if two specific people were also in the class. In his head, he hoped that they were in separate classes, but then when they opened the door…

"Take your feet off of that desk now!" A familiar voice said.

"Huh?" Another one snarkily replied.

"It's the first day, and you're already disrespecting this academy by scuffing school property, you cretin." The first voice explained.

"You're kidding me right?" The other guy retorted. "Your old school put a stick up your ass, or were you born with it?"

Izuku looked not so pleased, and Sora could see why. Though he only saw childhood photos of this friend of Izuku's, he figured that this guy was the infamous Katsuki Bakugou that he heard about from Inko. He recognised the other guy from the entrance exams, mainly for calling out Izuku for his mumbling and ridiculing him about it. Sora figured that Izuku wouldn't take it personally, but maybe he had a few other run ins with this guy that Sora didn't know about.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Among Kosei]**

Sora decided to go in first, letting Izuku walk behind him.

"Let's start over," The guy with glasses said, regaining his composure, as if trying to make a first impression for Sora, who he saw walk in. "I'm Tenya Iida, from the Soumei Private Academy."

"Soumei huh?" Kakasuki said, not changing his attitude in the slightest. "So you must think you're better than me. I'm gonna have fun tearing you a new one."

Sora could already tell how this 'friendship' was even a thing. This guy seemed to have gotten praised a lot as a kid and Izuku was probably one of the kids who did praise him. He only knew this from what Inko said, but it was still obvious, considering that he didn't seem to show much respect for anything or anyone here. There was no other way this guy would have even gotten friends, if you could even call them that.

"You would threaten me?" Tenya responded, very shocked at the response that this guy gave him for trying to correct his actions. "Your own classmate? Are you sure you're in the right place?"

The two then turned to see Sora walk in, not noticing Izuku behind him. The rest of the class also turned their heads. Izuku was almost frozen in place, but Sora stepped in, finding an empty seat, but not walking over to it yet, instead stepping to the side to let the class see Izuku, not leaving his side, as to make sure he's still comfortable.

"Uh, hi." Izuku nervously said, trying to sound positive, earning a proud look from Sora.

"Good morning." Tenya greeted the two, walking over in a running man fashion, Introducing himself to the two, while Izuku tried to play it cool.

"Y-Yeah, I know." He sheepishly replied, still trying to keep his cool. "I'm Izuku Midoriya. It's super nice to meet you."

Sora was about to speak, but then Iida spoke before he could get the chance.

"Midoriya." He started. "You realized that there was something more to the practical exam, didn't you?"

Izuki had a slightly confused face from that question.

"You must be very perceptive." Tenya praised. "And I completely misjudged you. I admit, as a student, you are far superior to me."

While Midoriya was just thinking about how wrong that was, Sora smiled.

"Hey I recognise that messed up hair." Another voice said from behind the two. "Falling boy!"

Izuku turned around, very shocked to see this girl. Sora recognised her as the girl who stopped Izuku from tripping, back before the written exams, the moment she said that nickname. While the girl was talking about how amazing Izuku was during the practical and how he managed to pass, Midoriya was looking very red and was trying to thank the girl for apparently talking to the staff, which made her question how he knew about that, making Izuku need to explain how he knew it, which just made Sora laugh for a second.

"Wow Izuku." Sora complimented. "In less than a minute you already gained two friends. Nice job."

Izuku was still trying to keep whatever little cool he had left, while the girl was talking about meeting everyone, letting Iida's attention be taken off of him and onto Sora.

"Oh, my apologies." Tenya said. "I forgot that you were here. It's nice to meet you as well. What is you name?"

"My name is Sora." The keyblade wielder replied, offering his hand out to Tenya. "It's nice to meet you too. I hope we can be good friends."

Tenya smiled and firmly grasped Sora's hand, politely shaking it without too much force. "I agree. Let's work hard and become great friends."

"If you're just here to make friends than you can pack up your stuff now." A voice came from lower to the ground and outside the classroom.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Professor Aizawa Theme]**

The four of them then look outside the door and saw...a guy in a sleeping bag. While Izuku, Tenya and the girl were all wondering what that guy was, not knowing it was a sleeping bag, Sora was just wondering why he was in one.

"Welcome to U.A's Hero Course." The guy said, fidgeting around his sleeping bag and unzipping is slightly, letting a juice pack pop out of where he unzipped, that he then proceeded to drink.

Sora was just questioning the whole sleeping bag thing. Did he slither here? Did he put it on just to mess with them? What else does he have under she sleeping bag? Is he going to get out of it? Just..why the sleeping bag?

The man then got up and unzipped from the sleeping bag, speaking as he did so. "It took eight seconds before you all shut up. That's not gonna work." He critiqued. "Time is precious. Rational students would understand that."

While Sora was going to say something back, he realised that this guy wasn't wearing the school uniform, and he was much older than the 15 year old realised. This guy was probably the Homeroom Teacher. He then very tiredly introduced himself to the class.

"Hello, I'm Shouta Aizawa." He stated. "Your teacher."

Yep. Sora guessed right, but looking at Izuku, he looked surprised, as well as the other two. Sora took no time at all and then said out loud to the other three. "We should probably find our seats."

"No need." Aizawa responded, pulling another set of clothes out of the bag. "Put these on and head outside."

**[Silence]**

Though confused at first, the four of them, as well as the rest of the class following suit to the locker rooms, and got into the new set of clothes, which Sora could only guess was a P.E. uniform, because they were heading outside with them. The uniform itself was also a good fit, but Sora couldn't admire the details about it. Instead he just put it on, found a spot to put Kairi's good luck charm on the pants, kept the necklace on, put the other charms in his back pocket, and then went outside with the other students Most of them were wondering what was even going on and Sora was just wondering if this is how schools work in this world.

"Alright, let's get to the point." Aizawa started. "We're doing a Quirk assessment test today."

"What?" Everyone except Sora responded. "A quirk assessment test?"

"But orientation." The girl from earlier spoke up. "We're gonna miss it."

"If you really want to make the big leagues, you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies." Aizawa explained. "Here at U.A. we're not tethered to traditions. That means I get to run my class however I see fit."

Everyone in the class seemed a bit uncomfortable, but Sora was just starting to understand the system here. There was no system. Whoever the teacher was, the classmates had to follow their rules. It was a very strange way of making people learn, but that also proved to Sora's earlier point that this wasn't going to be wash, rinse, repeat, so he was okay with it, as long as it wasn't too extreme.

"You've been taking standardised test most of your lives." Aizawa continued. "But you never got to use your quirks in physical exams before. The country is still trying to pretend we're all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational. One day the ministry of education will learn." He then turned his attention to Katsuki. "Bakugou, you managed to get the most points on the entrance exam. What was your farthest distance throw with a softball when you were in junior high?"

"67 meters I think." Katsuki replied.

"Right." Aizawa commented, "Try doing it with your quirk."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Runaway Battle]**

Katsuki was in position, and had the ball in his hand.

"Anything goes, just stay in the circle." Aizawa instructed. "Go on. You're wasting our time."

Katsuki got himself ready, looking rather calm when he said "Alright man you asked for it." He prepared the throw and then when he released the ball, he added an explosion from his palms, sending the ball flying. Making Izuku look a bit broken, only for Sora to poke the boys face and snap Izuku out of it.

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities." Aizawa explained. "It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a Pro Hero." He held up the result to show 705.2 meters as the distance.

While some were amazed by the result that Katsuki made, others wanted to have a go at it, getting excited about using their quirks as much as they want. Then Aizawa said something, making sure everyone pays attention to what he had to say.

"So this looks fun huh?" He asked, sounding disappointed. "You have three years here to become a hero. You think it's all gonna be games and playtime?" He then smirked. "Idiots. Today you'll compete in eight physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last has none, and will be expelled immediately."

That shocked everyone, including Sora. This was a bit extreme. He noticed Izuku grab his wrist and look very stressed out. Sora wanted to comfort him, but Aizawa spoke again, glaring at Sora, while letting his hair up.

"And anyone who holds back on purpose will be expelled, regardless of what position you come in." He continued. "Like I said, I get to decide how this class runs, understand? If that's a problem you can head home right now."

**[Silence]**

This guy absolutely saw what Sora did on the test if he made that last point while looking at the Keyblade wielder. That was specifically said for Sora, so that this guy could see what he would really do, and not be able to help anyone regardless of whether or not he tried.

"You can't send one of us home!" The girl from earlier spoke up. "I mean, we just got here. Even if it wasn't the first day, that isn't fair!"

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST My Hero Academia]**

"Oh and you think natural disasters are?" He cruelly retorted to them. "Or power hungry villains, Hmm? Or catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities? No. The world is full of unfairness. It's a Hero's job to try and combat that unfairness."

Sora knew where this guy was coming from. He experienced it back on the Destine Islands when the Heartless first attacked and consumed the world, letting it fall to Darkness. Even though he got it back, he still understood the point. These things are unpredictable, sometimes irreversible, like with Riku and his connections to the Darkness being permanent, even though it doesn't affect Riku anymore, it still wasn't his friend's choice to make at the start.

"If you want to be a pro, then you're gonna have to push yourself to the brink." Aizawa continued. "For the next three years, U.A. will throw one terrible hardship after another at you. So go beyond. Plus Ultra style." He gestured the students to step up. "Show me it's no mistake that you're here."

Tenya got a bottle of water and took a sip getting himself fueled up. Katsuki was stretching his arm, getting pumped. The girl from before was getting mentally prepared, and Izuku was still nervous as ever. Sora then spoke, saying this mainly to the teacher, but to also boost the students morale.

"We'll show you that we all have what it takes to be a Hero." Sora confidently spoke, as if to challenge Aizawa's threat. "You'll be so amazed that even last place will be above the current standards."

"Show me with your actions, not your words." Aizawa said, taking that as a challenge. "Let the games begin."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST U.A. Session]**

First up was the 50 meter dash. Everyone else went in pairs, but Sora was singled out, due to the odd number, he did his dash by himself. Well, it was less of a dash and more of an instant use of flowmotion to get past the camera in a record time of 0.93 seconds.

Next was grip strength. Thanks to Sora's constant amount of lifting, cutting, throwing, and all around doing whatever he had to do, with heavy things, he got a grip strength of 510.8 kg of force.

Next was the standing long jump, which he didn't even need the flowmotion for, as he just jumped and did an air dash that cleared the sandbox. He noticed that Izuku didn't make it, and it was starting to worry him. He wanted to talk to the kid, but he most likely would get in trouble, so he just hoped that Midoriya would be okay. If push comes to shove then, no. Izuku will make it. Sora himself said that they would all go past his standards. He knows that Izuku has what it takes, and he knows that Izuku will prove it.

Next was repeated side steps. Sora lost count of how many he did, but kept going regardless, and eventually it was shown that he did 207 in the time he was given. Other students did better, like that purple ball haired guy, the pink skinned girl and a few others.

Next the ball throw. Sora was up before Izuku and the way he did it in hindsight probably shouldn't have counted, but it did, so whatever. He summoned his kingdom key, tossed the ball up and then struck the softball like he was playing the sport it was used for. It went flying and the distance was 612.9 meters before it hit the ground. If it was softball, it would have been a home run, but it wasn't, and he was still beaten by Katsuki with his 705.2 meters and the other girl who just let it float forever, making it infinite.

Now it was Izuku's turn to throw, Sora could tell that he was nervous, and wanted to cheer him on, but not only would that draw attention to Izuku, making him lose even more of his confidence, but that would also get eyes on him, and that would just make things worse for the both of them.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST You say Run]**

He was gearing up for the throw and it looked like he was getting ready to feel some serious pain, he flinched, got ready, his veins started to glow as he threw the ball, but...nothing happened.

**[Silence]**

The distance was 46 meters, but Izuku looked like he was going crazy.

"Uhh..What gives?" Izuku mumbled. "I was trying to use it, just now."

"I erased your quirk." Aizawa said, his eyes glowing red, hair standing up, and scarf now floating around him as he spoke. "The judges for this exam, were not rational enough. Someone like you should never be allowed to enroll at this school."

That made Sora grit his teeth. He was angry at that last sentence. He was going to say something, but Izuku spoke up first.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Threat Incoming]**

"Wait, you did what to my.." He stopped and noticed the attire's details. "Those goggles, I know you. You can look at someone and cancel out their powers. The Erasure Hero, Eraser Head."

While the others were commenting on who this guy was, Sora was just trying to hold himself back from speaking up against Aizawa. He didn't care how much this was known, no one should just tell someone that they can't do anything if they work for it. This guy didn't see half of the hard work that Izuku put in to get here. Sora did, and unless you know what they have been through, then you have no right to say what they can and can't do.

"You're not ready." Aizawa scolded. "You don't have control over your power."

That comment helped Sora calm down a small bit, but not by much. It's a valid reason, but at least start with that and maybe give him pointers on who to talk to about it, instead of belittling him.

"Were you planning to break your bones again?" Aizawa implied. "Counting on someone else to save your useless body?"

"No, that's not what I was trying to do." Izuku started, before getting grabbed by the scarf and violently pulled directly in front of Aizawa's face.

"No matter what your intentions are, you would be nothing more than a liability in battle." Aizawa continued. "You have the same reckless passion as another overzealous Hero I know. One who saved a thousand people by himself and became a legend. But even with that drive, You're worthless if you can only throw a single punch before breaking down."

Sora was getting even more annoyed with what he was saying with every word that came out.

"Sorry Midoriya." Aizawa pressed on. "With your power, there's no way you can become a hero."

**[Silence]**

That made Sora lose some of his composure, and he had his fists clenched so hard that he could feel his fingers about to dig into his hand. He had so much that he wanted to say to this guy, but had to keep himself level headed, or else, both he and Izuku would be out of here.

"I've returned your impractical quirk." Aizawa said. "Take your final throw. Hurry, get it over with."

The others didn't hear what Aizawa said, but the girl noticed how angry Sora was.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." Sora said, holding onto what little cool he had left unclenching his hands in the process. "For now."

"I've only got one shot at nailing this so what am I gonna do?" Izuku quietly asked himself.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST You Say Run]**

Sora had heard that, and he felt like he had to do something. He said that he'd make sure that Izuku would make it in U.A. He made that promise to Inko. He wasn't going to break it. He clenched his fists again took a deep breath and then he did something that he didn't regret at all.

"YOU CAN DO IT IZUKU!" He yelled out at the top of his lungs, making everyone jump and look at him. "SHOW THIS SLEEPY JERK WHO'S BOSS! WAKE HIM UP AND SHOW HIM YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO BE A HERO!"

Sora noticed that all eyes were on him, but he didn't care. He said what he needed to say. Aizawa was annoyed at that outburst, but he then turned his direction to Izuku once more, who looked even more determined than before. He geared up, got ready and then threw the ball with all the force he could, using his quirk to make it go flying just as far as Katsuki's. 705.3 meters.

"Mr. Aizawa." Izuku spoke up, making the teacher look at him to see his injury.

Looking at the dammage, all he did was break one finger. He looked at Aizawa, staring with confidence and some pain.

"You see?" Izuku said, looking like he just spat in Aizawa's insults and smeared it in his face. "I'm still standing."

This caused Aizawa to smile. "This kid."

**[Silence]**

Everyone had their own critique. Some people praised the throw, others noted how it cost his finger to do. Sora just cheered Izuku again, complimenting on how he showed Aizawa what for. Sora also noticed that Katsuki was shocked at what they just saw. He also noticed that Katsuki was starting to fire up his palms and he then saw him start to run.

**[Play KH BBS OST Extreme Encounters]**

"HEY!" Katsuki yelled out, charging towards Izuku. "DEKU YOU BASTARD! TELL ME HOW YOU DID THAT OR YOUR DEAD!"

Sora wasted no time and used his flowmotion to blitz himself to Katsuki and push him off balance, making the explosive kid almost fall to the ground.

"Back off!" Sora said, getting in front of Izuku and extending his arms, keeping Midoriya behind him.

Katsuki recovered with an explosion and landed right in front of Sora, staring him down.

"Move it spiky hair or you'll be even more dead than he is!" Bakugou demanded, getting ready for a fight.

"Try me Temper Tantrum." Sora responded, getting ready to beat this bully to the ground.

Katsuki started to run to the two, but was then grabbed by Aizawa's scarf, and was stopped in place.

**[Silence]**

"Why...why the hell is your damn scarf...so strong?" Katsuki struggled to speak, as he still tried to get to Sora and Izuku.

"Because it's a capture weapon made out of carbon fiber and a special metal alloy." Aizawa stated, now looking at Sora. "Stand down. The both of you. It would be wise to avoid making me use my quirk so much. It gives me serious dry eye."

The rest of the class still thought it was amazing, but Sora kept his guard up, until Katsuki backed down. When he finally stopped resisting, Aizawa let him go. Sora walked with Izuku, to make sure that Katsuki wouldn't try anything with Midoriya.

**[Play KH BBS OST Hau'oli Hau'oli]**

Next test was the sit ups, which Sora couldn't be properly calculated, because he was stopped after 500, and Aizawa just put 500 for the results to move on. During these last tests though, Sora was keeping an eye on Izuku, both out of concern for his well being, from the injury, and out of self appointed necessity, because he didn't know if Katsuki was going to try anything.

Next the seated toe touch. This one, he did well, mainly because of all the stuff he did with flips, and tricks that involved him curling up into a ball, making him flexible enough to be above average, but not too special, as the guy with multiple limbs and the frog girl beat his score by a bit.

Lastly was the long distance run, which he scored first place, because he just didn't get tired at all. The guy runs everywhere he goes, and that doesn't include all of the weight that he sometimes has to carry, with items, armor, equipment, doing that on walls both vertically and horizontally, and doing it all in the intense desert heat of Agrabah, or the frozen mountains of Arendelle. Yeah. He was going to be fine.

**[Silence]**

"Alright, time to give you your results." Aizawa lazily said. "I've ranked you all from best to worst. You should probably have a good idea of your standing already. I'll just pull up the whole list. It's not worth going over each individual score."

He pulled up the list and gave the students about ten seconds to see it. The results are.

Momo Yaoyorozu 1st.

Sora {N/A} 2nd.

Shoto Todoroki 3rd.

Katsuki Bakugou 4th.

Tenya Iida 5th.

Fumikage Tokoyami 6th.

Mezo Shoji 7th.

Mashairao Ojiro 8th.

Eijiro Kirishima 9th.

Mina Ashido 10th.

Ochaco Uraraka 11th.

Koji Koda 12th.

Rikido Sato 13th.

Tsuyu Asui 14th.

Yuga Aoyama 15th.

Hanta Sero 16th.

Denki Kaminari 17th.

Kyoka Jiro 18th.

Toru Hagakure 19th.

Minoru Mineta 20th

Izuku Midoriya 21st.

**[Play KH BBS OST Shaded Truths]**

Each student had their own thoughts going through their minds, but all of them except one knew that they were safe. The one who was ready for the worst was Izuku, as he was in last place, meaning that he was going to be expelled.

"And.." Aizawa started.

"I'll take Izuku's place!" Sora said, making the students look at him like he was crazy.

Aizawa stopped in his tracks and stared at Sora, shocked and almost angry at what he just heard.

"What did you just say?" He said in a very threatening tone.

"I said I'd take Izuku's place." Sora repeated, stepping up to Aizawa and looking him dead in the eye as he said it.

The entire class was silent and Izuku ran over to Sora, getting in front of the keyblade wielder. He tried to say something, but Aizawa used his scarf and moved the broken boned boy to the side, covering Izuku's mouth so the boy couldn't speak.

"You'd willingly throw your chance at being a hero away, for someone who has zero potential?" Aizawa questioned Sora, having his quirk activated, to make sure that the kid wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Izuku has plenty of potential." Sora said, not backing down in the slightest. "Or did you forget that he called your judgement of his quirk out with his softball throw?"

The students were all shocked at Sora for saying that. So much so that Tenya ended up commenting on Sora's actions.

"You are completely insane!" He said. "Offering to take a student's place when said student is faced with expulsion, and then insulting the teacher's methods is going to not only end your career as a hero, but your social life as you know it! Stop this act of harassment before you get yourself in any more trouble!"

Sora didn't back down, still looking at Aizawa as he said "Heroes don't step on their comrades to get to their goals."

That shut Iida up, as well as silence anyone else who wanted to say anything. Aizawa stepped forward looking down at Sora as he stood tall right in front of the kid. Sora didn't back down, clenching his fists and keeping his stare at Aizawa. The area was very tense. Not only was the second best student overall volunteering to be expelled, but he even challenged the teacher's opinion on Last place's performance, calling him out for his lapse in judgement. The stare kept going for a while, the students frozen in place and Izuku struggling to get free and try to help his friend, but then, he was released. Aizawa closed his eyes.

**[Silence]**

"If you didn't interrupt me before," Aizawa started. "I was going to say that I lied about the expulsion."

. . .

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Professor Aizawa Theme]**

"WHAT!" Everyone except Momo said in unison.

"It was the most effective way to get the best results." Aizawa explained. "But when Sora said that he was offering to take Midoriya's place, I decided to test him and see if he would back down. If he did, then I would have expelled him."

The rest of the class looked at Sora like he was crazy and almost all of them asked why he did that. Sora just said that it was the right thing to do and that he followed his heart. He didn't regret it and would have done it for anyone else.

"That's it. We're done for the day." Aizawa spoke. "Pick up a syllabus in the classroom. Read it over before tomorrow morning." He finished as he walked to Izuku, handing him a paper. "Midoriya. Take this and go have the old lady fix you up. Things are gonna be tougher tomorrow when your actual training begins. Make sure you're prepared."

**[Play KH BBS OST Innocent Times]**

After Sora took Midoriya to the Nurses office, he grabbed two syllabuses and gave one to Izuku. He stuck with his friend for a good portion of the day. Tenya ended up approaching them and placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder, letting Midoriya know that he was requesting his attention.

"Ah...Hey there Iida?" Izuku said, a bit surprised.

"How's the broken finger doing?" Tenya asked.

"Oh. It's doing fine thanks to Recovery Girl." Midoriya responded, a bit more calm now.

The three of them walked together as Iida spoke up.

"I was a bit concerned by Mr. Aizawa's approach to class." He started. "But I trust the schools judgement. U.A. is the top program. Even so lying is downright immoral."

Sora and Izuku smiled at this. Iida wasn't a bad guy. He just took things like school very seriously.

"Heeeeeey!" A familiar female voice spoke out. "Wait up you three! Are you going to the station? I'll join you guys!"

It was of course the very same bubbly girl from before. She seems to really like hanging out with at least Izuku. Maybe from the praise she gave him earlier, he did something to amaze her. Maybe he saved her. Sora didn't know, but he also didn't mind.

"You're the infinity girl." Tenya commented.

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka." She said while nodding to conform Iida's statement about her score on the softball throw. "Let's see. Your name is Tenya Iida," She then looked at Sora. "You're Sora I think."

"You think correctly Ochaco." Sora said. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." She happily said. She then looked at Izuku. "And your name is Deku right? Midoriya?"

"Deku?" Izuku questioned, looking a bit shocked.

"Uh..yeah." Uraraka confirmed. "Isn't that what Bakugou called you?"

She was right. Katsuki called him Deku. But Sora didn't know why.

"Yeah. What gives?" Sora asked. "Why'd he call you that, and not your real name?"

"Um..." Izuku nervously started. "Deku's what Kacchan calls me to make fun of me."

"Well that sounds sportsman like." Tenya sarcastically commented of Katsuki's choice of name for Izuku.

"Oh I didn't realise that. I'm sorry." Ochaco apologised. "But you know what I like Deku. I think it would make a great Hero name, plus I think it sounds kinda cute."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Bright and Cheerful]**

That made Izuku turn more red than the chili peppers Sora used to cook with back at the Bistro in Twilight town.

"Oh is that how it is?" Izuku said quickly, almost accepting it as his new name.

"Just like that?" Iida pointed out. "Weren't you saying that it was an insult?"

"Hey. Words can have multiple meanings. Like how Aloha means hello and goodbye in Hawaian." Sora commented, silently thanking Stitch in the back of his head for that fun fact.

"While you do bring up a valid point, it still stands to question the sudden acceptance of that name." Tenya responded.

Izuku was covering his face, getting even more red and Ochaco was just confused. Regardless, the four of them decided to walk with each other to the station. It was fun and even though Sora and Izuku both were biting bullets on the first day, it was still a pretty good success, at least to Sora it was.

**Well here we go. We now start the school off with a bang. Sora's already made an enemy of Katsuki, friends with Tenya and Ochaco, and he's made quite the first impression on the class. I'm pretty sure this is how Sora would act, based on all of the stuff I've seen him do in the games and where he has and hasn't grown in certain departments. Such as him still being a bad judge of character, based on first meetings, but sticking with Izuku, might help our Keyblade wielder in the future. Also if you wonder why Aizawa didn't stop Sora, when he went to protect Izuku from Katsuki. He was just too slow on the activation. He can still cancel out Sora's magic and flowmotion. He just can't make Sora unsummon the keyblade. Hope you guys enjoyed this long chapter, and until I decide to upload again. ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

**This is an authors note that hopefully explains the issue that most people have with last chapter. Namely, the fact that I said that Aizawa can nullify Sora's abilities. I did a ****lousy**** job explaining it and I am going to explain my ****reasoning**** for it now. The first reason, is to give Aizawa, some sence of control early on. Sora will not like Aizawa's teaching method, early on, and if he can't be controlled, then what is to stop him from blowing his cover? Secondly, this has happened before in two different Kingdom Hearts games. The first is Chain of Memories. Weather or not it was Namine who made Sora forget all his spells, or Marluxia's explanation about Castle Oblivion having the ability to get rid of your abilities, and need to be collected as cards, in order to progress in the castle, is debatable, but either way. Someone, or something had a natural ability that nerfed Sora. The second and much more definitive time that it happened, was in Kingdom Hearts 2. During the first visit to the Underworld, Sora was weakened and restricted in what he could do. He couldn't use his Drive forms, and was unable to harm Hades in any way without Hercules. It was the natural law of the Underworld The only way he could get around this was to use an item that Demyx had stolen (Who was also affected by the Underworld, because he had to use the stone to get his ****sitar****.) and only then, was Sora able to use his abilities. I went with the idea that the world of MHA's Natural Law, would be that Sora's Magic and Flowmotion would count as "His Quirk" and could be nullified by Aizawa. His keyblade isn't affected by it and he can still bash enemies with it, he just can't use anything that requires a gauge in his games. So no situation commands (Forms, advanced spells ect.) Magic Flowmotion or Shotlocks. I made this note at the beginning as a method of telling you my way of seeing how this could work in the MHA and KH canon, based on what evidence I have here. It doesn't matter to me if you accept it or not. I will still respect your opinion either way. Ok. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Dogimagi]**

It was the next day and the hero curriculum was now underway. The beginning of the day seemed to be Homeroom, taught by Aizawa, who didn't really teach. He more or less just passed papers and then huddled up in his sleeping bag. It was weird but acceptable, at least for Sora. Then the core classes were up next.

First in the core classes was English, which was taught by Present Mic, who tried to hype up the subject, but only Izuku and Iida were in high spirits. Everyone else was pretty bored with these classes. Sora understood why most of the students here would be bored, himself included. But he paid attention and did his best. The only issue is that Mic would sometimes use street slang, something Sora could not figure out at all.

There was also Modern Literature, taught by a guy who's hero name is Cementoss. He didn't really hype up the subject, but when someone dosed off, he would just bop their head with whatever book was in his hands and politely ask them to pay attention. Sora would make sure that he wasn't one of those people. Other than that, the guy seemed rather nice and good spirited.

Next was Modern Hero Art and History, taught by Midnight, a hero who could not be displaying any more sex appeal, if she tried. She didn't even hide it either. It made the grape haired looking guy drool a lake on his desk, and a few other guys just stare at her and not the board itself. Sora wasn't really affected by her features and just tried to focus on the subject, but it was sometimes weird, whenever she glared towards him in a...well...certain way. In any case, Sora just did his best to ignore the appeal that was being thrown at the entire male side of the class, and actually take notes.

Next, mathematics. A hero named Ectoplasm was the teacher this time, and he was more direct with his teaching methods. He'd pick a random student, regardless of whether or not they wanted to, and have said student answer whatever mathematical equation that was on the board, within a certain amount of time. Sora wasn't good with complex equations at all, and made a mental note to ask Izuku to tutor him when they get home.

After the classes were done, Lunch would be served in the Cafeteria, obviously. The food was pretty cheap, but since Sora only had the pouch of Munny that he was pretty sure it wouldn't be accepted, he brought a snack that would have to make due. He also met the chef. A guy who's hero name is Lunch Rush. Sora wondered how this guy was a hero, but then again, Little Chef's cooking has saved his life more than a few times, so maybe this guy's cooking is like that.

**[Silence]**

After those were over with, it was finally time for Foundational Hero Studies. Sora and the rest of the class were seated as usual, waiting for whoever the next hero was gonna be teaching them. Sora was curious about two separate things. The first being who their teacher is going to be and what this person is like. The second was how Toshinori was doing. It had been a while since he'd seen the hero and Sora heard from Izuku that he was going to be a teacher here, but the two hadn't seen each other since Izuku's last day cleaning the beach.

"I AM...HERE!" Announced an all too familiar voice. "COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A HERO!"

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST I've Come]**

Well that answered Sora's questions. While everyone else was fawning over him and admiring the Silver Age Costume that All Might was sporting on, Sora was just glad to see his friend being his usual high spirited self.

"Welcome to the most important class at U.A. high!" All Might started. "Think of it as Heroing 101! Here you will learn the basics of being a pro! And what it means to fight in the name of good!" He then struck a pose, earning Sora a silent chuff of amusement. "Let's get into it!" He then spun around and held up a card that had BATTLE written on it. "Today's lesson will pull no punches!"

"Fight Training!" Katsuki said, looking like a Lion who's been let out of it's cage to go for a hunt.

"Real Combat?" Izuku said, looking both surprised and a bit nervous.

"But one of the keys of being a Hero iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis..." All Might started, swiftly pointing at a wall. "LOOKING GOOD!"

The wall then started to shift and numbered suitcases were brought into view.

"These were designed for you, based on your quirk registration forms and the requests you sent in before school started!"

Everyone except the girl in front of Sora, named Momo, the guy next to her with two different hair colors split down the middle, named Shoto and Iida, were cheering at the cases. Sora saw his number and was just hoping that he got what he requested. A simple patch up, nothing extra, nothing flashy, nothing changed. He was comfortable with the clothes that he used on his most recent adventure and they were perfect for fighting in, as he fought in them the entire time.

"Get yourselves suited up!" All Might instructed. "And then meet me at Training Ground Beta!"

"Yes sir!" The entire class said in unison.

With that, the entire class got the suitcase with their number on it, and went to the locker rooms to change. Sora took his costume out and checked for anything that was out of the ordinary. The only thing was a note.

"You're lucky that I got to this suit first, otherwise that crazy pink haired lady would have messed it all up ~XXXX~ . You can thank me by meeting me in the Development Studio after your classes ~XXXX~ . Trust me, you're gonna want to see me Sora ~XXXX~ ." There was a four letter word that was scribbled out at the end of every sentence, that Sora couldn't make out.

That was just eerie, seeing a note that tells him to meet some random person in the Development Studio after School, but what could he do? It would be rude to not go, and whoever this guy is, it seemed like they knew something about the suit. He made a mental note to do that after school.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Hero A]**

Sora along with the rest of the students managed to all finish getting into their attire and walk together to Training Ground Beta. Everyone had their own style, but some were more unique than others.

Katsuki looked like a walking bag of grenades. The fact that his gauntlets were giant grenades just made him look more like a bombing expert, ready to blow you up, rather than a hero, ready to save you.

The Shoto guy covered his left side in his ice, and wore all white, with the only thing on his left being uncovered is a red spot that was probably a scope for his left eye to see through. It was a very weird set up, but Sora didn't question it.

Iida looked like a knight, packed with engine turbines behind his shoulders and his legs having his natural engines armored up. Sora wondered how Tenya was going to move, but whatever. It looked better than that guy with actual knights armor. At least to Sora, it did.

Ochaco looked like a skin tight Space Girl. It fit with her quirk, which was literally zero gravity, but she looked a bit uncomfortable. Maybe it was too tight for her to wear, or pinched in the wrong places. Hopefully it wouldn't affect her too much.

The last one was Izuku who...just looked ridiculous with the hood. He looked like an overgrown, underfed rabbit. He got what Izuku was trying to do, mimicking the hair and smile of All Might, but it looked so weird. Sora wasn't going to say anything though, cause it was his friend's choice, and if that's what he wanted, then he can keep it.

"They say the clothes make the Pros Ladies and Gentleman!" All Might started, while keeping the superhero pose he had. "And behold, you are the proof! Take this to heart! From now on you are all Heroes in Training!" All Might huffed in amusement, before continuing. "This is getting me all revved up! You look so cool!"

Sora was proud of himself. He knew that Yagi was just saying these things as a teacher, but it was still nice to hear a compliment from the Number 1 Hero of this world, even if it's something minor like looking cool.

"Now" All Might continued. "Shall we get started, you bunch of newbies?"

**[Silence]**

Sora was next to Izuku and the two of them noticed Ochaco walking up to them.

"Hey you two." She greeted the two. "I like your costumes, not too flashy ya know? I should have been more specific about what I wanted. This body suit is skin tight. Not really my style."

Sora looked over to Izuku, who was trying to control himself. Sora put his arm around him and just let out a small laugh.

"Well the both of us just wanted something that we normally wore, patched up into Hero Suits."

"Really?" Uraraka pondered. "That's smart. I wish I thought of that."

"Hey, you still look great." Sora complimented. "You look like you're ready to send the villains sky high."

"Thanks Sora." She replied, with a small giggle at the joke.

"I love this school." Mumbled the grape haired guy, who Sora figured out was named Minoru Mineta, earlier in class during roll call.

Sora just ignored that remark. He knew what that guy was referring to and he was not going to acknowledge it in any way. Instead, he was just going to focus on the class, and keeping Midoriya's head on straight around Ochako. Sora then noticed All Might, trying to hold in his...laughter? Embarrassment? Whatever he was feeling towards Izuku's costume, as he noticed the exact same details that Sora did.

"Now that you're ready, it's time for Combat Training!" All Might announced.

"Sir." Iida raised his hand. "This is the fake City from our Entrance Exam. Does that mean we'll be conducting Urban Battles again?"

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST U.A. Session]**

"Not Quite!" All Might answered. "I'm going to move you two steps ahead! Most of the villain fights you see on the news take place outside, however, statistically speaking, run ins with the most dastardly evildoers take place indoors. Think about it! Backroom Deals, Home Invasions, Secret Underground Lairs. Truly intelligent criminals stay hidden in the shadows."

Sora understood that, as he literally fought indoors or in closed spaces half of the time. So he could see how this would be the more likely of encounters, and they would need to prepare the students for that.

"For this Training Exercise, you'll be split into teams of good guys and bad guys, and fight two on two indoor battles!" All Might explained.

"Isn't this a little advanced?" The frog girl that Sora remembered being called Tsuyu asked.

"The best Training is what you get on the Battlefield!" All Might remarked. "But remember, you can't just punch a robot this time! You're dealing with actual people now!"

Then came the questions.

"Sir, will you be deciding the one who wins?" Momo asked.

"How much can we hurt the other team?" Katsuki asked.

"Do we need to worry about the losers getting expelled like earlier?" Ochako asked.

"Will you be splitting us up based on chance or comparative skill?" Iida asked.

The over the top kid named Aoyama asked how his cape looked.

"I wasn't finished talking." All Might grumbled.

Sora felt kinda bad, but the questions were valid, except the last one. That last question did not need to be answered.

"Listen up!" All Might instructed, while pulling out a small script. "The situation is this! The Villains have hidden a Nuclear Missile somewhere in their Hideout! The Heroes must try to foil their Plans! To do that, the good guys either have to Catch the evildoers, or Recover the weapon. Likewise, the bad guys succeed if they either Protect their payload or Capture the Heroes!" All Might then pulled out a box that said Lots. "Time's limited and we'll choose teams by drawing lots!"

"Isn't there a better way?" Iida asked.

"Think about it." Izuku interjected. "Pros often have to team up with Heroes from other Agencies on the spot, so maybe that's the reason why we're seeing that here."

"Yes, I see." Tenya acknowledged. "Life is a random series of events. Excuse my rudeness." He bowed in respect.

"No sweat!" All Might turned around and rose his fist into the air. "Let's Draw!"

Team A is Izuku and Ochaco.

Team B is Shoto and Mezo.

Team C is Momo and Minoru

Team D is Katsuki and Tenya

Team E is Mina and Yuga

Team F is Koji and Rikido

Team G is Denki and Kyoka

Team H is Tsuyu and Fumikage

Team I is Toru and Mashirao

Team J is Eijiro and Hanta

And Sora is the odd one out...again.

"Uh sir?" The red haired guy that was called Kirishima pointed out. "We have an extra person. Is there going to be a team of three, or is he going to sit out?"

"Fear not young Kirishima!" All Might reassured. "His team will be based upon the results of all of your battles! Depending on what happens during your combat practice, you could be selected to do it one more time, with Sora as a new contender!"

**[Silence]**

The logic behind that seemed weird to the class, but they went with it.

"I declare that the first teams to fight will beeeeeeeeee THESE GUYS!" All Might declared, holding D for the villains and A for the heroes.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Threat Incoming]**

Sora was already worried for Izuku, because he was fighting Katsuki's team, of all the teams. The two boys looked just as surprised, but Bakugo looked more pleasantly surprised, while Midoriya looked terrified. Unlike at the quirk assessment test, Sora couldn't step in this time.

"Team A will be the Heroes! Team D will be the Villains!" All Might announced. "Everyone else can head to the Monetary Room to watch!"

"Yes sir." Everyone said in unison once again.

Izuku looked like he was getting ready for a beating, and Sora didn't like that at all. He also noticed that Katsuki was glaring at Midoriya, like he was already getting ready to attack, making Izuku look even more afraid. He saw Midoriya, start to tremble, before clenching his fist, looking up and putting the fear he had to the side. Sora was proud of his friend, he was starting to show a bit more confidence in himself, and that was something that Izuku needed, big time.

He showed this newfound courage by returning a glance back at Katsuki, making him slightly reel back in shock. It looked like Explosion boy over there had never seen this kind of thing from "Deku" at all. Bakugo growled slightly, feeling threatened by this action, and Sora smirked outside of both of their views.

"Atta boy Izuku." Sora thought to himself. "Show him that you're not just target practice anymore."

With that, they walked with the crowd to where they were going, except Teams D and A.

"Bad guys, you can get set up." All Might Instructed. "In five minutes, the good guys will be let loose and the battle will start!"

"Yes Sir." The two teams said at once.

"Young Iida, Young Bakugo." All Might called the two. "The key to being successful in this challenge, is to embody Villainy! Think from the perspective of an Evildoer."

"Got it." Tenya responded.

"If things go too far, I'll step in." All Might assured them.

"Understood." Iida responded, while Bakugo simply growled.

Sora and the rest of the students were in the Monetary Room, waiting and watching. They can see everything they do. No detail was going to be missed at all. They see Iida walking over to the 'bomb'

"Even though this is training, it pains me to be aligned with criminal behavior." Tenya said. "So this is the weapon we must protect. Fake of course." Iida knocked on it a few times, revealing that it was hollow on the inside.

"Hey." Katsuki spoke up, getting Iida's attention. "Do you really think Deku has a Quirk?"

"You saw how he threw that ball." Iida commented. "Though I think his power hurts his body."

Bakugo seemed angry with that answer, then again, from what Sora and the entire class has seen, he's always angry.

"Why is it that you seem to be especially angry when it comes to Midoriya?" Iida asked, making Sora pay a bit more attention, hopefully he would get an answer right from the guy himself.

The only thing he got was a crazy look from Katsuki, which seemed to be because of Izuku. Sora still didn't like this, but he had faith that his friend would not only be able to win, but finally show this 'friend' of his, that he isn't a helpless kid who can be a sandbag anymore. Sora then looked at Izuku, who was sweating through his costume.

"Ah! You're sweating through your costume." Ochako pointed out, if anyone else didn't notice it.

"Uh, well..." Midoriya started, shaking and stuttering as he spoke. "I-It's just because we're up against Kacchan. Plus theirs Iida too. We should be on our guard. Who knows what they'll pull."

"Oh right." Uraraka realized. "Bakugo. He's the one who's always making fun of you."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Anguish of the Quirkless]**

Isuku sighed, sloping down a bit as he said, "And he's amazing. He can be a real pain sure, but his strength, and confidence, and his ambition, not to mention his quirk. They're all so much greater than mine."

Sora grit his teeth, hearing all this made him want to go over there and tell his friend how wrong those words are, how Izuku was so much better than he believed himself to be, and how unheroic that Bakugo truly was.

The strength that this Katsuki guy has, comes from his quirk alone. His confidence comes from belittling people like Izuku. His ambition from what Sora could tell, is just to be the best in battle, when that has nothing to do with being a hero. And his quirk, though strong, is nothing more than a firework show.

Midoriya's strength came from his heart, and it helped him get to where he is now. His confidence may be lacking, but it's always improved, day by day, and it will continue to get better. His ambition was to become the new Symbol of Pease, the next beacon of hope, for people to look up to and feel safe. A true goal for a true hero. And his quirk, was given to him by the current Symbol of Pease. That alone shows how amazing Izuku's quirk is and will later grow to be.

"But that just means..." Izuku continued, standing up and getting ready to start the battle. "I have to do better. I refuse to lose today."

Ochaco was worried at first, but after that last sentence, her worries were gone, and she even looked a little inspired.

"So it's a fated battle between rivals." Uraraka commented. Making Izuku break composure.

"O-Oh, not that I'm trying to get you wrapped up in my fight or anything." He responded.

"Are you kidding? We're a team right?" She remarked. "Let's win this!" She raised her fist into the air, pumped up and ready to win.

Sora smiled a bit. Even though Izuku talked down on himself earlier, he managed to give himself a pep talk that got him and his teammate ready for victory. Sora was rooting for them all the way. Then he saw All Might step up to the mic.

"All right!" He announced. "Let's begin the indoor combat training! Team A and Team D, your time starts now!"

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Strategy VS Wilderness]**

"Pay attention kids!" All Might instructed. "Think about what you would do!"

The group sees the Heroes enter through a window and observe their surroundings.

"And just like that, we're in." Ochako silently commented.

"Careful." Izuku warned. "There are alot of blind spots."

The two slowly walk down the hallway, checking every corner that was in their path. Izuku took point, always looking in every direction for any trace of a potential ambush or sealed off areas, anything that could clue him in on where to go or what to do. Ochaco checked their flank, every time and stayed close, making sure to stay quiet. They were walking down a straight path until Izuku saw something and stopped.

Katsuki was in the air, right on top of them and he went on the offensive, launching an explosion towards the pair, but Midoriya got Ochaco and himself out of the way, however, his hood was torn from the attack. The two landed on the ground away and Izuku got himself up.

"Uraraka, you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks." She responded, grateful for the save.

Both of them geared up for a fight, but Ochako noticed the torn mask.

"Deku!" She worriedly said.

"It's just my mask." He said, keeping his eye on the smoke in front of him.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Runaway Battle]**

The smoke cleared and Katsuki waved off whatever smoke was covering his view. Looking down on the two.

"What's the matter Deku?" He taunted. "Afraid to stand up and fight me?"

"I knew you'd come at me first." Izuku said, getting ready to face his opponent. "And figured you'd try to catch me by surprise."

The classmates each had their own things to say.

"He almost got the jump on him." Mineta commented.

"A sneak attack Bakugo?" Kirishima questioned. "What kind of man pulls cheap crap like that?"

"It's a viable strategy." All Might pointed out. "He's playing the part. Acting like a true villain would."

"It didn't work." Mina responded. "Midoriya dodged him."

"Look. There he goes!" Denki said, directing everyone's attention to Bakugo charging towards Midoriya.

"I won't hurt you so bad that they have to stop the fight!" Katsuki exclaimed. "JUST CLOSE!"

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST You Say Run]**

Katsuki came in with a right hook reared up, but Izuku saw it before Bakugo got the chance to throw it out and managed to grab his attackers arm, and throw the boy over his back making Katsuki land hard on his own back, flat onto the ground.

The others were surprised but Sora was just happy that this self centered bully was getting thrown to the ground by his former victim.

"Nice!" Sora cheered.

Izuku panted and then spoke to Katsuki. "Kacchan, you always use a big right hook to start a fight. I know because I've watched you for years."

Katsuki got his head off the ground and looked back to Izuku as he explained.

"I analysed every amazing Hero, even you." Midoriya continued. "I wanted to learn everything I could about them. It was all in the notebook you burned and threw away."

Katsuki looked even angrier than before.

"You can call me Deku, but I'm not the same helpless defenseless kid anymore!" Izuku exclaimed. "You hear me?! I've changed! From now on, Deku is the name of a Hero!"

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Darkness In Heart]**

Katsuki then got up, and turned towards his target, not paying any mind towards Ochaco at all.

"Deku." He growled, getting ready to let loose. "You're shaking in your boots, you're so scared." He let out a few small explosions, revving himself up for a fight he didn't think would happen. "And you want to fight me anyway. THAT'S WHY I HATE YOU!"

"Bakugo come in!" Tenya called out in his earpiece. "Give me a status report. Where are you?"

"Just shut up and defend the weapon!" Katsuki ordered. "I've got more important things to worry about!"

"Are you forgetting what our mission is?" Iida replied, trying to talk some sense into his 'ally' "Hello?" No response. "He hung up on me! This isn't the time for radio silence! We're supposed to be partners! UUURG!"

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Among Kosei]**

"Hey, who is Bakugo talking to?" Kirishima asked. "I'm not hearing anything. Can we get any sound with this video?"

Sora was glad that All Might, secretly gave the keyblade wielder a set of earpieces to listen in on this. Though Sora wasn't allowed to touch them at all, unless it was to take them out.

"He's got a radio in his ear so he can talk to his partner." All Might explained, pointing to his ear, to show that he had one as well. "I gave it to him before they started, along with a map of the building. Also this." All Might picked up a roll of tape and showed it to the class. "A roll of capture tape. Wrapping this around your opponent means you've apprehended them, and they're out for the rest of the game."

"So there's a fifteen minute time limit and the good guys have no idea what floor the nuclear weapon is hidden on right?" Mina questioned.

"Correct!" All Might confirmed.

"Then the Heroes are at a clear disadvantage here. A big one." Ashido pointed out.

"Real Pros have to outwit villains on a daily basis." All Might explained. "That's life. Even when the odds aren't in our favor, we fight!"

The rest of the class got inspired instantly by the speech. Sora already knew the feeling of being at an overwhelming disadvantage and still fighting. The best example was the final battle. He had to fight the biggest demon tide he had ever seen, the 13 Seekers of Darkness, 13 Xehanort Replicas, an Armored Xehanort, who then used the X-Blade when he lost said armor, then fight through the darknesses in Ven and Aqua's hearts, fight Terra's possessed body alone, re-fight the 13 Seekers of Darkness, and the Replicas, a bunch of Heartless and Nobodies, a Darkside, and re-fight an Armored Xehanort who now had 13 keyblades with him. All in the span of a day.

"ALL TOGETHER!" All Might instructed, hyping up the class.

"Let's hear a Plus Ultra!" Everyone said in unison.

"Monsieur." Yuga commented. "He's on the move."

Everyone then looked at the screens and saw Katsuki get ready to blast himself towards Izuku.

**[Silence]**

"Uraraka!" Izuku called out. "Go!"

She listened and went on ahead while Katsuki blasted himself towards his target, performing a spin kick that Izuku saw and blocked.

"Ballzy move." Katsuki said, almost sounding like a compliment. "Think you can take me alone?"

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST U.A. Reporting For Duty]**

Katsuki then noticed Izuku start to wrap the capture tape around his leg, however, Midoriya stopped, the moment Bakugo attempted to strike, and dodged out of the way of another blast. Katsuki looked surprised and Izuku was getting more and more confident, keeping focused. The rest of the class was impressed.

"The little guy is really good." Rikido pointed out.

"He's holding his own and he hasn't even used his quirk yet!" Hanta commented.

Sora knew that it was because of the notes and he could tell that Yagi was thinking the same thing. All of those things that Izuku saw and studied, allowed him to become the person he is today. Someone who for now, doesn't need a quirk to fight. It made Sora smirk a bit more than he already was, especially since he could hear all this go down too. He could hear Katsuki getting frustrated, and Sora liked every second of it, but he was more happy that it was Izuku doing it, getting back at his bully, for all the stuff he did.

The smoke cleared once more, and Katsuki looked a bit worried. He was positioning himself again for an attack, but Izuku retreated and forced Katsuki to give chase.

"Get back here Deku!" Bakugo yelled out!

Now it became a wild goose chase. If Izuku could find a way to flank Katsuki, or get to the payload, while avoiding him altogether, then this battle will be over. But if Katsuki catches up to Midoriya, then he'll be stuck with the bomber until Izuku either captures him, or gets beaten to the ground.

**[Silence]**

"DAMN IT!" Katsuki screamed out. "You've were tricking me for years by acting weak! Bet you've been laughing behind my back huh!?"

This shocked Izuku while he was still running.

"GRAAAA!" Bakugo roared. "So where's that flashy power of yours now!?"

This then irritated Midoriya, as if he was being ridiculed for not using his quirk against his opponent. Sora wanted to tell Izuku to not listen to him, but he couldn't, not only would that count as cheating for this fight, but All Might would also hear Sora talk through the earpiece, so he kept his mouth shut and just hoped that Izuku wouldn't listen.

"Let's see how it compares to mine!" Katsuki challenged, making small explosions as a method of tempting Izuku to come at him. "Quirk or no, you'll never beat me Deku!" He said, as he then started blasting through doors, searching room to room for his Izuku, like a hunter looking for his prey.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Threat Incoming]**

"That guy has some real anger issues." Denki commented. "Kinda scary."

Izuku stopped to take a breather and hugged the corner, to make sure that he could see if Katsuki came at him, from either side. Sora then saw that Izuku was analyzing his situation, planning his next move, looking at all the factors and making the best assumptions. For the three months they lived together, Sora had learned how much of a planner his friend was, and how big of an advantage that would be when the two entered U.A.

"STOP HIDING!" Bakugo screamed out. "Come out and face me you coward!"

Izuku looked like he was preparing himself and Sora knew what was about to happen, but this time, he wasn't worried. The look of confidence and determination on Izuku's face, made it clear that Midoriya knew that he could do this. Not only that, but Katsuki was unfocused, pissed off, and just acting on impulse. This would be easy pickings. Sora didn't have to worry now. He knew that his friend would pull through, and now, it's time to see him do it.

**[Silence]**

But for now, Sora decided to look at where his other friend, Ochako was. She managed to locate the bomb and still be undetected. She was getting ready to radio Midoriya and stay stealthy, but she then overheard Iida talking to himself.

"Bakugo definitely has a villainous side, and that's exactly what we need to succeed in this mission." He stated. "Hmm. I need to temporarily devote myself to criminal intent. Yes. I won't fail this trial and risk bringing shame down on the Iida family name. That means, I must now embrace evil, to become a Hero."

…

Sora, upon hearing this was just confused. This sounded like an over the top explanation of what Riku did, during the first adventure Sora had, when he embraced Darkness to try and save Kairi, but this time, it was Iida, saying that he was going to be a Villain, to be a Hero. Ok then.

"Behold." Iida announced acting as evil as some generic TV bad guy would. "I am the personification of Villainy."

It made Ochaco desperately try to hold in her laughter, but Tenya barely heard it.

"Uraraka is that you?" He questioned, making his voice sound like one of those over the top evildoers. Rather fitting, considering how over the top Tenya seemed to be anyway.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Professor Aizawa Theme]**

Ochako was stunned at how Iida heard her, and then, instead of just pulling back and hoping that he would question his guess, she got into view, letting Iida continue this weird, yet amusing act.

"I knew you would come here alone, the instant that Bakugo ran off by himself and engaged with Midoriya." He monologues to her. "Your quirk allows you to float anything that you touch. But I've prepared for that, by hiding every object in this room, so you have nothing to use against me, Do-gooder!" He said, flaunting his arms in the air, to present the room itself.

Sora was glad that he was in the back of the room, because he could not stay still with this hilarious spectacle. He covered his mouth, keeping his laughter in check, while also just listening to this continue. He was tempted to turn the earpiece off if anyone wasn't paying attention to the screen, but that was far from the case, as everyone was looking at what the heck was going on. So he could keep the thing on and continue to enjoy this.

"My dastardly tricks have rendered you helpless!" He continued monologuing to Ochako, who was just frozen in place by pure confusion. "You've blundered Hero! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"He really is...playing the part." Ochako mumbled to herself.

The laugh at the end almost made Sora slip, but he barely held it in. This was too funny, but he had to endure it. He then saw Uraraka contact Izuku.

"Um Deku?" She said.

"I'm here." Izuku replied. "How's it going?"

Iida continued to laugh and call himself a mastermind as Ochako informed him that "Iida knows that I'm here. Sorry. Right now he's monologuing."

"Where are you?" Midoriya asked.

"Near the middle of the fifth floor." Uraraka responded.

"Right above me." Izuku pointed out.

Sora saw Izuku get his thinking face on, he was making a plan, with the information he had. The Keyblade wielder was now on the edge of his nonexistent seat, waiting for whatever Izuku had in store. He got himself up and was getting ready to head out, but he looked the wrong way, because Katsuki came in the other direction and found him.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Hero A]**

"I'm all loaded up." Katsuki said, in a frightfully calm tone, as he lifted his right arm up, watching it glow red for a second.

"What does that mean?" Izuku questioned.

"Why aren't you using your fancy quirk?" Bakugo asked. "Don't tell me you're underestimating me Deku." His irises shrunk, and he cracked a very sinister smile on his face, as if he had a foolproof plan for his next move and how to win the fight. "Get over here and show me what you're really made of."

Izuku turned and faced his opponent, captured tape in hand, and ready for round two. He spoke to him, in a confident tone, "Kacchan, I'm not scared of you anymore!"

This made Katsuki get angry, but then he calmed himself down, playing his cards close and keeping a cool head. He decided to try what Izuku does, as a method of beating him at his own game.

"Since you're such a stalker, by now you probably know how my quirk, Explosion works." Bakugo explained. "I secrete Nitroglycerin like sweat from my hands and make it blow up."

Sora made a mental note of that explanation, just in case they ever got into a fight, and Aizawa wasn't there to stop it.

"Imagine what I could do if I had a LOT of it." He continued speaking, as he pulled the giant pin on his gauntlet to reveal a smaller pin, gearing himself up for something big. "That's right. These gauntlets aren't just for show. They've been storing up my sweat inside for one monster blast!" He put his finger on the pin, and took aim at Izuku, with a look to kill.

Sora was now very worried. If what he said was true, then the blast from the gauntlet was going to be like a smaller version of Donald's Zeta Flare attack. Izuku wouldn't survive taking this blast head on. His only hope of surviving is to dodge it and pray he only gets skimmed

"Young Bakugo!" All Might interjected. "Don't do it! You'll kill him!"

"He'll be fine as long as he dodges!" He remarked, making it sound easy to do, but when he let it rip, it covered almost the entire hallway. Izuku didn't see a way to dodge it and braced.

It made the whole building shake, and the two upstairs were caught off balance for a second. The force of the attack could even be felt from where Sora and the class was.

"Woah! This is nuts!" Kirishima pointed out.

"Come in!" All Might said into the mic. "Come in, Midoriya!"

Sora could see on one of the cameras that Izuku was flat on his back, on the ground, next to the hole where the attack went through. He looked like he just went through hell, but he was still alive. He pulled his head up.

"Look. On that cam." Sora pointed to the screen. "He's still alive."

"Is that...even allowed?" Izuku asked himself, before bracing himself as he heard footsteps in the smoke and Katsuki laughing like a mad man.

"These are awesome." Bakugo said. "The more Nitrosweat that's stored in these gauntlets, the stronger the explosion is." The other one then glowed red for a second, signaling that it was full now. "Go ahead. Use your stupid Quirk on me Deku." Izuku looked terrified, while Katsuki looked like he was having a blast. "Even if you give me everything you've got, you'll never beat me."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Combat Training]**

Iida was trying to contact Bakugo, and Ochaco noticed, attempting to secure the bomb. Iida nocided her run towards the bomb and ran towards her, keeping his 'evil' persona while he said "Not so fast, Hero!"

Uraraka used her quirk on herself and jumped over Tenya, floating straight towards the bomb, however, thanks to Iida's speed, he grabbed the payload and moved it to another spot in a second, making her effort wasted, and now letting the 'Villain' see that she could make herself float, and he now needed to be careful of that. She tumbled on the floor and lost her headgear, stopping when she hit the wall.

"Admirable attempt!" Iida complimented. "But your quirk is no threat if you can't touch anything. I can easily keep this weapon out of your reach until time runs out! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ochako looked a bit sick, but she was still determined to continue the attempt, despite being at a complete disadvantage. Sora was cheering for her, in his head, but he was more focused on Izuku at the moment.

"What's the matter?" Katsuki asked. "You look scared. You dodged the attack, so you can still fight, can't you? Come and get me!"

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Enemy Strike]**

Izuku radioed Ochako for a status report. "Come in, what's the situation?"

"It's not good." Uraraka replied, sounding distressed.

"Are you ignoring me again?" Katsuki questioned, starting to twitch uncontrollably with that sadistic smile still on his face and sweat everywhere on his face. "I'll get your attention."

"Sir, isn't this getting out of hand?" Eijiro asked. "That Bakugo is acting real crazy. He's gonna kill him."

"Not so." All Might said.

Sora knew that Katsuki wouldn't kill Izuku, because he said himself that he was just going to beat Izuku down as badly as he was allowed to. But that didn't make this any more easy to watch. This was still his friend, being beaten and terrorized by this scum of a student. It was then that he was hearing something on his earpiece.

"Bakugo." All Might spoke into the mic. "Use that stored up power again and I'll stop this fight. Your team will lose."

"Huh?" Katsuki responded, looking really irritated with that command.

"To employ such a strong attack indoors, is inviting the destruction of the stronghold you should be protecting." All Might explained. "That's a poor strategy, whether you're a Hero or a Villain. The penalty will be a massive loss of points."

"The pillar by the window." Izuku said, as he said his plan to Ochako, while the others were focused on All Might's announcement to Bakugo. "Get there now."

Katsuki looked pissed and he charged to Izuku.

"FINE THEN!" He screamed as he blitzed towards the green Hero. "WE'LL FIGHT HAND TO HAND!"

Midoriya geared himself up for Katsuki's attack, getting ready to counter it, but as Katsuki closed the distance, he feigned an attack and launched himself over Izuku, while also making a smokescreen in front of the Hero's face, stopping himself behind his opponent and blasting Midoriya in the back, causing the boy to wince and yelp in immense pain from the force applied to his back.

Everyone was shocked at this attack, and wondered how he even did it. All except for Momo, who watched and Shoto, who explained it.

"He doesn't come off as a guy with a strategy, but he's actually quite intelligent." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Kirishima asked.

"He changed his trajectory mid air while using a blast that doubled as a smokescreen." Todoroki stated. "Very clever."

"A feign attack like that requires an extreme amount of precision." Momo added. "He had to calculate the physics and demonstrate control over his quirk."

"Ugh, Bakugo is uber talented." Kaminari said in a disapproving tone. "I hate it."

"And yet Izuku is still standing." Sora pointed out.

"Your point being?" Shoto replied.

"Until he either can't stand up anymore, or uses his quirk to end the fight in one blow, the battle isn't over." Sora said. "Midoriya is a thinker. That's how he's been able to deal with someone like Bakugo for almost ten minutes. If he plays his cards right, then this battle will be his win."

This explanation perplexed everyone there, even Momo, Shoto and Yagi were curious as to how Sora had that much confidence in Izuku's abilities, in spite of what is happening right now. Truth be told, Sora wanted Midoriya to just stay down, but he knew that his friend wouldn't do that, so the best that he could do was at least give the class some hope that Izuku could pull through. Besides, he wasn't wrong so far.

Back to the fight, Izuku was recovering from the shock when he heard Katsuki call out "Here it comes nerd! The famous right hook you were whining about!" He wasn't lying, and he went for it, landing a solid hit on the boys side, pushing Izuku into the air for a second, before Bakugo grabbed the Hero's right arm, and use his free hand to spin around and give himself the momentum to throw Midoriya over his body. "Deku! Don't you ever forget what you are!" He said, as he threw Izuku onto the ground, making the boy scream in pain from his back getting slammed on the ground. "YOU'RE A WEAKLING!"

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Evil Of Phycology]**

"This is hard to watch." Mina commented. "All he has to do is wrap tape around him, not kill him."

"Bakugo is certainly acting like a Villain." Fumikage chirped in.

"I thought Midoriya was pretty amazing at the start of the fight." Denki started. "But he's completely outmatched in terms of combat power. Not to mention that Bakugo seems like a natural at all this stuff."

"So much for him 'playing his cards right' huh?" Yuga said, looking at Sora as he did.

"When Midoriya is on the ground, then the fight will be over." Sora said, keeping his faith in his friend. "Until then, I have faith that the Heroes will win."

Izuku got up and was looking around, thinking of a way to do just, something, anything at this point. He needed some sort of idea that could get him either out of here, or Katsuki on the floor. He got on the move.

"He's running away." Ashido commented.

"Not very manly but he doesn't have much of a choice." Eijiro included. "He's outgunned, unless he's got some kind of plan. It's possible. With what that Sora kid has been saying, it seems like he might."

Izuku got himself to the wall and stood up, getting ready to try something that was crazy, but just might work. Katsuki marched towards him, looking irritated.

"Why won't you use your damn quirk against me?" He asked, looking offended. "Still think you can stop me without it?"

Izuku lowered his head, and said "That's not it."

"You've been hiding your true power for years!" Bakugo continued. "What's the deal Deku?! Did you think you were better than me this entire time!?"

"That's what you think?" Izuku asked. "You idiot. You've always been stronger Kacchan. I know that you're better than me!" Izuku's eyes teared up, but he kept going. "Can't you see? That's why I want to beat you! Because you're amazing!"

"You're even more of an idiot than I realized." Katsuki replied. "COME AT MEEEE!"

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST You Say Run]**

The both of them charged towards each other and weren't going to hold anything back. Bakugo started revving up his explosion, preparing to blast his opponent into hell, while Midoriya let One For All flow through his entire arm, looking like he was going to send his opponent to the afterlife.

"They're gonna kill each other!" Kirishima stated. "Sir!"

"No." Sora interjected. "He's got a plan."

"No amount of planning is going to stop Bakugo from letting loose that attack!" Denki retorted, almost yelling at Sora.

"He can do this." Sora responded. "I know he can."

"How is he going to do this!?" Mina asked, wondering if Sora was alright in the head.

"Uraraka now!" Izuku ordered, executing the plan that Sora had overheard on the earpiece.

"Right!" Ochaco responded, hugging the pillar that she needed to

The series of events on the screen played out exactly like Sora was about to say.

"He's not going to hit Katsuki." Sora said. "He's gonna aim it up and destroy the ceiling above them. The bomb is there and the force will knock Tenya off balance. Ochaco will use that opening to attack with the debris and the Pillar she's holding. From there, she'll float over Iida while he's distracted with the attack and secure the bomb. All while using his other hand to block the blast aimed at his face."

**[Silence]**

When they saw the series of events, and how Sora explained it to the letter, they were impressed at how it was 100% accurate.

"How did you know exactly what was going to happen?" Momo asked, shocked at how Sora could predict such a thing.

"I know Izuku well enough that he would do a crazy plan like that." Sora answered. "I've seen what he can do, and it would be best not to underestimate him." With that, Sora walked away, leaving the class stunned.

**[Play KH BBS OST Ventus]**

When he was out of the room, Sora took the earpieces out and put them in his pockets, as he took off to where Izuku was. What he said back there was true, but only to some extent. He knew Izuku would make a crazy plan like that, but the only reason he was able to explain it, was because of the fact that he heard the plan beforehand. It was also the reason that he had faith in Izuku, even when the kid was as injured as he could be.

Sora got to Izuku as quick as he did, thanks to his flowmotion and was able to catch his friend before he hit the ground. He got Midoriya in his arms, and smiled. The boy noticed Sora and was both surprised, and happy to see his friend.

"You did great Izuku." Sora said, carrying him out of the building, paying no mind to the mentally broken Katsuki that was right next to him. "Come on. Let's get you patched up."

"The Hero team WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINS!" All Might announced.

**And that is the end of this chapter. This was the longest one I have ever written. It's 15 pages long on my doc. The highest I ever did before was 11, so hey, new record for me. Either way, Sora's getting used to the school life and trying his best to make Izuku have as easy of a time as possible. Now that this fight was out of the way, I can now focus on the next big change in the original series, and how Sora being in this class, helps this specific group of three out in this training. Hope you enjoyed and Until I decide to upload again. ;)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**[Play KH BBS OST Eternal Moments]**

Thanks to Sora taking Izuku there before, he knew where to go, and got to the Nurse's office by the time the bots that were supposed to come get Izuku had gotten to where Katsuki was standing. Izuku was slightly conscious during this and was surprised at how fast they got here.

"H-How, did we..." Izuku struggled to speak.

"I used my Flowmotion on both of us." Sora explained, opening the door to the office. "I'll tell you the rest after you recover. I have to get back to class."

"My goodness!" Recovery Girl said, surprised at how fast the two got here. "How on earth, did you get here so fast? And what happened to him?"

"Combat training." Sora replied. "Sorry, but I gotta go. I'll tell you the rest after class."

"Wait! Hold on a minute!" Recovery Girl tried to stop Sora, but it was too late. The boy was already gone. "Ugh. You boys are the worst, when it comes to listening, you know that?"

Izuku couldn't really say anything in response, mainly because he was unconscious.

**[Silence]**

When Sora had gotten back to the group, he was just in time to hear about the MVP of the battle. When questioned about what's going on with Izuku, Sora just said that the nurse will take care of him, and that was enough of an answer.

"Well, despite the results," All Might started. "The MVP of this exercise is Young Iida."

Everyone was surprised, Except for Momo, and Shoto, as usual.

"Shouldn't it be one of the heroes instead, since they're the winners?" Tsuyu questioned

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Among Kosei]**

"Hmm. Valid question." All Might remarked. "Why didn't I choose one of those two? Who has a guess?"

"Sir, I can tell you why." Momo spoke up. "Iida embraced this challenge. He was the only one who truly adapted to his assigned role. I'll explain. Bakugo's judgement was clouded by a personal grudge against Midoriya. As you pointed out earlier, launching a large scale attack indoors was a foolish move. It could have been disastrous. Similarly, Midoriya's plan was also poorly thought out, considering the amount of damage he received. He rendered himself helpless. Not smart. As for Uraraka, she let her guard down mid battle, and her final attack was far too reckless considering the hypothetical stakes. If she treated the fake weapon as though it were real, she never would have risked using such an imprecise move. Iida was fully prepared for his opponent's arrival. He had a strategy, and never lost sight of his mission to protect the dummy weapon. Even if he was foiled in the end."

Sora noticed how Iida's shame from losing quickly ended up turning into bliss from the very, very long explanation that Momo gave, detailing why Iida was the best out of the 4. Sora also noticed how Yagi seemed a bit surprised at how detailed she was about the entire thing.

"Yes, well...you overlooked a few things." All Might interjected. "Young Iida could have relaxed a little bit in the exercise. But, otherwise you nailed it."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Dogimagi]**

Momo then explained about how devoting oneself to learning was the only way to become a top hero. Sora could only partially agree on that. While learning is important. Some things will be forever unpredictable, and as such, you have to take chances and risks that you don't want to do. You can't rely on a pattern that you have in your head all the time. That fight could even be proof of that. Katsuki changed his style mid fight and forced Izuku to take a risk that he didn't want to, but had to take. Sora decided to just move on from it.

"Now then!" All Might announced. "Time to blow this joint! Let's move onto the next match! Think about everything we saw and discussed as you tackle this training for yourself."

"Yes sir." Responded everyone except Bakugo.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST U.A. Reporting For Duty]**

Next up was Team B as the Heroes and Team I as the villians. Each side was getting ready. Sora noticed that the invisible person was taking off what little clothes she had left off. Smart, but still weird to think that there is technically a naked girl on the screen.

"Look alive kids!" All Might instructed. "Show us you're the embodiment of good...or evil! Let's go!"

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Strategy VS Wilderness]**

The big guy named Mezo started morphing his many limbs into ears, but then as the guy spoke for a few seconds, Shoto said something and then swiftly froze the entire building by the time Mezo walked outside. Shoto slowly made his way to the bomb and broke a sly smile as he said something towards Ojiro. The tailed boy didn't even fight back and begrudgingly accepted defeat at the hands of Shoto as the walking freezer touched the payload, signaling the end.

Everyone had their arms around them, shivering from the cold, huddled together, except for Sora, due to him being in a blizzard with not much clothes before. All Might then complimented how Shoto stopped the villains without damaging the weapon or his ally. This was a bit too one-sided, and the other students noticed this.

As if that display of power wasn't enough, he then melted all the ice as quickly as he made it, turning it into steam and any water that wasn't steamed, was a very high temperature. This wasn't a bit, it was way too one-sided. Overkill even. The other students noted how scary the guy acted, and also pointed out that he got in via recommendation, meaning that he had to be hot stuff.

Sora broke the ice and said, "I guess I know who I'm doing my exercise with now." earning a few glances at him.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Hero A]**

After the review of the second match, the next battle was Team H, as Heroes vs Team J, as Villians. The Villain strategy was good, making a makeshift barrier around the weapon, so it's harder to reach, but then Sora noticed something that was kinda unpleasant for him. The bird boy, named Tokoyami. His quirk was something he called Dark Shadow, and when in the dark areas of the building, it seemed to grow in size and power.

When Sora first saw it, it looked like a pure heartless. The dark skin, the yellow eyes, the way it attacked with claws. It reminded Sora of the Guardian he faced over and over during his adventures. It felt so weird to him, seeing a kid his age, maybe older, have a power that Sora was already familiar with, even though it's one he did not like to remember.

The match was fairly even, but in the end, the Heroes were able to support each other perfectly, securing the weapon in the end.

Next was Team C, as Villians vs Team G, as Heroes. Momo created steel plates to seal off all entrances to the room with the payload, while Mineta just stared at her features, earning himself a very annoyed glance from the girl. During this time, Jiro had used her earplugs that were actually a part of her ears, to listen in through the building and find the team easily. Kaminari used his electric powers, but it turns out that if he does for too long, he short circuits and becomes dumb. With the situation being too stacked up against the Heroes, they lost.

Next was Team E as Heroes and Team F as Villians. This one was weird. Koda's ability to talk to animals was good for getting backup, but they gave away the position of the payload when the windows were broken, in order to do that. Sato's super strength was also good, but he got dumb and tired after five minutes. Mina's acid was good for her to move around, but she had to be careful not to hurt anyone with it, and also Aoyama's cape. And Aoyama...well, he was trying to look good, and his laser was only good for scaring off the birds that came after them. The Villains won, due to the Heroes constantly getting lost, because Mina melted her map by accident, and Yuga tossed his at the beginning of the match.

After the review of that last battle was over, it was time for the last match.

**[Silence]**

"All Right!" All Might called out. "Time for the final battle! The teams will now be Young Sora and Young Shoji as the Heroes and Team I reprising the Villain role! Head over to the last building and get yourselves prepared."

"Yes sir." The four of them said in unison, turning around and walking out the door.

As the four of them had exited the room, Sora had noticed that his opponents were looking a little down. Toru's shoes were dragging a bit, and Ojiro didn't look too happy. Even his ally was a little disheartened, looking less determined than he was before. Sora could see that the three of them felt humiliated at the fact that they had to do this, after the embarrassment that was Shoto's power play. As Team I was starting to walk ahead, Sora decided to do what he does.

"Hey you two." He called out, getting the two's attention.

"What is it?" Mashirao asked, while both of them turned around to face Sora, who was sticking his arm out, and holding it in front of the two.

"May the best team win." Sora said with a reassuring smile.

The two of them stopped and from what Sora could tell, Ojiro was a bit taken aback at this move. When Sora was about to say something, he saw Hagakure's glove grab Sora's hand and shake it for a second.

"Yeah." She replied, sounding reinvigorated. "Good luck you two."

Mashirao ended up extending his arm out to Shoji, who reciprocated the action with one of his arms. Now that the teams were in better spirits, they headed to the building they needed to go to, looking forward to the event.

**[Play KH Re:Chain of Memories OST Just Wondering]**

Sora and Mezo were waiting outside the building, getting themselves prepared. Sora was waving his Keyblade around, practising some spells by performing the actions, but not actually casting the spells, and Shoji was practicing his morphing abilities, by changing the ends of his limbs from hands, to ears, to eyes, and back to hands, as fast as he could. Sora felt excited, because he could finally let loose and properly test his abilities, or at least what he had left after he vanished and was taken here.

"Okay!" All Might spoke into the mic. "Let the final battle for today, BEGIN!"

**[Play KH3 OST Sound of Reassurance]**

Sora tapped Mezo's shoulder and got his partner's attention. "I got an idea." Sora said. "Hold onto me."

"Um...ok?" Shoji replied, placing a hand on Sora's shoulder. "What now?"

Just then, the two began to glow blue. Mezo was confused, looking at Sora, who just smiled and gave a thumbs up, before suddenly suddenly using his Flowmotion to blitz to the top of the building, without making a sound. This move, shocked Shoji, who was still holding onto Sora, almost expecting this to not be all.

"Ok." Sora remarked. "Let's head inside and win this thing."

Mezo nodded and let go of Sora's shoulder. The two of them slowly entered through the door on the rooftop, making sure to be as quiet as possible, shutting the door behind them. Sora tapped his hand and then cupped it around his ear, signaling Shoji to use one of his limbs to make an ear and listen to the sounds in the building.

"Three floors below us," Mezo quietly informed Sora. "Lots of sounds are coming from there. Most likely setting up extra traps. And another noise a few floors below that. Footsteps, wearing boots. They're heavy."

Sora nodded and then looked down at the flight that the pair had to scale down. Sora then quietly asked. "Hey, are you able to use your arms to parachute down?"

"I can slow down my fall with them but not use them like a parachute." Shoji answered.

"Alright." Sora replied. "When I signal you with my earpiece, jump down."

"What, what are you..." Mezo started, but couldn't finish as he saw Sora go over the safety railing and dive down the stairs.

Though he had done this before, Sora forgot to tell his partner about that. When he looked back up, he noticed Shoji looked at him like he was a madman, and Sora had felt kinda bad about that. Anyway, he landed safely and silently on the floor, then radioed Mezo to jump. When he looked up, he saw his partner, falling a slight bit slower than he was.

It was then, that Sora summoned the Kingdom Key and held it forward, bracing himself, as he radioed Shoji to aim for the key that he was holding out. Mezo angled himself properly and landed on the key, but Sora almost lost his grip, and the sword was very close to the ground. Shoji quietly got himself off of the blade and they started walking through the halls.

Mezo was taking point, having an eye on one of his arms, looking behind him, a pair of ears to monitor the sounds and give Sora any updates, and the rest of them as other eyes looking in any other direction. Sora had his Kingdom Key in his hand, and was staying close to Shoji, keeping his eyes open as well.

"Someone's coming." Mezo said, finding the closest room he could and getting himself and Sora there. The footsteps were getting closer and it sounded like they were running, like whoever it was, heard that.

"Hagakure." Ojiro spoke, stopping in his tracks outside the room the two were hiding in. "I heard something over here. I'm gonna check it out."

"Got it." Toru responded. "Tell me if you find them."

"Understood." Mashirao replied, starting to look around for any trace of the two.

Sora quietly got out his capture tape and was silently creeping up behind the boy, getting ready to subdue him, but when he pulled on the role, it made a very loud noise.

**[Play KH BBS OST The Tumbling]**

The tailed boy heard that, and didn't hesitate to turn around and attempt to kick his opponent, but Sora jumped back and summoned his Kingdom Key. Ojiro moved forward, spinning around, swinging his tail horizontally. Sora ducked and went for a thrust with his blade, but Mashirao saw through it, grabbing the blade and pulling Sora towards himself, using his free hand to throw a punch, that Sora caught with his free hand. The Keyblade wielder unsummoned his weapon, jumped up and drop-kicked his opponent, making some distance between the two, before summoning the Kingdom Key to stop himself from hitting the floor too hard.

While Ojiro was stopping his fall with his tail, Sora silently signaled to Mezo to go, while he took care of Mashirao. Shoji nodded and got out of there, leaving Sora to deal with his opponent.

"Fighting me one on one when you could have teamed up on me?" Ojiro pointed out.

"It's the fair thing to do." Sora remarked. "Besides, I trust that Mezo can take care of himself."

"Well then let's get started." Mashirao said, getting ready to continue the fight.

Sora nodded and then went towards Ojiro, Keyblade in hand as he prepared to swing, but Mashirao was faster and jumped up in the air, doing a front flip to gain the momentum needed to swing his tail down, full force at Sora, but was surprised to see that the swordsman blocked the attack head on, and even reversed the momentum, forcing Ojiro back up in the air. Sora took the opportunity and used his Flowmotion to get to the ceiling and then launch himself down, forcing the tailed student to the ground. Sora jumped off and then stuck his Keyblade up, waving it around for half a second while Mashirao was getting back up, and then he pointed it towards Ojiro, the tip glowing orange as he positioned himself.

"Fire!" Sora announced.

Just then, a small fireball came out of the tip of the blade and went towards Mashirao at a moderate pace, giving himself just enough time to dodge the attack. He looked back at Sora to see that he wasn't in view, but still heard the Hero close by. He looked up and saw Sora coming at him with a downward slash. He braced and managed to catch the blade with both of his hands, before attempting to pull Sora towards the floor, only for the Keyblade wielder to unsummon his sword, and resummon in reverse grip, then attempt to land an upward slash. Mashirao saw this, and managed to dodge by the skin of his teeth. Sora then landed on his free hand and pushed himself back upright, backflipping away to get some distance again.

"Not this time." Ojiro said, lunging himself forward and closing the distance, getting right in Sora's face and landing a solid sidekick on the Keyblade weilder's chest, making him lose his balance and almost fall on his back, but Mashirao grabbed Sora's arm, used his tail to trip the Keyblade wielder, and throw him over his shoulder into the wall. Sora hit the wall hard, as he bounced off of it and back into Mashirau, who was getting himself ready to spin kick Sora when he rebounded towards him, but Sora managed to block the attack and push himself away, rolling to safety.

"You're pretty good." Sora pointed out, getting up. And getting ready to continue.

"Thanks." Ojiro replied. "You too." He was panting from the scuffle, he looked a bit tired.

**[Silence]**

Back in the Monetary Room, most of the class was amazed with that spectacle.

"Holy crap man!" Denki said.

"He's strong, fast, can summon and unsummon that key thing at will, and shoot fire?" Sato pointed out.

"What else can this guy do?" Hanta questioned.

"What the heck is his quirk?" Minoru asked.

"It's like my creation quirk, but on a whole different scale." Momo pointed out.

"Wait, you can do those things too?" Kaminari questioned.

"No." Yaoyorozu answered. "I can't create things like fire, and I can't unmake my creations. I also have to know what I'm creating, down to a molecular level, and it looks like he has to just say whatever he makes."

"His quirk is called Summon." All Might said.

"Summon?" Eijiro repeated.

"Correct." All Might answered. "He can summon objects and natural elements out of thin air, as well as remove them."

"So that blue light around him, must be some sort of application of his quirk, summoning that around himself and allowing him to move at such high speeds. Most likely some sort of unique element that he can make." Momo hypothesized. "Top that off, with the fact that he can choose what direction he can summon the key shaped weapon, as well as potentially having other elemental based attacks, and he might be unrivaled in this class when it comes to his quirk."

The students were amazed and also kinda jealous. Toshinori however, was just glad that the class bought that excuse. Sora has way too many abilities to count, even when he is limited. It's a good thing that someone who actually has a quirk that is somewhat similar to Sora's abilities, was here to 'explain' it.

Mashirao was still panting from the scuffle, it took a lot of his strength to hold back Sora's attacks, and he was starting to feel tired, because of the adrenaline leaving his system. Sora noticed this and unsummoned his Keyblade.

"You need to take a break?" Sora asked, looking a bit concerned. "I didn't go in too hard, did I?"

"Huh?" Ojiro replied. "You mean you're not even trying?"

"Well, I'm holding back so I don't hurt you." Sora sheepishly explained, scratching the back of his head as he tried to be careful with his fight.

Mashirao was shocked, because Sora didn't look like that strong of a guy, but he was practically unscathed. He ended up letting his guard down and that would have cost him if it was anyone else.

"Sorry that I didn't say anything." Sora apologized. "I didn't want you to get discouraged, fighting me."

**[Play KH BBS OST The Worlds]**

Ojiro smirked. This guy was considering his feelings, after what happened last time. It was almost just like before. He didn't stand a chance. Sora was on a whole different level, but unlike the first time, he wasn't mad about it. The opposite in fact. In spite of just meeting Sora, the Hero of this scenario ended up earning the Villain's respect in more ways than one.

"Well that's very kind of you." Mashirao commented. "But you still have to capture me if you want to move forward, so I suggest you do that."

Sora then nodded and resummoned the Kingdom Key.

**[Play KH BBS OST Risky Romp]**

Sora went in for another attack, but Ojiro wasn't going to go down, even though he had no chance, he would still at least stall Sora's time or try to catch the Hero off guard and use his capture tape. He used his tail to propel himself forward, getting right to Sora and tackling the Keyblade wielder to the ground. He stayed on top and tried to use the tape right there, but Sora rolled back and got himself on top of Mashirao, grabbing the tape and throwing it to the side.

"Almost got me there." Sora commented.

While Ojiro appreciated the praise from his opponent, he was focusing on trying to get Sora off of him. He got one of his legs in front of him, and kicked Sora off of him. He then rolled back and got on his feet, but Sora already closed the distance, and started swinging his weapon at Mashirao, forcing him to dodge and try to back up. He ended up backed into a wall and Sora pinned him there, pressing the Kingdom Key on his throat, holding his hands up with the other hand, and pressing Ojiro's feet down to the floor with his own.

"Got you." Sora said.

"Indeed you did." Mashirao said, accepting defeat, as he let Sora wrap the tape around him.

"That was a good match." Sora said. "Let's have another sometime."

"I'd like that." Ojiro replied.

**[Silence]**

"Hey Mezo." Sora said into his earpiece. "Mashirao's out. Where are you?"

"I'm two floors down, near the far back left corner of the building." Shoji replied. "I'm disarming the traps that were set up around the payload so I can get to it."

"You hear the other one around?" Sora asked.

"No." Mezo pointed out. "I haven't heard anything ever since you finished your fight."

"Keep your guard up." Sora said. "She could be anywhere. I'll head over to you."

"Understood." Shoji replied.

As Mezo was getting closer to the payload, he was increasingly cautious, making many ears around his body. He didn't need eyes, since he was tracking someone invisible, but that was his mistake, as he would soon see.

**[Play KH BBS OST Mkaukau]**

He suddenly felt a body drop on him and wrap around his back. It was Toru, she climbed up one of the pillars and waited for Shoji to get close, so she would be able to sneak up on him without making a sound. He struggled, but couldn't shake her off of him. He felt the capture tape start to wrap around his body, and he kept shaking his body, to try and get her off, but it wasn't working. He then viciously spread his arms out, managing to get her off, but she did that on purpose, as the capture tape was now surrounding him. She then tugged and got Mezo completely wrapped up.

"Yes!" She cheered "I did it. Now all that's left is Sora."

Mezo grunted, but then admitted defeat. "Good move. I could hear your movements, but you didn't make a move until I was right where you wanted me."

"Yep!" She explained. "The traps were set up so that they would lead you to here, where I could literally get the drop on you."

Shoji then closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "So where do you want me?"

"Oh right." Hagakure realized that Mezo needed to be moved. "Just sit next to the bomb please."

Toru got Shoji up and moved him over to the payload, making him look like a hostage in this situation. She then climbed up another pillar, using the spare capture tape as a rope to wrap around the pillar and climb up.

**[Silence]**

Sora had gotten to the room that Mezo mentioned and then looked around. He didn't see any traps, or any sign of the girl. He did however notice Shoji, strapped to the payload.

"Mezo!" Sora called out, rushing over to his ally.

**[Play KH ReChain of Memories OST Monstrous Monstro]**

Sora was almost there when he saw capture tape, surrounding his body. He barely had any time to summon his blade in reverse grip and cut through it. He twirled the blade around and then, with one hand, scraped the edge of it on the ground for a second, before, executing an upward slice behind him, turning himself around as he did the slice, to get ready for a fight, but she dropped the tape, making it unknown where she was.

He looked around for anything that could clue him in on where she was, but he couldn't see anything in the room move. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder, he instinctively turned, and he then felt his hood get pulled over his head and tugged down. Sora dropped the Kingdom Key and tried to grab Toru, but she let go and managed to snatch his capture tape, unrolling it, and trying to wrap up Sora in it. Sora jumped up and summoned the Keyblade, waving it above his head and then pointing it straight at the floor, the tip glowing white.

"Blizzard!" Sora called out.

Suddenly, an ice crystal came out of the blade and struck the ground, shattering the crystal, and spreading snowflakes around the area. Some landed on Hagakure and Sora noticed that. He used his Flowmotion to get to her, and he grabbed her wrists, due to her still holding the tape, and him being able to trace it to her hands. He held them up and then got both her hands, in one of Sora's, giving him a free hand to grab the tape, but she kicked the tape away, and then kicked Sora's leg, making him lose his grip as she pushed him away, making him stumble to the floor for a second.

Sora could hear her making a b-line for the tape, that was also in front of the bomb, and he acted fast. He shot out another Blizzard and then used Flowmotion on the ice trail it made. Toru unwrapped the tape again, but she failed to notice Sora's approach, only noticing the Blizzard, as she moved to the side and watched it trail past the payload. When she looked back to Sora, he had already taken the tape and it was unraveled all around her.

She tried to get out of the way, but Sora had already won. He held onto one end of the tape and let his Flowmotion do the rest. The tape restricted her body to the neck down, making her look like a mummy and she ended up being pulled with Sora towards the bomb. Sora had jumped off the ice trail and Hagakure ended up following him up. Sora landed next to the payload and he extended his arms out, catching her, before she hit the ground, and then gently putting her down before placing his hand on the payload.

**[Play KH Union Cross OST Game Central Station]**

"And with that spectacular move, the winners ARRRRRRRE the Heroes!" All Might announced on the Mic.

"Yeah!" Sora cheered.

"Awwww!" Toru cried out. "We lost again!"

"But you did so much better this time." Sora pointed out. "You almost had me a few times there."

Hagakure thought about it for a second and then said, "Yeah, you're right about that. That was so much better than just getting a burning shower."

Sora chuckled at the remark and helped his classmates up. He cut the tape that was holding Mezo, and was about to do it for Toru, but then stopped.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Uh, do you know where you put your clothes?" Sora asked.

"Oh." Hagakure realized what he was talking about. "J-Just cut me loose and look away when you finish. I-I'll get the tape off me."

Sora innocently chuckled and signaled Shoji to go on ahead. Though Mezo was confused at why this was a problem, since she was invisible, he still obliged. When Shoji left the room, Sora cut the tape, turned around and walked away, not looking back, so she could have some privacy.

He went back to cut off Ojiro's tape, but Mezo already undid it. The three then walked together towards the entrance of the building. But Mashirao had something to say. "Shoji told me about your scuffle with Hagakure. He said that she managed to get out of your grip."

"Yeah." Sora confirmed.

"Be honest with me." Ojiro commented. "You let her go on purpose, didn't you? Because your grip is actually really strong, even with one hand."

Sora placed his hands behind his head and replied, "Mayyyyybe."

"You let your bout with her drag on?" Mezo questioned.

"Well all three of you looked down in the dumps after that first match, and I knew that my words of encouragement at the beginning weren't going to be enough." Sora explained. "So I made it my mission to make all of you guys feel like you weren't just fodder, that you were actual contenders for becoming amazing Pro Heroes."

"So you held back in our fights and let us get a few good shots, to boost our confidence." Mashirao stated.

"While having faith that I could deal with getting the payload alone." Shoji added.

"Exactly." Sora confirmed. "And because of that, the three of you all played important parts and did amazing."

Ojiro smiled and Mezo calmly closed his eyes.

"You're something else Sora." Shoji remarked.

"Is that a good kind of something?" Sora asked.

"The best kind of something." Mashirao answered.

Sora smiled let out a joyous laugh that got the other two to join in. When they got to the entrance, they waited for Toru to arrive. When she did, the four of them walked together over to the Monetary Room, all happy with what happened back there.

**[Play KH Unchained OST Daybreak Town Field]**

The four of them got there and stood next to each other, waiting for whatever critique was coming their way.

"Well out of all four of you." All Might started. "The best of the bunch was Young Hagakure."

Sora was proud of her, and he noticed as the gloves shook for a second. She either perked up, or was genuinely surprised. Either way, it was good for her

"Who here would like to explain why, while we head to the exit?" All Might requested.

Of course, Momo raised her hand and began her explanation of Yagi's reasoning, while they all made their way to the exit of the battle center.

Sora got the basics. He let his guard down a few times, Mezo followed orders, but was reckless. Mashirao let his guard down a few times. Toru was acting like a Villain would. Heroes won, but they weren't the best because of this and that, and the Villains were not as good because of blah blah blah. Sora saw all Might looking at him, and he slyly, pointed at his wrist, signaling to All Might that he was cutting it a bit close.

"Okay!" All Might announced "Full marks all around! The only major injury was caused by Young Midoriya. Excellent work."

"It's nice to hear some encouraging words, after our Homeroom Class." Asui commented. "Mr. Aizawa was kind of a buzzkill."

Everyone nodded to that. But Sora was rubbing his wrists, trying to tell Toshinori to go. Yagi was just starting to steam up a little bit.

**[Silence]**

"I'm happy to bring such staggering positivity to my class!" All Might announced. "That's all for now folks, I should go and check on Young Midoriya's progress. Now watch how a Pro exits, like he's got SOMEWHERE TO BE!" He took off as fast as he could, leaving behind a bis smoke trail and a small hole where he stood before. Sora stopped fidgeting with his wrists and sighed in relief.

"Ok you guys, THAT is a hero." Denki commented.

"Aww, I'll never be able to run that fast." Mashirao remarked.

"Super awesome." Minoru praised.

That was a bit too close. Yagi was straining to keep the form up during Sora's test, but that was about all he could do. Hopefully he gets to someplace where he can debuff himself safely, on time. Sora was about to follow Yagi to see Izuku, but realized that he had to go to the Afternoon classes.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Lunch Song]**

The Afternoon classes were just like the morning classes, Geometry, Science, Government, all that stuff. Sora, though concerned about Izuku, was still able to pay attention in the courses and take notes. He took as much as he could, so he can share the notes with Izuku. He also asked for 2 copies of any worksheets that the class was assigned to complete, to give to his friend after school. When those were done with, school was out.

Sora went over to the nurses office and gave the papers he grabbed for Izuku, to Recovery girl, and also apologised for just dropping him off here without explaining anything. After a short, stern talk about giving people time to speak, before running off, Sora then made his way to the Development Studio, to meet the guy who gave him the note. He knocked on the door, waiting for a response, and then saw a guy that he thinks was called Power Loader, answer the door.

**[Silence]**

"Whatcha need?" He asked.

"I'm here to see someone." Sora commented. "This person gave me a note and told me to meet them here." Sora showed the note to the Hero, and he let kid in.

"He's over in the back of the room, past Mei. The pink haired girl, he mentioned." Power Loader pointed out.

"You don't sound too thrilled to talk about this guy." Sora pointed out.

"He's another Developer, very stingy about payment and his property. Not the best guy to work with." Power Loader explained. "He said he was gonna leave a month ago, but something changed his mind, and now I'm stuck with him."

Sora felt kinda bad for the guy. Hopefully he can handle whoever this Developer is, especially since this mystery man wanted to see him in person. Sora looked around the room, trying to find any trace of another person, but he couldn't see anyone.

"Down here, Kupo." A voice called out, close to the ground.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Professor Aizawa Theme]**

Sora looked down and saw who it was. It was undeniable. The big, round nose. The puffy antenna on his head. The white fur, The tiny ears. The small purple wings. It was the person that Sora could count on seeing, everywhere he went. It still greatly shocked Sora though.

"Moogle!?" Sora responded.

"In the flesh, Kupo!" Moogle responded, flying up to Sora's eye level. "I was wondering where our number one customer was, Kupo." He whispered that last part.

"How are you even here?" Sora asked.

"We've set up shop everywhere for the past decade, Kupo." Moogle replied. "You think that we don't have every place covered at this point, Kupo?"

"Good point." Sora said. "I'm still surprised that you wanted to see me though."

"I wanted to make sure that it was really you, Kupo." Moogle explained. "I know how your stuff works, Kupo. It ain't really compatible with anyone else who works here, Kupo. So when I saw that you were applying to the school, I decided to stay and work with the staff as an extra Licenced Developer, Kupo."

"Wait, but how am I going to purchase your synthesis recipes and the materials?" Sora questioned. "Munny isn't a currency accepted here, and if it was, I only have 1000 in a pouch."

"Don't worry about that, Kupo." Moogle reeasured. "I get paid to help make things for the kids, so my fee is already covered, Kupo. Besides, you're the biggest spender out of all of our customers, Kupo. We've lost count of how many prize postcards you've sent us, and you also complete all the synthesis goals and use all the recipes, during your past escapades with us, Kupo. I'll give you this freebie, Kupo."

Sora was relieved at that explanation, but he still felt kinda spoiled if this was the case. Then again, if Moogle wants to do this, then he'll let the Developer follow his heart.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Among Kosei]**

"You two seem to know each other." Power Loader interjected, as he walked towards the two.

"Of course, Kupo." Moogle responded. "He volunteered testing out our Support Items for the past year. But he stopped when he was getting ready to apply to U.A."

The pink haired girl who was named Mei gasped, and got behind Sora, looking a bit too excited. "That means you'll be the perfect person to test out all my babies, when I finish them!" She remarked, already starting to feel Sora up, who was already uncomfortable, with how quickly she moved in on him.

"Hey, I called dibs on him the moment I got his costume, Kupo!" Moogle said, trying to get the girl away, but physically unable to move her, even when he was pulling a lock of her hair. "Find your own volunteer, Kupo!"

"Hey, hey! Break it up!" Power Loader called out, getting Mei off of Sora, and Moggle off of Mei. "Sorry about that kid. These two are pretty competitive, in spite of meeting each other yesterday."

"Ehh...It's fine." Sora replied. "I just hope I didn't start a fight by accident."

"More like a rivalry." Power Loader replied, as he walked with Sora to the door. "Thanks for stopping by."

Sora smiled and gave a thumbs up, letting the door close behind him. But as soon as the door closed, he heard some more banter.

"Dibs on his next request!" Mei called out.

"Fat chance, Kupo!" Moogle retorted.

"You can't call dibs on a person you two!" Power Loader remarked.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Bright and Cheerfully]**

Sora, decided to leave while he still could, and high tailed it back to the classroom, to see Izuku, making quite a bit more friends. Sora smiled and walked back in to listen to the praise of his friend, but ended up hearing something else funny, on the sidelines.

"So noisy." Fumikage commented.

"Tokoyami!' Iida announced "Stop using that desk as a chair! Get off of it this instant!"

"Dude, you need to chill." Jiro remarked, taking Tenya by surprise.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST I'll Become a Hero]**

"You're carrying a lot of tension" Ojiro pointed out.

"No one understands." Iida said. "I cannot condone actions that disrespect these desks! Not when great men and women, our upperclassmen use them."

"Also noisy." Fumikage repeated.

"Talk about a diverse class." Sora muttered to himself.

Denki and Ochaco then walked in, and it seemed like Denki was trying to ask her out, but when she saw Izuku, she went over to talk to him. Nice try though. When she asked about why Midoriya wasn't healed all the way, he mentioned something about stamina, before noticing that Katsuki wasn't here. When she explained why, Izuku rushed out of the class and went to go find him. Sora was about to follow, but then got stopped by the crowd.

**[Play KH Union Cross OST Dearly Beloved]**

"Hey, you're the guy who had that Summon Quirk, right?" Hanta pointed out.

"Oh, uh yeah." Sora confirmed. "My name is Sora."

"Hanta Sero." Sero replied.

"Eijiro Kirishima." Eijiro added.

"Mina Ashido" Mina included.

"Yuga Aoyama." Yuga said, in an unsessisarilly flamboyant manner.

"Minoru Mineta." Mineta jumped up.

"Rikido Sato" Rikido contributed.

"Tsuyu Asui, But you can call me Tsu." Tsuyu, remarked.

"The way you used your quirk was amazing!" Ashido praised. "You were running circles around those two, during your fights."

"You even gave them fair fights too." Kirishima added. "Real manly stuff."

"You didn't even break a sweat either." Sato pointed out.

"What else can you do with your quirk?" Mineta asked.

"Yeah! Come on, tell us." Mina pressed. "Can you make other weapons, and shoot out things like wind and rocks?"

"How many things can you make at once?" Hanta added.

"What's its weakness?" Tsu asked.

"Hey, hey hey." Sora spoke up. "One at a time. I can't answer all your questions if I don't know what you're asking."

This was definitely a much better day than yesterday. Sora was already making friends with about a third of the classroom in a day, and Izuku seemed to be as well. Sora was a bit worried that he'd have to watch Izuku a bit more closely, but with what happened today. Izuku might be fine, with this friendship circle, he had. Now Sora could focus on making friends here, without worrying about Izuku being a social outcast.

**And here is a few of the things that have been changed. First off, Mezo and Team I actually get to have a proper battle, even though Sora pulled his punches. Secondly, Sora's 'quirk' is revealed to the class, by All Might. You can make your own ****commentary**** of his 'quirk' introduction, with a present Mic Voice in you head. Thirdly, Moogle is present and will help Sora as his Support Item Developer, basically ****giving**** Sora ****access**** to the Synthesis shop, and also giving him a guy who can patch up his clothes without going overboard. ****Fourthly****, Sora is going to start making his own friends, since Izuku has already gotten quite a few, now. And lastly, All Might cut it even closer than last time. Now that this is taken care of, I'm gonna take a nap. Until I decide to upload again. ;)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Among Kosei]**

The next day was...pretty crowded at the entrance. Sora thought that yesterday was bad when he was asked so many questions, but now the Press was here, basically demanding answers from the students walking in who was in All Might's class, meaning everyone in 1-A was stuck outside, trying to get in and hopefully not deal with too much questions being thrown at them. Sora was with Izuku, Ochako, and Tenya, when the Press stormed over and started bombarding the group with questions.

"Hey you." A female reporter approached Izuku. She then asked "Can you tell us what it's like to work so closely with All Might?"

Izuku was already starting to get nervous and couldn't find an excuse. Sora already had it covered. He placed his hands on his friend's shoulder and pulled Midoriya back, placing himself in the way of the reporter. He put on a polite smile and had one hand behind his back. He used that hand to signal the other three to just get inside while they still can. Izuku got the message and with some persuading to Tenya, got them to get inside while Sora distracted them. Katsuki also managed to get inside thanks to Sora, but the Keyblade wielder didn't notice him.

"Sorry, He's just a little camera shy." Sora explained. "I'll answer some questions before I head in though."

"Thank you very much young man." The reporter didn't waste any time. "Are you one of the students who is in a class with All Might?"

"Yes, I was in one of his classes yesterday." Sora replied.

"What was it like being trained by the number one hero?" She questioned.

"It was great." Sora answered. "He made the class feel more lively, and he was pretty good, when it came to our safety when we had to use our quirks."

"What kind of teacher is he?" She continued questioning.

"I don't know." Sora responded. "It was his first day, so I don't think anybody knows yet." He nervously chuckled.

"What's he like in person?" The reporter asked.

Mr. Aizawa then walked in front of Sora and got in the way of the reporter.

"I think you've bothered my student enough." He said, "Go on, get out of here."

Aizawa walked with Sora while the Reporter tried getting their attention, Sora was about to turn around, but Aizawa advised against it, as it would probably make them try to stay a bit longer. After that, Sora heard a very loud alarm, as well as multiple sounds of metal doors. He turned around and then saw that the entire entrance was now blocked off.

"Uh...What just happened?" Sora asked.

"One of them probably tried to get in and tripped off the security system." Aizawa explained.

"We have a security system?" Sora replied.

"We train heroes here." Aizawa pointed out. "Some people don't like heroes and try to attack the schools that we have for them. So we made it that only students, police, people with a special pass, and faculty members can get in here, unless we disable the security system ourselves."

"That's good to know." Sora remarked.

"That means you shouldn't lose your student ID" Aizawa commented. "Go on and get to class."

"Oh, right." Sora realized that the class was about to start, and if he stayed at the same pace that Aizawa was going, then he'd be late, so he took off as fast as he could, to get to homeroom on time.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST I'll become a hero!]**

Sora managed to get there on time and was thanked by Izuku for getting him, Iida, and Uraraka out of there. When Aizawa got to class, everyone was already in their seats. He didn't waste any time.

"Decent work on yesterday's combat training you guys." Aizawa commented. "I saw the video feeds and went over each of your team's results." He then looked at Katsuki. "Bakugo. You're talented, so don't sulk like a child about your loss, okay?"

Katsuki still looked sour about that, and he responded "Yeah, whatever."

"And Midoriya." Aizawa continued, causing the boy to tense up. "I see the only way you won the match was by messing up your arm again. Work harder, and don't give me the excuse that you don't have control over your quirk. That line's already getting old." Izuku was looking ashamed, as Aizawa continued. "You can't keep breaking your body while training here. But your Quirk will be really useful if you can get a handle on it. So show a little urgentsy huh?"

Izuku perked up on that last bit of Aizawa's explanation and was very determined to get his quirk under control. "Right!" He responded.

"Lastly, Sora." Aizawa said. Oh Crud.

"I noticed that you held back again." He started. "Normally I wouldn't tolerate that, but considering the reason why you did it, I'll let it slide for now."

Sora didn't know whether to be relieved or to face palm. It wasn't because Aizawa saw him hold back. It was because Sora didn't tell the rest of the class at all. Because of that, everyone who didn't know was shocked, because Sora not only was almost perfect in his combat training, but he held back on it, and the class could only guess why.

"Just don't make a habit out of it." Aizawa remarked.

"Understood sir." Sora replied.

"Let's get down to business." Aizawa spoke again. "Our first task will decide your future."

The entire class was tense. What was it this time? Another quirk test? A test of brains? Some sort of test of heart? Whatever it was, the class couldn't really be calm about it, considering last time.

"You all need to pick a class representative." Aizawa explained.

That exited the students a bit too much. Everybody started volunteering for the role.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Slapstick]**

"Pick me guys. I wanna be class rep." Eijiro called out.

"I'll take it." Denki spoke next.

"Yeah, you're gonna need me." Kyoka interjected.

"Someone with style should" Yuga started, before being canceled out by Mina.

"Over here, I'm totally the right pick." She shouted.

Everyone was going for the role, except for Sora and Shoto. Sora did not want to deal with any more than he already had to, when it involved school, so he wasn't interested in the position, but that did not stop the rest of the class from basically screaming at Mr. Aizawa to pick themself over recommending someone else.

"Silence, everyone please!" Tenya broke the commotion. "The class representative's duty is to lead others. It's not something just anyone can do. You must first have the trust of every student in the classroom. Therefore, the most logical way to fill this position is Democratically. We will hold an election to choose our leader."

Everyone just thought about it as an excuse to vote for him, but Sora thought he had a good point.

"Is this really the best idea?" Kaminari asked.

"We've only known each other for a few days." Tsu pointed out. "How do we know who we can trust?"

"Besides, everyone will just vote for themselves." Kirishima added.

"Most people will." Iida remarked. "But that means whoever does receive multiple votes must truly be the most suitable person for the job." He looked at Aizawa, who was getting in his sleeping bag, looking uninterested. "It's the best way, right sir?"

"Do what you want, just decide before my nap's over." Aizawa replied, laying on the floor.

"Thank you for your trust." Tenya responded.

With that, everyone got a slip of paper, and voted. Sora was a bit torn, between two people. Tenya and Momo. Iida was very serious about the role, and he did seem like someone who could lead the class, but Yaoyorozu basically was a natural born leader in a sense, and she seemed to always be the best in the class. Sora didn't have much time, and just decided to go with Momo.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Professor Aizawa Theme]**

The votes were tallied and there were many people who got one vote. However, Sora had four votes, while Momo had three. The keyblade wielder was actually surprised that he was considered by four other people, but he could guess who they were. Midoriya was undoubtedly one of them, due to the two knowing each other, and the other three had to be Mashirao, due to the battle and how Sora held back for him, Mezo, due to Sora placing his faith in the six armed student, and Toru, due to him being nice to her, and how he also pulled his punches against her.

"I didn't even vote for myself and I still got the most?" Sora questioned.

"You're complaining about getting the job?" Sero asked.

"No. I'm just surprised that I was considered." Sora explained.

Tenya looked a bit ashamed that he didn't get any votes, but he also didn't argue with the system that he offered.

"So you voted for someone else, huh?" Momo pointed out.

"But you knew it was best to vote for yourself right?" Rikido remarked. "What were you trying to prove here Iida?"

Sora stepped up to the front of the class, and Momo was to his left.

"Alright, the class rep is Sora." Aizawa announced. "And our deputy is Yaoyorozu."

Sora hid his discomfort about receiving the job. He didn't really know how it worked, but he was gonna give it a try, unless it proved too much for him. Then he'd give it to Momo, since she was his vote to begin with.

"Uhh...I look forward to...repping I guess." Sora said.

"I suppose I can accept this." Momo replied.

"This might not be too bad." Asui commented.

"Yeah, I could definitely get behind Sora as the class rep." Kirishima added.

"They are the two best students when it came to the training and quirk test results." Denki pointed out.

After the morning classes, 1-A went to lunch.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Bright and Cheerfully]**

"It's always so crowded in here." Ochako complained.

"That's because students in the Support, Management, and Hero courses all share the same cafeteria." Tenya explained.

Sora, Midoriya, Uraraka, and Iida were all eating together at the same table, as well as a few other students, but the four didn't know any of them, so they stuck to their little group.

"Mmmm. This rice is delicious." Ochaco praised, as she continued eating the dish.

"Congratulations on getting the position back in class Sora." Izuku stated. "I had a feeling that you'd be the one to get it."

"Thanks, but I'm not really sure how to go about it." Sora replied. "I'm not exactly sure that I'm even the right person for the job."

"Sure you are." Uraraka retorted.

"You'll be fine." Tenya added.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked.

"What you showed during your quirk assessment test and combat training, shows that you take action before anyone else, as well as see to it that your task is complete with the utmost efficiency." Iida explained. "Even though you held back during your combat training, you still were almost perfect all around. Even though I voted for Midoriya, I still considered you while deciding the role."

While Izuku was surprised that Tenya voted for him, Sora felt a little better about the situation.

"Thanks Iida." Sora replied. "Funny thing is I actually considered voting for you back there as well. But I decided to give it to Momo, because she seemed to be the safer choice."

"To be honest, that's completely understandable." Tenya commented. "I don't hold anything against you Sora."

"Didn't you want to be the rep though?" Ochako pointed out. "I mean you look the part, cause of the glasses."

"Wanting a job and being suited to it are quite different things." Iida remarked. "Observing the Iida family's Hero Agency has taught me that much."

"Agency?" The three repeated.

"Hold on, what does your family do?" Izuku asked.

"Uh, Izuku." Sora reminded his friend. "He said Hero Agency."

"Uh...Correct." Tenya confirmed, realizing that he just put some extra attention on himself.

"Ya know, I've been wondering something about you." Ochako said. "Admit it Iida. You're filthy rich."

"Uh..."Tenya looked a bit nervous about the subject. "I was afraid people would treat me differently if they knew about my family."

That comment made Midoriya and Uraraka just want to know more, and Iida ended up budging.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Hero A]**

"You see," Tenya began. "The Iida's have been Pro Heroes for generations. It runs in our blood."

"What?!" Izuku and Ochako said in unison. "That's awesome!"

"Are the two of you familiar with the Turbo Hero Ingenium?" Iida asked

"I know all about him!" Midoriya nerded out. "He's a super popular pro with 65 sidekicks working alongside him at his Tokyo Hero Agency." Izuku then paused for a second. "Don't tell me."

"He's my elder brother." Tenya announced.

Izuku and Ochako were starting to fawn over their friend and Iida was a little proud of his heritage.

"Ingenium is an unmatched commander who honors the Hero code." Tenya continued. "As the second oldest Iida son, I strive to be just like him. However, I think it might be a bit soon for me to be in a leadership role. The reasons I explained before about Sora, as well as Izuku having the insight to see what the judges were looking for in the practical exam, outside of combat. Reps need that sort of insight."

Iida looked a bit confused at Izuku and Ochako, and Sora noticed that the two were staring a bit at him, even though he wasn't talking about his family anymore.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile Tenya." Uraraka pointed out. "You should do it more."

"Woah, you're right." Sora remarked.

"What are you talking about?" Iida said, looking slightly more confused. "I smile all the time."

"Well not around us." Sora remarked.

"Seriously?" Tenya replied. "This is the first time you've seen me smile?"

"Hey, yeah so about that practical exam..." Izuku started, bit then an alarm went off, causing everyone to stop talking.

"WARNING. LEVEL THREE SECURITY BREACH." The intercom announced. "ALL STUDENTS PLEASE EVACUATE THE BUILDING IN AN ORDERLY FASHION."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Runaway Battle]**

This started to cause panic as people were getting out of their seats and making a break for the closest exit. The four of them got up and attempted to leave the building, only to see the hallway full of students. The students were pushing and shoving each other to try and get out of the building, and it was making the situation worse. Some people were getting trampled, and others were being pressed against the walls. For a school that trains Heroes that help people, this wasn't a very good presentation, as most people were just trying to save themselves.

"Ow, this is a total mob." Ochako commented, while she was getting squished next to Tenya.

"Everyone was quick to react." Tenya added. "As I'd expect from U.A. students."

"Did you expect the lack of order too?" Sora asked, while trying to stay with the three of them.

"They're causing a huge panic." Izuku stated, before getting shoved away from the group and forced into the crowd.

"Crud" Sora called out. "Midoriya!" He ended up also getting separated from the group, getting his back pushed against the glass. Tenya ended up following and got his front side facing the glass.

"Hng! Iida, can you see anything?" Sora asked. "I can't turn around. Who's out there?"

"I'm searching." Tenya responded. "It's...it's the press that was outside!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Sora commented. "I already answered their questions! Why are they still here?"

"They probably wanted an interview with the staff about All Might being a teacher here." Iida explained.

"Well now that we know that it isn't a villain, we need to find a way to tell the others!" Sora pointed out. "They're not gonna listen to us in this state of panic!"

"We gotta find a way to get their attention!" Iida instructed. "Find a spot where everyone can see us and find a way to get us there!"

The two had to hurry, as they saw their fellow classmates start to get shoved around and trampled in the crowd. If this didn't stop soon, people were going to get seriously injured over a false alarm. Sora ended up seeing the exit that people were trying to get to. And pointed over to it.

"We need to get up there!" Sora remarked, pointing at the sign, letting Tenya see their objective.

"You have any ideas on how to get there?" Iida questioned, as he was starting to get pressed against the glass.

"Grab onto me!" Sora reached out his hand, extending it as far as he could. Tenya managed to get his arm out and he started reaching for Sora's hand. It was difficult, because the crowd was working against them, but in short time they managed to reach each other. Sora then said, "Hold on!"

The two of them started to glow blue, and then they both were now at the ceiling. Sora wasted no time and used his Flowmotion to move himself and Iida, who was holding onto him, over to the exit sign. Sora held onto it and managed to grab onto the pipe above the sign, letting Tenya dangle from the arm that he was being held with. Iida took over from here.

"LISTEN UP!" Tenya announced. "EVERYTHING IS OKAY!"

Everyone then stopped and looked over to where the two were.

"IT'S JUST THE MEDIA OUTSIDE!" Iida explained. "THERE'S ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT! EVERYTHING'S FINE! WE'RE U.A. STUDENTS! WE NEED TO REMAIN CALM AND PROVE THAT WE'RE THE BEST OF THE BEST!"

That announcement calmed everyone down, as well as the police showing up just seconds later to remove the Reporters who caused the disturbance. When the crowd finally noticed that Sora and Tenya were still up there, waiting for the people to move, so they wouldn't land on anyone, the students got out of the way, letting them get down.

"So." Sora started. "What were you saying about not being ready to be a leader?"

Iida just realised that he did exactly what a leader would do in that situation, and he ended up being surprised.

"I don't think you give yourself enough credit." Sora commented. "Now I think I regret not voting for you."

"Gah!" Tenya responded. "Don't say that. You're the one who came up with the idea to do that."

"But you calmed down the crowd." Sora pointed out. "I just got you there."

The bell for class ended up ringing and they had to go to class. Sora couldn't finish what he wanted to say, but he decided to do so in the classroom. When class 1-A was present, Sora and Momo went up to the front.

"All right class rep." Yaoyorozu spoke. "Let's begin."

"Right." Sora replied. "Before we begin, I need to say something."

The class looked at their rep and Sora took a deep breath. He said he'd give the position a try, but with what happened earlier, he knew what to do. This wasn't his specialty, and he knew that, but he knew who's specialty it was.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Lunch Song]**

"I'm evicting myself from the position of class rep, and would like to request that Tenya Iida replace me." Sora announced, causing the entire class to be shocked, and Aizawa to give a deadpanned expression at the kid. "I'm not the kind of person who can deal with a position like this, and after what happened earlier today, Tenya has already proven himself to be far more capable than me at taking control of a situation and ensuring safety and order. Because of that, I genuinely believe that he should take my place as class rep."

"Yeah, ya know what, if Sora vouches for the guy, I'm fine with it." Eijiro agreed. "And Sora is right. He totally manned up and took charge, right?"

"Yep." Denki added. "Oh and did you see how he was hanging on the ceiling like a sloth? Funny, since he's the speedy guy here."

"This is a waste of time." Aizawa interjected, once again in his sleeping bag. "I don't care who the rep is, just hurry up."

Sora stepped out of the center, and gestured to Tenya to come up. Though Iida was a slight bit hesitant, he stood up and went to the center of the class. He also shook Sora's hand and said, "Thank you Sora." before presenting himself to the class. Sora then saw Momo look a bit disheartened.

"Ehhehe, Sorry Momo." Sora apologised. "If it makes you feel any better, I voted for you the first time."

"Noted." Momo dejectedly said, still looking a bit down, because she had three more votes than him, and one of them was from the former class rep.

"You'll make an amazing deputy though." Sora said, trying to cheer her up. He then went to his seat and let the class begin.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Master Criminal]**

Somewhere outside the school campus, there was a figure standing on a rooftop, looking at the damage done to the metal doors in the front of the school. The walls were turned to dust from what this figure could see, but that wasn't what interested them. It was the three people that were standing in front of it, observing the damage. This figure could feel some things with the three. Confusion. Worry. Irritation. It was pleasant.

But it didn't last long. The figure couldn't stay forever, and they knew that. A black and purple mist like void had opened next to the figure and they stepped through it slowly, wanting to savor the moment, but just as soon as the figure stepped through it, the void closed, vanished without a trace.

In another part of town, this same void appeared, and the figure stepped through, watching from another rooftop, as something was happening below. There was something attacking this area and it was causing the people around to be afraid, angry, unsure. The figure took a deep breath, as if to savor the moment, but it was interrupted, by a man.

A big bulky man, who came in and resolved the situation in an instant, causing everyone around him to instantly lose that fear and have it be replaced with joy, happiness, humor. It was sick to the figure. They didn't care about the event being resolved. Better to let it happen, watch the events spiral downhill into chaos and dread, it felt much better that way, but this figure didn't have the time to stand around. They were looking for something. The void appeared again and they entered it.

**[Silence]**

Now that the Hero class began, Aizawa spoke to the students.

"Today's training will be different." Aizawa commented. "You'll have three instructors. Me, All Might, and another faculty member will be keeping tabs on you."

Everyone was a bit surprised that three Pro Hero teachers were going to be focusing on one class. Hanta raised his hand.

"Sir, what kind of training is this?" Sero asked.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST U.A. Reporting For Duty]**

Aizawa then held up a card that read RESCUE on it, before answering. "Rescue. You'll be dealing with natural disasters, shipwrecks, stuff like that."

The class once again got excited for their Hero training, well, most of them were. Shoto, and Momo were calm about it, and Katsuki was annoyed with it. He clearly didn't care about rescue.

"Guys, I'm not finished yet." Aizawa interrupted the class from their chatter. "What you wear in this exercise is up to you. I know you're excited about costumes. But keep in mind that you haven't gotten used to them yet, and they might limit your abilities."

The walls brought out the cases again.

"This special training is at an off campus facility, so we'll be taking a bus to get there." Aizawa finished. "That's all, start getting ready."

The class got out of their chairs, grabbed their costumes, went to go change into them and then meet up at the bus. Everyone was wearing their costumes, except for Izuku who noted that it was destroyed from the training before. Sora then noticed Mineta staring again at Ochako. Momo also noticed this as well, so Sora let her deal with the small guy. It was getting annoying though, seeing this guy just look at a girl's features and nothing else. It made Sora question how he even got in here.

He and the rest of the class then heard a whistle be blown. It was Tenya who blew it, to get our attention.

"Gather round, class 1-A!" He instructed. "Using your student numbers, form two neat lines so we can load the bus efficiently!"

Iida then blew the whistle a few more times, basically telling everyone to get a move on and do it. While Sora did say that Tenya was a good choice for the job, he forgot about how the guy went about daily business. He's gonna have to get used to that.

When they tried to do what Iida asked, the class realized that the bus wasn't like any normal bus. It had an open layout, that practically ruined Tenya's idea, so people just sat where they wanted. Sora decided to give Izuku some space. Sure, they're friends, but Midoriya needed to get to know the people in his own world. After all, the Keyblade wielder was still trying to find a way out of this world, and when he leaves, he might not come back, so it was best that Izuku had other friends to rely on.

He was close to the back, sitting with Momo and Ochaco, and constantly looking in front of his seat, because Mineta was sitting in the seat in front of the two, and was becoming very annoying with his attempts to ogle at the girl next to Sora. He heard a few things, like how he, Shoto, and Katsuki all had pro quirks, but that Bakugo wouldn't be considered a pro because of his attitude. Sora smirked a bit when Katsuki basically proved their point, with his attitude.

"This is such a disgusting conversation." Momo said under her hand.

"Yeah, but it's kinda fun listening to them fight." Ochako replied to Yaoyorozu.

"He'll shut up soon." Sora remarked, looking at Momo, who looked a bit uncomfortable. "You okay?"

"I'm just dumbstruck at how he acts." Yaoyorozu commented.

"You and me both." Sora said.

"Hey, hey! We're here." Aizawa stated. "Stop messing around."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST My Hero Academia]**

The class got off the bus, and entered the facility, and the other teacher was there. She was wearing a spacesuit that made her look like a marshmallow, and had plugs where her fingers are.

"Hello everyone, I've been waiting for you." She said.

Sora figured out from all of the other students gawking and Izuku giving a name drop, that this was the 'Space Hero, Thirteen.' Weird hero name being a number. And why was it 13? Sora had enough of that number already. What is it with that number that makes it used so much?

"I can't wait to show you what's inside." Thirteen continued.

"This is gonna be awesome." Two thirds of the class said in unison.

When they entered the building, there were multiple different zones that were already visible. Destroyed buildings, burnt up areas, a ship and water, mountains, a stormy area. This place was absolutely what Aizawa said it was.

"I created this training facility to prepare you to deal with different types of disasters." Thirteen explained. "I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, but you can call it U.S.J."

**[Silence]**

The acronym was just like a movie studio to everyone except for Sora, but that wasn't the point.

"Hey shouldn't All Might be here already?" Aizawa asked. "Let me guess, he booked an interview instead."

"Actually it's something else." Thirteen quietly replied, though Sora could still hear her. "Apparently he did too much Hero work on his way to school and he used up all his power. He's resting in the teacher's lounge."

Good job Yagi. In both ways. Sora had a feeling that something like that would be the case. He was still glad that All Might tried to be the Hero, but he overdid it and basically lost his time to teach Izuku how to even work his quirk.

"That man is the height of Irresponsibility." Aizawa concluded quietly. "Clock's ticking. We should get..."

Aizawa was interrupted, when he saw Sora look almost shocked and soon after, summoned the Keyblade and got ready for a fight. Suddenly sparks were starting to make the lights flicker, and the fountain in the middle started to turn off and on again for some reason. The two teachers looked to where Sora was, and all they could see was a black and purplish void start to appear.

**Now that the tutorial for the domestic life is over, it's time for the first real level of this game. The attack on U.S.J. will be drastically different, but not in the way that you might think. Things will be added, battles will be had, and a new threat will show ****there-self**** after the battle. The ****villains**** are now coming into the story. Hope you enjoy and until I decide to upload again. ;)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Enemy Strike]**

Thanks to Sora's reaction, Aizawa and Thirteen were already prepared for whatever comes out of that portal, and it was a good thing they were. Dozens of people of all sizes, shapes, and quirks were stepping through, but the most notable one was the boy in the center.

The boy was slim, practically just skin and bones. He seemed to be in a slouch, yet no weight was holding the boy down, making his posture naturally look lax, as if he knows he isn't under threat. But the creepiest part about this boy was his accessories. Hands were on the front and back of his head, as well as around his arms, and on his shoulders, and they were shamelessly shown, as if they were trophies from a hunt. Whoever this boy is, he wasn't here to play nice.

"Woah, what is that thing?" Kirishima asked. "Has the training started already? I thought we were rescuing people."

Izuku was about to step forward, but Sora, who was in the front of the other students, held his left arm out, and stopped his friend in his tracks. The other students were wondering what Sora was so tensed up about, but then they got their answer.

"Stay back!" Aizawa ordered, getting himself ready for a fight. "This is real. Those are Villains."

The students were shocked, wondering how they even got here, as well as what their reason for being here was. Every single one of them were starting to quiver in a small amount of fear. They had no idea what to do right now. The only one who was ready for a fight was Sora, who had his Kingdom Key at the ready.

"The only real Heroes I see are Thirteen and Eraser Head." A deep voice had spoken through the void. "Perplexing. According to the schedule we retrieved from U.A. All Might should be here as well."

The void had brought in one more person through, before slowly morphing into a person, with bright yellow eyes, and the void itself being a body of some sort. This person was a walking portal. If the Heroes wanted to get anything done, then that guy had to be taken down as fast as possible.

"So you scumbags used the press as a cover and sneaked onto campus." Aizawa deduced.

"Where is he?" The boy with hands all over asked. "I went through the trouble of bringing so many 'friends' who are eager to meet him. They want All Might, the great Symbol of Peace. I can't believe he's not here. Maybe if I kill a few kids, he'll come out to play. I might start with that one in the front." He looked towards Sora.

Aizawa activated his quirk and had his capture scarf at the ready, while Thirteen kept everyone, Sora included, behind her. The stakes were real, and the Heroes were overwhelmingly outnumbered. Things looked very grimm.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Threat Incoming]**

"Real Villains?" Eijiro questioned. "No way. How could so many of them get into a U.A. felicity this secure?"

"Yeah." Momo agreed. "Thirteen, why aren't the alarms going off?"

"Good question." Thirteen responded. "I'm not sure."

"Is the entire campus under attack, or is this their only target?" Shoto "Either way, if the alarm sensors aren't being triggered, then one of these Villains must have a quirk that's masking their presence here. They carefully chose this isolated facility as an entry point, at a time when a class was being taught. Their fools for trespassing here, but they thought this out. Whatever their plan, they must have a concrete objective in mind. But what is it?"

"I heard the hand covered guy say something about All Might." Sora pointed out. "They probably came here to destroy the number one Hero while his guard was down. But he's not here right now, so they might try to call him over by taking us out."

This made the students tense up even more. The fact that All Might wasn't here was bad enough, but the probability that they were going to be used as dead bait to draw him towards a trap, just made the situation much worse.

"Thirteen, get them out of here. And alert the main campus." Aizawa stepped in front of everyone. "Actually if they got the ability to block our sensors, then they might be jamming our regular communications too." Aizawa looked at Denki. "Kaminari, try using your quirk to contact the school."

"Yes sir." Denki started using his quirk on a radio strapped onto his ear.

"What are you gonna do?" Midoriya asked. "You can't fight them on your own. There's too many of them. Even if you can nullify their quirks, your fighting style is not suited for this. Your power works best in stealth and one on one fights. That's not gonna help with a group."

"You can't be a pro if you only have one trick." Eraser Head remarked, before getting ready to jump. "I'll leave it to you Thirteen."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Runaway Battle]**

Eraser Head leapt forward, going right towards the danger. Some of the Villains were getting ready to attack, positioning themselves to shoot their target, but the Hero was staring right at them, negating their quirks with his own. He closed the distance and used his scarf to bound the three he grabbed, and slam their heads together, before throwing them to the side. The other Villains were shocked at this man taking down three people at once, but the Hero wasn't done.

By the time the Villains figured out who they were dealing with, Eraser Head was already taking down someone else. He couldn't erase someone's quirk if it was a part of their body, like an extra limb, or a deformation because of the quirk, but he didn't need to, because he was more than able to handle the guy charging him. He punched the Villain's face, launching the evildoer into the air, before using his scarf to pull his target, into another attacker, who the Hero had kicked towards another two, and slam the one in the scarf into the group.

"Now, which one of you gutter punks is next." Eraser Head taunted.

"There he goes, trying to intimidate us." The hand covered boy remarked. "He is strong and since he's hiding behind those goggles, you can't who's quirk he's erasing. He's making it hard for us to work together or rely on each other's powers. How annoying."

The Hero was on the attack, kicking another Villain in the face, while simultaneously wrapping his scarf around another one's body, pulling the person over, and slamming his knee down on the guy's face.

"The worst thing about dealing with pros, is when they live up to all their hype." The hand covered man concluded.

Suddenly Eraser Head's hair went down, and the void person had narrowed his eyes. Izuku was surprised to see Eraser Head in action, but was soon called over by Iida. Sora however, had noticed the void man, started to flare up, and he saw where the Villain was looking.

"Guys!" Sora called out. "Watch out!"

It was too late, as the Villain warped himself in front of the exit.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Villain Invasion Theme]**

"There is no escape for you." He said, making himself look twice as large before. "It's a pleasure to meet you. We are the league of Villains. I know it's impolite, but we decided to invite ourselves into this haven of justice to say hello. And besides, isn't this a fitting place for All Might, the Symbol of Peace to take his last breath? I believe he was supposed to be here today and yet I see no sign of him. There must have been some sort of change in plans that we could not have foreseen. Well, in the end I suppose it doesn't matter. I still have a role to play."

Thirteen was about to use her quirk, but Katsuki, Eijiro, and Sora had all jumped towards him, each on the attack. Kirishima and Sora had swung towards the man, while Bakugo had sent an explosion out, making a huge blast.

"Did you think we were just gonna stand around and let you tear this place to shreds?" Eijiro asked, with his guard up and the three of them ready to dish out second serving.

"Think again you freak." Sora added.

"You live up to your school's reputation." The void man complimented, before revealing himself in the smoke from the explosion. "But you should be more careful children. Otherwise someone might get hurt."

"Get out of the way right now you three!" Thirteen ordered, her quirk at the ready for when the three follow her.

"I'll scatter you across this facility, to meet my comrades, and your deaths!" The void man announced, as he surrounded the group with his quirk and forced them through. Everyone except Thirteen, Tenya, Ochako, Mezo, Mina, Hanta, and Rikido got warped away.

**[Silence]**

Sora got thrown right into the center of the plaza. He landed hard on his back and barely managed to see a hand attempting to grab him. Sora wasted no time, and kicked the hand away, before rolling backwards and using his arms to push himself in the air and land on his feet. He held his Kingdom Key forward and pointed it at his opponent. It was the boy with hands all over him.

"I see you're not afraid to get your own hands dirty." Sora commented. "But I'd think you'd want to target the one who's beating your army to the ground."

"My friend, Nomu can take care of Eraser Head." The Villain remarked. "Besides, how else am I gonna get All Might's attention, if I don't dust a few of his children?"

As if on command, the big guy who stood next to the hand covered boy, started to walk over to Eraser Head, completely blank in expression. This big guy must be the one called Nomu. As Eraser Head was finishing up with the small fry, he attempted to go for the hand covered boy, but was stopped by Nomu, who managed to grab the capture scarf and pull the Hero towards him. He then used his massive hand and started pummeling Eraser Head to the ground.

"No!" Sora yelled out. "Mr. Aizawa!"

**[Play KH 1.5 Remix OST Night of Fate]**

He almost didn't see a group of 7 Villains come towards him. When one of them tried to tackle Sora, he jumped over, and slammed his Keyblade down on the attacker's neck, knocking the evildoer out. Two more jumped in, and tried their luck with a pincer attack, but Sora had managed to get out of the way and make them run into each other.

When the Hero landed, he was grabbed by a big guy behind him, and the Villain started to squeeze Sora, in an attempt to crush the boy. Sora retaliated by headbutting the big guy, forcing him to let go and cover his face in pain. Sora slid under the big guy's back and then used his Keyblade like a bat again, launching the big guy into the other two from earlier, dazing them.

Sora was about to pursue his target, but another one came from Sora's left, and then used blades from his body to attack the Keyblade wielder. Sora parried any attack and waited for an opening. When he got one, he slipped in between the attack sent by the bladed Villain and delivered a vicious upward slash at his opponent's jaw, knocking him out. Sora then noticed the last two coming towards him, and tried something.

He grabbed the Villain he just knocked out and threw him at the last two. One of them got hit and was pushed down from the weight of the body thrown at her. The other one dodged the attack and jumped in the air. He tried to attack Sora, but the Hero used his Flowmotion to blitz over to the Villain while he was still in the air, and slam the Kingdom Key on his head, forcing him to the girl that was just getting the bladed man off of her. She once again was slammed into the ground by a body, but this time, she had the wind knocked out of her, and she couldn't get up from the attack.

The three from earlier had just recovered, and had eyes on Sora, but he once again used his Flowmotion to zoom towards them. He used the speed he had and aimed himself accordingly to deliver a devastating drop kick to the big guy, winding him for a second while Sora struck his Keyblade on the other two's faces is one swipe, taking them out of the fight. Sora then focused on the last one standing and executed a 10 hit combo on the big guy, swinging as hard as he could, without killing his opponent.

**[Silence]**

Sora then looked over to where Eraser Head was, and saw him broken on the floor. He was about to jump in, but then the void man appeared again next to the hand covered boy.

"Tomura Shigaraki." The void man said.

"Kurogiri." The boy now called Tomura responded. "Did you manage to kill Thirteen?"

"The Rescue Hero is out of commission," The void man called Kurogiri reported. "But there were students I was unable to disperse and one of them got outside of the facility."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Villain's Theme]**

That was good news for Sora, and it seemed to have a very bad effect on Shigaraki's skin, as he started to scratch his neck, like he got a rash from hearing that. He scratched uncontrollably as he spoke. "Kurogiri, you fool! If you weren't our warp gate, I'd tear apart every last atom in your body!" Tomura then calmed down for a second. "There's no way we can win if dozens of pros show up to stop us. It's game over, back to the title screen. And I was looking forward to finishing this today. Damn it. Let's go home."

There were a few things going off in Sora's mind. First off, how did they think this was going to go? Every plan has its flaws and you need to be ready for that. Secondly, how are these guys planning on getting everyone out of here, or is Kurogiri gonna abandon everyone except Shigaraki and Nomu? Lastly but not really as important, did Tomura just use video game logic? Does everyone use that logic here?

"Oh, before we leave, let's make sure the Symbol of Peace is broken." Shigaraki ordered, turning his attention to Sora. "Nomu, destroy the three in the water. Kurogiri, you and I are gonna take out the prodigy here. Make up for your mistake by helping me dust him. Let's wreck All Might's pride."

**[Silence]**

"As you wish." Kurogiri obliged, surrounding Sora and Tomura with his quirk and awaiting for Shigaraki to make a move.

Suddenly though, a large boom was heard and in came All Might, who looked very angry. He was at the center of the plaza in almost an instant and had already disposed of every small fry Villain that got in his way.

"Tomura, All Might just appeared and disposed of the group that was left standing." Kurogiri reported.

"Well, well," Tomura replied, sounding pleased with that news. "It looks like our game is getting a continue." Shigaraki motioned Kurogiri to open a small portal and he did so. The hand covered boy stuck his face out and only muffled voices could be heard.

**[Play KH 1.5 Remix OST Disappeared]**

Sora attempted to attack Tomura, but Kurogiri warped the Hero right back over to where he was, forcing Sora to stay in place. When Shigaraki finished, he stuck his head back out and looked at the yellow lines that were most likely Kurogiri's eyes.

"I just ordered Nomu to forget about the kids and focus on annihilating All Might." Tomura said. "When he's mush or Nomu's down, let me know. Until then, back me up."

"As you command." Kurogiri replied, keeping an eye on Sora.

Sora now had to deal with not only the stress of not being able to help his friends, but to fight against a guy who he doesn't know the quirk of yet, and another guy who could send him in any place that was advantageous to the two, But Sora didn't falter, he grip the Kingdom Key, and got ready to fight. His objective, escape and help out his friends.

As soon as Shigaraki moved, he went through a portal and was already about to grab Sora, but the Keyblade wielder leaned back and used the Kingdom Key to push Tomura back through the portal that he came from. Sora ran towards the Villain, ready to swing, but was then a hand was right in front of his face. The Hero dodged, but then another hand was in the direction he was dodging. He used his Keyblade to change trajectory, and get out of the way, and he then saw the first one pull back and disappear through a tiny void. Shigaraki was sticking his hands through tiny portals to attack.

Sora watched for the next one, and when he saw the hand come out, he dodged and then grabbed the hand. He didn't let go and he pulled it out further, until more of the arm came out. Sora got his Keyblade up and was about to swing it down, but was caught, by Tomura's other hand, as it grabbed Sora's wrist. Sora then saw what he was dealing with as the accessory on his wrist was starting to turn to dust.

The Hero dropped the blade, let go of the other arm, caught the Keyblade mid air with his now free hand, and swung at the one around his wrist, forcing Shigaraki to let go before he could get to the skin. Sora looked down and saw another portal on the floor, right in front of his feet. The Keyblade wielder jumped back, but was caught off guard by Tomura's entire body coming right through the portal and right into him. The hand covered boy grabbed Sora's jacket

Sora had to act fast and he did, stabbing the Kingdom Key into the ground and holding onto the hilt, as he flipped around and used the momentum to throw Shigaraki off of him, before he could do any more damage. The jacket had ripped a bit, but was otherwise okay. Sora dashed towards Tomura and thrusted his Keyblade forward, but suddenly felt a huge amount of force on his stomach.

Kurogiri used his warp powers to make a mini portal in front of Tomura at the last possible second and redirect the attack to Sora. It worked as the Hero was blown back from his own attack and recovering from it. At that time, Sora was weighing his options. Shigaraki was basically untouchable because of Kurogiri, but Sora can't dodge Tomura forever. There had to be a way to beat this. He just needed time to think. Unfortunately, he didn't have that luxury, as a portal opened next to him, and Tomura dived out, but Sora managed to roll out of the way. Suddenly, another one came next to him and he saw Tomura jump down into a portal of his own to then warp right next to Sora again. The Hero once again dodged, and then it happened again and again, until Shigaraki dived down a portal and wasn't seen.

Sora kept his guard up, and then after a few seconds, he saw a portal appear behind him, with Tomura blitzing towards the Keyblade wielder, who once again dodged, But Shigaraki corrected his own trajectory and continued charging towards Sora, who now had to avoid the portals that were appearing in the directions he was heading, because there was one that was always right next to Tomura.

As he avoided the portals, Shigaraki was starting to catch up to his opponent, thanks to the madman's speed and his prey focusing on dodging the portals. Tomura was gaining on Sora and was almost able to reach him, but was just out of reach. So he decided to go for one last lunge.

The Villain lunged but also noticed Sora lunge himself into a portal. Tomura had his hand stretched to the entrance of the portal on his side, and was ready to counter Sora, who was coming through it as he did this. The Hero had swung his Keyblade toward Shigaraki's hand, and just as he was about to make contact, he executed the plan he made during this desperation move.

Sora unsummoned the Kingdom Key when Tomura closed his hand in an attempt to grab the blade, and as he was going towards Tomura, resummoned it, and struck the Villain right in the right side of his ribs, dazing him, as Sora finished getting through the portal, just before it closed on him.

Sora then used the small amount of time he had to look around the dome, spotting Kurigiri's eyes. He used Flowmotion to speed his way to them and swipe, but he didn't hit anything. Sora kept trying, but everything just went through him. Sora tried going through Kurogiri's makeshift border, made from his body, to try and escape, but came out on the opposite end of the dome, making fleeing not an option.

Sora activated his Flowmotion one more time getting ready to attack Kurogiri again, but was then grabbed by both of his arms, by Tomura, who used two mini portals created by his partner, to grab and hold Sora in place. The Kingdom Key fell to the ground and disappeared as Sora was held up with his arms stretched to each side. Shigaraki then started to laugh, seeing as he had gotten the jump on the Hero, but then stopped when he noticed that Sora didn't feel any pain. He looked at where he grabbed and saw why.

Sora's Flowmotion saved him, and was taking the decay instead. The blue aura around his body was starting to crack, but it was holding. Sora had very little time before the decay would get through, so he had to think fast. He pulled back with the strength he could muster and got his hands together, and summoned the Keyblade again. Even though Tomura was keeping his grip and pulling back, finally getting through the Flowmotion, he couldn't stop Sora, despite the decay starting to affect the skin on his wrists. The Hero then aimed his Keyblade and it glowed orange.

"Fire!" Sora called out.

A fireball bursted out of the sword and was going right for Shigaraki, but a portal opened up in front of him and behind Sora. The fireball went through, but it ended up not only changing course to avoid the one that cast it, but then track back towards Tomura, who now realized that he had to block this. He let go of both of Sora's arms and brought his own through the portals. The Villain timed it just right and stuck his hand out in front of the fireball. He managed to grab it, and minimize the burn damage by turning the solid part of the fireball into dust, before it exploded.

Shigaraki growled and held onto the hand he used to block the attack as it involuntarily twitches from the pain of the fireball. He almost didn't have time to see Sora cast three more. He dodged one. Kurogiri portaled the other two. While Shigaraki used his other hand to stop the second fireball casted towards him, Sora went on the attack. He wasn't able to hit the Villain until he heard a groan of pain from Kurogiri, causing Tomura to get distracted and allowing Sora to swing into Shigaraki's stomach, forcing the hand covered kid to the ground a good distance from where Sora was.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Runaway Battle]**

As the Villain was getting up, Sora saw Kurogiri get smaller and smaller, and he couldn't believe who was responsible for it. Katsuki Bakugo grabbed the metal around Kurogiri's neck and pinned him down to the ground. Then, ice was formed around the lower half of Nomu, who was holding All Might and attempting to crush him, but lost its grip when the ice formed around it, letting Yagi get out of there. Sora looked to the side and saw Shoto was the culprit.

"It looks like Sora's guess was correct about you guys thinking you're tough enough to take down All Might." Todoroki commented.

Just then, Eijiro jumped into the fray, and got in between Sora and Tomura, slamming his fist into the ground, making Shigaraki dodge the attack.

"You okay Sora?" Kirishima asked, noticing that Sora didn't look 100%

"Yeah." Sora replied, "Just a few scratches."

The decay on Sora's wrists was very minimal, but still there, and his jacket as well as one of his wrist accessories was decayed and torn.

"Be careful." Sora informed. "If that guy touches you, you start to turn to dust."

"Wait, seriously?" Eijiro replied.

"Yes! Now keep your guard up." Sora instructed.

"Guess I found your body that time you smokey bastard." Katsuki remarked to Kurogiri.

"The Symbol of Peace will not be defeated by delinquents like you." Shoto spoke up.

Af is that wasn't enough, a big air blast came from close by and forced Shiragaki back even further. The person who did that was Izuku, who was wincing from the pain, as he broke his finger to attack, but had a look of determination on his face.

"Get away from my friend!" Midoriya said, getting ready to send another flick in Tomura's direction. He was now with the group, who was ready to take on Tomura, while All Might deals with Nomu, while it is frozen in place.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Vanguard Action Squad, Darkness]**

Off in the distance, unseen by anyone, another dark purple void appeared and out came a figure. It was sent here for a purpose, but it didn't look the least bit interested in said purpose, that was until they suddenly felt what was happening. It felt so good. The figure had taken a deep breath in and there was a tiny amount of black smoke flowing into them. They were feeling good.

Keeping their distance, and disposing of any Villains that had noticed them, in an instant, to avoid being shown, before they were sure it was time, they made their way to a vantage point that can safely view the center plaza.

About 15 minutes ago, the figure had entered a bar, the place was empty, but they could feel some dark presence that was here. Just as they were about to leave however, a voice was heard. Though the figure was trying to remain unseen, they waited and listened. The voice had a few things that seemed useful to the figure.

The figure was looking to build up power, or at least, that's what it told the voice. The voice however had offered to help, in exchange for one thing. As the figure wasn't in any rush, they decided to play with the voice's useless attempt at playing devil's advocate. The voice had simply requested to have the figure observe a boy named Tomura, and to get him out of trouble, and through this small act of trust, the figure would be able to learn how to gain the power it seeked.

Back in the present, the figure watched from the distance, biding their time and watching what the brat would do. The figure was fine with this situation, as there was plenty to see and hear elsewhere to cure them of the boredom of the 'Heroes' saving the day. But as they were about to leave. They noticed someone in the middle of the group in the plaza.

A boy with spiky brown hair. He looked like he was tired, nearly beaten in a fight. This greatly intrigued them. From the looks of things, this Tomura had managed to damage the boy, and this impressed the figure. They knew full well who the boy was, and the fact that this skinny brat managed to force him to call for help, pleased the figure.

"Maybe this Shigaraki kid isn't as useless as I thought."

**And another chapter done. U.S.J. is going to be three parts. The first part is this, where a few things have changed, and Sora make's himself a member of Shigaraki's kill list in the future. The second part will cover All Might, vs Nomu, and the Teachers rescuing the students, as well as a few more differences. And the final part will be a ****completely new event, that has Sora, teaming up with two other students to fight against, I'll give you one hint. They're in the group that just saved Sora from Kurogiri. Hopefully people don't mind that Sora doesn't really win against****Tomura and Kurogiri in their fight, and kinda needed help. I didn't want Sora to be seen as OP, and the Figure wouldn't be interested in Tomura if Sora didn't get a bit banged up and needed help. Lastly, everyone has guessed wrong so far when it involves who it is, but you're welcome to keep trying. Until I decide to upload again. ;)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Analysis]**

At the center of the Plaza, Shigaraki had analysed the situation he was in.

"Kurogiri, how could you let this brat get the best of you?" Tomura reprimanded. "You've gotten us into a real jam here."

"Heh. You got careless you dumb Villain." Katsuki gloated, while pressing down on Kurogiri's neck. "It wasn't hard to figure you out. Only certain parts of you turn into that smoking warp gate. You use that mist to hide your actual body as a kind of distraction, thinking that made you safe. That's why we missed. But if you didn't have a body, then you wouldn't be wearing this neck armor, right? You're not immune to physical attacks if they're well aimed."

Kurogiri tried to struggle, but Bakugo forced him to stop, by using his quirk on the neck brace.

"Don't move." Katsuki threatened. "You try anything funny and I'll blow your ass up so bad that they'll be piecing you back together for weeks."

"Oooh, that doesn't sound very heroic." Kirishima remarked.

"Let him have his moment." Sora interjected, checking the damage done to his wrists. "Even if he didn't mean it, he saved me, so I'll let him have this as gratitude for doing so."

Sora wasn't wrong, but not entirely right. If he was in there long enough, then he could have played the endurance game and won, but he would likely have been in a worse state if that were the case. And besides, even though the Keyblade wielder wasn't a big fan of Bakugo, he still respected the guy's smarts and quick actions, as well as his deductive skills in the middle of a battle.

**[Silence]**

"They escaped uninjured and captured two of my strongest men." Shigaraki commented. "And one of them even held his own against both Kurogiri and I. Kids these days really are amazing. They make the League of Villains look like amateurs. Can't have that." He turned towards Nomu, who still had it's lower half frozen solid. "Nomu."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Enemy Strike]**

Nomu started to lean forward, not seeming to care about whatever pain it was going through. It gripped the frozen part of its body and proceeded to crush the ice, as well as the body that was under it, making the creature only an upper torso, but it was still moving, and soon after, muscles started bursting out of the opening of its body and forming into a replacement set of legs.

"How is that thing even alive?" Izuku questioned, "It was split in two a second ago."

"Stay back everybody." All Might instructed, while holding a blood stained spot where his stomach injury was. "What is this? Is his quirk hyper regeneration?"

"On the mark with that, but it isn't his only quirk." Tomura informed. "He's also got shock absorption. Nomu here was specifically modified to take you on at 100% of your power. He's basically a highly efficient punching bag that hits back."

Nomu was up on its feet and ready for round two. All the students except Katsuki were getting ready for a fight.

"First, we need to free our method of escape." Shigaraki pointed out. "Get him Nomu."

Sora and the other four were suddenly a couple dozen feet away from where they were, and what forced them to be sent that far, was a shockwave from the punch that was just thrown by Nomu.

"Ngh. Is everyone okay?" Sora asked, looking behind him, and seeing Katsuki first. "Wait, you dodged that attack?"

"Shut up you idiot, no I didn't" Bakugo retorted.

"Then how'd you get over here?" Eijiro questioned.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shoto pointed out.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Evil of Psychology]**

All might had taken the full force of the hit and was looking pretty banged up from it. Some blood was starting to leak from his mouth and he was panting as well. The Number One Hero was getting tired. "These are kids and you didn't even hold back?" He scolded.

"I didn't have much choice." Tomura answered. "He was threatening my companion. Besides, these kids are no angels."

"You're not exactly a saint yourself." Sora retorted.

"Coming from the guy who tried to burn me." Shigaraki stated, holding his hands out and showing the burns on them, as if to prove a point.

"After you tried to crumble up my arms." Sora interjected, showing his wrists, to prove his point.

"As always, falling back on the self defense excuse." Tomura replied. "But didn't you try to attack me first, when I was talking to Nomu? What kind of Hero does something like that? You think you can get away with being as violent as you want if you say it's for the sake of others."

He glanced at All Might, when saying this next part. "Well you know what All Might? That pisses me off. Why do people get to decide that some violent acts are Heroic and others are Villainous? Casting judgement to what's good and what's evil? You think you're the Symbol of Peace? Ha. You're just another government sponsored instrument of violence. And violence always breeds more violence. I'll make sure the world understands that, once you're dead."

"You're nothing but a lunatic." All Might responded. "Criminals like you. You always try and make your actions sound noble, but admit it. You're only doing this because you like it. Isn't that right?"

Tomura had narrowed his eyes, looking almost happy about hearing that, but some people weren't going to just stand around and watch.

"We've got them outnumbered." Shoto stated.

"And Kacchan found the mist guy's weakness." Midoriya added.

"And Sora's seen the hand guy's tricks." Kirishima stated. "These guys may act really tough, but we can take them down now, with All Might's help."

"We can do this." Sora got ready for a fight.

"Don't attack." All Might ordered. "Get out of here."

"You would have been in trouble earlier if it weren't for me, remember?" Shoto pointed out. "You need our help."

"I thank you for your assistance, but this is different." All Might informed. "It's gonna be alright. Just sit back and watch a Pro at work."

While the boy felt a bit unsure about it, he decided to put his faith in his role model and then looked to Sora. "How bad are your wrists?" He asked, concerned for his friend.

"Just some of it cracked off, but I can still use them just fine." Sora replied, letting Midoriya see the damage done. It wasn't too serious, but still concerning for the boy to see Sora hurt in any way. Especially since he knows how tough the Keyblade wielder is.

All Might had his full attention on Nomu, who was staring right at All Might, waiting for the order.

"Nomu, kill him." Shigaraki ordered. "Kurogiri, back me up. We'll deal with the children. Let's clear this level and go home."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST You Say Run]**

Tomura started charging towards the students, and the group was getting ready to fight back, but all of them were frozen in place, as they began to watch the spectacle that was unfolding in front of them.

All Might and Nomu charged at each other and clashed fists, creating a massive shockwave that forced Shigaraki to back off, as well as the students to brace themselves for the air force.

"Weren't you listening before?!" Tomura remarked. "One of his quirks is shock absorption!"

"Yeah? What about it?!" All Might responded, before going on the attack, starting to deliver a flurry of punches at Nomu, who was doing the same thing to the Hero, clashing with almost everyone each time.

"He's gonna fight that brain guy head on?" Midoriya questioned.

"Woah, they're so fast." Eijiro commented.

"No." Kurogiri grunted. "I can't get near them."

Even though All Might was tired, he gave it his all, more than his all. He was going past his limits, and Sora, as well as Izuku had noticed that, as he continued to attack Nomu with all of his might. "He said your quirk was only Shock Absorption, not Nullification. That means there's a limit to what you can take, right?!"

Nomu landed a solid hit on his wound, but the Hero didn't falter, continuing his onslaught as he said, "So you we're made to fight me big guy. If you can really withstand me fighting at 100% of my power, then I'll have to go beyond that and force you to surrender!" He was getting faster and punching even harder than before, pushing Nomu back and overwhelming it.

In almost a second, All Might managed to land a strike that sent it back several dozens of feet, but he continued his pursuit. "A real Hero, will always find a way for justice to be served!" He spoke this as he jumped up into the air, waited for Nomu to attack him, dodge the attack aimed towards him, throw Nomu to the ground, and then land a kick to the throat, dragging the beast across the ground.

All Might jumped ahead of Nomu and grabbed it's punch, jumped up into the air and spun around for a moment, before throwing his opponent to the ground with full force. Everyone was stunned, seeing this display of strength that was happening in less than 30 seconds, but it wasn't over.

"Now for a lesson." All Might started to speak, landing on the ground as Nomu was recoiling from the slam, disoriented and helpless to this next attack. "You may have heard these words before, but I'll teach you what they really mean!" All Might reared his fist back and was ready to deliver the strongest punch that the students had ever seen. "Go beyond!" He threw the punch, landing it directly in Nomu's gut, and then screaming out of the top of his lungs. "PLUS ULTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Nomu was sent sky high and completely blown out of U.S.J. It amazed everyone who was able to see it. Nobody, and I mean Nobody wasn't impressed by that display of power.

"That was like the finishing move in a video game." Kirishima pointed out. "He beat the shock absorption right out of him. I've never seen that kind of brute strength."

"Imagine having power like that." Bakugo implied. "He must have been punching that monster so fast, that he couldn't regenerate?"

While the others were focused on All Might's defeat of the Nomu, only Sora and Izuku had noticed something. All Might was starting to steam up again. He was running on fumes now. The two were hoping that the Villains would just cut their losses and go.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Plus Ultra]**

"I really have gotten weaker." All Might taunted. "Back in my heyday, five hits would have been enough to knock that guy out. But today it took more than 300 mighty blows. You've been bested Villains. Surrender, we all want to get this over with quickly."

**[Play KH BBS OST Another Side]**

The figure was once again displeased with what they saw. The one who they were told to watch and pull out, was starting to scratch himself, close to his breaking point. The boy was still a foolish child, unable to see that he had the Hero on his last legs, with his entourage coming to. Just take the push. That's all that idiot needed to do.

The figure was so caught up in the moment, that they had almost not noticed the entrance to the building was starting to open up. More people were coming inside. They didn't attack the children at the entrance or finish off the fat one that was almost ripped apart, so the figure had already got that they were the heroes. One of them must have escaped before they arrived and called for backup. Now that said backup had arrived, the time for the ones left standing to cut their losses and leave would be now.

The figure didn't bother to move, at least not yet. They still wanted to be invisible to the Heroes, and if they were to jump into the fray and drag Tomura out of there, it would be all for naught. They watched, and saw that the brat was a little late to realize his advantage, running towards the Hero, but he noticed the green haired boy leap towards the brat, but not until a portal had opened in front of his face, with a hand coming out of it.

The figure would have been amused at the play made, if Shigaraki wasn't too busy relishing the moment to not notice the bullet that pierced his hand. The rest of the people who were in that area had looked towards where that came from. One of the Heroes was responsible, and then the Villains had noticed that they were done for.

Some of them charged and also tried to shoot the Heroes down, but one of them had stepped up and used his voice to scream at the attackers, launching them into the air. Another one had stepped up and vomited out some substance that made more of himself, sending the copies to take out the ones in the air. More of them began using their skills to swiftly turn the tide in their favor.

The figure noticed that Tomura was about to leave, but was soon getting gunned down by the one who shot him earlier. His henchman had covered the boy and was starting to warp, but the fat one managed to get to the area, thanks to one of the kids and was starting to suck him up. It was now or never.

They opened a void behind themselves and stepped through it. They appeared in the mist, out of the Heroes' sight, and behind Shigaraki.

"Who?" The void man asked.

"Your master sent me to pick up his pet." The figure said, grabbing Tomura and dragging his body through the void that they void man was struggling to move towards the exit that was made, but it started closing when the figure and the brat were through. "You've got about two minutes. Save your own skin, if you can even do that."

The void had closed, and left the purple man behind. He was getting close to the Heroes and had to act fast. With what little strength he had left, the Villain had used his warpgate powers on himself to get whatever was left of him out of there.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Anguish of the Quirkless]**

The teachers were splitting off at the entrance, and starting to retrieve the students. Some went towards the other zones, while a few came to the center plaza, to check up on Sora, Izuku, and Yagi, who was in a semi muscular state. His entire left side was muscle, while his right was his skinny form. To be honest, it kinda creeped Sora out to see half and half. It was short lived however, and then the rest of the body was turned to the small form, the steam covering his body as Kirishima was starting to run over and help.

The student stopped by Cementoss and asked to head to the entrance. The Hero turned to Sora next. The staff knew that he and Midoriya knew about All Might's secret, so Cementoss didn't need to tell Sora to keep his mouth shut. He didn't notice Sora's injury however.

"Young man." The hero started. "We'll take care of these two. Head to the entrance with the others."

"Oh, okay." Sora replied, running around the wall that was made to block Toshinori's body from the other students. "Don't hurt yourself even more, before you get there Izuku!"

That wasn't really funny to Midoriya or Yagi, but they let it slide for now, since they really did need to go to the nurse's office. Sora managed to catch up to Eijiro, who had caught up to Katsuki. Shoto had already left and was heading to the entrance.

"How are you holding up Kirishima?" Sora asked.

"I should be asking you that." Eijiro remarked. "You gonna head to the nurse's office?"

"After I check and see that everyone else is okay." Sora replied.

"Even when hurt, you're looking out for others." Kirishima complimented. "You're a real man cause of that Sora."

Sora smiled at the compliment, and then turned to Katsuki. "How about you Bakugo? You good?"

"Spare me from this mushy mushy crap." Katsuki responded. "And mind your own damn business! I'm fine!"

"Jeez dude, you don't have to be so loud." Eijiro pointed out. "He's right here."

"Whatever." Bakugo said, looking as annoyed as he usually is.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Spreading Anxiety]**

Back at the bar, two voids were opened. One with the figure dragging Tomura in the middle, and dropping the boy on the floor and another with Kurogiri, looking too tired to move from where he came from.

"I see you brought him back." A voice spoke from a monitor. "He doesn't look too well."

"Your pet here thought he could chew on a whole tree, when he can barely bite a twig." The figure spoke in a mocking tone, not caring about Shigaraki's feelings in the slightest.

"Grrrrah! You prick." Tomura barked out. "If I could move my body, I'd kill you for that."

"Shouldn't you be busy whining about how you lost completely, to a bunch of children and a few old attack dogs?" The figure retorted.

"That's enough." The voice from the monitor ordered. "If you wish to get what you want, then I suggest that you play nice. You may not see it yet, but you will need him to attain your goals."

"Is your 'quirk' mind reading, because I don't remember telling you my goals." The figure remarked.

"You wanted to attain power, yes?" The voice questioned. "Is that not what you told me, when we first spoke?"

"But do you know what kind of power I'm looking for?" The figure emphasized. "It's not some arbitrary status, or a physical enhancement. I'm looking for a specific kind of power."

The voice was silent for a few seconds, but then asked "What power is it that you seek?"

"The power that I lost at the beginning of my life." The figure responded. "A power that..." The figure stopped. Then let out a small laugh. "It feels like they finally showed up."

"What are you talking about?" Kurogiri asked.

"Didn't I tell you already?" The figure reminded the Villain. "You had two minutes to escape."

"And...what would happen after those two minutes?" Kurogiri questioned.

Back at the school, the students were still split up, the teachers were checking for any other enemies, and the injured were still there. Sora couldn't help but feel like something was off. The battle was over, and the Heroes won, so why does he feel like this isn't over? He soon got his answer, and pitch black shadows were appearing all over the floor and on the walls of every area.

"The real threat would show up." The figure answered.

**And now part two of three of the U.S.J. attack is out. Now that the Villains are out of the picture, and that everyone is still split up, and All Might, out of the play, what better way to have a finale, then to have the battle not be over. The final part will be ****completely**** original and add a few more things to the story in the aftermath of the battle. Sora will also be getting into the real Boss Fight of U.S.J. I'll ket you guess what it is. The hint is it will have three phases. Until I decide to upload again. ;)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**[Play KH2.5 Remix OST The Corrupted]**

"What the heck is going on?" Katsuki wondered out loud.

"Guys! We gotta move!" Sora told Eijiro, starting to pick up the pace.

"Wait, what's going on?" Kirishima asked, keeping pace with Sora.

"The Heartless are here." Sora answered.

"What the hell's a Heartless?" Katsuki questioned, running right next to the two.

"Monsters that destroy everything to consume a person's heart." Sora explained.

"You've seen these things before?" Eijiro questioned.

"They're the reason I want to be a Hero." Sora informed. "I've seen what they can do, and I don't want others to go through that."

The reason was enough for the other two to be quiet about the questions, but Sora wasn't really concerned about hiding his appearance at this point. The three were heading towards the exit, when they suddenly saw the other students in trouble, and the pros trying to help.

"Crap." Kirishima said. "These things have everyone surrounded."

"We gotta help them." Sora said, seeing who was the closest and who was the furthest.

"Screw that!" Bakugo retorted. "I'm gonna blast all these things back to Hell."

"If that's the case, then blast the ones that are close to the others." Sora instructed. "Take those ones out, so the other students can get out."

"Don't order me around!" Katsuki yelled at Sora.

"Think about it." Sora explained. "If you clear a path for the other students, then they can get out of your way, and you can go all out against them."

Bakugo took about three seconds to think about it, before he grinned and then spoke, "You should have just started with that."

Sora then noticed the person furthest away was Toru, who was surrounded by Shadows and a few Mega Shadows. He started to glow blue, and was about to head into action. He looked back at the other two and nodded at them. Katsuki didn't care and just went towards the first group he saw, but Eijiro smiled and hardened his fist, signaling that he was ready to go, before running to where Bakugo went. Sora blasted off with his Flowmotion to go save one of his classmates.

**[Silence]**

Hagakure was surrounded by these creatures, who could still detect her, even though she was almost completely uncovered. She didn't have any time to find a way out, as the Shadows had leapt onto her, and were dog piling her to the floor. She was starting to get trampled and she could feel them pushing against her back, scratching, clawing, trying to dig into her. They had done the same thing to the unconscious Villains until the objects that were clawed out of the bodies turned into the creatures. She yelled out from the pain, begging them to stop, only for more of them to go around her. She was starting to lose consciousness, but then they suddenly vanished.

She looked up to see her savior. She was expecting it to be one of the heroes, but it was Sora. He didn't waste any time and he helped her up. She was trying to move, but all those creatures trampling her, made it hard for her to even stand.

Sora was about to get her out of there, but then a couple dozen Shadows and a few Earth Cores appeared. Sora had gently placed Hagakure down by a large rock wall, before turning to face the threat. The hero noticed his damsel in distress try to get up, maybe to help him in the fight, but Sora just turned around, gave a warm smile and a thumbs up.

"I got this." Sora reassured, letting Toru sit down and lean herself on the rock she was placed at. "I'll keep you safe."

**[Play KH 2.5 Remix Vim and Vigor]**

The Keyblade wielder stayed in front of Hagakure, not moving from his spot, letting the creatures come to him. Four Shadows had pounced towards him, but he swung his blade and took them all out in one slash. Another group had tried attacking from two different sides, jumping towards his left and right, but Sora had just jumped up, letting the two Shadows slam into each other, before Sora disposed of them.

Some of the Shadows started going into the ground, but Sora didn't notice them as he was dealing with one of the Earth Cores that charged towards him and attempted to bite down on the Hero, only to be stabbed through the mouth with the Kingdom Key, and then slashed in half.

A second Earth Core had burrowed under the boy and had decided to attack the legs. It almost got Sora, but he was able to put the Keyblade in that one's mouth before it had closed it. He then stopped it from burrowing down and threw it into the air. Another group of shadows had jumped towards Sora, but he blocked the attacks thrown at him and he took them all out. He held his Keyblade up, and the Earth Core that was flung into the air was then impaled, finishing it off.

All that was left that Sora could see was about eight Shadows and two Earth Cores left. He looked behind him and noticed Toru was safe. With that being the case he decided to go on the attack. He used his Flowmotion and blitzed towards the Heartless, slamming his blade down on one of the Earth Cores, destroying it in one hit. He then stayed in this state as he used the other Earth Core as an object for him to latch his weapon onto, using the creature as he spun his body around, destroying six out of the eight Shadows left, and shredding the last Earth Core.

When he finished that attack, he saw the last two leap into the air towards him. He decided to meet the two half way and jump to them. He brought the Kingdom Key up and slashed at the two, dispatching the last of the ones he could see. He looked around to see if there was any more, but he then heard something. Hagakure was screaming for help, and Sora looked back.

The rest of the Shadows were surrounding her, and one of them was on her body, trying to claw into her chest and rip out her heart, but Sora didn't let that happen. He pointed his weapon at the group and it began to charge. He then let loose a barrage of blasts from the blade. "Ragnarok!" Sora called out, as the blasts each homed in on a target and completely destroyed the group.

Sora ran over to Toru, who was panting from holding the Shadow back. He noticed how hurt she was, because even though she was see through, the blood from the claw marks left on her weren't.

"I took care of them." Sora reassured her. "You're safe now."

"T-Thanks." Hagakure replied. "I don't know what I would have done without you here."

Sora gently picked her up and used his Flowmotion to get back to the center. It was there that he noticed Ectoplasm clearing the area of the group. Sora ran over to one of the clones, with Toru in his arms, and got her to a safe spot, before letting her rest, He then tried to go back, only to get stopped by one of the clones.

"Young man." Ectoplasm stated. "Though your help was appreciated, you have to get out of here."

"Sorry, but I'm not going anywhere." Sora replied.

"You don't get a say in the matter kid." Ectoplasm said, in a very strict tone.

"You guys haven't dealt with these things." Sora said. "I have a history with them, and I know how to take them out."

"Then go explain it to the Principle and let us handle the rest." Ectoplasm ordered.

"Let the boy fight." Nezu called out, as he ran down the stairs. "He knows what he's doing."

"Are you serious?" Ectoplasm questioned. "He may be talented, but he's not a Pro."

As he said that, a group of Water Cores and Shadows charged the group. Two of the clones were taken out, but another two managed to take the Shadows out, leaving the Water Cores left. Sora used his Flowmotion to blitz his way to them and systematically take them out, one by one, in the span of three seconds. He landed back to where Nezu was and looked at the Principle, who just nodded.

"I'll explain Sora's case to the faculty after this is over, but for now, just let him fight." Nezu explained. "He's our best shot, since All Might is currently out of commission right now."

Ectoplasm looked at Nezu like he was crazy, but didn't question him any further.

"Fine." He gave in. "I'll keep a path open for anyone you rescue. Don't die on us kid."

"I promise. I won't let you down." Sora replied. Looking for the next group.

He saw Kirishima running back with Present Mic, Fumikage, and Koji from the storm zone, And Katsuki was burning up the Shadows that were exiting the fire zone, letting Ojiro escape, while Power Loader took out the Fire Cores that weren't phased by the explosions that Bakugo was making. Sora then looked over and saw Momo, Denki, and Kyoka surrounded from all sides, by Darkballs, Flutterings, and Shadows. He went there next.

**[Play KH3 OST The Encounter]**

Jiro was pinned to the ground, her legs held by Shadows, and her arms pushing one Shadow off, while her earphone jacks are dealing with two Flutterings trying to bite into them. Yaoyorozu was trying to help, but was trying to hold back a Darkball that was trying to bite into her arm, with the rod that she created. Suddenly the Darkball attacking Momo was destroyed and the Shadows pinning Kyoka were dealt with. They heard a voice, and figured out who saved them.

"Get ready." Sora called out to the girls. "The fight's not over yet."

The two girls got up and got ready for a fight, but Jiro was a bit torn up, from the Shadows trying to get her heart. Kaminari also used his quirk earlier, so he was also gonna be a problem if he stuck around.

"Kyoka, get Denki out of here." Sora instructed. "Ectoplasm made a safe zone in the central plaza near the entrance."

"What about you?" Jiro questioned.

"I'll stay back and support him." Momo said.

"That's not a good idea." Sora replied.

"And leaving you alone is?" Yaoyorozu retorted.

Sora couldn't really stop her, and she was in almost perfect shape. Sora let her support him, and figured that he could see one of the best students in his class in action. The two were back to back as the Heartless surrounded them. Any that tried to get to Kyoka were blasted by fireballs, or taken out by Ectoplasm. When the Heartless focused on Sora and Momo, the real fight began.

The Shadows leapt towards the duo, but Sora took out the ones on his side, while Yaoyoyozu knocked away the ones on hers. The rod was an ok weapon, but she noticed that she needed something with an edge. Momo threw the rod like a lance into one of the Flutterings, and then created a broadsword and used that to cut down the other three Flutterings that tried to retaliate against her. Four Darkballs and the group of Shadows that Yaoyorozu knocked down were getting ready to attack the two from four different sides at once, but Sora had an idea.

"Momo, grab my hand." Sora instructed.

"What exactly are you planning?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"I'm gonna do what I did with Mezo, back during the combat trial." Sora explained.

"With the blue light?" Momo implied.

"Exactly." Sora replied. "Just follow my lead when you do."

Momo used her free hand and grabbed Sora's. The two glowed blue and they were starting to levitate a few inches off the ground, slowly rotating as they were in this state. Sora then called out, "Improvised Team Attack! Twin Blade Cyclone!"

The Darkballs and Shadows charged, but the two of them spun clockwise, slashing at all of them at once. The two continued this, over and over, not letting the Shadows touch them at all. Sora then looked over to Yaoyorozu and asked her to start making something that could stun the crowd around the two. She obliged and began making multiple objects that Sora couldn't see, because he was busy dealing with the Heartless, and he also didn't want to look, because he wanted to show common decency towards her.

When she was finished, they surrounded her belt, ready to be used when the time was right. All the Flutterings and the Darkballs that were left, were getting ready to all attack at once, in a hoard like fashion. Sora signaled her to do it, and they proceeded to do the plan they came up with.

"I'll let you name this one." Sora said, as he twirled Momo around himself, before letting her go, gracefully flying a few feet above Sora as she threw the dozens of objects in the air. "Let's do this!"

"Improvised Team Ultimate Move!" She announced, as she and Sora began swinging their blades. They all had pins in them, which Yaoyorozu removed when she threw them, arming them for their task. The two knocked them all over, and then Momo called out. "Flash Bang Barrage!" Before the two of them closed their eyes and covered their ears, letting all of the flash bang grenades blow at once.

When it was safe, the two opened their eyes to see all the Heartless around them completely disoriented. The two didn't waste any time and finished off the rest of them. After that was dealt with, the two ran over to the central plaza, seeing that the rest of the students who weren't already at the entrance, meeting up there.

"That should be everyone." Ectoplasm commented. "Alright, then. Let's get the students to safety. Everyone, stay close. The teachers and I are going to escort you all out of here."

Everyone nodded and they had started to set off, but then out of nowhere, a massive dark dome had appeared and swallowed up three people behind the group, but the dome was too thick to be seen through. Ectoplasm did a headcount and figured out who was missing.

"Young Bakugo, Kirishima and Sora were swallowed up in that thing." He informed Nezu. "What now?"

"Get the rest of the students to safety." Nezu ordered. "Present Mic, Power Loader, stay here with me. We're going to get our students out of that dome."

**[Silence]**

In the dome, the three of them were banging on the wall, trying to get it to open, but it wouldn't budge.

"Damn this purple bubble!" Katsuki cursed. "Whoever did this, get off your ass and come over here!"

"Hey, don't antagonize them!" Eijiro interjected.

"What?" Bakugo replied. "Too scared to get out of here and back to the fight?"

"That's not it." Kirishima retorted. "We gotta stay focused and look around for a way out, without drawing too much action our way."

"Says you." Katsuki remarked. "Unlike the rest of you losers, I'm up for beating these things asses."

**[Play KH BBS OST Hunter of The Dark]**

"You just had to say that, huh." Sora replied, getting himself ready as he noticed the ground below them start to turn into nothing but darkness.

Suddenly out of the ground, Shadows were coming out and all swarming together, there were too many to count as they kept clumping together until they formed what they wanted to form. A Demon Tower was now in front of the trio as they each had a different expression.

Eijiro was a bit concerned, not just for himself, but also for his allies. Bakugo was too hot headed for his own good, and Sora still was hurt from that Villain attack before these creatures showed up. And these creatures were something else. When he went to get the people in the storm zone, one almost tore into his chest. If it wasn't for his hardening and quick thinking, he'd be gone.

Katsuki was smiling like a predator, looking directly at his next prey. He didn't get to take out as many as he hoped in the fire zone, due to them being resistant to his explosions. Only the small fry were mincemeat to him, but this many of them together is a different story. They might actually pose a bit of a challenge, but nothing for him to worry about.

Sora was going through a lot of things in his head. Why are there so many Heartless? Most likely because of all the chaos that happened here earlier, as well as them stealing the hearts of the unconscious Villains, and the fact that he wasn't able to deal with them for the past few months, allowing them to slowly grow in numbers. Does he have the strength to take this down. As long as it doesn't get any stronger, than yes. How are they going to get out of here? He'll figure that out after this thing is dead.

The three of them got ready to go and charged the Demon Tower. The Tower twisted and turned, with the eyes starting to glow red as it began swinging itself towards the trio. Bakugo got out of the way, as did Kirishima, but Sora took the brunt of it. Blocking the attacks that were aimed for the Keyblade wielder, and then countering by slashing at the last attack that was attempted, getting rid of the Shadows that were a part of said attack.

Eijiro went in, plunging his hardened cupped hand into the base of the tower, clawing at the Shadows that were keeping the Tower intact. The tower broke down and the Shadows scattered around, in the dark floors, leaving a large group of Shadows to attack the Red haired boy, only to be blown back by Katsuki and Sora.

Katsuki was seeing how many Shadows were here and then got ready to do something big. Sora noticed this, and decided to try something. He got himself ready and waited for Bakugo's attack to start. Even though Katsuki wasn't a team player, Sora was gonna make him be one, just this once.

Bakugo charged, and so did Sora, both going at the same speed and targeting the same Shadows. Katsuki used his explosions to blitz himself towards the target of his choice and then blast them in the face with another explosion. Sora would then follow up with multiple blasts from his Kingdom Key to take out any that were close enough. Even though Bakugo was getting very annoyed with Sora 'stealing his kills' the two continued until all of the ones that were left behind were dealt with.

"Improvised Team Attack." Sora said in his head. "Carpet Bomb."

The Tower came back, and began ruthlessly attacking again, but everyone was able to avoid the attacks and go on the offensive once more, dealing major damage to the Tower, but it wasn't going down.

Outside the dome. Power Loader was hitting it with a barrage of attacks, and Present Mic was screaming at the top of his lungs, but there was no budging it.

"KNOOOOOCK KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCK!" Mic continued shouting.

"Damn it!" Power Loader cursed. "This isn't working!"

"We can't give up now." Nezu interjected. "There are still students that need to be saved."

The other students and the injured teachers were evacuated from U.S.J. and already heading towards the nurse's office for any care that would be needed. The teachers that weren't hurt had stayed to get rid of the rest of these creatures. It wasn't going as well as the Heroes had hoped, but the creatures weren't getting out of here without a fight, and the Heroes weren't going down.

However, as if that was some sort of sick way of signaling the universe to make the situation go from bad to worse, The creatures started to flock their way to the dome, a good amount of them getting inside.

Back in the dome, the Tower once again burrowed itself into the ground, but it wasn't because of the three kids. It took a few seconds, but soon the situation just got much more difficult for the trio.

**[Play KH BBS A Fragmentary Passage OST Wave of Darkness Phase 1]**

A giant shockwave forced Sora and Katsuki to the wall, where they stopped themselves, but Kirishima was blasted out of the dome, from the force, leaving the two of them left. The dome was also beginning to fade, making it see through, but still just as strong as it was before.

A big ball of Shadows slowly came out, but then was followed by a giant stream of Shadows, turning the Demon Tower into a Demon Tide. Sora was already getting a bit tired from all the fighting, but he could still keep up with this. Bakugo was also revved up and ready to go all out. Time to start round two.

The two of them charged the Tide, leaping into the air to attack the Shadows that were now floating in the air, no longer tethered to the ground. The two of them attacked over and over again, Sora using his Kingdom Key and Magic, and Katsuki using as many explosions as he possibly could. The damage was minimal at best.

The Tide then began to glow red and then picked up speed. It swung itself around towards Sora and charged, but he dodged. Then it attempted to charge Katsuki, but he also dodged. It tried against Sora again, who dodged that one as well, and after that last attempt, it began to go into the ground.

The two boys were on the move, and it was a good thing they were, because the Tide started attacking from the ground like a worm, attacking by drilling itself out of the ground, below Sora's feet and back into the ground towards Bakugo's location. The two boys stayed on the move until the Tide ended this pattern.

When it began surfacing towards Sora's location, Katsuki blitzed over and then the two of them continued their barrage of attacks. The damage was still very small, and the two couldn't do anything about it, unless they could see where the big ball of Shadows was, but it was well hidden in the masses, so they have to thin it down before they can do major damage to it.

The Tide began to glow red again, and it flung a large group of Shadows at the two of them. While it charged at Sora, who dodged all it's attempts to strike him, the Shadows on the ground began attacking the two after the Tide was finished with its attack, giving the boys time to come up with something. The boys did their Carpet Bomb move again, in spite of Bakugo still being annoyed with Sora butting in, and dispatched the Shadows on the ground before refocusing on the Tide.

The tide once again decided to charge, but Sora ended up seeing the core of the Tide in the front. The Tide began its charge at Katsuki, who dodged it and was getting ready to use the only gauntlet he had, that just finished storing up his sweat for a giant blast. But before he could use it, the Demon Tide charged at Sora, who jumped up and then stabbed his Kingdom Key into the Core, sticking it in there.

"Get ready to blast it Bakugo!" Sora called out, charging up something.

"Don't die on me loser!" Katsuki called out. "I need you as a distraction!"

When Sora was ready, he slashed the core, forcing it to expose itself, but he wasn't done. Sora then threw the blade into it, and then used his Flowmotion to speed himself over and grab the blade, steering the ball around and moving it into Bakugo's line of fire. Sora managed to force the core to rotate itself, and he was able to hide behind it and use it as a shield for this next attack.

"Shoot now!" Sora called out.

"Alright!" Katsuki replied, pulling the pin on his gauntlet. "Try not to die with this thing!" The attack was too fast for the Tide to avoid, and it took the full brunt of the attack.

Sora was feeling the heat around him, but wasn't taking any of the damage because of the Tide acting as a shield for him. He held onto the Kingdom Key and noticed that he and the Tide were getting closer to the wall of the dome. Sora braced himself and landed his feet on the wall, keeping himself from being crushed, and adding a bit of force to his own attack as he continuously pushed the core into the explosive wave of destruction that was aimed at it.

When the explosion was finished the Tide furiously shook until Sora was flung off of it and it reformed with the rest of the Shadows. It didn't waste any time and it circled around Bakugo, who fired explosions all around, to try and get the tide to back off, but it wasn't.

It managed to sweep up the boy and the Shadows inside began trying to take his heart, but he wasn't going to let them take it without a fight. He made explosion after explosion, forcing the Shadows to stop trying to dig into him. All while Sora jumps into the Tide and destroys more and more Shadows, shrinking the Tide down quite a bit. The Demon Tide then began to glow red again, and it forced Sora out of it, while it then violently threw Katsuki out of the dome, before plunging itself into the ground one more time.

**[Silence]**

Outside the dome, the teachers were now fully focused on getting the dome to crack, because all of the creatures entered inside it, most likely to finish off Sora, who was now the only one left. During the scuffle before that, Nezu had gotten Ectoplasm to make a few clones to escort Eijiro to safety, and then come back to try and break the dome. Now they're doing the same for Bakugo, who really didn't want to go, but was forced to.

Every teacher was trying to break it. Mic's screaming, Power Loader barraging it, Midnight with her whip, Vlad King with his hardened blood, Snipe with his gun, Cementoss with his concrete control, Ectoplasm with a giant clone, but nothing was working at all.

"At this point, our only hope of that kid surviving is if he gets himself flung out of there." Ectoplasm implied. "It's how the other two were thrown out."

"Yes, but it's highly unlikely that Sora will be able to get these creatures to throw him out, as he is the only one left in there." Nezu remarked. "Though this is very displeasing for me to say, if we can't get in there, then his only hope of survival is for him to defeat these creatures on his own."

The dome began to change color, from a dark purple tint, to a crimson red color. And inside the dome, they could see what Sora was now going to be dealing with.

**[Play KH BBS A Fragmentary Passage OST Wave of Darkness Phase 2]**

The orb resurfaced, glowing red and fully exposed for about one second before being completely surrounded by a tornado of Shadows, and glowing orange all around. It didn't give Sora a second to think as it began furiously throwing Shadows towards the Keyblade wielder at a speed so fast that the boy couldn't dodge them all. Sora blocked as many as he could, but he could only do so much, quickly going into second form to even the odds a bit. Now the real fight begins.

Sora got his eyes on the core, but was only able to dodge, because the Demon Tide was now much more aggressive. It rushed towards him at breakneck speeds, trying to swallow up the boy in the vortex, but the boy just kept dodging, and attacking the Shadows that were thrown at him earlier.

This didn't stop the Tide from doing another attack however, as it threw even more at the boy, forcing him to be surrounded by Shadows on the ground, while also dealing with even more jumping towards him. There were so many that his Flowmotion couldn't keep up with the sheer number being thrown at him. The Heartless were throwing everything they had at Sora at this point.

Darkballs, and Flutterings from outside, as well as Neoshadows were also appearing inside the dome as well, supporting the Demon Tide as it grew stronger, from the rest of the Shadows becoming a part of it. Sora was trying his best to take out all of them, but there were so many that he couldn't keep up and he ended up backed into the wall, not noticing the staff behind him, as they were furiously trying to get in there and save him.

He geared himself up and then let yelled out, "Ars Arcanum!" As he charged into the hoard, slashing and bashing, over and over and over, again and again and again, not letting up until he was blasted back by the Tide again, landing back into the wall. He was exhausted and drained out of his second form, but he didn't give up.

"You think that I'm scared of you?" Sora said out loud, towards the swarm, getting ready to end him. "You think that I'm afraid of the Darkness? Well think again." He gripped the hilt of the Kingdom Key and got ready to continue, even though he was bruised, clawed up, and had decayed wrists. "I'll always be here to take you guys down. No matter what!"

Sora's necklace suddenly sparked, and he felt his strength rise exponentially. His Keyblade began to glow, and then it suddenly flashed so bright that it forced the Tide to back off, as well as any other attackers. When the light faded away, Sora saw what was in his hands.

Sora summoned Oblivion, and he didn't waste any time, charging towards the swarm of Heartless and cutting down all of the Darkballs, Neoshadows, and Flutterings in seconds. He turned his attention towards the Demon Tide and he saw it plunge it's orb into the ground, as it then had the Shadows surround the boy.

Sora knew what was coming, and stayed on the move, as dozens of clusters of shadows began jumping out of the ground, and burrowing back into the ground to attempt to destroy the Keyblade wielder where he stood. The attack was fruitless as none of them hit the boy, even when the Tide had dozens more on top of what was already there.

The core rose up from the ground, but the vortex was no longer glowing orange, and Sora knew it was time to attack. He rushed in there and began furiously slashing at the core, doing a substantial amount of damage, while also cracking the dome around them a bit.

The attacks didn't stop until the Tide glowed orange again and forced Sora out of it. It launched more Shadows towards the Hero, but now, he could dispose of them as quickly as they came, using a special move with Oblivion. He began to concentrate and focused on targeting the core.

"Bladefury Eclipse!" Sora called out, as he then began to twirl himself and Oblivion around, summoning 30 dark blade slashes that homed in on the Shadows that were sent towards the boy. All of the Shadows were destroyed by the attack and he then proceeded to use Flowmotion to get close to the Demon Tide and begin shredding the Vortex that protected the core.

Sora was relentless with his attacks, whenever the Tide would back off, the Keyblade wielder would get back into it's space with Flowmotion, if it attacked, then he would negate the effect of the attack as soon as it came out. The tide then decided to try one last thing.

All of the Shadows surrounded Sora, and began slowly closing in on him, making his field of movement smaller and smaller as they did so The core was high above in the center, making this final desperation attack happen. Sora himself decided to try one last trick of his own. He focused once more and began to charge an attack that was meant for the core.

When he finished charging, he then used his Flowmotion to launch himself right in front of the core and plunge the Oblivion inside it. He saw Riku use this move a few times, and this Keyblade does represent his bond with Riku. Sora closed his eyes and geared up for this attack.

"Dark Divide!" Sora yelled, as the Core suddenly began violently shaking, glowing bright blue, before completely exploding from the inside. The Shadows from the vortex ended up falling to the ground and tried to escape, but Sora didn't have any of it, "Salvo!" the boy called out, as he continued the attack, slashing and making about 60 dark blasts, and then again, and again, until there were no Shadows left at all.

**[Play KH BBS OST Destiny's Union]**

He then fell to the ground, fully exhausted from that last attack. He landed on his back but it was a soft landing. The dome then shattered around him, allowing whoever was outside to get to him, but the teachers weren't moving.

"Did he just do that?" Vlad King asked out loud.

"What kind of power does this boy have?" Snipe questioned.

"Principle." Ectoplasm started. "You said that you would explain his case."

"I did say that." Nezu commented. "However it would probably be best for you all to hear it from him. For now, let's get him to the nurse's office. It's the least we can do, considering what he's done for us today."

"I can agree to that." Cementoss stated..

"As can I." Midnight replied, walking over and gently picking up the boy, who was barely conscious, and trying to speak. "Save your strength Young Man." She insisted. "You're safe now."

"That kid really is something else." Present Mic pointed out.

"And I thought we saw all he could do in the practicals." Cementoss commented.

"It seems that he has an agenda of his own, outside of being a Hero." Vlad King theorized.

"Or his agenda is becoming a Hero, because of these things." Snipe inferred.

"We won't get answers by just guessing." Ectoplasm reminded them. "We're just going to have to wait until he recovers."

With that, the battle at U.S.J. came to a close. The police arrived soon after, but they only apprehended Nomu, as the other Villains were taken out by the forces of Darkness, leaving nothing behind. A detective had asked Nezu to conduct an investigation, and the Principle gave full access, also requesting him to attend a meeting about Sora, as it can maybe help his case.

**And now U.S.J. is done. This chapter took a bit out of me, mainly because I just couldn't figure out how to make it match with the Music, but I eventually got it, and now it should be good. So yes. Sora now has Oblivion in his arsenal. Yes I know he usually gets that one after almost all the other blades, but I already have plans for how he gets the other four, and when he gets them. Oblivion just happened to be the first one he got in my fic. Other than that, Now Sora has to tell ****the**** entire faculty, and also Detective Tsukauchi, his story. After that, It's gonna be wrapping up season one, and going onto season 2, as well as the first School Briefs book. Until I decide to upload again. ;)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Hero's Shadow]**

Everyone in Class 1-A was currently at the nurse's office, getting checked for any injuries, minor or major. It was a full house there, but Toshinori was already gone, by the time the students had started arriving. The story that was told to the kids was that All Might, finished his check up a while ago, and he was making his way back to U.S.J. to deal with the second wave of the Villain attack. Izuku was still there, but he made a full recovery, by the time the rest of the students had shown up, and was waiting outside for his friends.

While everyone was at the nurse's office, they waited for their turns to be checked in. The first two people to go in were Toru and Kyoka, since they were the most injured, from being mauled by the Heartless. Recovery Girl did her job and thankfully, when the two were healed, they didn't have any scars.

Next were Eijiro and Katsuki, due to the both of them, having lots of scratches and bruises from their battle against the Demon Tide. While they were being treated, Kirishima decided to talk to Bakugo about what happened.

"Hey." Eijiro spoke.

"What do you want?" Katsuki questioned.

"What happened after I was thrown out?" Kirishima asked.

"The bastards kept coming, and they threw even more at us." Bakugo replied. "But we were kicking their asses the entire time."

"Then where's Sora?" Eijiro remarked. "If you guys beat it, then shouldn't he have come back with you."

"I said we were kicking its ass." Katsuki reminded him. "Not that we kicked its ass."

"Wait, you mean it wasn't finished off when you got here?" Kirishima implied.

"Like I know." Bakugo replied. "The damn thing swallowed me up and threw me out of the bubble after I blasted it with a fully charged gauntlet. After that, I was dragged here by the teachers."

"So Sora might still be fighting them?!" Eijiro started. "By himself?"

"Yeah, but I doubt he'll kneel over and die on us." Katsuki remarked. "He's pissed me off with how he's been holding back during classes, but if that was all those tiny bastards could do, then Toy Sword, should be fine."

"Wait..." Kirishima paused. "Was that...a compliment just now?"

"Hell no!" Bakugo retorted. "I just know those black skinned weaklings are small fry!"

"You sure about that?" Eijiro commented. "You looked pretty sweaty and out of breath when you came in."

"Sweat is part of my Quirk dumbass!" Katsuki replied.

Kirishima chuckled a bit, and then relaxed. Bakugo was right. Those things weren't too tough, so Sora should be fine. After that conversation was over, the two were finished with their check up and got out of the office, letting the next pair in. Eijiro walked over to Izuku and waited with him for Sora, while Katsuki leaned back on a wall, separated from the rest of the group.

**[Silence]**

The class was a bit confused, because each student was allowed to leave after the check up, and the fact that Bakugo was staying was weirding them out a bit, since he never does that. Bakugo told them that he was only staying to make Sora tell him what happened after he was taken out of the fight.

The others who had their check ups had their reasons for staying as well. Hagakure and Jiro both wanted to thank Sora for helping them, and Midoriya and Kirishima wanted to make sure that he was okay when he got here, since they were his friends.

**[Play KH DDD OST Distant From You]**

"Clear a path!" Midnight called out, as she came into view, having Sora in her arms.

When the students saw Sora, everyone was shocked and certain people had mixed feelings. Izuku, Eijiro, Toru, and Mina were terrified at how Sora looked like he was mauled even worse than the rest of the class combined. Katsuki, Momo and Jiro were all questioning how Sora even got in this bad of a condition, seeing how easily he dispatched of the creatures before. And the rest of the class were wondering how he was even alive.

1-A cleared a path and let her into Recovery Girl's office to receive immediate care. Nobody left the area, and just sat in the hall, waiting for their fellow student to emerge. Midnight waited there as well, but she stayed, so she could get him back to Nezu, after he recovered. During that time, she was remembering something from earlier.

During the ride back to U.A. Sora had been constantly trying to tell Midnight something, but she kept telling him to save it for later, but he persisted that this needed to be said now. And she budged, letting the boy speak.

"If the class asks what happened," Sora started. "Just tell them that you guys broke through the dome and saved me."

"You're asking me to give the faculty the credit for dealing with those things?" Midnight started. "It should be me asking you to do that."

"I know." Sora replied, speaking as softly as he could. "But I already know that if the class was told that, and the parents found out that the teachers couldn't even save one of their students when the time really mattered, then most of the class would drop out."

"That's not even mentioning the backlash that it would have on the school itself." Midnight added. "Let me call the principal and inform him of your request, so he can tell the rest of the faculty."

"Thank you." Sora said, before drifting off into sleep, letting himself rest. Now that he spoke his peace, he could rest easy, knowing that everything else would be under control, until he wakes up.

Back in the present, Midnight was bombarded with questions from the class, asking if Sora will be okay, what had happened, and where everyone else is. She informed the class that Sora should be fine in a few hours, then she gave the class the story that Sora asked her to give them, and then told the class that the rest of the staff are finishing off the creatures as they speak.

It had been about an hour and a half before Sora managed to wake up and figure out where he was. He looked around and spotted Recovery Girl, writing on some paper. Sora was about to wave her over, but he looked at his wrists, and noticed that he was bandaged up on those. Everywhere else seemed fully healed though, and that concerned him a bit.

"Oh. You're awake now dearie." Recovery Girl noted, walking over to check on the Keyblade wielder. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sleepy, but other than that, I feel fine." Sora answered.

"That's good to hear." She remarked. "When Nezu had called and told me what had happened with you, I was surprised to see that you weren't in worse condition."

"Yeah." Sora replied. "Speaking of that, why are my wrists still bandaged up?"

"Whatever happened there, it was very slowly, but continuously damaging your body, as if it was in a state of decay." She explained. "When I used my quirk, it slowed down the process even more, but it didn't heal the wound, so I used the tools I had and removed the surrounding skin, but since you're a bit low on energy, that will have to naturally heal."

"So that hand guy's quirk isn't turning things to dust." Sora implied. "But he makes things decay? That's actually scary."

"Then why did you let this person touch you at all?" Recovery Girl asked, sounding annoyed at what Sora just said.

"I-I didn't know what his quirk was, and I didn't do it on purpose." Sora explained. "He did it when I was focused on his friend."

The nurse sighed, letting out whatever other annoyed feelings she had with it. She once again lectured Sora, drilling into the boy's head that he needs to be more careful. Sora felt a bit bad about getting as hurt as he did, but he didn't regret it, because he saved his friends and classmates. That didn't stop Recovery Girl's lecture though. After that was done, as well as the nurse informing Sora to head over to the Principal's office when he leaves. Sora was about to head out, but before he did, he thanked Recovery Girl, then opened the door that led to the hallway.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Lunch Song]**

When he did, he noticed some of his classmates and Midnight were there, and when they saw him, they all went to him. Everyone looked relieved that the boy was in one piece.

"Holy crap man." Kirishima spoke up. "What the heck happened to you?"

"When Midnight carried you in, we thought you were dead." Tenya commented.

"Did those things jump you?" Denki asked.

"How'd you get hurt that bad?" Ochako questioned.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Sora started. "I'm fine. Those guys just swarmed me after Katsuki was thrown out, and I held out until the teachers busted through and saved me."

"As expected from the staff of one of the greatest schools in Japan." Iida remarked. "I knew that they were quick to respond, seeing as they had done so for the first wave, but I still had my worries for you Sora."

"I appreciate that Tenya." Sora replied, giving a small nod to his friend, before looking at the group a bit concerned. "But what about Toru and Kyoka?"

"We're fine." Jiro spoke up, letting herself get into Sora's view. "Thanks for that, by the way."

"Yeah." Hagakure added, while hugging Sora, who didn't even notice her, until she did that. "I'd be a goner if it wasn't for you."

Sora didn't reciprocate the hug, mainly because they were all still in their hero outfits, and Toru's is just gloves and shoes. The Keyblade wielder did keep his eyes forward, towards the group, to respect what little privacy he could give her."I'm just glad that all of you are okay." He continued, "I've seen what the Heartless can do, and I didn't want you guys to go through that too."

"And that's exactly why Nezu wanted to speak to you after you recovered." Midnight interjected. "We've never seen those things before, and since you have, the staff is going to need to know everything that you know, so we don't have another incident like that again."

"Sure thing." Sora replied. "Where to?"

"I'll take you to the teacher's lounge." Midnight informed. "After that, we'll wait for the rest of the faculty, then you can explain everything."

"Lead the way." Sora said.

**[Silence]**

"Hold on a second." Katsuki spoke up, getting Sora's attention. "You and I are gonna have a talk after that meeting, got it toy sword?"

"It's Sora." The Keyblade wielder retorted.

"Whatever." Bakugo replied. "Just meet me at the front of the campus, Sora."

Sora was a bit unsure about what Katsuki wanted, but he decided to go along with it. "I'll be there." He said, before waving off his classmates and friends, and going with Midnight to the teacher's lounge.

**[Play KH BBS OST Drops of Poison]**

Back at the bar, Shigaraki was finally off the ground, and resting on one of the tufted diner booths across from the bar table. The figure was sitting across from the boy, with an object in their hand.

This object seemed to have been a support item of sorts. When it was lifted over his injured body, a green hue had surrounded him, and had somehow removed all the pain that was present in Shigaraki's body, allowing himself to stand up. The figure soon had made this object disappear before Tomura could even get a good look at it. When he observed his wounds, they were sealed up, and he was even rejuvenated. This thing made his cells regenerate almost instantly, then fully energised him.

"What did you do to me?" Tomura asked, sounding annoyed.

"I healed you." The figure replied. "You ungrateful twig."

"Call me that again, and I'll rip your jaw off." Shigaraki retorted. "I don't care if you healed me or not. Show me some respect, or your dead."

"You want my respect?" The figure turned their back on Tomura. "Earn it. Until then, I'll call you whatever I want, weakling."

Kurogiri was going to get supplies from the cellar for the bar, and the monitor was off, so those two were the only ones in this room, allowing the figure to speak their mind, without anyone telling them otherwise. Shigaraki got off the booth and attempted to attack but was thrown over the bar table, onto the floor, flat on his back.

"The only reason you're even alive is because of your master." The figure spoke up. "I'm looking for a person who's an actual threat, not a whiny brat that gets a rash over losing one battle." They continued belittling the boy. "So grow up."

Tomura got up, looking even more furious than he was before. He was about to try again, but suddenly, a purple portal got in his way and moved the attack elsewhere. Kurogiri came back and had used his warpgate quirk to stop this from going on any further.

"It would be much easier for you both to work together, if you didn't antagonize each other." The void man informed.

"Whatever." The figure replied, walking over to the far end of the bar and sitting by themself. "Don't expect me to lick your wounds again."

Shigaraki was about to say something, but he refrained from it. He hated this guy, but if this figure was as strong as they had claimed to be, then it would be better to have them as an ally, rather than a second enemy.

**[Silence]**

In the teacher's lounge, Sora was with Midnight and patiently waiting for the rest of the faculty to arrive. It wasn't too weird. The chair he was sitting on was comfy, he had a glass of water, he wasn't feeling hurt all over his body. Not even Midnight made him feel uncomfortable.

Normally during her class, she'd be glaring at him in a suggestive manner, but now she was just keeping an eye on him, like a normal person. That was most likely due to the fact that he has a pretty big secret and she just doesn't know whether or not to trust him, but either way, no weird staring that suggested inappropriate things.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST I'll Become a Hero]**

The door had opened and in came all of the teachers, Recovery Girl, Lunch Rush, another Hero, who Sora learned was named Hound Dog, Power Loader, and Nezu. Even Yagi was here and he was with someone else who Sora learned was a detective named Naomasa Tsukauchi. The only two who weren't here were Aizawa and Thirteen, since they were being treated at the hospital, but the two were on a call on the computer, letting them hear what was going on.

"All of the faculty members who could make it are here." Nezu announced to Sora and Midnight.

Sora gave a smile and got up from his chair, gesturing Nezu to take his spot, but Nezu politely declined the offer. Instead, Toshinori took the seat, mainly because he still needed to rest from the battle. Midnight stayed in her seat, Recovery Girl took a spot on the couch that was there. Nezu followed suit as well as Naomasa. Vlad King was leaning on the exit, and the rest of the Heroes were leaning on random spots on the wall. Sora sat on the floor, next to the table where the people who were sitting on the furniture were at.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Mystery]**

"Shall we begin the debriefing?" Nezu asked everyone. All of the teachers nodded, and Tsukauchi looked towards Sora, who looked like he was trying to put his thoughts together.

"Are you okay young man?" The detective asked. "You look lost in your thoughts."

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Sora replied. "I'm just thinking of a way to summarize everything that I need to say."

"Based on what you just said, it sounds like there's a lot to know." Naomasa implied.

"Yeah, there is." Sora confirmed. "Where do you want me to start?"

"How about your name." Tsukauchi requested. "I haven't gotten your name yet, so it would be best to start from there."

"Ok. Well, my name is Sora." The boy introduced himself to the detective.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sora." Naomasa stated. "I'm detective Tsukauchi, a friend of All Might, and a member of the Police Force."

"It's nice to meet you too." Sora replied. "So where do I start from here?"

"These creatures." Ectoplasm started. "You called them, Heartless. Could you explain exactly what a Heartless is?"

"Ok." Sora began. "The Heartless are creatures that seek out people who have darkness in their hearts, and people who wield a Keyblade. They exist only to take the Hearts of people, animals, worlds, anything that has one is a target for them. They will either have a symbol on their body that Nezu has a picture of, or will be almost completely pitch black and have glowing yellow eyes. The only thing that can permanently get rid of them, is a Keyblade."

"The weapon that you summon." Power Loader concluded.

"Exactly." Sora confirmed, summoning the Kingdom Key and placing it on the table. "Not many people can use them anymore, because most of them were destroyed in a war that happened in the distant past. I only know ten people who are alive that can use them."

"Who are these ten?" Tsukauchi asked.

Sora listed them off. "The first two I know are my closest friends, Riku and Kairi. Then after them, a king I serve with, named Mickey has one. Then my Nobody, Roxas, who uses two, and his friends Axel and Xion, who each have one. The next three are Terra, Aqua, and Ventus, three Keyblade wielders that were missing for ten years, but we soon found them. And the last one is me."

"This Roxas person." Cementoss interjected. "You called him your Nobody. Is that a term for something?"

"Yes." Sora replied. "Nobodies are the empty shells of people who once became Heartless, but had strong enough Hearts to persist after losing them."

"Wait, so you've lost your Heart before?" Present Mic pointed out.

"It was lost to darkness for a short time but it soon came back to the light, thanks to Kairi finding my Heartless and giving it some of her light, bringing me back, but still creating Roxas." Sora explained.

"Are the Heartless the only things we need to worry about, or are these Nobodies also a threat?" Snipe questioned.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Hero's Shadow]**

"Some Nobodies are friends, and some are enemies." Sora clarified. "The ones who are friends that I know, are Axel, Namine, Roxas, and I think Saix."

"And the enemies?" Vlad King asked.

"Almost all of the bad ones have this silver and rubber like skin, and they all have a different symbol on them as well." Sora explained.

"Let me grab the paper that had these symbols on them." Nezu stated, grabbing a folder and flipping through it, until he found what he was looking for. "Ah, here it is." He pulled out the paper and placed it on the table, letting Sora point at the symbols for each enemy he's explained so far.

**[Play KH DDD OST Sacred Distance]**

"Okay." Naomasa said. "So what about the other two symbols?"

"The third one comes from an enemy I recently faced called the Unversed." Sora explained. "They're made from negative emotions. At least that's what I know about them. The only other thing I could say is that the symbol as well as their narrow red eyes are how you can tell that you're fighting one of them."

"It sounds like you don't know too much about them." Hound Dog pointed out.

"I've only fought them in two worlds, and even then, it was extremely brief on one of them." Sora remarked. "The ones who would know the most about them would be Terra, Aqua, Ven, and the king. But I can't contact them, or anyone really."

"Why's that?" Midnight asked.

"Whenever I try to call them using my phone, I don't get a signal." Sora stated. "I can use it to call anyone on this world, but outside of that, I can't do anything else with it."

"It's true." Yagi chimed in. "During the three months that he was here before he enrolled into U.A. I saw him try to use his phone to contact his friends, only for nothing to get sent. It didn't matter if it was a call, a message, a photo, anything."

"That would explain why Sora hasn't just called for assistance, but why can't you just leave on your own?" Recovery Girl commented.

"I need a vessel that can travel to the other worlds to do that." Sora explained. "If I don't have that, then I'm grounded."

"So you need a spaceship basically?" Present Mic implied.

"Technically, I need a gummiship." Sora corrected. "And I don't mean the candy. A gummi is a material that is used to make vessels that can travel between worlds, but I've only ever found them in shops that sell them, or floating around in space. I haven't found any that are stored in a chest since my first adventure."

"Alright, you're marooned here, We get it." Aizawa spoke up, from the computer. "Get back to the important information. What's the last enemy that we need to know about?"

"Right." Sora realised. "The last enemy group are called Nightmares. They only appear after a world has fallen to Darkness, but was brought back to the light, but stuck in a type of limbo, where the world itself is asleep. They come from spirits called Dream Eaters and are evil versions of the Dream Eaters."

"So if you screw up your job, these things show up when you try to pick up the slack." Aizawa summarized. "And that last symbol is what they all bear."

"Well...yeah." Sora said, looking a bit unhappy with how Aizawa explained them. "That's all of the enemies that I know about."

"Well now that that is out of the way," The detective spoke up. "What caused you to suddenly appear here?"

**[Play KH 2.5 Remix OST Kairi]**

"Well, I had used an ability I recently learned called the Power of Waking to save Kairi from being destroyed by Xehanort, who was our enemy at the time." Sora started. "It was a one way trip, because my friend Chirithy told me that I would lose all my powers and vanish without a trace."

"You were prepared to die for this Kairi person?" Cementoss asked.

"Well, I stabbed myself in the heart to save her once before." Sora stated, making everyone look at him like he was crazy. "And I also made a promise to Riku, that I'd make sure that I'd keep her safe. I also made a promise to her, to give her back her good luck charm when we went back home." He showed Kairi's good luck charm to the Heroes to prove his point. "And I don't break my promises."

"That's a good quality to have young man." Ectoplasm complimented.

"Thank you sir." Sora replied.

"Wait wait wait wait wait." Present Mic interjected. "Let's hit the rewind button for a second. You stabbed yourself in the heart for this girl?"

"Yes?" Sora answered. "Her heart was trapped in my body, so I freed it by doing that and letting it go back to hers."

"Ok. Now you lost me." Mic commented. "How does that even work?"

"We're all super powered people, who live in a world where virtually anything is possible with the right type or amount of quirks, and you're asking that?" Snipe pointed out.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Analysis]**

"Get back to the point." Aizawa interrupted. "What else do we need to know?"

"The only other thing we need to address is the reason as to why Sora chose to enroll in U.A." Vlad King said.

"That's true." Ectoplasm pointed out. "We don't know why he decided to enroll here."

"I can answer that one." Toshinori spoke up. "I told him to do it."

"What made you recommend him enrolling to U.A.?" Nezu asked.

"When he first arrived." Yagi started. "I was in the park with young Midoriya. We encountered Sora when he saw me buff myself up. After that, a group of Heartless had surrounded us and we fought them off."

"So it was his skill that made you recommend him to enroll?" Thirteen asked over the computer.

"That, and the fact that he accidentally spilled the beans about the other worlds and the creatures, when he apparently isn't supposed to." Toshinori explained. "After that, we both swore to keep each other's secrets."

"Which explains why you didn't tell us during the practical exams." Midnight recalled. "But you backed him up, because he was simply doing his job, taking care of the Heartless, and saving the other examinees."

"Yeah." Yagi confirmed.

"And here I thought you had a favorite student already." Midnight teased.

"Well...he's a good kid, and I didn't want him to be forced to fight the Heartless illegally, so yeah." Toshinori tried to explain his reasoning without it sounding like he was biased towards Sora.

**[Play KH DDD OST Link To All]**

"So you enrolled in U.A. so you could get a license and do your job, without needing to deal with the legal issues and any Heroes that would hunt you if you didn't." Naomasa summarized.

"Yes." The boy replied.

"While this is a lot to take in, I can't just believe this story." Tsukauchi stated. "Do you have proof, aside from your words and All Might's blessings?"

Sora pulled out his Gummiphone and set it on the table. He opened up to Jiminy's journal and let the detective, as well as the other Heroes read it. It took a while, but they eventually got through the journal. They also looked through the phone history, to validate Sora's story, from all the calls, the photos taken before he was in this world, the video that were on there, and even a folder called "Memory files" that showed Sora's Point of view during his adventures.

During the examination, Nezu was observing a specific segment of the Memory files when it appeared during Sora's adventure against what was left of Organization 13. Specifically a moment in a place called Radiant Garden. During that observation, he was thinking about something, but soon got back to the topic at hand.

"Well with all of that just being given to us, it's almost impossible to deny his story." Cementoss remarked.

"Is it just me, or is him losing his power a sort of fad when it comes to a new adventure?" Present Mic pointed out.

Sora had just noticed that, and he ended up embarrassed a bit with all the times that it happened. First he fell asleep for apparently a year making him forget his abilities and start back at the beginning, then he had to start from square one again in the dream worlds, then Xehanort literally took his power away in the dream worlds, making him be forced to regain his lost strength, before the final battle, and now he lost it from abusing the Power of Waking.

"Well considering how strong he can get in the span of a few months, I'd say he'll have no problem regaining that power while he trains here." Nezu remarked.

"Sounds like you want to keep him Principle." Recovery Girl pointed out.

"Well, with what he's done for us, as well as his story being valad, and his affect so far on the students being very positive, there's no reason for me to deny him a place in the school." Nezu explained. "It's why I wrote him in at the last minute."

That made the staff all feel stupid, since they all knew that Sora was an extra student, but didn't really get why. Now they got why and were annoyed that they didn't see it back during the practical exams. With that, the staff each took their leave, Naomasa decided to continue his investigation of the school and Sora went to the front of the campus. He had to meet someone.

**[Silence]**

"You're late." Katsuki called Sora over.

"I didn't know there was a deadline." Sora replied. "What did you need to see me for?"

"Don't bullshit me like you did the rest of the class." Bakugo stated. "What actually happened to you when you fought those creatures?"

"Midnight should have already told you." Sora responded.

"With a story that doesn't add up with your current track record." Katsuki pointed out.

"And when did you pay attention to anyone other than yourself and Izuku?" Sora questioned.

"When I saw you pull some new trick when I was being dragged up the stairs." Bakugo retorted. "You're gonna tell me what actually happened."

"And why would I ever hold a conversation with you?" Sora asked.

"Because I want to know why you're holding back." Katsuki answered. "What makes you so sure about yourself that you don't even need to try when you're around us? You think you're better than me?!"

"The reason I hold back is so I don't destroy someone by accident." Sora explained.

"And you're gonna hide your strength from me behind a story saying that the teachers saved your ass?" Bakugo interrogated. "I saw you crack that dome and bring out a new toy sword. Where was that during the beginning of the fight?"

"I had just gotten it!" Sora answered. "Unlike you, I have to go through life and death situations for my Quirk to get stronger!"

"Is that how you got that toy the first time?" Katsuki insulted. "What kind of life and death situations made you summon an oversized car key?"

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Anguish of the Quirkless]**

Sora had had enough of this. He summoned Oblivion and stabbed the ground, making the bully shut up. "When my home was completely destroyed by the Heartless!" Sora yelled out. "When my best friend was possessed and tried to kill me! When I stabbed myself in the chest and gave up my heart to save the girl I promised to protect! All in the span of a week!"

The boy was more than angry at Bakugo, he looked like he wanted to beat Katsuki to the ground for insulting his strength and why he held it back.

"Unlike you, I want to be someone who makes people smile." Sora said. "If I went all out on the other students, I'd be just like you and Shoto. Too strong for my own good. I hold back so the people who aren't as strong as me get a chance to shine. To build their confidence. To help them grow! I don't want to break their spirits and make them give up on their dream that they worked so hard to achieve! And I'd gladly cover up my story so they still have a chance to come here."

"What are you talking about?" Bakugo questioned. "What do you mean still have a chance?"

"If I told the class that the teachers didn't save me and I dealt with all the Heartless, then what do you think would happen when the parents find out?" Sora remarked. "They'd think the school isn't safe, and make their kids drop out, giving them no say in the matter at all, and I would have broken my promise to Inko."

"What does Deku's mom have to do with any of this?" Katsuki asked.

"I made a promise to her that I'd help Izuku become a Hero in U.A." Sora explained. "I'm being what you failed to be! An actual friend!"

"Like I ever wanted that useless Deku as a friend!" Bakugo retorted.

"Then just leave him alone!" Sora yelled out. "What did he ever do to you?!"

"That's none of your business you spiky haired bastard!" Katsuki yelled back.

Sora was done with this. He grabbed the hilt of Oblivion and pulled it out of the ground, walking away with it. He left Bakugo to do whatever, while he went back home.

In the background, Yagi had heard that whole conversation, but since he couldn't buff himself up at the moment, he just watched as the two boys walked away from each other, each looking pissed off.

**[Play Sanctuary (Opening)]**

Sora had just walked into the house and had immediately gotten hugged by Inko, who was worried sick about Sora, when she heard about the Villain attack from Izuku as well as the Heartless that came after that. Sora reassured her that everything was fine, but she still kept him in her arms, bawling tears. Sora hugged her back and had noticed Izuku a few feet behind Inko with a tissue box in his hand, very glad to see his friend. This had gotten rid of whatever anger Sora had and he joined the two for dinner. This marked the end of the first ark of Sora's adventure here.

Back at the school, the staff were all discussing what to do now, since they need to keep Sora's story covered, but also still treat him like a normal kid. Nezu was lost in his own thoughts however, doodling some sort of plan for the possible future. Some of the staff noticed and got their principal to focus on the task at hand.

Over at the police agency, Naomasa was getting everything set up and explaining the details of his investigation to the rest of the force, however he edited his notes, keeping out everything involving Sora and his secret. He explained that The Heartless were part of a Villain's quirk who escaped the incident.

Somewhere on the streets, Katsuki was walking back to his house, and he still wasn't too happy with what Sora had said. He didn't care what the guy said, If he held back against Bakugo, then he'd regret it. Nobody was going to look down on him and live.

Somewhere on a train, Ochako and Iida were both looking out the window, each wondering if their friend Sora was going to be alright after what happened. They both hoped for the best.

Elsewhere in random streets, the other students that were friends of Sora had all silently hoped that they would be able to pull through what had happened today. Kirishima, Hagakure, Shoji, Jiro, and Yaoyorozu had all hoped for the best as well.

Back at the bar, the three were each to themselves. Kurogiri cleaning the glasses, Shigaraki fidgeting with some pictures and making a "Kill List" And the figure waiting around. Then, the TV showed Audio Only on the screen causing the three to look and listen. As if they even had anything else better to do.

Somewhere on a rooftop, there was another ominous figure, who was clad in blades and bandages. He looked like a new type of threat, but nobody saw him, not even when he licked his blade. After that, he jumped off and set off to do something that nobody knew at that time, would change the history of Hero society.

**And thus, concludes Season 1. Hope you all enjoyed this finale. It was a trip to write. So Sora and Katsuki are gonna be bitter rivals. The story of Sora saving himself will be covered up with the teachers saving him. The staff know about all the forces of Darkness and Naomasa as well. And we have a small tease for Stain. Hope you enjoy the chapter and until I decide to upload again. ;)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**[Play KH3 OST San Fransokyo Day Field]**

The Heartless were just taken down by the heroes of San Fransokyo, Big Hero 6, but they had a little help from two of the members of the Keyblade Hero three and their friends. After the battle was taken care of, the two groups had checked up on each other to see if anyone was hurt. Big Hero 6 then asked what brought them here, and they explained the situation.

"Wait, Sora's missing?" Honey Lemon repeated the sentence she was just told, looking concerned for her friend.

"What happened?" Wasabi asked. "Though we've only known him for a few days, he didn't seem like the type to just run off."

"He went to save our friend Kairi and ended up vanishing a few days after he got her back." Riku explained. "We've been checking all of the places he had been to before, and this was the last place he was before he came to help me with the Heartless, and then go save Kairi."

Riku couldn't explain everything to the team, because he had to keep the other worlds a secret. But he still needed to get the message across that Sora was missing and they needed clues as to where he was. Riku was looking a bit tired though, with the bags under his eyes and all.

"I take it you're more than just teammates." Hiro pointed out, noticing the look on Riku's face when he was speaking to them.

"Yeah." Riku confirmed. "He's my best friend, and there's someone else who's hurting just as much as I am that Sora isn't anywhere to be found."

"I am detecting a few abnormalities in your system Riku." Baymax informed. "Your muscles appear to be straining, and your motor functions do not appear to be in normal condition. You also seem to be in a constant state of uneasiness, as seen in your abnormal amounts of twitching and your facial expression. All of these are common signs of stress, most likely due to your worry over Sora."

"That obvious huh?" Riku replied. He didn't even try to hide it at this point. He was constantly looking for his friend for the past four months, checking all the places Sora went to to regain his strength before the final battle, and checking every corner of that world, with no leads whatsoever. No progress was made in any way from what he knew and it seemed hopeless at this point.

"How long has he been gone?" Gogo questioned.

"About four months now." Riku answered. "I've been looking for him non stop, but nobody seems to know anything about Sora's whereabouts."

**[Play KH Re:Chain of Memories OST Dearly Beloved]**

Donald walked next to Riku and placed a hand on his leg, trying to comfort him. Goofy was next to add to the comforting, by placing his hand on Riku's shoulder. Mickey walked in front of Riku and then spoke to him. "Riku, I know you're worried about Sora, but you can't push yourself like this. It's not going to get anything done."

"The King's right ya know." Goofy chimed in. "Maybe you should rest up a bit, while the three of us look around the city for clues."

"Are you sure?" Riku asked. "Wouldn't it be faster if I helped search the city?"

"Don't worry." Donald reassured him. "Goofy and I know the City, and the three of us will be fine."

"Yeah! A-hyuck." Goofy said. "Besides, when we find Sora, you don't want to look like you're gonna fall asleep in his arms, do ya?"

Riku smiled a bit and loosened up. "Not really." He replied. "I guess I'm overdue for a nap anyway."

"Need a place to crash?" Fred offered. "I've got this really big house, with about five different bedrooms, very roomy and comfy."

"I don't want to intrude." Riku remarked.

"Dude, I'm chill with it." Fred replied. "Bro of Sora's is a compadre to me. Plus, I don't mind helping out a fellow Hero."

Riku smiled and accepted the offer. It was getting a bit dark anyway and he did need the rest. Fred took Riku to his house and gave the Keyblade master the most comfortable bed he could offer. After getting a quick drink of water, Riku laid under the sheets, starting to drift off into slumber. In his sleep, he ended up having a strange dream.

**[Play Simple and Clean (Intro Theme)]**

Sora was in a state of free fall, in the distance, he looked like a shooting star, except this shooting star was about to hit the ground. The fall seemed like an eternity, but eventually Sora had landed. He had observed his surroundings and was in a park during the Autumn Season. He walked around and continued to observe his surroundings until he came across Izuku and All Might, who were talking with each other in the distance.

Suddenly, a swarm of shadows surrounded the three and they all geared up for a fight, Izuku was ready, but was kept back by All Might, who charged in and fought them off with Sora. The two of them were able to defeat them all easily before All Might had left and Izuku was running off ahead, Sora followed suit.

Suddenly the two boys were on a beautiful beach, Izuku running with some garbage in his hands, and Sora catching up behind the boy, seeming to cheer him on. At the end of the beach was Yagi, waiting in front of a huge pile of garbage, and a chest next to him that Sora would open to receive the notes and gifts from his friends.

Now Sora was in the middle of a fight with some other Heartless and a giant Robot, unafraid of the giant mech, Sora charged it and easily defeated it, before leaning back to sit. Suddenly he was now at Inko's house, sitting next to her with a note that played a recording with Nezu, then suddenly being face to face with Nezu in his office, and shaking his hand.

Sora was then showing off his strength to his class and being monitored by Aizawa, before suddenly switching to a dark hallway. Now Sora was in the middle of a sparring session with Mashirao, easily outclassing the boy and restraining him, before being surprised by Toru, who Sora soon took down as well and he wasn't tired at all. He was then getting admired by some of his classmates.

Sora looked behind him to suddenly be at U.S.J. and a portal was opening up. Suddenly Sora was in the middle of a fight with Tomura, doing his best to dodge, but managing to get grabbed by the wrists and wince in pain as his skin was coming off. Then Eijiro and Katsuki suddenly appeared and got in between Sora and Shigaraki with Kurogiri next to him. They were about to continue, but dark puddles surrounded all of them and the two villains were pulled out of there.

Now the three of them were fighting off the Demon Tower, while they were stuck in a dark dome. The three kept at it until the Demon Tower suddenly became a Demon Tide and forced Kirishima away. Bakugo and Sora kept fighting, until the Demon tide went to its second phase and forced Katsuki out, leaving Sora alone. Sora was surrounded from all sides, but then summoned Oblivion and used Dark Divide to destroy them all, then passing out.

Sora then woke up in the nurse's office, and had bandages around his wrists. He left the office to see his classmates surround him, before singling out Bakugo, suddenly he was now outside, alone with the boy, but the two seemed to have an argument and the two went their separate ways, with Toshinori watching from the sidelines, unable to do anything about it.

Now over with Tomura and Kurogiri, they were exhausted and wounded, but they were suddenly surrounded by a green hue, and they now felt fully healed up. The two looked in front of them and saw a figure, and behind the figure was a monitor that showed the words 'Audio Only' on the screen. They looked at each other and spoke for a while before the screen blacked out, and the figure leaned on the corner of the building the three were in. Tomura sat with some pictures in his hands, looking mildly angry, and Kurogiri cleaned some glasses, keeping an eye on Shigaraki, for the boys own sake.

And elsewhere, a person covered in swords, standing on a rooftop, looked down and licked his blade, before jumping off of it into the dark alley below. The dream ended there.

**[Silence]**

"Hey, Sora." A voice spoke to the boy. "Class isn't the best place to sleep bud." It was Eijiro, and he was waking Sora up, because the Keyblade wielder was sleeping at his desk. Luckily it was before class started, so Sora didn't miss anything.

"Oh." Sora stirred, then shook his head to wake himself up. "Did class just finish?"

"Didn't even start yet." Kirishima informed him. "You were passed out when the rest of us were walking in, so I figured I'd wake you before class started."

"Oh, right." Sora sheepishly replied. "Thanks Eijiro."

"Don't sweat it." Kirishima said. "Just don't make a habit out of it. It ain't very manly to sleep during Hero classes."

"Yeah." Sora agreed, giving a thumbs up. "You won't catch me snoozing in class after this."

Eijiro smiled and returned the thumbs up, before heading over to his seat. Sora noticed that everyone was in high spirits, and nobody was missing from the class, so it seems like nobody dropped out. Thank goodness.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Among Kosei]**

"You guys." Hagakure spoke up. "Did you watch the news last night?"

"Yeah." Ojiro responded.

"It was so cool that we got a few seconds of screen time." Toru excitedly said, before sounding a bit down. "Though I bet nobody noticed me hanging out in the background."

"Probably not." Mezo commented.

"It is difficult to stand out when you're just gloves." Mashirao added, trying to not be blunt about it.

"That's probably a good thing though." Sora chimed in, catching the students' attention. "You looked roughed up a bit, and I don't think you'd want your first big moment to be you looking all beat up."

"This coming from the guy who got half the screen time while being carried over to the nurse's office." Shoji pointed out, making Sora sheepishly laugh and scratch the back of his head.

"We're totally big deals." Denki said. "Those news channels love us, we're basically celebrities."

"Yeah it's kinda crazy right?" Kirishima added.

"Get over yourselves." Kyoka butted in. "The Hero course that pumps out Pros was attacked, and a student was hurt badly. That's what they care about."

"Yeah." Hanta agreed. "Who knows what would have happened to us if the teachers hadn't shown up."

"Why'd you say that!?" Minoru freaked out. "I'm gonna pee myself just thinking about it."

"Aw Shut up!" Katsuki yelled out. "Grow a pair Loser!"

"Did you guys see All Might fighting the bird guy?" Rikido pointed out. "That dude was super strong and yet he still destroyed him!"

"Yes." Fumikage commented. "His strength is truly a thing of wonder."

"Attention!" Tenya rushed to the front of the room. "Homeroom class is about to begin! Everyone stop talking and take your seats!"

"Uh, we're all sitting." Eijiro pointed out.

"Yeah you're the only one standing." Sero added.

Iida then almost instantly got to his seat and sat down, looking annoyed with himself, which scared Koji for a second. "Dang it." He cursed himself.

"Don't sweat it." Ochako reassured Tenya.

"Hey Tsu." Mina started leaning back to talk to Asui, almost falling back, before the frog girl caught her, "Who do you think's gonna teach class today?"

"No idea." Tsuyu replied. "Mr. Aizawa is still in the hospital, recovering from his injuries."

**[Silence]**

"Morning class." A familiar voice muffled. It was Aizawa, who was completely bandaged up on his arms and face. Speak of the devil and thou shall appear apparently.

"Mr. Aizawa what are you doing here?" Most of the class asked.

"Whoa, what a pro." Kaminari commented.

"Mr. Aizawa, I'm glad you're okay." Tenya remarked.

"You call that okay?" Uraraka pointed out how Aizawa was limping in the room and looked like a mummy.

"My well being is irrelevant." Aizawa informed. "What's more important is that your fight isn't over yet."

"Our fight?" Bakugo repeated.

"Don't tell me." Izuku started.

"Not more bad guys." Mineta started to panic.

"Or Heartless." Sora got a bit serious.

Aizawa looked at the class and then explained. "The U.A. Sports Festival is about to start."

That exited the class and got rid of whatever tension there was before.

"Yes" Kirishima cheered.

"Why would you scare us like that?!" The class asked.

"Let's go kick some ass!" Eijiro cheered on before getting his face pressed by Denki's hand.

"Wait a second." Kaminari interjected.

"Is it really such a good idea to hold the Sports Festival so soon after the Villains snuck inside?" Jiro asked.

"They could attack once we're all in the same place." Ojiro pointed out.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Damn Cowardly School]**

"Apparently the administration thinks this is a good way to show that the threat had been handled and our school is safer than ever." Aizawa informed. "Plus, they're beefing up security, compared to past years. This event is a huge opportunity for all students at U.A. It's not something we can cancel because of a few Villains."

"Uh, I'm sorry, but why not?" Minoru questioned. "It's just a Sports Festival."

"Mineta, don't you know how important this competition is?" Midoriya asked.

"Of course I do." Minoru replied. "I just don't want to get murdered."

"Our Sports Festival is one of the most watched events in the entire world." Aizawa continued. "In the past, everyone was obsessed over the Olympic Games, but then Quirks started appearing. Now the Olympics have been drastically reduced in terms of scale and viewership. For anyone who cares about competition, there's only one tournament that matters. The U.A. Sports Festival."

"That's right." Momo agreed. "And top Heroes everywhere will be watching. This is where you get scouted."

"Sure, unless you're dead." Minoru pointed out.

"Can you stop being a negative nancy?" Sora asked.

"She's right." Denki added. "After graduating, a lot of people join Pro Agencies as a Sidekick."

"Yeah, but that's as far as some people go." Kyoka remarked. "They miss their chance to go indie and stay eternal sidekicks. Actually, that's probably where you're heading. You're kinda dumb."

She did not hold back, and Kaminari was visibly upset with that remark, twitching a bit from the insult to his intelligence and probably also his Quirk.

"It's true that joining a famous Hero Agency can garner you greater experience and popularity." Aizawa confirmed. "What's why the Festival matters. If you wanna go Pro one day, then this event can open a path for you. One chance a year, three chances in a lifetime, no aspiring Hero can afford to miss this Festival. That means you better not slack off on your training."

"Yes sir." The class said in unison.

**[Silence]**

"Class is dismissed." Aizawa informed, before leaving the room.

The rest of the classes went by swiftly and it was time to go to lunch.

"That Villain stuff sucked sure, but I'm pumped for these games!" Eijiro spoke up.

"We put on a good show, and we're basically on the road to being pros!" Hanta added.

"Yeah, this is why I'm even here in the first place." Sato remarked.

"We get so few chances." Tokoyami commented. "We have to make the most of this."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST I'll Become a Hero]**

"Oh man you guys, I'm getting kinda nervous about the Festival." Hagakure admitted. "I have to come up with a way to get noticed." She then started attempting to do a sort of cheer while the two boys were thinking of a way to help.

"Uh sure." Ojiro said. "Uh, sure. Maybe you should be looking at a shiner costume or something?"

"Do we actually wear our Hero costumes during the Festival?" Sora asked. "I heard it was the gym uniform."

"Oh, right." Mashirao realized. "Scratch that."

"My what's a boy to do?" Yuga came into the conversation while dramatically posing next to Koda, who was freaked out with Aoyama. "I stand out even when I'm standing still. That means the scouts won't be able to take their eyes off me! Don't you agree?" He asked Koji, who just nervously nodded.

"You're so lucky Shoji." Denki commented. "People are bound to notice your unique Quirk."

"Sure, but what matters is that I show them how useful I can be." Mezo stated.

"No doubt you'll make a scene too." Jiro teased, getting on Kaminari's nerves again.

"This is gonna be nuts." Izuku said out loud. "Everyone's so excited."

"Well yeah, of course we are." Iida replied, getting out of his chair and doing his arm thing again. "We enrolled in this school with the sole aim to become Heroes. So naturally we're getting all fired up."

"Wow Iida, those are some interesting moves." Tsu pointed out the arm thing. "Ribbit."

"You have to be excited too, right Midoriya?" Tenya questioned.

"Well yeah, of course I am." Izuku answered. "And also nervous."

"Deku, Iida." Ochako spoke up, getting the two's attention and looking absurdly determined and kinda scary. "Let's do our best in the Sports Festival."

"Uh..." Sora noticed her as well. "That's not normal, right?"

"Uraraka?" Izuku started. "What happened to your face?"

"Seriously what's up." Ashido included herself in the conversation. "You're normally like the most laid back girl ever."

Mineta was getting red faced and was about to say something, probably inappropriate, but Tsu slapped him with her tongue before he could say anything, making him look like a bobble head. Then Ochako continued with this newfound...whatever this is, by pumping her fist into the air.

"Everyone!" Uraraka yelled out. "I'm gonna do my best!"

Tenya, Midoriya, Mina and Asui just went with it and cheered her on, She then repeated it, but the other classmates were just confused, and they kinda awkwardly cheered her on as well. She ended up demanding they cheer again with more feeling.

Sora walked next to her and just asked. "Are you...trying to hype up the whole class?"

She turned, keeping the composure. "Heck yeah! Gonna give it my all and make sure everyone's cheering!"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Sora replied, backing up a bit from the intensity that is Ochako. "You got my cheer."

**[Silence]**

After that, everyone just started heading to lunch, Sora walked with Iida, Izuku and Uraraka, who is not nearly as intense as she was in the classroom a few minutes ago. While they were walking, Midoriya decided to ask her something.

"Hey Uraraka." Izuku spoke to her.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Why did you decide to come to U.A.?" Midoriya asked. "What made you want to be a Pro Hero?"

"Oh. Well...because..." Ochako started, looking a bit embarrassed as she answered the question.

"For the money?" Izuku repeated what she said. "You wanna be a Hero so you could get rich?"

"If we're cutting to the chase then yeah." The girl said, rubbing the back of her head very rapidly, but then putting that arm she was using in front of her and waving rapidly at the boys. "Gah, I'm sorry if that sounds greedy. You and Tenya have such admirable motivations, and Sora probably has a heroic reason too. I hope you don't think less of me now."

"Not at all." Iida replied. "Your goal is to support your well being, which is a perfectly admirable ambition to have."

Izuku nodded and Sora then chimed in. "And if that's not the case, then it's probably for someone else's sake. Ya know, like helping a person pay off a debt they owe...or something."

"It's just kinda surprising is all." Midoriya pointed out.

"Well Sora was almost on the mark." Uraraka sighed, then explained. "My family owns a construction company, but we haven't gotten any work lately, so we're flat broke. Anyway, this isn't usually something I tell other people, but..."

The three boys then in complete coincidental synchronization placed their hands on their own chins and were thinking.

"Construction eh?" Tenya repeated.

Izuku realized something. "If she got licensed, I bet she could use her quirk to bring costs down alot."

"And they could sell their heavy lifting equipment." Iida added. "She could float everything."

"Add that with the paychecks from the Hero job, and she's practically swimming in cash with her parents." Sora included.

"I know right?!" Ochako said, pointing her fingers at the three. "I've been telling dad that since I was a kid. But..."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Can't Look in the Eyes of Serenity]**

The girl was deep in thought, most likely reminiscing about her past, most likely thinking back to when she first came up with this goal of hers. She clenched her fists and then spoke up, saying "I'm gonna become a Pro. I'll sign with a good agency and get plenty of money. Then I'll be able to let my parents have an easy life."

Iida and Midoriya were taken aback with that small speech, but Sora just smiled, happy to see that she not only had a goal she was determined to achieve, but also a good cause to keep her determined. Then, Tenya raised his hands as high as they could and clapped, making the other three look at him, very confused as to why he was doing that.

"That's beautiful!" He said, still clapping. "So noble! Bravo! Bravo! BRAVO BARATISIMO!"

Sora then decided to join in with the clapping, since it was making her smile and ease up a bit. "Keep that drive and nothing will stop you from achieving it."

**[Silence]**

Izuku was just in his thoughts, smiling as well. Then an all too familiar heroic laugh echoed throughout the halls, as All Might himself suddenly appeared, shocking the four of them.

"Young Midoriya!" He announced. "Is HERE!"

"Whoa, All Might." Izuku "What are you doing here?"

"Lunch." All Might replied. "Ya wanna eat with me?"

"That's adorable!" Uraraka cooed in a fangirly fashion.

"What do ya say?" All Might asked.

Izuku looked at Iida, who just smiled and encouraged it. He then looked at Sora, who also just smiled and encouraged it.

"Sure thing." The kid said, going with his Hero to eat Lunch with him.

Sora, Tenya and Ochako then proceeded to go to Lunch and wait in the line.

"I wonder what he wanted with Deku." Uraraka pondered.

"I heard that when All Might was attacked by the Villains during the U.S.J. incident, Midoriya tried to stop them himself." Iida remembered.

"I did see him do that." Sora confirmed. "He jumped in and tried to attack the purple fog guy."

"Oh yeah!" Ochako said.

"Also, remember what Asui said on the bus?" Tenya asked. "Since their quirks are so similar to each other, it's possible that All Might's taken a liking to him. How lucky."

"Especially since he's a massive fanboy." Sora added. "That's gonna be fun to ask about later."

**[Play KH 358/2 Days OST At Dusk I Will Think of You]**

This caused Uraraka to giggle a bit, thinking about how Izuku was around her and was super flustered, then imagining that multiplied tenfold by having lunch with All Might.

"You seem to know a bit more about Midoriya then we do Sora." Iida noticed.

"Well I make sure to know all my friends really well, if I live with them." Sora remarked.

"Wait you live with Deku?" Ochako asked.

"Yeah." Sora answered. "I don't exactly have a home here, and I'm also kinda broke, like you."

"Oh." Uraraka replied. "Is that why you wanted to be a Hero?"

"Huh?" Sora looked at her, a bit puzzled at the question.

"Are you becoming a Hero to get support for your well being too?" She guessed.

The three were now at the front of the line and grabbed their lunch, then they went to find a place to sit together before Sora responded. The three were by themselves at a table, so nobody else was around to listen in.

"Money would be nice, but that's not it." Sora replied. "Mine a bit of a personal reason."

"If it's something you don't want to talk about, then we can stop here." Tenya said.

"Nah, I'm fine with letting you guys know more about me." Sora smiled. "We're friends aren't we?"

Iida smiled a bit, then let Sora speak. Ochako was also curious about his reason as well.

"Remember the Heartless?" Sora started.

"Those creatures that came in the second wave of the Villain attack?" Tenya replied.

"Yeah, them." Sora confirmed. "They're the reason why."

**[Play KH 2.5 Remix OST Missing You]**

The two of them were taken aback, visibly confused and concerned.

"What do you mean by that?" Uraraka questioned.

Sora looked down for a second, figuring out how to say what he wanted, without giving away his full identity to them. He then looked up and explained. "When I first got my Quirk, it was when the Heartless destroyed my old home." He started. "During that time, everyone I knew, was gone, and my two closest friends, Riku and Kairi were taken away by them. After they destroyed everything, I was left alone, stranded in a random town close by, with nobody to trust and the Heartless coming after me to finish the job."

The two were really shocked to hear the upbringing that Sora had, and how his Quirk awakened. But Sora continued his story.

"I ended up being found by two...Heroes that I'd call my friends, Donald and Goofy." Sora explained. "And the two agreed to help me find my missing friends. We traveled to so many different places, fighting off the Heartless for almost a week and helping others with what they needed. I made other friends along the way, but I never stopped looking for Riku and Kairi."

"Did you ever find them?" Iida asked.

"Yeah." Sora answered. "But they were both in very bad spots. Kairi's heart was taken out of her body and somehow put into mine, and Riku was possessed by a Villain named Ansem who used his body to try to kill me and rip out Kairi's Heart."

The two looked mortified at that response. How could someone do that to children of all people? It was inhumane and disgusting, but they wanted to know the rest, letting Sora continue.

"I won in the fight, but I didn't know how to wake Kairi up, and then I tried something." Sora said. "I used the weapon that Ansem used against me, and stabbed myself to free Kairi's heart from my body, and it worked. Her heart returned to her body, while I lost mine and became a Heartless."

Tenya looked very concerned for Sora's mental state, hearing all this trauma that he had to go through. And Uraraka was on the verge of crying from the story.

"How'd you become human again?" Iida asked.

"Kairi found my Heartless and managed to give some of her power to me, turning me back to normal and allowing me to protect her from the other Heartless that were attacking us." Sora explained.

"What's her quirk?" Ochako questioned.

"She can purify a person, getting rid of whatever darkness is corrupting their hearts." Sora said, easily managing to come up with a Quirk for Kairi. "The both of us saved each other during that time, and we ended up getting out of there. After I knew she was safe, I told her that I was gonna go back to get Riku."

"Alone?" Tenya interrupted. "Against a Villain?"

"No. I had Donald and Goofy with me." Sora reassured Iida. "When the three of us got back, we managed to defeat Ansem. But Riku was stuck with the Heartless on the other side of a door that was sealed off to protect the rest of the world from them."

"So he sacrificed himself to keep you safe." Tenya guessed. "A true friend until the end."

"He didn't die though." Sora said, contradicting Iida's last comment. "I ended up looking for another way to get to wherever he was, and I kept trying to find a way to get to him for another year."

"You're really tough Sora," Uraraka said, still trying to hold back her tears. "I don't think I'd be able to last nearly as long as you did."

**[Play KH2.5 Remix OST Friends in my Heart]**

"I wanted to make sure that my friends were okay, so I did everything I could to keep them safe." Sora said. "And I also had this to keep me going too." Sora showed the two Kairi's good luck charm.

"Is that a charm?" Tenya guessed.

"Yeah." Sora explained. "Kairi gave me her good luck charm and I told her I'd give it back when I saw her again. This isn't the only time she gave it to me though." He placed the charm on the table so the other two could see it while he continued. "Anyway, after a year of searching, I ended up finding Riku, who managed to take Ansem's powers and make them his own. We had to fight our way through a stronghold and take down another Villain named Xemnas, but after that, the two of us went back home where it was rebuilt back to normal."

Ochako couldn't take it anymore, and she just hugged Sora and cried in his chest. She spoke in the shirt, but it was muffled. "You went through so much and you're still so pure." She commented, still hugging her friend.

Iida then chimed in, saying "With all the physical and mental trauma you went through, it's no wonder why you're so strong. You've been fighting these things, as well as Villains ever since your quirk manifested, and that story you told us was just one year, out of maybe a decade. It's a miracle that you're still able to smile, even after all that."

Sora didn't correct Tenya, simply because he didn't want to explain how these events weren't on the news, two years ago. He was hugging Ochako back, letting her get that out of her system, while also looking a bit sheepish.

"Yeah, but don't sound so serious about it okay Iida?" Sora requested. "When you say it like that, it sounds kinda edgy and I don't want to sound edgy."

Tenya nodded, understanding and agreeing to Sora's request to keep things on a light note instead of looking at the negatives. Uraraka finally got off of Sora's shirt, and she left a few stains on there, but the Keyblade wielder didn't mind. After that all happened, the lunch bell rang and the three went back to class, going on with their daily routine.

**And thus, Season two begins. This will be much longer than season one, for multiple reasons. First off, more episodes to cover. Secondly, The school briefs book that takes place during Season two. Thirdly, a bunch of changes during all of the arks, making the story much more unique, but still keeping the important things. Lastly, me making sure that it makes a least a minute amount of sense, so it's believable. Hope you guys enjoyed the little intro and tie in with what I think was going on during the 1 year times skip of Remind, and that makeshift intro AMV. Until I decide to upload again ;)**


	16. Chapter 15

**A.N. Okay, so someone reviewed the last chapter and mentioned the OVAs which I actually forgot existed. Normally I would just add them in when they showed up during their ****specific**** time on the Anime, but since the first OVA is basically at the current point in the story, I had to completely change the chapter, in order to include it in the story. I did say I was going to use all the stuff that I had for the story, including the Movies and School Briefs books, so this counts too. If you don't like it, I'm sorry. If you want the important normal story stuff, just read up until you get to the end of the training montage with the students. The normal chapter that I had planned out, ends there. After this, it's back to the normal story, but I'll sprinkle some things that make the OVA somewhat worth adding, as a method for character ****development**** with Sora, Shoto, and Katsuki. Hope you don't mind.**

**Chapter 15**

**[Silence]**

It was the end of the afternoon classes, and the door to 1-A was crowded not with the 1-A students, but dozens of other students from the other classes. Sora was getting his stuff in his backpack when he noticed the crowd. Sora was slightly taken aback by just how many people there were, but was a bit proud that 1-A was getting recognized as the real deal. The rest of the class though, took a bit longer to figure that detail out.

"Why the heck are you all here?" Ochako asked.

"Do you students have some sort of business with our class?" Tenya questioned.

"Why are you blocking our doorway?" Minoru started. "I won't let you hold us hostage!"

"They're scouting out the competition idiots." Katsuki informed, while walking up to the crowd. "We're the class that survived a real Villain attack. They want to see us with their own eyes."

"I just hope he doesn't scold anybody." Izuku said.

Bakugo was now right in front of the crowd. "At least now you know what a future pro looks like." He scolded the crowd. "Now move it extras."

That felt like a jinx and a half. Then again, what else would you expect from someone like Katsuki. Iida did not like that comment, and voiced his dislike of Bakugo's choice of words. "You can't go around calling people extras just because you don't know who they are!"

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST An Abdominal Investigation]**

Then a new voice spoke up. "So this is class 1-A." The person who spoke, slowly moved himself to the front of the crowd and made himself visible to the class. "I heard you guys were impressive, but you just sound like an ass. Is everyone in the Hero course delusional or just you?"

The classmates behind Katsuki were all shaking their heads in denial, trying to not get bled on, while Bakugo just stood there and raised his chin, looking down on the boy who just insulted him. Sora already knew that this was gonna end badly if Katsuki kept this up. He was gonna step in, but then the boy continued speaking.

"How sad to come here and find a bunch of egomaniacs." The boy continued. "I wanted to be in the Hero course, but like many others here, I was forced to choose a different track. Such is life. I didn't cut it the first time around, but I have another chance. If any of us do well in the sports festival, the teachers can decide to transfer us into the Hero course, and they'll have to transfer people out to make room."

That caused the class to tense up a bit. Sora was a bit confused about that last comment, since he was the exception to that particular rule.

"Scouting the competition?" The boy remarked. "Maybe some of my peers are, but I'm here to let you know that if you don't bring your very best, I'll steal your spot right from under you. Consider this a declaration of war."

Sora then got up from his seat. He began walking towards the crowd, but then another voice shouted out from the masses and was a bit aggressive. "Hey you!" The guy said. "I'm from class 1-B next door to you! We heard you fought some Villains and I came to see if that was true! But you're just a bunch of brats! You think you're better than us! Talk all you want! It'll be just more embarrassing for you when you get K. !"

**[Silence]**

Katsuki was about to walk away, but Sora got in front of the bully, letting himself be the center of attention now. He wasn't doing this for Bakugo's sake, but for the rest of the class. He looked at the crowd and got his thoughts together. He needed to say this right, or else he would make things worse.

"Gonna try and defend your friend you little punk!?" The 1-B student yelled out.

Sora looked back at Katsuki and then spoke to the crowd. "Sorry about him. He's the bad boy of the class." That comment made 1-A almost smirk, and then the 'bad boy' then pushed himself past Sora, through the crowd and out of the hall, somehow being cool enough for the other classmates to acknowledge that. The crowd kept their attention to Sora though.

"Crap, now Sora's gonna take the brunt of Kacchan's actions." Midoriya said, planning to move to where his friend was, only to see Sora stick his hand back, signaling to him, that the Keyblade wielder had this under control. Hopefully.

Sora looked at the 1-B kid and spoke to him first. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, and don't you forget it!" Tetsutetsu answered.

"Okay then Tetsutetsu." Sora replied. "How many people are in your class?"

"The normal 20, what's your point kid?" Tetsutetsu asked.

**[Play KH DDD OST Dearly Beloved]**

"I'm Sora, the 21st student in class 1-A." Sora informed the crowd, getting their full attention. "I was a last second addition, but I didn't replace anybody. Because everyone in this class has the potential to become a great Hero. That was proven when we were threatened with expulsion if we showed no potential to our teacher."

The purple haired boy didn't change his expression, but Tetsutetsu, as well as the rest of the crowd let that sink on for a second. That new information let them see how different Class 1-A is being taught. Normally that would just make the crowd angrier, but Sora continued speaking.

"I'm sorry that you didn't make it into the Hero course the first time." Sora spoke to the purple haired guy. "But I can see that you're someone who's working hard to become a Hero, even after you missed your first chance. I respect people who work hard to achieve their dreams." He smiled and extended his hand forward. "So I don't want any bad blood between us."

The purple haired guy looked at Sora's hand, then back to Sora. His expression shifted slightly, to a very small bit of confusion, but it wasn't noticeable. "I declare war on your class and you're trying to make peace?" The kid inferred.

"No." Sora corrected. "I'm acknowledging that there are others who want to join the Hero course, and I'm offering them my morale support." He kept his hand out and waited for what happens next.

The purple haired guy decided to indulge Sora and grasped the Keyblade wielder's hand, shaking it but not returning the smile.

Sora then said one last thing. "To you, and to the rest of you guys that are working to be Heroes, I hope you make it in, but not as replacements. Rather, as welcomed additions, like me."

That comment made the crowd look at Sora in a whole different light. Unlike that Bakugo kid, this guy was much more supportive and seemed to welcome the thought of more people coming into the Hero course. That plus the information that he was an extra student, ended up making the crowd look determined not to replace the class, but to join them instead. The group cleared a path for Sora and he looked back at the class.

"Come on guys." The Keyblade wielder gestured, as he and the rest of the class started walking through the path cleared by the crowd.

That small speech didn't get rid of all the bad blood, but it definitely boiled down a bunch of it. Thanks to Sora, the target on the 1-A student's backs are nowhere near as large as Katsuki's is. Eijiro ended up getting right next to Sora and wrapped his arm on his friend's shoulders.

"Not only was that speech manly, but the way you exited was even more manly than Bakugo's exit from earlier." Kirishima complimented.

"You really saved our skins there Sora." Denki commented.

"Yeah." Hanta agreed. "Thanks for the save man."

"Hey, I'll always help my friends out." Sora remarked.

"Speaking of that, I need to talk to you after we get out of this crowd." Kaminari informed Sora.

"Sure thing." Sora replied, as they were getting close to the end of the crowd.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST U.A. Corridors]**

When the class was out of the crowd, Denki and Sora were at the top of the stairs while everyone else was leaving. Kaminari was looking around in his backpack for something while Sora stood and waited.

"So you needed my help with something Denki?" Sora asked.

"Actually, I wanted to give you something...ah, here it is." Kaminari said, as he pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it over to Sora. "I heard that whatever's written on here could help you out with your Hero stuff, so I wanted to give it to you, as thanks for saving my neck back at U.S.J."

"Oh. Well, thanks, but you didn't need to..." Sora started speaking as he looked at the paper for a second, before his eyes widened. "Where'd you get this Denki?!"

"Huh?" Kaminari pulled back for a second, before answering. "Some chibi looking cat, thing with wings gave it to me."

"This is, this is great." Sora said, barely containing his excitement. "I needed to get this ability back at some point, but now I can figure it out so much faster."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Danki asked. "What's that supposed to be anyway?"

"It's instructions on how I can summon Lightning." Sora informed Kaminari.

"Wait what!?" Denki replied. "I just gave you an instruction manual on how to summon electricity!?"

Denki Kaminari just gave Sora a page that teaches Keyblade wielders how to use Thunder magic. In hindsight, it was kinda fitting that the boy with an electric type quirk, would give out something like this to Sora.

"Yeah, and this'll be an amazing thing to add to my arsenal, once I figure it out." Sora said, then shaking Kaminari's hand and then rushing down the stairs with a smile on his face. "Thanks a bunch Denki! I'll find a way to return the favor when I can."

"Wait! That's a thank you gift for saving my neck! You don't need to..." Kaminari tried to tell Sora, but the Keyblade wielder was already gone. Denki sighed and hoped that Sora wouldn't try too hard to help him out, since that was supposed to be a thank you gift.

**[Play KH2.5 Remix OST A Walk In Andante]**

Sora met up with Izuku at the entrance and walked with him, Uraraka, and Tenya to the station. They all had something to say to Sora.

"That was a close call." Ochako commented. "Nice job getting them off our backs."

"I must commend that what you did was beyond noble." Iida pointed out. "Especially after what Bakugo did, making them all paint a target on our backs."

"I'm just glad that you were able to get rid of that." Izuku added.

"I didn't get rid of the targets on our backs." Sora explained, making the three look a bit concerned. "I just made them much smaller."

"What do you mean by that?" Uraraka asked. "The other students seemed pretty happy when you said all that stuff. Why would they still be gunning for us?"

"Oh right. The Sports Festival." Tenya remembered. "Everyone's competing for the top spot. So everyone's got a target on them."

"Exactly." Sora replied. "I just made our targets much smaller, by making sure that not everyone hated us before the event began."

"That still makes me a bit nervous." Midoriya said. "I mean, everyone's watching and I still don't know how to control my Quirk."

"Come on Izuku." Sora said. "I see three things that are good for you here. First off, someone who has a similar Quirk could recommend you to them and help you figure it out. Secondly, this is your chance to shine and show the world how hard you worked to get here. And lastly, since this will be televised, Inko can see how much you've grown."

"Sora..." Midoriya replied. He couldn't say anything else. At this point, Izuku should have been used to Sora's positivity, but no matter how many times it happens, he's always surprised with how kind his friend is.

"Yeah." Ochako agreed. "This is a big chance for all of us to shine."

"I agree." Iida added. "All of Sora's points are valid and can be applied to every one of us. It's always a surprise to see your expertise on these situations exceed my own expectations."

"Well I've been around good role models to show me the bright side in every situation." Sora remarked.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Hero A]**

After that conversation was over and done with. The group had split off to go where they needed to go. When Izuku and Sora got home, Sora got the Thunder spell page out and began practicing the movements on the roof. Midoriya went off to the beach to train, and Inko was just glad to see the two of them giving it their all and trying to improve.

The next two weeks were nothing but training, in and out of school. The other students were constantly trying to better themselves.

Toru was improving her strength with normal workout routines.

Rikido was gorging on sweets and improving how much power he can dish out.

Koji was improving his voice and how he commands the animals.

Mashirao was honing his martial arts training.

Eijiro was keeping his hardening on for longer time spans, after he got hit.

Mezo was practicing morphing his limbs.

Momo was creating more complex objects.

Katsuki was making bigger explosions.

Mineta was popping off more sticky balls.

Mina was using her acid for multiple actions at once.

Tenya was using his engines until they burned out.

Ochako was floating more objects and experimenting with some tactics.

Izuku was working his body to his limit and trying to control his power output.

Shoto was using his Ice for longer periods of time, as well as making the attacks larger.

Kyoka was figuring out how to use her quirk without her gear.

Hanta was using his tape to multitask.

Yuga was using his Navel Laser for longer, before getting a stomach ache.

Tsuyu was practicing using all of her frog abilities.

Denki was figuring out how much he can charge without shorting out.

Fumikage was training Dark Shadow in the light.

And Sora was practicing his spells, managing to get Thunder and Water figured out in about a week and a half.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST I'll Become a Hero]**

During the end of the last week, before the Sports Festival was about to take place, Class 1-A was brought back to U.S.J. Even though the place was attacked about four weeks ago, this didn't stop Thirteen, who managed to make a full recovery, from doing her job.

"Well that happened, but class is still class." She said, "Now let's begin the rescue training."

"Can you really move Thirteen?" Uraraka asked.

"My back hurts a bit, but it's nothing compared to Mr, Aizawa." Thirteen pointed out, who looked at the bandaged up Hero.

"We're wasting time talking. Let's just get this class started, since we're ready." Aizawa muffled through the bandages.

"Um, Mr. Aizawa?" Izuku spoke up. "Isn't All Might supposed to be here as well? Where is he?"

"Don't know, don't care." Aizawa replied. "Just forget about him today."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST U.A. Reporting For Duty]**

The group was now over at the rockslide zone, all geared up and ready to go.

"Okay." Thirteen announced. "Let's start the exercise. Three students will be at the bottom of this chasm. One with a broken leg, another unconscious, and the last one panicking."

Kirishima and Kamirari noticed how large the chasm was.

"Holy crap that's a big drop!" Eijiro stated.

"How're we supposed to even get down?" Denki asked.

Tenya embraced the role of Hero and ran to the edge, yelling out. "What kind of reassurance is that?! Do not worry citizens, for the Heroes have arrived!"

"Jeez he's quick to get into character." Kirishima commented.

"Every time too." Kaminari added.

"All right!" Uraraka cheered. "Let's do our best and save the people in trouble Deku!"

Izuku was still getting used to Ochako getting so close to him, but he was determined to do the training and hopefully figure out something about his Quirk.

"Okay. The three injured will be Midoriya, Uraraka, and Iida." Thirteen announced.

It was about ten minutes until the three were ready and then the rescuers were decided.

"Okay." Aizawa spoke up. "Sora, Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, and Bakugo. You four will be the ones to rescue the three." He then pointed to some gear that would be useful for getting the 'injured' back up the safety. "Use those to your benefit."

"Why the hell do I gotta save Deku of all people?!" Katsuki yelled out.

"Because we're in a crossover fanfiction Bakugo." Asui explained.

"Huh?!" Katsuki replied.

"Just leave him be Tsu." Kirishima said.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST U.A. Corridors]**

A cry for help was heard and the 'Heroes' went into action.

"Alright, let's go." Shoto said. "Who's dropping first?"

"That half and half bastard's ignoring me." Bakugo said to himself. "I'll teach him that's a mistake. I'll just destroy the mountain and that's that."

"You'll make a rock slide and kill them Katsuki!" Sora interjected.

"Yeah that's too much!" Momo agreed.

"That's Bakugo for ya, acting on impulse." Tsuyu commented. "Always thinking about blowing stuff up."

"Midoriya and the others are gonna be in some real trouble if the other three don't find them." Denki said.

"Yaoyorozu, make a pulley with your Quirk." Todoroki started. "Sora, drop down and find them. We'll send the pulley down and you get them on there, so we can pull them up."

"Stop deciding what I get to do half and half!" Katsuki yelled out, grabbing Shoto by the collar.

"Calm down Bakugo." Momo tried to reason with Katsuki, but he wasn't listening.

"I'm going to do my part." Sora informed her, before jumping down.

He did that for a few reasons. First off, he wanted to get away from Bakugo. Secondly, he knew that Yaoyorozu or Todoroki would deal with Katsuki, since the two were much more patient than Sora could be with him. Lastly, he wanted to get this done, before Bakugo tried anything stupid.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST My Hero Academia]**

"Don't worry!" Momo called out to the bottom. "Help is on the way!"

"Please hurry!" Tenya screamed. He was clearly the one who was panicking.

"We're finally saved." Izuku quietly said. He was the guy with a broken leg.

Ochako was on the ground, trying not to laugh from this sheer comedy gold. But then she felt someone pick her up. She didn't open her eyes, but she heard the voice.

"I've got her." Sora said. "Sir, could you help me with your injured friend?"

"Yes sir!" Iida said, still pretending to panic a bit.

"Calm down." Sora reassured him. "You're safe now."

"Right." Tenya replied, as he carefully picked up Izuku, doing his best to avoid putting pressure on his 'broken' leg.

"Okay!" Sora shouted out. "There's no more panicking going on down here! We'll wait for you to bring the pulley down!"

"Thank you Hero!" Iida spoke in a grateful manner. "You've saved us in our time of need."

Sora smiled a bit, deciding to play along. "Yes I have." He announced. "And now my fellow Heroes will help me finish the job!"

"Wait, why don't you just use your flowmotion and get Uraraka out of here?" Midoriya asked.

"I gotta make sure you two get out safely as well." Sora said, still playing the role. "What kind of Hero leaves two people behind, only to save one?"

"Truly inspiring words!" Tenya complimented. "I would applaud you if I wasn't carrying an injured friend." Sora ended up breaking character a bit and just laughed a bit from that, which caused Ochako to giggle, and Iida noticed. "Uraraka, unconscious people don't laugh."

"Oh right, sorry." She whispered, then stopped laughing, going back to being limp.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Hero A]**

The pulley came down and then Sora put Tenya and Izuku on the pulley, before tugging the rope, signaling the others to pull the two up. Sora waited until the two were at the top and then looked at Ochako.

"Hey." Sora said. "Tenya's gone, so you can open your eyes now."

Uraraka did so, and noticed that the two were alone. She was a bit flustered and nervous, but managed to ask. "Why aren't we following them up?"

"Because I wanted you to be awake for this part." Sora informed her, looking up before activating his flowmotion and getting ready to go. "Enjoy the ride."

"Wait, what do you mean ride?" Ochako asked, before seeing herself glow blue from the flowmotion.

He jumped up, letting his flowmotion take the two halfway up the cliff, before he pressed his feet down on the wall and ran the other half of the way up. Uraraka was at first scared at the sudden speed that they were going, but then that was overcome by the amazement that was the horizon coming into view, showing the other zones, and then looking up to see the light at the top coming closer.

Right before they reached the top, Sora lunged himself upwards, still carrying Ochako, who was still looking in awe at the things around her, before noticing that the two were slowly descending to the ground that was a few feet away from the cliff side. She realized that Sora did that so she could close her eyes again, and she did so.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Symbol of Peace]**

"The ability to rescue people without using your quirks is how most modern Heroes shine now, but when your Quirk's are compatible for the job, it makes things so much easier." Thirteen informed the group. "However, not everyone will have a compatible Quirk and some might not be able to help as much as they want. That's why having a group is important, especially for rescue."

"Are you cleaning up the mess?" Sero asked.

"Shut up arms!" Katsuki yelled out.

"He knew his Quirk wasn't compatible, and then did what he could to help, which was a good call." Thirteen remarked. "Like a said before, sometimes your quirk isn't compatible with your current task, but most of the time, other Heroes will just abandon the task if that's the case. We at U.A. want to teach you that you shouldn't do that. And since he didn't, he gets full marks. I'm sure he'll make a great Hero one day."

Sora looked back and acknowledged that. But one good deed isn't gonna be enough to make Sora be buddy buddy with Katsuki.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Combat Training]**

After that, the groups switched, In which case, Sora was the 'unconscious' one, while Momo was the one with a 'broken leg' and Hagakure was the 'panicking' person. They got saved by Tokoyami, Mezo, Tsuyu and Sero. Yaoyorozu was lifted by Dark Shadow, Sora was cocooned in Mezo's arms, and Toru was wrapped in tape, to cover herself, while also being strapped onto Asui's back, while she climbed back up.

A few other rescues later, and we eventually get to the last person getting saved. Midoriya saved Tsu, who had the 'broken leg', but held onto her for a little longer than needed, making the moment awkward. After that, they reconvened and listened to Thirteen.

"Great job for your first time, students." She complimented. "Now we move onto another battle scenario, because there's still much more to cover."

"Well this is a thing now." Denki commented.

"Don't relax!" Aizawa instructed. "Class is still in session."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST U.A. Session]**

"Now we move on in this setting" Thirteen announced, as the class was now in a destroyed city zone. "This version of rescue will hopefully give you a more realistic experience, since you can't find everyone in plain sight. Five of you will be searching for the other 16 people who will be hiding in this zone. Eight of them can't speak though."

"So we're playing hide and seek?" Ashido excitedly asked.

"Kinda." Thirteen said. "It's search and rescue, but in a lighter sense, yes."

Thirteen then chose the five to play the Heroes, being Mineta, Uraraka, Midoriya, Bakugo, and Sora.

"Not only do I have to work with Deku now, but I also gotta put up with Toy sword too?!" Katsuki yelled out.

"We can't help it." Ochako replied. "It's a crossover fanfic."

"What the hell even is that?!" Bakugo demanded.

"Uraraka, please stop." Kirishima said.

"When handling the victims, we're able to..." Minoru started, before getting bonked on the head by Sora's fist.

"Okay, stop with the creepy, inappropriate thoughts about girls." Sora said. "It's just not right."

"Ow!..." Mineta yelled out. "You just don't have taste for the finer things in life."

"That's not a good taste." Sora replied.

"Aren't you interested in being able to caress the lovely curves of a woman?" Minoru questioned. "To be able to rest their beautiful...ack!" He got bonked on the head again, but this time, with the hilt of the Kingdom Key.

"You're not touching any girls Mineta." Sora instructed.

After two minutes went by, the training began. Izuku attempted to have everyone go search specific places, but then Katsuki blasted himself away to look for people himself. After that, everyone just split off.

Sora decided to check inside an abandoned building. It was pretty dark, but he could see just fine. When he managed to scale the top floor, he saw Shoto, who was looking very bitter and resentful, looking at what seemed to be a broken treadmill, before speaking. "I'm not going to turn into what you want me to be."

"What a face that is!" A voice spoke out, startling Todoroki and Sora.

"Who the hell is here!?" Shoto stood up and got ready for a fight.

**[Play KH 2.5 OST Apprehension]**

The ground bursted and then from the smoke came something big. It spoke in a dark tone, saying. "That doesn't look like the face of a Pro Hero."

"Then how about this face!?" Sora charged forward, summoning Oblivion and going onto the attack. The big guy managed to see through this and then push Sora back, knocking him towards Todoroki, who stopped Sora from hitting the wall with his ice.

"Warn the others!" Shoto ordered, before getting his left arm grabbed by the big guy and held into the air. "Hurry!"

Sora didn't listen and instead threw Oblivion towards the man, who dodged it with ease, only to then see it vanish and reappear in front of his face, with Sora going full force with his thrust, almost managing to hit him, but only hit one of the pieces of the mask. The big guy then jumped back, still holding Todoroki, and then used his other hand to grab Shoto's left leg and hold the boy in front of him, making a meat shield.

Sora used his flowmotion to try and go around, but the big guy was able to see through it, using his leg to kick up some debris and then kick it towards the Keyblade wielder, who sliced through it and then blitzed his way to Todoroki and grab him, getting him out of there and back onto the ground.

Shoto then made an ice wall and the two began to run out of the building, looking behind them to see the big guy burst through the wall and then blitz towards the two. Sora braced for an attack, and Todoroki was already making Ice appear from the ground, but then the Villain was already gone.

They turned around and then saw him right in front of the two boys. Sora was about to attack, but was blown back into the building and Shoto was hit in the gut, forcing him to his knees, unable to focus on using his ice.

"You two fought rather well, considering the surprise attack." The Villain complimented. "But I'm afraid that this battle is over." He raised his hand and was about to do something with his mask, but then was struck with Blizzard while he was distracted and then struck in the scalp with Oblivion, breaking off one of the horns on the mask and showing… pointed up golden hair?

**[Silence]**

"...Wait a minute." Sora said, stopping his attack and helping Shoto up, who also noticed the hair. "Is that you All Might!?"

"Uh..." The big guy said, unsure of what to say. "What makes you...say that."

"It's him." Todoroki agreed.

"Doh...crap." All Might said, deciding to unmask himself in front of the two. "I was gonna surprise you by unmasking myself a few seconds ago, but Young Sora beat me to it."

"Why the heck are you pretending to be a Villain!?" Sora questioned.

"These exercises are a bit repetitive and to be honest, a bit boring when you do them enough." All Might explained. "So I wanted to add a surprise element to it."

"A month after we were already attacked by Villains?" Shoto reminded him.

"What. Is that too early?" All Might asked.

"Yeah!" Sora answered. "You should at least give us a month and a half."

"Okay, okay, I admit, this is a bit extreme, considering what just happened inside that building." All Might admitted. "But you have to admit, it did show that you're able to act fast in these situations, as well as fight rather well together, despite not knowing each other too well."

"Don't turn this into a lesson." Sora spoke. "Your planning on scaring us and then expecting a 'thank you'?"

"Not really." All Might replied. "But...could you two, just play along for now? Please?"

"Are you serious?" Todoroki blankly asked.

"It'll be more convincing." All Might informed the two. "And besides, you'll help your classmates out in the long run."

The two boys looked at each other in both annoyance at All Might, and confusion as they didn't know what they should do. The two then looked back at All Might, then back at each other, then they both just gave up and decided to go with it.

"Just throw me when you see a student." Sora said, as he unsummoned Oblivion and summoned the Kingdom Key. "I can take the force."

"Just drag my body with you." Shoto instructed, as he used his Ice to freeze the open spot on the mask shut.

"Thank you boys." All Might said, as he put the mask back on and then held the two of them by each hand, dragging Shoto by his vest, and Having Sora over his shoulder.

All Might walked for a bit, before noticing Tenya burst out of his hiding place and began to run, seeing the 'Villain' and attempting to get backup, but he was also about to run into Kyoka and Ochako. All Might took the opportunity and then threw Sora at them, letting him fly over to them and hit Iida in the back, while he was pushing the girls away.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST A Huge One Appears]**

"It's a Villain!" Tenya spoke up, letting the girls know.

"Huh?!" Jiro noticed the Keyblade wielder on the ground, not moving. "Sora?"Then she looked over and saw Shoto being dragged by the vest. "Todoroki too? The two strongest in class?"

"That's why we need to hurry and get to the teachers." Iida instructed.

Mashirao managed to get to them, but they were both too injured to fight and just told the students to run to the exit, only for the 'Villain' block off the exit, by destroying the surrounding buildings, which also sent Sora flying away from the force of the wind. In his head, Sora was just thinking about how dumb this whole thing is while he was flying, until he het the ground, out of sight from the students.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST My Hero Academia]**

He got up and looked around for a tall building, then used his flowmotion to get to the top and watch the fight. Katsuki was closest to the action, as usual. Iida was nearby, as well as Midoriya and Mineta, while the rest of the class were about to join in the battle down below. Sora just sat there and watched.

The 'Villain' attacked with debris, but it was destroyed by Yuga, Eijiro, Rikido, and others. While Jiro used her sound attack to discombobulate him, allowing Hanta and Momo to wrap him up, leaving him open for the rest of the class to charge and attack. He then broke through and blasted the kids away.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST You Say Run]**

He was monologuing, but was then surprised by Bakugo, who came in from behind, but he managed to dodge and evade the second attack, before blasting Katsuki back, who just repelled himself back to the big guy, to then attempt a kick, which was blocked. Katsuki then just continued to try and land a hit on the 'Villain' only to keep missing or being blocked.

During that time, Izuku had a plan. And he was preparing to execute it. At that moment, Sora decided that it was probably time to step in and help. He summoned the Kingdom Key and then got ready to go, but then stopped and noticed Midoriya execute his plan.

The boy managed to blitz himself and get Shoto out of there, using Minoru's ball on his hand. With them out of the way. He then used a smash attack, which the big guy blocked. Then Katsuki got in front of him, and fired both his gauntlets at point blank range, forcing the guy back.

Now Sora decided to jump in. He used his flowmotion to blitz towards them, yelling "I'm not out of the game yet!" letting the students watch him come in for the attack as he rushed in with the Kingdom Key and got into the 'Villain's' face, going for a strike, which was blocked again, but pushed him back even further, and then slammed him into a wall that had a bunch of Mineta's sticky balls on it.

"Yeah!" Minoru cheered. "The plan worked! Now he's stuck and can't fight anymore!"

"Yes!" Tenya agreed. "He went straight towards the spheres, just like you planned Midoriya."

Izuku smiled, thankful that his plan worked, but then re realized that Sora was now awake and wanted to check on his friend. He ran over.

"Sora!" Midoriya called him. "You're not too hurt are you?"

Sora rubbed his forehead for a second, before answering. "I just got hit in the head and was out for a second." The boy then looked over to Bakugo and then had a small smirk. "I guess he isn't the worst teammate." He said to himself, but Izuku heard.

"Yeah." Midoriya agreed. "He's amazing huh."

"Let's not go that far." Sora said, walking over to the now stuck 'Villain' "Okay, show's over evildoer. Who are you?" He pulled the mask off, letting everyone see that it was All Might.

Sora walked away and let All Might explain himself to the other students. He was done for the day. Not just with school, but in general. He heard All Might getting stomped on and slapped for a bit before the noises ended. After that, the day was over and Sora went on with his daily routine, until Tomorrow.

**Yeah, sorry that this one seems a bit out of the normal. Like I said at the top, I ****literally**** forgot that this existed and didn't think about how to ****implement**** it in the story. And before you go crazy over the 4th wall break joke, They did it in the OVA but this ain't an anime con, so I changed it to Crossover Fanfic. I'll upload another chapter Tomorrow, that will cover the actual planned story I have for the Sports Festival. Until then, later. ;)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**[Play KH 358/2 Days OST Dearly Beloved]**

It was now the morning of the Sports Festival. Both Sora and Izuku were getting themselves ready, checking if they had everything they needed. Inko was with the two and wanted to wish them luck. Today was a big event, and the three knew that all too well.

"Sora, Izuku." Inko started. "Please be careful and don't get hurt, you two."

"I won't." Izuku replied.

"I'll do my best." Sora said.

"I'll record the whole Festival in HD." She informed the two boys, who both smiled at that. "Do you best boys."

The two boys nodded, and Sora decided to hug her, surprising her a little bit, but she quickly hugged him back. After that, Izuku did the same thing. When that moment was over, the two boys set off, ready to begin their first public debut.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST U.A. Session]**

The two boys showed up much earlier than the other students, mainly because Midoriya wanted to let Sora actually experience the Festival part of the Sports Festival. Lots of people were coming in, but mainly Pro Heroes and the students were the bulk of it. Izuku went on ahead to get himself ready for the events, giving Sora some cash to spend on some stuff. During this small bit of free time before the games, Sora heard a bit of gossip on the campus.

"I'm always psyched to see the Third Years, since they've got the most experience with their Quirks, plus it's their last chance to show their worth."

"Nah. This time it's all about those powerful First Years. I can't wait."

"Hey. Did you hear that Endeavor's son is one of the First Year Students? Can you imagine?"

"No way, seriously? Man, the stands for the first years are gonna be packed."

Sora liked the fact that Class 1-A was gonna be getting the attention it needed. Now he just had to make sure that he doesn't overdo it. He's strong sure, but he doesn't want to steal the spotlight if he can. He kept walking and then noticed some Pros at a sweets stand, the female of the group was drooling at the sweets there.

"I'll take one order to go please." She requested.

"Whoa." The baker awed. "Mount Lady, is it really you?"

"Oh, and hold the salt will you?" Mount Lady asked.

"O-Of course." He prepped her food. "That's gonna be ten bucks."

She paused for a second and then ended up explaining to the baker. "Um...Oh no. My money's in another costume."

**[Play KH 2.5 Remix OST Laughter And Merriment]**

Ten bucks was placed on the table in front of her. She was a slight bit surprised and turned to see who did that. The other two Pros looked where she was looking too.

"This should cover for her, right?" Sora asked, as he gave the baker the amount he requested.

"Oh. Well yes young man." The baker answered, as he gave her the sweets she requested. "What about you?"

"I'm good." The Keyblade wielder remarked, as he started walking away. "Have a nice day."

"Now hold on there kid." One of the other Pros called him. "You pay for her food and we don't even get to say thank you."

"Oh. Well, you don't have to." Sora reassured them as he walked back to the three.

"Wait a minute." The other Pro noticed. "Aren't you that kid who was on the news?"

"Uh...well, yeah." Sora sheepishly confirmed. "My name is Sora."

"Well, I'm Kamui Woods." He introduced himself.

The other Pro also introduced himself. "Death Arms."

"And I'm..." Mount Lady started.

"Mount Lady, right?" Sora finished.

"So you know me already." She remarked. "You must be one of my fans then."

"Well I heard the baker call you that, so I just guessed that was your Hero name." Sora explained.

"Aww." She said in a sad tone.

"Ah! I'm sorry." Sora apologized. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

She then giggled a bit before responding. "It's fine, dear. I was just playing with you."

"Oh." Sora realized. After that he just sheepishly laughed with her.

"You look like you're in much better condition than the last time we saw you." Kamui Woods pointed out.

"Yep." Sora gave a thumbs up. "The teachers here are real life savers. Wait, there Heroes. That's their job."

Death Arms chuckled at the boy's comment on the teachers. "Well at least they're doing their job. Right kid?"

Sora nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly that the Teachers did a good job protecting Class 1-A, even when the Heartless showed up. Though nobody really knows about the Heartless and were just told that it was a second wave of Villains that attacked. But now's not the time to think about that. This was a time for fun and a small amount of competition.

"Are you guys here to watch the games?" Sora asked.

"Death Arms and I are actually working Security." Kamui Woods answered. "She came to watch the First Years."

"That's awesome." Sora cheered. "I'll be sure to make you proud ma'am."

"Aww, you're so cute." Mount Lady complimented while Giving Sora a hug. "I could just eat you up. But then I wouldn't be able to enjoy the sweets you bought me."

Sora was a bit bashful, but more so embarrassed, because he was getting pressed against her chest, and she didn't seem to care. Sora just did his best to hide the embarrassment with a light hearted chuckle, until Death Arms noticed Sora's predicament and helped him out.

"Alright, I think he's had enough of that Mount Lady." He informed her. "You don't want to suffocate him."

"Oh." She noticed Sora trying his best to not be rude, but still wanting to get out of her chest, literally. She let him go. "Well aren't you a gentleman. Most boys would just try to smother me."

"Thanks for the compliment Mount Lady." Sora thanked her. "I'm sorry that other boys do that to you. You shouldn't have to go through that, since you're a hard working Pro who saves people."

"Aww, stop. You're gonna make me blush." She teased the boy. "There aren't many boys like you."

"I wish there were more." Sora replied. "I guess I'll just have to set the example, and keep being me."

"I can definitely get behind that." Death Arms commented. "I'll be rooting for ya kid."

"You've got my cheer too." Mount Lady added.

"As well as mine." Kamui Woods included his support.

"Thanks." Sora said, starting to walk off. "I hope you three enjoy the Festival. I'm gonna go get ready for the events."

As the Keyblade wielder walked off, Kamui woods and Death Arms noticed that Mount Lady stopped eating her sweets for a second.

"You full already?" Death Arms "That kid spent ten bucks for ya."

"I know, it's just..." She started.

"Just what?" Kamui Woods asked.

"Is it bad that he's making my heart melt, more than these sweets are melting in my mouth?" Mount Lady asked.

"Please don't think like that." Kamui Woods requested.

"Yeah, I don't want another Midnight." Death Arms added.

"It's not my fault he's so pure and kind!" Mount Lady retorted.

**[Silence]**

All of class 1-A was now chilling in the waiting room. Sora was about to join them but was stopped by Nezu for a second.

"Excuse me Sora, might I have a moment of your time?" He requested.

"Sure thing Nezu." Sora answered. "What do you need?"

"I was hoping that I could borrow your phone before you left for the sports events." Nezu explained. "You see, I need to refresh my memory on some things involving your story, and I was hoping to copy what I needed from the phone."

"Oh...Uh sure." Sora said, giving him the phone. "Copy whatever you need Nezu."

"Thank you very much Sora." Nezu spoke. "I'll be sure to give it back to you, after the Festival events are over."

Sora smiled and waved Nezu off. Then as he was about to go into the waiting room, the class was called out, to begin the events. And the rest of 1-A came out. Sora just followed and when he was asked about where he was, he just told them that he got sidetracked. He could hear an announcement and already knew the voice.

"HEY!" Present Mic greeted. "Make some noise you rabbid sports fans! Get those cameras prepped for the hoards! This year we're bringing you some of the hottest performances in Sports Festival History Guaranteed! I've only got one question before we start this show! ARE YOU READY!?"

Mic was hyping the crowd. Sora could see that some people were nervous, others were excited, and the rest were just being themselves. Sora noticed Shoto eying him down, as well as Katsuki, but he decided to just ignore the two for now.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Damn Cowardly School]**

"Let me hear you SCREAM, as our students make their way to the main stage!" Mic announced, as the students came out, all getting their game faces on. "Welcome back to the U.A. Sports Festival, where up and coming Heroes leave everything on the field as they fight for the chance to achieve full time fame and celebrity! This first group anr no strangers to the spotlight! You know them from withstanding a two wave Villain attack! The dazzling students lining up your TVs with solid gold skills! The Hero Course students of Class 1-A!"

Sora smiled and waved at the crowd, while everyone else was just looking at how many people were here.

"I-I didn't know there'd be so many people." Izuku commented, trying to keep himself composed.

"I hope we're still able to give our best performances, even though all these eyes are watching us." Tenya commented. "I supposed it's just another aspect of being a Hero we all have to get used to."

"Present Mic sure did talk us up alot." Eijiro mentioned. "Kinda makes me nervous." He looked at Bakugo. "How you feeling man?"

"I'm not worried." Katsuki smirked. "It makes me want to win this thing even more."

"What about you Sora?" Mezo asked, noticing that Sora was just fine, waving at the crowd and smiling. "I guess you're used to this."

"Kinda." Sora confirmed. "I've been around big crowds before, so this is normal for me."

"Was their attention on you?" Toru asked.

"Sometimes." Sora answered. "But nothing this crazy. Kinda feels refreshing, after everything that's happened."

"They haven't been given nearly as much screen time, but this next group is still chock full of talent!" Present Mic continued. "Welcome Hero Course Class 1-B!" The class was entering the stadium and looked confident as ever. Sora noticed Tetsutetsu in the front.

"Next up, General Studies Classes C,D, and E!" Mic added, letting the General Studies classes enter, looking a bit mixed in emotions, just like 1-A. The purple haired guy from two weeks ago was there too, looking just like he was last time Sora saw him

"Support Classes F,G, and H!" Mic kept going, while The support Course was being shown, and Sora could see Mei in the group, geared up and ready to go.

"And Finally Business Classes I,J, and K!" Mic finished the intro. The rest of the students came out. Everyone was now here and the Sports Festival was ready to begin. "Give it up for all of U.A.s First Year Contestants!"

**[Silence]**

Everyone gathered to the center of the stadium, where Midnight was awaiting to announce the introductory speech. Most of the males in the crowd were just staring at Midnight, who Sora just now figured out that her title is, the R Rated Hero. That explains a whole lot now. The male first years were trying to hide their blushed cheeks, except for Minoru, who just gave a thumbs up.

"Silence everyone!" She announced. "And for the student pledge, Katsuki Bakugo!"

Katsuki walked to the stage, and just said. "Just so you know, I'm gonna win."

Damn it Bakugo. Now that he did that, he made everyone pissed off and hate him, in just one sentence.

"Why would you be so disrespectful!?" Tenya reprimanded. "You're representing us all!"

"Not my fault the rest of you are just stepping stones to my victory." Katsuki retorted, giving a thumbs down.

"I'm gonna crush this overconfident jerk!" Tetsutetsu yelled out. "I can't wait to knock him down to size!"

Bakugo glared at Sora, then spoke up. "Especially you." Making everyone look at Sora now. "I'll kick your ass so badly, that you won't ever look down on me again."

"Fine then, but leave the rest of the students out of this." Sora spoke up. "I don't want them to hate 1-A, just because you have a grudge against me."

Katsuki walked down the stage and back to his position. After that public declaration of war to Sora was over, the first game was being presented.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST We Are Fu#kin Super Star]**

"Without further ado, it's time for us to get started!" Midnight announced. "This is where you begin feeling the pain. The first faithful game of the Festival." A slot appeared behind Midnight while she continued speaking, letting it spin very fast. "What could it be?" After about two seconds, it stopped on Obstacle Race. "Tada!"

"So it's gonna be an obstacle course." Izuku said.

"All 11 classes will participate in this treacherous contest!" Midnight explained. "The track is four kilometers outside of the stadium! I don't want to restrain anyone, at least in this game." She licked her lips. "As long as you don't leave the course, you're free to do whatever your heart desires!"

**[Silence]**

The crowd cheered and Midnight ordered the students to take their places. The gate where everyone needed to go shined green and everyone went in that direction. Everyone waited, wondering what they were going to have to deal with. Some were nervous, others were excited, but everyone was determined. The first light went out, and the crowd was waiting, getting ready for the show. The second light went out, and the Students got ready to go. The last light went out and the door opened. Midnight called out, "BEGIN!"

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Jet Set Run]**

Everyone sprinted out the door, with Mic announcing, "And we're off to a racing start! How about some colored commentary Mummy man!"

"How did you talk me into this?" Aizawa asked.

"What should we be paying attention to in the early stages of the race?" Mic asked.

"The doorway." Aizawa replied.

The hall was crowded, but Sora had no problem with that, and neither did a few other students. Shoto freezed the ground, forcing everyone who wasn't prepared to be stuck to the ground. But most people were. Sora used his flowmotion and got out of there by using the walls to propel himself out the door. Katsuki was in the air with his explosions, right behind the two. Yuga used his Naval Laser to blast himself off the ground. Momo pole vaulted with a long metal rod coming out of her palm. Eijiro had jumped before the Ice got to him.

"Nice trick Todoroki." Yaoyorozu called out, making Shoto look to see that he didn't get everyone.

"I won't let you get away so easily!" Bakugo yelled, getting ready to blitz forward. "You icy hot BASTARD!"

Ojiro used his tail to clear the next ground freeze "You froze me in place once before. It won't happen again."

Fumikage used Dark Shadow to clear the jump too.

Some of the other students who didn't get stuck in place were sliding forward on the ice as best as they could. And then there was the purple haired guy, who had other people carry him over the icy ground.

"I didn't expect so many people to dodge that." Todoriki said out loud, seeing Sora get right next to him.

"You're the most popular kid in school and you thought nobody would expect you to freeze the ground?" He asked, making Shoto look at him, annoyed.

Mineta used his balls to bounce over to them and was now right on top of the two. He called out. "You think you're so smart Todoroki, but I've outsmarted you! Now get ready for my special attack!" He was about to throw another ball, but was smacked away by a giant Robot arm.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Robo Inferno]**

The students saw what attacked Minoru, and remembered them. It was the bots from the entrance exam, repurposed for the Obstacle Course.

"Target acquired." A bot spoke. "Terminate them."

They blocked the pathway ahead, getting ready for a fight. Sora and Shoto though, were in for a much bigger surprise, as seven Zero pointers blocked their way.

"Ooh, Enemies have shown up out of nowhere!" Mic announced. "I bet we're in for a treat here! All tests brought these that come here, It's a Robo Inferno!"

"So this is what the other student's faced in their entrance exams." Todoroki commented.

"They're not that tough." Sora said, summoning the Keyblade and pointing it forward.

One of the bots attempted to attack, but Shoto used his ice in a massive attack. "They obviously went through a lot of trouble, but I wished they prepared something a little more difficult. Especially since my dear old dad is watching." The ice completely covered the seven bots that went for him, and he continued forward.

All seven bots toppled down and blocked the path. But one almost crushed Kirishima. Sora got him out of the way by using his Flowmotion to double back and push his friend out of the way, before it fell on top of him.

"That's Class 1-A's Todoroki pulling ahead with a devastating display!" Mic announced. "Amazing! He's one we should watch! It's almost unfair! Thoughts?"

"His attack was both offensive and defensive." Aizawa commented.

"No wonder he was let in on recommendations!" Present Mic stated. "He never even fought those Robo Infernos before! But they didn't stand a chance against his jaw dropping moves! The First Year Students are already off to one ROCKING START! And it's only the first round! Talk about a cruel Obstacle Course!"

The commentary explained how everything was going down, while Aizawa was just wondering why he was even part of it.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Combat Training.]**

Eijiro was looking back to where Sora was, only to see a giant Bot toppled down.

"Sora!" Kirishima called out. He was about to rush over, but then noticed something pop out of the bot. It was the Kingdom Key and Sora blew the metal around him away. His gym uniform had changed color too, matching the color scheme of his second form, to show that he was indeed in that form. Sora used Stun impact to blast away the metal from earlier and stayed in second form for a bit. "That was close." He smiled and gave a thumbs up. "I think we're even when it involves saving each other Eijiro."

After that, some banging was heard and someone was yelling out, "Class 1-A's got a few bad boys, huh!" It was Tetsutetsu, who's skin was now fully steel. "I'll smash that ice guy when I get my hand on him!"

"Tetsutetsu!?" Sora didn't even see him under the rubble. "I didn't even see you there, man."

"Well you're lucky it was me!" He boasted. "Anyone else would've died!"

"Maybe not Kirishima." Sora pointed out. "His Quirk is almost identical."

"How the heck am I supposed to stand out now?" Eijiro asked out loud, running ahead.

"You damn copycat!" Tetsutetsu called out, running with Kirishima.

"Jeez." Sora said out loud, talk about a mirror match.

Katsuki then blasted his way forward and charged a Zero pointer, scaling it and going over. Sero and Tokoyami followed suit, all three going right over the bot. Sora decided that it was about time to go on ahead, and used his Flowmotion to take out the smaller bots in front of him in seconds, before running on ahead.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST You Say Run]**

Iida was keeping pace behind Sora, kicking bots in his way and maintaining speed.

Jiro took out some with her jacks and kept running on.

Kaminari short circuted any that got in his way and kept pace without doing dumb.

Uraraka easily made a path with her quirk and then blocked the way behind her again.

Ojiro beat down the ones in his way with his tail.

Midoriya used a piece of metal as a weapon and cut down the bots in his way.

Yaoyorozu made a canon and took out the rest of them before moving on.

The first obstacle was finished and everyone who was still around was moving on ahead.

The next one was a giant pitfall, and Sora saw both Shoto and Katsuki far ahead. He was about to get up there, but then heard a very familiar voice laugh.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Go Seize It]**

"Yes." Hatsume said. "Finally, this is my chance to show off what I can do. My support items are gonna steal the spotlight from these wannabe Heroes. EVERYONE! Observe what my brilliant gadgets can do! Wire Arrows and Hover Soles."

"Right." Sora said out loud. "I almost forgot you were here Mei."

"Ah, it's my rival's old test monkey." Hatsume remembered Sora. "Now you're gonna see who's the better builder!"

"Hey!" Mina asked. "How come you got to bring all that stuff?"

"Student's in the Hero course get all kinds of combat training for their Quirks." Mei explained. "In order to keep things fair and give us a fighting chance, were allowed to bring whatever gadgets and costumes we want into the games, so long as we develop them ourselves!" She then charged forward and showed off her gadgets. "So sit back and enjoy the show!"

She launched a wire and stuck it on a rock, then used her Hover Soles to blast herself off ahead. "For those of us in the support course, this is the perfect obstacle to show off our ingenious ideas and creations to any companies out there who might want to recruit us!" She laughed like a maniac as she continued to brag. "I hope employers are watching! These super cute little babies are sure to make a splash!" She continued laughing like a mad scientist would, and was about halfway through the pitfall obstacle.

Sora decided to not fall behind and used his flowmotion to grind on all the wire in front of him, speeding to the next rock and repeating this process. He noticed Todoroki just making it to the end, by the time he was one rock away, and he also saw Katsuki just flying over it and catching up to Shoto. The three were very close in this race.

"Looks like Todoroki is still skating by easily!" Mic announced. "But he's getting tailed by two others!"

"You suck!" Bakugo yelled out as he was catching up to Shoto.

"I don't think trash talk is gonna slow him down, Temper Tantrum." Sora called out, getting Katsuki's attention for a second.

"Don't think I didn't forget about you Toy Sword!" He yelled out, as he blasted his way ahead.

The others were making headway as well.

Tenya was tightrope sliding with his engine.

Ochako floated her way across, enduring the motion sickness until she got to the end.

Mina tightrope walked and melted the rope behind her.

Mezo glided with his limbs across.

Yuga used his Naval laser like he did in the beginning.

Izuku was hanging and climbing to the other side, still holding onto the metal piece from earlier.

**[Silence]**

After that, finally came the last obstacle. It was a minefield. Shoto stopped, with Sora stopping right next to him. The other Students were coming into view and the two then began moving forward, not letting themselves lose their lead. They slowly started trotting through the field and made sure not to step on any of them, only hearing the other students get blasted behind them.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST The Threat of Offence and Defence]**

Katsuki just flew over them, not caring at all, but turning back and smiling at his clear advantage against the two. "It's over, Bastards!" He attempted to attack Todoroki though. "Your declaration of war, was to the wrong person!" He got in front of both of them, and went on the attack.

Sora went for Katsuki because he was closer, Katsuki went for Shoto because he apparently didn't see him as a threat, and Shoto went for Sora because he was the bigger threat of the two, in a three person battle for first. Bakugo was dodging the Kingdom Key attacks aimed for his legs, while trying to blast Todoroki, who was evading the blasts and kept trying to freeze Sora's arm, only for the ice to break off, and Sora go for another thrust. This exchange forced the three to slow down and pay attention to two different people as well as the ground.

Everyone else was forcing their way through the minefield doing whatever they could to get ahead. But the three of them were still able to keep the lead, until they saw a giant explosion behind them, making everyone stop to see, Midoriya blitzing his way to the three of them, looking to make a pass.

"What just happened!?" Mic announced. "Whatever the case, Class 1-As Izuku Midoriya is suddenly in hot pursuit of first place!"

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Hero A]**

Sora was both shocked and happy to see Izuku speeding towards the three, about to fly over them, but the other two were not so much. Sora decided to do something a bit crazy though. He jumped up and threw the Kingdom Key on the closest mine in front of the three and detonated it, which sent him flying upwards for him to cling onto the metal that Midoriya was riding, and make Katsuki and Shoto force themselves back on to other mines, making a small chain reaction, letting Izuku and him be neck and neck for first place.

"Strike that!" Mic said. "The lead is shared by him and Sora, thanks to that move!"

Katsuki managed to correct himself and blitz towards the two in the air. "Damn it!" He yelled out. "Don't think a trick like that is gonna slow me down Toy Sword!"

"Then how about this?" Sora summoned the Kingdom Key in his hand and held it up, letting it glow bright blue for a second. Water suddenly surrounded his body and he aimed at Bakugo. "Stream!" He called out as the water went for him, only for Bakugo to fly over it and let it hit the ground, blowing more mines and forcing him forward even more.

Todoroki was also catching up, because he made an Ice path for himself to run across and get over the mines. It would help other people, but he didn't care right now. He needed to get back in first. Sora noticed this and decided to try something crazy, again.

"Go on ahead Izuku." Sora said, letting go and swinging the Kingdom Key at Katsuki and forcing him to lose some of his momentum. After that he went for Shoto, casting Fire in front of him, setting off the mines there, to make his stop for a second.

"Look at that plot twist!" Present Mic announced. "Second place dropped back to the ground to defend Midoriya from the other two! That's what having a common enemy will do to you in these kinds of competitions, but the race is far from over!"

Izuku then slammed the metal on the ground, forcing himself forward, while Sora, Katsuki, and Shoto all took the brunt of that attack, forcing them back. Sora was forced back further than anyone else, getting sent back a large distance and letting many people pass him. He got up and was ready to get back in the game but he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Yaoyorozu looked like she was being dragged down, so he went to investigate, using his flowmotion to see what was going on.

"You okay Momo?" Sora asked. Then he noticed Minoru on her back. Sora sighed and then did yet another crazy thing. "Thank me later." He said, as he grabbed Mineta, who was too busy in his own dirty thoughts to notice this, and pulled back, ripping the jacket off of her and throwing the perv behind them. Sora then picked her up and used his flowmotion to blitz himself forward, clearing the minefield and then put her down. After that, he gave her his top and then used his flowmotion to continue on.

This action shocked her in multiple ways. She had many questions, but she couldn't ask them right now. She got the top on her and then continued forward, not wasting this opportunity

**[Play KH 2.5 Remix OST Road to a Hero]**

When he got to the stadium, he ended up scoring 16th place, seeing Yaoyorozu run in behind him, as well as many other people. The standings were this.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST We Are Fu#king Superstar]**

1st Izuku Midoriya

2nd Shoto Todoroki

3rd Katsuki bakugo

4th Ibara Shiozaki

5th Juzo Honenuki

6th Tenya Iida

7th Fumikage Tokoyami

8th Hanta Sero

9th Eijiro Kirishima

10th Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

11th Mashirao Ojiro

12th Yosetsu Awase

13th Tsuyu Asui

14th Mezo Shoji

15th Rikido Sato

16th Sora {N/A}

17th Momo Yaoyorozu

18th Ochako Uraraka

19th Mina Ashido

20th Koji Koda

21st Kyoka Jiro

22nd Sen Kaibara

23rd Kosei Tsuburaba

24th Denki Kaminari

25th Koji Bondo

26th Reiko Yanagi

27th Hitoshi Shinso

28th Itsuka Kendo

29th Jurota Shishida

30th Shihai Kuroiro

31st Yui Kodai

32nd Hiryu Rin

33rd Nirengeki Shoda

34th Kinoko Komori

35th Togaru Kamakiri

36th Neito Monama

37th Pony Tsunotori

38th Toru Hagakure

39th Setsuna Tokage

40th Manga Fukidashi

41st Mei Hatsume

42nd Yuga Aoyama

**Okay, now the first event is over. Originally, this was ****going**** to be all the chapter was, but I didn't want to throw out the festival part at the ****beginning****, which was going to be the original end of the last chapter, before I made it the OVA, so I stuck that in the ****beginning**** and then did the event as well. This chapter is technically 20 pages, so that's enough writing for me. The only other thing I can say is that I was actually suprised at how positive the reviews were on the OVA being added in last minute, so thanks for that. Now that the stage has been set, the ****Cavalry**** Battle will be up next. I'll let you guys ****guess**** the differences in there while I let my fingers rest. Until I decide to upload again. ;)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**[Plat KH 2.5 Remix OST Hesitation]**

The Figure was walking around the hallway, observing the area that would be their current home base. They agreed to stay and 'help the boy grow', but the figure was only interested in the end goal that was presented to them, by these Villains. Complete destruction and total chaos from the Symbol's death was what they wanted, and in the end, the world would fall to Darkness, helping The Figure grow in power, faster than they could possibly hope at their current rate.

As they were observing the surroundings, they noticed an open door and looked inside to see Tomura, watching a screen. It had the green haired boy that was at U.S.J. seemingly being cheered on by a giant crowd, and the boy was surprised. Shigaraki was scratching his neck in irritation.

"It's that brat again." He growled.

"You're still holding a grudge?" The figure asked, causing Tomura to swiftly turn around and see The Figure, leaning on the wall, right next to the opened door. "What's this about?"

"Haven't you ever been told to respect your master's privacy?" Shigaraki barked at The Figure.

"I was told to help you grow." They retorted. "The only way I can do that, is to watch you and tell you what you're doing wrong."

"Master is already here, teaching me what I need to know." Tomura pointed at the second screen in the room, showing the Audio Only text as per usual when the voice speaks.

"Really now?" The figure responded sarcastically. "And what pray tell is he teaching you?"

"Scouting out your foes." Shigaraki answered. "I'm watching the U.A. Sports Festival, and studying how the students use their quirks."

"Since our target is the Symbol of Peace, it would be wise to know who he is teaching and how to combat them." The voice said. "Not only that, but should the event of combating any of these children arise, then the both of you would be ready to dispose of them easily. You would be wise to do that yourself."

"There's only one person I need to worry about." The Figure remarked, before noticing something on the screen. "And it looks like he's here too."

Tomura looked at the screen and saw another student that he did not like at all. "The kid who burnt my palms and hit my neck." He remembered. "That's the one who you're worried about?"

"He's like me." The Figure informed Shigaraki. "He grows in power on a large scale. But unlike me, his power brings out the light that makes people smile and have hope. All because of the Keyblade."

"Don't you have one of those things too?" Tomura remarked. "What's so special about those oversized belt accessories?"

"Aside from them having the power to unlock and lock anything and everything," The Figure started. "They can also bring either the most radiant of Light, or the most shadowy Darkness to whatever world it is present on it."

"So you're two sides of the same coin." A second voice on the Audio only inferred. "He's the Light, while you're the Darkness."

"He's one of ten lights." The Figure corrected. "I am what's left of a pure Darkness."

"We can discuss that later." The first voice spoke again. "For now, we must attend to the current task at hand. It looks like the last of the children are arriving."

The Figure and Shigaraki looked at the screen and saw that everyone was back in the stadium, getting ready for another announcement by the woman. Even though Tomura wanted the Figure out of his room. The voice elected to have the two observe this together, as a method of making them tolerate each other.

**[Silence]**

Back at the stadium, Midnight informed the students, "Only the top 42 will advance to the next round, but don't be too let down if you didn't make the cut. We prepared other opportunities for you to shine, hmm." She licked her lips. At this point, she just doesn't care that people are watching. "Now the real fun is about to begin. The chance to fully move yourselves into the limelight. Give it your best." She pointed at the screen behind her as the slot rolled again. "Let's see what we have in store for you next. Will your wildest fantasies come to life? What could it be, the waiting is torture. Ahh...Prepare yourselves, for this!"

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Cavalry Battle]**

The slot stopped and it landed on Cavalry Battle. Many people were wondering how this would work, since it involved multiple people working together. Midnight was already on it however.

"Allow me to explain." Midnight started. "The participants will form teams of two to four people, as they see fit. In theory, it's basically the same as a regular playground game. But there is one difference. Each player has been assigned a point value, based on the results from the obstacle course." She was going to continue, but then some of the students interrupted her.

"I get it." Rikido said. "a point based system, like the entrance exams. That seems pretty simple."

"So that means each team will have a different point value based on which students are on it." Ochako added.

"Uh huh!" Mina agreed.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD SHUT UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN THINGS TO YOU!" Midnight yelled out, annoyed that she was interrupted by the crowd. She then regained composure and continued. "Now then, the point values go up by increments of five, starting from the bottom. For example, 42nd place is worth five points, and 41st is worth ten. And the point value assigned to the 1st place contestant is...Ten MILLION!"

Sora and Izuku both went pale. Midoriya was pale, because that was his point value, so he was now the biggest target on the field. And Sora was pale, because even though he wanted to help his friend exell, he didn't mean to make him the prey in a group hunting competition. Sora also noticed that everyone was looking directly at Midoriya, all looking to make a kill. Well, everyone except Ochako and Sora. The Keyblade wielder knew who he was gonna partner up with already.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST U.A. Corridors]**

Midnight pointed at the screen again and continued, but it was basically a recap of what was explained before, however the points would be placed on head bands, and that they need to be swiped off of the person, in order to get the points. They need to be worn from the neck up, so the more you have, the harder it is to manage. Lastly, if you lose them all, you're not out of the game. You keep going until times up.

"It's anyone's game then." Momo remarked, making a replacement gym top for herself, so she could give back Sora's.

"Yeah." Sato agreed. "And since there are 42 contestants, there will be ten or twelve teams fighting on the field the entire time."

"Sounds hard." Yuga commented.

"So if you lose your headband at the beginning, you have more time to make up a plan." Ashido pointed out.

"I dunno Mina." Tsu replied. "Maybe we should wait and see how the teams turn out, before we start strategizing."

"This is going to be rough." Midnight announced. "You may use your quirks as much as you like. But there are still rules. Make a team fall on purpose and I'll slap you with a red card. You'll be disqualified." A timer appeared showing fifteen minutes. "Now you've got fifteen minutes to build your teams. I recommend you get started."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Among Kosei]**

Everyone was conversing with each other, Sora was about to walk over to Izuku, but he was suddenly stopped when he heard someone call his name.

"Sora." Fumikage spoke up.

The Keyblade wielder turned around and saw Tokoyami approaching him. It was strange, because he wasn't expecting one of the students he's rarely ever interacted with, to want to talk to him.

"Uh...hey Fumikage." Sora replied, "What's up?"

"I wish to form a team with you." The bird boy said.

Sora was surprised with that, considering that almost everyone else in class 1-A was asking Katsuki to be on a team with them. The Keyblade wielder responded "Oh, uh. Sure. But I'm surprised that you're not going after Bakugo or Shoto."

"While they each have a higher individual point value, you're the all around best and most compatible person in the class to work with." Tokoyami pointed out. "Your speed, power, utility, and strategy all rival that of a Pro's. The team you form would be untouchable, so I would prefer to be a part of it, rather than against it."

"Ah." Sora replied. "No sugarcoating there, huh?"

"Hmm?" Fumikage was a slight bit confused at that response.

"You basically want to join my team because you see me as an unstoppable force." Sora summarized. "You didn't beat around the bush and say something like, 'we'd be a pretty good pair' or something like that."

"Well, am I wrong?" Tokoyami asked.

"No, you're right on the mark." Sora said in a defeated tone, before perking back up. "I was just hoping that it wasn't the primary reason. Either way, you're welcome to join my team Fumikage." He gave a thumbs up while the bird boy just closed his eyes and walked with him. The two were stopped by Yaoyorozu though.

**[Play KH Re:Chain of Memories OST The 13th Floor]**

"Excuse me Sora." Momo started. "I believe this is..." She didn't notice before, but she definitely noticed now. She saw Sora without a shirt and she had mixed feelings about it.

On one hand, the boy was rather toned and defined, making him look like a model in a fashion magazine, but on the other hand, she also couldn't help but notice all the significant battle damage he had on him. There were claw marks all over the sides and they looked like they continued onto his back, but she couldn't see from where she was. He had a small amount of burnt flesh, like the bottom of his entire neck was branded with super heated rods. That also looked like it went around the back of his neck too. But the most unsettling thing she saw was the scar on his chest. It looked like a stab wound that was aimed at his heart. It was also larger than what a normal knife wound would leave. She was hoping that this scar didn't extend to his back.

"Uh...Your gym top." Yaoyorozu finished, looking away from the boy as she held it in front of her.

"Oh, thanks Momo." Sora thanked her, oblivious to the situation. He put on the top, then asked something. "You here to be a part of a team with me?"

"Oh, no." She answered. "I'm already grouped up with Todoroki."

"Oh." Sora started. "Well good for you. He's pretty good to work with. I'm sure you'll make it to the finals."

"Thanks for the encouragement." Yaoyorozu thanked him. "Even though we're going against each other, I hope you make it to the finals as well Sora."

Sora waved her off as the two kept walking. "I wonder what that was about, earlier though." He thought aloud.

"Hmm?" Fumikage replied.

"She paused when she was gonna give me back my gym top." Sora explained. "Momo's usually not like that. What do you think made her stutter?"

Tokoyami was slightly taken aback. "You mean you don't know why?" He questioned.

"Uh...should I?" Sora sheepishly asked.

"You have scars almost all over your body." Fumikage pointed out. "Just seeing those is enough to make anyone wonder what happened to you. Especially since you weren't that injured during U.S.J."

"Oh yeah." Sora realized. "I forgot about that. I guess that would be the case. But why haven't any of you guys asked about them while we were changing in the locker rooms?"

"Most people wouldn't want to ask about how someone received damage as significant as yours, unless they were a doctor." Tokoyami answered. "And they could trigger personal traumatic moments that almost nobody would want to remember."

"Oooooh." Sora understood. "So you guys just wanted to respect my privacy. Kinda like how none of us ask how Shoto got his scar."

The bird boy nodded. Now with that out of the way, the two ended up walking over to Izuku, who was next to Uraraka, watching Tenya join up with Todoroki's team, which had himself, Iida, Momo, and Denki. Sora noticed that Midoriya was looking a bit pressured, as most people were seeing him as a target. But then Sora caught up to him.

"Hey Izuku." Sora tapped his friend's shoulder, catching his attention. "Looks like you and Ochako are a pair. You wanna join groups?" He pointed at himself and Tokoyami, who had his arms crossed and eyes closed.

**[Play KH2.5 Remix OST Gearing Up]**

"Hey! I already called dibs on the guy in first place!" A girl called out. Sora turned and already knew who it was.

"Wait, when could you call dibs on a person Mei?" Sora asked.

"Wait, you know this girl?" Uraraka questioned.

"Yeah." Sora informed her. "I met Hatsume when my friend Moogle wanted to see me in the Development Studio. The two seem to have a rivalry going on, and it's getting kinda crazy, if she's got over a dozen things strapped onto her, just because of it."

"Well, it could be a good thing." Ochako remarked. "I mean, if it helps them get better, then what's wrong with a little competition?"

"From the explosions and screaming that I sometimes hear from that room, I don't think it's a 'little' competition." Sora replied. "I'm gonna need to figure out how to make them stop before they start sabotaging each other, to get ahead."

"Would they do that?" Uraraka wondered.

"I know Moogle would, if you irritate him enough." Sora informed her.

Mei didn't pay attention to those two and went in Izuku's face. Showing off her gadgets, basically trying to buy him over to her side. However she had one catch.

**[Silence]**

"So all of this can be yours, so long as my rival's test monkey isn't on your team." Hatsume finished.

"What!?" Midoriya replied.

"Wait, why am I the problem?" Sora asked, hearing that last part.

"Did you fail to notice that you've got your own support items on as we speak?" Mei informed the Keyblade wielder.

"My gym uniform?" Sora asked.

"Did you not notice that it seems much more comfortable than normal?" The support student remarked. "Or that it is much more durable than the other uniforms? And let's not forget the icing on the cake, the way it changed colors when you used more power from your quirk?"

Sora was at first wondering what the heck she was talking about, but then he thought about it and realized that what she said was true. Compared to the outfit he had during the first day of school, this one was much more comfortable. Not only that, but it did change color back during the Obstacle Course, when he used Second Form. And looking at it now, there wasn't a single scratch on it, and he got hit by the mines as well as being nearly crushed by a 0-pointer earlier.

"You're catching on now, huh." Hatsume noticed. "My rival made that uniform specifically for you, but since it counted as a school uniform, as well as him filing the paperwork before the Festival started, you were allowed to use that specific uniform and not be given the standard one. And since he's my rival, I'm not going to associate my babies with his."

"...Are you serious?" Sora had enough. "Okay, that's it. This rivalry needs to stop. You don't want me, because of my association with Moogle, even though I've basically been using nothing but my own abilities to get as far as I have? You're throwing away a guaranteed victory."

"I highly doubt it, since you didn't even make the top ten." Mei retorted.

"You're second to last place." Sora reminded her. "You only beat Aoyama, and just barely at that."

"Then how about this." Hatsume proposed. "If you can manage to get first place in this Cavalry Battle, then I might consider having a truce with your friend."

"You mean Moogle, right?" Sora asked. "The guy you keep calling your rival."

"Only if you beat the competition by a landslide." Mei said.

"Okay, okay." Midoriya tried to step in between the two. "Let's not get too carried away here."

"Challenge accepted." Sora agreed to her terms. "After I win with Izuku, you and Moogle will have to get along. And I'll even be your test monkey, regardless of what Moogle says."

That made Hatsume grin even more. She accepted that extra condition, as it would be a pretty good win for her, if he could back up his claim. Her own test monkey, and all she had to do was stop competing against her current rival and just focus on making her own babies.

With that, she left, letting Sora, Fumikage, Izuku, and Ochako be a full team. They discussed strategy and Tokoyami informed the group about how his Dark Shadow worked, letting the team come up with the best plan of defense.

**[Play KH3 OST Prayer for Thebes]**

The teams were as such.

Team Rin with 125 points.

Team Tsunotori with 70 points.

Team Kodai with 165 points.

Team Hatsume with 205 points.

Team Shinzo with 295 points.

Team Monama with 205 points.

Team Kendo with 225 points.

Team Hagakure with 390 points.

Team Tetsutetsu with 705 points.

Team Todoroki with 625 points.

Team Bakugo with 665 points.

Team Midoriya with 10,000,440 points.

"Okay, all you First Years!" Mic announced. "I hope you're happy with your chozen teams! Let's get this party started! One final countdown before the game starts!"

"THREE!" Katsuki popped his knuckles and glared at first place.

"TWO!" Shoto also focused on first place, determined to take that spot for his team.

"ONE!" Izuku was ready to get swarmed, as well as Sora and Tokoyami, who had Dark Shadow out.

**[Play KH3 OST Falling Earth]**

"BEGIN!" Midnight announced.

Four teams were gunning towards first place.

"It's basically one big battle for ten million points!" Tetsutetsu called out.

"Hahahahaha!" Toru laughed. "I'll be taking that headband, Midoriya!"

"Not even giving us a chance huh?" Fumikage pointed out. "Such is the fate of the pursued."

"Make a call Izuku." Sora said, keeping his Keyblade unsummoned for now.

"That's easy," Midoriya informed the team. "We're running away!"

"Don't think so!" Tetsutetsu retorted, letting his front horse Juzo use his quirk to soften the ground underneath the team. "We're coming for ya!"

"No good, I can't move!" Uraraka said.

"I got this!" Sora reassured the team, as he activated his flowmotion and surrounded them all in it. He then used it and blitzed out of the ground and over Tetsutetsu's team, forcing that group to change course.

Hagakure's front horse Kyoka attempted to use her jacks, but Dark Shadow blocked the attack aimed for them, letting the group get clean away. "Stupid bird." She said under her breath.

"Good work." Fumikage complimented. "Please continue to watch over our blind spots, Dark Shadow."

"Got it!" Dark Shadow replied.

"Whoa. That is seriously cool." Izuku commented. "Your Shadow and Sora's skills with his summon are just what we needed. While Sora's abilities can get us out of any terrain altering attacks, your shadow can take care of omnidirectional mid ranged defenses. The two of you are amazing!"

"I did say that Sora would make his team untouchable." Tokoyami pointed out.

"As long as we all work together, then we will be." Sora added.

"We're landing." Ochako informed the group. Her Quirk had made the landing easy.

Sora also noticed a few other people getting into their skirmishes, and then Mic spoke up. "Wow! Barely two minutes have passed since we started and it's already a total free for all!" He slammed the table where he was at. "YEAH! Watch those headbands! You can even ignore the ten million points and go for the other chart toppers!" Hopefully, that can be the case for the other students.

The team thought that too soon, as they noticed Mezo, charging in, decked out in support gear. While a Mei's voice came out of the cocoon made from his limbs. "Now why would I do that, when the best way to show off my babies is to take the top spot with them!"

"I'm in here with you, you know." Tsuyu's voice replied inside there as well. "Ribbit."

"Hatsume got Shoji as a horse!?" Izuku realized.

"And Tetsutetsu's team circled around for another pass." Sora noticed.

"What we need is breathing room." Fumikage pointed out. "We can't be caught trapped between multiple opponents."

"Then let's," Ochako started, before noticing that a tongue popped out of the small opening in Mezo's cocoon. "Deku, duck!"

Midoriya noticed at the last second and managed to do so, making Tsu hit Tetsutetsu instead. She retracted her tongue and remarked. "Impressive moves as usual."

"We gotta move." Sora said, using his flowmotion to take to the air again, only to be followed by Shoji, who had both the hoversoles and the jetpack on him, allowing him to get the launch needed to keep pace with the first place team. Team Hatsume then used a combination of wires from Hatsume, guns that shoot nets, that Mezo was aiming at them and Tsu's tongue to keep attacking.

"Team Hatsume's coming in like a tank!" Mic announced. "Making clever use of how much gear the members can use."

"Ochako," Sora instructed. "Keep us afloat!"

"Got it!" She replied, using her quirk on all of them while Sora deactivates his flowmotion and summons the Kingdom Key.

Sora then held the blade up and water was starting to form, but then he noticed Bakugo fly his way towards the front of them, while they were still in the air.

"Don't think for a second that you're safe from me!" Katsuki said, getting ready to grab the headband. "I've got you!"

"Tokoyami!" Midoriya called out, making Dark Shadow shield the boy from the explosion that came towards him.

Sora then casted the water spell he had towards Mezo, hitting the student and soaking the hoversoles, causing them to short circuit and blow up, making Shoji lose his momentum, forcing him to the ground. After that, Katsuki was pulled back down by his team. Izuku's team then landed and continued running.

"Nice going Uraraka." Modoriya complemented.

"Thanks, but I can't do that forever, so please try not to overuse it." Ochako reminded the group. She was already starting to look slightly sick, from the quirk usage.

"I understand." Izuku replied, noting that they can't risk taking to the sky unless Sora could deal with both the launch and the landing, but that wasn't a risk worth taking. For now, they needed to rely on Sora's skills, Uraraka's quirk only increasing mobility, and Tokoyami's Dark Shadow.

"As suspected, everyone is after the first place team, giving them no time to catch their breath!" Mic announced. "What a show this is!" The crowd cheered class 1-A on. "Now who wants to take a look at each student's points so far? It's been 7 minutes, so let's get those rankings thrown up on the screen!" The result screen popped up and it made people stop and observe in shock. "Hold on here. This is an unexpected turn. Other than Midoriya, class 1-A's not doing so hot! Even Bakugo is losing!"

The results weren't wrong. As only Team Midoriya and team Todoroki actually had points. The rest of the points were in the possession of Team's Monama, Tetsutetsu, Kendo, and Rin. And all of them were dealing with keeping 1-A from getting their points back. The only ones left around were Bakugo, who was dealing with three teams at once, Hatsume, who was getting ready to go on the attack again, and Shinzo, who was taking on Tetsutetsu's team.

"Looks like 1-B is going after all of 1-A first." Sora inferred.

"That means they probably are going after Todoroki next, and saving me for last." Izuku added. "As long as we keep our distance then we should," Midoriya was cut off, because the team that was in front of him, was now team Todoroki.

"And now, we've reached the halfway point of the games!" Mic announced. "As the Cavalry Battle enter's it's second half, it's still anyone's game! Class 1-B has made an unexpected showing, but who will wear the ten million points in the end? That's the real question, sports fans!"

"I'll be taking that now." Shoto informed Izuku.

"I didn't think this confrontation would happen until later in the contest." Fumikage mentioned. "He seems to have it out for you, Midoriya."

"Did I miss something?" Sora questioned. "I thought Katsuki was the only one who had it out for you Izuku."

"You weren't in the waiting room, so you didn't hear, but Todoroki declared war against me in the Festival." Midoriya informed his friend.

"Oh great." Sora said. "Well we're halfway through, and still going strong. Let's keep at it."

"Now Iida, forward." Shoto ordered.

"Right." Tenya obeyed, using his engines to speed his way towards the team.

"Yaoyorozu." Todoroki instructed. "Be ready to protect us."

"On it." She replied, creating multiple objects as a defence.

"Kaminari." Shoto started.

"Oh I know what I gotta do." Denki said, getting himself ready to go.

"Watch our surroundings." Izuku ordered. "It's not just Todoroki. Everyone's after us!"

Teams Kendo, Hagakure, Todoroki, Rin, and Hatsume were all charging full force at the team.

"Hope you made something strong Yaoyorozu!" Kaminari called out, while Shoto covered his team in an insulated fabric, letting Denki loose. "Indiscriminate Shock! One Point Three Million Volts!" Bolts came out of him, going every direction and shocking every team, except their own, but Dark Shadow got in front of team Izuku and took all of the electricity.

"Less than six minutes left." Shoto noted, while getting his right side ready. "It's time to make a move!" He then grabbed the rod that Momo made, dragging it on the floor and freezing it, letting the ice reach the ground and freeze all the teams around them, allowing him to be the only one to go after the ten million points. "Sorry, but there's no other way."

Hatsume tried to use her gadgets, but almost all of them broke down at this point, most likely because they might have been rushed to be ready before the Festival began. This left her very disheartened.

"Well look at that!" Mic announced. "He stopped all those teams cold in their tracks!"

"But only after Kaminari immobilized the students using his electricity." Aizawa pointed out. "In the obstacle course, he was surprised by how many people avoided his attack. He's adapting his strategy."

"Nice commentary." Mic complimented.

Shoto also took a few headbands while he was at it. "I might as well take these." He showed them off, which pissed off the people who had them, before blocking all sides, preventing team Izuku from making a run for it. They couldn't risk using Uraraka's quirk this early, unless they wanted to be a sitting duck for the last five minutes, due to her motion sickness most likely kicking in after one more flowmotion gravity combo.

"Get ready to brace!" Sora said, as he saw team Todoroki charge full force towards them.

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami ordered. "Take care of them!" Dark Shadow charged.

"Yaoyorozu!" Shoto called out, signaling her to make a slab of steel in front of him, protecting the rider from Dark Shadow's assault.

Sora and Ochako started moving the team to the side, while Izuku was analyzing the situation. "She's too good with her creation Quirk." He remarked. "We have to be careful."

"No." Fumikage interjected. "Kaminari is the to fear. If there was any more sunlight, Kaminari's attack would have completely destroyed Dark Shadow."

"I get it." Izuku remembered from earlier about how Dark Shadow is weak in this state. "His lightning is our big problem."

"As long as he keeps using his Quirk, It'll be very difficult for me to attack." Fumikage informed the team. "Dark Shadow is too timid in the light."

"I'll take care of that." Sora reassured them. "I haven't shown anyone this, but I got a perfect counter for Denki. I just gotta use it at the right time, so he can't fight back."

They were now at the border, the team's back against the wall. This was it, the last hurdle. They just need to hold onto the ten million for a little longer. "Team Midoriya has Nowhere left to run."

"Your attack power is low, but they have no idea that's the case, right?" Izuku asked.

"I don't think so." Tokoyami hoped. "The only person I've mentioned this weakness to is Koda, back at the U.S.J. And he's a man of very few words."

"Okay good deal." Midoriya replied. "Sora, save that counter for later. I got an idea."

"Got it." Sora agreed.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST My Hero Academia]**

Shoto was trying to figure out a plan, but then Tenya spoke up. "Everyone." He said, "We have less than sixty seconds. I'm gonna do something that'll make me useless to you. But it's worth it."

"What are you gonna do?" Todoroki asked, but then noticed Iida getting ready.

"Make sure you get that headband. Brace yourselves. Hold on tight!" Tenya instructed, letting his engine quirk go full force, like he was slamming the pedal down in a car. Sora kept his eye on them, just barely. "TORQUE OVER!" They blazed past the team, and Shoto managed to snag all of the headbands on Izuku. That move was just as fast as his flowmotion, but he couldn't react in time to stop the charge. "RECIPRO BURST!" He named the special move, as they then got away.

"Whohoa!" Mic exclaimed. "What just happened? It was one big blur! Hole smokes folks! Why didn't he show off that superspeed in the preliminaries?"

"Iida." Shoto asked. "What was that?"

"Forced my quirk and RPM into overdrive." Tenya said, panting from the action. "Which gave me explosive power. Unfortunately the recoil stalls my engines for a while. It's a secret move I've been saving. No one in the class knew about it." He looked at Izuku when he said this next part. "I told you, Midoriya, that I'd do my best to beat you."

"INSACITY!" Present Mic announced. "This entire game has been turned completely on its head. Todoroki's team has the ten million points and Midoriya's team is suddenly left with nothing at all."

"Iida too?" Sora thought but then he quietly spoke to Uraraka. "Ochako, when I tell you to, get ready to make us float."

"I won't be able to do it for long." She reminded him.

"It'll be for the last ten seconds." Sora told her.

"Don't let them go!" Izuku ordered.

"Kaminari is still a problem for us." Fumikage reminded Midoriya.

"I'll take care of that." Sora said. "Just go!"

The team charged full force, all ready to go. "We'll get the points back Deku!" Uraraka spoke up. "I know it!"

**[Play KH3 OST Thunderous Brine]**

Izuku was getting ready to attack and charged up his arm, ready to send out an attack, but then Shoto did something unexpected. He used his fire, but it didn't matter to Midoriya, because he just swiped the air, forcing Todoroki's arm out of the way, and making him see that he was using his left side, freezing him, and allowing Izuku to grab a headband, before they ran off.

"That's it." Izuku said. "I did it!"

The crowd cheered while Mic announced. "With just eleven seconds left, Team Midoriya's back in the game!"

Izuku checked the band he had, but then noticed that it wasn't the ten million headband. "He tricked us!"

"We mixed the headbands up." Momo remarked. "There's no way we'd leave the prize on top."

"I figured as much!" Sora retorted, with the Kingdom Key in his hand and the ten million point headband snagged on the teeth. Team Todoroki was shocked, as well as Midoriya himself. Nobody even noticed Sora summon the Keyblade. But now wasn't the time for that, as he raised the weapon and the tip glowed yellow. "Thunder!"

A bolt of lightning suddenly came down from above, blasting Denki head on, and forcing him to short circuit. "Ochako, now!" Sora yelled, already wrapping everyone in his flowmotion.

"Right!" She replied, using her quirk and making the team float, while Sora took them to the skies. The Keyblade wielder gave the headband to Izuku, who placed it back on his head.

"How did you know which one it was?" Midoriya asked.

"There was a guy named Luxord who did mind games like this to me." Sora answered. "But I learned and beat him in his own game."

"Damn it Deku!" Katsuki yelled, blasting his way up towards them, going for the ten million headband. Dark Shadow tried to intercept, but Bakugo already went through this before, dodging the shadow and keeping his eye on the prize. That was a big mistake.

"Water!" Sora called out, as he used the water spell and hit Katsuki head on. Bakugo tried to use his quirk, but the water washed off the sweat that was on him, making him unable to use his quirk, while he fell, only to be snagged by Sero.

**[Silence]**

"TIMES UUUUP!" Present Mic announced. "And with that spectacular finale, the second round is officially over!"

**[Play KH3 OST Mount Olympus (Field)]**

The team landed on the ground and Uraraka needed a minute to puke her guts out. After that, the four of them celebrated the victory. They also noticed Katsuki on the ground in defeat, as well as Shoto, still shocked about how he used his fire during the battle.

"That was amazing Sora!" Ochako praised. "You really saved us there."

"As I said before, Sora would make any team he was on practically untouchable." Fumikage said, looking proud.

"Well maybe not untouchable." Sora sheepishly remarked. "We did lose the ten million for a moment."

"Three seconds doesn't count as a moment Sora." Uraraka pointed out. "We basically never lost it."

Sora rubbed the back of his head. Midoriya was on the verge of tears, but the keyblade wielder stopped the flood, before it happened. He and Ochako then jumped for joy, all excatic that they won the cavalry battle, while Izuku was trying to keep it together. Tokoyami just smiled and crossed his arms. He too was pleased, but he wasn't gonna do what those two were doing.

"Now let's take a look at who our top four teams are!" Mic announced.

"In first place, team Midoriya!" Sora waved at the crowd, and Izuku was still trying to keep it together, while Uraraka was excited about this, and Fumikage still doing the same thing he was before.

"In second place, Team Bakugo!" Mina, Eijiro, and Hanta were fine with it, but Katsuku was still pissed off that he lost again to Midoriya, and now he had to deal with Sora beating him too.

"In third place is Team Todoroki!" Shoto was just staring at his left arm, while Denki was in his dumb mode. Tenya looked ashamed. Most likely due to how his special move backfired, thanks to Sora, but Momo was trying her best to comfort him, telling him that they couldn't predict that Sora was hiding new moves too.

"And in fourth place is Tetstute...wait what?!" Mic was surprised to see it wasn't Tetsutetsu, but someone else. "It's team Shinzo. When did they come back from the dead?" All the horses on the team looked confused, except Mashirao, who looked angered. Shinzo left with a cocky smile on his face, thanking his team for the help.

"These four valiant teams, will advance on to the Final Round!" Mic announced. "Now! Let's take an hour lunch break before we start the afternoon Festivities! See ya soon!" He forgot to turn off the mic. "Hey Eraser head, let's grab some food."

"I'm taking a nap." Aizawa replied.

**And now the Cavalry Battle is finished. Unlike the original story, Team Midoriya get's first place, while Todoroki get's third and Shinzo get's fourth. And also, Mei will not be in the tournament, as Sora will take her place, so look forward to Sora vs Tenya. Especially since Iida will see Sora as an even greater rival, thanks to what had happened back there. Also, if anyone questions why I chose Mei to be swapped out, and not other people, Sora wasn't going to work with Katsuki and vice versa, so Mina, Kirshima and Sero were out of the question. Shoto would also not really want to work with him, leaving Denki out. Tenya(Who got copped out on the first round and deserved better), Ochako(who needs to fight Katsuki), Shinzo(who needs to fight Izuku and vice versa) and Momo(who needs to fight Tokoyami) get ****development**** in the tournament and I don't want to get rid of that development. I'm not replacing class 1-B students, since they need the limelight. And Aoyama, based on where he was placed in the ****bracket was also out of the question****, because I don't want Sora to fight Tokoyami, until much later in the story. Hope you guys enjoy and until I decide to upload again. ;)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Each of Their Goals]**

Everyone except Izuku and Shoto were in the cafeteria. Sora was sitting with Tenya, mainly because he didn't want any bad blood between them, since he basically undid Iida's special move at the end.

"I should have accounted for you having some sort of new trick up your sleeve." The class rep scolded himself. "I couldn't have been the only one who was keeping their ultimate move a secret."

"You mean my thunder attack?" Sora questioned. "I'm surprised that Denki didn't tell you about it. Especially since he gave me the instructions on how to do it."

"Excuse me!?" Tenya replied. "He's the reason you were able to learn it, and he didn't mention anything about it to us. I'm such an idiot!"

"How's that your fault?" Sora asked.

"Because I should have known that you made friends with the other classmates, and that they would have their own knowledge about you." Iida explained. "I could have asked them, and then formulated a plan to counter you."

"Well you still have a chance to do that, because of the last event." Sora remarked. "I won't hold it against you when you do."

Tenya remembered that the next event is a combat tournament, so he did have the chance to start formulating a plan to fight Sora, since he figured that the former rep would easily clear the brackets. "I suppose you're right about that. But why are you suggesting that?"

"Well, if we fight, then I want to see what you come up with to beat me." Sora replied. "Plus, it can show the world that you have what it takes to make it to the big leagues." That was if Iida could even do anything to Sora, but he'd pull his punches, just like back at the combat trial.

"You're making it sound like I could even contend with your combat prowess." Tenya remarked. "With the experience you've had fighting for your life, as well as the utility of your quirk, my chances of winning are dismal."

"Hey." Sora informed his friend. "You know more about me than most of the class, and your speed and power are almost impossible for the class to keep up with. So you have the best chance of beating me."

Iida ended up thinking about it for a second, and decided that what Sora said was absolutely right. He thanked his friend and the two finished their lunch, before going their separate ways.

**[Silence]**

Sora finished his lunch a bit before anyone else, so he decided to wait by the 1-A entrance to the amphitheater. His reasoning for being there in the first place was to see if Midoriya was there, and he was, but the kid was deep in thought, so he didn't notice Sora until his friend was right in front of him.

"Hey Izuku." He said, startling Midoriya out of his thoughts. "I didn't see you at the cafeteria, so I was wondering where you were."

"O-Oh." Izuku replied. "W-Well I just got caught up on something, and I couldn't make it."

Sora noticed that his friend wasn't too upbeat. "You okay?" He asked. "You look a bit down."

"Huh?" Midoriya answered. "Yeah. Yeah. Of course I'm fine. It's just..."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Hero's Shadow]**

Izuku paused, thinking about something, then he asked. "Hey Sora. You've helped out people who've been hurt before. Right?"

Sora was slightly worried about his friend. "Yeah, I've helped out a few people." He replied. "Why?"

"How'd you do it?" Midoriya questioned.

The Keyblade wielder turned his head away from his friend, looking towards the sky outside the entrance, thinking about the question. He then informed his friend, "I don't really have a clear answer to that." Izuku stayed silent as he continued. "I usually just stay close to the person who's hurt and try to figure out what's making them hurt. After that, I see what I can do, but it's not always the same solution."

"What do you mean?" Midoriya asked.

"Well..." Sora started. "My friend Riku, I just kept chasing, until he let me help him. A guy I know named Hiro, I helped take care of a personal issue that he couldn't do alone. A girl named Rapunzel, I showed her all the positives in life. Another one named Elsa, I helped her see that she didn't have cursed existence." Izuku was listening intently to his friend's experience as he went on. "I guess it just depends on how much you know the person, and what you're willing to do to help them. If you know enough about them and figure out what kind of problem they're having, then it'll be a lot easier to know what to do for them."

Midoriya took a second to think about the advice his friend gave him. He seemed dissatisfied with the answer he had received, but he couldn't talk about it anymore, because all the boys in class 1-A were coming this way, getting ready to go back to the Festival. Sora patted him on the shoulder and agreed to talk about this later.

**[Silence]**

While all the boys were heading out to the amphitheater, Sora decided to stay behind for a moment. He went back down the hall and turned the corner to see...The girls...in cheerleader outfits.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Professor Aizawa Theme]**

"Uh...what are you doing?" Sora asked, very confused.

"I was informed about a Cheer Battle that would take place before the finals." Momo informed Sora.

"Yeah, so Yaoyorozu made us these costumes so we could participate." Toru excitedly added.

"Wait, Cheer Battle?" Sora repeated. "Who said this?"

"Apparently Mr. Aizawa." Kyoka replied, visibly embarrassed to be seen in this.

"But...Mr. Aizawa decided to take a nap during the lunch break." Sora remarked. "So when would he have the time to tell you girls that?"

That made Momo and Jiro have deadpanned expressions, while the other four girls all remembered that Aizawa did say that, before they all went to lunch.

"Also," Sora continued. "Why would Aizawa care about something like a cheering competition? He doesn't strike as a guy who likes entertainment value in a hero."

That made Kyoka and Yaoyorozu look disappointed in themselves for not figuring this out on their own. But the final nail in the coffin was put on when the boy asked one final question.

"Who told you that Aizawa said this?" Sora questioned.

The two girls both had annoyed expressions on their faces as Momo cursed, "That little pervert!"

"Ah." Sora replied. "Minoru tried to pull a fast one on you?"

"Ugh!" Jiro threw the pom poms she was holding to the ground. "I'm gonna make those two go deaf, when I see them again!"

"Wait two?" Sora asked. "Who else put you up to this?"

"Kaminari." Yaoyorozu answered. "He and Mineta both said this."

"Wait Denki?" Sora replied. "I didn't think he was the kind of guy who did stuff like this."

"Maybe that's why it seemed a bit more convincing." Kyoka remarked. "That, plus the cheer squad that passed by during lunch."

"Well, that would make a bit more sense." Sora agreed. "Either way, you should probably get back in the gym uniform before heading back out there. There's still about seven minutes, so if you run, then you could make it back in time."

"Yeah, we'll do that." All of the girls said in unison, as they turned heel and ran back to change.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST I'll Become a Hero]**

Sora walked out and notable was looking for a specific member of his class that he needs to talk to. It wasn't hard to find him and Sora walked up to the boy in question.

"Kaminari." He spoke up, catching the guy's attention. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Oh, sure man." Denki answered, unaware of the trouble he was in. "What's up?"

The two the them walked out of the crowd before Sora asked, "Are you still recovering from my Thunder attack?"

"Huh?" Kaminari replied. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because what you tried to do with the girls at lunch was just dumb." The Keyblade wielder explained.

"What?!" The electric boy realized where this was going. "How'd you figure that out? You weren't anywhere near us when we told Yaoyorozu that."

"Why do you think the girls aren't here right now Denki?" Sora remarked.

"Oh..." Kaminari figured it out. "Well, did they look cute?"

"You're asking me that?!" Sora ridiculed. "What made you think that was a good idea?"

"Hey! I didn't mean it in any perverted way!" Denki tried to defend his position. "I meant it as just some harmless prank is all. Come on!"

"Really now." The Key slinger didn't buy it. "And you just decided to have Mineta join you on this 'prank'?"

"Be real with me here man." Kaminari explained. "It's more convincing when a few people tell you that something is going on, rather than just one guy. And I don't think anybody else in the class would do something like this with me, so who else was I gonna have as a wing man?"

Sora sighed and shook his head in disapproval. "You better hope that the girls can accept that answer, because I know that Kyoka and Momo are mad at you two." He started to walk back to the group, but said one last thing. "I'll try my best to help you out of this situation. Then we'll be even for the paper you gave me."

Denki then ran back to Sora and asked. "Wait, why didn't you ask Mineta to join us, since he's a part of it?"

"I'll let him have both the dissatisfaction of not seeing them wear the costumes, as well as the punishment of Jiro making his ears bleed." Sora answered, making Kaminari realize how lucky he is to have Sora help him out.

"Back to that thing I asked though, did they look good?" Denki wondered.

"Keep asking me that and I'm not gonna stop Kyoka." Sora replied, making Kaminari get the point.

**[Play KH1.5 Remix OST Olympus Coliseum]**

"GET THOSE FOAM FINGERS IN THE AIR!" Present Mic announced, signaling that the hour lunch break was now over. "It's almost time for the last round! But before that, good news for everyone who didn't make the finals! Since this is a sports festival, we've prepared some super fun side games everyone can participate in! We even brought cheerleaders from America to get your blood pumping!"

The girls just managed to make it back in time, and the first people to notice them were Sora, Minrou and Denki. Mineta was looking very annoyed and ended up jogging over to the girls to ask why they weren't in the cheerleader outfits, only for Jiro to use her jack on him and yell at the perv for trying that.

Kaminari was about to turn around, but Sora stopped him and kept him there, letting Kyoka and Momo walk up to the two. Before Denki could get his serving from Kyoka, Sora covered for him and told the two what he was told. Even though they were still annoyed with him, they let it slide only because Sora asked them to.

"I think this is the second time I've saved her from Mineta's pervy stuff today." Sora commented.

"When was the first time?" Kaminari asked.

"On the minefield." Sora answered. "He stuck onto her gym top, so I ripped him off her and gave her my gym top."

"Remind me to never try anything like this with you around." Denki said.

"Don't do it ever." Sora remarked.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Damn Cowardly School]**

"Have fun competing in those little side games everyone!" Present Mic announced. "After they're over, the 16 students from the top four teams will be duking it out one on one in a tournament style fighting competition! I promise you're not gonna wanna miss these epic match ups!"

**[Silence]**

"Aww Yeah." Eijiro commented. "Finally getting the chance to show what we're made of. I watched these finals every year, and now I'm actually in them."

"So wait. Is it always a tournament?" Mina asked.

"The final's always a one on one competition, but they switch it up every time." Hanta informed her. "Last year, it was a foam sword fighting match."

Midnight was on the platform and had a box in her hand as she then explained. "Come closer and draw lots to see who you're up against. Then enjoy the pleasure of recreational games before we start. The sixteen finalists have the option of participating in those activities, or sitting out to prepare for battle. I'm sure you all want to conserve your stamina. I'll start with the first place team."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST People Always Reaching for the Top]**

"Um...excuse me." Mashirao raised his hand. "Sorry, but I'm withdrawing."

That shocked everyone, and Izuku was the first to speak up. "Ojiro, no way."

"But this is a rare chance for you to get scouted." Tenya stated.

"It just wouldn't be right." Mashirao explained. "I barely remember anything from the cavalry battle until the very end of it. I think it was that guy's quirk." Sora remembered that he was with Shinzo, the purple haired guy from General Studies. Ojiro continued. "I know this is a great opportunity. I wish I could take advantage of it, but my conscience won't let me." Sora also remembered that Mashirao was bound by his honor, and that was something he could respect.

"Just think about this." Midoriya urged him.

"I have, okay?" Ojiro retorted. "Everyone gave their all in round two, but I was just someone's puppet. No way. I don't even want to advance if I don't even know how I got here. It wouldn't be fair."

"You're making way too much of this." Hagakure stated. Mina was about to say something but was cut off.

"Let him go." Sora spoke up, drawing 1-A's attention to him. "His heart and mind are made up. Let's respect his wish."

"Wait, seriously?" Mina questioned.

"Thank you Sora." Mashirao said. "I'm sorry that it had to be this way."

"It's fine." Sora reassured him. "You're holding on to your pride, something that you treasure deeply. I can understand holding on to something you treasure."

Someone else spoke up. "Nirengeki Shoda from class 1-B." He stated. "I think I should withdraw for the exact same reason. Regardless of how strong I am, this isn't how I wanted to get here. It would go against the values of the festival without earning my spot." While Kirishima was praising the manliness of these two, Midnight was thinking about it.

**[Silence]**

"This sort of talk is incredibly naive, my boys." She remarked. "That turns me on! Shota, Ojiro, you're withdrawn!" Sora, as well as every student except Minoru, mumbled, "Did she say it turns her on?"

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST U.A. Session]**

Yuga placed a hand on Mashirao's shoulder and then said, "Don't worry. I'll win it for you."

"Now let's see." Midnight pondered for a moment. "We'll have to move two students from the 5th place cavalry team, so we have enough contestants."

The leader of the team, Kendo spoke up. "We were frozen most of the time. Honestly, we barely did anything in the cavalry battle. Isn't that right, girls?" Her team shamefully agreed. "You should choose from the team that kept fighting the whole time, Team Tetsutetsu."

"Kendo." Tetsutetsu was shocked, as well as his team.

"I'm not doing this as a favor." She explained. "It's just fair."

Tetsutetsu was starting to overflow with happiness when he said, "Seriously you guys. THANK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

The two team members that were chosen were Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, and Ibara Shoizaki.

"Take a look at the bracket my dears." Midnight instructed. "These are your opponents."

The screen showed the brackets and the first rounds were as such.

Izuku Midoriya vs Hitoshi Shinzo

Shoto Todoroki vs Hanta Sero

Denki Kaminari vs Ibara Shiozaki

Tenya Iida vs Sora {N/A}

Yuga Aoyama vs Mina Ashido

Fumikage Tokoyami vs Momo Yaoyorozu

Eijiro Kirishima vs Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

Katsuki Bakugo vs Ochako Uraraka

While the crowd cheered, certain students were seeing who was fighting who.

"SERIOUSLY!?" Both Kirishima and Tetsutetsu yelled in unison. "HOW DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!?"

"I'll give it my all." Tokoyami stated.

"Good." Yaoyorozu remarked. "That's all that I ask of you."

"Mon cheri, I'm afraid it's the end of the road for you." Aoyama stated.

"I can't wait to melt your butt." Ashido taunted.

"Well it looks like we're fighting a lot sooner than expected." Sora pointed out.

"Then I should start strategizing immediately, so I can beat you." Iida said.

"Uraraka?" Katsuki asked. "Who the hell's that?" Ochako was terrified of who she was going against.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Combat Training]**

"Okay!" Present Mic announced. "Let's press pause for a momentary interlude! Before the battles begin, it's time for some pulse pounding side games!"

Sora decided to play along with the side games, mainly to kill time. The first one was a scavenger hunt, which was easy for him, since he got a card that asked for him to find an attractive girl, but he decided to try something out. Instead of going to his classmates, he went over to the 1-B girls and asked if any of them were willing to walk with him as he showed his card to them. The one who decided to play along was a girl named Setsuna Tokage, and she qualified as one.

After that was done with, he thanked her and then went onto the next game. That one was a race to get a giant ball around a track, faster than anyone else. Sora was alone, and got on top of his ball, then rolled it around, like he did the giant ball in San Fransokyo, until he got to the end. He scored second place in the race.

He continued this pattern of doing a side game, performing great in it but still letting everyone else shine, having fun, wash, rinse, repeat. During this time, he noted a few things. Fumikage wasn't here, nor was Shoto, Izuku, or Katsuki. He saw Tenya drinking a large amount of orange juice, while also talking with people who Sora frequently spoke with in the class. Ochako was trying to hype herself up, so she wouldn't be a nervous wreck when he had to fight Bakugo. Momo was watching her fellow students have fun and enjoying it. And the rest were just enjoying the Festival.

After all was said and done, the students went to the bleachers they were assigned to while Cementoss was finishing up the ring. He said, "That's it. I'm pretty much done here."

**[Silence]**

"Thank you Cementoss!" Mic announced. "HEY SPORTS FANS, ARE YOU READY?!" The crowd was going nuts. "After all the action you've already witnessed, it's time for the real battles to begin! Can you feel the excitement!? Our competitors are on their own now. Sometimes Heroes have only themselves to rely on. Heart, Skill, Strength, Wisdom, Courage! They'll have to use all of these things to rise to the top!"

Sora was sitting in the bleachers with his class in the front. He already knew who he was rooting for in the first match, and he knew that his friend was gonna win. The two of them made it this far, so why not meet up in the semifinals and have a match to remember? With that as his goal, he leaned forward and watched as the arena was completed. This next event was gonna be the biggest one yet.

**Prepping for the Corona Virus, sucks. Takes ****a lot**** of energy out of you, but not enough to stop me from making this chapter. The next set of chapters will be the the pattern of tournament fights (2 minimum, 4 maximum), Sora's reactions to them, his own battles, and the ****occasional**** banter in between matches. Sora's first opponent will be Tenya Iida, the speedster of 1-A, and before anyone says anything about Sora vs anybody and how he can easily beat them, He's gonna pull his punches and give all his opponents (except one) ****chances**** to shine, because that's the kind of person Sora is, and he doesn't need any more attention than what he has to get. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and until I decide to upload again ;)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**[Silence]**

"Welcome to the first match of the Finals Tournament!" Present Mic announced. "It's Izuku Midoriya from the Hero course," Izuku popped his knuckles. "VS, Hitoshi Shinzo from General Studies!" Hitoshi rubbed the back of his neck while Mic continued. "The Rules are simple. Immobilize your opponent, or force them out of the ring! You can also win by getting the other person to cry uncle!"

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST People Always Reaching for the Top]**

Sora was in the front row of the class's given seats for the event. He couldn't hear what Shinzo said, but the General Studies student seemed pretty mad at that last comment, like it was calling someone's spirit weak. "READY!? BEGIN!" Mic announced, as Sora continued to observe Hitoshi, trying to figure out what that guy was talking about. He noticed that after Shinzo finished speaking, Midoriya was visibly angered about whatever Hitoshi said. Sora could barely hear what came out of Izuku's mouth.

"Don't you dare talk about Ojiro like that, you hear me?!" He said. Sora guessed that Shinzo maybe insulted Mashirao to make his friend fight more emotionally, rather than logically, but then he noticed something with Midoriya.

He stopped moving and his expression was blank. He looked like a puppet dangling from invisible strings. Sora could see Hitoshi had a small smirk, before it went back to a frown. This was his plan. What did he do? What was his quirk?

"Ahhh!" Ojiro said. "I warned him not to say anything!"

Sora remembered that Mashirao had experienced this before, since he was on Shino's team during the Cavalry Battle. So it was triggered by speech. That explains why Shinzo wanted to get Izuku to talk, but what exactly happened to Midoriya?

"Come on Deku." Ochako stood up, wondering what was going on with her friend.

"Why in the world isn't he moving?" Tenya pondered, very concerned about the situation.

"Huh!?" Mic questioned. "What's with these two? This is the first match! It should start off with a bang! The fight has just begun, and Izuku Midoriya is...completely frozen! He's not moving a muscle! And what's with that look on his face? Could this be a quirk at work? Hitoshi Shinzo seems to have Izuku Midoriya completely stunned."

**[Silence]**

Everyone was silent, just staring at what was going on, the only one who was continuing to speak was Present Mic, who was just trying to commentate the situation, but nobody was listening, except for Aizawa, who said something in the middle of the commentary.

"This is a perfect example of why the entrance exam isn't rational." He pointed out, making at least Sora listen to the commentators.

"Huh? Why's that?" Mic asked.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST It Sounds Scary at Midnight]**

"Since we're on to the individual matches, I had some information compiled on our final competitors." Aizawa started. "Shinzo failed the practical exam to get into the Hero Course. Since he also applied for General Studies, he probably figured that would happen. His quirk is incredibly strong, but that entrance test consisted of fighting foe villains, robots. It gave a huge advantage to those who had physical superpowers they could show off. Despite his physical abilities, Shinzo never stood a chance at passing."

Since everyone was silent, Sora could hear Hitoshi speak. "So here we are." He said. "You're lucky to have been so blessed, Izuku Midoriya. Now turn around and walk out of bounds, like a good little Hero."

After that was said, Izuku slowly turned his back on Shinzo, and took a few steps away from him. "Eh...WHAT?!" Mic yelled out. "AAAAH! Midoriya's Obeying him!"

Izuku took another step away. "Oh no Deku, what are you doing?" Uraraka said.

Another step away. "He can't walk out of the ring!" Iida added. "He'll lose the match if he does."

Another step away. Katsuki was observing the situation, his face made it seem like he knew that it wasn't going to be that easy.

Sora figured it out. Hitoshi's quirk was some sort of mind control that had to be triggered by speech. No wonder he was able to get this far, he used his quirk on others and made them do the heavy lifting for him. Now he's doing it again, but this time he was making sure that the world knew what he was doing. That's why he didn't just make Izuku run out, or jump off. He specifically told him to walk, so that people knew that he could do this for as long as he wanted, and that he was in complete control. He didn't even tell Midoriya to pick up the pace, further cementing his point across.

Mic was continuing the commentary, but Sora wasn't paying attention to it. He was more focused on his friend, trying to see if there was any sort of resistance that he could see, but there was none. Was Izuku's mind turned off? Were his motor functions the only things that were working? What were the limits to the control? Is it like Riku, where he's still there and can fight back? Or is it like Terra, who couldn't do anything without outside help from his closest friends?

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Nevertheless Go Beyond]**

He didn't have time to think as he saw that Midoriya was getting closer and closer to the edge of the arena, but then he heard Shinzo say something else. "Even with a quirk like this, I have my own dream of becoming a Hero." It sounded like he expected his power to be inherently evil from the way he said that. "So, lose for me."

Izuku was about to step out of bounds, but then a large shockwave erupted from his left side and made everyone guess what just happened. They looked and when the dust cloud cleared, the 1-A student was panting heavily, but stopped himself from walking out of bounds. He broke free from Hitoshi's control, but while most others were cheering at the fact that he did it, Sora narrowed his eyes and looked at what he guessed had created the shockwave. Midoriya broke two of his fingers to get out of the brainwashing.

So pain, or at the very least, some kind of physical shock can break the connection. This quirk was very limited in what it could do, so he could see why Shinso couldn't make it into the Hero course. But that wasn't the big concern right now. While the other students were calming down and getting back in their seats, Sora stood up from his and leaned on the safety barrier, not taking his eyes off the arena for a second.

Hitoshi was shocked, saying "No. Impossible." His shock turned to irritation. "You're not supposed to be able to fight back! What did you do?!"

Izuku covered his mouth, remembering the warning that Ojiro gave him from earlier. He glanced at his fingers and was thinking about what just happened, not so sure himself.

"How'd you do that?!" Shinzo demanded his opponent to answer him, but still no response, angering him a bit more, but he kept a cool head and continued his word assault, attempting to make his opponent talk in some way. "Come on, say something." Nothing. "I didn't know you had so much power in your fingers. I'm kinda jealous of you." Midoriya started running towards him. "Thanks to the way my quirks works, I've always been at a big disadvantage. But someone as blessed as you wouldn't understand that!"

Sora heard that, and he knew that wasn't true for his friend. Maybe for him, but not Izuku. His friend kept running, staying silent. "YOU'RE lucky enough to have a HEROIC QUIRK! It'll be so EASY for you to reach your goal!" Hitoshi screamed, making Sora's suspicion about Shinzo's quirk true. He, or other people saw it as a Villainous quirk, and he probably hated the treatment he got from it, so he came here to prove that it could be used by a Hero.

Midoriya managed to make contact with his opponent and started pushing him back. He stayed mute, but he looked reinvigorated, rather than insulted by the General Studies student's words. "Say something damn it!" Hitoshi demanded, hitting Midoriya with a right hook to the cheek, but that didn't stop the 1-A student from continuing his silent assault. Shinzo looked back and saw that he was almost out of the ring, and he acted fast, punching his opponent's broken fingers and then cursing, "You've gotta be kidding me!" He reversed the momentum, getting around and then pushing with all his force. "GET OUT OF THIS RING YOU LUCKY BRAT!"

It looked like it was over for Izuku, but he grabbed Hitoshi's collar, stopping himself from falling. He used his other hand to grab his arm, and fought through the pain of his broken fingers, as he used all of his strength to throw the boy over his shoulder and slam him to the ground, making him bounce up a few inches, only to hit it again, flat on his back and his feet touching the outside of the arena.

**[Silence]**

Midnight raised her hand and then announced, "Shinzo is out of bounds! Midoriya advances to the next match!"

The crowd cheered and most of class 1-A was glad to see that their classmate made it through. Sora however, was less concerned with his friend, and more concerned with Hitoshi. While Mic was commentating about how it wasn't very flashy, Sora noticed that Shinzo was visibly angry at multiple things. He was angry at Midoriya, for beating him. He was angry at his quirk failing him. He was angry at Present Mic, for belittling the fight, because it wasn't flashy. But most of all, he was angry at himself, because he failed.

He got up and turned his back on his opponent, but was stopped when he was asked a question by his opponent. Sora couldn't make it out, because people were still cheering, but he managed to see Hitoshi's face. He looked...envious when he spoke, and the cheering finally died down.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST From Me to You]**

Whatever he said, it resonated with Midoriya, because he looked like he understood whatever he meant, but he couldn't do anything about it. If Sora could take a guess, Shinzo was on the verge of giving up his dream. He looked hurt while he was walking out or the ring, but not the physical kind of hurt. It was the emotional kind. The kind that lingers for most of your life and tries to break you. Sora was about to cheer, but then he saw others do it before him.

"You were awesome out there Shinzo!" A student cheered. Hitoshi looked up, shocked to hear that. "We're proud of you!" Another one added. It was his class, supporting him. "You didn't tell us you were that good!" Another one complimented. "Yeah! You're the star of our program!" Another agreed. "I can't believe you put up such a great fight against the dude who's been getting first place in everything!" Shinzo was speechless as he heard one of his classmates say, "Listen to them!" as the class looked over towards the pro Heroes in the audience.

"With a Quirk like that, it would be very simple to capture dangerous Villains." A lizard Hero informed. "I wish I had it." "I can't believe they stuck him in General Studies, those idiots." A female Hero commented. "Well, there are a ton of applicants each year." A fish themed Hero remarked. "Guess some people just slip through the cracks." "If only he had more combat experience." A robot Hero suggested. "Yeah, I bet he would have dominated." Another one said. "What a waste." The first one agreed.

"Shinzo, you hear that?" One of his classmates remarks. "It's great. They think you're incredible!"

Hitoshi didn't move a muscle, but Sora could see a glimmer of hope rekindled in his eyes. Those words and the support from both his class and Pro Heroes alike was exactly what he needed at that moment. Then he spoke up. "Depending on the results, they might transfer people into the Hero Course. Remember that. Even if it didn't work out this time, I'm not giving up. I'll get on to the Hero Track, get certified. And then, I'll become a better Pro than any of you."

Sora smiled, he was glad to see that Shinzo wasn't going to let this bring him down. Instead it would make him rise up. He noticed Midoriya nod in support, but then he suddenly got hit with Hitoshi's quirk again. Does that always happen, or was he testing his new rival? The Keyblade wielder got his answer.

"Heh...Ya know, people usually tense up when they talk to me." Hitoshi looked back, smiling at Izuku. "If you're not on guard, then someone's going to defeat you. So be careful." He let Midoriya out of the brainwashing. "You better not lose and make me look bad."

Izuku looked determined to win now and he replied, "I won't." Which then got him brainwashed again, and made Shinzo look at him like he was stupid. Sora sighed and decided to head out. He told his friends that he was just taking a walk and going to get something to snack on, but he had another reason. When he finishes with that, he'll head back and watch the next match.

**[Silence]**

There was a ten minutes interval between each match, giving people time to restock on food, use the restroom, and giving the students time to walk from the bleachers or waiting rooms to the arena for their match if it was next. Sora's was after the next two matches, and he was gonna get ready after seeing those first. Sure, the more you prepare, the better your chances of winning are, but the boy wanted to see all the matches so he could see everyone shine.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Supportive Heart]**

After four minutes of walking, he noticed someone across the hall. The person he was looking for, slowly walked towards the entrance to the bleachers, but Sora stopped him, calling out, "Hey Shinzo."

The General Studies student heard his name, and looked behind him, recognizing the kid who called his name. He stopped in his tracks and let Sora walk up to him. What could he want with him? He's friends with Midoriya, so why not go check up on him? But then, he got his answer.

Sora had a warm smile on his face as he extended his hand and held it out, just like before. It was a bit strange, since he wasn't expecting the kid to do this again, but then he got something even more surprising. He heard the boy speak. "I'll see you in the Hero Course Hitoshi." Unlike before, Shinzo's expression did change. Instead of staying blank and calm, he was taken aback by that.

Sora noticed that and then spoke again. "I told you before, didn't I? I said 'I hope you make it in as a welcome addition'. And I think you earned a spot with your performance. So, I hope the next time we meet, it's in the Hero Course."

Hitoshi looked at the hand offered to him, thinking back on the events that happened, what made him come here, and then he smiled and extended his hand out, gripping Sora's and shaking it. He looked back at Sora and then responded. "Count on it." Sora nodded, making Shinzo look proud. "Smart guy." He said, as he let go and started walking away. "I'll be rooting for you and your friend Midoriya, so don't lose until at least the semifinals." He looked back one last time, to see Sora give a thumbs up, before they both went their separate ways.

Sora was happy for Hitoshi. He worked so hard and got this far. Hopefully his dream can be achieved, thanks to everyone seeing all his hard work. If he was able to be accepted from bending the rules a bit, then Shinzo can be too. He earned the right to be a student of the Hero Course.

**[Silence]**

Three minutes passed and Sora was walking around the hallway, he bought a skewered dango to munch on on his way back to his classmates. While walking across the hallway, he was about to turn a corner, but then stopped when he heard voices.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Forever No.2]**

"It's time to stop this childish rebellion of yours." A deep voice stated. "You have a duty to surpass that imbecile All Might. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Whoever this guy is, he didn't sound very nice. But he didn't stop there. "You're different from your siblings. You're my greatest masterpiece." Is this guy...trying to compliment his child? If that's the case, why not just say 'you're an amazing kid, but you can do better if you listen to your dad'?

"Is that all you have to say to me, you bastard?" Shoto's voice replied, making Sora's eyes slightly widen. Why is he calling his father a bastard? What happened between those two? "I'll win this match and advance using only Mom's quirk. I won't give you the pleasure of seeing me use yours." His mom's quirk? Does he mean his ice? He remembered that Todoroki's dad was the flame Hero Endeavor, so it makes sense that the fire side of his quirk came from his father, but why did he say it like his flames were a curse?

"Even if that works for you in this tournament, you'll soon find the limits of that power." Endeavor informed his son. What he's saying is true. There is a limit to just using ice, and also a few drawbacks. If Shoto used his fire half, then he could cancel out the drawbacks. But from what he heard, it seems like Todoroki thinks of his fire as a curse. Why though? Is it how he got the scar on his left side? Did his father burn him on accident, or did he do it to himself? Does he hate his father and think that the fire represents him?

**[Silence]**

Sora didn't have time to think about it right now though. He decided to turn around and take a different route back to his classmates. It took a little longer, but he'd rather not have been seen by Endeavor or Shoto at the time. When he got back, he noticed that Tenya, Ochako, and Izuku were all sitting together and they saved him a seat. Sora sat next to his friends and finished his dango.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Strategy VS Wilderness]**

The next two combatants were standing in the arena, as Mic then announced. "Enough standing around! Now welcome to the ring, our Next Players!" The screen showed the fighters and then Mic continued. "He's got skills, but at the expense of some really creepy looking elbows. From the Hero Course, it's Hanta Sero!" Hanta looked slightly annoyed at the jab, but was otherwise looking determined? "Verses, An early front runner in the competition, who's way too strong for his own good. Someone who rightfully got into the Hero Course based on recommendations. It's Shoto Todoroki." Shoto's eyes weren't visible, but Sora could tell that he looked very angry. "And now, for the second match of the Finals! READY!?"

Sero looked like he knew he wasn't going to win, looking ready to give up. "BEGIN!" Mic announced. Immediately Hanta used his tape and wrapped Todoroki's arms to his waist,and his legs together, pulling him towards the edge. He started his attack as Mic said 'begin' so it happened so fast. "But man, I don't feel like losing either!" He said, as he pulled with all his strength.

"That attack could throw his opponent out of bounds!" Mic commentated. "A thrilling surprise opening from the underdog. Way to start off strong Sero!"

**[Silence]**

Sora then noticed Shoto's eyes and just barely managed to hear him say, "Apologies." Ice came from his leg and stopped him from moving, while also getting towards Hanta, and then...well, Sora couldn't see what happened. He couldn't really see anything at all, because there was an unnecessarily gigantic amount of ice, blocking his and about a third of the audience's view.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Your Power]**

Not a single word was spoken. Everyone was shocked and just speechless at the amount of power that this boy just displayed in a single attack. Overkill wasn't even close to what just occurred. Sora could hear the victim of the attack shiver as he asked. "U-Um...D-Don't you think y-you went overboard?" Poor guy.

"Tell the truth Sero." Midnight calmly questioned. "Can you move at all?"

"A-Are you kidding? Obviously n-not." Hanta answered. "M-My body is f-freezing!"

The crowd was still very silent as Midnight made Todoroki the winner, until he could hear one Hero quietly call out, "Nice try." Then a female Hero calls it out even louder and repeating it, making the crowd chant that to Sero, because he did not deserve that.

Sora could barely hear Shoto speak. "Sorry. It was a bit much." The ice started to melt. "I was angry is all." When the ice was clearing up, Sora noticed the way Shoto was carrying himself. He looked...saddened that he did that, but not because of him going overboard, more like he was sad that he lashed out his anger against his opponent, and not to the person he was angry at. Sora could only guess who he was mad at.

**[Silence]**

Another ten minute interval was taken, mainly because people needed to get towels from the ice melting into water and dripping all over the crowd that was unfortunate enough to be under it. Also to drain the floor of the water, so people wouldn't slip and fall everywhere. During this time, Sora and Izuku were walking down the halls. They told the class it was to go get some drinks, but that wasn't the main reason.

"It's Todoroki, right?" Sora asked bluntly.

Izuku looked down. "Yeah." he said. "He told me some...personal things, and I want to help him, but I just don't know how. So I thought that maybe you could help me with that."

"I get that you want to help him, and I'm all for that." Sora started. "Just make sure that you know what you're doing and saying when you face him."

"Wait, are you talking about during our match?" Midoriya asked.

"From what little I know, I'd say that it's your best chance to help him." Sora explained. "I speak from experience when I tell you that you don't know the kind of person someone is, until they're on their last legs."

Izuku felt something tug inside him, and he noticed how the tone in Sora's voice had shifted, to a more somber one when he said that last part. Sora's done this more than a few times if he's saying it like that. How many good people did he have to see fall?

"What's your take on him?" Midoriya questioned.

"From what I can guess, he thinks that his fire is a curse on himself." Sora started. "The only way to help him is to find a way to prove him wrong."

"And how can I figure that out?" Izuku asked. "I don't have fire powers of my own."

"Change his view on it." Sora answered. "Find out the way he specifically sees his quirk, and then bend the way he sees it without changing his perspective." He remembered that Anna did this with her sister Elsa in Arendelle, so maybe this could work here.

Midoriya thought about it for a moment, and decided to trust in his friend's advice. And since there was plenty of time before his match, he could think of ways to help him while he waits. Now with that out of the way, the two of them got some drinks and went back to the bleachers.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Go Seize It]**

"Welcome back to the finals everyone!" Mic announced. "Sorry for that long wait. The insane amount of ice from the second match has finally been cleared though, so it's time to welcome new competitors." Now it was time for a 1-B student to take the stage. "Even beautiful flowers have thorns. It's the assassin from class 1-B. Ibara Shiozaki from the Hero Course!" She seemed slightly saddened at that introduction. "Verses, The boy with the electric personality. Another Hero in the making. Denki Kaminari!" He looked ready to win.

The crowd cheered on as Mic hyped up the crowd. "KEEP THOSE EYES PEEEEEEEEELED!" He announced. "I want to see a super flashy battle this time!"

**[Silence]**

"Excuse me," Ibara spoke up, getting Mic's attention. "Please pardon the interruption. I'm not sure why you called me an assassin. I've come to the Festival in search of victory, not to take my opponent's life. That wouldn't be in line with the values of a hero at all sir." Sora was a bit confused, because he knew that Mic meant it as a compliment to most likely her quirk, but she seemed to take it literally.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Symbol of Peace]**

Mic said sorry, but then she kept going. "Gentlemen, I didn't enter U.A. for wicked or selfish reasons, but to deliver salvation to others." Somehow the sunlight around her managed to get brighter than normal, making it look like she was an angel that came from the heavens as she continued. "It is my humble quest to spread true good across this world."

"Listen, I said I was sorry!" Mic reminded her. "That was my bad okay?"

The light around her went back to normal and she then replied, "I thank you for your kind understanding." as she bowed respectfully. Sora guessed that she was probably raised to be a good samaritan and was shown a more literal side of life. Aside from that, she's definitely got the heart to be a Hero.

The Keyblade wielder then turned his attention to his friend Denki, who seemed to be a bit conflicted. Was it because he was fighting a girl, or did that showing of genuine good will make him reconsider fighting her? The two Hero course classes never really interacted before, so this is really the only time that they actually get to see each other for who they really are.

Class 1-B's first impressions on Class 1-A wasn't the best, but not everyone in the class seemed bad. Tetsutetsu was a bit hot headed, but he seems like a good guy if you're nice to him. That Kendo girl and her classmates were kind enough to give up their chance to show off their strength, deciding to instead give it to team Tetsutetsu, so she kinda acts like a big sister, and her team respects her. And Monama, while overly competitive, probably just wants to show the world that his class isn't one to be looked down on.

Sora then noticed that Denki got himself redetermined to win. Even though Ibara was a genuinely good person at heart, he wasn't gonna go easy on her. It could be seen as Kaminari showing both respect to her strength, and determination in himself to claim victory as well.

**[Silence]**

"So...anyway, BEGIN!" Mic announced.

"So what do you say you and me go out after this?" Denki offered. "I'd be happy to treat you to a bite." Did he just...ask her out to dinner? "And comfort you after your loss, cause this is all gonna be over in two seconds honey." Oh. It was a lighthearted taunt.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Weeee Are Fu#kin Super Star]**

Kaminari had sparks all over his body and immediately used his ultimate attack. "Indiscriminate shock, 1.3 MILLION VOLTS!" The electricity went in every direction, but thanks to the way Denki positioned himself, a majority of the attack was going directly towards Shiozaki.

It was a smart move, but he didn't count on her literally growing her hair long enough to make a shield that could root itself into the ground, be detached from her body, and then absorb the whole attack. Now his trump card was nullified, and he was short circuited, leaving him at her mercy.

The ground cracked from underneath and then dozens of vines came up, wrapping themselves around her opponent and suspending him in the air.

"He's immobilized!" Mic announced. "That's all folks, it was over in an instant."

As Midnight declared Ibara the winner, the crowd cheered for her. She then spoke again, with the sunlight around her getting brighter yet again. "I'm just so thankful that I was able to make the most of the opportunity I was given here today."

"Oh yeah!" Tetsutetsu cheered. "Way to represent class 1-B!"

"Man, she's good." Kyoka commented.

"Guess he was right." A voice taunted, making class 1-A look to see...Neito. "That match really was over in just two seconds. I wonder if his real quirk is the ability to tell the future. Hey, wasn't class 1-A supposed to be 'so much better than us?'" He then started laughing, until a hand chopped his neck and knocked him out.

**[Silence]**

"Sorry about him." Kendo stuck her head up and apologized. Yep. She's definitely the big sister type of person.

While the other Heroes were analyzing how the fight went down, Sora started to walk out of the bleachers. His fight was next, and he had ten minutes to get himself ready. He already had a plan to deal with Tenya, as long as his opponent wasn't hiding any other special moves, then he'd be fine. Even if he was, Sora could adapt to them. It's what he always does.

**[Play KH1.5 Remix OST Blast Away I]**

Sora walked down to the entrance and waited there. He waited patiently for the time to go by, thinking about what he's done to get here, and what he'll do to get to the top, without belittling anyone. He held his hand forward and summoned Oblivion, looking at the blade like it was an old companion.

"I'll manage without you for now." He said, changing it to the Kingdom Key and then saying. "I don't want to accidentally hurt him too much." With that said, he unsummoned the Keyblade and then waited some more.

"Let's keep pumping out these things and move on!" Present mic announced, signaling for Sora to hear to the arena. He started walking. "Time for the fourth match!" Mic continued. "Get ready to watch two new players duke it out!" The crowd cheered as both the combatants got into the arena.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Heroic Fighting Battle Song]**

"He's the kid with engines in his legs, it's Tenya Iida from the Hero Course!" Mic described, as Iida was looking determined to win. "Verses, the swordsman born overseas, who's sharpened his mind and body behind that dopey smile. Also from the Hero course, it's Soraaaaaaaaa!" The Keyblade wielder just had a smile on his face as he waved at the crowd that cheered for him.

Now the spotlight was on him. Everyone around the world was watching. Time to put on one hell of a show. Sora gazed at his opponent, seeing that he was ready to go. The Keyblade wielder spoke up. "Tenya, may the best man win."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot agree to that." Iida replied, surprising Sora. "We both know that you're the better out of the two of us. Agreeing with your words, would be like accepting defeat." He held his arm forward, hand open "But I'm here to win. So I'll be rooting for the underdog of this battle." He closed his hand into a fist and got himself into a running position.

Sora was glad to see his friend look so determined to beat him. He wasn't going to go down that easily, but he knew that this will be a great match. He held his right arm forward and kept his hand open as he spoke. "Then let's make this a match that nobody will forget." He made a fist and held it close to his face.

Tenya smiled and revved his engine legs. "On that we can agree."

"Oh! Such youthful energy and sportsmanship!" Midnight remarked. "I can't wait for the action!"

Class 1-A was on the edge of their seats. They knew Sora held back during their lessons, but here, he could let loose and show everyone just how strong he was. Let's see what he can do.

"READY!?" Mic hyped up the crowd. This was it. Sora and Iida's time to shine. The first battle that decided their careers. The first battle that would show the world what they were made of. It was time to go beyond!

"BEGIN!"

**Alright! Next chapter is gonna be starting strong with the action. But let's focus on this chapter for now. Sora now has an idea about what Shoto is dealing with, and he now knows why Izuku was wondering why he asked the Keyblade ****wielder**** about how to help people. Not only that, but now you guys know that he's gonna try to only use the Kingdom Key for most of his fights. He's only gonna use Oblivion for the ones he's serious with. Lastly, he's...kinda friends with Shinzo. At the very least, he's on very good terms with the General Studies Student. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and until I decide to upload ****again****. ;)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**[Play KH DDD OST Wild Blue]**

Tenya ran towards his target, not hesitating for a second. Sora was barely able to react in time and managed to summon the Kingdom Key to block Iida's kick. Sora pushed Tenya's leg away from him and the engine legged boy put some distance between the two, so he wouldn't get hit with a counter attack.

"Oh man!" Present Mic announced. "Even though one of them's fast, this fight might not be over so quickly!"

Tenya began running again, this time circling Sora and observing his movements. The class rep didn't have too many options fighting someone like Sora, so he had to think on the fly and come up with a plan that could maybe win him the day. He had his Recipro Burst, but he was only going to use that as a last resort, so he needed to try something else.

Sora kept his eye on Iida, watching how fast he was running and how far he was. When he got that figured out, he went on the offencive, using his flowmotion to cut off Tenya and swipe him with the Kingdom Key. Iida just barely managed to pull his upper body back and skid under the attack. He used his momentum to then grab the Keyblade wielder by the back of the shirt and then began sprinting towards the closest edge to the arena.

The crowd was cheering at the spectacle that was unfolding, meanwhile Class 1-A was impressed with how well their class rep was doing so far, but they knew that it wasn't going to be over that quickly.

Tenya was getting closer to the edge, readying himself to throw his opponent out of the arena, but then was jerked to a stop. Sora jammed the Kingdom Key in the ground to stop him, and it worked. He didn't have any time to react as Sora used his free hand to grab the arm that was holding him and then throw Iida over his shoulder and slam him to the ground. The class rep winced from the shock, but snapped out of it when he saw his opponent jump in the air and attempt to slam him with his weapon while he was on the ground.

Without any time to lose, he kicked himself up and out of the way from the attack, letting it strike the ground and cause it to crack a bit. Tenya then dashed towards Sora while he was getting the blade out of the ground and delivered a kick to the boy's back, making Sora flinch for a second, but he didn't stop there. Iida, with his leg still pressed on Sora's back, put more power into his engines, adding much more force and managing to make his opponent hit the ground hard a few yards away.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST I Don't Need Pretend Friends]**

The crowd was cheering even more from the spectacle and Class 1-A was very surprised to see how well Tenya was doing. A few actually had some stuff to say.

"Wow." Toru commented. "Iida's doing even better than I did against him."

"Yeah." Mashirao agreed. "He's actually making progress against Sora, unlike me."

"His speed really is something else." Mezo remarked.

"And on top of that, he hasn't even used his special move." Denki pointed out.

"He might actually have a chance of beating Sora." Eijiro thought out loud.

Katsuki scoffed at that last comment.

"Well, maybe." Izuku stated. "But that's only if he can surprise Sora at the beginning and then throw him out of the ring before he can retaliate."

Tenya kept his eyes on Sora, watching him as he got up, shaking his head to get some dust off him. He didn't look damaged at all. It's just like Iida thought, he can't beat him by knockout. The best option is to win by ringout. But how? He's not going to use Recipro yet. He needed to try at least one more option first. He got himself ready and then tried his next attempt.

He blitzed towards Sora, going straight ahead. When he saw his opponent attempt to swing his sword, he leaned back and used his momentum to kick Sora's wrist, forcing the boy to lose his grip on the Keyblade. Tenya didn't waste any time and kicked the sword away. He remembered that Sora had to extend his hand to summon the weapon, so he wasn't going to give him the chance to do so.

While Sora was distracted by the Kingdom Key getting kicked out of his hands, he failed to brace as Iida charged full force and tackled him. Tenya put all the power he could in his legs without overheating them, and ran full force towards the edge.

"Holy smokes folks!" Mic commentated. "In a stunning turn of events, Tenya Iida has managed to get Sora off his feet, and is now making a Beeline towards the edge! He's gonna try and throw his opponent out of the ring!"

Iida was determined. This had to work. He wasn't going to let himself be defeated by Sora yet again. Even if this doesn't work, he still has Recipro, and that will finish the job. This is it. It's time for him to win!

Sora got his feet on the ground and skidded the two of them to a halt. Sora was just barely still in the ring. The crowd was stunned to see him do that, but then saw Sora pushing back, slowly managing to get about two feet away from the edge, before Tenya pushed even more, forcing them to a halt again. It was then that Sora decided to get a little more serious.

**[Play KH BBS OST Master Tell Me The Truth]**

The ground started to crack around the two of them, and the crowd was speechless as they saw Sora put his hands on Iida's shoulders and start pushing him back a bit more. "Come on Tenya." He said, forcing his opponent to meet him at eye level. "I know you can do better than this."

Iida went for a punch, but it was grabbed. Sora went for one, but it was caught with Tenya's free hand. They were in a power struggle. Sora's clothes slowly started to change color as he was getting stronger, and then he forced Iida off of him as he finished going into Second Form. He resummoned the Kingdom Key and pointed it at his opponent. "Let's do this Tenya!"

Iida only had one option left. It was a gamble, but he had to take it if he even wanted the slightest chance of victory. He revved up his engines to maximum and then charged. "RECIPRO BURST!" Sora returned the affection by coming at him with his flowmotion.

The two of them let out a battle cry as they blitzed past each other, both stopping about two feet behind one another before they both spun around and attacked. Sora swung the Kingdom Key with amazing speed, while Tenya used his Recipro Burst to power up his roundhouse. The attacks clashed and the ground below them formed a small crater from the force that was made from it.

Neither side faltered as both opponents kept pushing, trying to force the other into submission, but nobody was budging. Iida had five seconds left and decided to throw caution to the wind, as he slid his leg across the blade, scraping his skin before he kicked the crown, forcing Sora's attack to get broken. Tenya took the opportunity he had and spun his whole body, giving himself momentum for a kick straight to Sora's face. He kept the pressure on as he let his engines force Sora to reel back a bit from the pressure, until they gave out at the last second.

Iida was shocked. Sora outlasted his trump card. He didn't have time to react when his opponent countered with a special move of his own. The Keyblade wielder raised the Kingdom Key up, then his whole body started to glow in orange aura before Sora screamed "Stun Impact!"

A huge dome of electricity appeared around Sora, who swung his blade down. The force from the dome struck the class rep head on, launching him back and dazing him as he tried to get back up. The Keyblade wielder didn't give Tenya the time to recover however and he blitzed toward him with his flowmotion, slamming the Keyblade to Iida's stomach and then with a great amount of force, launched him out of the arena.

**[Silence]**

Iida landed on the grass, sliding for a few seconds before stopping. He held his stomach for a bit, because that hurt him a bit more than expected. The crowd was still silent, until Midnight broke the silence. "Tenya Iida had been forced out of bounds!" She announced. "Sora advances to the second round!"

**[Play KH2.5 Remix OST Olympus Coliseum]**

Sora smiled, twirled the Kingdom Key in his hand, and struck a pose for the crowd as they cheered for his victory. He was genuinely surprised with his friend, because there were a few close calls, and that last attack actually hurt a bit. If his engines didn't give out, then the fight might have been longer and tougher. But at least the crowd thinks it was an even battle, and that's what matters to him.

He ran over to Tenya and helped his friend up. "That was a really good fight." He complimented. "You got me real good on that last attack."

Iida looked to see Sora had actually been affected by that attack, as he did have a mark on his cheek. This made the class rep smile a bit and reply. "I appreciate the praise. You did great as well. You earned this victory."

"Thanks Tenya." Sora said as he helped his friend out of the amphitheater, while he heard the other Heroes talk about the two of them.

"That spikey haired kid really turned it around at the end." A fish guy said.

"It looked pretty back and forth to me." A girl replied.

"The boy with the engines used his speed to try and overwhelm his opponent. Smart." Another guy said.

"But that other guy recovered and pushed him back a few times, even reversing one of that engine guy's attacks." A lizard guy remarked.

"That clash near the end though was pretty strong right?" The female Hero next to the lizard added.

"It left a small crater." One of the Robots agreed. "You need a lot of strength to be able to do that."

"Both of them are good with their quirks." The other Robot said. "They'll go pretty far with them."

Both of them heard these and were proud. Tenya was proud of himself for showing the world that he could make the big leagues, even though he lost. And Sora was proud of himself for managing to not take all the attention and help his friend out. The two went to Recovery Girl for a checkup and then went back to the bleachers, where they both got surrounded by their class.

"Holy crap Iida!" Kaminari complimented. "You managed to make Sora get serious."

"That fight was amazing!" Hagakure praised. "Both of you were at each other's throats."

"Very impressive Iida." Fumikage commented. "I thought Sora would be unbeatable, but you've given me some doubt about it."

The class rep was happy to receive the praise, but was a bit confused. "I'm surprised that you're not all congratulating Sora on his victory, but I do appreciate the kindness towards me."

"Well we were expecting you to lose, so." Minoru stated, before getting slapped by Asui's tongue.

"What he means is that we predicted that Sora was going to win." Kyoka corrected.

"But you nearly proved us wrong a few times, and that is worth praising." Shoji added.

"Not only that," Kirishima started. "But that last part of the fight was so manly! Charging in full force and clashing with all your strength, freaking badass!"

During the praising, Sora and Tenya both noticed that Ochako wasn't there and were a bit concerned. After the two of them finished getting praised by the class, Iida had decided to go look for her, while Sora elected to stay and watch the next match to tell him what happened.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST U.A. Reporting For Duty]**

"Now let's charge right into the fifth match!" Present Mic announced. "Let's hope that shiny belt serves some kind of purpose. It's Yuga Aoyama from the Hero Course!" Yuga just struck a pose for the crowd. "Verses, Is there some kind of purpose for those things sticking out of her head? From the same class, Mina Ashido!" Mina looked right at her opponent, confident that she'll win. The two exchanged a taunt before they each got ready.

"Come on Mina." Tsuyu cheered. "You can do it!"

"DON'T SHOW HER ANY MERCY AOYAMA!" Mineta yelled out, causing some people to look towards him. "FIGHT LIKE YOU'RE IN ONE OF THOSE VIDEO GAMES WHERE EVERYONE'S CLOTHES GET BEATEN OFF!"

"You pervert." Jiro called him. Sora was also on the same boat as her. What is with this guy? The next time he tries anything, he'll take care of him, so the others don't have to.

"A match between Aoyama and Ashido." Midoriya mumbled. "Let's see, considering what their powers are, Aoyama will probably keep his distance and try to attack with his laser from far away. So it'll all depend on whether or not Ashido can dodge his attacks and manage to use her powers against him in close combat. Problem is, there's nothing much for her to use as cover in this ring, so she's at a slight disadvantage."

"NOW Let's get started!" Mic announced. "Fifth match, BEGIN!"

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Combat Training]**

Yuga fired a laser immediately, but Mina jumped over it. She started making acid from her shoes to skate on the floor as she reminded him. "We were on the same team during Combat Training, so I know all about your Quirk Aoyama."

"I can say the same thing about you." Yuga remarked, continuing to fire naval lasers in fast succession.

"Sure, but there's a big difference." Ashido retorted, sliding under one laser attack, then twirling over the next, then spinning past the next one. "I remember something you said. I know your weakness."

Well if that's the case, then this fight is over. Sora doesn't know Mina too well, but he knows that anyone would exploit their enemy's weakness if they could. Aoyama wasn't going to go down without a fight though, as he started leading his shots a bit closer, forcing Ashido into a few close calls with his relentless attacks. He was beginning to falter, his weakness starting to show, so he took a gamble.

"H-Here's a...big one!" Yuga said, before making a larger beam that he shot out for about three seconds. Mina was ready for this however and managed to avoid it by a hair, while making a beeline towards her target. The gamble didn't pay off for the french boy as his stomach began to ache.

"Here's my shot!" the acidic girl called out, as she made acid from her fingers, flinging the corrosive liquid onto his belt, causing it to melt a bit, as well as the wearer to freak out.

"Oh no no no no no! Not my precious belt!" Aoyama frantically said. Then the acid got to his pants, or the belt was actually holding it up before but not anymore, and they started to fall, "Ah!" He grabbed his pants before they could fall, and while he was distracted with that, his opponent moved in for the win.

She slid right in front of him, stopping herself and clenching her fist. "For my finishing move," Ashido announced, raising her fist up with all her strength and landing a direct hit on Yuga's chin, knocking him out. "An Uppercut!" He fell to the ground, somehow looking a bit graceful when doing so, even though his pants were down, literally.

**[Silence]**

"Aoyama has fainted." Midnight announced. "The winner of this match is Ashido!"

The crowd cheered for her victory as Mic commented. "Dang, Aoyama went down hard! That's an indisputable victory if I've ever seen one, sports fans!"

"Wow, Mina's amazing." Tsu remarked, before a slam was heard, causing a few students to look in that direction to see...Minoru being weird.

"I got to see panties, but why were they his?" He whined.

"For crying out loud." Kyoka said, as Mineta then almost did that.

"The match unfolded like I thought it would." Izuku noted both figuratively and literally. "But I definitely underestimated Ashido. Although now that I think about it, she did place 10th out of the class at that quirk assessment test. She has a great power, but she won because of her physical strength."

While Yuga was being wheeled away, Mina realized how much she embarrassed him and felt kinda sorry for him. After another small break to get the acid off the arena, the next contenders were making their way to the ring.

"Now let's not let this hot streak cool!" Mic announced. "Time to move on to the sixth match!"

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Runaway Battle]**

"Offence and Defense in one." Mic commented. "The Dark Samurai and his Darker Shadow, from the Hero Course, Fumikage Tokoyami!" The bird boy didn't move a muscle, only focusing his sight at his opponent. "Verses, The great Creator. She was admitted because of recommendations and I think we can all see why. Also from class 1-A, Momo Yaoyorozu!" She looked a bit unsure, but still confident enough to show her skills.

"How do you think this one will end?" Mashirao asked Izuku. "Any clue?"

"Timing is going to be the key thing here." Midoriya explained.

"Oh, how so?" Ojiro wondered.

"Just like the fight with Iida and Sora, the key to beating someone who can make things out of thin air, is to overwhelm them before they get the chance to do anything. If Yaoyorozu can make her tools fast enough and give herself enough time to use them, then she can wear down Dark Shadow until he can't fight anymore. Likewise, if Tokoyami summons Dark Shadow and attacks relentlessly, then he'll win before she can even fight back."

"SIXTH MATCH, BEGIN!" Mic announced.

Fumikage instantly called out Dark Shadow and he began his attack. Momo was quick enough to make a shield and block the attack, but it pushed her back a bit. She tried to make a weapon, but Dark Shadow circled around quickly and struck the shield again, pushing her back even more and making her lose focus, stopping her from making a weapon. The assault didn't stop, as Dark Shadow came back for another strike, this time knocking away the shield. It went in for another attack, but Yaoyorozu managed to just barely make another shield to absorb the blow. It forced her back even more.

**[Silence]**

The attacks ceased, and Momo noticed this, but she didn't notice where she was, as she then created a metal rod. "Yaoyorozu." Midnight called her attention. "You're out!" Momo then noticed that her foot was out of bounds. "This match goes to Tokoyami!" Fumikage retracted Dark Shadow and then respectfully bowed at Momo, before walking away.

Momo was frozen in the arena as Mic commentated. "Yikes! Another fast overwhelming victory! Is it possible that Tokoyami's dark Shadow is the greatest quirk ever? I think so!" While the crowd was cheering, Yaoyorozu looked ashamed at how she lost without even putting up a fight.

Sora noticed this and felt bad for her, as well as both Mashirao and Izuku. It was then that Midoriya noticed that Ochako was gone and then asked. "Hey, where's Uraraka?"

"I dunno." Ojiro answered. "She left after the match with Sora and Iida."

"Tenya said he was gonna look for her while I watch the fights." Sora added. "Since her match is coming up, maybe she's in the waiting room."

"Oh, right." Izuku realized. "I'm gonna go see her, okay?"

"Alright." Sora replied. "I'll tell you what happens in the next match, if it starts before you get back."

"Ok. Thanks." Midoriya said, heading out to go look for his female friend. After a few minutes, Momo came back, looking a little disheartened, but was being consoled by the girls, telling her that she gave it her best and that if it was anyone else, she would have won.

"Okay!" Present Mic announced. "Let's see who we got for ya next!"

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Cavalry Battle]**

"The seventh match will be between two completely redundant quirks!" He continued. "First, a passionate, manly fighter made of steel. The Hero Course's Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu!" The 1-B fighter yelled from the top of his lungs, hyping himself up for the fight. "Verses, a passionate, manly fighter made of rock. The Hero Course's Eijiro Kirishima!" The 1-A fighter was mad that his intro was almost the exact same as his opponents.

"Make us proud Tetsutetsu!" Itsuka cheered. "Win just like Ibara did!"

Minoru was asleep, but Jiro woke him up with her earphone jack, making him wake up from the pain. "Look alive shorty."

"Can't wait to see how this one ends!" Mic stated. "BEGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

Both of them activated their quirks and charged full force at each other, giving out a war cry before meeting face to face, and clashing fists, making sparks from the impact. The two of them struggled, but neither budged. They were both equal in power. Kirishima reeled back his other fist, and went for another punch, but Tetsutetsu did the same thing, they clashed once more.

They did this again and again, until Eijiro grabbed the steel fist that he was about to clash with, and then pull his opponent in for a solid punch to the gut. The attack was slightly effective, but then Tetsutetsu used his free hand to punch Kirishima in the ribs, making the red head let go and push him away.

The steel fighter didn't back down and went for another punch, but it was blocked by Eijiro, who then went for a punch of his own, only for that to be blocked as well. Each strike had a large amount of force behind it, and some people could feel how hard the attacks were being thrown. Even though this could be seen as a mirror match, it was a really good one.

Tetsutetsu dodged an attack from Kirishima and then countered with a solid punch to the cheek. Kirishima didn't budge from this however, and slid his face across his opponent's arm to get close and punch the ironclad boy in his forehead. This hurt him a bit, but not enough to take him out, as he used his strength to push the fist off of him.

The two kept at it, clashing, striking, countering, retaliating, neither of them were backing down and were going full force no matter what. It was going to be a while, but since there was no clear winner for this battle, it was still worth watching.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST My Hero Academia]**

"Come on Eijiro!" Sora cheered. "I've seen what you can do! Keep at it!"

He heard those words of encouragement and it gave him enough of a morale boost for him to land a solid strike on Tetsutetsu's face, making him reel back a bit, but he caught himself and retaliated. "I thought you were supposed to be STRONG!" He taunted, landing a direct hit on Kirishima's face, forcing him to reel back, but he caught himself and came back. "That's funny, I heard the same lie about YOU!"

Tetsutetsu caught his fist and tightened his grip. "You calling my friends liars?!" He roared as he used his free hand to go for another punch, only for it to be caught by Eijiro. "Tough talk, but you haven't impressed me Tin Skin!" He taunted, The two continued to struggle, neither one of them moving from their position at all. They both reared their heads back and then slammed them into each other, sparks flying as they grinded on each other's foreheads.

Class 1-A was cheering for Kirishima with all they had, while class 1-B was cheering for Tetsutetsu with all they had. Eventually the struggle was broken, when Eijiro pushed his metal counterpart back and went for a punch. Tetsutetsu guarded his face, but the red head went under his guard to land an uppercut to the chin. The ironclad student forced his head back down and went for a counter. Kirishima guarded his left, but Tetsutetsu managed to get around it and land a vicious hook to his cheek.

The thick skinned fighter forced his head back into place as he then slammed his fist down, forcing Tetsutetsu to flinch, but not for long, as the steel student countered with another hook to Eijiro's right cheek. They were both looking to finish this with their next attack and they both charged, forgetting about defense and just going for the final blow.

The two each slammed their fists into each other's jaws and then they both reeled back, and fell to the ground. Both of their quirks deactivated and they laid on the ground, battered and bruised.

"Wow, that hurt me and all I'm doing is watching these guys!" Present Mic commentated. "Is it over? The hard heads look like they're K. , but who is the winner?"

Midnight walked over and inspected the two downed fighters, calling out, "They're both down! It's a draw!" Sora wondered how a draw was going to be settled in the game, but he got his answer. "When the contestants recover from this battle, the winner will be determined in a simple contest. Perhaps arm wrestling."

The match was a true fight. Both fighters were equal in power, and full of spirit. Sora was proud of both of them as he shouted. "You did awesome!" Even though they were both knocked out. After the fighters were wheeled away to recover, a few minutes were taken to fix the cracks in the arena before continuing on.

"While we wait for Tetsutetsu and Kirishima to recover, we'll move on to the next battle!" Present Mic announced. The screen showed the final match of the first bracket. This fight wasn't one that many looked forward to.

" Ribbit. This might be the most disturbing matchup." Asui commented.

"I know." Kyoka agreed. "I almost don't want to watch it."

Sora looked down to see Ochako walking to the arena and then he looked across to see Katsuki doing the same. The both of them stood in the arena, waiting for the go ahead. "The eighth and final battle in the first round of matches!" Present Mic started. "He was, kind of a hot shot in middle school, and just look at that determined face. From the Hero Course, Katsuki Bakugo!" The crowd cheered a bit, but Bakugo looked annoyed. "Verses, who I'm personally rooting for. Also from class 1-A, Ochako Uraraka!" There was a large cheer for her, and she took a deep breath, readying herself for the fight to come. "Let the eighth match BEGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

**And now we get to the more plot ****relevant**** fights. Remember that I said that I would do two fights minimum? That means that Ochako vs Katsuki and Izuku vs Shoto will be in the next chapter. So basically, two ****episodes**** in one chapter, which is going to make it ****incredibly**** long, ****regardless**** of skipping the flashbacks, (since it's mostly Sora's perspective) and then after that, I still have to do Sora vs Ibara, which is a fight in itself, as well as the rest of the battles in later chapters. Luckily for us all, I love writing fights, so I won't get bored with this arc. Besides, people seem to really enjoy it, so why stop now? Hope you guys enjoy and until I decide to upload ****again****. ;)**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST I Don't Need Pretend Friends]**

Even with the cheering from the crowd, Sora could still make out what the fighters were saying as he listened to them speak before the match started.

"You're the one who screws around with gravity." Katsuki remembered. "Right Pink Cheeks?"

"Pink Cheeks?!" Ochako repeated.

"Well if you're gonna give up, do it now." Bakugo told her. "Cause I'm not gonna hold anything back."

The slight amount of intimidation that Katsuki was showing from his words, though effective, weren't enough to make Uraraka back down. She put on a serious face and showed that she means business. Bakugo's expression didn't change, showing that he meant what he said, and was confident that he was gonna win. Then Sora heard Tenya speak.

"Midoriya." He said, getting Izuku's attention. "I'm Curious. What was that strategy you came up with that would give Uraraka an advantage against Bakugo?"

"Wait, strategy?" Sora questioned. "Did you give Ochako a plan to beat Katsuki?"

"Oh." Midoriya replied. "I offered her a strategy, but she declined, and honestly, it wasn't really much of a plan."

"Well that's good to know." Sora commented, making the two of them wonder what he meant. "Since this is a tournament, I wouldn't think it'd be fair for the fighters to help each other out by exchanging strategies, especially when the finals are about showing what you can do alone."

"But didn't you tell me to do exactly that against you?" Iida stated.

"I said to gather intel on me and make your own plan." Sora explained. "Not ask for advice on how to beat me. You didn't do that, did you?"

"At first I tried that." The class rep answered. "But no one, not even Midoriya had any idea how to beat you, so after that, I just gathered whatever intel I could from them, then formulated a plan of my own."

"And now Ochako probably did the same thing." Sora said. "She got enough intel to make a plan of her own. Now we just have to see what it is."

"It won't be easy though." Izuku stated. "Kacchan's so strong. When it comes to close combat, he almost never has any openings, and the more he moves, the more he sweats, which just makes his quirk more powerful. He's gotten really good at using his explosions to move around in the air, but if Uraraka is able to touch him, she can use her quirk to make him float. She could send him out of bounds. That's why it's obvious as to what Uraraka needs to do to get the upper hand."

"The only question is how." Sora remarked. "But I guess we'll find out soon enough."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Threat of Offence and Defence]**

"Let the eighth match, begin!" Mic announced.

Ochako ran forward, keeping her body low to the ground and her hands open. "Giving up isn't an option for me!" She stated, going full speed ahead.

"Whoa, look at her go." Midoriya remarked. "That's a good start, and all she has to do is touch him one time."

"But it won't be easy." Tenya reminded him. "You know Bakugo is not gonna let her get too close to him."

"Which is why he won't dodge." Izuku added. "He'll focus his energy on counterattacking."

Katsuki raised his right palm then said, "And now you die." He was rearing his right arm back, making Sora remember that Izuku said he always started off a fight like that. Uraraka noticed this too and was getting ready to telegraph the attack, but Bakugo changed his starting attack to a forward explosion, rather than the right hook, landing a close range explosion on her, forcing her back.

"Uraraka!" Iida and Midoriya said in unison.

"He blasted her." Minoru stated.

"Looks like Bakugo's not planning on showing her any mercy." Asui commented.

"He changed his starting attack." Sora noted, looking at Izuku. "He knows that you and her are friends, so he's thinking that she'll use a strategy that you came up with. Guess that means her denying your plan was a good idea in hindsight."

"Yeah, I guess so." Midoriya agreed. "But still, Kacchan will be even more on guard because of that."

The smoke was starting to clear a bit and Bakugo got his palms up stating, "You should have dropped out of the match." Movement was shown through the smoke and Ochako's jacket was coming into view, but Katsuki saw it and countered. "There's no way you can beat me!" He let loose another explosion and the force cleared out some of the smoke around him, showing that he pinned the jacket down, but Uraraka wasn't there.

She used his own smokescreen against him and feigned an assault with her jacket. Bakugo was surprised and worried, because he couldn't see her. Then from behind, Ochako came out of the smoke. "Woah!" Mic commentated. "She threw her jacket over as a decoy! What incredibly quick thinking!" She was inches away from his back, but Bakugo saw the attack coming and blasted her away. She flew back a bit, but was able to recover quickly, and hide in the smoke

"Look at that reaction time." Hanta pointed out.

"Seriously, the dude is insane." Denki commented. "You can't get the drop on him. And since Uraraka can't use her quirk unless she touches him, his lightning fast reflexes put her at a huge disadvantage."

Katsuki cleared the smoke away, not allowing his opponent to escape his sight again. She ran forward, but Bakugo dragged his hand on the ground, making an arched explosion attack. "Too slow!" he yelled out as the attack was sent out, once again hitting his target, and sending rubble flying up.

Sora couldn't see her because of the smoke, but was wondering what her plan was. These attacks aren't working and she isn't trying any kind of fake outs, so what was the point of taking these hits? He wasn't using much energy, so she can't outlast him like this. She tried another flank, but she gave away her position when she yelled out, "I've got you!"

Bakugo was getting tired of this and made an even larger explosion that she couldn't dodge. Class 1-A was very worried about Uraraka, as she was taking a beating in this match. Kyoka had covered her eyes, and a few others looked sick from watching this. Sora was angry, but it was mainly towards Ochako, because he didn't see the point in trying the same thing over and over, when the result will always be the same.

"Is she okay?" Tsu worriedly asked.

"I can't watch this." Jiro said, keeping her eyes covered by her hands.

"Like I always suspected." Mineta stated. "Bakugo's a total sadist."

For once, Sora could agree with something that Minoru said, but he was more focused on trying to figure out his friend's strategy. When is she going to change things up? Another failed attempt to get in resulted in her getting swatted away, but she kept going. "This isn't over yet!" Another explosion. Is she doing this to aggravate him? Is she hoping that he goes on the offensive? What is the plan?

Smoke was almost everywhere except where Katsuki was, and he was looking around for her. He managed to spot her coming in for yet another rush, but he blasted her back once more, this time it was starting to take a toll on her. "Looks like she's not resting between attacks, despite being exploded." Mic quietly commented. "The poor girl." She went one more time, and she got blasted away again.

Sora noticed how the crowd was trying to analyse the situation, coming up with her just being desperate. That can't be the case though, and he was then helped out by someone he didn't expect. "You idiots." Neito remarked. "Look closer." The Keyblade wielder did just that, but he didn't know what to look specifically for.

**[Silence]**

"Hey, shouldn't one of the teachers step in?" A bystander questioned.

"Yeah, this is too much." The Lizard guy from before agreed.

Another explosion happened and the smoke behind Bakugo was blasted away, showing how much he's destroyed the arena. Sora then realized something. The area around Katsuki had been blown to pieces, but there wasn't any debris. He then looked closely at the next rush that Ochako executed. When the explosion went off she seemed to be guarding her body by keeping her hands open and then...something. The smoke covered her after that, but he also noticed that some of the rubble was flying towards her during that time.

"This is shameful!" A spectator spoke out. "Listen kid, you really want to be a Hero? Then stop acting like a bully. If you're so good, then just send her out of bounds!"

Another explosion attack signaled that Bakugo either didn't care about that guy's opinion, or that he was too focused on his opponent to listen. Sora could see that at face value, this could be seen as Katsuki playing with his food, but with the little that he knows about the explosive kid, that wasn't really the case.

Not only that, but he also noticed something else about Bakugo. He was constantly keeping his eye on his opponent, not paying too much attention around him, unless she gets out of his sight. But she's going for frontal assaults and whenever she flanks him, she announces her attack. So Uraraka is forcing him as well as the audience to only pay attention to her.

Sora looked up with only his eyes, not moving his head, and he caught a very small glimpse of his friend's plan. He hid his mouth under his hand and smiled a bit, finally getting what was going on, but the rest of the audience didn't.

"Stop toying with the girl and end this match!" The Hero from before called out.

"Yeah, you heard the guy!" A female hero next to him agreed.

The audience started to boo Katsuki, and while it kinda was deserved, Sora knew it was for the wrong reason. "The crowd is now booing Bakugo!" Mic announced. "And honestly I kinda agree with what they're sayinGAH!" Sora could only guess that Aizawa just hit Mic in the face. "HEY WHOA! WHAT THE CRAP!?"

"Where's the man who started this uproar?" Aizawa spoke up. "Are you a pro? Because if you're being serious, you can go home and hang up your cape. I'd suggest looking into another career." That made the audience shut up real fast.

"You know what he's talking about?" Izuku wondered, which actually shocked Sora a bit. He should know Katsuki better than anyone, and not only that, he's usually the guy who thinks five steps ahead. So him not figuring out what was happening was really surprising.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST My Hero Academia]**

"Bakugo's fierceness is an acknowledgement of his opponent's strength." Aizawa explained. "He knows she's deserved to have made it this far. So he's making sure he does whatever it takes to keep her at bay to come out on top."

Sora then thought to himself about what else he knew about Katsuki as well. He may be...well is a big jerk, but he also has a warrior like pride that won't let him just settle with winning by technicality. He's not gonna throw her out of the ring, because he wants to take her down himself. Basically, he's only going for victory by knock out, not ring out.

Ochako was still standing and Bakugo was keeping his eyes on her, but then she said something. "I think...it's about time." She stated. "Thank you Bakugo, for keeping your eyes focused on me."

Katsuki was confused, but Sora knew what was coming. The Keyblade wielder heard Monama silently berating the Pros for not noticing the strategy that was happening from the stands. He then explained the things that both he and Sora managed to catch, the debris being missing from a shredded arena. The relentless assault to both keep the boy distracted, while also giving the girl more ammo to use. And then the crowd looked up.

Hundreds of pieces of debris and rubble were floating above the arena, waiting to be dropped when needed. Everyone was stunned, except for Sora, Neito, and Aizawa, as they managed to catch onto it before anyone else. Ochako then let out a battle cry as she released her quirk, her real plan now being put into action.

The debris began falling and since there was so much of it, the attack was going to cover everywhere that Katsuki could ever be at. "A meteor shower!" Mic commentated, sounding very shocked.

"Now you notice." Aizawa berated Mic.

"Hey, she had a plan all along!" Izuku stated.

As the rubble was falling, Bakugo was focusing solely on the falling rocks coming his way. While he did that, Ochako then sprinted her way forward. Multiple attacks coming from different directions. It doesn't matter what he does. He'll be open to one of the attacks. He can't dodge all of the debris, and if he wants to blast away the attack, he has to solely focus on that, and not Uraraka's charge.

Likewise, if he goes for Ochako, then he'll undoubtedly get pummeled by the debris falling towards him, and since there's so much, he'd either get buried under it, or taken out by most of them hitting everywhere around him. Sora couldn't possibly see Bakugo getting out of this, but noticed that he was gonna try anyway. His hand was raised all the way up and he seemed to brace himself. His friend was inches away from touching him. It's game set and match.

**[Silence]**

Katsuki's forearm flared up and then an explosion equivalent to a Firaza bursted out of his entire hand, completely destroying the debris aimed for him, while also making a massive shockwave that could be felt from the stands, blasting his opponent away from him, tumbling to the ground. He completely overpowered her attack.

When the smoke cleared, Ochako was struggling to get back up, looking in the smoke, terrified at the power that was just displayed. Bakugo then spoke up. "I figured you'd have some sort of stupid plan to beat me. You are friends with that damn nerd after all."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Surpassing You]**

"Bakugo bangs out a huge demonstration of power!" Present Mic announced. "He blasted apart Uraraka's finishing move, and remains untouched!"

Sora was silent, not because of the attack, but because of the condition of his friend. She was scared and looked helpless, looking down at the ground as she was on the verge of collapsing. Even though she was in a hopeless situation, she forced herself on her feet. The Keyblade wielder could only watch, even though he desperately wanted to help his friend, he knew that he couldn't.

Katsuki smiled. "Alright then." He spoke up. "Time for us to get serious, Uraraka!" He began running towards his prey, and she turned around to do the same. In spite of everything that just happened, no matter how hopeless the situation was for her, she still had some fight left. Her heart was in it, her mind was in it, but her body wasn't.

She stumbled back down to the ground, causing Bakugo to cease his charge, but still keep his guard up. "Uraraka is down!" Mic announced. She was still struggling, trying to force herself back onto her feet, not wanting to give up, to show the world that she had what it takes.

"This is too much." Iida said.

"Yeah." Midoriya agreed. "She's way past her limit."

Sora was still silent.

She wanted to make her family proud, to make people see her as Pro material. Her legs wouldn't let her stand, so she used her arms to start crawling, trying to inch her way over to her opponent and continue the fight. The girl struggled to speak. "I can...do this...I can...still fight...I can." She wanted to prove that she was strong, just like her friends, just like Deku and Sora. She stopped moving.

**[Silence]**

Midnight was in the arena, checking to see if Ochako was alright. She was unconscious. Midnight informed the crowd, "Uraraka is K. . Bakugo advances to the second round."

As soon as that was said, Sora had used his flowmotion to blitz his way to the arena, startling many people in the crowd, as well as Midnight, the commentators, and class 1-A. A few of them were worried about what Sora was going to do, because they knew that Ochako and he were friends, and that he didn't like Katsuki very much at all. His eyes were shadowed by his hair as he stood in place for a few seconds, before he walked forward.

**[Play KH1.5 Remix OST Kairi III]**

He took Uraraka's gym top, gently lifted the girl, put the top on her, then picked her up and started to carry her away. He turned his head to look back at Katsuki, his eyes still covered by the shadow of his hair, so nobody could see them. No words were exchanged between the two, but they both knew what the other was thinking about them.

Sora continued walking as the crowd watched him, applauding his generosity, but he wasn't paying attention to any of it. 1-A was silent though, because they could all see that Sora wasn't smiling. Izuku and Tenya both left their seats to go over to the nurse's office to see their friends.

When Sora was out of sight from the crowd, he used his flowmotion to take his friend to Recovery Girl in almost an instant. He knocked on the door, and when the healing Hero answered it, Sora walked in and laid his friend on the bed. He didn't leave the room until she decided to wake up.

**[Play KH 358/2 Days OST Dearly Beloved]**

After a few minutes, and a healing kiss from the nurse, Ochako had opened her eyes. She didn't know where she was and tried to get up, getting herself off the bed, only to trip from the lack of energy she had. Luckily for her, Sora caught her fall. "Easy." He said. "You got a little more hurt than you thought."

She at first was glad that Sora was there to catch her, but then she realized where she was and then slowly pushed herself off of him and then sat on the bed again. "So I guess I lost?" She asked, sounding a slight bit sad.

The Keyblade wielder didn't even hesitate to answer. "You did, but you put up one heck of a fight." This caused the girl to look at him, seeing his warm reassuring smile. "Seriously, that plan of yours took awhile for me to catch on to. And you came up with it all on your own too. So cool."

Uraraka was taken aback by Sora's words. He thought she was cool, even though she lost the fight? "Well maybe, but even so I still lost, so I have to train even harder if I want to show the world what I can do."

Sora placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "You've already done that. You showed the world that you're willing to fight against an opponent with insane power. You showed the world that you won't ever give up and fight to the end to achieve your goal. You showed the world that behind that cheery bubbly smile of yours, is a tough strong girl who's not afraid of anything."

Ochako felt...warm. The praise that she was getting from arguably, the best student in the Hero Course, was a bit overwhelming, even if they were friends. She put a smile on her face and then replied, "Yeah. You're right Sora. Even though I lost the fight, I showed the world what I can do, now I just need to train to show the world that I can do even better." That answer earned a thumbs up from her friend, making her do the same thing back to him.

After a few more minutes, Uraraka was able to stand on her own and Sora helped her over to the waiting room. She wanted to get her stuff, as well as get a new gym top that wasn't covered in burns. Sora left her to her business and ran into Tenya and Izuku, who were wondering if Ochako was okay. Sora told them the news, as well as where she was and the two of them headed over to the waiting room while Sora went back to the bleachers.

**[Silence]**

Before he entered the bleachers though, he heard his classmates talking. It sounded like Katsuki got there just before he did.

"Hey Bakugo." Hanta teased. "Playing the Villain huh? Must have been tough."

"Even if it was just because of who you were up against, you did make a pretty convincing bad guy." Tsu commented.

"Shut up you idiots!" Katsuki ordered. "Or else!"

"For real dude." Denki voiced his opinion. "I don't know how you were able to aim a powerful blast at a frail girl like that. I couldn't help but hold back against Shiozaki."

"She completely overpowered you Kaminari." Asui corrected him.

Denki grunted. "Can't you just let me have this?"

Katsuki then voiced his opinion again, but this time he was calm when he said, "I definitely wouldn't call that girl frail."

From behind the wall, Sora wasn't expecting that to come out of his of all people's mouths. If what he just said is how he actually feels about his match with her, then he just acknowledged her strength. This didn't make Sora's bad blood for Bakugo go away, but it made him silently give more respect to the kid.

He walked out, everyone noticing him. He told everyone that Ochako was fine and that she'll be back on the stands with them soon. After a few more minutes of waiting, Sora and the class noticed Eijiro and Tetsutetsu walking to the arena, with Cementoss and Midnight following him. Cementoss made a cement cube from the ground and then the two boys got on each side, activating their quirks and locking arms. Time for the tie breaker.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Cavalry Battle]**

"WAHOOOOO!" Present Mic yelled out, as the two boys arm wrestled with all their strength, cracking the cement cube they were competing on. "We are finally about to learn who the true winner is from the seventh match! Kirishima or Tetsutetsu! Whoever prevails in this arm wrestling match, will advance to the second round! Lets GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Right at the end of Mic's commentary, Sora noticed Tetsutetsu's hand crack from the pressure, and he started to falter. Right when this happened, Eijiro noticed and used all his strength, letting out a battle cry as he slammed the steel arm to the cube, breaking both the steel and the cube.

"Kirishima is the winner." Midnight announced. "Add him to the bracket."

Eijiro yelled at the top of his lungs "YEAAAAAAAAAAAH!" as he claimed his victory. But he then looked down at his opponent.

"Ah, damn my metal deficiency." Tetsutetsu cursed. "Should have eaten more iron this morning." He then looked up at his opponent.

Kirishima had extended his hand to the steel student, telling him, "Hey man, you put up a good fight." Tetsutetsu had accepted the manly token of sportsmanship, letting Eijiro pull him up, which made Midnight visibly look like a girl fawning over a crush. With that settled, the second round of the tournament could begin.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Go Seize It]**

After a few more minutes, Sora saw Tenya and Ochako, who he waved over. The two took their seats in between the Keyblade wielder and Fumikage. Sora had noticed something about Ochako's eyes, like they were dried up a bit, and he asked her, "Hey, what happened to your eyes? Were those damaged too?" Sora remembered that they weren't that way before, but he still wanted to ask. He also gave her a water bottle he bought on the way back.

"Oh this?" She replied, taking the drink. "It's from...something else."

"She was just frustrated after her match." Iida explained. "It makes sense though."

"It's no time to wallow." Tokoyami interjected. "Use this next fight as a source of encouragement."

"Will do." Uraraka responded, drinking the whole bottle of water to rehydrate herself.

"You're so wise." Tenya silently praised.

"Good advice Fumikage." Sora complimented.

The fighters were walking towards the arena as Mic announced. "I can FEEL the anticipation in the stadium! And that's because the second round's first match is gonna be EPIC! It's the guy who won his first fight by a landslide, and literally left half the audience frozen! The Hero Course's Shoto Todoroki!" Shoto walked in the arena with his usual cold demeanor. "And this kid almost walked out of his first matchup, but made a stunning comeback by showing us some impressive moves! Also from the Hero Course, Izuku Midoriya!" Izuku was looking determined as he walked in the arena.

The two fighters stared each other down as they waited for the go ahead. The crowd was going crazy with their cheers, but the Hero course students were calm during this moment. Tenya then looked over to Fumikage.

"Tokoyami." He said. "How do you think this match will go?"

"It depends on whether or not Midoriya is able to get close to him." The dark student answered.

"Yeah." Ochako agreed. "That's the problem. How will Deku avoid the ice?"

Back at Tomura's room, both he and the Figure were watching, with the voice on the screen, who was now with the two in person, tutoring Shigaraki on how to analyse his enemies. "Pay close attention to them Tomura Shigaraki." He instructed. "These two could prove to be formidable obstacles to you one day."

Tomura chuffed at that statement. "I'm not worried about a couple of kids." He stated, scratching his neck as the Figure who was next to him, looked disapprovingly at that remark.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST The Power Of Endeavor]**

Back at the stadium, Mic continued his commentary as the crowd was waiting for the fight to start. "Both of the Heroes in training have been frontrunners at the Sports Festival, but which one of these rivals will advance to the next round? Prepare for, Midoriya vs Todoroki!"

Sora watched, hoping that his friend could succeed in what he wanted to do for Shoto. "Come on Izuku." The Keyblade wielder quietly cheered. "Do what you told me you were gonna do."

Both of the boys got ready for a preemptive strike while Mic was commentating, already knowing their battle plans. Then came the moment of truth. "BEGIN!" Mic announced.

**[Silence]**

Todoroki starts the match with a large ice attack, reaching right in front of Midoriya, but the One For All user already had his hand up, as he used the power in his finger to completely destroy the ice attack, however the son of Endeavor had made a large chunk of ice behind him to brace on, allowing himself to take the force of the air blast.

The power of both attacks together made a gust of freezing wind that made everyone except those who were used to the cold, shiver and comment on how cold it was to them. Shards of ice were flying around, as the air was pushing those away too. The only ice left in the arena was the frozen floor around the fighters and the chunk that Shoto used to brace himself.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Go Seize It]**

"Wow!" Mic announced. "Midoriya managed to break Todoroki's insane opening move!" Sora knew that Izuku could only use his quirk at 100 percent, and Shoto has always used massive ice based attacks whenever he's seen him in action, so this was expected, but since Midoriya only had eight fingers to flick with, he now only has seven more shots like that.

Todoroki used another ice barrage against his opponent, but it was once again countered by the exact same method. Six fingers left. "He countered AGAIN!" Mic commentated. Neither person had moved from their positions and yet two powerful clashes of ice and wind that were on the levels of Blizaza and Aeroza clashing, had been made in less than 30 seconds.

Izuku's hand was trembling, most likely from the pain, as he began analyzing his situation. Shoto was doing the same thing as well, recovering from the wind pressure and planning his next attack. He decided to speak, his breath visible from the cold air around him. "Let's continue."

The twin haired fighter made another ice barrage, and his opponent once again countered. It was clear that this was starting out as an endurance match between quirks, then Eijiro ran into the bleachers. "Oh crap. I'm missing it!" He stated.

"Hey, nice job making it into the second round Kirishima." Denki congratulated him.

"Thanks man." Eijiro replied. "Looks like I take down Bakugo next."

"I'll kill you." Katsuki retorted, mostly focusing on the battle.

"Yeah, sure. In your dreams." Kirishima taunted. "But seriously, it's crazy how both you and Todoroki have moves that blast the whole stadium. Must be pretty nice."

"Plus you don't have to pause between attacks." Hanta added.

"It's not as easy as you think, you morons." Bakugo informed them. "If you overuse your muscles, you risk tearing them apart. If you sprint too much, you run out of breath. Quirk's are physical abilities too. They can get worn out. You can't just use them nonstop."

Sora mentally agreed with his classmate. The same thing applied to his abilities. He couldn't use an infinite number of spells. At this point, without getting hit to get some energy back, it was five spells at most, six if he really wanted to push it, before he would need to wait for his energy to recharge mid battle, which would normally take about 30 seconds, but that can feel like a long time in a fight.

His forms weren't infinite either, as he could only get to those through fighting and stockpiling the energy before using them. Even then, they were still temporary, only being prolonged by continuing to fight in the form, or switching Keyblades to save the power from the blade that can use the specific form he's in. Not even his Focus was infinite, and that could be charged multiple ways. Offensive, defensive, siphoning someone else's energy, but even then, it still had to be managed, just like the Quirks in this world.

"It makes sense when you put it that way." Eijiro understood. "I wonder if that's how Midoriya thinks he's gonna beat Todoroki."

Back in the arena, Shoto spoke up. "You want an endurance match, but I'll end this quickly." He launched another ice barrage, and Izuku used the last finger on his right hand, destroying the attack, but while the One For All user finished the attack, the son of Endeavor made a path of ice, while simultaneously running towards his opponent.

"Todoroki withstood Midoriya's power and is now rushing his classmate!" Mic announced as the events unfolded. Izuku switched to his left hand and then blasted the ice in front of him, but Shoto was above the attack, dropping down towards his opponent's position. Midoriya dodged the attack, but Todoroki froze the ground upon contact, letting the ice travel towards Izuku's leg, catching him. Midoriya wasn't going to let this be the end, and clenched his fist, letting the power flow through his entire arm, before slamming it into the ice that trapped his leg.

The force from that attack made an even stronger gust of wind, but it didn't block out the sound of Izuku yelling from the pain he just inflicted upon himself. The force from the attack destroyed all the ice in the arena once again, leaving only the ice igloo that Shoto made to brace himself, though it took some damage.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Robo Inferno]**

"That was much more powerful than your previous attack." The recommendation student stated, as he was pushing the ice in front of him away, and getting onto his feet. "You're trying to keep me away. Smart."

Looking at both of the fighters, the situation wasn't looking good on the surface. Midoriya had a broken left arm and four broken fingers on his right hand, all of which was from using his own power to drag out the match. He was also incredibly stressed both physically and mentally. Meanwhile Todoroki looked completely fine, the only thing different was that some ice was on his skin and clothes, but he looked as calm as ever.

Sora observed the situation a little closer however and noticed something. "What's the matter?" Shoto called out to his opponent. "Are you really that worn out from defending against my attacks?" The ice user was slightly shivering as he said that, and the Keyblade wielder noticed. If Midoriya can somehow keep going, then he might be able to get Todoroki on his last legs and help him. "I'm sorry about this, but thanks for drawing it out." The boy looked towards his father. "Look at him. He's furious that I'm not using his power." Shoto pointed out to Izuku. "With your hands like that, you can't fight anymore, can you? Why don't we end this?" He sent out one more ice barrage, looking to finish the fight.

"Whohohoa! Todoroki continues his overwhelming attacks!" Present Mic commentated. "Could this be his finishing move?!" The ice was getting closer and closer by the millisecond, centimeters away from Midoriya, before it was completely blasted away by the boy. Everyone looked shocked, even Sora. How did he do that? But the answer was clear. Izuku used one of his broken fingers to counter the attack, and it pushed his opponent far, almost sliding him off the edge, only to catch himself with a last second ice wall to his back.

Shoto wondered why he was doing this, and he got his answer. "You're trembling, Todoroki." Izuku stated, sounding very angry. "It's easy to forget that Quirks are physical abilities, and that means, there's a limit to the cold that your body can take, right?" He was struggling to raise his right hand while he kept speaking. "I get it. Usually you make up for the drop in temperature by using the heat from your left side, but you refuse to do that now." Shoto was visibly angry with those words. But Midoriya kept going. "Listen. We're all giving it our all, to try and win, to make our dreams into a reality, to become number one. You think you can win with half your strength? Look at me Todoroki." He fought through the pain and formed a fist with his right hand. "You haven't managed to put a single scratch on me yet. So come at me with all you've got!"

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Your Power]**

That speech managed to make a noticeable change, for better or worse. While everyone else saw the two of them as angry, Sora managed to notice a tiny detail on his recommended classmate. There was a minute darkness that was starting to seep out of his right side, as the ice around him was starting to faintly glimmer with darkness. He's getting closer to his last legs, so Izuku was on the right track. The darkness inside of Shoto was starting to come out, and now it needed to be expelled by him. If the One For All user fails to help his friend expel it, then Todoroki will close himself off forever and the darkness will consume him. But if he manages to succeed in helping the son of Endeavor expel the darkness, then both of them will become physically and emotionally stronger.

"Midoriya. What are you trying to do here?" Shoto growled. "You want my Fire!? What, did my monster of a dad bribe you or something?" He didn't even bother using a barrage, instead running towards Izuku, ready to fight in close quarters. "Now I'm MAD!" While he ran, Sora and a few others had noticed how his movements were slower than normal, showing that he was getting tired.

During the dash towards him, Midoriya had made a dash the instant that Todoroki's right foot was in the air. He charged up the power in his arm and was concentrating really hard, keeping focused, before thrusting his arm forward and striking his opponent directly in the gut, without breaking himself or Shoto.

"A solid punch!" Mic announced."That's the kind of action I'd like to see!" During the attack, while being pushed back, Todoroki managed to scrape his fingers on Midoriya's left arm, freezing it with dark ice before he was sent back. Izuku recoiled from the pain, but it wasn't from the ice. He broke his other three fingers on his right hand.

While the crowd was stunned at how Midoriya had landed a solid strike on Shoto, Sora was just leaning on the edge of the safety barrier, keeping his eyes on both of them. "Come on Izuku." He quietly cheered. "Don't back down, just keep pushing."

Todoroki was breathing heavily, placing his right foot forward and sending more ice forward, but it wasn't nearly as much as before, and the attacks were much easier to deal with. Midoriya avoided the attack and got ready to flick. Shoto was now in his face and started to freeze the ground below him, but he managed to blast his opponent away. The ice user made another ice wall to stop him, but it almost broke on contact. Izuku had used his thumb for that attack, breaking his last finger. He got himself ready for another flick.

Sora had noticed that Cementoss was contemplating on stopping the match or letting it go on, asking Midnight if he should. During this time, Todoroki went for another attack, but Midoriya ran past it and went for another flick, breaking the attempted counterattack from his opponent. He slid back, but could still move his fingers, getting ready to flick again. If this keeps going, then Izuku might lose his fingers, but if this stops, then Shoto will be consumed by his anger and lost to darkness in the future.

Now the two fighters were face to face again. The One For All user was attempting to strike his opponent, while the son of Endeavor was dodging the attacks, trying to freeze his opponent, but failing every time, because his attacks were too slow and small. After gaining a small amount of distance, the ice user attempted an attack while his opponent charged him, but Midoriya had stuck his thumb in his mouth and then flicked it towards Todoroki, destroying the attack.

Shoto made ice behind him, but it broke. He made even more, but it still broke. He did it one more time, and it finally stopped him from moving. He was struggling to get up as he asked. "Why are you putting yourself through this?"

**[Silence]**

"I want to live up to people's expectations." Izuku answered. "I want to be able to smile, while doing something good for them!" He ran towards his opponent as he continued. "I want to be a Pro. Whatever it takes to be a Hero!" That answer made Shoto freeze, allowing Midoriya to land another strike on him with his head, forcing the ice user back, The boy was still speaking. "That's why I'll give it my all, just like...YOU should be!" Todoroki slid back a bit, but stopped himself without using his ice. "There's no way I can know what you've gone through, or why you're even here. Your life has been so much different than mine, but right now, stop screwing around. If you want to reject your father, fine, but you don't have the right to be number one, if you aren't going to use your full power!"

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST I Absolutely Won't Use The Heat]**

Those words made Shoto get lost in his thoughts. The personal things that Izuku mentioned must have been going through his head, as his darkness started to flow out a bit more. Dark ice was starting to form around his right side as he barely managed to say, "Shut up."

Sora gripped the barrier a bit harder. "Come on. Come on." He thought. "Don't give into the darkness, Todoroki. Let Midoriya's light in to help you expel it, or at the very least subside it." He looked over at his friend. "Please Izuku, just keep pushing. You're almost there."

The dark ice was covering most of Shoto's skin, but he wasn't attacking at all, still entranced in what could only be the memories that made this darkness inside him. The boy's guard was down, leaving him completely open for another punch in the gut by Midoriya. "That's why, I'm going to win this!" The physically broken boy decreed as he forced the mentally scarred boy back. "I'll surpass you!" The dark ice on his skin was broken from the attack, most of it falling off of Todoroki, but he didn't care. He was still deep in his memories, looking back on what made him this way.

In a tragic way, Shoto was reminding Sora of his best friend Riku, back when he first got the Keyblade. His struggle with darkness caused him to suffer, similar to how the ice user was suffering now. And Izuku reminded him of himself back during that time. Constantly pushing, not stopping until he knew that his friend was saved from his own suffering, even if he had to physically suffer in order to do it. This history needed to be repeated, but only this part. Todoroki doesn't need to be alone for a year, dealing with his problems by himself. If he opens up, then his friends can help him through the struggle, like Riku and Terra did for him and the other guardians of light.

Shoto landed on the ground, still in the arena, but barely moving, struggling to even stand from the cold and the pain he was feeling both inside and out. He forced himself onto his feet. "I will reject you." He thought out loud. "I refuse...to use my left side."

One last push Midoriya. "IT'S YOURS!" He yelled out. "YOUR QUIRK, NOT HIS!"

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST You Say Run]**

That made Todoroki snap out of his trance, and remember something else from his past. Whatever it was, it sparked a faint light within him, one that was shrouded in the dark for so long and needed to shine again. This light, that was eclipsed by darkness for too long, that was dormant within him, was what he desperately needed. Those six words were exactly what Shoto needed to hear for a long time. His right side started to steam up and the dark ice started melting.

Suddenly a giant pillar of flames that rivaled Axel's self-destruct move was in front of Midoriya, and everyone knew what was going on. "Wha...IS THAT...?!" Mic questioned.

"He's using his fire!" Ochako stated, squinting her eyes from the bright light.

Tenya remembered that Todoroki told him about how he never uses his fire in combat, and then said, "Incredible."

Sora smiled, seeing the darkness around Shoto dim to the point where it was basically gone. The dark ice was evaporating into nothing and in its place came pure ice, glimmering with the light reflected from the fire on his left side. "You're helping your opponent." He pointed out, "You fool. Even though you want to win this battle. Now which one of us is screwing around." He looked at peace, focused on one thing, and one thing only. "I want it to. I'll be a Hero!"

Midoriya smiled and Todoroki did too. The flame user was saved from his darkness, and now he can become an even greater Hero than what he imagined. "He did it!" Sora said out loud, not caring who heard that. Everyone was just thinking that he meant Shoto using his fire, when he really meant that Izuku had saved his classmate.

Then a familiar voice was heard. "YES SHOTO!" It was Endeavor, blissfully encouraging his son as he walked down to the edge of the barrier to watch him up close. "Have you finally accepted your purpose?! That's it! Very good! This is the dawn of a new era for us! With my blood in your veins, you'll surpass me! You will live up to the reason I CREATED YOU!" His body was flared up as much as his son's as he said those words.

A single strand of water had trickled down Todoroki's cheek, looking like it came from his eye, most likely he shed a tear for breaking his oath, but he didn't stop using his flames. He didn't care anymore. "Endeavor's suddenly shouting words of...encouragement?" Mic guessed. "What a doting father."

Izuku was still smiling, as he praised the power in front of him. "Amazing." He said.

"Why are you smiling?" Shoto questioned, making his opponent come back to reality. "With those injuries, in this hopeless situation. You must be crazy." Both boys got their serious faces on one last time, ready to do one final ultimate clash. "Don't blame me for what happens next."

Todoroki started freezing the right side of the ground, while his flames began flaring up even more, letting both of his powers out at their maximum strength. While Midoriya channeled One For All in his left leg, making a torrent of wind that broke off the ice on his left arm and shredding the pants leg from the power.

Cementoss and Midnight were now going to try and stop the match, with cement walls and knockout gas, but there was no stopping this. It was time for the final clash of this fight to commence.

Shoto made an ice barrage that was almost as strong as the one he used on Sero, but much more focused and precise, as it blitzed towards his opponent, but Izuku jumped over the attack and was blitzing towards the dual element user, yelling. "COME AT ME WITH YOUR FULL POWER TODOROKI!"

As those words were said, Shoto's left hand was behind him as he heated up the area around him, melting all the ice as he slowly raised his hand in front of him. "I see now Midoriya." He said, as the One For All user put all his power into his right arm, extending the limb out, ready to deliver the final blow. "Thank you." Todoroki's arm was extended forward as he sent out a fire blast that could only be rivaled by the Megaflare spell, towards Izuku.

Five cement walls were made in a split second, but they were easily eviscerated when the attacks made contact with them, making an explosion that sent Minoru flying out of his chair, only to be held onto by Mezo, and everyone else in the crowd holding onto their seats, except for Sora, and Endeavor, who just looked at the spectacle that was that clash.

**[Silence]**

That match was one of, if not the most powerful fights that Sora had seen in this world. Not even All Might fighting the Nomu, or his battle against the Demon Tide were that much of a spectacle. Dust had covered the entire arena, so nobody knew who did what. Then Present Mic asked. "Whahat happened just now? What the heck is up with your students?"

"The air around the arena had been thoroughly cooled down, then rapidly expanded when heated up." Aizawa explained.

"Wait, that's what caused the explosion?" Mic questioned. "How hot did that fire get? Jeez, I can't see a thing. Is the match still going on or what, huh?"

Midnight got back up after being blasted into the air and landing on the ground shortly after. She looked around and found Shoto, still in the ring, the left side of his shirt burnt off, and ice behind his back, that was cracked, barely withstanding the force that was applied to it. Then she saw Izuku with his back against the wall, his leg and arms broken, and slowly leaning to the right, before he fell to the ground, unconscious and out of bounds.

"There" Midnight stated. "Midoriya is...out of bounds. Todoroki wins! He advances to the third round!" The crowd cheered for him, and Sora smiled, happy for Shoto's victories.

**Longest. Chapter. Ever. 18 pages, to cover two matches. The aftermath of the match and the rest of the quarter finals will be shown in the next chapter, as well as some more of the ****villains' perspective, since a certain someone will be around during this time. Hope you guys like this chapter, and until I decide to upload again. ;)**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**[Silence]**

The audience was contemplating the point of Izuku provoking Shoto into using his flames, but Sora knew why, and he was proud of his friend for doing so. Katsuki had silently growled at the series of events that had happened during this battle, but otherwise was just silent. Sora left the bleachers the normal way, with a few other classmates at his side, because they all wanted to go see if Midoriya was okay, since he did break himself during that match.

When he, Asui, Tenya, Ochako, and Minoru got to the office, the Keyblade wielder was going to knock on the door, but the other four just barged in, calling out to their friend. When those four got in the room, Sora followed them in. He then noticed Yagi in his skinny form and was about to freak out, but when he noticed that nobody recognized him as All Might, he was able to stay calm.

"He's in no state for visitors." Recovery Girl stated.

"Hey you guys." Izuku softly said, most likely just waking up from the commotion. "Shouldn't you be watching the matches?"

"The stage was far too damaged." Iida explained. "They're taking a break to repair it now."

"That match was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life Midoriya." Mineta commented. "What Pro is gonna want a sidekick that hurts himself?" He then got slapped by Tsu's tongue again.

"Now you're just rubbing salt in his wounds." The frog girl pointed out. "Probably not a good time."

"Hey, I'm just speaking the truth!" The purple haired boy retorted.

"If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all." Sora told the short boy.

"You're much too noisy!" Recovery Girl spoke up as she started to push the five of them out. "I know you're worried, but I've got to focus on surgery now."

"SURGERY!?" The five of them repeated.

"Go on, get out of here." The nurse kept pushing the five out, while they all were asking how their friend will be. "Don't worry, just leave me to it."

Now the five of them were outside the door as it was closed in their face. Asui had let out a sad ribbit before the five of them left the area. While she and the other non-competitors went back to the bleachers, Sora decided to go to the waiting room. His match was next, so he just decided to wait out the time.

**[Play KH BBS OST Xehanort]**

Tomura, The Figure, and the man who was teaching Shigaraki, were waiting for the next match to continue. During this time, the messy haired villain was printing out pictures of the two that just fought each other, as well as the Keyblade wielder. If anything came out of this, it's that the immature brat was starting to see who he had to take out before he could even stand a chance of taking over this world.

"It seems as though you have learned more about your enemies." The man noted. "Remember Tomura, they are just one of many things that you will need to deal with in order to achieve your goal."

"I can see that." Shigaraki replied. "Now I know who else I want to destroy."

With the way that Tomura was speaking, the Figure noted that his 'partner' was only taking this at face value. If this kept going, then they were going to be stuck here for a long time. The Figure pointed at their ally and spoke up. "It's not just that."

Shigaraki looked back at the Figure. "I'm just finding the obstacles that I need to get rid of." He remarked. "What else is there to look for."

"Didn't you notice the condition of the ice user halfway into the fight?" The Figure pointed out.

"He was cold." Tomura blankly stated. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"The type of ice he was using before he quelled it, was dark powered." The Figure explained. "Aside from looking at your enemies, you should also be looking for potential allies as well. More Dwellers of Darkness."

"I'm not recruiting the brat who froze Nomu half to death." Shigaraki coldly replied.

"It's too late for that anyway." The Figure informed. "That green haired boy helped the kid overcome his Darkness, so now he's far beyond your reach."

That answer intrigued the man and he spoke up. "You're suggesting that Tomura look for a student who doesn't show the heroic qualities of a pro, and then turn him to our side."

"At least someone else here can think three steps ahead." The Figure replied.

"Watch your tone." Shigaraki said.

The Figure was about to respond, but they felt something tingle them, and it caused the other two to look at them. "I think I've had enough time watching a screen." They said, sounding a bit pleased.

"And where, pray tell, might you be heading?" The man questioned.

"I can feel a dark power somewhere." The Figure responded, before opening a dark portal. "I'm going to see what's causing it." They stepped through, leaving the two of them alone.

**[Play KH2.5 Remix OST Blast Off]**

"OKAY!" Mic's voice was heard on the speakers. "Now that the ring's been fixed up again, let's get the next match started!"

That was Sora's que to head into the ring. As he was walking to where he needed to go, he was thinking about who he was up against. Ibara Shiozaki from class 1-B, from what he knew about her, was the best in her class when it came to the practical exams, scoring fourth place in it. Her vines quirk had a very large amount of utility, and could be used for both attacking and defending, and lastly, she seems to have a very kind, but literal mindset.

Though she quickly took out Denki in her match, she didn't show off much of what she could do, so Sora doesn't really know what she'll do, but at the same time, that means the fight will be a bit more challenging because of that. So his plan will be to just wear her down and then subdue her after she's exhausted herself.

The two fighters made it into the arena and then Mic continued his commentary. "Looks like it's another 1-A vs 1-B fight! The girl who wants to be a Hero and nothing else, Ibara Shiozaki!" She looked pleased with that description of herself. "Verses, The boy who could keep up with a speedster! Sora!" He waved at the crowd when they cheered him on.

The Keyblade wielder looked over towards his opponent and then spoke up. "Let's make this a memorable battle."

She looked slightly confused, but she returned the affection. "Yes. Let us make this fight unforgettable."

"Okay! Second match of the second round, BEGIN!" Mic announced.

**[Play KH DDD OST All For One]**

Ibara immediately grew her vines and attempted to swarm Sora, but he already summoned the Kingdom Key and was waiting for them. When they reached his position, he cut them off as fast as they were coming towards him. A direct attack was useless, since he had a literal blade to deal with her vines.

She decided to detach some vines and have them traverse underground while she continued a frontal attack with her hair, keeping her distance from the boy. The ground began to crack under Sora, and he noticed this, jumping up to see vines burst from underground and try to snare him up in a trap. They were close, but he managed to avoid the vines and move to another area in the arena.

Sora decided to slowly start making ground by cutting up the vines that were still coming towards him at a slightly faster pace than her. Though Shiozaki was a good distance away from him, he was still able to keep up with her relentless attacks as he slowly made his way forward. She didn't move from her spot though.

Suddenly, the ground around Sora was cracking everywhere and he was suddenly surrounded on all sides by Ibara's vines. There were so many that he actually couldn't keep up with cutting them, and he was soon wrapped in dozens of vines, making a very large ball.

**[Silence]**

"Talk about a surprise attack!" Mic announced. "How much of those things can she make? Is the fight over? I don't see that big vine ball moving anytime soon."

The crowd waited for five seconds, and Midnight then raised her hand. "Sora has been..." Suddenly the vine ball had burst into flames and was turned into ash in an instant. A torrent of flames was around Sora, but they soon dissipated and the Keyblade wielder was ready to continue. The crowd was silent, but then cheered on once more when they realized that the fight was going to continue.

"I wasn't expecting that." Sora complimented. "Nice job!"

In the bleachers, class 1-B each had their own opinions of their rival classmate.

"Holy crap!" Tetsutetsu spoke up.

"He just burnt off her vines like they were nothing!" Yosetsu pointed out.

"Is Shiozaki going to be okay?" Kinoko worried.

"How strong is this guy?" Manga wondered, with a question mark on his face.

"Geez, what can't this guy do?" Juzo said, annoyed.

"It would seem that this Sora person is quite skilled with his quirk." Sen inferred.

"He's really strong too." Itsuka added.

"No wonder they bent the rules to let him in." Neito started. "If you have someone that strong, then why wouldn't you disregard them to allow him to grow."

"Don't start ranting again Monama." Setsuna told her classmate.

"What, you don't want me to insult your new crush, Tokage?" Neito teased, remembering that she was the 'attractive girl' that Sora picked for the scavenger hunt.

"You're one to talk. Perverse Person." Setsuna retorted. Remembering that he was labeled that during the scavenger hunt.

Neito was about to respond, but he got chopped on the back of his neck again by Kendo, who just let him fall back in his chair, knocked out. He was correct though. This demonstration of skill and utility with his quirk made class 1-B understand why Sora was a last minute add on, but what they couldn't understand is why he was dragging the fight on. Is he just showing off or is he studying his opponent's attacks? Regardless, the fight wasn't over yet.

**[Play KH ReChain of Memories OST Lord of the Castle]**

Ibara was shocked to see her vines taken out so easily, but she was soon taken out of her train of thought when her opponent spoke up.

"Time for me to let loose some more." The Keyblade wielder said as the Kingdom Key began glowing at the tip. "Let's see how long you can last against your weakness!"

He shot a fire spell towards Shiozaki, who had turned around and detached some vines to shield herself. Though she was able to block the fire, it destroyed her shield on one attack. She turned back around and went for another barrage attack with her vines, but Sora easily cut them down again. She did another underground trap below his feet, but he jumped up and used another fire spell to destroy the attack in an instant.

He landed on the ground and then used his flowmotion to get close to Ibara, but she was barely able to react in time, encasing herself in a sphere of vines and then sending more out to try and push Sora back. The Keyblade wielder played along and backed off, cutting the vines that came towards him, then using his fire spell multiple times to take out the rest of the vines around the sphere and drain his magic to nothing, so it can charge up later.

After about five seconds of waiting, the sphere suddenly bursted, the vines wrapping themselves around Shiozaki, making a type of armor around her. She then went for multiple attacks at once, both above and below ground. A barrage of vines and traps from multiple angles going towards her opponent as fast as she could make them.

She was pushing herself and Sora noticed so he decided to stop messing around. He watched the ground closely and then jumped up the moment that a vine trap was underneath him. During that time, vines came from every direction once more, but Sora had an idea on how to take care of this, since his magic isn't charged up yet.

He used his flowmotion to attach himself to the center vine trap and spin himself like a saw blade on the vines, shredding the entire attack. He landed back on the ground and noticed Ibara struggling to keep this up, but she still had some fight left in her, letting out more vines, but not nearly as many as she was before.

Sora knew exactly how he was going to finish this fight, and now he just needed to get it ready. He stalled for time by staying in place and taking out the vines that came after him, then getting out of her range for a few more seconds. He began to focus, then when he was ready he ran forward, ready to end the match.

Shiozaki forsaked her vine like armor to use it as an attack, but then Sora's blade glowed for a bit, before firing dozens of energy blasts at the vines, using Ragnarok to destroy them all at once. Suddenly, a fireball was close to her face, but she narrowly dodged it, only to then turn back and see Sora's weapon pointed at her in point blank range. "Blizzard!" He called out.

**[Silence]**

She was instantly encased in ice, unable to move at all, and Sora unsummoned his Kingdom Key. After waiting for a while Midnight finally raised her hand. "Shiozaki has been immobilized!" She announced. "Sora advances!"

**[Play KH ReChain of Memories OST Olympus Coliseum]**

Sora waved to the crowd for a few seconds before walking over to Ibara. He wasn't going to leave her like this. He walked around her frozen body and looked for a spot to hit, settling for the back, then striking it, allowing the ice to shatter off of her, without harming the 1-B student. She fell back, but Sora had caught her. After she regained her balance, she stood up and turned towards the victor.

"Good match." Sora praised her. "You almost beat me around halfway through."

"I was surprised when you started incorporating flames into your attacks." Shiozaki stated. "Though why would you not just start with that?"

"Well you didn't get to show off much of your skills with your first match." The Keyblade wielder pointed out. "So I figured that I'd drag on the fight, so the other pros could see what you can do."

"Oh." Ibara realized, now looking very pleased. "Thank you very much Sora. I am grateful that you had done that for someone like me."

Sora smiled and gave a thumbs up. "It's just what I do."

During this time, Class 1-B was talking about the match.

"That Sora kid really is something else." Hiryu commented.

"Yeah." Nirengeki agreed. "Shiozaki is one of the best in the class, and he took her out easily."

"But he seemed to hold back on purpose, only taking her out after she exhausted herself." Jurota explained.

"Did he feel sorry for her or something?" Togaru asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"More like he let her show off everything she could do." Reiko blankly corrected her classmate.

"That's actually pretty considerate, if that's the case." Kojiro said.

"It's also stupid, because he nearly lost halfway through." Shihai interjected.

"I'll go with the former." Yui voiced her opinion. "He looked unscathed after he got out, plus Shiozaki looks happy, even though she lost." She pointed at the vine haired girl, who was smiling, even though she was defeated.

"I agree with Kodai." Pony agreed. "Besides, he doesn't seem like a bad guy."

"He did break her out of his ice carefully, and he also caught her before she fell." Kaibara stated.

"He's strong and a nice guy?" Kosei asked out loud. "You sure this ain't some act, cause those two traits aren't very common these days."

"I'm gonna give him a pass, cause this's been a constant ever since I met him before the Festival." Tetsutetsu remarked.

"I'll give him a pass too." Kendo agreed. "I heard about how he treated the others during the side games, and it matches with what's going on here."

"What happened during the side games exactly?" Awase asked.

"During the scavenger hunt, he was supposed to find an attractive girl. But instead of going for any of his own classmates, he went to the 1-B girls first." Itsuka explained.

"He also congratulated me and my group for winning the ball race." Shoda added.

"Jeez. Okay, maybe he actually is a nice guy." Tsuburaba gave in to reason.

"I'm glad that he is." Komori commented.

"Same here." Tokage agreed.

"Ditto." Yui also agreed.

Now that the match was over, the two fighters went their separate ways. Ibara walked back to the bleachers and was asked about what the two of them were talking about, so she explained what Sora did for her. After that, class 1-B could easily see why the school bent the rules for him.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST The Murderer's Eye]**

This is the place. There was no mistaking it. The darkness that the Figure felt was most prominent in this city. If they remembered the name correctly, it was called Hosu. It was a small city, nothing too notable here. If the dark presence wasn't here, then the Figure wouldn't even give this place a second thought. They looked down, watching as the city seemed to be bright and vibrant, yet there weren't any people in this specific part of it. Were they all removed from this part by the dark force, perhaps?

Suddenly, what looked like a task force had just drove through the empty streets and halted close by. A majority of the people in those vehicles were exiting them as the figure watched, from their spot on the rooftop. The group was probably some team of Heroes that was here for the same reason the figure was. There was one Hero however that seemed to stand out among the others. The leader maybe?

The Figure looked at this Hero, clad in armor, listening from a distance as the Hero spoke into what was probably his phone. "This is Ingenium. My sidekicks and I have reached the location that the Hero Killer was last spotted." Hero Killer? That's a bold title. The Hero continued. "Yes. I'll begin the search now."

Ingenium turned back towards his sidekicks and gave each of them their orders, organizing them into squads and then splitting them off to begin their search, or at the very least, make a perimeter around the area. Then, he ran off on his own when he finished giving out the orders. The Figure watched where this Hero was going, and decided to try a new method of tracking this Darkness. The Figure kept to the rooftops, staying out of sight as they followed the Hero.

"If you're gonna be here, then at least make yourself useful, as bait." The Figure thought as they kept close to Ingenium.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Cavalry Battle]**

Back at the Sports Festival, Sora was watching the next match, if it could even be called one. Fumikage Tokoyami was dealing with Mina Ashido, easily defeating her by attacking preemptively with Dark Shadow as soon as the match began. She was pushed out immediately from that and lost even quicker than Momo did. "Ashido is out of bounds!" Midnight announced. "Tokoyami will advance!"

While the crowd cheered on, 1-A was more or less looking at how versatile the edge lord of their class was with his quirk. "Whoa." Minoru started. "He won that battle super fast."

"Tokoyami's Dark Shadow is...so amazing." Asui commented, before noticing Ochako. "Ribbit? What's wrong, you still worried about Midoriya?"

"She said she had to perform surgery." Uraraka pointed out, looking worried for her friend.

"Recovery Girl's the best." Mineta replied, trying to make the girl feel better. "You've got nothing to worry about."

"Yeah. He's right." Tsuyu agreed.

Sora placed a hand on her shoulder and added his two cents. "I'm sure he'll be fine. I've been around him enough to know that."

That helped calm down Ohacko and she was able to focus on other things now.

**[Silence]**

Tenya Iida decided to leave the stands a few minutes ago. Sora remembered the class Rep saying something about calling his brother. Maybe that's what he was doing. But then again, this Ingenium guy was probably a busy guy. Hopefully he's not too busy.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Darkness in Heart]**

Back in Hosu, the Figure was still trailing Ingenium, and this idea of theirs seemed to be working. The Figure could feel the dark presents getting closer and closer as they trailed the Hero, unknowingly serving as their bait. The Figure was curious about this Hero Killer that these people were tracking. If the title has any actual weight behind it, then once this Hero finds their target, he'll be another corpse added to the pile that acts as proof behind the name.

Ingenium placed his hand on the side of his helmet. "Squad A, head North. Squad B, check the West side." The Hero ordered, still running as he gave those commands and received a roger from both squads. Sirens could be heard in the distance, as the police cars were surrounding this district, preventing anyone from entering or escaping, without being spotted.

The Figure could feel it. This Hero Killer was very close by. A very strong dark presence was felt in the alleyway that Ingenium had passed. "Back there." The Hero though aloud. That dark aura alerted Ingenium, as he skidded to a halt before jumping to the walls of two nearby buildings, using the engines on his arms to try and get the drop on it. "No doubt about it. It's him."

The Figure watched as the Hero landed in a dark alleyway, right where he needed to be. He turned to face his opponent. "I've found you! Hero Killer!" The Hero Killer looked at his prey, and now, it was time to see if he lived up to the title, as the two in the alleyway began their struggle.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Go Seize It]**

Back at the Sports Festival, The final match of the second round was underway. Eijiro Kirishima was on the offensive as Katsuki Bakugo was forced on the defense. The red haired boy went for a punch to the face, only to barely scratch the explosive student as he got blasted by an explosion, but it had no effect at all. "He countered!" Mic commentated.

"HA!" Eijiro taunted. "Nice try, but that's not gonna work on me Explosion Boy!" He went back on the offensive, swinging rapidly towards Katsuki's face as the boy was forced to dodge.

"Kirishima!" Tetsutetsu cheered his friendly rival on. "Do straight for his chin! HIS CHIN!"

"What, you're rooting for him now man?" Juzo pointed out.

What's wrong with a person encouraging their rival to get stronger? A question for another time as Sora paid attention to the match, as Bakugo kept trying to counter in the same spot, over and over again, but still not having an effect. "Bakugo's having a heck of a time dodging Kirishima's fierce attacks!" Mic commentated.

Izuku finally came back to the stands, watching from the entrance. "Whoa, Kacchan's on the defensive?" He started to mutter again. "I guess Kirishima's Quirk seems simple on the surface, but it's still effective."

Iida was the first to notice his friend and walked over to him. "Midoriya." He greeted. "I take it that your surgery must have gone well. I'm glad."

"Yeah, thank you." Izuku replied. "And it looks like Sora won against Shiozaki, while Tokoyami defeated Ashido."

"Yeah." Tenya confirmed. "Sora will be up against Todoroki after this match. I noticed him observe your match closely. He might have learned something from it."

Midoriya looked down, a bit saddened that he lost. "Yeah." He decided to change the subject. "Did Ingenium watch your match against Sora? He must be so proud of his little brother for fighting as hard as possible till the end."

"I'm not sure." Iida replied. "I called him earlier, but he was working."

"Oh, Sorry." Izuku apologized.

"No. It's for the best" Tenya responded. "When we do talk, maybe I'll get to tell him that I almost took out the winner of the tournament, early in the game."

Midoriya smiled, taking note that his friends had full confidence in Sora winning this tournament, and that he was fine losing to the Keyblade wielder. The two were pulled back into reality when an explosion was heard and Mic announced. "WOHAA! Bakugo is countering again, but what's this? It seems to be working this time!"

Eijiro was in pain from that last attack, as Katsuki spoke up. "You've been straining to keep your whole body rock hard for this whole fight, right? But that means you're overusing your quirk. And sooner or later you'll fall apart!" The explosive boy then began sending out a barrage of point blank blasts at his opponent, smiling and letting out a war cry as he continued to batter Kirishima over and over again.

"Too much!" Eijiro grunted, as the attack was overwhelming him, ripping pieces of his gym outfit off while he was losing the strength needed to keep both his quirk, and his guard up.

"The finishing blow! DIE!" Bakugo yelled out as he swung his arm and let out one final explosion that sent his opponent back, knocking the red head out. "There. Now I understand why you were trying to avoid a drawn out match with me."

"Kirishima has been knocked out!" Midnight stated. "Bakugo is the winner!"

**[Silence]**

"What are you doing idiot!?" Tetsutetsu called out. "I thought you had more guts than that Kirishima!"

"With that vicious Carpet Bombing, Bakugo advances to the third round." Mic announced. "Ladies and Gentleman, our Final Four!" The screen showed Shoto Todoroki, Sora, Fumikage Tokoyami, and Katsuki Bakugo in that order.

The crowd cheered as Sora got himself up and began walking to the exit, now noticing both Izuku and Iida. "Hey Izuku!" The semifinalist called out. "You look like you're back to 90%."

Midoriya lightly chuckled. "Yeah, the surgery went well, so I should be okay for now."

"Well hey, you did what you said you'd do." Sora pointed out. "That's what matters, and I couldn't be any more proud of you."

Tenya was slightly confused, but decided not to question what his classmate meant. "While I can understand you wanting to see how your friend is doing, your match is up next Sora. It's best to prepare for it, especially since you're up against Todoroki." He reminded Sora.

The Keyblade wielder's face was a bit more serious than usual. "Yeah. I know." The Keyblade wielder replied. "To be honest, I'm kinda nervous about that."

"You're nervous about fighting Todoroki?" Izuku was surprised. "But, you've never been nervous about fighting anyone."

"Well It's not that I'm nervous about fighting him." Sora corrected. "I'm just more concerned about what I have to do to win, without going overboard."

Those words shocked Iida. "If you're worried about going overboard, then I'm curious just how strong you actually are. I know you were holding back against both myself and Shiozaki, but thinking about you doing that against Todoroki?"

"I'm not planning on holding back against him." Sora stated. "In fact, I'm gonna fight with something that I've never shown you guys." Before Sora could say anything else, he realized that he needed to get ready for the fight. "You'll see it when I start the fight, just watch okay." He started to run after that, leaving the two boys to question what their friend meant.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST People Always Reaching For The Top]**

Back in Hosu...it was messy. It could hardly even be called a fight. The Hero Killer wasn't harmed in the slightest, and Ingenium was butchered, laying in a puddle of his own blood. The Hero Killer definitely lived up to his title. The Figure was about to leave, but they heard something interesting.

The Hero Killer spoke. "Fame...Money...That's what all you who call yourselves Heroes are really after." He took a step forward, crushing a small device as he continued his speech. "But you bastards are not Heroes...except 'him' The only one with permission to kill me." He looked down at his handiwork as he finished his talk, saying "All Might is worthy."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Brawl]**

The Figure was now interested in sticking around. Not only that, but maybe this person could help tighten the loose screws in Shigaraki's skull. They descended the rooftop, landing silently behind the Hero Killer, then spoke up. "So you're the darkness that I felt."

The Hero Killer turned their head, looking at this new potential threat. Mystery surrounded this person as their face was hidden under a hood, their body completely covered by a coat, gloves and boots covering the hands and feet, making this person completely unidentifiable. The Hero Killer quickly swiped his sword, flinging the blood off of the blade and pointing it towards the Figure. "Another false Hero, one of this Fake's sidekicks perhaps?"

"I'm not a Fake, nor am I a Hero." The Figure corrected the blood licker. "In fact, I'm looking for people like you, who dwell in the darkness, destroying the light that shines so bright, that it blinds the people who live without a care, and cast shadows over the ones who wish to change that way of life." The Figure had the Hero Killer's attention, but then held their hand forward. "But first." They summoned their weapon, a Key shaped sword with a very unique design, then got into a battle stance. "Show me what you can do."

The Hero Killer didn't hesitate and blitzed toward the Figure, ready to make a kill. He swung the blade horizontally at his new target, but the Figure could read the attack, blocking it with ease. The Hero Killer used his free hand to grab a knife from his side and attempt to slash at close range, but The figure flicked their wrist and pushed their attacker back.

The Hero Killer threw the knife towards the figure, while tossing their sword in the air, grabbing another pair of knives as he did so. He watched as the Figure grabbed the knife with one hand and tilted their head up to look at the sword. He went on the attack, throwing the other two blades towards the Figure, only to have both blades bounce off the Key shaped sword, and back towards him.

He grabbed both of them and then threw one back again. The Figure retaliated by throwing the knife they caught before, letting it hit the blade that was coming towards them. They then noticed that the Hero Killer was above them, throwing the other blade in his hands downward. It missed, but the Figure was keeping their eyes on it, and that's what gave the man time to grab their sword in the air and come down towards his opponent ready to force the Figure to the ground.

The Figure veered to the left at the last possible second, letting the Hero Killer miss with the initial stab, but still attempted to attack with another blade, slashing at the Figure once, before the sword had stabbed into the ground. The Hero Killer let go of the sword and then drew another knife as he attempted a crossed slash across the neck of the Figure, only for them to duck and kick the Hero Killer back, allowing him to grab his sword and pull it out of the ground with his momentum, then land back on his feet.

The two of them exchanged looks, but then they both heard sirens getting closer towards their location, footsteps were being heard, as multiple people were calling out for Ingenium, looking for the Hero, before the Hero Killer could get away, a portal opened behind him, and it distracted him for a short enough time to get kicked into it by the Figure, who then followed suit, closing it afterwards.

The two of them were now on a nearby rooftop. The Hero Killer kicked himself back up and quickly observed his surroundings, before looking back at his assailant. The Figure let the Hero Killer check where they were, simply watching this fanatical blood drinker's actions. They then snapped their fingers and spoke up. "Your skill with blades is notable, but only above average at best. It makes me question how you were able to beat that Hero clad in armor, but you probably have some quirk to help out with that."

The Hero Killer watched as the Figure unsummoned their weapon and then opened a portal behind them. "Don't go too far." They requested. "My 'boss' will probably want to see you soon." They stepped through and it vanished.

**[Silence]**

Back at the Arena, Izuku got back to the bleachers and his friends noticed. "Deku!" Ochako called out.

"Hi Midoriya." Tsu greeted the boy. "It looks like your surgery went okay."

"Yeah." Izuku stated as he sat down next to Uraraka. "Recovery Girl healed me up enough to walk."

"Sure, but shouldn't you be taking it easy?" Ochako mentioned, worried about her friend.

"I want to watch these matches in person." Midoriya explained. "This is where everyone's efforts were finally gonna pay off." He looked at Uraraka and then smiled. "Besides, what kind of friend would I be to Sora if I miss half his matches?"

That made Ochako smile too as the two of them looked down at the arena.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST I Don't Need Pretend Friends]**

"The first match of the Semifinals!" Present Mic announced. "Both have shown to be insanely powerful and creative with their quirks, making this a battle of elites! From the Hero Course, Sora!" The Keyblade wielder looked determined. "Verses, his classmate, Shoto Todoroki!" The son of Endeavor looked calm, yet somewhat impatient. Both fighters were sizing each other up, even though they both had two matches before, they were still holding back most of the time, so there were still tricks up each of their sleeves. "Start!" Mic announced.

Shoto decided to speak up. "Summon you blade."

Sora was slightly surprised. "You're letting me get ready?"

"It's only fair." Todoroki explained. "I have enough respect towards you to allow myself this handicap."

The Keyblade wielder closed his eyes and smiled, then looked at his opponent. "Shoto." He called out, getting the full attention of his opponent. "As a sign of respect, and...as a token of thanks..." He raised his hand forward, summoning his weapon, but unlike before, the particles around his hand were not white light, but dark purple mist like particles, then the Oblivion was formed in his hand. "I'll fight you for real."

**And now, many things have happened. Tomura is getting advice from the figure to look for recruits, as well as obstacles, The Hero Killer strikes and is tested by The Figure, Sora gains the respect of class 1-B (Minus an ****unconscious**** Monama) Oblivion is now going to make it's first public debut, and we haven't even started the fight. I originally was going to finish writing this chapter last Sunday, but I was busy recovering from the MHA Manga chapter, (Won't spoil for Anime onlys) so I took a break from writing, but now I'm finished with this chapter and I'll do the next one later. Hope you enjoyed, and until I decide to upload again ;)**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**[Play KH 2.5 Remix OST Fate Of The Unknown]**

There was silence all around. Everyone was just staring at the blade in Sora's hand. Unlike the Kingdom Key that was cartoonish in design, Oblivion screamed dark all over it. Only two other students had seen this sword before. Katsuki Bakugo was one of them, and he was furious over the fact that IcyHot was the first person to be considered worthy of fighting against that sword, and not him.

The other student who knew about its existence, was standing in the arena with Sora. Shoto remembered seeing his classmate use it against All Might back at U.S.J. for a short time, but he didn't see much. Now he had to go up against it. He couldn't afford to take any chances, so he had to strike hard and fast in order to win.

The ice user launched a barrage towards his target, but Sora had met the attack head on, hopping back and twirling Oblivion in his hands, before pouncing forward and cutting straight through the attack, shredding the ice in almost an instant. Sora then jumped up and casted three fire spells towards Todorroki, who rolled out of the way to dodge the first two. He then placed an ice wall in front of him to block the third one. The wall was blasted away from the fireball, and the other two were circling back around to make another run towards their target.

Shoto made another, much stronger ice wall to block the other two attacks, stopping one of them successfully, but he was open to attack from his opponent, who ran towards him and swung at the ice user's left side, slamming him into his own ice wall and breaking it, letting the final fireball hit the right side of his ribs.

The ice user was still recovering from the attack and didn't have enough time to react when Sora bombarded him with a strong 6 hit combo, launching the boy towards the edge, only being saved by an ice wall made at the last second to catch himself. He took a moment to recover, but when he looked up, another fireball was closing in on him. He rolled out of the way and let the attack destroy the ice barrier that was behind him.

When Todoroki stopped rolling, he launched another ice barrage towards Sora, but the swordsman easily avoided it, running to the side. After that, Shoto did another barrage in the direction that his opponent was heading, attempting to cut the Keyblade wielder off. Sora had stopped in his tracks and was now in between two ice clusters and the one who made them, in center.

Todoroki got himself ready to continue attacking, positioning himself to make a barrage that would cover the entire area he boxxed Sora into, but the Keyblade wielder had a different play in mind, using his flowmotion to blitz past Shoto and strike the ice user in the back, launching the boy into the center of the area that was boxxed off.

The swordsman wasn't done yet though, and he kept his flowmotion on, deciding to take advantage of the environment that was created by his enemy. Sora launched himself towards one of the many stalagmites and latched the end of Oblivion onto it, using the ice to rotate his body and build up momentum before blitzing towards the one who made the ice and slam his sword onto Todoroki's left side.

The attack caused the ice user to reel to the side from the force, but that was just the beginning. Sora stayed in his flowmotion and went to the other ice cluster, repeating the action and slamming Oblivion onto his right arm, striking the joint in the elbow to make sure that he didn't break it. The swordsman repeated this action, over and over again, hitting Shoto's body parts in this specific order, his left shin, the right side of his ribs, his back, his stomach, his left thigh, his right shoulder, his chest.

Each strike was getting faster and faster as the barrage went on, and Todoroki was forced to his knees, with both his hands on the ground. Sora went for one more strike to slam his opponent into the floor, but the son of Endeavor had enough strength to freeze the ground around him, and was lucky enough to catch Sora's feet. He looked up and noticed his situation, deciding not to waste any time and make more ice around Sora, covering everything except the swordsman's head.

Shoto struggled to get himself back up, as he spoke up. "You weren't joking when you said you were going to take this fight seriously." He was about halfway back onto his feet. "That power and speed was nothing like before. Not even I could react to it, but this fight is over."

It was then that the ice user noticed something unbelievable. The ice around Sora was starting to crack rather quickly, and the spiky haired fighter was almost freed from his cold prison. Todoroki made more ice around the boy, but that only slowed him down for a few seconds. The Keyblade wielder broke all the ice that was on him and slid to the side, dodging any extra ice that was heading towards him. And worst of all for Shoto, Sora wasn't affected by the cold at all.

Sora pointed Oblivion towards Todoroki and casted a Blizzard spell, making a small ice trail behind it as it went straight for Shoto. The ice user moved to his left, but he wasn't able to dodge it completely, as the right half of his body was frozen from the neck down. Todoroki was stuck in place, and was now very worried. He looked at where Sora was and saw the boy sliding on the ice path directly towards him. He closed his eyes and held his left arm in front of his face to protect it.

Sora jumped over Shoto and didn't attack the boy at all, landing on his feet behind his opponent and looking a bit annoyed. He then noticed Midnight raising her hand, and she started to speak. "Todoroki has..."

**[Silence]**

"He can get out of this!" Sora called out to Midnight, stopping her from stopping the match. "Just give him a minute!" He looked back at Shoto, and spoke to him. "We both know you can get out of this."

Todoroki struggled, trying to move his right side, but he couldn't do anything. "I...can't break it." He spoke up, his breath visible from the cold.

"You know that's not what I meant Shoto." Sora stated. The ice user looked back at him as he continued to talk. "I'm giving you everything I've got right now, so I was hoping that you'd give me everything you had."

"I...can't just..." Todoroki started, but he was cut off.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Forever No.2]**

"Look, Shoto." Sora started. "Whatever personal issue is causing you to not use your fire, you have to let that go, or at the very least, bury it down when you're fighting, so that you don't waste your potential as a Hero."

"What are you..." The ice user started. "Talking about?"

"Izuku told me that you had some personal issues, nothing specific." Sora explained, making sure that he wasn't loud enough to be heard by the audience. "And I also overheard your conversation with your father before the match against Sero, so I can only guess that it's family related." Todoroki was visibly shocked. "Before you had your match with Midoriya, he came to me, asking for advice on how to help you, and I gave him some advice. And since you used your fire back on his match, I can only guess it worked." He spoke up, making sure that the audience could hear him. "So why won't you use your flames against me!? I'm respecting your strength, so you should respect mine!"

Shoto was deep in thought, looking unsure of what to do, contemplating what was just spoken to him. His left arm was starting to droop down and his eyes were closed. He was about to give up the fight, but was suddenly brought back to reality when he heard a voice from the bleachers.

**[Silence]**

"COME ON TODOROKI!" It was Izuku, screaming from the top of his lungs, surprising the entire class. "DON'T GIVE UP! DO YOUR BEST!"

Though the class didn't understand why Midoriya was cheering for Shoto and not his friend, Sora knew why and silently thought, "Thank's Izuku."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Nevertheless Go Beyond]**

Todoroki's eyes were open once more, and hot air began to form around him. The ice on his right side was rapidly melting into steam and suddenly, flames had burst from Shoto's left side. He stood back up and turned around, looking at his opponent with reinvigorated determination.

Sora smiled and spoke up. "Yes!" He shouted. "Use that power! Remember what he said to you! That fire is yours and yours alone to shape! Don't think about anything else, other than this moment!" He gripped the hilt of his blade tightly as he got himself ready to continue.

The fire user ended up smiling as well, telling his opponent. "Both of you are insane. It's no wonder why you two are friends." The flames and ice on his body mirrored what he looked like in his last battle, but this time, Endeavor wasn't screaming at his son, allowing the boy to forget about him much easier. "So I suppose the real fight begins now?"

"Yeah, and now I can go 100%!" Sora replied, as he then released a huge surge of energy from his body, enveloping himself in light for a brief second. Once the light faded, his clothes were now a different color and had a new design. He was in pitch black clothes with a white outline. The Kanji for Darkness was now imprinted on his pant legs, and he was slightly glowing dark purple. He was now in his Dark Form. "Let's make this the best match of the tournament!"

Both fighters look at eachother, sizing up their opponent, figuring out how they were going to end the fight. But regardless of who won, it was going to be a spectacular battle that wouldn't be topped by anything else. The two fighters noticed that the teachers weren't stepping in, so they could just focus on the match. Now the real fight begins.

Shoto launched an ice barrage bigger than the one he used against Sero, blasting it towards Sora, but the Keyblade wielder met the attack head on, spinning Oblivion in front of him like a saw blade, cutting down all the ice that was in front of him. The spiky haired boy activated his flowmotion and blitzed towards the ice that wasn't destroyed, pushing himself off of it and onto another and another to build up more speed and throw off Todoroki, but the flame user wasn't gonna fall for the same trick twice.

The son of Endeavor used his left side and blasted the entire area in front of him, setting that entire section in the arena ablaze as the ice surrounding him melted, and the cold air around him began to heat up and expand. Shoto held his hand forward and put even more heat in his flames, executing the exact same move that he used against Midoriya.

Another explosion was made, but there were no cement walls stopping this one, so it hit its target. Once the smoke cleared though, the audience and Todoroki were shocked to see Sora, in a cracked barrier made of purple light and black chains. The swordsman unsummoned the barrier and then looked at his opponent, ready to make his move. He pointed the blade forward and called out "My turn!"

The Keyblade wielder charged forward, going for a frontal attack to finish the fight. Shoto made an ice wall behind him and then froze the entire ground of the arena, but Sora used his Finishing Leap move, jumping up and slamming Oblivion into the ground below him, causing the floor under him to break from the force while also pushing Sora back into the air for the time he needed. Todoroki then used his flames to try and burn his opponent in the air, but the Keyblade wielder used his flowmotion to close the distance, twirling Oblivion into a reverse grip before slamming it into Shoto's stomach. The force of the attack had shattered the ice wall behind him as Sora announced the move, "ZANTETSUKEN!"

**[Silence]**

Todoroki was sent flying out of the arena and hit the wall of the amphitheater. Sora's clothes went back to normal as he powered down, no longer needing the form as he then began panting from slight exhaustion. This was his toughest match yet. He then heard Midnight call out. "Todoroki is...out of bounds! Sora advances to the finals!"

**[Play KH DDD OST World Of Dream Drops]**

The winner of the match didn't strike a pose or wave this time. Instead he ran over towards his defeated opponent to help him out. Sora had just managed to get to Shoto in time before he collapsed to the ground, catching him beforehand and wrapping his arm over the Keyblade wielder's shoulders. "You okay?" He asked.

"Y...Yeah." The flame user replied, leaning on the boy. "I didn't expect you...to be so strong."

"Well I usually don't show off my strength unless I have to." Sora stated. "I also only got this strong because of the second wave of the Villain attack."

Todoroki had slightly huffed at that response, replying with "Then it's no wonder that you were able to hold out long enough until the Pros rescued you."

Sora smiled at that response. "Come on." He said, starting to escort his friend out of the area and towards an exit. "Let's get you to Recovery Girl, Shoto." The flame user nodded and let his opponent help him get to the nurse's office.

The crowd cheered for Sora, but certain people were silent. Endeavor was speechless that his masterpiece was beaten at his best by a boy who was also holding back, and Class 1-A finally saw Sora at full power and were now voicing their opinions.

"What the heck even is he?" Hanta asked, looking very pale.

"Holy crap dude." Eijiro said dumbfoundedly. "He took out Todoroki easily."

"Yeah." Mashirao agreed. "He even used his fire, but he still couldn't beat Sora."

"What was with that sword?" Kyoka wondered. "Does it have its own perks or something?"

"Compared to the one he normally uses, that one seemed to make him physically stronger." Momo inferred.

"Y-Yeah, l-like he needed a strength boost to begin with." Denki pointed out.

"I'm more concerned with what happened near the end." Fumikage spoke up. "That form he was in, when he tapped into it, he somehow gave off the presence that I feel when I use Dark Shadow."

"You think that sword helps him summon dark powers Tokoyami?" Rikido questioned.

"It's possible." Tenya remarked. "We don't know the limit of Sora's quirk, so anything is possible at this point."

"Oh man." Toru said. "He really was holding back a lot of power back at the hero training."

"I don't think that's entirely true." Izuku explained. "If this really was Sora's full power, then why wouldn't he have used that against the Heartless back at U.S.J.? Not only that, but he doesn't seem to prefer using it when it obviously gives him an advantage. Aside from being considerate towards his opponents, he probably didn't want to use that sword because he can't control his strength output with it."

"That didn't stop him from using it on Todoroki though." Ochako reminded her friend.

"They're the two strongest people in our class when it comes to quirks and how they use them." Mezo chimed in.

"Ribbit." Tsuyu added. "Maybe Sora thought Todoroki could take his full strength after what happened with you two, Midoriya?"

"Geez. Talk about an amazing fight though." Mina praised.

"Yeah." Minoru added his two cents. "Amazingly terrifying! What did he do to get that strong?!"

Izuku, Iida, Uraraka, and Katsuki each knew how he got that strong, Midoriya more than the others, but the four of them kept to themselves. Fumikage and Yaoyorozu remembered the marks on Sora's body, but they also stayed quiet, as to respect the boy's privacy. After that was said and done, another break was needed to fix the arena once more.

**[Silence]**

After taking Todoroki to the nurse's office and letting Recovery girl do her thing, Sora and he began walking back to the stands, but the flame user stopped the Keyblade wielder about halfway to their destination. Sora had a feeling that this would happen and he leaned against the wall across from his friend, letting the ice user gather his thoughts.

"What did Midoriya tell you?" Shoto started with that.

"He just said you were going through personal stuff." Sora answered. "He didn't go into detail about anything at all."

Todoroki had leaned back against the wall across from Sora as he tried to figure out how to respond to that. "It's...not something that I...like discussing."

"Then how about I start?" Sora interrupted, catching the boy off guard. "Maybe it'll be easier for you to talk if you know a little of my dark side."

Shoto looked at the Keyblade wielder, unsure about this idea, but he didn't say anything to stop him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sora said as he took Todoroki with him to his waiting room. "Okay then." He took off his gym top and let Todoroki see all of his battle damage, before telling him, "Pick a scar."

**[Play KH Re:Coded OST Roxas]**

Todoroki never really paid attention to his classmates when they suited up in their Hero costumes, both out of respect for people's privacy, and because he really just didn't care, so he never really got to see Sora's upper body uncovered. It was...damaged. And Shoto got to see every angle. Claw marks all over his back and sides, a scar in the center of his chest that looked like it came from a blade stabbing him, but what got his attention the most was the burn marks around his neck.

"Those burns around your neck." The boy selected.

"Jeez. That's a story." Sora replied, before gathering his thoughts, wanting to make sure that he told the story correctly. "Ok. A very long time ago, way before I came here, I was looking for one of my friend's named Riku, who was missing for a year, but a group of people wanted to use my Quirk for their own needs. They forced me to achieve their goals by kidnapping my other friend Kairi, sending countless amounts of Heartless wherever I went, attacking me and innocent bystanders at random, and toying with my emotions so I would want to go after them. I eventually managed to find out where they were holding Kairi and I attempted to rescue her with a group of Heroes, but Riku was there and had broken her out first. We found each other somewhere in the stronghold and worked together to take down the Organization before they could destroy us. Riku and I were the ones who fought the leader at the time. A Villain named Xemnas who was trying to make himself immortal. I fought him alone for a bit before Riku joined in and helped me defeat him for good. During the battle I had by myself with him, he used his Light Manipulation quirk to make two heated red rods and burn the skin on my neck when I was too slow to block his attack."

Though drastically different in many ways, Todoroki somewhat connected with Sora's tale. Both of them were used by someone else for their Quirks. Both of them were isolated from the people they cared about during the times they needed to be with those people. And both of them had gotten burnt flesh that permanently reminded them of the experience.

After hearing that, he felt both angry, yet relieved. He was furious that there were other people who would do horrible things to people so young, but he was also relieved because he wasn't alone. Sora had an understanding, though it was a small one, of what Shoto had been through, and it made him feel a bit more comfortable around the spiky haired boy.

"I think...You might be the right person to talk to about what I've been through." Todoroki said. Sora looked at him, a bit curious, but very patient. Letting the son of Endeavor continue. "I think I'm ready to talk about my issues with you."

"Just tell me what you're comfortable with saying Shoto." Sora replied. "Don't say anything you don't want to talk about."

"I'm okay with that." Todoroki agreed.

**[Play KH2.5 Remix OST Roxas]**

"Sora." He started. "Have you ever heard of Quirk Marriages?"

"I read about them." Sora replied, not liking where this is going.

"I'm an offspring of that." Shoto explained. "My father wanted to make me in order to surpass All Might." Sora wanted to ask why, but he didn't want to talk until he got the whole story, so he just let the boy continue. "After I was born and my Quirk manifested, my old man began to brutally train me to the point where it led to abuse. My mother tried to stop him, but she would also get abused if she ever got in the way. I was isolated from my siblings, so I could only go to her for comfort, but eventually my mother was so traumatized by him, that when she saw just my left side once, she attacked me by pouring boiling water on my face."

"That explains the scar." Sora remarked in a somber tone.

Todoroki just nodded and then continued. "I always viewed my left side as an extension of him, and because of that, I refused to use it in combat, just to spite him."

"I don't blame you for seeing it that way." Sora commented.

"Huh...weird." The ice user thought aloud.

"What's weird?" Sora wondered.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Can't Look in the Eyes of Serenity]**

Shoto looked down, on the surface of the table, wondering about something before he spoke up. "When I told Midoriya this story, I felt nothing but anger and regret." Sora nodded to this as he continued speaking. "But...when I told you this story, I felt more...relaxed, like...like I was getting something off my chest."

Sora responded. "Well...Why did you tell Izuku that story anyway?"

"The reason was so he could understand why I wanted to beat him without my fire." Todoroki recalled.

"And then you told me because..." Sora started, gesturing to Shoto to finish what he said.

It took awhile for him to answer. He looked at Sora when he said "Because...Because I think you could relate to me better than other people, at least...by a small amount."

"Really?" Sora replied. "Okay. I can kinda see that." Todoroki was confused about that answer until the Keyblade wielder elaborated. "We both have been hurt by people we looked up to. Me by Riku, and you by your mother. We both were isolated from people we cared about. Me from Kairi and you from your siblings. And we both have been scarred by these events. Yours is on your face, while mine are...well everywhere."

"But why only kinda." Shoto asked, still confused.

"Well, I don't exactly have a family to go back to, but you do." Sora said.

Todoroki was shocked to hear that. "Wait, then how are you still so positive, after everything you've been through?" He questioned.

"Hey. Just because I had to fight for my life ever since my Quirk manifested, doesn't mean my life was all doom and gloom." Sora pointed out. "I still had Kairi and Riku when I needed them. I made even more friends with the Heroes who helped me out of those tough spots, and I was happy with them."

Shoto had to process that for a minute before he asked Sora one last thing. "Do you...still get angry when you think about this organization?"

"Nope." The Keyblade wielder replied.

"How?" The fire user wondered.

"Because I choose not to think about them." Sora explained. "I won't ever forget the Villain Organization, or what they did to me, but I just don't let those memories distract me from what I need to do."

"And what is it that you want to do?" Todoroki questioned.

"To help people in any way I can." Sora answered with a smile. "Make them feel better when they're down, save them from danger if they're stuck. Make everywhere I go a better place, no matter how big or small of a difference."

Shoto ended up looking up at the ceiling, deep in thought. After a while of silence he said. "Thank you Sora, for understanding me, and for helping me out." He stood up and walked over to the door, but turned back and said one last thing. "It might take some time, but I think I know what I need to do to become the Hero I want to be."

Sora put his gym top back on and replied. "Anytime. After all, that's what friends do." They both left the room together.

**[Silence]**

While in the hallway, Todoroki asked his new friend a question. "So are you going to head back to the bleachers and wait for the next match?"

"No." The Keyblade wielder answered. "I already know who's gonna win, and I don't really want to see another one of my friends get beaten to the ground by Katsuki."

"What makes you so sure that Bakugo will win against Tokoyami's Dark Shadow?" Shoto questioned.

"Before the Cavalry Battle, Fumikage told me that his Quirk is weak against light." Sora informed his friend. "Katsuki's explosions are bright, his reaction time is faster than Dark Shadow, and Tokoyami only fights with his Quirk."

The ice user understood the reasoning, then asked "Then where are you going?"

"I'll head over to the stands out front and get something to eat. Probably get some stuff for the class while I'm at it." Sora replied. "Wanna come with?"

Todoroki paused before speaking up again. "Ok, I guess."

"Alright then!" the Keyblade wielder cheered. "Don't worry about paying for anything. I got it covered."

**[Play KH3 OST Metropolitan Maze (Day)]**

By the time the two boys got outside the next match was about to start. Outside the stadium, there were plenty of people who recognized both of them as they were walking by, crowding them and asking questions. It was pretty hard to get through until two Heroes on security stepped in to disperse the crowd.

"Hey, clear the road people!" Death Arms ordered as he politely, yet firmly pushed some people away.

"I know you're excited, but please give the students some room to walk." Kamui Woods instructed as he helped out with clearing a path. When the crowd finally dispersed, he turned to the two boys and already knew who they were. "I'm surprised to see both of you walking with each other after that match."

"Eh, we might have roughed eachother up a bit, but were all friends here." Sora replied. "Besides, even though it's a big deal, it's still a game, and the point of a game is to not take things too seriously."

"Is that so?" Death Arms interjected. "You boys sure looked serious during that match."

"Oh...well...uh..." Sora stuttered.

Shoto stepped in. "Just because we're friends doesn't mean we have to go easy on eachother."

"Ok. Fair point." He accepted the response. "Just try not to freeze, or blow up half the stadium next time."

"I understand sir." Todoroki replied, before asking Sora. "So what are you planning on getting here exactly?"

"Probably just another Dango, and maybe some Mochi." The Keyblade wielder answered.

"Grabbing some food before the next match?" Kamui Woods guessed. "The sweets stands are in the middle section to your left. I know because Mount Lady keeps going there in between matches."

"Thanks a bunch Kamui." Sora said as he walked off with Shoto, "You too Death Arms! Thanks for clearing a path for us!"

"No problem! Hey, good luck with the finals kid! I'm still rootin for ya!" Death Arms called out.

"I won't disappoint!" He cheerfully waved at the two who slightly waved back at him.

When the two were out of sight, Kamui Woods spoke up. "That kid really is something else."

"No kidding." Death Arms agreed. "Who'd have thought a twig like him could do so much crazy crap like that?"

"Well it just goes to show that looks can sometimes be deceiving." Kamui commented.

"Here here." Death Arms said, before the two went back to their duties.

**[Play KH ReChain of Memories OST Welcome to Wonderland]**

The two boys followed the directions given to them by Kamui and when they got there, a familiar female Pro had noticed the two and greeted them. "Well if it isn't the cinnamon roll that bought me sweets earlier." She complimented the Keyblade wielder. "And who'd have thought you'd be so strong too."

"Oh, hey!" Sora remembered who it was. "Mount Lady! How were those by the way."

"Oh just scrumptious." She replied. "What brings you out here anyway? I thought you'd be getting ready for the finals before the match is finished."

"I got time." Sora replied. "Besides, I can't fully concentrate on fighting when I'm hungry, so I came out to get some food with my friend here."

"I just decided to tag along." Todoroki informed her.

"What? You're not hungry?" Sora questioned.

"Not really." Shoto replied.

"But you skipped lunch earlier, and you've been doing so much today." Sora pointed out.

"I ate enough before I got here." Todoroki responded.

"You sure you don't want anything?" The Keyblade wielder asked. "I'm paying after all." The ice user shook his head to tell him no. "Well...too bad. I'm getting you something anyway. I'm that kind of friend."

Shoto just closed his eyes and accepted it, despite saying no thanks.

"Well how about I escort you two to the stands you need to get to." Mount Lady offered. "Lots of people around here might crowd around you two especially."

"You do have a point." Sora thought aloud. "Ok. Why not."

"Alrighty then." She stated. "Let's go get some sweet treats."

"Yeah!" Sora cheered while Todoroki was just watching this happen in front of him.

The first things the three got were some skewered dangos, 21 to be exact. 3 for them, and the other 18 for the rest of the class that would watch the final match. Next up the three went and got two boxes of rice cakes for the class, they then went and got a box of daifuku that Mount Lady took a piece from, and lastly a box of mizu yokan. After that was taken care of, the three were walking back to the stadium together.

"Thanks again for escorting us Mount Lady." Sora thanked her.

"It's the least I can do for you, since you bought me even more sweets." Mount Lady replied. "I didn't even ask you to do that."

"Well, you were drooling over at the dango stand, and I remember you saying you left your wallet in another costume, so I figured why not help you out again." Sora explained.

"And that is why you're an amazing little cinnamon roll in my eyes." She replied.

"Well, as long as I'm not your next meal, I can live with that." Sora joked, earning a giggle from her.

**[Play KH2.5 Remix OST Courage]**

Suddenly the three heard Midnight's voice on the big screen outside the stadium. As she announced. "Tokoyami gives up! Bakugo is the winner of this match!"

Mic then announced. "That means our final fight will be between Sora and Bakugo!"

Sora could see the angry determination in Katsuki's face as he looked first at the stands to see that he wasn't there, then towards the camera, as if he knew the Keyblade wielder was watching him.

"I guess you were right about the victor." Shoto commented.

Sora sighed and then responded. "Yep."

"You don't sound too excited." Mount Lady noted.

"He and I aren't exactly friends, so...yeah." Sora explained.

"Ah, rivals?" She guessed.

"Most likely." He answered. "Hey Shoto, can you get the sweets to the class while I go get ready?"

"Uh...sure." Todoroki answered. "Who gets what exactly?"

"Everyone gets a skewered dango, and then they share the daifuku and mizu yokan." Sora explained as he began to run off to go get ready.

"You want some help?" Mount Lady offered.

"I can carry this by myself." Shoto replied. "Besides, you'd probably eat half of the stuff before we got there." He then walked off.

"What? HEY!" She yelled out, before storming off.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Master Criminal]**

Back in Hosu. The Hero Killer was perched on the same rooftop he was before. The blade was still bathed in the blood of his last victim, who's name was Ingenium. Said Hero was being dragged out of the alleyway he was left to bleed out in by the police. The Hero Killer just watched this happen as he licked some blood off of his weapon.

"You haven't even noticed it have you?" He silently preached. "This warped society, admired by hypocrisy, and vanity. That's fine. I'll open your eyes, Heroes. You'll see the world that you've created."

As the Hero Killer was on high alert, due to his previous encounter with an unknown hooded figure, he pointed his blade behind him and looked in the direction of the very minute unnatural noise that was created in his vicinity. It was a purplish black void, similar though not the same as the one summoned by the figure he encountered. Out came an unfamiliar voice.

"Please, remain calm." The voice of Kurogiri requested. "We are of the same mind." This very slightly intrigued the man as he listened to the void. "I had been searching for you, Hero Killer Stain. I heard of your exploits and wanted to meet you in person, however my cohort in the black hood seemed to have found you first. I do apologize for any...altercations that they might have caused. I think you'd be interested in what I have to offer."

Back at the hideout, Tomura and the Figure were looking at an out of focus frame in a video that showed the Hero Killer. "Hero Killer, Stain." Shigaraki said aloud.

"That's him." The Figure confirmed.

"Well now. For once you've actually done something useful. My thanks." The white haired boy complimented.

"Yeah, sure." The Figure responded in an uncaring tone. Clearly the brat forgot about how they pulled him out of U.S.J. or about how they healed him and his friend, or the bit of advice he was given earlier by them, but fine. Just take the compliment, it's better than throwing the brat to the floor again for now.

**[Silence]**

Back at the Stadium, Shoto was walking towards the bleachers, until Katsuki stopped him. "Hey, IcyHot."

"It's Todoroki." The flame user responded.

"Where's That damn Toy Sword bastard?" Bakugo questioned. "He isn't in the waiting room."

"His name is Sora." Shoto corrected him. "And he told me that he was going to get ready, so check the waiting room again. Maybe you got there before he did."

Katsuki growled and just walked off, while Shoto continued to walk to the bleachers. When he got to the exit that led to them, he noticed Tenya walking in his direction, seemingly in a hurry. But the ice user remembered what Sora asked of him and got in front of the class rep.

"Iida." He spoke up.

"What is it Todoroki? I'm in a hurry." Tenya sounded stressed.

Shoto took out a skewered dango and gave it to him, catching the rep slightly by surprise. "Sora asked me to give these to the class, and you also look stressed." He explained. "That's all I needed to say."

"Well, thank you very much. I have to go now." Iida replied before heading out again, picking up the pace.

After that happened, Todoroki went back to the bleachers with his class and everyone noticed him.

"Hey Todoroki." Izuku greeted his classmate.

"Midoriya." Shoto spoke up, before handing him a dango. "Here."

"Huh? For me?" Izuku asked, wondering why Todoroki was giving him this.

"I have sweets for the whole class." Shoto said to 1-A, making everyone wonder if he was some impostor. "Sora bought them and asked me to give them to you all." That made the entire class understand. They then each got their own dango, and whoever wanted to eat the daifuku and mizu yokan had split it as evenly as they could. Shoto sat down next to Midoriya.

"Thanks for bringing us this stuff Todoroki." Mineta thanked him as he ate his dango.

"Yeah, really." Tsuyu agreed while Ochako nodded.

Shoto nodded and then looked over at Izuku. "Midoriya." He said, catching the boys attention. "I can see why you're so fond of Sora. He has a very positive influence on people." Shoto's hand was under his nose, obstructing the view of his mouth to everyone as he had a small smile. "He's a good friend."

Izuku smiled at that compliment and replied "Thank you Todoroki. I'm glad you like his personality."

"And...thanks for before." Shoto quietly said to him.

Midoriya nodded to that. And then the two looked down at the arena.

**[Play KH3 OST Blast Off]**

"Welcome to the final battle of the U.A. Sports Festival!" Mic announced. "In just a moment here, we'll see which first year comes out on top! Yes it all comes down to this folks!" The two finalists walked into the arena as he continued to commentate. "First up, the man who's explosive personality and quirk has beaten down the competition, from the Hero Course, Katsuki Bakugo!" Katsuki had a serious look on his face, knowing who he's up against. "Verses, the boy who's breezed through this tournament with a smile on his face, though he ain't smiling right now, also from the Hero Course, Sora!" Mic was right, Sora wasn't smiling, in fact he was also giving off a very serious look towards his opponent.

**[Play KH ReChain of Memories OST Face It]**

The audience was cheering, but certain people were just focused on the fight that was about to go down. Class 1-A, Shouta Aizawa, Class 1-B, Hitoshi Shinzo, Mei Hatsume, The teachers in the stands, and a good few pro Heroes both in the stadium and watching on their TVs or phones. "Now, BEGIN!" Mic announced.

The two finalists slowly walked, circling each other as Bakugo spoke up. "You better not hold back against me."

"Yeah, and what makes you think you've earned the right to tell me that." Sora responded.

"Cause if you don't," Katsuki's hands were making small explosions, as if to intimidate his opponent, though it didn't affect Sora in the slightest. "I'll beat your ass so bad that you'll regret not taking me seriously, Toy Sword."

Sora sighed, seeing that this fight was just gonna be annoying, rather than fun. He held his hand to the side and replied. "Your funeral, Short Fuse." He summoned Oblivion and got ready to fight, but Bakugo still looked dissatisfied.

"I said, don't hold back." He repeated. "Do the thing where your clothes change color."

Sora explained. "I can't."

Katsuki demanded to know. "Why not!?"

"I guess I'll explain it to you." Sora said, showing off Oblivion. "These swords aren't just weapons. They also stockpile energy that I can use to power myself up. I can only get that energy through combat, but once I tap into the energy, It all flows out at once, completely draining the blade. Since I used it on Shoto, It's out of energy."

Bakugo got the idea and grinned. "So you're telling me, that all I gotta do is beat you down enough, and then you'll be able to go full power." The explosive boy primed himself to attack. "FINE BY ME!" He blasted himself forward, screaming at the top of his lungs. "DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

**And now the chapter is complete. Sorry it took so long. I haven't had any ****free time**** due trying to keep clean and running low on supplies for the ****quarantine****, so I had to restock. So yeah, Next chapter will finish off the Sports Festival and then start heading into the Hero Killer Ark. Hope you guys liked the little bit of friendship building with Sora and Shoto during Katsuki and Fumikage's match. Until I decide to upload again. ;)**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Bombing King]**

Sora saw it coming and jumped to the side to avoid the attack, but Katsuki used his quirk to correct himself and get right in Sora's face, stretching his arm forward and letting his quirk do the rest to his opponent, but the Keyblade wielder managed to lean back enough to avoid the blast and then use the momentum to do a backwards cartwheel in an attempt to kick Bakugo, as well as get himself back on his feet a good distance away.

The explosive boy used his free hand to blast himself out of the way of the kick and then corrected himself once more, gunning for Sora as he just got back onto his feet. Katsuki held his hand back and then moved it in an upward circular motion with his quirk activated, ripping the ground beneath them apart and letting debris fly in Sora's direction, which the boy blocked easily.

Smoke was in between the two of them, so neither of the fighters could see each other for now. Sora made the first move by throwing Oblivion forward, letting it clear out the smoke with the force, only to see that Bakugo wasn't there. He looked around but couldn't see him, then he felt a pair of hands grab his shoulder and some of his hair. Katsuki used the smoke as a distraction to get in the air and get the jump on him.

"You better go all out on me!" He yelled out as he held onto Sora."Cause that's the only way I'm gonna let this match end!" He got behind him and used his strength to throw him over his shoulders.

Sora resummoned Oblivion and jammed it into the ground to stop himself, then looked to see Bakugo blitzing towards him, ready to attack once more. Once the explosive boy was in his face and sending out his next attack, the Keyblade wielder rolled out of the way and then slammed his weapon into Katsuki's ribs, launching him back a bit, but Bakugo used his explosions to slow himself to a stop and flip himself onto his feet. He then went on the attack once more.

The crowd was cheering like crazy, and Class 1-A was impressed to see that Katsuki was keeping Sora on the back foot.

"Sora's being pushed back?" Izuku said, shocked. "I knew Kacchan was amazing, but this is something else. I've never seen him fight so seriously before."

"Those two seem to have it out for each other." Shoto stated. "At least Bakugo does for Sora."

Back at the fight, Katsuki was charging straight for his opponent and getting ready for an attack, but Sora decided to go for one of his own before Bakugo could try it, thrusting Oblivion forward in a stabbing motion. The explosive boy saw it coming and extended both of his arms towards the ground, launching himself upward at an amazing speed, before adjusting his arms to do the same thing again, launching himself down to the ground, behind his opponent, and going for an attack, but Sora had spun himself around and struck Katsuki's wrist, forcing the explosive sweat to miss its target. Sora then swiped his blade again, but Bakugo had jumped back, getting some distance between the two and then shaking his stricken wrist for a second, before getting ready to go again.

Sora decided to go on the attack this time and casted a Blizzard spell, letting it speed towards Katsuki, who just held both his hand forward and let out a large explosion, stopping the spell before it reached him. While the smoke was there, Sora used the ice trail made by it to slide into the smoke, but Bakugo heard him coming, sending another explosion forward to stop his opponent's advance.

The blast cleared out most of the smoke and destroyed some of the arena in front of him, but Sora was out of Katsuki's sight. He checked above him and noticed a water blast was a few feet away from him and closing in fast. He ducked under it and used his quirk to blast himself away from the splash zone, then looked at where it came from to see two more water blasts coming towards him.

He blasted himself over the first one, then aimed his wrists towards the last one and let out another big explosion to destroy it, turning most of it into steam while the rest of the water splashes to the ground around him. Sora had landed right behind him and attempted to attack but Bakugo reacted fast enough to make an explosion behind him to push his opponent back.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST The Power Of Endeavor]**

"What a spectacle!" Present Mic commentated. "The fighters seem to be evenly matched right now! I'm on the edge of my seat, and the battle only just started!"

In the arena, Katsuki had released a sigh, the steam around his mouth being pushed away by his breath. He took a second to breath in before he stared directly at his opponent, noticing how the Keyblade wielder was in perfect condition, and it pissed him off. "You better stop screwing around." He growled.

"Excuse me?" Sora replied. "I told you already, I can't access..."

"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME DUMBASS!" Bakugo yelled out. "But I can tell you're still pulling your punches against me!"

Back in the stands, Aizawa points something out to everyone. "Bakugo's trying to provoke his opponent into going all out against him in order to properly gauge his strength. Seeing as his opponent has been holding back against everyone else, only going full strength against Todoroki at the tail end of their match, he wants to beat Sora at his best, to show that he's the strongest."

"Good to know, so then why not Sora just grant his request and just knock him out like he did Todoroki?" Mic wondered.

"You saw what happened to him after Sora went full strength." Aizawa explained. "It took a single blow from him to not only knock Todoroki through his ice wall and out of the ring, but also launch him into the wall of the stadium and almost knock him out. Sora doesn't know if Bakugo can take his full strength, so he's pulling his punches to make sure that he doesn't accidentally injure or kill his opponent."

In the stands, 1-A was concerned.

"I get why Sora would want to hold back, but Bakugo's not gonna let him do that." Eijiro said.

"But Mr. Aizawa is right about Sora potentially killing him if he does go all out." Momo reiterated.

"What do you think, Deku?" Ochako asked her friend.

"Kacchan's the kind of person who seeks a total victory." Izuku explained. "He refuses to have anything less than that. In a simpler term, he's a perfectionist when it comes to his expectations in combat."

"So he won't allow the match to end unless Sora goes full power against him and he wins." Shoto summarized.

"Well...yeah." Midoriya confirmed.

Back in the arena, Bakugo spoke up again. "You bastard! I'll tell you what happens if you treat me like fodder. I'll kill you! I don't want there to be any doubt that I'm the best of the best at the Festival! That's only gonna happen if you come at me as hard as you can, right now! There's no point if you don't fight me with the same power you used against IcyHot and those bastards at U.S.J.! You know how strong I was back then, and I've only gotten better ever since! If you don't want to win this, then why are you even here!?" He ran towards Sora. "SHOW EVERYONE YOU'RE TRYING TO DESTROY ME!"

The crowd was silent and just observed Sora, who was gritting his teeth, and looked like he just ran out of patience for his opponent. He gripped Oblivion as tightly as he could and then looked towards Katsuki with the same pissed off expression that he made back when the two had their argument. "You want that?! FINE THEN!"

**[Silence]**

Sora blitzed forward and struck his opponent in the stomach, launching Bakugo back a good distance, but the explosive boy used his quirk to force himself to a stop, staying in the arena. He winced in pain and then looked at Sora again.

**[Play KH2.5 Remix OST A Fight To The Death]**

"I warned you about this Katsuki." The Keyblade wielder reminded his opponent as he walked forward and waited for the explosive boy to attack him.

Katsuki placed his arms behind him and then blasted himself forward, ready for round two, but Sora was ready for him, swiping Oblivion downward in an effort to slam him to the ground, but he barely managed to dodge it and get behind his opponent. He went for an attack, only to blow up the air in front of him, as Sora circled behind him and then struck the blonde in the back about eight times, before being launched away.

Bakugo rolled on the ground and was about to get back up, until he heard Sora's voice yell out, "Bladefury Eclipse!" He looked up and noticed several purple disk shaped projectiles heading straight towards him. Acting on instinct, he used his quirk to blast himself to the side, letting the first six disks hit the floor while the rest followed him. He blasted himself upwards, and dodged another four, but the rest kept coming.

Before he could even get a chance to react, Sora was right in front of his face, thanks to flowmotion and the swordsman slammed Katsuki back down with his blade, letting ten of the remaining twenty projectiles hit their target. Bakugo didn't have time to dodge the rest so he placed his wrists in front of him and he rapidly exploded his palms to take out the remaining ten discs before they could hit him.

Katsuki looked back up to where Sora was and noticed that he wasn't there. He looked in front of him, but it was too late, as Sora did another combo on the 1-A student, pushing him back again, but he was still in the ring, so the match wasn't over. He was panting from the fatigue he got thanks to this match, and Sora noticed.

"Give up Bakugo." He told his opponent. "I don't want to hurt you any more than I have to."

"Then why not just throw me out yourself?" Katsuki questioned, though he already knew the answer.

"You'll just use your quirk to keep yourself in the arena." Sora stated. "So I can't win by ring out against you."

"You're damn right you can't!" Bakugo yelled as he blasted himself upward and then straight towards his opponent, "I ain't letting this match end until I destroy you in that form of yours!"

Sora stayed in place and guarded Katsuki's attack, using Oblivion as a shield to block the explosion, then swipe the smoke away to see Bakugo a few feet away with both of his arms stretched forward and the tips of his fingers placed together. "STUN GRENADE!"

A bright light came from the blonde's palms and it was enough to make Sora cover his eyes, long enough for his opponent to close the distance and place both hands on his chest and set off an explosion at point blank range, pushing the swordsman back a few feet and forcing him to grab his chest and slightly wince from the sudden stinging.

Katsuki used the time he had, as well as the adrenaline that's keeping him from feeling any pain he felt before to close the distance and then start laying down a barrage of explosive attacks, only for them to be blocked once again by the sword, but that didn't stop him from continuing the barrage. He kept hammering down on Sora until he had enough sweat for a much bigger explosion that finally broke his opponent's guard, giving him a chance to reach for his face and grab it. He then screamed out "DIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" As he blasted Sora in the face, before using his other hand to make explosions that gave himself enough momentum to throw Sora to the side.

"Bakugo and Sora have kicked it up a notch!" Mic announced. "Both have gotten some pretty good hits on eachother, but neither seem to be going down anytime soon. I didn't think it was possible, but has Sora actually found his equal?"

Katsuki smiled at that commentary, seeing that the teachers are starting to view him as strong enough to beat him, but Sora was just more annoyed than anything, and not because of him getting hit. But because of how many times he's hit Bakugo, but he won't go down. He might have to use Dark form after all, but he still might risk killing him. Sure, Sora doesn't like the guy, but he doesn't want to hurt him so badly that he has to be removed from the Hero Course.

Sora didn't have any more time to think, because he saw Katsuki start blitzing towards him again, ready to attack. The Keyblade wielder got ready to defend, but then Katsuku blasted the air in front of both of them, making a smoke screen between them again. Sora swiped it away, but Bakugo's hands were now placed on his chest again.

**[Silence]**

Katsuki detonated the sweat, but he was launched back a good distance, which caught him by surprise. Did he use too much power like with Uraraka? He checked his forearms, but they weren't shaking. He then looked back, and when the smoke cleared, he had a wide grin on his face.

**[Play KH3 OST Consumed By Dark]**

Sora's clothes were pitch black with white outlines, his aura a dark purple glow, and The Kanji for Darkness was on him once more. Sora was back in Dark Form and ready to finish the fight. The crowd let out a cheer of excitement that could only be rivaled by an appearance made by All Might, but the Number 1 Hero wasn't making an appearance anytime soon, so it was all because of the match.

Bakugo smiled and yelled out. "PERFECT! Now I can kick your ass and show everyone I'm the best!"

Sora just sighed, looking slightly annoyed as he replied. "Let's just get this over with." He jumped in the air and twirled Oblivion around himself before thrusting it forward and twisting it in front of him, letting the tip glow as he charged up his attack.

Katsuki watched this happen and was getting ready to charge but he then heard Sora yell out, "DARK DIVIDE!" and a massive amount of purple fireballs were blasted towards him, coming from every direction in the front, making dodging impossible. He knew that this was gonna be tough, so he placed both of his arms forward and braced himself for some massive recoil.

Sora was hovering in the air, in front of a small vortex of dark flames as he watched the first barrage reach a few feet in front of Bakugo, before the explosive student produced an explosion equal to the one used against Ochako to destroy all the fireballs at once. Sora didn't give his opponent time to rest as he yelled out. "SALVO!" Slashing the flaming vortex and creating another barrage of dark fire that went for Katsuki.

Bakugo saw his arms starting to twitch, but the adrenaline in his system was keeping him from feeling any pain. He used that to his advantage and grabbed his right arm with his left and aimed it at the second barrage before making another massive explosion to destroy them all. He heard Sora yell out. "One More!" as another barrage was launched towards him. He switched arms and then blasted that barrage before it could even get close to him, and then watched as Sora descended a good distance in front of him.

Sora looked at Katsuki and saw him smiling. Maybe he can take the strength of this form. But then the swordsman noticed his opponents arms. They were visibly twitching and veins were protruding from all around his forearms. He's never made explosions that large before, except against Ochako. Does it damage him if he does that? If so, then Sora has to end the fight now.

The Keyblade wielder wasn't sure of what to do now. If Bakugo is breaking himself right now, then he's running the risk of permanently damaging his arms. If he doesn't stop, then he might be unable to fight after this match. But if Sora goes in too hard, he might end up injuring his opponent beyond recovery, or worse. He was brought back to reality when he saw Katsuki jump in the air, ready to go all out.

The explosive boy began spiraling himself around in the air with his explosions, making a smoke cloud around himself as the sweat from the rest of his body was starting to be flung in front of him, he was rapidly closing the distance on his opponent and was looking to finish this with one final Ultimate Move. He was certain of it now. He knew he could do it. It was time to show this Toy Sword Bastard that he shouldn't be looked down on.

Sora finally figured out how he could stop the fight. He summoned the dark Barrier around himself and waited for his opponent to attack him. Bakugo's attack was primed and ready as he yelled out. "HOWITZER IMPACT!" His palm made contact with the purple barrier surrounded by chains as an explosion that was as powerful as his full gauntlet blast was created from his bare hands, destroying everything in its path.

**[Silence]**

A violent gust of wind was made from the force of the explosions as the audience watched. "Whohahaha!" Mic announced. "Bakugo combines speed and rotation with a huge blast like he used against Uraraka! He turned himself into a human missile! Sora put up the barrier that held up against Todoroki's Ultimate attack during their match, but did it hold up this time? What has become of our two top competitors?"

The smoke around Katsuki was cleared and he was laying on the floor, still fully conscious, as he looked at where he launched his Howitzer. When the smoke finally cleared, he saw the dark barrier, cracked from the attack, but not as much as it was against IcyHot, he pushed himself back up and was ready to continue.

"Congratulations Bakugo." Sora called out, visibly confusing the explosive boy. "You beat me at my best." He pointed towards the ground below him and that's when Katsuki saw it.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST People Always Reaching for the Top]**

The smoke cleared around where Sora was and everyone could see it. His legs were out of bounds. Midnight was about to call it out, but then another voice was heard. "No...No...NononoNONO!" It was Bakugo, as he ran forward and grabbed the swordsman by the collar of his shirt with one hand and positioned his other hand behind him, looking like he was going to attack the boy, even though the match was over. "Stop screwing around!" He demanded. "This isn't a real win for me, unless you fight back!" He sounded defeated as he spoke up. "This isn't how it was supposed to end! Fight back against me damn it!"

Sora held his breath and let Katsuki inhale the purple gas that made its way to the two of them. When Bakugo passed out on the ground, Sora used Oblivion to fan it away from him, so he could breathe. Midnight was next to him and she looked down at the unconscious fighter, then back at Sora, who just shook his head, as a way to say that he refused to take the victory. She raised her hand.

"Sora had been rung out." Midnight announced. "That means Katsuki Bakugo is the winner!"

The crowd cheered for the match, but Sora just picked up the victor and took him to the exit.

"And with that, the final match is officially over!" Present Mic announced. "The First year Champion of the U.A. Sports Festival is, Katsuki Bakugo from Class 1-A!"

Class 1-A was conflicted about the match, Sora did basically forfeit the match so he wouldn't risk killing Bakugo, but after what had just happened, was that really the right call? Class 1-B also seemed to be confused a bit, but they accepted the results. The Pros that saw the match had agreed with the results as well as the reasoning, though they didn't like the victor's attitude towards the end.

Back at the bar, Shigaraki watched this on his computer and seemed intrigued, while the Figure just silently watched his 'leader' do his thing, until Kurogiri called the two to come over to the bar area to start their interview.

**[Silence]**

Back at the arena, one final break was needed to clean up the stadium from all the damage that was caused by that last match. Fumikage and Shoto were called to get ready for the award ceremony with Sora and Katsuki. The former of the two finalists actually greeted the two third place candidates, while the latter was busy with something else. The three of them got onto their podiums and waited to be risen up to the stage, while Bakugo was already on the first place podium, with a few things attached.

Inside the stadium, fireworks were going off while Midnight announced that "The First Year Students have completed all the events for the U.A. Sports Festival. Now it's time to relax and enjoy the Award Ceremony."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Closing Ceremony]**

As the music began to play, smoke and confetti were blasted in front of the now rising platform, as the 4 best students were being shown to the world. The two who had just barely lost in the semifinals, Shoto Todoroki and Fumikage Tokoyami were sharing the third place podium. The one who lost by the skin of his teeth in the finals, Sora was standing alone on the second place podium. And lastly, the student who kept his word that he would win, Katsuki Bakugo was violently struggling to break free from the restraints that held him to the first place podium, while screaming in a muzzle.

Class 1-A was visibly discomforted by the actions of their classmate, but Katsuki was just glaring daggers at Sora, probably trying to kill the guy for giving him the win. "He's acting like a feral animal." Fumikage commented, while Shoto just nodded in response.

The explosive boy was still just screaming into his muzzle while struggling to try and get to Sora, while the boy in question was just looking at his classmate like he was stupid. Yeah, he has a reason to be dissatisfied with his victory, but this is just overkill. To be honest, with how mad he is right now, Sora is tempted to use the Keyblade to make sure those restraints are locked tight enough so that he doesn't break them off.

**[Silence]**

"Now, let's break out the hard wear!" Midnight announced. "Of course there's only one person worthy of distributing the award."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST All Might Theme]**

And on cue, All Might made his appearance with his hearty laugh, a superhero landing, and announcing to the crowd. "CITIZENS! I AM HERE WITH THE MEDALS!" While Midnight announced at the exact time when he was speaking. "All Might, the Number 1 Hero!"

**[Silence]**

After some awkward silence from that moment, Midnight embarrassingly said. "Ruined that, didn't I?" Though All Might was still smiling, Sora could tell that he was a bit annoyed that his intro was messed up. While the crowd was awing the fact that the first years had All Might as a teacher for their class, Midnight requested, "So now that you're here All Might, why don't you start the presentation." As she held out the 4 medals in front of him to give to the students who earned them.

He grabbed one of the bronze medals and walked over to the podium, giving a hearty laugh as he went to give it to Fumikage. "Young Tokoyami, congratulations." All Might said as the student bowed and accepted the medal. "You showed great strength out there."

"Your words humble me sir." Fumikage replied.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Each of Their Goals]**

"However, you have more training to do if you're going to be able to fight against different kinds of Villains." All Might gave the bird boy a hug while he told him what the student needed to know. "You're not going to be able to rely on your quirk in every battle you face."

Tokoyami looked at the bronze medal that he earned and responded "Yes sir."

The Number 1 Hero grabbed the second bronze medal and held it in front of Shoto. "Young Todoroki," He started. "Congratulations." Shoto bowed and let his Hero give him his medal. "I'm assuming there's a reason you were so hesitant to use your left side during your last match, even though you did in the end."

Shoto quietly told the man. "Midoriya had opened my eyes during our match. But then I started to doubt myself during Sora's, until he helped me as well. I think I understand a little about why you're so interested in Midoriya, and why the school made an extra seat for Sora. I want to be the kind of Hero you are, but my path...isn't as clear as I thought it was. I have a lot to think about, and I still need to settle things with someone, very soon." The somber tone in his voice meant he wasn't talking about his father, but rather someone else, and Sora had an idea on who it might be.

All Might nodded and gave the flame user a hug, saying "I've never seen this sort of look on your face before. I won't ask for details, but trust yourself. I'm sure you'll work things out."

"Right." Todoroki replied, feeling comfortable with that advice.

The symbol of Peace grabbed the second place medal and went over to the boy who earned it. "Young Sora." He said. "Congratulations." Sora bowed and accepted the silver medal while All Might continued speaking. "Though most people might think it strange, holding back against the competition, I believe that it was a wise decision, not going all out, so that you don't risk hurting someone beyond recovery."

"Actually, there's another reason for that." Sora spoke up.

"And what might that reason be?" All Might asked.

"Well...I wanted to make sure that everyone I fought against could still show the world what they could do. I wanted them to have their time to shine. They earned the right to that as much as I did, so I pulled my punches and fought them at their strength so they could show off all their skills. I wasn't going to throw the match for anyone, but I wanted to make sure that they weren't seen as lucky, you know?"

All Might nodded and gave Sora a hug, which the boy returned. "That is a very noble and selfless reason young man." He complimented the boy. "Keep that kindness in your heart and you'll grow up to be an amazing Hero."

"Thank you sir." Sora replied, letting go of All Might when he finished their hug.

All Might grabbed the first place medal and went to the boy who had yet to get his medal. "Now, Young Bakugo..." All Might started.

**[Silence]**

Upon looking at what was in front of him, All Might was just as weirded out as Class 1-A. "This is a little much." He pointed out as he began to undo the muzzle. "Well, you did what you said you'd do in the pledge. You're true to your word."

"All Miiiight..." Katsuki growled. "Winning first place this way...doesn't prove that I'm the best once here! Even if the world considers me the winner, I refuse to accept it like this!" He screamed out that last part.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST I'll become a Hero]**

All Might cleared his throat and then tried to make a positive situation out of it. "In a world where we're constantly being compared to one another, there are very few who can keep their eyes focused on the top spot. You're one of them." The expression on Bakugo's face didn't change at all. "Please accept this medal, even if you have to think of it as a scar, something you'll never forget."

"I DON'T WANT THAT PIECE OF GARBAGE!" Katsuki yelled out.

"Come on now." All Might replied, trying to give the winner his medal.

"GET THAT TRASH OFF OF ME YOU IDIOT!" He demanded as he kept it off of his neck, but it eventually was pressed in between his teeth, and he couldn't get it out.

**[Silence]**

The audience began to cheer as All Might turned around and addressed the crowd. "Here they are! The winners of this year's Sports Festival! But listen closely! Any of you First Years could have ended up standing on these podiums! Think about what you've done today! You've challenged each other, learned, and climbed even closer towards your goals of being Pros! I think the next generation of Heroes is proving to be our most Promising one yet!" He pointed towards the sky. "So I have one more thing to say!"

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST All Might Theme]**

"I want to hear everyone yell it with me!" The Number 1 Hero instructed the audience. "U.A.'s..."

**[Silence]**

While everyone else screamed Plus Ultra, All Might just gave out some normal advice, which made the entire crowd angry at their Hero for screwing up the moment.

After that was settled, it was the end of the day, and Class 1-A was in their classroom, in their uniforms. "Nice work." Aizawa said. "You have the next two days of school off to recuperate. I'm sure that the pros who watched the festival will want to recruit some of you. We'll look over the draft forms and update you when you return. Get some rest. You still have a lot of training to do."

"Yes sir." The entire class except for Katsuki said in unison.

The class was dismissed and when Sora left the room, he was greeted by someone he didn't expect.

**[Play KH2.5 Remix OST Gearing Up]**

"Hey! Guy who got second place in the finals! Zora, right?" It was Mei Hatsume, looking as chipper as ever.

"Uh...It's actually Sora...but what's up Mei?" The Keyblade wielder responded.

"You're free tomorrow, right?" She asked.

"I haven't planned anything yet, no." He answered.

"Good." She replied.

"Uh...why?" He questioned.

"Because I'm making sure you hold up your end of the bargain you made with me earlier today." She reminded him.

Sora was a bit confused at first, but then remembered that he would be Mei's test dummy for a day if she agreed to play nice with Moogle. He honestly forgot about that, with everything else that happened today kinda taking the forefront. "Oh yeah, that." He spoke up, a bit embarrassed that he forgot. "Sure, I can do that tomorrow. The sooner I do, the sooner you and Moogle aren't at each other's throats. What time do you want me to be here?"

"As soon as you wake up!" The support student announced.

"Huh?" Sora was confused. "Wait, but shouldn't I know when you show up, so that way I'm not just standing outside U.A.?"

"Don't worry about that, I'll be here when you show up." Hatsume reassured her test dummy. "You can bet on it."

"Oookay." Sora responded, just leaving it at that.

"All right!" Mei cheered. "Tomorrow's gonna be so productive!" She walked off and began talking about all of the new babies that she had planned, and Sora just decided to walk the other way, until he heard another familiar voice.

**[Play KH1.5 Remix OST Shipmaster's Humoresque]**

"What did I hear you say about me and her playing nice, Kupo?" It was Moogle, and he heard the conversation.

"Oh..Uh hey Moogle." Sora sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his head. "I kinda...promised Mei that I'd be a test dummy for a day with her if you two stopped competing with each other." Moogle huffed at that explanation, looking uninterested. "Hey, I have an idea, why don't you come and hang out with the two of us, ya know. Start bonding with her and get used to being friendly with each other."

"Psssh...yeah right, Kupo." Moogle sarcastically said. "My paycheck doesn't cover for being friendly with an over enthusiast that doesn't understand personal boundaries, Kupo."

"I can pay you." Sora bargained.

"With what, Kupo?" The support manager questioned.

"I have a pouch with a thousand Munny in it." Sora informed the merchant. "Meet me at the entrance to U.A. Tomorrow at about 10 A.M. and take that as payment for the day."

Moogle thought about it for a bit, before sighing and agreeing to the deal. "Fine, but just for the day. Kupo. If she doesn't strike me as tolerable then you can forget me being friends with her, Kupo."

"That's fine, as long as you two aren't fighting with each other, then I'll feel better." Sora replied.

Moogle sighed and flew off with Sora. "At least I'll get some entertainment out of this by watching you get flung around like a rag doll, Kupo."

"Ah, Sora." Another familiar voice spoke up that both of them knew.

"Oh, hey Nezu." Sora greeted the principal. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just came to return your phone to you." Nezu explained as he handed the Gummiphone to Sora, before turning to Moogle. "So I hear you'll be here tomorrow Mr. Moogle."

"Uh...yeah, why, Kupo?" Moogle asked. "Ya need me to sign some papers for the supplies I'm requesting, or is it something else. Kupo?"

"Actually, I'd like your assistance in starting up a new project that I had in mind for the school." Nezu explained. "It's right in your field of expertise, so it won't be too difficult."

"What kind of project are we talking about, Kupo?" Moogle wondered. "It might cost a bit extra, depending on how big of a project it is, Kupo."

"I'll deal with the payment for your services, as well as provide any extra manpower you need." Nezu reassured. "I'll inform you about the details tomorrow."

"What's this about a project?" Sora curiously asked.

"Oh, I just had an idea about how I can update the practical exams for this Academy is all." The principal informed his student.

"Oh really? That's cool." Sora replied. "Anyway I could help out with that?"

"Actually, you can, but the project will take a while to start up and I'll only require your help testing it." Nezu explained.

"Ok." The Keyblade wielder responded. "It's the least I can do for you after all you guys have done for me. Just give me a call when you need me to test it."

"Thank you very much Sora." Nezu happily walked off, with Moogle following him.

With that said and done, Sora decided it was time to head home and rest up. He's gonna need to get up bright and early tomorrow.

**I had the whole day to myself, so I figured that I'd make up for lost time by writing and posting the next chapter. So now the sports festival has come to an end. Sora has got his morning for tomorrow planned out, and Moogle and Mei are a part of it. Now that bag of munny will finally be useful in this world. Also, Katsuki still won by his opponent ****forfeiting**** the match, so he still get's angry enough to justify Shigaraki's reasoning to try and recruit him in the future. Hope you guys enjoy and until I decide to upload again. ;)**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Supportive Heart]**

It was 6:43 A.M. Sora had just woken up from an early scheduled sleep, yawning and rubbing his eyes as he sat himself up on the couch that he has been so used to snoozing in. After folding the blanket and adjusting the pillow he had laid on the night before, making sure that the furniture looked like nobody sat on it, he made his way to the kitchen and began grabbing some ingredients from the fridge.

Inko and Izuku shouldn't be up yet, Inko certainly, so the Keyblade wielder figured he'd make some breakfast for himself and the family before he left. He sometimes would surprise the two with dinner before Inko got home from work, and Izuku from his self scheduled training, but Sora wasn't usually up this early, so it would be a nice change of pace for the three of them.

Even though Sora's specialty was making the meals from Le Grand Bistro back in Twilight Town, he wasn't against trying out some recipes from a cookbook. And thanks to all the times Little Chef had given his assistance, Sora was a pretty decent cook, as evident when the family he cooks for asks for second helpings.

As he carefully, yet still stylishly prepped the family's meal, he ended up thinking about a few things, about how he couldn't wait to do this stuff for Roxas and the gang at Twilight Town, maybe even help expand the menu with some new ingredients from this world as well. While they eat, Sora could tell them all about this adventure while they catch up with each other again. Maybe if he finds a way to make a gummi ship of his own, he could use it to fly back and bring them here, assuming it doesn't break apart before that, or if he could even find any gummies laying around.

The swordsman had just finished grilling the set of fish he planned as the main course and was adding some furikake to the eggs on another dish, then mixed iruka in some extra rice they had around. These dishes looked even better than the pictures in the book. He was proud of himself for getting these right on his first try. He placed some condiments on the table, sat down and prayed "Thank you for the food." Before digging into his well earned breakfast.

Once he finished his meal, he found a comfy set of nice clothes and got changed into them before grabbing his backpack and the Munny pouch. He was about to head out, but before he did, he took out a piece of paper and wrote something down.

"Heading to U.A. for that errand I told you guys about yesterday. Made some breakfast before I left, so dig in. I'll stay safe and be home before dark. Hope you two have fun today, doing whatever you have planned. :) Sora. P.S. There's seconds stored in the fridge if you're still hungry."

After placing the note on the dining table, he made his way out the door to start the day.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Among Kosei]**

While Sora was walking to the station to get to U.A., he was noticed by multiple people who asked many questions.

"Hey, isn't he the guy with the weird looking sword from the Sports Festival?" A passerby asked.

"Hey, don't say it like that!" Another person spoke up. "That sword could knock you across the block if he swung it hard enough."

"Yeah." A third bystander agreed. "That quirk is awesome!"

"He was so strong for someone so young." A female civilian cooed.

"And he's cute too." Her friend added while the two giggled and blushed.

"Man, he's one tough cookie." A guy commented. "Guess taking two waves of Villains can make you a badass."

"Oh yeah, he was one of the guys in Class 1-A, huh." A girl recalled.

Sora just smiled and waved at the people as he passed by them. He wasn't used to having people pay this much attention to him, but it wasn't unwelcome. In fact, it felt a bit refreshing. Being a Keyblade wielder was really hard work, but he barely gets a chance to hear any praise that's directed towards him because of being constantly on the move.

Normally Sora would still be doing the same here, but ever since U.S.J., the Heartless haven't been showing up much, if not at all. Sure they would still pop up occasionally, but they were so easy to manage that it felt like doing pest control. Maybe every Heartless that was on this world went to U.S.J. and since Sora took out most of them, the rest that are still around aren't able to do much? Wishful thinking sure, but it had enough evidence to be seen as the situation.

He boarded the next train and in the cart he heard more people talking about how they recognized him from either The Villain attack a Month ago, or The Sports Festival, and it kept him in a chipper mood. He got off the train at the stop he needed to be at and continued walking. It was about 20 minutes until 10 A.M. so if Sora just kept the pace he was at, he'd make it in time. When Sora got to the entrance, he had five minutes to spare, so he waited out front for a specific someone.

**[Play KH3 OST The Laugh Floor]**

Once those five minutes had passed, Sora saw who he was looking for, hovering through the entrance to the school. The boy waved in his direction and spoke up. "You made it!"

"Yeah...and so did you. Kupo." Moogle replied as he yawned, still half asleep as he flew his way to his biggest buyer. "You didn't forget anything, right, Kupo?" Sora gave him the pouch and he went over to a nearby bench to count it all. After a couple minutes were taken to make sure that the amount was correct, he flew back to Sora and said. "Let's get this over with, Kupo."

The two went into the building and went to the Development Studio and low and behold, Mei Hatsume was already in there, and Power Loader was passed out on the floor with an empty coffee cup in his hand. Moogle sighed and flew himself over to a locker that had his stuff in there, placing the pouch with all his belongings before closing it back up. It was at this point that the girl noticed him.

"Hey!" Mei called out. "My former rival! What's your name again?"

He sighed and responded. "My name is Moogle, and please don't talk to me right now, Kupo. I'm too tired to deal with you this early in the morning, Kupo."

"Tired eh?" The support course student repeated, before grabbing something out of her pocket and tossing it to him. "That should wake you up."

Moogle looked at what she passed him and was a bit confused. "Chocolate, Kupo?" He looked back at her and asked "Why are you giving me this, Kupo?"

"Well, I can't have Sora as a test dummy for the day if I don't start getting along with you, and you look like you're gonna pass out." Mei explained as she went back to work on her baby. "Chocolate keeps me awake and full of energy. Plus, it's better than coffee. I mean, just look at the teacher."

Moogle looked back at Power Loader, who was awake again but a bit groggy. Sora decided to help the Hero to a seat and explained why the two of them were here right now, but the teacher could barely keep himself awake.

"Point taken, Kupo." The merchant accepted the student's reasoning and started to unwrap the bar. He half expected it to be melted, but it was actually fine, still a bit cold too. He then looked back at Mei and noticed an ice pack in the pocket she had the bars in, keeping them cooled off. He was entertained by that and then began eating the bar.

Hatsume walked over to Sora and without warning, began feeling him up again, catching the boy off guard. "Okay, okay..." She analysed her test dummy. "If my measurements are right, then...yeah, yeah. Okay, I think we're good to go!"

"Uh...go where?" Sora wondered.

"To the forest area outside campus." She answered. "Where else are we gonna field test my babies?"

"Wait, but shouldn't you try and build everything before we start testing stuff?" The boy was confused.

"I was here all night last night doing just that." Mei explained. "But I have even more ideas for even more babies, so I'm gonna do some multitasking." She grabbed a camera and tossed it to Sora, telling him. "Go set that up a few meters outside the west wall, okay?"

"Um, sure." The Keyblade wielder accepted the task.

"Moogle, can you help me carry some of my babies out there with us?" She asked, clearly not caring that he was tiny and could barely lift anything.

"Do I look like a wagon, Kupo?" The tiny creature pointed out. "I can carry the camera, but the rest of your stuff ain't being moved by my tiny frame, Kupo."

"Ok then." She adjusted her plan. "Sora, give him the camera, and then you and I can get all the babies I have ready and bring them out to test."

Sora nodded to that and went along with it, giving Moogle the camera while he grabbed all the gadgets on the table and started walking with the two crafters. Hatsume had a big cart full of the rest of her testable babies, excitedly walking with the two world travelers, and Moogle seemed much more awake thanks to the chocolate as he flew with the two human kids.

**[Silence]**

The three of them were on outside the campus. Moogle was setting up the camera a few feet away from the west wall, facing it towards the open area in front of the forest, while Mei was strapping on a bunch of gear all over Sora. By the time she was done, the boy looked like he was a big clunky robot with a human head.

"Allright!" She cheered. "The camera's rolling, right partner?"

"I ain't you partner, and yes it's rolling, Kupo." Moogle told her.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Obstacle Course]**

"Perfect!" She ran back and grabbed a remote. "Then let's get these tests started!"

Hatsume pressed the button and Sora suddenly began to hear the humming that was coming from all the machines on him. He was slightly starting to regret doing this, but it was too late now. Sora began zooming around the area, as he instinctively went "GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mei smiled, nodded and then pressed another combination of buttons to make Sora come to a sudden halt, which caused him to fall forward, only to be pushed back up by two rods that came out of his shoulders. After that he then felt a bunch of sticky liquid splash on his legs as a small container that was strapped onto his waist was dropped and it burst open, blasting the substance all over where he was standing, hardening seconds later.

Another press of a button and Sora's entire body was starting to rapidly vibrate to the point where the dried up substance was starting to crack and eventually break off. After he stopped vibrating, he heard another press and he felt his back start to heat up.

"Wait. The jet-pack isn't supposed to shoot out that much fire." Mei contemplated. "Too much fuel being used maybe?" As she was pondering the problem, it then exploded and she freaked out. "Ahhh!" She ran over to Sora and pulled the burning object off Sora's back, she dropped the hunk of metal on the ground and fanned it off before pulling Sora back onto his feet and checking his back for a second. "Aw yeah! Unintentional success of the kinetic sock!" She put a skin tight bodysuit on Sora that she made in the hope to protect the wearer from too much force being pushed on the wearer, and it worked. "I thought I fixed the bugs with the jet-pack. But hey, the All Terrain Booster Boots worked just as planned, and so did the sticky bomb and the auto balancers I made before the Sports Festival but didn't get to test."

Before Sora could say anything, She pressed another button and the gadgets on his arms began to spring to life as they launched multiple wires to the ground. Mei activated the boots again and combined that with the auto balancer to make Sora zoom around the trees to see if the wires would hold, with everything in the way. It was also so she could test the last of her babies on Sora's chest.

When her test dummy was in position, she pressed some more buttons and the wire-hook arms began pulling Sora back to her. The chest piece on him began working and when the swordsman got close to a tree that the wire wrapped around, a hook came out of one of its sides and latched onto the tree, making Sora do the same thing he normally would do with his flowmotion it detaches itself after correcting Sora's angle and this action happened over and over again until he was back in front of Hatsume.

The girl was cheering for her apparent success as she celebrated though one of her babies did explode, progress was much better than before. But her excitement was cut short when she heard another voice.

**[Silence]**

"HATSUME!" She and Moogle recognized the voice. It came from an older female with very long blonde hair that was tied back and rolled up so it would be out of the way of her face. She wore similar yet much more flamboyant engineering clothing, compared to Mei's dirty and plain getup. But the most noticeable part of her appearance was her ridiculously long eyelashes.

"Oh hey, Bimbi Kenranzaki, right?" Hatsume recalled.

"I was about to repair and upgrade Togata's mask after he broke it during his work study and I walked into my tools scattered in the studio." The now named Bimbi exclaimed. "Were you tinkering all night using my tools?"

"My stuff stopped working close to sunrise, so I just grabbed your tools." Hatsume explained.

"You could at least clean them off and put them back where they were." Kenranzaki pointed out, sounding a bit annoyed with that answer. "Do you even take care of your tools after you finish your building sprees?"

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST U.A. Corridors]**

"Usually it's just build as many of my babies as I can, test them all out, repeat the process for five days or until I run out of chocolate to keep myself awake, then I go restock on that before going back to making more babies, and after all that is done, I take a bath before I sleep the entire weekend." The First Year told her upperclassman and former rival. "And that's literally all I do."

"Wait, checking on your tools after using them for that long isn't on your to do list, Kupo?" Moogle pointed out. "No wonder half of your stuff is basically a ticking time bomb, Kupo! You're rushing and on top of that, you're probably using broken down tools, Kupo!"

"Ohhhhhhh." Mei realized. "So that's why they're been breaking apart. I thought it was faulty design or not enough components."

"Those two factors are made from rushing and or using worn out tools Hatsume." The Third Year student informed her underclassman. She then sighed and said. "Before you continue testing anything else, you're going to double check everything you've built in that bin of yours, back at the Studio, and I'm going to show you how to take care of your tools, so you don't take any of mine without asking."

"I'm coming too, Kupo." Moogle said. "If you're gonna be using Sora as a test dummy for the day, I need to make sure he doesn't blow up anymore than he already has, Kupo."

Bimbi then noticed Sora. "Oh, so that's why that boy is here." She walked over to inspect him. "The First Year who won second place in the Sports Festival yesterday, now passed out standing up from who knows what you just did to him."

"He's passed out, Kupo?" The merchant looked and noticed that it was true. Sora passed out from that event. How? He's been through way worse. Was this just too sudden or something? "Uh...can one of you girls help him out of that stuff and back to the Studio, Kupo? I would, but I can't hold his weight, Kupo."

Kenranzaki groaned and started taking all the stuff Mei strapped onto him off. Sora finally fell forward when she took off the auto balancer that was keeping him on his feet. "Such crude and bland design. Where is your sense of beauty Hatsume?"

"Huh?" Mei responded, unsure of what she meant as she began wheeling off her bin full of her babies. "What was that? Didn't hear ya."

"Nevermind." Bimbi said as she wrapped Sora's arms over her shoulders and dragged his body with her. Moogle turned off the camera, grabbed it and then flew with the two girls back to the Development Studio, where they saw a trio of Third Year students waiting for the support students.

**[Silence]**

"Heyo." The blond student greeted them. "You find who you're looking for?"

"Yes. But I do have a small request." Kenranzaki spoke up. "Do you mind waiting here a while before I fix up your headpiece? I need to check on one of the First Year's equipment to make sure she doesn't blow up the boy I'm dragging again."

"Yeah, sure." He answered. "You want me to take him off your shoulders while I'm at it?"

"That would be appreciated, thank you." Bimbi replied as she handed Sora over to the blonde. "Just sit him down on one of the stools you brought out in the hall."

"Gotcha." The blonde followed her instructions as he placed Sora on a stool and let him lean on the wall. "Geez. The guy looks like he had a seizure."

"Wait a second." The girl of the trio noticed something. "Is that the First Year who got second place yesterday at the Sports Festival?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah. He does look like the guy." The blonde replied. "Wonder what he's doing here." As he said that, Sora stirred for a second, before finally waking up and wondering where he is. "He's alive. Heyo, you looked like you were gonna be out for a while."

"Ugh." The Keyblade wielder groaned as he was coming back to reality. "Where am I right now?"

"You got dragged back to the Development Studio by Kenranzaki, and she asked us to watch you." The dark haired Third Year finally spoke. "I'm not good at this kind of stuff, so I don't think I could have done it without you two here."

"Oh come on dude." The blonde spoke up. "You gotta stop doubting yourself over everything you do. It cost you the Sports Festival yesterday and that was the third time this happened."

"I'm not like you two." The dark haired boy explained. "Positivity isn't my strong suit."

"We need to work on that chicken heart of yours." The girl spoke up.

"Uh...what?" Sora was confused as he heard this conversation happen in front of him, but then he recognized the blonde student. "Wait, aren't you the Third Year who got first place at the Sports Festival?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. And you're the First Year who got second place, am I right?" The blonde replied.

"Yep." The Keyblade wielder stood up and offered a handshake to the blonde. "My name is Sora."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Momo Yaoyorozu]**

"Mirio Togata." The third year introduced himself as he shook Sora's hand. "Nice to meet ya Sora."

"You too Mirio." The swordsman said before looking over at the other students. "How about you two?"

"My name's Nejire Hado." The girl spoke up in a bubbly tone. "And 'chicken heart' here is Tamaki Amajiki." The dark haired boy just leaned his forehead on the wall.

"Nice to meet both of you too." Sora said in a cheerful manner.

"So Sora, what brings you here on your day off?" Mirio asked the boy.

"I promised a fellow First Year named Mei that I'd help her with testing her gear if she played nice with my friend Moogle, who works in the Studio as a Support Item Manager." Sora explained. "She strapped me to a bunch of her stuff and I don't really remember much after that."

"I think we can put two and two together." Togata responded while Nejire jumped in between the two.

"Hey, hey." Hado got in Sora's face. "I just gotta know. How does your quirk work? You did so many things during the Sports Festival, I wanna know how you do it. Can you tell me? Can you? Can you please?"

Sora backed up a bit from her suddenly being in his face, but he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head before he responded "Sure." He then explained his quirk the same way he did with everyone else, adding in the info he told Katsuki during their match so they could understand everything they saw so far.

"Holy cow dude. That Quirk is awesome." Togata complimented.

"Thanks, but it only got that way after using it a bunch, getting creative, and pushing myself over and over again." Sora explained.

Tamaki muttered to himself. "That's...interesting."

"Ohmygosh. It's just like you Mirio, right, right?" Nejire spoke up and tugged Togata's shirt sleeve a few times.

"Actually, yeah." Mirio agreed with her. "So you got a complicated Quirk too huh?"

"What's yours?" Sora asked curiously.

"Permeation." Togata replied.

"Uh...what?" The swordsman didn't know the definition of that word.

"Mirio can make his body pass through anything." Amajiki explained, not taking his head off the wall.

"Oh, that is so cool!" Sora praised his upperclassman. "You're basically untouchable if you know how to use it right. That's amazing!"

Togata chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks dude."

"So why are you guys here?" The First Year wondered.

"I'm just here for a patch up on my gear." The blonde answered. "My headset got busted during my work study and I asked the support course to take a look at it. I asked Tamaki to tag along with me because it would be better than just staying home all day."

Amajiki replied. "I still don't understand that reasoning Mirio. I'm most comfortable there and you know that."

"We need to get you comfy outside of home to Tamaki." Togata commented.

"And you Nejire?" Sora questioned.

"I saw Amajiki and Mirio walking to school, so I tagged along just because." Hado explained.

"Well I'm glad you did, cause I wouldn't have been able to have this fun chat with you guys." Sora said, earning a laugh from Mirio and Nejire while Tamaki was still silent. The group continued their chat while the Support Course was doing their thing.

**[Silence]**

While that conversation outside was happening, Bimbi, Mei and Moogle had just finished laying out Hatsume's tools and were looking over them.

"Of course they're all overused." Kenranzaki pointed out.

"Jeez, talk about busted, Kupo." Moogle commented. "We'd need tools to fix these tools, they're so banged up, Kupo."

"You two know where they keep the spare stuff?" Mei asked.

"Power Loader has the keys to the utility closet, but he left to go get coffee and won't be back for a while." Bimbi explained. She then sighed and said "I guess I have no choice. We'll use my tools to check your inventions and make sure they don't explode. Just don't break them Hatsume."

"Got it." The First Year replied. "I promise not to break your stuff Kenranzaki."

"You better not." The Third Year emphasized. "I'll need them after we're done with this."

"Let's just get to work, Kupo." Moogle requested. "The sooner we start, the sooner we finish, Kupo."

**[Play KH2.5 Remix OST Shipmeisters' Shanty]**

"Yeah!" Mei cheered before grabbing a chocolate bar, eating the whole bar and then grabbing the tools she needed at the moment.

The other two followed her actions, grabbing the tools they needed and began inspecting the invention in front of them. Now came a montage of inspecting one of Hatsume's many babies, if it was fine, they move on, if not, they explain to Mei what she did wrong and help her properly build, frame, wire, or a combination of the three to her baby as they supervise her.

About halfway through the inventions, Moogle noticed a headset with a broken visor and deduced that it was the gear that Kenranzaki was supposed to look at. Seeing as she was busy at the moment, explaining what Hatsume did wrong with the current invention she was looking at, he decided to take a minute to head to his locker. Once there, he fiddled around in it before grabbing a certain mineral and taking it over to the headset. He grabbed a spare visor laying around and then got to work.

Bimbi had just finished helping Mei out when she ended up noticing Moogle tinkering with the headset. She ran over and spoke up. "Hey, what are you doing to that?"

"Relax, Kupo." The merchant reassured her. "Just reinforcing it and replacing the visor, Kupo. Making sure that it won't break so easily again, Kupo" He just finished the process and then decided to test them out. "Give me some space, Kupo."

She backed up and Hatsume ended up stopping what she was doing to see this test. Moogle then flew to the ceiling and then threw the headset to the ground. Kenranzaki instinctively tried to catch them, but they hit the ground before she could reach them. She and Mei were surprised when they noticed that the headset wasn't damaged in the slightest. Moogle was proud of his work.

"That's amazing." The Third Year praised. "It looks just like it was before, but you made it incredibly durable now."

"Designing Support Accessories is my specialty, Kupo." He bragged.

"Support accessories?" Hatsume asked out loud.

"Very advanced support items that rarely anyone can make, let alone by one's self." Bimbi informed her. "I must say, I'm very thankful that you did that to the headset Mister."

"Least I can do, since you're helping us out, miss, Kupo." Moogle replied. "Now that this is finished, let's get the rest of these looked at and then go test them all out."

"Yeah!" Mei cheered as she went back to work with Kenranzaki at her side.

"This might not be so bad after all, Kupo." He thought to himself as he joined the two at the workbench.

**[Silence]**

What seemed ten minutes to everyone, was actually a few hours in real time. Everyone seemed to be so into the moments they were in that time just flew by for them all. Sora and the three Third Years were just hanging out, joking around and having a laugh, except Tamaki, but that just seemed to be normal for him. While the Support Course students and Moogle were just in their element, focused on work and helping out a fellow creative mind with her inventions.

Eventually, the Support Course trio exited the studio and greeted the Hero Course students, stating that everything is fixed up and ready to be tested. With that said, all of them ended up going back to the outer area of the west wall.

Once everything was set up, Hatsume strapped on him a rebuilt jet-pack, rebuilt and upgraded hover-soles, an electric booster and hydraulic bracers. She was about to continue the testing, but then Moogle stopped her. "I got an idea, Kupo." He said, as he grabbed the remote from her hands. He then casually flew over to Sora, gave him the remote, and said. "Go nuts, Kupo."

"Huh?!" Both Mei and Bimbi said in unison, very confused with Moogle's choice.

"I've always gotten the best results by just making my inventions, giving them to Sora, and telling him to go wild, Kupo." The merchant explained. "Plus, he'll figure it out after really fast, Kupo." He flew back to the two and then yelled out. "Do your thing Sora, Kupo!"

**[Play KHBBS OST Go Go Rumble Racing]**

Sora nodded and then pressed a button. He felt the jet-pack turn on and he suddenly went flying into the air, but this time he was in control of his actions. He took advantage of that and then pressed the same button to turn off the jet-pack. He pressed another one and felt the hover-soles activate. The boy decided to have some fun with this and did flips and tricks while in free fall, before turning on the jet-pack again to slow his fall enough for the hover-soles to not hit the ground.

He turned the jet-pack off again and then pressed another button, feeling the booster activate. He blasted forward and hovered around the forest area with precise movement and amazing speed. Sora was having the time of his life as he continued testing Hatsume's inventions.

Mei looked at the spectacle with stars in her retacle shaped eyes, amazed at how well Sora is handling her babies, making them do things that she's never seen done before. "They're even more amazing than I thought they could ever be!" She cheered as she grabbed and squeezed Moogle in her hands as she snuggled his face with hers. "I'm so glad we're working together now, because my babies are flawless!"

"Okay...OKAY, I get it, Kupo." Moogle was struggling to breathe. "I get that you're happy, but please...let me...breathe...KUPO!"

She let him go and then just cheered Sora on. "Go Go Sora! Show me how amazing my babies are built!"

Kenranzaki helped Moogle up and added her two cents. "Looks like you three are friends now."

"Don't cough cough...don't forget you too, Kupo." He spoke up.

"We in the Support Course look out for and help one another when needed." She replied. "It doesn't matter if you're First, Second, or Third Year. At least, that's what I was taught while I was here."

"Good mindset to have, Kupo." The merchant informed her. "We get trained to go into a business and make stuff for people, Kupo. It's best that you get alone with everyone you work with, old or young, Kupo."

"Even the extreme ones it seems." Bimbi added.

"Yeah, even the extreme ones, Kupo." Moogle accepted that as he watched Mei still cheering Sora on.

In the forest area he pressed the last button and noticed that some rods that came out of the bracers were keeping him from getting too close to the trees and it gave him an idea on how to finish this test run. He turned the bracers off and then boosted his way towards the wall, heading straight towards the group. He then turned on the jet-pack for a split second and used it to boost himself a few feet in the air and perform a flip while he turned off the booster. He turned on the bracers again and using those in conjunction with the hover-soles, he stopped himself a meter away from the group.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Worthy Rival, Written and Read as Friend]**

Hatsume was blown away with that spectacular finale as she ran up to and hugged Sora, cheering at how much of a success that was while Sora exclaimed how fun that was, as he hugged her back.

"That was so awesome!" He praised Mei's work. "Strap some more stuff on me! I want to go again!"

"Heck yeah! Let's do it!" Hatsume agreed.

The three third years watched this all happen and were talking about it. "Wow." Nejire praised with stars in her eyes. "Did you see that Mirio? He was doing flips and tricks and was so fast, but he was so carefree and he looked like he was having a blast!"

"He kinda reminds me of You Mirio." Tamaki pointed out. "You're both so positive and upbeat, and you've both got complicated quirks that took a while to master."

"He's got a bit of you in him too Tamaki." Togata added. "His Quirk has a bunch of utility like yours and he's really creative with finding combinations like you do."

"So he's got the best bits of both of you!" Hado commented.

"Yeah." Mirio agreed to that. "He'll make an amazing Hero one day."

"Did you check your headset to see if it works yet Mirio?" Amajiki asked.

"Oh. I was so distracted with Sora's show that I forgot about that." Togata replied sheepishly as he put his headset on and adjusted it to his liking. "Hmm...yeah, feels good as new...actually, a lot better."

"Really?" Nejire wondered as she tapped his arm. "Can I try it on and see? How much better is it exactly?"

Moogle noticed this and then explained. "I reinforced it with a super rare mineral called Electrum, Kupo."

"Electrum?" Mirio repeated as he took the headset off and handed it to his friend. "What does it do?"

"It makes whatever it reinforces almost unbreakable, but very comfortable, Kupo." Moogle informed him. "I laced Sora's costume and gym uniform with the same material so they don't rip apart every time he fights, Kupo."

"That's so cool." Hado praised as she was now wearing Togata's headset, feeling how comfy it was. "Can you do that with every costume?"

"I said the mineral is super rare, Kupo." The merchant repeated. "I would if I could, but I have to reserve it for support accessories that I made, Kupo. I just used the spare that I had to repay Kenranzaki for helping Hatsume and I out, Kupo."

"Well, thanks Mister." Mirio said, giving Moogle a thumbs up.

Moogle replied with a wave and then they all continued to watch as Sora did yet another test with another set of gear.

As this spectacle continued for the next hour, Sora finally finished testing every single one of Mei's babies. The two of them were just full of joy at how awesome today was for the two of them so far. Moogle was still there and happy that he decided to take Sora up on his deal, while the four Third Year Students had left to go on with their days in their own way.

**[Silence]**

The three of them made their way back to the Development Studio and when they finished putting everything away, Sora and Moogle walked out to the hall and noticed Nezu walking towards them.

"I see that you two were enjoying yourselves today." He pointed out. "I'm very glad that you did."

"What up Nezu?" Sora casually asked.

"You need to talk to me about this new Project, Kupo?" Moogle guessed.

"Yes, Moogle. If you could please follow me to the teacher's lounge." The principal stated.

"Alright then, I'll head out." Sora spoke up. "It's getting a bit late so I need to get home before it gets dark."

"Okay then, have a safe trip Sora." Nezu waved him off. As Sora left the area, he turned to Moogle. "How good are you with computers?"

**And that's the end of this chapter. Sora meets the Big Three, Hatsume's future inspiration in the support course (Read School briefs 4 and you'll understand.) And he helps Mei and Moogle become friends. Pretty ****productive**** for what most people would call a filler moment. Day 1 of 2 has been written and the next chapter will set up who Sora has caught the interest of and will have to choose between when his internships come in. Their might be some you don't expect. Hope you enjoy and until I decide to upload again. ;)**


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**[Play KH1.5 Remix OST Precious Stars in the Sky]**

Nothing really special happened on the way back to the Midoriya household. The only difference was the little bit of extra attention from gaining some popularity, but other than that, nothing new. Once Sora got back into the house, he heard Inko in the kitchen, most likely cooking dinner. The boy peeked his head around the corner and waited until she noticed him.

She slightly jumped from just seeing a head poking out of the corner, but when she recognized it, she giggled and said. "I see you're back home Sora."

"Yep." The Keyblade wielder replied as he walked into the room and sat at the table, watching her cook dinner.

"So, how was your day?" The mother asked.

"I'd say it was pretty productive." Sora answered. "I made some new friends, helped one of my friends make his own friends, fulfilled my promise to a fellow First Year, and had fun the whole time doing so."

"That's good to hear." Inko commented. "Thanks for the breakfast by the way. That was a pleasant surprise to wake up to."

"I'll make one even better next time I'm up that early again." The boy stated, making the woman giggle once more at her guest's kindness. "So how about you?"

"Huh?" Inko was slightly surprised that Sora wanted to know about her day, but she didn't mind talking about it. "Well, I woke up, ate your breakfast with Izuku, went to work after he started checking his phone. After work I went to the store, got some groceries, came home and now I'm making dinner."

"Wow. You did a lot today." Sora pointed out. "So how about Izuku? Did he tell you about his day?"

Inko's smile slightly dimmed as she said. "No."

Sora noticed and asked her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Inko answered. "I'm just a little concerned about my son. You know, motherly instinct and all."

Sora wondered what she meant and asked her, "Did Izuku do something today that was unusual or something?"

Inko paused for a moment wondering if she should speak, but decided to do so anyway. "When we had breakfast together, he ended up staring at the food with a weird look. He usually does that when he's nervous." The woman explained. "I asked him what was wrong, but he told me it was nothing. At first, I thought that he was just pondering about how he did in the Sports Festival, but it doesn't seem like that's the case."

"Hmm." Sora cupped his chin and thought about something before he spoke up. "Now that you mention it, he wasn't really acting like he usually does after the Festival ended."

"I want to ask him about it, but I think he might just tell me he's fine." Inko said.

"Then I'll ask him." Sora stated.

"Are you sure that he'll open up?" She asked.

"I'm pretty sure he will." He reassured her. "Maybe it's just something guy related. If so, then I'm the best person to talk about that guy stuff." He stood up and began walking towards Izuku's room, but before he left, he said. "I'll let you know if it's important." Inko nodded and went back to making dinner.

**[Silence]**

Sora knocked on the door and said it was him before he let himself inside Izuku's room. Looking around for a second, he spotted Midoriya writing down some notes in his journal, but on his phone was the news about someone named Stain. The boy took a seat on the bed across from his friend and asked him, "Whatcha doing?"

Izuku turned around and answered. "O-Oh, just...taking some notes is all."

"Who's the Hero that caught your attention this time?" Sora asked, though he already knew that wasn't actually the case.

"Well...it's not actually a Hero." Midoriya answered. "It's someone who's been hunting them recently."

"Normally, you don't like writing this stuff down in your Hero journal." Sora pointed out. "What makes this guy the exception?"

"Uhh...just curiosity." The green haired boy replied.

"Is that really it?" Sora pondered.

"Huh?" Izuku was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Inko and I noticed that you weren't acting yourself lately." Sora explained. "Is this guy the reason you're nervous?"

"Well, kinda. But not really him specifically." Midoriya answered.

"Ok. You lost me." The spiky haired boy told him.

"This guy's most recent victim is the reason." Izuku said.

**[Play KH DDD OST Distant from You]**

Sora was a bit confused and looked at his friend's phone to see Ingenium on the news. "Oh." He realized. "Tenya's brother." Midoriya nodded, then Sora guessed, "You're worried about our classmate, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Izuku said. "It happened during the Sports Festival and I haven't heard anything from Iida yet."

Sora took a moment to think about what to say next, then told Midoriya, "Tenya's our friend. He'll talk to us if anything is bothering him." Izuku looked unsure of that, but Sora backed up his claim. "He's always done that. He told us how he was upset with Aizawa's fake expulsion threat. He pointed out how fast you accepted Deku as a nickname. And let's not even get into how many things he was annoyed with involving our classmates."

"Ok. Ok. Fair point." Midoriya accepted Sora's reasoning. "But I'm still worried about him. How can I not be?"

"It's fine to worry, just don't keep it to yourself." Sora told him. "You'll make others worry about you if you keep thoughts like these inside."

"Sorry." The One For All user apologized. "It's just been all I've been thinking about lately, so I didn't want to bring it up."

Sora cupped his chin for a moment, thinking about that last comment, then he got an idea. "Hey Izuku, let's head over to the beach you used to train at tomorrow."

"What? Why?" Midoriya asked.

"You said that this is all you can think about right now, so tomorrow, we'll hang out together and help get your mind off of it." Sora explained. His friend was about to say something, but he cut the boy off as he continued. "When Tenya comes back to school, I don't think he'll want to see you worried about him. I know I wouldn't. He should see us both smiling and happy to see him again. Plus, a day at the beach makes everybody happy."

Izuku for the umpteenth time was surprised at how well Sora looks at these negative situations and manages to find a way to help them become more positive. Midoriya nodded and just replied, "Sure. If we head to bed after dinner, then we can wake up early enough to spend the whole day there."

"That's the spirit Izuku." Sora said.

As if on cue Inko's voice was heard saying, "Boys, wash your hands for dinner!" The two then stood up and left the room doing as she told before they went to join her to eat.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST An Abdominal Investigation]**

Elsewhere in the Kanagawa Prefecture, Mirio Togata was walking up a flight of stairs, then down a hallway until he reached the room he was heading for. He knocked and waited for a response. After a few seconds, he heard "Who's there?" Perfect.

He cleared his throat and answered with "Phasing."

The voice on the other side of the door replied with. "Phasing who?"

"Phasing through the door." Togata replied with his head through the door. "Heyo, Sir."

The man named Sir looked in the boy's direction and replied in a nonchalant tone. "Humorous enough. Come in Mirio."

"Aww, just enough?" Togata faked disappointment as he entered the room. "I had that one planned out for a while now."

"Maybe if I didn't know your quirk, or that you'd be coming in today, then I might have found it funny." Sir pointed out. "I trust that your gear is fixed."

"Even better actually." Mirio answered. "A guy who's working with the support team back at U.A. reinforced it. Now it's even tougher than before."

"That's good to hear." Sir replied as he was doing his papers. "Anything else to report?"

"Hmm." Togata cupped his chin, then remembered something. "Oh yeah. It's not related to the work studies, but I met the first year who placed second at the Sports Festival today. He's actually a really cool guy."

That made Sir glance at him for a brief moment in slight intrigue. "That's rare for you to say about someone you've only known for a single day, let alone mention to me."

Mirio rubbed the back of his head and replied. "Yeah, well he just reminded me of myself a bit, back before I started working here. I mean, his power is amazing, but he told me it wasn't anywhere near as strong back in the day. Plus, he's pretty funny, since he made me laugh and all."

"That does sound familiar." Sir mentioned, he then decided to stop with his paperwork and look directly at Togata. "You've got my attention now."

Mirio, slightly surprised, quipped "Wow. Sir I knew you were a paper pusher, but I didn't think you were that literal."

Sir cracked a small smile at that joke and responded. "That was better." Togata smirked at the response and sat down in front of Sir, beginning to talk about the guy he met earlier today. With his Work Study mentor.

**[Play KH BBS OST Destiny Islands]**

It was morning, and Sora was stirring from his sleep. He went to bed right after dinner, just like Midoriya requested, and when he finally got off the couch he was resting on, he heard footsteps behind him. He looked back and saw Izuku, wide awake and already dressed to go. The way the greenette could just be ready at any time was just crazy. Not even Sora could be that ready to go all the time, though he is pretty close.

After changing clothes, making the couch, heating up the second set of breakfast Sora made yesterday and chowing down, the two of them quietly left the house. They already told Inko that they would be hanging out at Dagobah Beach, so they didn't need to leave a note. The two of them made their way to the coastline, noting that nobody was even around, only to remember that they were up at pretty much sunrise.

The two boys walked down the set of stairs and onto the sandy shore, taking in the view of the sun rising over the ocean. Sora's seen it so many times, but it never gets old for him. In fact, he missed seeing this every day. Out of instinct, he took out his gummiphone and snapped a picture. He then put it in a text and typed for about a minute before pressing send.

Midoriya looked at his friend out of curiosity and asked him, "Who are you sending that to?"

"Riku, Kairi, Roxas and everyone else." Sora answered.

"Wait, are you finally able to contact them?" Izuku guessed.

"No." Sora replied, sounding a little sad, but he didn't stop smiling. "But just because I can't, doesn't mean I won't stop trying. I do this every day. I'll send a message, sometimes try my luck with a call, you know."

"Oh." Midoriya said, sounding a bit apologetic. "Sorry if it's a touchy subject."

"It's fine." Sora waved his arm in a casual manner. "Besides, it's not the only reason I came here."

**[Play KH3 OST Free as the Wind - Port Royal]**

"What do you mean by that?" The One For All user wondered.

"Sure, the view is great and all, but I also wanted to remind us both about where we started." Sora pointed out.

"I guess you have a point." Izuku agreed. "You're an islander, so the shoreline is kinda like your home."

"I didn't mean that." Sora stated.

"Huh?" Midoriya was once again confused. "Then what did you mean?"

"This is the beach where both of us got started on this crazy adventure." Sora pointed out. "Sure, we met in a random park after you overworked yourself, but after that, it was rest at your house, go to the beach and watch you clean it for a work out, then right back home, for three months."

The green haired boy reminisced those days. Sure, they were hell to him, but it was well worth it. He was also glad that Sora was there, cheering him on during those last few months he had. It kept his spirit up and it also helped that he didn't need to worry about passing out on the beach if All Might wasn't there at the time, which happened a few times. "Yeah, it really has been crazy so far." He added.

"We've come a long way Izuku." Sora praised his friend. "And we're only just getting started. We've been kicking butt and doing it with smiles on our faces the whole time. No point in fixing something that isn't broken, am I right?"

Midoriya nodded at that, fully agreeing with his friend. "Yeah. We'll keep on smiling and kicking butt all the way till we're Pros."

"And then we'll keep on doing it." Sora added. At that point, the pair noticed something catch their eyes on the shoreline. A few bottles of alcohol were floating near the edge of the shore, as well as some wrappers. Sora looked at his friend and said. "Now this really brings back memories."

"Not the best kind, but yeah." Izuku said in a slightly defeated tone.

"Wanna play Hero and patrol around the coast?" Sora nudged his friend. "Good way to kill time, as well as keep this place from becoming a junkyard again."

Midoriya sighed and said, "Why not? I did it before, I can do it again."

"That's the spirit!" The Keyblade wielder cheered his friend on. "Hey, at least you don't have to do it by yourself this time."

"I guess so." Izuku noted. "Small blessing."

The two of them then got to work, picking up and properly disposing of the garbage that was left on the shoreline. The two of them stuck together the whole time so they wouldn't miss anything. If one person didn't see the garbage, the other one would. This took them until around sunset and once the two were finished, they sat on the staircase and watched the sun set, Sora taking his gummiphone and taking a photo of it, sending out another message to everyone. Even if they don't know they got it, he still sent it anyway.

**[Play KH3 OST Destiny's Union Piano Ver. -cutscene-]**

The two of them made it home before it got too dark and once again were greeted with Inko's dinner. The two boys washed up and once they were finished, they sat with her and began eating together. She was pleased to see them both in a very good mood and said, "I can only guess that today was a good day for you two?"

Izuku nodded as he was eating his food while Sora replied, "Great. We hung out at the beach, cleaned it up a bit, watched the sun rise and set. It was nice."

"That's good to hear." She remarked. "It looks like you're doing much better today Izuku."

"Hmm?" The green haired boy swallowed his food and then told her, "Y-Yeah. Sorry for making you worry."

"So, what exactly was going on yesterday anyway? You just ate dinner and went straight to bed last night, not telling me anything." She pointed out.

"He was just worried about a friend at school." Sora told her. "But he didn't want to bring it up to cause any drama."

"That ended up making a bit more by accident huh?" Izuku noted. "But yeah. My classmate Iida went to go see his brother after a villain got to him, and I was just worried about my friend."

"It's fine to worry, just don't try to hide it, otherwise, well, you saw what happened." Inko told her son.

"You sound just like Sora." Izuku mentioned, before thinking that he might have offended his mother by accident. "N-Not that it's a bad thing. I-It's actually a really good thing. Hehehe..."

"That's the Izuku I know." Sora commented.

"That's my son for you." Inko teased, before the three ended up having a laugh together.

Izuku finished his dinner first and once he did his dish, he went to his room to go to sleep, leaving Sora and Inko alone.

"He's really lucky to have a mom like you." Sora commented.

The mother smiled and added, "And he's just as lucky to have a friend like you."

"I guess so." Sora agreed.

"But he's not the only one who's blessed." She pointed out. "I am too. I'm blessed to have someone like you in me and my son's life." Sora stayed silent and just kept his smile. "I really am glad you did."

"I'm glad I did too." Sora remarked. "I never would have made it in this world without you two giving me a place to live."

"After all you've done for me and my son, as well as countless other people, you deserve this." Inko told him, giving the boy a hug. "Though I only want one thing from you."

"Name it." Sora stated as he hugged her back.

"I know you promised me that you'd help my son excel in U.A." She started. "But I've also noticed that you put yourself in harm's way so that nobody else gets hurt. Not just with Izuku, but with your other classmates too." She hugged him a bit tighter and then continued. "Just...don't go overboard with that habit, okay? I know it sounds strange for me to ask that, but because of how long you've been with us, I'm seeing you more and more like another son, so I just don't want you to get too hurt. Is that okay for me to ask?"

Sora had hugged Inko a little tighter than he did before and answered. "Yeah...I can do that."

"Thank you." She said.

After that was done, the two of them finished their dinner and Sora decided to go to bed a bit early as well. Inko left the room so he could sleep, but right before Sora fell asleep, he felt a tear streaking on his cheek.

**Finally! It's out! I finally got it out! Very sorry for how long this took. It was so annoying to write. Not because of what I was writing, because I like writing the story, but because I had to rewrite it four times, because the files corrupted the three other times I wrote it out. This was supposed to come out on the same day as the second chapter of Without Sora, as a method of reinforcing both chapters, but fate decided otherwise. Better late then never I guess. So yeah, Sora has been for the entire time, sending messages through his Gummiphone be they voicemails, texts, pictures etc. and he not only tells Izuku, but show him that it's fine to worry about his friends, but not let that be the forefront of his thoughts. And with the plot point I made in Without Sora, Inko's last comment does affect Sora deeply. He just won't show it, because he doesn't want to see Inko sad. It's not gonna stop certain events I have planned in future chapters though. Hope you guys enjoy. Sorry I was late and until I decide to upload again. ;)**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**[Silence]**

It was raining early in the day. After their morning routine, Sora and Izuku had left for school. They got on the train at Tattoin Station and went on about their business. It was a bit cramped, but it made sense. The train is the main method of transportation and nobody likes walking in the rain unless they have a coat, which nobody did. On the train, the two boys were back to back, each looking at their phones. Sora was sending another message to his friends and Midoriya was looking at the news.

"Hey, you two." A random voice whispered. "Excuse me." Sora wondered who was trying to talk to them and noticed a man trying to get Izuku's attention. "You guys are Sora and Midoriya from class 1-A." That got both Izuku's and the crowd around the two's attention as they looked at the boys in a mixture of shock and slight awe. "Great job in the Sports Festival, Midoriya." The first guy complimented. "I rooted for you." Izuku was very surprised to hear that, and Sora just cracked a smile. Then the rest of the crowd got in on the praise.

"You were in the top eight right? That's so impressive." A second guy pointed out.

"He's way stronger than he looks." A dude commented.

"So is his friend." Another person stated.

"Yeah, Sora was insane." Another passenger agreed.

"I can tell they both really want to be pros one day." A woman said.

"Keep trying for it Heroes!" The crowd cheered the two boys.

Midoriya, who was very much overwhelmed by this praise, just replied with. "I will...Thanks." and had a nervous smile.

Sora chuckled and noted "First time meeting fans, Izuku?"

The green haired boy nodded then responded. "Y-Yeah. I don't really know how to react."

The Keyblade wielder ended up laughing a bit from his friend's timid nature, before placing an arm around him and pointing out "Part of being a Hero is getting fans, right? You're making progress. I'm happy for you."

"Wait, what about you?" Midoriya asked. "Shouldn't everyone be going crazy over you too?"

"That was two days ago." Sora explained. "Today is your day, and probably most of class 1-A's." That got Izuku to have a slightly less nervous and more genuine smile as they continued their day.

After that little moment of public appreciation, the two got off the train and continued their walk. The two were just outside U.A's perimeter when Izuku mumbled "I feel like I'm barely awake."

Sora heard that and playfully replied "Maybe you should close that umbrella and let the rain wake you up then."

The green haired boy looked at him unamused but then the both of them heard an all too familiar voice speak up "Good morning Midoriya, Sora!" Both boys looked back to see Tenya Iida running through the rain in a full body raincoat and rain boots.

"Tenya!" Sora excitedly said, happy to see that he was still acting like himself.

"Woah, Iida!" Izuku noticed the attire. "You really went all out with the rain gear."

Not slowing down, Tenya questioned "Why on Earth are you two walking so slowly? We'll be late!" He ran past the two of them and after hearing that, the two boys picked up the pace and followed their friend with confused looks on their faces.

"Late?" Midoriya repeated.

"The first bell doesn't ring until another five minutes though." Sora pointed out.

"U.A. students should always arrive ten minutes early." Iida explained as he picked up the pace even more. "Don't you think?"

While Izuku was confused with Tenya's actions, Sora just chuckled and said, "Looks like we were worried for nothing. He doesn't look affected at all."

Once the three got inside, Izuku and Sora were shaking out their umbrellas while Iida was taking off his boots. The One For All user looked at Tenya and began speaking "So Iida...um"

"If it's about my brother, don't be concerned." The engine legged boy reassured as he took off his hood and smiled. "I'm sorry if I made you worry. Everything will be fine."

Sora took Midoriya's umbrella and put it away with his as he commented. "I'm glad to see that it hasn't affected you Tenya. It'd be weird to see you not acting normal."

Iida kept his smile as he replied. "I suppose so. But for now, we should get to class before the first bell." He turned away and was the first one out of there with Sora and Izuku following him.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Bright and Cheerfully]**

The three got to class and each took their seats. Soon, everyone else was there too and were conversing with each other while they waited for Aizawa to show up. "It's so weird that people recognize us from TV." Mina said. "Everyone wanted to talk to me on my way here."

"Yeah, me too." Eijiro added.

"People on the street were staring at me." Toru stated. "It was kind of embarrassing."

"Sure, but isn't that pretty normal for you?" Mashirao asked.

"Normal or not, she deserves it." Sora complimented. "Just like you guys and the others."

The four of them were very happy to hear that and Hagakure gave Sora a hug as a response while Kirishima and Sora fist bumped.

"You won't believe what a bunch of Elementary school brats yelled at me." Hanta spoke up.

"Nice try?" Asui guessed, making Sero groan at her being correct. Sora placed a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort the guy.

"All it took was one sports festival and suddenly we're like celebrities." Denki pointed out.

"This school really is amazing." Minoru remarked.

**[Silence]**

Aizawa came through the door and everyone got to their seats as he greeted them. "Morning."

"Good Morning Mr. Aizawa." Everyone responded in unison.

As he stepped toward the front of the room Tsuyu pointed out "Ribbit, Mr. Aizawa, you don't have bandages anymore. That's good news."

"The old lady went a little overboard with her treatment." Aizawa informed them as he scratched under his eye. "Anyway, we have a big class today on Hero Informatics."

That subject was a very tough one for Sora. Sure, Izuku helps him on subjects he isn't too good at, but Hero Informatics was one of the few that he could never really get. Hopefully it won't be anything too tough.

"You need code names." Aizawa stated. "Time to pick your Hero identities."

Everybody except Shoto, Katsuki, Momo, and Tenya cheered "This is gonna be totally awesome!" Then Aizawa activated his quirk to intimidate his classroom into calming down, which worked.

"This is related to the Pro Hero Draft Picks that I mentioned the last time we were in class together." Aizawa explained. "Normally, students don't have to worry about the draft yet. Not until their second or third year actually, but your class is different. In fact, by extending offers to First Years like you, Pros are essentially investing in your potential. Any offers can be rescinded if their interest in you dies down before graduation though."

"Stupid selfish adults." Mineta muttered.

"So what you're saying is we'll still have to prove ourselves after we've gotten recruited." Toru summarized.

"Correct." Aizawa answered. "Now, here are the totals for those of you who got offers."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Among Kosei]**

The list was from top to bottom.

Sora 13,358

Todoroki 4,123

Bakugo 3,556

Tokoyami 360

Iida 349

Kaminari 272

Yaoyorozu 108

Kirishima 68

Uraraka 20

Sero 14

Nobody else was shown on the board and Aizawa then continued speaking. "In past years it's been more spread out, but there's a very big gap this time." As he mainly pointed at Sora's total.

"Gah...That's no fair." Denki groaned.

"What about the real star, moi?" Yuga mumbled as Mina was speechless.

Kyoka commented "Jeez. I figured Sora would get the most, but..."

"He's got like three times more requests than Todoroki." Eijiro stated. "And both of them beat Bakugo, even though he was first in the festival."

"They probably weren't excited about working with the guy who had to be chained up in the end." Hanta reminded them.

"If I scared a pro, they're just weak!" Katsuki retorted in his usual loud mouthed manner.

Momo sighed at her low number of requests but also congratulated Shoto. "That's amazing." She said. "You must be proud."

"These offers are probably because of my father." Todoroki bluntly replied to Yaoyorozu.

"I doubt all of them are." Sora said to him, making both recommendation students look at him. "Pretty sure a good few of those are from you showing off just half your skill and teasing your full power against me and Izuku. I'd say you earned those on your own Shoto. Same goes to you Momo. You earned those recommendations showing off your strength at the Calvary Battle. Be proud."

Though the ice user didn't agree with his friend about how he got those recommendations, he did appreciate the kindness. Yaoyorozu however was very happy to hear that from Sora, considering that she felt pretty crappy about how she did in the finals. "Thank you Sora." She said. The Keyblade wielder just gave her a smile as he then looked over at his other friends.

Ochako was shaking Tenya by the shoulders as she cheered. "People want us!" As she was very excited.

Izuku looked very displeased and Minrou pointed out "Midoriya, you got none. I bet everyone was really grossed out by the crazy way you were fighting."

"Mineta, can you not?" Sora requested in an annoyed tone. "At least he got to fight."

"Well if you didn't throw me off my ride during the obstacle course..." Minoru started, before the Keyblade wielder gave him a very threatening glare for calling Momo his ride, causing him to shut up. Yaoyorozu also noticed the glare and though it was a bit intimidating, she was glad that it was in her defense. Though it didn't stop her from requesting Sora to calm down.

**[Silence]**

"Despite these results, you'll all be interning with Pros. Got it?" Aizawa stated "Even those of you who didn't get any offers."

"Oh so...we're all interning?" Izuku repeated.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST U.A. Reporting For Duty]**

"Yes." Aizawa said. "You already got to experience combat with real Villains during the attack on the U.S.J. Facility, but it'll still be helpful to see Pros at work, up close and personal, in the field, first hand."

"And for that we need Hero names." Rikido finished for the teacher.

"Things are certainly getting a lot more fun." Uraraka commented.

"These Hero names will likely be temporary, but take them seriously or..." Aizawa started before the door to the class opened and the person who stepped in interrupted the homeroom teacher.

"You'll have hell to pay later." Everyone already knew who said that, as Midnight strutted her way in and explained. "What you pick today could be your code name for life. You better be careful, or you'll be stuck with something utterly indecent."

"Yeah. She's got a good point." Aizawa agreed with her. "Midnight is going to have final approval over your names. It's not my forte." He grabbed his sleeping bag and everyone knew what he was planning to do with it. "The name you give yourself is important, it helps reinforce your image and shows what kind of Hero you want to be in the future. A code name tells people exactly what you represent. Take All Might for example." He then went to the corner and began to take a nap as small white boards were passed to everyone in the class for people to write their names.

**[Silence]**

When coming up with a proper name. For some students it was easy, while others had to think. Some students knew what they wanted to call themselves and wrote the name down as soon as they were able. Some had to think about it but eventually got an idea and wrote it down. Others had no idea and their board was blank. Sora was in the last group. For the Keyblade wielder this was a very hard thing to do. Sure, he came up with Keyblade Hero Three back in San Fransokyo, but that was basically plagiarism. He named his pirate ship the Leviathan, but in hindsight, it was pretty bland since any ship could be named that and sound cool. The Highwind was a cool name but Cid came up with it for Sora.

After a while of thinking he came up with nothing. Then he heard Midnight get the class' attention. "Now students." She started. "Who among you is ready to share?"

That caught many people by surprise as they weren't expecting to share these to the class. Sora didn't mind, but since he didn't have anything, he couldn't do it. Then while the students were muttering to themselves, Aoyama stepped up to the front and with pride, presented his name. "Hold your breath." He started. "The Shining Hero...My name is I Cannot Stop Twinkling! Mon Amis, you can't deny my sparkle."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Dogimagi]**

The class was just confused at the 'name' since it's a sentence. Then Midnight came and took his board and sharpie, deciding to edit his name. "It'll be better this way." She stated. "Take out the I and shorten the cannot to can't."

"It's stunning Mademoiselle." Yuga agreed with her.

"She likes it?" A few people said dumbfoundedly. Sora just facepalmed. That almost made him reconsider his opinion if people could get away with that as a name.

"Also, you're not really french are you? That's just an act." Sato added.

"Okie dokey, let me go next." Mina decided to go and presented her name. "My code name Alien Queen."

While Sora didn't understand the context, Midnight cleared it up when she replied "Hold on. Like that horrible monster with the acidic blood? I don't think so." Wait...Ashido named herself after a monster named alien queen?

While Mina was saddened that her name wasn't a good pick, Sora was just even more confused. A sentence is fine for a Hero name, but a reference isn't? "What are the standards for Hero names in this world, because apparently I don't know them?" He thought to himself.

"Ribbit." Tsu raised her hand and requested "I think I've got one. Okay if I go next?"

"Come on up." Midnight welcomed the volunteer.

The frog girl came up to the front and informed her class "I've had this name in mind since grade school." She turned the board and showed her name. "Rainy Season Hero. Froppy."

"That's delightful." Midnight praised. "It makes you sound approachable. What a great example of a name everyone will love."

Sora and most of the class completely agreed with that name and even began to cheer it approvingly. Internally thanking her for setting an actual good standard for a Hero name.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST All Might's Theme]**

Kirishima went next and presented his name. "I've got mine too." He confidently said. "The Sturdy Hero. My name is Red Riot."

"Red Riot?" Midnight repeated. "Interesting. You're paying homage to the Chivalrous Hero. Crimson Riot, Yes?"

"That's right." Eijiro confirmed. "He might be kind of old school, but someday I want to be just like he was. Crimson is my idol."

Midnight accepted that and stated "If you're bearing the name of someone you admire, you have that much more to live up to."

"I accept the challenge." Kirishima responded in his usual manly manner.

Sora was very happy to hear that his red headed friend was willing to not only take a name inspired by a Hero he admired, but also live up to the legacy of said Hero. Though these last two names helped him figure out what the golden standards are, it still didn't help him figure out one for himself and he was a bit down that he couldn't come up with anything.

**[Silence]**

As if it was on cue, he heard Kaminari having the same problem as him when he said "Man. I still haven't been able to think of anything that's cool enough."

Jiro then poked his shoulder and offered one to him "Hey I've got one. How does Jammingyay sound to you?"

Sora didn't get it, but then Denki replied "Heh. It's like Hemingway who wrote 'A Farewell to Arms' Right? Real clever. I like it." So an author who wrote a famous book in this world?

"No." Kyoka told him her actual meaning behind the name. "It's because even though you're powerful you always...jam you brain." Oh. So just to tease him.

"Oh come on Jiro! Quit messing with me!" Kaminari said as she went up to the front.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST U.A. Session]**

"The Hearing Hero." Kyoka announced. "I'm Earphone Jack." Named after her Quirk.

"Now that's a good one." Midnight complimented.

Next was Mezo "The Tentacle Hero." He said through one of his arms. "Tentacole."

It was a play on the words 'tentacle' and 'tako'(The japanese word meaning octopus) if you looked close enough and Midnight saw it. "Oh I like what you're doing with that. A nice portmanteau."

Next was Sero "The Taping Hero. Cellophane." Simple is best sometimes.

"That's on the nose." Midnight commented. "Good work."

Ojiro presented after that. "Martial arts hero. Tail Man."

"No surprise with that one I guess." Midnight approved.

Rikido went next. "I'm the Sweets Hero. Sugarman."

"Perfect!" Midnight was fine with it.

Mina went up for round two and yelled "PINKY!" Since almost all of her was that color.

"Make those looks work for you girl!" Midnight cheered.

Denki went up next and took some inspiration from Mezo's way of naming. "Stun Gun Hero. I am Chargebolt. Electric, don't you think?"

"Makes me all Tingly." Midnight replied.

Toru presented next. "The stealth Hero. Invisible Girl."

"That really suits you." Midnight told her. "Now come on, who's gonna step up next?"

Yaoyorozu went up and tried a name similar to Asui's concept. "I hope that I can live up to this name. The Everything Hero. I'm Creati."

"Creative." Midnight praised.

Then came Todoroki who did something Sora didn't see coming. "Shoto." He presented his first name as his hero name.

"Just your name?" Midnight questioned. "Is that it?"

"Uh-huh." He replied. She allowed it and Sora figured that this was probably a once or twice a class kind of thing. He doubted he could get away with that, since he's the most popular in the class, so he wasn't gonna use his name.

Fumikage went up next and presented his name. "Jet Black Hero. Tsukuyomi."

Midnight moaned out "God of the Night."

Mineta went next. "I'm the Fresh Picked Hero. Grape Juice!" Because of how his hair is shaped and colored.

"Very catchy." Midnight accepted it.

Koji shyly went up and showed his name The Petting Hero. Anima.

"Yep." Midnight said. "All about it."

**[Silence]**

Then came Bakugo…"King Explosion Murder." Sora figured that he would go with a very aggressive name.

"I'm gonna say that one's a little too violent." midnight critiqued.

"HUH!? Whaddya mean!?" Katsuki responded.

"Why don't you be Explosion Boy?" Eijiro recommended, getting a chuckle from Kaminari

"You shut up, Weird Hair!" Bakugo yelled. "Why don't we go outside and I'll show you exactly why Murder should be in my name?" Midnight pointed to his seat and he got the point as he went back to come up with a new one.

Ochako went up and got herself ready to present her name. "This is the name I thought of. Uravity." Combining her name and quirk together.

"I just live that." Midnight praised, as a few of the students, Sora included, clapped for the name. She looked at the time and pointed out "To be honest, choosing names is going faster than I thought it would. All we have left is Young Bakugo, who needs to rethink his, aaand Iida. Oh yes, and Young Midoriya and Sora too."

Sora was still trying to figure out a good name to go with, but he still had nothing at all. Not only that, but even with all the good and bad examples he was given via his friend's Hero names, he still had nothing. He looked over to Tenya, and noticed that he was starting to write something, but stopped. Then wiping off what he wrote and replacing it with the name he chose. He silently went up and presented it. His Hero name was Tenya.

"You're using your real name too?" Midnight asked and Iida nodded.

Sora noticed his friend's expression and before Iida went back to his desk, Sora glanced at the board and barely managed to see what was erased earlier. 'Ing' Sora remembered that his brother's Hero name was Ingenium and he was probably going to take that name in his honor. But Tenya probably thought it was too soon to do so and used his name instead. The Keyblade wielder could see that Iida really wanted to use the name, but he couldn't will himself to do it just yet. Hopefully he will soon.

"Well Sora," Midnight got his attention. "Are you ready?"

"Uh...not yet. Sorry." He sheepishly replied.

"Ok then. How about you Midoriya?" She asked Izuku.

"Oh...yes." He stated as he walked up to the front of the room and presented his chosen Hero name.

Everyone was surprised, considering the history behind the name and Minoru asked "Really Midoriya?"

"You sure about that?" Denki questioned.

"Yeah man. Remember, that could be your name forever." Kirishima reminded him.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Anguish of The Quirkless]**

"Right." Izuku responded. "I used to hate it. But then something changed. I guess...someone taught me that it could have a different meaning, and that had a huge impact on how I felt. So now I really like it." Sora smiled and remembered what he heard him say during the combat training exercise. Then Midoriya finished what he was saying. "Deku. That has to be my codename."

While Katsuki was annoyed and Uraraka smiled, Sora gave him a thumbs up and Izuku went back to his seat.

**[Silence]**

"So then, Sora." Midnight called his name once more. "How's progress on your Hero name coming along?"

The Keyblade wielder sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and stood up, walking to the front of the class. He showed the class his board and it was completely blank. "I haven't come up with anything."

"Wait, seriously?" Mina asked.

"But what about all those fancy names of your attacks?" Toru pointed out.

"Oh those?" Sora responded. "Those are just attacks I learned from another guy who had the same quirk as me. He came up with the names. I just use them."

"Wait a minute." Mashirao questioned. "Someone else with your quirk taught you those moves?"

"Was he a Hero?" Shoji asked.

"No." Sora replied. "Just a guy. But he's long gone now, so can we please go back to the whole name subject? Since I can't come up with a name, do you guys want to help me?"

"You want one of us to give you a name?" Tokoyami repeated.

"If you can't come up with one, why not just use your real name, like Todoroki and Iida did?" Hanta pointed out.

"I wouldn't have allowed it again." Midnight stated. "I'm fine with two people using their real names, but three is too much. Besides Sora. You having all these other creative and sometimes complex names for attacks, and weapons, though not having come up with them, using your name as a Hero name would be very strange."

"That's why I didn't write it as an option." Sora replied to her before turning back to the class. "So, whaddya say? Want to help me come up with a name?"

After a brief moment of thinking, the class agreed to do so. Since Sora was always willing to help them and has helped some of them, they figured it was the least they could do for him.

**[Play KH3 OST Sound of Reassurance]**

After a few minutes of thinking, Denki tried his luck first. "How about, Exkeylibur. Like the magic sword Excalibur, but he uses a key instead." Sora cringed at the name as well as a few others. Midnight also agreed with the mass on that name.

"Okay. Maybe something like Summan." Mashirao went next. "Since his quirk is named summon and he's male." While it made some sense, it sounded weird so it was ultimately denied.

"How about Elementagician?" Mezo tried next. "You use elemental based attacks a lot, and you wave your sword around like a wand to cast them."

"He's more physical though." Kyoka pointed out. That was very true, as it would kinda contradict his actual fighting style, so the name was scrapped.

"Maybe something like Locksmith?" Eijiro suggested. "Key's usually unlock stuff so that could work."

"Eh. But it doesn't really sound heroic. More like he's just an actual locksmith." Sero commented. That held truth in that it wasn't really flashy, so that wasn't used either.

"Huh...how about magic man?" Toru presented her suggestion. "Like Shoji said, Sora waves that sword around like a wand and he does call out his attacks like spells."

"He's still more physical though." Mina reminded her. "If he spammed the attacks then maybe, but he kinda sticks with the sword." The name was casted out just like the others.

"Maybe something like Key Boy?" Ochako went next. "I know it's on the nose, but I can't really think of anything flashy. Sorry."

"It's okay." Sora told her. "Though...it doesn't feel heroic enough." Though he didn't want to hurt her feelings, he denied the name.

**[Silence]**

"Toy Sword." Katsuki made his suggestion, though it was obviously an insult.

"Very funny, Short Fuse." Sora sarcastically replied, making half of the class smile and cover their mouths at what he just said.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Bakugo yelled.

"Sorry, did you prefer Temper Tantrum?" Sora asked, causing Denki to slightly snort, which got the explosive boy's attention.

"You better not be laughing at me Sparky!" He threatened as he stood up from his chair and popped his knuckles.

"Back to the subject at hand." Midnight raised her voice a bit to get Katsuki to sit down. The boy begrudgingly obliged and sat back down. "I don't think that name will be used, Young Bakugo, but thank you for the suggestion anyway." She walked over to Sora and whispered to his ear. "I'll admit that was actually funny and clever, Sora." She then walked back to where she was before.

The Keyblade wielder nodded and then went back to trying to figure out a name for him. He sighed and said what everyone was thinking. "This is really hard."

"Ribbit Yeah." Asui agreed.

"No kidding." Mineta added. "No wonder you couldn't come up with one on your own. None of us can."

"Hmm." Midnight thought about something, before she got an idea. "Aha!" She said. "I might have a way we can figure out a name for you."

"Really?" Sora replied.

"Yes, but it'll require the class' help." She turned to them. "In order to come up with a good Hero name. It would be best to see how everyone views Sora. So, in one word, describe Sora. We'll use those descriptions to figure out a name."

**[Play KH BBS OST Dearly Beloved]**

After a brief moment, they all agreed to it and took some time to think of a word. One by one, they all said their one word.

Hanta "Strong"

Rikido "Kind"

Denki "Merciful"

Asui "Sweet, Ribbit"

Mina "Smart"

Yuga "Sparkling"

Eijiro "Manly"

Koji he signed "Tender"

Minoru "Crazy"

Kyoka "Humane"

Toru "Gentlemanly"

Mashirao "Honorable"

Mezo "Considerate"

Izuku "Amazing"

Ochako "Honest"

Tenya "Gifted"

Momo "Compassionate"

Shoto "Understanding"

Fumikage "Light"

That last one caught Sora's attention the most and he repeated, "Light?"

Tokoyami nodded and went into detail about his word. "You are a light Sora. One that shines bright in this world. But not only do you yourself shine, but you also help others shine along with you. That is why I chose Light as my word."

"Well, I just follow my Heart." Sora replied to him. "It's what i always do."

After hearing that response Kaminari spoke up. "I got it. How about Light Heart?"

That name rang through the room and everyone discussed it. "Huh. It combines the light metaphor that Tokoyami used earlier with what Sora said he always does." Ojiro commented.

"It also defines the other descriptions of him as well." Shoji added.

"He is a very lighthearted guy isn't he?" Hagakure agreed.

"That, plus with what he told us back at U.S.J. He fights those Heartless things and they're obviously all about Darkness." Kirishima pointed out.

"A light hearted boy fighting against dark heartless monsters." Iida agreed.

"So he's the polar opposite of what he fights against." Uraraka concluded.

"A name that combines the positive aspects that everyone sees in you, tells people the kind of person you are, and is the antithesis of your enemy." Midnight summarized. "I don't think there's a Hero name more befitting for you."

Sora had written it down while she was talking and turned the board over to present his Hero name to the class. "Then that'll be my Hero name. The Positive Hero. Light Heart."

Everyone except Katsuki applauded the name, very much happy that not only did it suit him, but that they all helped him make it.

**[Silence]**

After that moment was finished, Katsuki went up there one last time and presented his name. "LORD EXPLOSIONS MURDER!"

"That's basically the same thing." Midnight bluntly pointed out.

He tried one more time with just 'Explosions Murder.' And after that, Midnight as well as the rest of the class elected to just skip him. They already had a hard time naming Sora, and they all knew that Bakugo would just be even harder to deal with, so for now, he doesn't get a Hero name yet.

**Blackouts suck. Riots suck. Looters suck. Constantly worrying about all of the above? Infuriating. if this stuff wasn't happening so close to me, I would have probably already written the Stain fight by now and have posted that along with other chapters in without Sora. That aside, I finally had enough time and was in the mood to write this chapter out. The class help Sora get his Hero name and they all agreed that it should be Light Heart. Yes, I know it's cliche for a Hero name and not a ****reference**** to the sky in any way, but come one. How would Sora come up with a name like that? And why would anyone in the class ****recommend**** that when it doesn't have anything to do with his powers? Aside from that, this marks the start of the Hero Killer ark. The next chapter will be about where Sora goes and who he interns with. He's got ****a lot**** of choices but I think you all know who he's gonna be with. Sorry it took so long and until I decide to upload again ;)**


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**[Silence]**

Midnight didn't leave the room, instead she just waited for the homeroom teacher to wake up on his own while she decided to stretch her arms for a bit. Aizawa eventually woke up from his nap and went back to doing his job, though he was still halfway stuffed in his sleeping bag.

"Now that everyone's decided on their Hero Names, we can go back to talking about your upcoming internships." He stated. "They'll last for one week. As for who you'll be working with, those of you who are on the board will choose from among your offers. Everyone else will have a different list." He raised up one of the lists as he continued speaking. "You have a lot to think about. There are around 40 agencies across the country who've agreed to take on interns from your class. Each agency has a different specialty that its Heroes focus on. Keep that in mind."

"Imagine that you were Thirteen." Midnight said. "You'd want to choose a place that focuses on rescuing people, not fighting Villains. Understand?"

"Think carefully before you decide." Aizawa finished.

"Yes sir." Everyone said in unison.

The bell rang and everyone was passed out a sheet of paper which either had a preset list of Heroes for the people who didn't get any recommendations, or a list of the Pros who wanted a specific person. The only exception was Sora, who had gotten three sheets, because he had so many to choose from. As he was going to look on his list he heard some of his classmates chatting among themselves.

"I want to fight crime and bad guys in a big city." Eijiro told himself.

"I just hope I can intern in a place where there's a lot of flooding, or maybe a lake." Tsuyu thought out loud.

"Turn in your choices before the weekend." Aizawa informed the class.

"We've only got two days?" Hanta asked.

"Yeah, so you should start now." Aizawa recommended, as he and Midnight both left the classroom. "You're dismissed."

Once it was lunchtime, Sora started looking through his list, though it was probably a waste of time, since he doesn't really know any Heroes from this world aside from the teachers, and a few Pros. Maybe if he looked through the list he could find someone who he recognized. He didn't know anybody on the first page, the second page proved to be full of as many unfamiliar names as the first and when he finished going through the third, no dice. It was almost the end of lunch and it seemed like a few people were also having this dilemma.

"So guys," Mina asked out loud. "Have you decided what Pro Agency you wanna go for?"

"Mount Lady is my top choice." Minoru answered.

"Mineta..." Asui started. "Are you thinking something perverted?"

"Possibly?" Minoru replied.

Sora sighed and silently said. "I feel bad for her. She should not have to deal with him."

"You made it Pretty far into the tournament." Mashirao pointed out to Ashido. "It's weird you didn't get any offers."

"I know." She complained.

Ochako looked over to Izuku and asked him "Hey Deku, who's on your list?"

"There are only 40 Heroes who will take us, so after looking at their specialties and splitting them into groups, I can start narrowing them down based on consistent..." Midoriya muttered, while also slightly trembling. Sora got up and knocked on his desk, snapping his friend out of his motor mouth. "Ahh!"

"Did you hear what your friend just asked you Izuku?" Sora said.

"Huh?" Midoriya replied, clearly he didn't. "Oh, Sorry, what'd you guys say?"

"You're really thinking hard about this, aren't you?" Tsu commented.

"It'll all work out." Uraraka stated. "I've settled on my pick."

"Already?" Mina asked.

"What Agency?" Ojiro wondered.

"The one that the Battle Hero, Gunhead runs." She answered.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST I'll Become A Hero]**

Izuku was slightly confused with her pick and pointed out. "Gunhead is a big brawler though. Are you sure that's where you want to intern Uraraka?"

"Yep. He sent me an offer." Ochako replied as she punched the air in front of her.

"Whoa, really?" Midoriya responded, still trembling. "But I thought you were trying to be a Hero kinda like Thirteen, more into rescuing then fighting."

"Ultimately that's the plan." Uraraka explained. "But I've been thinking ever since the Festival, well at least since I've faced off against Bakugo," She then got into a makeshift fighting stance and punched the air again as she said "The stronger I am, the more possibilities I'll have. Plus, learning from a battle Hero will give me a different perspective."

"So kinda like being a multi purpose Hero?" Sora tried to summarize.

"More like just seeing both sides of the Hero job." She corrected before turning back to Izuku. "Right?"

"Yeah, totally." Midoriya saw her point.

"More importantly, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you all day." The pink cheeked girl wondered. "Why are you trembling?"

Everyone else finally noticed it and Izuku told her why. "Oh this? It's exercise." He wasn't sitting on his chair. He was in a sitting position a few centimetres above his chair and was doing that for every class.

"Exercise?" Ochako repeated. "Were you doing that the whole class?"

"There's no way." Ashido said stunned.

"That's such an old fashioned way to train." Minoru commented.

"A smart one though." Mashirao explained. "The isometric muscle contraction that's needed to hold your body above your seat, makes it an easy way to work out without moving."

Sora facepalmed and groaned at his friend. "Do you ever take a break?" He asked. "I swear I don't see you do anything but train, and we live together. Even on days off you train. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you also trained in your sleep somehow."

"Tis skill, not strength that governs a ship." Fumikage decided to add his two cents.

"Getting back on the subject before," Sora started. "I was wondering if you could help me out with deciding who to intern with, Izuku."

"Huh? Oh sure." Midoriya replied. "You do have a lot of people to look through, so you'd probably need some help with that."

"Thanks." The Keyblade wielder said. "Let's start when we get back home, okay?" Izuku nodded as a response and with that plan settled, the bell rang, signalling that it was time for the afternoon classes.

**[Silence]**

Once the afternoon classes were taken care of, Sora and Midoriya were about to head out, but Ochako walked over to them. "Hey you two." She said. "Wanna walk together?"

"The more the merrier." Sora replied as Izuku nodded in approval.

"Iida, come with u..." She turned and noticed that Tenya wasn't there, kinda surprising her. "Huh."

"I bet he already decided where he wants to do his internship." Midoriya guessed. "My guess is he's off turning his forms in right now."

When the green haired student opened the door to the hallway, he was greeted with an all too familiar Hero as said Hero announced "HAHAHAHAHA! I AM HERE IN A BIZARRE POSITION!"

"Um...yeah, what's that about?" Izuku questioned. "And why are you in such a hurry?"

"Does All Might always do this?" Sora whispered to Uraraka, who just shrugged her shoulders to signify that she does not know the answer to that.

"Hi. Come with me a sec." All Might sounded kinda nervous, which honestly surprised Sora, as he has never seen Toshinori nervous in his buff state.

"Uh...sure. Okay." Midoriya responded. The two of them walked off and left Sora and Ochako alone.

"Well that just happened." Sora commented.

"What do you think All Might wanted with Deku?" Uraraka wondered out loud.

"Maybe he's worried about Izuku doing any internships that involve combat because of his Quirk." Sora guessed.

"Hmm. Maybe." She agreed. "Do you think he'll be okay if he does do that though?"

"He'll be fine." Sora reassured her. "If anything, I'd say he needs someone to teach him how to fight. He can't just rely on breaking his bones all the time to win."

"I guess you're right about that." Ochako replied. "So should we wait for him here or over at the entrance?"

"We can wait at the entrance." Sora suggested. "Maybe we can spot Tenya and the four of us can walk to the station together."

Uraraka realized that was a possibility and said "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go."

"Right behind you Ochako." The Keyblade wielder told her as he followed her to the entrance.

The two of them made it to the entrance and were both getting themselves ready to go when Uraraka decided to say to Sora "Oh, by the way, good job getting so many recommendations Sora."

"Huh? Oh, thanks." The boy replied. "To be honest, I was a bit surprised that I got that many. I was expecting something like 2 maybe 3,000 but not over 10,000."

"Well you really smashed those expectations." She commented, earning a light laugh from Sora.

Midoriya walked in the area and spotted the two, looking really happy. "Hey guys. I just got some great news." That earned a very curious look from Sora and Ochako as they were eager to hear the good news. "Someone sent me an offer to intern, so now I'm set."

"What? You got an offer?" Uraraka repeated as she finished getting her stuff. "Go Deku! That's awesome!"

"Yeah, thanks." Izuku replied calmly. After who knows how long, Midoriya finally isn't freaking out when Ochako praises him or gets close and Sora silently was proud of that confidence boost.

"So I guess that means you've got some extra free time to help me figure out mine, Izuku?" Sora noted.

"Absolutely." Midoriya replied with a smile. "It's the least I can do after all you've done for me."

"Thanks again." The Keyblade wielder said as he gave a thumbs up to his friend, who reciprocated the action.

Izuku then noticed Iida's locker and decided to check and see if Tenya's rain boots were still in it. When he opened the locker, he and Sora were both surprised to see that they weren't. Uraraka noticed the looks on their faces and said "Aw man. Did Iida go home without us?"

"I guess so." Sora replied, sounding a slight bit down while Midoriya was silent. After that the three of them had decided to walk to the station, but they all felt something crawling in their stomach that made the trio feel uneasy about what was going on.

Elsewhere in the bar hideout, Tomura, Kurogiri, The man who mentors Shigaraki through a screen, and the Figure were all waiting for their 'guest' Stain to give them an answer. After a few days with no contact, the Hero Killer had decided to take up this League's offer and see if it was worth joining. After a small amount of silence, he finally spoke to them.

"Now I get it." He assessed. "You must be the ones who attacked U.A. And you want to recruit me to build up your little group again, while also testing the worth of your newest recruit by sending him to personally find me."

"Yeah." Tomura replied, deciding to go with that as his reasoning. Though the first half of that statement was true, the rest was a complete lie. The figure found Stain on their own and even though the Hero Killer was someone they were interested in, they weren't searching for him at the time and just got lucky that The Figure ran into him. Nevertheless, Shigaraki continued trying to persuade the man. "It'll be great. You've got so much experience."

"And what's your mission?" Stain questioned.

"For now, I really just want to kill All Might." Tomura casually answered. "I like to destroy anything that pisses me off, like these two brats here. Game Over." He showed a picture of a green haired boy and a brown, spiky haired boy that The Figure knew all too well.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST All for the Sake of a Correct Society]**

That answer did not please Stain as he stated "I was a fool to think you could offer me anything. It turns out you're the type of person I hate most in this world." This answer confused Shigaraki. Then the blood licker explained. "Your black cloaked ally may understand my view, but the goals of your league are that of a child." He gripped the hilt of his blades and got ready to attack. "What meaning is there to kill him if you don't have real convictions?"

As Stain began to unsheathe his blades, Kurogiri stated his concerns to the man behind the screen. "Master, should I step in?"

"Let it happen." The man said. "It's possible this is the only way he'll learn anything. He needs to think about the ways he must grow, how he can mature. Only then will he reach his potential."

"Finally." The Figure said, sounding very pleased. "It's about time this brat got a lesson beaten into him." They turned their seat to get a better view and told Stain "I won't step in unless I know he won't survive. He's no good to me dead."

With everyone's position on this encounter set up, it was time to let the event play out.

**[Play KH 3 OST Xehanort the Early Years -cutscene-]**

Tomura didn't hesitate and got off his chair to try and go for an attack, but when he went over to where he saw Stain, he was already gone. Shigaraki had heard Kurogiri grunt in pain and he turned around to see the void man had received a cut on his arm and the Hero Killer quickly licking the blood from his weapon.

Tomura turned around and attempted to grab Stain, but the blade user easily avoided the attack and once again got behind the boy. As Shigaraki turned to face him again, the Hero Killer had taken a jagged knife out and forced the blade into the hand covered boy's right shoulder. While Tomura was distracted from the sudden pain, Stain pushed even more, forcing the boy to the ground, taking a second jagged blade out and holding it next to Shigaraki's neck.

The Figure had a very wide and sadistic grin under the hood, though nobody could see it as the cloaked person just watched with pleasure and soaked it in. It didn't matter who was going through it, the Figure just needs situations like these to happen in order to gain what was lost.

"So you want me to be a part of you crumbling little League." Stain berated, sounding very angry, but calm. "But you won't accomplish anything if you don't have conviction, and desire. Without those, you'll always be an aimless weakling, achieving nothing. That's how you got here."

Tomura tried to play it off calmly and said "Ghhheh. Hey now. You're being a little rough, aren't you? Kurogiri, take this guy back."

"I'm sorry. I can't move." The void man informed him, struggling but completely paralyzed. "It must be the Hero Killer's quirk at work."

The Figure remembered seeing that during the battle against Ingenium a few days ago, and noted the similarities as to what had happened. It was after they were cut and when Stain licked the blood from his blades. They knew that was the case because even when Ingenium got cut the first few times during that fight, he could still move just fine. It was only after the blood was ingested that the Hero stopped moving until Stain finished butchering him and, well everyone saw the result.

**[Silence]**

Stain the preached "The word Hero has lost all meaning in this society. The world is overrun with Fakes, and Criminals like you who chase petty dreams. They must all be purged." The Hero Killer was about to go for Shifaraki's face, but Tomura grabbed the blade with his hand.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Evil of Psychology]**

"What do you think you're doing?" Shigaraki sounded serious for once. "If you touch this palm, I'll kill you." His actions backed up his words as the blade by his face was cracking from the decay and starting to turn rust. Stain had actually gotten surprised, but it wasn't from the quirk. He noticed something faint in Tomura's eyes as he continued talking. "You sure talk a lot, Hero Killer. Conviction? Maybe I don't have anything as loaded as that. If I had to choose a desire though, yeah, it'd be killing All Might. If this world wants to worship trash like him, I'll destroy their beloved symbol of peace and then crush them while they're in shock."

Stain was slightly stunned at what he heard but quickly snapped out of it when he jumped off Shigaraki and held his blade defensively. But the boy kept talking, scratching his chin on impulse while blood trickled down his arm. "You know, I was feeling pretty good for the past month and a half, and then you go and do this. You should learn not to play with knives. Our Party may have a healer, but he doesn't like being it."

"I see your nature." The Hero Killer said, sounding almost impressed. "It seems our goals fundamentally oppose each other, however this wasn't in vain. We agree that we need to destroy the present."

"I'm over this." Tomura said, annoyed. "Leave. Drop dead. I'm the kind of person you hate most, right?"

"I was testing your motives." Stain explained as he sheathed his weapon. "People always show their true colors when they're on the verge of death. It's abnormal, but there is desire, a warped sprout of conviction in you. How will it bloom in the end I wonder? Maybe I'll let you grow. If you don't turn out well, I'll take care of you later."

"You think you could get rid of me?" Shigaraki replied.

Kurogiri then finally was able to move and informed Tomura and the Figure "I-I'm free."

"Kurogiri, someone as crazy as this would be nothing but a problem for the League of Villains." Tomura said. "I can't believe I trusted that black coated asshole to find me someone useful."

"Please reconsider." Kurogiri recommended. "This man will be a great asset if he joins us. I'd say this was a success."

"My business here with you two is done. But before I leave," Stain turned to the Figure and asked "What is your conviction?"

**[Play KH DDD OST The Nightmare]**

Nobody moved for a few seconds and it was dead silent, then The Figure calmly got off the chair they were sitting on and walked over to the Hero Killer, not caring about any kind of personal space.

Another moment of silence before the Figure spoke up. "Just to save time, I'll look you in the eyes and let you judge my conviction and desire as well." As they said that, a very small orange glow began to appear around where the face of the Figure would be, slowly dissolving and revealing a pair of dark glowing red eyes and a pitch black aura oozing from the opening of the hood and that was all, but that was also all that needed to be seen at this time.

The look in the Figure's eyes as well as the aura leaking from them had intimidated the Hero Killer a little bit, and then The Figure spoke. "You could say that I have a similar goal to the hand faced weakling behind me, but it isn't with your precious Heroes. No, it's far more personal than that, but I'm far too weak to fight those people again right now, so I decided to move to a far off place to regain my lost strength. Normally, I would just cause some chaos on my own and get stronger that way, but there's too many would-be do gooders that would get in the way, and one of the few people who know of my existence is here as well. If I get discovered before I'm strong enough, then I'll end up dead once more."

That last part not only surprised The Hero Killer, but even Tomura. This Figure, whoever they were, cheated death, and Shigaraki only knows one other person that did that, and it was his master.

"Then I found this place while I was scraping for anything to leech off of for power and I was offered a place here. Now my current goal is to make the brat behind me into an actual threat and then let him cause chaos for me, until I'm strong enough to do it myself." The Figure finished as they walked back to their seat, the orange glow returning to cover their eyes and aura once more. "Do I pass your little test of conviction?"

"You have a personal grudge against people who have attempted to end your life, but since you aren't strong enough to face them, you came here to regain lost strength, while also remaining anonymous." Stain summarized. "While your goal only serves yourself, you believe your reasoning is justified by these self proclaimed wrongdoings brought upon you by others. And your actions back at Hosu prove to me that what you say is true, as you brought me here to help the boy grow, even choosing not to intervene in the fight as to make sure he learns his lesson."

The figure nodded. Then The Hero Killer said one final thing. "My business here is done. Now, you'll return me to Hosu." He licked his lips. "There are still several False Heroes I must attend to there."

Kurogiri replied "As you wish." and then opened a void next to Stain. "This will take you to a deserted section of the city. You will be free to do as you wish, however, should you change your mind and decide to join us, we will be in Hosu for the next few days."

Stain didn't answer and just walked through the portal, leaving the three alone once more.

**[Silence]**

It was night back at the Midoriya household. After the family had dinner, Izuku and Sora had cleared off the table and were trying to figure out who the Keyblade wielder could work with.

**[Play KH3 Re:Mind OST Radiant Garden]**

Midoriya began by asking his friend "What kind of Hero would you want to be in this world?"

"I'd say one that could do a little bit of everything. Like an all around Hero." Sora answered.

"So multipurpose...okay, that helps narrow down the list." Izuku summarized as he started crossing off names. "I'd ask if there were any favorites, but you don't really know any Heroes here other than the teachers at U.A. so...what do you think you need to improve to make yourself better?"

"Hmm..." Sora cupped his chin and took a moment to think about it. "Well, while I'm good with my Keyblade, I never received any actual training with it, kinda just making my style. But I also need to work on my spells in general, as I still need to figure out at least my Wind and Cure spells. Cure especially. So I guess maybe someone who can teach me how to fight properly and maybe teach me how to 'summon' other things."

"Someone who can teach you proper fighting form and strategy." Izuku muttered as he scratched more names out. At this point over half of the list was crossed off and a few names were circled, thanks to Midoriya's insane knowledge of all the Heroes in the world, this was going to be much easier. "Well alot of Heroes in the top ten, as well as other pretty popular Heroes are on this list. Yoroi Musha would be a good pick, considering his knowledge of weapons and he's the current number 8 Hero, but I don't think he could help out with the spells. Mirko is out of the question though, because she's a brawler who mainly uses her legs in combat. That and I doubt she could really teach you anything because this is her first time actually sending out a recommendation, so she'd be new at the subject. Hawks is a good one though. He's done this before, knows how to fight with blades and is also a laid back Hero, though it is weird, considering he's number 3. Hmm...who else?"

Sora just listened to his friend, trying his best to keep up, but then a name that Izuku circled on the list got his attention and he pointed it out. "Sir Nighteye?" That got Izuku to stop muttering. "Who's that guy?"

"Huh? O-Oh, him." Midoriya replied. "I figured he'd be a good backup choice. He's All Might's former sidekick and he's almost as good as the top ten when it comes to fighting, rescue, support, everything really. He'd be the best choice to learn how to be a multipurpose Hero, But..."

"But what?" Sora wondered.

"He's very strict." Izuku said. "His gaze is so intimidating and I heard that he's a perfectionist who's really hard on everyone he works with, even himself."

"So that's the only thing that's stopping you from making him the top pick?" Sora asked. "Just because he's strict and kinda scary? Izuku, we deal with Mr. Aizawa every day, and I've also dealt with strict leaders before. A Chinese general named Shang was a no-nonsense guy and I got on his good side. Or Triton, the king of Atlantica and his rules of the ocean. And now I'm friends with him and his family. Or Phil, who is basically a drill sergeant for Heroes, when he just has me train out of the blue when I see him, and I'm a Hero in his world."

"I get that you've dealt with strict people before, but are you sure you think you can handle a perfectionist like Nighteye?" Midoriya asked.

"I think I can manage." Sora confidently answered.

"Ok then. I guess Nighteye is your choice." Izuku gave Sora the request sheet and let his friend write down Sir Nighteye on the first spot. "What about your second and third choice?"

"I'll put that Yoroi guy as my second pick." Sora said.

"You mean Yoroi Musha?" Midoriya repeated the name.

"Yeah, that guy. And then Hawks can be the third pick." Sora told his friend as he looked for their names on the list and wrote them down in their respective spots. After that was finished, Sora thanked Izuku for his help and the two of them went to bed. It was pretty late. Nothing else happened on the weekend after that.

**[Silence]**

Once it was time to head back to school, instead of normal classes, the students in the Hero course were told to get their Hero uniforms and take a bus to the station. Once they were at the station Aizawa spoke up.

"Everyone has their costumes, right?" He checked. "Remember, you don't have permission to wear them out in public yet. And don't lose them or anything."

"Gotcha!" Mina energetically replied.

"Speak properly." Aizawa scolded. "It's 'Yes sir' Ashido."

"Yes sir." She said, in a sad tone.

"Make sure you mind your manners with the other Heroes during your internships." Aizawa instructed. "Now get to it."

"Yes sir." Everyone replied in unison.

While everyone else was heading to their respective gates, Shoto and Sora both looked at Tenya and noticed that he wasn't himself. The Keyblade wielder was about to talk to him, but Midoriya beat him to it as he and Ochako went over to him. Sora followed the two.

"Iida wait." He called out to his friend. Tenya stopped but he didn't turn around. "Hey. If you ever want to talk or anything, just let us know." Ochako nodded to that suggestion. "We're friends, right?"

Tenya turned around and replied with a smile. "Yes." Then he turned around and began to walk away.

**[Play KH3 OST Organization XIII -cutscene-]**

Sora knew that something was wrong and walked up to him. "Iida." He said as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Tenya didn't turn around. The Keyblade wielder then said in a serious yet concerned tone "The next time we can see eachother...I think we should talk."

Iida didn't turn around, but still gave Sora an answer. "Sure...next time, we'll talk." He then walked away once more.

Sora had a very bad feeling about his friend, but for now, all he could do is hope that he can manage until they see eachother again. After that, he walked to his gate and waited to board the train that would take him to the city where the Nighteye Agency was located.

**And here we go. It's time for the internships to start. I'm starting to run out of in game music and I got to resort to the cutscene themes now if I want to keep myself from reusing tracks. Time to review. So Sora is going to work with Nighteye. What will he learn, who will he see? How will it go? You'll find out soon enough. Now you guys have a small description of the Figure under their hood. Mainly the fact that they have red eyes and yet still cover their face with something else under the hood. You also know their goal. They have a grudge against some of Sora's friends, but is not strong enough to easily beat Sora, should they reveal ****them-self**** right now. And lastly, Sora and Iida have agreed that the next time they see eachother, they are gonna talk. Sora knows that Tenya is in a bad place and wants to help him as soon as he can. But how soon will he be able to? Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and until I decide to upload again. ;)**


	30. Chapter 29

**[Silence]**

It was quiet on the train, well, as quiet as it could be on a train. There was still chatter amongst people and the prerecorded voice that plays on the intercom for whenever the train departed from or arrived at a station, but Sora had blocked those out of his head. Under normal circumstances, it would be because he's nervous about the internship, but it wasn't really a normal circumstance.

Ever since Tenya was acting a bit out of character, Sora was concerned about his friend. It also didn't help that Izuku had told him that Iida was interning at Hosu, the place where his brother Ingenium was attacked. The fake smile he saw at the station almost an hour ago was also a bad sign. He didn't want to think about these things, but something in his gut was just telling him that this whole situation wasn't good.

He ended up snapping out of it when he heard the intercom say that they arrived at his destination. He got off the train and walked across the unfamiliar city that he was in, hoping that he wouldn't make a wrong turn on his way to the Nighteye Agency.

"Just focus on that Sora." He whispered to himself as he continued walking. "Think about how you're gonna make friends with this Sir guy. Besides, Tenya said himself that we'll talk later. You've never broken a promise before, you won't any time soon." He gave himself a pep talk to calm his nerves as he continued walking. Thankfully for him, he did not make any wrong turns and he made it to the front of the Nighteye Agency.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Professor Aizawa Theme]**

He walked inside and the building interior was...pretty normal. Sora didn't really know what he expected when he walked in, but it seemed a bit underwhelming that a Hero Agency looked like a stereotypical business office. Then again, this is just the entrance. Maybe if he explored a bit, then he'd find something. He kinda had to, to be honest. Nobody was in the room.

He took a few steps forward and began to look around. The only thing that he could describe about this place was the excessive amount of windows there were on the front side of the building. That, and a potted plant near the entrance, with a spiral staircase in the middle of the room, and a door leading to what was probably a back room. He decided to take the only path available and walk up the flight.

The second room was much like the first, very plain and bland, except for some furniture and another back room, with nobody there. The third was also the exact same, but there was a coffee machine on a table nearby the furniture. The machine was used, so Sora knew that somebody was here, but he was also starting to wonder if he actually did make a wrong turn.

The fourth floor had provided some luck for the Keyblade wielder, as he saw somebody in this room, going through some documents. In order to make a good first impression, just in case this guy works for Nighteye, he politely walked over to him. The person didn't notice Sora yet, but the boy definitely noticed a specific detail about this guy.

His head was literally a giant centipede. Everything else about him looked normal. Regular body, normal looking hands. His business suit looked like any human could wear it. It was just his head that was different. One would think that Sora would be used to this, as his classmate Fumikage has a human body and a bird head, but Sora saw Donald every day when he got the Keyblade. And he doesn't remember making any bug faced friends to get used to the sight that was this guy.

Before he spoke to the man, he made certain to fix his face to a more calm, yet inviting one. He then spoke up. "Excuse me sir."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST U.A. Corridors]**

The centipede headed man looked up from the documents in his hands and then spoke up in a bizarrely high pitched voice. "Hmm? Can I help you young man?"

Sora's face immediately changed from calm to stifled. He really wasn't expecting that voice to come out of this guy's mouth. The Keyblade wielder then realized what he was doing and corrected himself as fast as he could, hoping that he didn't accidentally hurt this person's feelings. "Um...right. Uh..." Sora began to talk. "I'm looking for a Sir Nighteye. I was told this was his Agency and I'm here for the internships."

"Ah, so you're the student that Sir put out an offer for." The man spoke again, noting Sora's struggle to stay professional, despite his voice. "Sir should be in his office. Take the stairwell you came from up one more floor, go to the second to last hall on the left side and you'll find his office down that hallway."

Sora, who was struggling to hold his laughter, just uttered out. "Thank you." before he walked off. He waved to the guy in a friendly manner, and then saw him reciprocate the action towards the boy. It seemed like they were now on good terms, hopefully. Once he got up the stairs and out of the centipede man's sight. He covered his mouth and wheezed in them, still trying not to laugh at that interaction. It was really hard not to. He took a moment to correct himself once more and then continued on.

He got to the fifth floor and noted the large amount of hallways on both sides. The guy said it was the second to last hall on the left. So he turned left and saw that he still had a good amount of walking to do. As Sora began walking once more he could just barely see a vending machine at the end of the hallway, as well as a bench. Maybe before he went to meet with Sir, he could sit and calm himself down, maybe get a drink to help with that too. As he was thinking about that, another person turned the corner and noticed him.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Unwind]**

"Huh?" She said aloud. "Who are you?" She definitely looked more like a Hero with the way she was dressed, though the big thing to note about her was the blue...everything. It was basically Mina, but blue instead of pink. At least her voice was normal.

"Oh." Sora noticed her and replied. "I'm Sora. I'm here for the internship with Sir Nighteye."

"Ohhh. So you're that kid Lemillion was talking about." The girl mentioned. "Do you know where you need to go?"

"Yeah. A centipede headed person told me that his office is on the second to last hallway on this side." He answered.

"Oh. So you saw Centipeder." She noted. "Could you tell me where he is? I need to get some documents from him."

"Oh, sure. He's one floor down, in the room you walk into from the staircase." Sora told her.

"Thank you, Sora. Oh, before I forget, I'm Bubble Girl. I'm one of Nighteye's sidekicks, along with Centipeder." Bubble Girl informed him.

"Nice to meet you Bubble Girl." Sora smiled and extended his hand out, offering a handshake to the sidekick.

She took his hand and replied "Likewise. I hope Sir takes a liking to you."

Bubble Girl then walked off, leaving the Keyblade wielder to take what she said at face value. That comment basically told Sora that this first impression was really going to matter. Whoever this Lemillion guy was seemed to like him, and because of him, Sora was now here. He really wished that he knew what that Lemillion person said about him though.

He finally made it to the second to last hall and turned the corner. A single door was down that hall, waiting to be opened up and stepped through by Sora. The boy took a deep breath and walked down the hallway. He reached the door and stopped right in front of it. Beyond this door was Sora's next step to becoming a Hero in this world. Time to take that step. He grabbed the door handle and pushed it open.

**[Silence]**

About 30 seconds before that. Inside the room, Sir Nighteye was just finishing up with watching the First Year tournament of the Sports Festival a second time. The first time he had watched it was when his Work Study Student, Mirio had talked up Sora to being similar to the boy. During that time, he watched Sora's actions. Sir was seeing how physically capable he was. The boy was definitely talented, as well as creative with his quirk. And considering the brief amount of time his upper body was uncovered, allowing Nighteye to see the damage he had underneath, the boy clearly already had some experience that helped him become that strong.

This second viewing was to scan his personality, primarily to see if the nice guy persona he's showing was genuine or not. Even though Heroes are a necessity in this day and age, a majority of people do it for the wrong reasons, and thus, don't actually enjoy the job, or the work they have to put in to get what they want from it. Sora was clearly part of the minority. He smiled and laughed and seemed to have fun with everything he was doing, though still staying focused enough to accomplish his goals, getting serious when he absolutely had to, and even helping everyone he could during the games and tournament matches.

Sir decided to go back to his paperwork now, seeing everything he needed to about…

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Closing Ceremony]**

The door to his office had just slammed open and Sora had bursted in with a totally real confident smile on his face, announcing "I'm here for the internships!"

**[Silence]**

Three seconds of awkward silence went by, then Sir broke the silence. "I take it you're supposed to be Sora?"

"Yes Sir!" The Keyblade wielder replied, keeping his totally confident smile on as he didn't move. "Where do I start with the interning?"

"You can start by taking a seat." Nighteye pointed at a chair in front of his desk.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Among Kosei]**

"Oh...right. Of course." Sora said as he let go of the door handle and began strutting in a totally confident, not stupid looking way towards the chair.

"Close the door behind you." Sir pointed out.

"Got it!" Sora turned around and did that, then once again strutted his way over to the Pro Hero with a definitely not forced look on his face. He then sat down and began to look around the room, now noticing All Might...everywhere...literally. He thought to himself. "And I thought Izuku was a fanboy."

Sir got the boy's attention when he began speaking again. "So you wish to learn from me. What persuaded you to come intern at my Agency?" Normally, Nighteye would tell him to calm down and not be so tense, but the former sidekick decided to test this boy's endurance. How long could he keep this obviously forced confidence up?

Sora took a few seconds to reply, remembering what he was told earlier by Bubble Girl. "From what I got, I heard that you were interested in me. I had gotten the attention of a sidekick of yours, named Lemillion."

"Lemillion is not a sidekick of mine." Sir immediately corrected the Keyblade wielder, causing a single sweat to drop from the boy's face.

"Oh, well. I still had to have gotten your interest somehow." Sora tried to save his comment. "Why else would you have sent me a request?"

"Because if I recall correctly, you received exactly 13,358 recommendations. Eight of which are from third to tenth highest ranked Heroes in this country. I simply followed the crowd." Nighteye stated. How he managed to get this information was unknown to Sora, but he couldn't focus on that, because Sir continued talking, now adding a glare that made Aizawa's stare look like puppy dog eyes. "So why me specifically? Is it because I was All Might's former sidekick, and you thought you could get on my good side because he's your teacher?"

"Huh...No. Nonononono." Sora was doing his best to keep a straight face once more, but it was even harder than before. "A friend of mine was helping me go through my recommendations, and he told me that you would be the best pick to learn how to be the Hero I want to be."

"And what kind of Hero would that be?" Sir slouched forward intently, waiting for the boy to answer his question.

"Multipurpose." Sora answered.

"And your definition of Multipurpose?" Nighteye ordered.

"Uh...rescue, combat, support...you know. All around?" Sora was starting to break.

"You want me to teach you how to be a Multipurpose Hero, yet a very important factor to being a Hero isn't even part of your definition of that word?" Sir questioned.

"I...I'm still a student, so there are still some things I need to learn." The Keyblade wielder's smile was cracking.

"This is basic knowledge." The Pro told him.

"Some people...don't learn as fast as others?" The boy replied.

"I don't teach slow learners." Nighteye stated.

Sora was just barely keeping it together. This conversation was just about as bad as his first talk with Toshinori, and that's saying something, because he broke the world order in that conversation. He has never been backed into a corner this badly from someone's words alone. How the heck was he gonna get out of this? Just then, the door to the office opened once more.

**[Silence]**

"Heyo, Sir." The voice came from someone that Sora was not expecting at all, as he turned to see a very familiar third year from his school enter the room. "Sorry I'm late. I spilled a drink on my hero costume and had to..." He noticed who was sitting in front of Nighteye. "Sora?"

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Dogimagi]**

"Mirio?!" Sora broke his character, got up and ran over to Togata.

Both of them ended up talking in unison as they asked each other "What are you doing here!? Huh?! Wait, you first...Gah!"

Sir just looked at the two of them. There was no questioning that these two were alike. He got both boys' attention back when he took out a seal and stamped his desk loudly. The two boys then on instinct had stopped talking and stood in attention, slightly catching Nighteye off guard, since he wasn't expecting Sora to do that, but he didn't question it. He got out of his seat and then spoke up once more. "You forgot to knock, Lemillion."

"Oh I did, huh. Sorry about that." The third year apologized.

That last word made Sora look at his friend in shock as he connected a few dots. "Wait. You're the guy who told him about me?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Mirio sheepishly remembered. "It happened a few hours after I left campus on the day we met. I had to report to Sir about my suit getting patched up and then I ended up talking about you for a while."

"Wait...then...huh?" Sora was just confused. "He said you weren't his sidekick...but you work for him. Does that not count as being a sidekick?"

"Lemillion is a work study student under my Agency." Nighteye explained.

"Wait...so is the work study like...the internships...or?" The Keyblade wielder was trying to figure this out.

"It's a step above internships, but below being a sidekick." Togata told him. "You'll do them when you get a provisional license, so don't worry about it until then."

"Guh...Okay." Sora replied, his brain clearly fried from all this new info he got in the span of a minute.

"Back to the matter at hand." Sir once again got their attention. "Sora, what exactly are you expecting me to teach you while you're here?"

"Uh...well...anything that you think I need to improve on, or know." Sora said. "I don't really know a lot, and the stuff I do know, I only know a little bit."

"That's very vague. Could you be a bit more descriptive?" Nighteye recommended.

"Uh...I...Uhh..." The brown haired boy tried, but failed to think of a more descriptive way to put it.

Sir adjusted his glasses and instructed. "We're going to the first floor to have you change into your Hero uniform. After that, I'm going to see what I need to teach you."

"Uh. Yes sir!" Sora responded as he followed Nighteye out of his office.

"Mirio, you'll come with." The Pro added.

"Yes Sir!" Togata energetically said as he followed the two.

As the three of them went down the stairs, Nighteye had noticed his two other sidekicks and signaled them to follow him to the first floor. Once they got there, Sir let Sora in the back room, which turned out to be an entrance to two locker rooms. Once Sora got himself suited up in his gear, he followed the group back up the stairs to the second floor and the five of them entered that back room to see that it was completely empty.

**[Silence]**

Sora was wondering what this place was, but then got his answer when Bubble Girl asked Sir "So what are we gonna be doing in the training room today?"

**[Play KH BBS OST Struggle Away]**

Nighteye looked at Sora and said "Since our temporary addition can't verbally express what his strengths and weaknesses are, We're going to let his actions show us." He once again adjusted his glasses and got in Sora's face, explaining the situation. "You're going to be put through four different assessment tests that will each cover the four fundamentals that make a true Hero. Depending on how well or horrible you do on these tests will determine what you'll be learning throughout the week. Understand?"

Sora was a bit nervous but replied with. "Yes sir. I understand."

Nighteye got out of Sora's face and looked at the others. "The first test will be timed single combat against a gauntlet of enemies. Go stand on the far side of the room and wait."

"Got it." Sora complied and ran over to the other side of the room, waiting to start.

"Your first opponent will be Bubble Girl." Sir said, signaling her to walk forward and face down Sora. "And the fight will start immediately."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Combat Training]**

Bubble Girl didn't waste any time and ran forward, activating her quirk, making bubbles come out of her arms and legs, letting them trail behind her as she went for her target. Sora was a bit startled that the fight was starting right away, but had enough time to summon the Kingdom Key and get in a defensive position. Bubble Girl was right in front of the boy and he went for a downward swing, only for the blue skinned fighter to veer to the side and grab his arms, using both of their momentum to push the boy into the dozens of bubbles, but not before she made one right in front of his face and a bunch more around the two.

Sora couldn't close his eyes fast enough and the bubble ended up popping in his eyes, blinding him for now. Sora then felt other bubbles popping on him, but they weren't hurting him at all. This was probably all she could do with them. He just needs to trust that his other senses can get him through this. Sora then took a deep breath through his nose and ended up catching a whiff of a foul smell. So now he's blinded and his nose is gonna be useless in this bubble swarm. Who knew that bubbles could be so dangerous.

Sora held his breath and decided to cast Fire around himself. The heat had popped the bubbles around him, while also keeping his opponent from attacking him for a second. He then casted Water and launched it directly up. He heard footsteps and waited for his moment. He just barely dodged Bubble Girl's attempt at a sneak attack and grabbed her arm, tossing her to the side before the Water spell came back down, Sora slightly opened his eyes and when the water splashed his face, the stinging was gone. He could see again, and noticed that Bubble girl was already trying to blind him again, but he wouldn't let her do it again.

He once again casted Fire around himself to get her to back off, but he then jumped backward and casted Blizzard in a spread shot style like he used to do when he first learned it. Several small ice crystals went flying in multiple directions and froze a majority of the bubbles in front of him. One of them also hit Bubble Girl and dazed her for a second. Sora wasted no time and repeated that action a few more times, freezing all the bubbles in the room and letting them drop to the ground, shattering on impact.

The room was clear of bubbles and Sora activated his flowmotion to blitz around Bubble Girl, grab both her arms, trip her and then pin her to the floor. He looked up at Nighteye and waited for his call.

**[Silence]**

"Acceptable." He judged. "Go back to where you were and wait."

Sora did as he was told and got off Bubble Girl, running back to the spot he started at, while still holding his breath, at least until Bubble Girl made another set of bubbles to cover the bad smell with a much better one. Then he finally decided to breathe.

"Up next is Centipeder, and the fight will start, when he says it does." Sir stated, letting his second sidekick get himself ready.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Obstacle Course]**

After about ten seconds of preparation, the sidekick said "Begin."

Sora used his flowmotion to close the distance and attempt a first strike, but Centipeder surprised the boy, revealing his arms to also be extendable centipede limbs. Both arms were circling around Sora, and were closing in really fast, but the Keyblade wielder was quick thinking enough to use his still activated flowmotion to launch himself to the ceiling and avoid the attack. He then launched himself back down behind the sidekick and was getting ready to attack.

Centipeder noticed Sora in time and swung his arms around, in an attempt to knock the boy off course, but Sora ducked under the first arm and then skidded his shoes on the other, until he was right in the sidekick's face. He went for a thrust, but Centipeter unraveled his head and wrapped it around Sora's weapon, pulling it away and throwing it to the side. The boy then backed up and reached his hand out to call it back, but his opponent wrapped one of his arms around Sora's and pulled the boy in. Centipeder then wrapped his other arm around Sora's body multiple times and managed to constrict the Keyblade wielder, but not for long.

Sora focused and then managed to break free of Centipeder by going into Second Form, forcing the limb to unwrap thanks to the force of the form change. Sora then resummoned the Kingdom Key and while Centipeder was still shocked from Sora breaking loose, the boy took the time to cast Ragnarok. A few dozen bolts went straight for Centipeder, but the sidekick managed to bring himself back into reality fast enough to get out of the way. He thought he was safe, but the bolts followed him. He kept veering and dodging, but no matter where he went, he couldn't outrun all the bolts. He was so busy focusing on the projectiles, that he didn't know where Sora was, and that was his last mistake during this fight.

Sora watched closely and when Centipeder went for one more dodge, that's when he went into action. He used his flowmotion one more time and went to where the sidekick was going to be, then he swung the blade into Centipeder's side, forcing him back into the danger zone, with no chance of getting away. The bolts that were left had hit their intended target, but Sora wasn't done. He got close to Centipeder and then used Stun Impact to daze him long enough for Sora to then tackle and pin the sidekick's arms and head to the floor.

**[Silence]**

"Good enough." Sir stated. "You should already know what to do."

Sora got up and went back to the spot he started at once more, waiting for his next challenger. The Keyblade wielder was expecting it to be Nighteye.

"Lemillion." Sir started. "You're up."

"On it." Mirio replied, walking forward and getting into position. "Gotta say, after what you did to Sir's sidekicks, you might actually be a good match."

"Wait. I'm fighting you next?" Sora wondered. "I thought you wouldn't be fighting at all, or at least would have gone first."

"Most people would think that." Togata admitted.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Iron Battle]**

"Start." Sir announced.

Sora decided to go for range this time, since every time these guys got close, he got caught off guard. He casted Fire and then watched. Mirio stood there and did nothing. Sora was confused, but then remembered what Togata's quirk was when the fireball phased through him and hit the wall.

"You know. I forgot you told me you could do that." Sora commented.

"Went for the chest huh?" Mirio noted.

Range clearly wasn't an option, so Sora ran towards Togata to try close quarters combat. He went for a swing, but once again, Mirio just stood there as Sora's attack went through him. So just attacking in general isn't going to work. Sora backed up when he saw Togata move, but was surprised when the blonde student zoomed right into his face and went for a punch in the stomach. The Keyblade wielder just barely managed to veer himself out of the way and roll on the floor for a second. When he stopped rolling and looked back to where Mirio was, he was gone.

Just then he saw a shadow behind him and looked back to see Togata, throwing a punch directly at him. Sora couldn't get out of the way and tried to defend himself with the Keyblade, but Lemillion just phased through the sword and landed a strong punch to the stomach. Sora felt some wind get knocked out of him, but he could still retaliate. He casted fire around himself to try and get Mirio to back away, but instead, Togata phased through Sora and through the ground.

Sora pushed himself up and then jumped away from where he was. He saw Mirio phase back up to that spot and dashed towards him. He went for another slash, but Togata saw him and phased through the attack again. The third year then went on the offensive and attacked Sora again.

This time though, Sora watched what Mirio did to see how to counter. Togata had phased his feet under the floor and then he angled himself before he proceeded somehow managed to launch himself towards Sora. The Keyblade wielder then went to defend himself with the Kingdom Key and watched as Mirio phased through the blade and went for the stomach a second time. Sora used his free hand and braced it against his stomach and when the fist landed, it hit Sora's palm instead.

He could feel the hand, but that was it. Everything else was untouchable. Sora closed his hand and pulled himself back, pulling Togata with him. While the third year was surprised at how fast Sora caught on, he still saw the first year's next attack coming as Sora went to slash the face. Mirio phased through it and then phased himself through Sora once more.

Sora decided to stay where he was this time and wait. He saw Togata come back up where Sora would have been if he did the same trick as last time. So Mirio is attacking based on how he fights and is trying to predict where he would go next in order to take him out as fast as possible. The two of them fight very similarly, as Sora does the exact same thing. He watches and finds openings or patterns during fights and then counters accordingly.

In the background Sir and the sidekicks were observing the fight and Nighteye seemed a bit intrigued at how fast Sora was able to catch on. Bubble Girl was a bit annoyed at how compared to her fight, this one was much closer. And Centipeder was impressed at how well both of them are at fighting, despite being just students.

**[Silence]**

Sora and Togata both stayed in place for a second, then Mirio broke the silence. "You definitely caught me off guard there with that counter."

"I've fought things that could phase through stuff before." Sora stated.

"If that's the case, then how come you aren't winning right now?" Togata pointed out.

"Because you're better than the others I fought." The Keyblade wielder told him as he unsummoned the Kingdom Key and replaced it with Oblivion.

The two were about to continue, but then Sir stated "We'll stop for now. I've seen and heard enough."

**[Play KH ReChain Of Memories OST The 13th Floor]**

The both of them looked back at each other and then stood down. Mirio then complimented his opponent. "Gotta admit. That was pretty cool how fast you caught on to my fighting style."

"Well, I fight the same way." Sora told him. "I find patterns in people's fighting style and then find an opening to counter."

"Nice." Togata replied as he held out his fist towards Sora, who then bumped it with his.

After the group left the room, Nighteye then spoke to Sora, still looking as cold as ever. "Combat is clearly something that I don't need to teach you. So let's move on to the second assessment test."

"Got it, Sir." Sora responded

**[Silence]**

After about 20 minutes of preparation, Sora had 5 ballistic dummies laid on the ground in front of him. The boy was wondering exactly what this next test was, but then Nighteye spoke up. "During the Obstacle Course of the Sports Festival, I noticed that you deliberately put yourself in harm's way a few times to help out fellow competitors. The first instance was when you pushed a student out of the way and took the force of a falling 0 pointer robot head on, and came out unscathed. The second was when you helped another student escape the minefield by carrying her out of it." The Pro looked at the dummies. "You know how to get people out of danger, but rescue doesn't end there. You also have to know how to treat anyone who gets wounded from the action. Most of the time, you'll have seconds, maybe a minute at most to do it before you have to get back into the fray to rescue others."

Sora had understood the logic and said. "Got it, Sir." Since he doesn't have access to the Cure spell, and Moogle doesn't have the materials to synthesize any healing items right now, so it would be best to learn basic medical skills. The only stuff he currently knows is basic CPR thanks to Tidus showing him once, and how to tend a broken leg thanks to the rescue training at U.S.J. He doesn't know anything else though.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Hero A]**

"Then get started." The Pro ordered. "The first dummy has gone into cardiac arrest and you have no tools to help them. Do what you can in the next minute to help them."

Sora immediately went into action and remembered what he learned from Tidus. He placed one hand on the center of the dummy's chest, then placed the other on top, interlocking the two together with his fingers. He kept his arms straight and leaned over the dummy, using his body to push his hands down, pressing the chest in half a second.

He continued to press the chest at that speed over and over again as hard as he could for the next minute and then he heard Nighteye say "Time's up." He then pointed to the next dummy and said. "The second dummy got hit in the head by falling debris, and you only have twenty seconds to treat it with a water bottle and a rag."

Sora got to work and wet the rag a bit, cleaning off the fake blood on the dummy's head for the first ten seconds. He then wrung out some of the fake blood and wet the rag again, placing it on the dummy's head before time was up. This was the best he could think of in such a short time.

Sir then pointed to the next dummy. "The third dummy sustained major burn injuries from a fire and you only have what's on you to treat them for the next thirty seconds."

Sora summoned the Kingdom Key and casted Water in front of him and instead of hitting the dummy, he opted to hit the floor next to the dummy and let the water splash itself on the it, rather than hit it head on with a water blast. He then casted Blizzard in front of him to cool the area around them. He made sure that the water didn't freeze and let it soak on the dummy for the entire time.

Nighteye directed Sora to the next dummy. "The fourth dummy suffered multiple cuts to the face, including the eyes thanks to a broken window. You have fifteen seconds to tend some of the cuts."

Sora used the first five seconds to remove the glass on the eyes carefully, then he quickly removed the rest of the glass that was on the face and around the dummy for the next five seconds. The last five seconds, he wiped the fake blood off of the dummy's eyes and then casted fire around himself to use the heat to dry up the rest of the fake blood during the last five seconds.

Sir went to the last one. "The final dummy suffered a broken bone in the forearm and you only have a small roll of tape to work with. Figure something out in forty five seconds."

Sora took the tape and looked at the broken arm. Nothing was sticking out, so he just needed to keep it from moving. He got creative and cut some of the tape into pieces, then started wrapping a long strap of tape around the wrist and over the far shoulder. He then did the same thing again from the elbow to the far shoulder and then once more from the elbow to the other shoulder. He then used the rest of the tape to cover what he could, creating a makeshift sling in the time he had.

Nighteye inspected each of the dummies and told Sora what he did right and wrong. "With the first dummy, performing CPR was the correct thing to do, but you pressed down on the dummy so hard that you broke off the ribs in that area. Don't push with all your strength, just hard enough to compress the chest by two to three inches. Cleaning the blood off of the head of the second dummy was smart of you, so you could see how big the wound was, but just leaving a wet and partially bloody rag on the injury was not a good idea. With the third dummy, water on major burns was a stupid move. That just makes it worse. Involving the fourth dummy, drying up the face was also stupid. You would have permanently damaged the victim if you did that to them. And the last dummy, making a sling was a good idea, especially in the short amount of time you had. That one was the only one I can see working perfectly with the time and materials you had."

So Sora was okay on two of them, terrible on two of them, and great on one. So he's below average at best when it comes to tending injuries without a cure spell or healing item. He was a bit down that he didn't do too good, but that just made him more determined to both learn this stuff, and figure out the cure spell as soon as he could.

**[Silence]**

"You can pull people out of the action, but when it involves tending to the wounded, you'll need practice." Sir said. "Now that I know what you need to work on in rescue, we'll move to the third assessment."

"Understood, Sir." Sora replied.

The five cleaned up the area and then left to go to another room. Nighteye instructed Sora to wait outside the room while the four of them prepared the third assessment and after about another 30 minutes of waiting, Sir and the others came out. "You can enter the room now." he said.

Sora did as he was told and walked in the room. It didn't look like a place to test a Hero's skills. It just looked like a normal office with a desk and chair, bookshelves, potted plants, a rug, and a few posters hung on the wall. Pretty normal office stuff, except for a single camera on the ceiling in the far corner of the room. The Keyblade wielder turned to Nighteye and asked "Um...what exactly is this assessment?"

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Analysis]**

Bubble Girl, Centipeder and Mirio exited the room while Sir held up a dark brown key in his hand. "It's simple. Once I leave, I'm going to lock the door behind me and test your deductive skills by having you look for the spare key in this room."

"Wait, huh? detective what now?" Sora replied.

"Judging by that response you might be in here for a while." Nighteye noted. "You have a time limit of one hour and before you try to unlock the door in any other way, the camera in this room is connected to a security system that I can view on my phone, which I will be using to monitor you."

Sora was completely lost at this point, and not just because of Sir's vocabulary. "Wait, what exactly does this have to do with being a Hero? Is it like when you escape a Villain's lair or something?"

"I told you before, I'm testing your deductive skills." Nighteye repeated. "Not every enemy has a Quirk that makes them physically powerful. There are quirks that make a person's intellect exceed that of a normal person, and in some cases even higher than that. Or there are Villains that successfully escape a crime scene but fail to cover all of their tracks. And while you can sometimes run into said foe again by coincidence, that hardly happens, and the best Pros tie up all loose ends, or at least as many as they can."

Sora nodded, still confused, but not as much and Sir continued. "Some Pro Heroes can conduct investigations and in almost every case, said Hero will undoubtedly find an object of interest. I can't create a fake crime scene that can be solved in an hour, so doing a simple scavenger hunt for a spare key to get out of a room you're locked into will suffice. If you want to be a multipurpose Hero, then you need to know how to do things like this as well."

**[Play KH 1.5 Remix OST Captain Hook's Pirate Ship]**

Sir then turned around and walked out of the room, but before he left he added one more rule. "And one last thing. Don't break anything here or make a mess either." He closed the door and Sora heard it lock.

Sora didn't move for about five seconds, silently questioning what the heck he just got himself into. So now he either has to find a hidden key that unlocks the only exit, or he's stuck in here for an hour looking like an idiot on a camera. He cupped his chin and began using his head. "If I were a scary looking business man, where would I hide a spare key?"

The boy decided to check inside the desk, though he doubted the key would be there, he should at least check to get it out of the way. He opened the closest drawer and inside was some stacked documents and some pens. After fidgeting around the drawer, there wasn't a key. He moved onto the next and inside that one was a few binders and folders. More fidgeting around and once again, no key. The last drawer had a bunch of blank sheets of paper and some ink containers. After yet another round of fidgeting, nothing. Sora expected this much, but at least he knew for certain that it wasn't in a drawer.

He looked under the desk to see if maybe the key was strapped on the bottom of it, but that was not the case. So the desk obviously wasn't where it was at. He looked at the clock and noticed that it actually took him 15 minutes to do that. Though he still had 45 more to check the rest of the room, he was surprised that it took him that long to check one place. Choosing to not waste any time he calmly yet quickly walked over and checked the chair, feeling every part of it for any kind of metal aside from the screws, but no dice.

The Keyblade wielder got up and then decided to try the rug, he rolled it up and checked the dark brown floor, but nothing. When he was unrolling it back to the way it was, he looked at the bottom of the rug to see if the key was maybe on there, but he was once again proven wrong. Once the rug was back to the way it was he looked back at the clock once more and saw that another ten minutes went by. He had a little over half of his time left.

He got up and went over to the potted plant, first checking the surface of the soil and even shifting the first layer to check if it was maybe put in the dirt, but it wasn't there. He then checked the plant itself, moving and slightly shaking the leaves and branches, hoping that a key would maybe fall out, but all he got was a few leaves falling off the plant and some dirt on his gloves. He tried one last thing with the plant and if it wasn't here, then he'd move on. He lifted the entire thing up and checked both under the pot and on the floor where it was, seeing that it wasn't there. He put the potted plant back and moved on.

He went to the closest poster and carefully removed it from the wall, checking to see if it was there. The last time Sora looked for something in an office, it was found behind a portrait, and a poster is kinda the same when it comes to wall decorations. However, unlike in Radiant Garden, there was nothing behind it. Sora put it back on and went to the only other poster, checking that one to see if it had anything. Alas it was not so.

Sora looked back at the clock and noticed that it took him another ten minutes to do that. He had 25 minutes left and by process of elimination, the key had to be somewhere on the bookshelf. Whether it was inside a book or somewhere on the actual shelf remained to be seen. The boy took a few seconds to look at how many books he was going to have to move and realized that he might be here for a while. He took a deep breath and then got started on the top. The key wasn't on top of the bookcase so the top shelf was next, after about ten minutes of flipping through book pages as fast as he could as well as checking the shelf itself, it wasn't there. He tried his luck with the middle shelf, and after another ten minutes, nothing. All that was left was the bottom shelf, but it had just as many books as the other two and Sora only had half the time he needed to check. He went through the shelf and picked up the pace, flipping through two books at once and choosing not to put them back to save time. Doing that barely managed to give him the time he needed to check all of them and the shelf, but he didn't find the key.

**[Play KH 1.5 Remix OST A Very Small Wish]**

He then heard a voice say "Sorry Sora, but time's up." It was Mirio sticking his head through the door, before he then phased the rest of himself, costume and all inside the room. "I guess we know what else you gotta work on, huh?" The blonde boy quipped before walking over to the corner where the ceiling camera was and grabbing the key placed on the floor.

Sora just looked at Togata and sighed as he facepalmed. He didn't notice it before but the floor and the key that Sir used were the same color, so why wouldn't the backup key be the same color? "I was checking in all the places where I would think someone would hide something, and all this time, it was just laying on the floor, right under the camera."

Mirio tossed the key over to Sora, who caught it and after helping the boy put the books back on the bottom shelf they walked together towards the door. "I guess sometimes things are just hiding in plain sight." Lemillion said, hoping that it would make Sora feel a little less bummed that he didn't complete the task.

The spiky haired boy looked at the Third Year student and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so. Even though I was hoping that I could do this, I was never really good at this sort of stuff, heck usually it was one of my friends who did the mystery solving while I kinda just watched." He commented as he remembered all the times that Goofy cleared things up for him, like Mulan being a girl pretending to be a boy, or when they discovered that Ansem wasn't actually Ansem the Wise, and a few other things too. Great memories.

**[Silence]**

Sora unlocked the door, put the spare key inside one of the desk drawers and then walked with Togata back to Sir's office, there Nighteye was waiting for them.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Self Analysis]**

"Your deductive skills when it involves searching for objects of interest are amateur at best." The Pro stated. "Now I know what I need to teach you, which brings us to the final assessment." Sora kept a determined look on his face as he awaited Sir's instruction. "This final test will show me whether or not you are worth putting any effort into teaching in the future. It is the most important aspect of being a Hero, especially during this time." He adjusted his glasses and looked directly into Sora's eyes as he stated "Heroes need to be beacons of positivity that shine their positive energy onto those who look up to them. They must be a light that shines hope and happiness into the hearts of the innocent and must be unwavering against the threats they fight against. So for your last assessment, you need to prove to me that the 'Positive Hero' isn't just a title. Make me smile or better yet, laugh during the time we have together, and if you do, then I will guarantee that you will learn how to be one of the best Heroes."

Sora took a few seconds to make sure he heard that correctly and he summarized to Nighteye "So, the final assessment is that you want me to make you laugh to show that I'm a positive Hero?" After Sir nodded, Sora's face changed from serious to excited as he then said. "This is the best assessment of the bunch! Why didn't we start with this one?"

Nighteye was surprised and slightly confused by that response, and noted "I take it that you think it will be easy to do so, based on that response."

"Huh?" Sora replied. "Oh no, I doubt it's gonna be easy, but unlike the other tests you had me take, I get to just be myself on this one. And honestly, I'm really excited and now determined to see you crack a smile before the internships are over."

Sir walked over to Sora and placed a hand on his shoulder, looking him in the eyes as he said "Then you better be ready, because this assessment starts now."

**After many setbacks whether it was drama, family planning, failure to come up with a way to write a certain portion of the chapter, or just not being in the mood, Chapter 29 is finally out. Sora's internship with Sir has officially begun and the next chapter will cover the rest of the day as well as start off tomorrow. Sora is also now on good terms with the sidekicks of Nighteye. Not only that, but his lessons are set and nothing is going to change them. Lastly, Sora is now on a mission to make Sir laugh or at least smile, so that's gonna be fun. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and until I decide to upload again. ;)**


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**[Silence]**

Sora's schedule for the day was presented to him up front and is as follows. One and a half hours will be dedicated to teaching the Keyblade wielder how to treat injuries of any sort. This lesson would be supervised and taught by Bubble Girl. After a half hour break to clean and prepare, another Hour and a half would be dedicated to teaching the boy deductive skills. This would be supervised and taught by Centipeder, while Mirio would help out both the sidekicks with setting up and tutoring Sora on the subjects. After another 30 minutes, the cycle would then repeat with Sir occasionally taking a break from his paperwork to check on the progress.

Sora was currently about an hour into the first medical lesson, he had learned and practiced how hard to press on someone during CPR, learned how to properly treat a severe burn, and also learned how to treat open wounds from the neck up properly, correcting the mistakes he made during the test. Now he was observing a few more dummies with different injuries as Bubble Girl and Togata were prepping them.

The blue skinned Pro finished setting up her dummy and while Mirio was still setting up, she decided to explain to Sora "Even though you can't be certain what injury a person gets, it has been shown statistically, more often than not that the common injury that a civilian receives in dangerous situations would be an open wound on a body part from the shoulders down. So for the last half hour of this lesson, we'll focus on treating those kinds of wounds."

Sora nodded and responded with "Got it." When Lemillion finished setting up, the lesson began. Bubble girl pointed at the three dummies and explained what wounds they were.

"One wound is caused from being pierced through the knee, the artery isn't damaged however so if you know what you're doing, you can keep them from becoming crippled for the rest of their life." She explained. "The second one has a piercing through the hand with the object still lodged in it, sometimes objects can obstruct how to treat a wound, but discerning weather or not it is safe to remove said object at that time will sometimes be critical to how long someone will be able to survive." Sora nodded and Bubble Girl pointed to the last one. "The final one has an open wound in the chest, unlike most open wounds that can be treated with bandages wrapped around the wound and applying pressure to stop any blood from continuing to leak out, some can't be treated like that and will require a different method." Sora once again nodded and then the Sidekick said, "Alright, then let's get to work."

As Sora and the other two went to the first dummy, Bubble Girl gave him a roll of bandages to work with. Sora started to unravel the bandages as the Pro was explaining how to wrap around a knee wound. Togata showed the Keyblade wielder an example by wrapping the bandages around one of the fake wounds as Bubble Girl was explaining it to him. Once Sora got it, he practiced how to do it a few times while the other two watched and pointed out anything he did wrong.

"Aside from wanting to save time by getting it right on the first try, medical equipment is also pretty expensive, even with a Hero discount. You can't exactly reuse bloody, dirty, bandages or broken bottles of whatever remedy you need. It'll definitely help save money." Bubble Girl stated.

"Hmm..." Sora replied, still focusing on the knee. "Actually...I have a question about what you just said."

"I might have an answer." She replied.

"About the whole money thing, how does that exactly work with the Hero job?" Sora asked. "Is it like...a clock in clock out hourly sort of thing, or does it run on a kind of salary? I don't really know how that part of the Hero business works, since I really only joined to help people, but I feel like I should probably know this if it's going to be my job as well." Mirio looked at Sora, and then back at Bubble Girl. He kinda understood the payment system, but he wouldn't mind a refresher on that.

The Sidekick pondered for a few seconds, before answering. "I guess you wouldn't really be taught financials during the first year of school. But I'm kinda surprised that you'd want to learn that now and not say when you get your provisional license."

"Well I'm only here for a week, and while this stuff I'm learning right now is good, I still want to soak in as much as I can for the short time we have." Sora explained.

"You're like a sponge." She commented.

"A sponge that needs to be soapy." He replied, earning a small chuckle from Togata.

"Was that a pun about my Bubble quirk just now?" She noted.

"Mayyyybe." The boy remarked with a grin.

"Okay you little joker." The Sidekick responded. "I'll try to explain it as best as I can, but it's a bit complicated."

"Got it." Sora said.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Hero A (Instrumental)]**

"The way the payments system works for Heroes is the same way civil servants get their wages, which is from the government. But that's about the only similarity there is." Bubble Girl started.

"Okay." Sora nodded.

"It really just depends on the situations that are presented where you're located." She continued. "But before we get to that, I should probably go over the basics involving Hero work. The most basic goal for a Hero is to control crime wherever they're at, right?"

"Yeah." Sora replied.

"Yeah, so in order to do that, a system was set up so that when a crime happens, then the police will contact the Heroes." Bubble Girl stated. "All requests will come in at once and will be filtered by district, so the local Heroes will usually get crimes in their area, but will sometimes be requested to go somewhere else to help with a situation, if their quirk is perfect for the job or they happen to be in a nearby area."

"Alright." Sora understood.

"When the crime is resolved, then the Heroes present as well as the agency they are associated with, if they are a part of one, will file reports on the service they provided at said crime scene. This can be assisting with arrests, rescuing civilians, you get it right?" She asked.

"Yep." Sora responded.

"Once the reports are filed, they get sent to a special agency who then decides on how much the Heroes present at that crime should be paid." Bubble Girl concluded.

"So it's based on how much work you do and how important the work was at that time?" The Keyblade wielder summarized.

"Basically, though this can be a problem for some." She answered.

"Really?" The boy asked. "How?"

"I got this one." Lemillion chimed in. "Think of it like this. Heroes can get a large amount of money paid to them by helping solve a crisis in a big city and doing that daily. But what about the Pros that rarely see any action because they're in peaceful and secure cities or districts? They're not getting nearly paid as much, and since crimes mostly happen at random, they can't always plan ahead to earn any payment they might need."

"Oh, I guess that would be an issue." Sora noted.

"It was. That, combined with the ever growing popularity in Heroes, allowed an alternative method of payment in the form of side jobs." Bubble Girl took over again.

"Side jobs?" Sora asked.

"Heroes are allowed to have a second job to help cover for whatever payment issues they have from either a lack of Hero work, or whatever equipment they might want to upgrade or acquire." She explained.

"Oh. So like how Present Mic hosts a radio show and is a teacher." Sora commented.

"Great example." Togata complimented, before checking Sora's work. "Oh, you're wrapping a bit much on the knee."

"Huh?" Sora looked at the knee, and noticed that he was starting to wrap too much on the leg, which would restrict any necessary movement should the injured person need to run. "Oh, right. Sorry."

"Hey, it's fine. You're learning, right?" The third year stated.

"Right." Sora replied.

"So, yeah, that covers how the pay works. Any other questions?" She asked the boy as he was redoing the bandaging one last time.

"Uh...I guess, if that's how the Hero thing works, what does a Hero do to pass the time when nothing is happening?" Sora wondered.

"Oh, that's left for the Hero in question to decide." The blue skinned woman answered. "In my case I just help out Sir with paperwork or practice my humor to try and avoid getting into trouble with him."

"O...kay?" Sora replied, unsure if he wanted to ask what she meant. "Well I think I got this figured out, now."

The two of them checked his work and he got it done in the most optimal way at the moment. The three then moved over to the next dummy and went over what to do about the hand wound.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Among Kosei]**

"Ok, so involving a wound like this, one would think that removing the object lodged in the hand is the first thing to do, right?" Bubble Girl started. "While the object does need to be removed in order to properly treat it, if you don't have the tools on hand before you do so, then...well..." She grabbed the bottle of fake blood and then without warning, squeezed it in front of Sora, letting a good amount of liquid burst out and almost hit him in the face. "That, and worse will happen for as long as the wound stays open, or until the victim runs out of blood in that area. Preferably, you'd take the former of those two options. So have something clean to cover the wound fast before you bandage it up. It can be a sterile pad, to a few thick tissues, as long as it can soak up the blood until proper medical care arrives."

Sora nodded and replied "Ok."

"Now involving the actual removal of the object, if you're lucky, you have a set of tweezers, but for the sake of being a bit more realistic, let's say you don't. You're gonna need to lift the hand up above the heart so you can reduce any bleeding when you decide to remove the object, and when removing the object, you'll want to be fast but still careful to not cause any extra damage while removing the object. Pull it out as straight as you possibly can and do your best to not to twist the object to loosen it up, unless you want to scramble the insides of the hand. Under stress it can be pretty difficult, I will admit that. But if you know what to do and focus on remembering that, then you can reduce the stress of the situation significantly."

"Signifawhat?" Sora tried to repeat.

"A lot." She said. "You'll have a lot less stress while removing the object."

"Oh, got it." The boy replied.

"Get the bandage unwrapped and place an end on whatever you have to cover the wound before you get started and when you're ready, remove the object and get the material you're planning on using to cover the wound where it needs to be with an end of the bandage on top of the piece covering the area, preventing as much blood from coming out as possible before you start bandaging up the wound." Bubble Girl explained while Togata was performing the actions in front of Sora as an example. "When actually bandaging up the wound, keep pressure on it and close the victims hand around the object covering the wound, leaving only the thumb out. Once that's finished, you start wrapping the bandage around the hand. Wrap it as many times as you need to, to cover the entire hand except for the thumb if it is uninjured."

"Okay." Sora was keeping up as he watched Mirio do it and listened to Bubble Girl.

"Press down on the thumb to test the blood circulation. If the flow comes back in around three seconds, then you're golden. You can't actually test this part with the dummy, but It's still important to know." She explained.

"Ok...right." The boy was going over what she said in his head to remember what to do. "Ok, I think I got it."

"Then take out the object piercing the other hand and treat that wound." She instructed.

**[Silence]**

Sora got to the other hand and began treating the wound, taking everything he was just taught and putting as much of it into action as he could. He botched it the first few times, but he also got it right a few more times. After enough time passed, they finally moved on to the last dummy for this lesson.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST An Abdominal Investigation]**

"Ok. Last wound to cover for this lesson." Bubble Girl stated. "Like I said before, you can't always wrap a bandage around an open wound. For a chest wound like this you need a flat patch that won't leak when it's placed on the wound. Plastic wrap, a flat card, even a cell phone can work if you don't have anything else, just make sure it fits the criteria. You'll also need tape to keep the object you're using in place."

Sora nodded and said. "Ok. Makes sense."

"Good." She replied before continuing. "Clean the object you're planning on using as the patch before placing it on the wound. After it's where it needs to be, tape the patch down on three sides. You need to keep one side open to allow any air to escape from the open wound. Make sure that the air is only flowing out of the wound because you don't want the person's lungs to collapse from air flowing in there."

"Understood." Sora replied as he watched Togata perform the actions.

"When the patch is on, make sure that you clean off any blood leaking out of the open area to make sure any air isn't trapped inside, and also make sure to keep an eye on the victim's head, neck and hands for anything abnormal. If the fingers, lips or neck start turning blue, redo the patch. Same goes for if they have veins bulging from their neck, or if their chest starts acting up from being unable to breathe."

The Keyblade wielder nodded in response as he watched his upperclassman undo the patch and hand him the tape. "You're up Sora." Mirio said.

"Got it." Sora complied and decided to try it with his phone the first time. After he finished making the patch and placing it on, he would take it off and try it again with another clean flat object. He continued this pattern until it was finally time to stop.

**[Play KH3 OST Innocent Times -cutscene-]**

"Whew." Sora sighed in relief. He was starting to get tired of looking at fake bodies, and the fake blood on his clothes and arms was also starting to dry up and irritate him. "Glad that's over for now."

"Getting tired of treating fake wounds?" Bubble Girl asked.

"More like I couldn't take all this stuff on my arms and costume for much longer." He replied.

"Not a fan of blood?" Lemillion guessed.

"Not a fan of staining my costume." Sora said.

"I didn't take you for a neat freak." Togata commented.

"Not me. But Moogle hates this kind of stuff." Sora stated.

"Oh, the guy who fixed my visor?" Mirio remembered.

"Yep." Sora answered. "He's not too big a fan of scrubbing off stains, but he doesn't trust anyone else with my Hero suit, except me, so I try not to get it too dirty."

"You can clean the costume when we're finished for the day." Bubble Girl said. "For now, go wash the stuff off your arms and take a break."

"Got it." Sora replied as he left to do just that.

**[Play KH2.5 OST A Walk In Andante]**

During the time Sora had his break, he took out his phone and decided to text every member of his class and ask how they're doing during their internships. He got a few replies immediately, and some others took a while to respond, and some just didn't reply at all or didn't see it yet.

Ochako apparently also discovered how the payment system worked while she was on Patrol with Gunhead, who was actually pretty friendly for a Hero that prioritized fighting. He was glad that she was doing well.

Kirishima ended up getting paired with Tetsutetsu at his internship with a guy named Fourth Kind. They also learned the payment method but after that, they were getting drilled into their heads as well as punched there about manners and etiquette. Sora felt bad about getting his friend in trouble by accident and decided to leave it at that.

Izuku apparently learned that he was using his quirk wrong, only thinking of it as a super move when he should just be thinking of it as a natural part of his body. The Keyblade wielder was definitely happy to hear that Midoriya was making big progress with his quirk.

Jiro, who was interning with Death Arms, texted how she was exhausted from all the physical activities she had to do from the start and how Sora was lucky that he was getting a break. He felt sorry for her and texted back a few cheers and words of encouragement to hopefully keep her in high spirits.

Tsuyu texted how the Pro she was interning with who was named Selkie was a pretty cool guy, though she's only been doing a set of drills that the rest of the Pro's crew was also doing. Sora was glad that she was doing okay and figured that she'll do fine.

Mineta just complained about how he was cleaning up Mount Lady's House for his internship with her, but Sora just chuckled at that and was glad that she wasn't dealing with him being a creep to her.

Momo texted about how she along with Itsuka from Class 1-B were interning with a hero named Uwabami. The two girls just stood around and watched the Pro as she was filming a commercial as part of her side job. Yaoyorozu emphasized that there had to be something she was supposed to be paying attention to, but for now couldn't figure it out, only concluding that popularity was unavoidable when being a Hero. Sora just rubbed the back of his head and texted back some words of encouragement as well as asking her to tell Kendo that he said hi as well as encourage her too.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Forever No. 2]**

Shoto texted to Sora that he was going out to observe his father, who he was interning with. Endeavor was apparently planning on showing Todoroki his version of what it meant to be a Hero, but the flame user said he wasn't planning on going down the same path. Sora was proud of that.

The rest of the class either didn't respond or didn't see the message yet. Normally Sora would be fine with that, but one of the people who saw the message and didn't respond was Tenya, and that was strange, because he usually responds within the first few minutes after seeing a message, even if it was to say he couldn't talk at the moment, he would text that. But this time, nothing.

**[Silence]**

Before he could get a chance to think about it more, he noticed that his half an hour was almost up. He used the time he had left to get up, get himself ready and head over to where he and Centipeder were supposed to do his lessons. He arrived about a minute before his break was finished and waited patiently for the Sidekick to show up.

Once it was time, Sora saw Centipeder turning the corner and the two of them greeted each other and entered the room together. Originally The boy was expecting to do another scavenger hunt, or maybe he'd be learning about how and where to look for hidden objects, keeping in line with the whole object of interest idea from the assessment, but what Sora saw was very different.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Deku's Shock]**

He looked at the table in front of the two and saw stacks upon stacks of documents. There were so many sheets of paper on top of eachother that Sora was wondering if this world had a deforestation problem, there were that many papers. He went pale from that.

"This is what's going to hopefully be covered throughout the entirety of the week." Centipeder stated. "These are all of the recorded and solved cases of crime that have happened ever since the Hero job was created. In order to improve your deductive skills, you'll read through and study one case at a time for as long as we have and should you have any questions about the case you're reading, feel free to ask for my assistance."

"Uh...Right." Sora replied.

**[Silence]**

It felt like an eternity of confusion for the boy as he had no idea what he was supposed to be studying. Each case he read through took about six to seven minutes and he went over the cases in about three or four more, making an average of ten minutes studying a case to see the deductive skills learned, but every single case was solved differently.

One was an overly complicated series of murders made by a serial killer that was solved through connections to theatrics. Another was a kidnapping solved through relation with the assailant. Another being an organized crime group getting arrested through all the connections made with them selling drugs. And another bunch that just seemed to be solved in different ways.

When Sora finished up with his ninth case, it was a few minutes before this lesson would be over. At this point he asked Centipeder "I get that this kind of stuff is necessary to know, but I have no idea what all the similarities in these are."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Mystery]**

The Pro looked at Sora and responded accordingly. "Let's go over the first three cases you studied and help you see what to look for in the next lesson. The first case was a series of murders that were solved through their connections to theatrics, allowing the suspect to be found through an accurate prediction."

"Yes." Sora said.

"The second case was a kidnapping of several people that was solved due to the assailant having relations to every victim, therefore narrowing down the list of suspects as well as potential victims until the kidnapper was found in the act." The bug headed Hero explained.

"Right." Sora replied.

"And the third case was a drug selling case organized by a group of criminals who each had connections to different buyers, and by tracing those connections, allowed the group to be found and apprehended."

"Yes." The Keyblade wielder said.

"All of these cases have one thing in common, and it involves how they were solved." Centipeder informed Sora as he listened. "There was always a pattern to follow. When looking at cases with villains, especially now, no matter what, there will always be a pattern, whether it is because of a personal preference, the quirk involved, the personality of the suspect, or how much they believe they need to do to get the message across. Almost every villain has a set pattern."

Sora was finally starting to get it as the Sidekick continued talking. "Even in today's age, some villains have a type of routine. There are a few unsolved cases I can think of straight away, like the multiple murders that are happening due to blood being drained from the throat in run down areas. Or the multiple cases of burnt corpses in a few cities close to one another."

"So the lesson here is to look at the patterns in a villain's routines and then you can find a way to predict where they'll be?" Sora guessed.

"It's the key to sharpening your deductive skills." Centipeder explained. "I can't just take on a case and have you be a part of it, but I can show you these previous cases and help you learn from them. Hopefully you have been."

"Well thanks to that explanation, I think I can learn from these now." Sora responded. "I didn't really know what I was doing, but now I do, so next time, I'll be ready."

"That's good to hear." Centipeder remarked. "Now go on and take your break. It's been 90 minutes."

"Thank you for the lesson." Sora respectfully said to him before leaving.

"Try to put what you've learned to practical use in the future." The Pro recommended.

"Got it." Sora responded as he left.

**[Silence]**

Sora decided to take what Centipeder had just told him and do that right away. He took out his phone and decided to look up the Hero Killer case for two reasons. First off, the Keyblade wielder could check his own progress on this lesson if he could find any pattern on his own. Secondly, and this was the more important reason out of the two, it would hopefully calm his nerves about his friend Iida's current situation.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Spread Anxiety]**

He looked up all the stories he could on this guy and he found seven news articles and a few reports in those articles. The first news article showed the first four people he killed, where they were found and that was it. The second article showed another five victims, one of them survived but never recovered, explaining how they couldn't do anything as the Hero Killer cut them all over. The third article showed another four killed, all the same way as the last two cases.

The fourth case showed another six Pros injured beyond recovery, but only one was able to speak at all, sharing their encounter, which matched the pattern of the Hero Killer at this point. Vacant and enclosed or narrow spaces seemed to be the Villain's preference when attacking. The fifth case showed a total of eight Pros injured beyond recovery, half of them crippled for life, and the other half in comatose states with near fatal wounds. The sixth case was his highest tally yet as he killed five Pros and injured another eight beyond recovery. The reason why the body count was so high was because all the Pro's attacked were at the very least paired up, but it didn't matter.

Sora already saw a few patterns here. First off, the victims were always bleeding out from wounds that most likely came from a blade. Secondly, they were almost always in secluded areas with limited movement. Lastly, Stain never stopped at one. At the very least, four Pros had to be dealt with before he would move on.

Sora looked at the seventh article and could see from the title that he wasn't going to like this. Ingenium's run in with Stain. He was the most recent one to be attacked, but what the Keyblade wielder was more concerned about was that the Turbo Hero was also the only one attacked in Hosu so far. That meant that if he was correct about the pattern, then The Hero Killer is still in Hosu. The same place where Tenya, who as of current wasn't acting like himself, is interning right now.

**[Silence]**

Sora was then pulled out of his train of thought, when he felt a pair of hands slightly shake his shoulders for a few seconds. The boy turned around and saw that it was Mirio as the blonde then stated "You're gonna be late for Bubble Girl's second lesson if you stay here."

"Huh?" Sora replied before he looked at the clock and noticed that his half hour break was almost over. "Oh. I...I guess I lost track of time. Sorry." He put his phone away and began walking with Togata to where he needed to go.

"So what got you so distracted anyway?" The third year was curious.

"Nothing. I was just uh...practicing my deductive whatever it was called." Sora said.

"Really? On your break? I guess you really liked that subject." Mirio guessed.

"Not...really." Sora stated. "I just didn't understand what I was supposed to do until near the end of the lesson. Now, I kinda do."

"Well that's good to hear." Togata replied, with a chipper smile.

"Yeah." Sora agreed with him, looking away for a moment.

Lemillion noticed the difference in his underclassman's behavior. Despite only knowing him for a day, he knew that Sora was genuine with him when they first met, and this didn't seem like him at all. "Hey, Sora." He started. "You okay? You look a little less positive than you were two hours ago."

"Huh?" Sora replied. "Oh, yeah I'm good. Just...had something on my mind."

Mirio, though somewhat hesitant, decided to push further, suggesting "Is it something that you'd maybe want to talk about?"

The Keyblade wielder paused for a second, thinking about whether or not he should. He only knew Togata for about a day, but he definitely seemed like a good guy. But he also didn't want to stop the lessons he was being taught off of what could hopefully just be him overreacting. After a few more seconds, he budged, replying with "Sure, but later. Maybe after all my lessons."

Mirio smiled once more and patted Sora on the back, saying "Alrighty then. Let's get you to your next lesson then." With that, the two of them went back to Bubble Girl to start Sora's second set of lessons in medical treatment.

During the second set of lessons, Bubble Girl had also noticed Sora wasn't as positive as he was before, but since she only just met him a few hours ago, she decided to not mention it. The boy still paid attention and did the best he could during their lesson, so that's all that mattered right now.

After that lesson, and Sora's break, the boy went back to Centipeder, who like Bubble Girl, noticed that he wasn't as positive as he was near the beginning of the internship, but also like his fellow sidekick, the Pro chose to not talk about that and just focus on teaching Sora what he needed to know. The Keyblade wielder did a bit better than the first time, now that he knew what he was looking for. During his break he tried to call Tenya, but no answer.

Wash, rinse, repeat for the next four hours and the third and final sets of lessons from both Pros were finished, and it was now dusk. After the lessons, Sora no longer needed his Hero Costume, and since Lemillion was also no longer needed today, the two school boys were getting changed out of their suits.

**[Play KH3 OST Lives on in our Hearts -cutscene-]**

Mirio decided to break the silence. "So, about earlier today."

"Yeah, that." Sora started talking as he was putting a pair of pants on. "After my lesson with Centipeder, I decided to look up a case that I was wondering about, mainly to try and calm my nerves about someone."

"Calm your nerves?" Togata repeated as he was folding his cape. "What case has got you stressed out?"

"The Hero Killer, but I'm not nervous about him." Sora stated as he was putting deodorant on. "I was nervous about my friend, and I still am, to be honest."

"...How so?" Mirio asked as he was switching from his boots to normal shoes.

"My friend is currently in Hosu, the place where the Hero Killer last attacked a Pro." Sora explained as he put a t-shirt on. "I decided to look into the Hero Killer case and it looks like this Stain guy takes out at least four Pros per city."

"Ok." The blonde haired boy replied as he was putting on his shirt.

"Well only one Pro was attacked so far in Hosu, so if my guess is correct, then my friend and the Hero Killer are in the same city." The brown haired boy said as he was putting his shoes on.

"So you're worried that your friend is gonna run into him." Mirio guessed while putting on his vest.

"I'm worried that I won't get a chance to talk to him." Sora corrected as he finished getting dressed. "The last time I saw him, he wasn't acting like himself, but I couldn't do anything, because we had to do our internships. We promised to talk the next time we saw each other, but I just can't shake the bad feeling I have in my gut that something bad is gonna happen to him and I can't stop it."

"You're worried that you won't be there when he needs you." Togata understood as he finished getting dressed. "Hmm..." The Keyblade wielder was slightly confused as to what Mirio was pondering over, but he got the answer when the third year spoke again. "I think I might know just how to get rid of that feeling."

"Wait, really?" Sora responded.

"You know Sir's quirk, right?" Mirio asked.

"I can't remember it off the top of my head." Sora told him. It was the best way he could say no without looking dumb for not knowing Nighteye's quirk.

"He can see a person's future for a short while." Togata informed him. "Why don't we go ask him to use his foresight on you and let him tell you when you see your friend and if he's ok."

"He can do that?" Sora replied, very surprised.

"Yeah, as long as you ask and he's fine with it." Mirio confirmed.

Sora hesitated for a moment before asking the upperclassman. "Do you think he'll say yes?"

"Why don't we go find out." Togata suggested.

The underclassman once again paused for a moment, thinking about it, before saying "Sure."

**[Silence]**

After walking up the stairs, and through the halls, the two boys were just outside Sir's office and Mirio knocked on the door. Almost immediately they heard Nighteye's voice answer "Enter." and the boys did so. Sir glanced at the two before going back to his paperwork. "If you're going to try and make me laugh, the direct approach rarely ever works."

"Uh...sorry Sir, but I didn't come to do that." Sora told him.

"Then make whatever you're here for fast." Nighteye requested. "While you may be finished with your Hero work today, I still have much to do."

"Well...uh...you see, Sir I was...uh..." The boy stuttered. He was very uncertain about this idea for one huge reason. It runs the risk of Sir finding out about the world order. But at the same time, the bad feeling in Sora's gut was just getting worse throughout the day, and if it keeps getting worse, then he won't last the whole week.

Togata decided to speak for his underclassman as he said "Sora's worried about a friend of his who's going through a hard time." Sir nodded and let Mirio continue. "The two promised to talk later, but Sora isn't sure how later that will be and he feels like his friend needs this talk really badly. So I recommended that he ask you to use your foresight on him so he knows if the two will talk soon."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Three Secrets]**

Sir stopped what he was doing and looked over at his work study student. "Pardon?" He replied. "You want me to use my foresight on my intern to tell him when he's seeing his friend."

Sora spoke up this time. "A friend who's not acting like himself right now. I tried texting and calling, but he won't answer and...I just can't shake this bad feeling in my gut that I won't be there to help him."

"Yeah." The third year student added. "Besides, you already have this week scheduled out. Why not just use your foresight to just check on Sora's break times and after hours for the week, no harm in that, right?"

Nighteye just looked at the boys, making sure that this was serious, and after some debating, he reluctantly instructed Sora. "Sit on the chair in front of me and look straight forward."

"Are you..." Sora started.

"Yes." Sir answered. "Now do as I say before I change my mind."

"Oh. Yes Sir!" The Keyblade wielder complied and sat down, looking straight ahead. "Oh, and my friend's name is Tenya Iida. He's a bit taller than me, has blueish hair and glasses."

Nighteye nodded as he leaned forward a bit and placed a hand on Sora's arm, then made direct eye contact with the boy. At this moment, Sir's eyes changed from yellow irises to purple almost camera lense looking eyes. He let go of Sora and looked deep in thought for about ten seconds.

The Pro's eyes then reverted to normal and the expression of them had just barely shifted, but neither of the students had noticed, since the light was reflecting off of his glasses, making it impossible to see them. Nighteye then told Sora. "You'll talk to him in roughly two days from now."

"Wait, really?" Sora replied. "That soon?"

"Yes." Sir conformed. "And he's the one who starts it."

That made the feeling in Sora's gut go away almost instantly. Iida not only talks to him, but it's gonna be really soon. The boy couldn't help but smile and say "Thank you, so much Sir. Oh man. That really helped."

Sir nodded and once both of them left, he called Bubble Girl and Centipeder on their phones and said. "Come to my office in an hour. I have some news and revisions we need to plan out for the next two days."

**And here we go. This chapter was a bit annoying to write for a few reasons. First off, I had to do extensive ****research**** in both medical and deductive reasoning. I watched enough EMT videos and crime scenes for my search engine to start ****recommending**** these to me on my ****YouTube**** homepage. Secondly, though it seems like filler, it's a ****necessary**** chapter, just like the other chapters that felt like filler, they had their reasons to be included and still hold some importance. Lastly I, just like you guys want to write the Hosu incident as much as you guys want to read it. I'll probably start writing the next chapter as soon as I post this as long as I'm still in the mood. I do want to thank you guys for your ****patience**** though, as when this story started, it was a chapter made in a week or less, but now it's a chapter a month or later. I did say that I would post whenever I finished the chapter and I would write when I'm in the mood, but I still feel like thanking you people for sticking with this ****inconsistent** **schedule. Aside from that, I hope you enjoy this chapter and until I decide to upload again. ;)**


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**[Play KH3 OST Laughter and Merriment -cutscene-]**

Sora was following Mirio up the stairs a few more floors up, which kinda confused the boy for a moment. If they're done with Hero work for today, then why are they not just heading home, but then he got his answer when they walked into one of the rooms on the seventh floor.

The room was basically a guest bedroom with a small bathroom section. There was a bed on the far left corner, with a cupboard next to it and a small mirror on top of that. The floor was soft carpet all around the bedroom area and when Sora looked in the bathroom section there were plenty of towels and different soaps inside already.

Sora looked back at Togata for an explanation and the blonde said "It's a temporary living quarters. Some agencies have these for Pros who either stay for an extended period of time or who can't afford a place to stay. Sir thought it would be a good idea for you to crash here for the time you're interning."

Sora looked forward and then let out a puff of air from his mouth. This was the last thing he was expecting, but there was no way he was going to deny this. Sure, the couch back at the Midoriya household was still comfy, but nothing could beat a bed that lets you spread your arms and legs.

Sora dropped his case and jumped on the bed, landing his back on the mattress, as he said "This definitely beats a couch." After a brief moment of laying on the bed and Mirio leaving to go to his own room, The Keyblade wielder started unpacking.

**[Silence]**

Meanwhile, back at the bar, Kurogiri was just finishing up with restitching Tomura's wounds. Despite requesting multiple times, up to the point where Shigaraki opened his previously stitched up wounds from trying to attack his 'ally' for not obeying his order, the figure refused to waste any energy healing him. They were keeping their word when they said to not expect any more healing from them until some actual respect was given by the 'leader' of this group.

After a few minutes of getting used to the extra stitches, Tomura ended up pacing around the bar. The figure watched in silence as the hand covered villain scratched his neck and grumbled in frustration from what happened a few days ago. It was infuriating to the boy how some guy covered in knives had not only rejected to join the league, but also had the audacity to attack him on his home turf.

While Shigaraki was vocalizing his frustrations, the figure had head palmed themself both out of boredom and annoyance. They were bored of being stuck in this position that seems to barely be beneficial for them, as it allows the figure to remain unseen and leech off Tomura's attitude but that's it. The figure was annoyed that this was all that was happening. At least with Xehanort, there was always some kind of plan. The one person who even remotely seems to be a threat though is just telling this brat to make all the calls and hope for the best. They understand that trial and error is the best teacher, but at least beat it into the child and not spoil him half the time.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Master Criminal]**

The figure had enough of the brat's rambling and spoke up. "Venting your frustrations in an empty room isn't going to do anything. If you don't know what to do, then go ask your 'master' for some guidance."

Tomura turned to the figure with visible disdain in his eye as he responded "You don't get to order me around."

"Just making a suggestion as your tutor." The figure dryly replied.

"Why would I call my master?" Shigaraki retorted. "Unlike you, he doesn't sit around in his chair doing nothing all the time. I might interrupt him while he's busy with the...Nomus." The hand covered Villain grabbed a remote and turned on the TV hanging on the wall of the bar. He then changed the channel until he saw that same Audio Only text the figure and he were familiar with at this point.

The Villain then grabbed his phone and after a number was dialed up, the two waited a few minutes before they heard an all too familiar voice speak from the screen. "What is it Tomura?" He spoke.

"Master." said Shigaraki as he got straight to the point. "How many Nomu are completed?"

"I've finished adjusting the behavior of six of them." The voice answered. "Though they are not as strong as the one from the U.S.J. attack."

"Give then to me." Tomura requested in a greedy tone.

"Why?" The voice asked in a dry tone.

"Because I don't like that arrogant Hero Killer the Hooded guy brought in." Shigaraki explained. "And it's my right to destroy anything I don't like, right, Master?"

"Very well." The voice responded. "However you may only have three. Try to use this as a learning experience."

"Oh, I will. Thank you master." Tomura said with sadistic glee before the call ended. The boy then turned to the figure and decided to push his luck. "Now that that is settled, I have a job for you."

"Let me guess." The figure started. "Find Stain and watch him until you get your Nomu."

"You're half right." Shigaraki told them. "Find him, but watch him and contact me when he's about to make a move against another Hero."

The figure decided to not question the boy and just go. They made a portal and walked through it and ended up on the roof of an apartment, with a new mission to preoccupy them for a while. Hosu is a big city. And no doubt the Hero Killer will be studying the Pros that occupy this city as well as their patterns. He might not strike for a few days, but that's all the better for the figure. Time to find him again, this time without bait.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST I Don't Need Pretend Friends]**

Back at the Nighteye Agency, a little over an hour had passed and Sir had just finished explaining to his sidekicks why he wanted to talk to them right now. He needed that hour to analyze the tail end of what he saw in Sora's future and told them what he saw.

Bubble Girl was the first to speak. "He really runs into him?"

"And on top of that, gets assaulted by him too." Centipeder finished.

"I'm afraid so." Sir confirmed. "I refused to look beyond that as to not set anything else in stone."

"Right, because of how your foresight works." The bug headed sidekick remembered.

"But, we can't just stand here and let this happen." The blue skinned sidekick retorted. "There must be some way we could help."

"That's the other reason why I called you here." Nighteye stated. "While looking into Sora's future, I never looked at his lessons during yesterday or the morning after."

The two sidekicks then realized where he was going with this and Centipeder continued where Sir left off. "So those moments are still within our control."

"Exactly." The Pro Hero confirmed. "Since we cannot change the fact that Sora will be confronted by him, we can at least use the time we have to prepare him for that encounter."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Bubble Girl chimed in. "Let's get planning."

**[Play KH3 OST Broken Reality -cutscene-]**

The night went by rather quickly for some and it was long for others. For Sora though, he was asleep the whole night. When morning came, the boy had woken up to the rays of light from his window shining on his face. He was up a bit earlier than he needed to be, but why go back to bed and risk sleeping in? Best not to do that on this internship.

The Keyblade wielder got himself into the bathroom section of his living space and washed himself up via a good scrubbing in the shower and a thorough rinsing before he got out and dried himself up. His hair was a little damp, but he took advantage of that and brushed it until it was that good old spiky style he rocked.

He checked his wardrobe and got into a comfy set of clothes that he could go out into public with if he needed to, then made his bed and cleaned up any mess he made before he left the room. Once he left the room, he was greeted with Mirio, who was also freshly washed and ready to start the day.

The two boys went and got breakfast before checking on Sora's Hero suit in the laundry. The Keyblade wielder decided to put his suit in the dryer before going to bed straight away. Thankfully, it was still there, and it was clean as well as dry. After checking on the time, the two boys then went to the changing area back on the first floor and were getting in their Hero costumes.

"You ready to rock it today?" Lemillion asked as he was putting his visor on.

"You bet." Sora replied as he was dancing around with excitement.

"Looks like going to Sir last night really helped." Togata remarked. "You look way more stoked than yesterday."

"Well now I know when I'm talking to my friend, and that he's fine." Sora reminded him. "That takes a huge load off my shoulders. Now I can give even more of my all today."

Mirio agreed with his underclassman. The two boys looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost time for Bubble Girl's first lesson. They didn't waste any more time and both went to where she was going to be. Sora to learn from these lessons, and Togata to help with the lessons.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Just Another Hero Instrumental]**

Bubble Girl was already there and all the dummies were already set up. "Let's not waste any time, shall we." She sounded a bit more serious compared to last time, but she still had a bright and chipper face. "Today we're going to prioritize wounds that usually come from blades." Although it seemed a bit strange at first The sidekick then explained that "More often than not, you'll run into victims that get wounds like these, be it from an actual blade or from sharp debris. Best to learn it now instead of later, right?"

With that the two boys basically went through the motions of the Sidekick explaining the proper way to treat the wound, while the third year shows Sora as Bubble Girl is explaining it, then Sora trying it himself until he gets it right. This went on for until it was time for Sora to go on another break. Lemillion was asked to stay and help her with setting up for the next set of lessons.

During the first break Sora decided to text his classmates again and got some messages back. Ochako was learning basic fighting form and how important physical strength can be. She also saw Gunhead do a cute pose and wanted to share that with her friend. Sora chuckled and let her be.

Kirishima was learning how to make tea with Tetsutetsu and was complimented for his quirk making it satisfying for Fourth Kind to punch him. Sora once again felt bad and just texted 'good luck to both of you' and a few words of encouragement.

Izuku texted back how he managed to find a way to make five percent of his power flow through all his body and keep it constantly flowing through him. When Sora texted for a simpler description, Midoriya texted that he doesn't break his bones every time his quirk is on now. That got Sora to smile and cheer him on to keep making progress.

Momo texted that she was currently watching Uwabami do a photo shoot, while she and Itsuka were looking at the rest of the schedule, still trying to figure out what important lesson there was to this. There had to be one, right? Sora once again texted words of encouragement for both girls, to which he got a text back saying 'thanks' twice. One from Kendo, and one from Yaoyorozu.

Nothing from the rest though, but that was either because they were busy or didn't see it yet. At that point, Sora noticed that his break was almost over and he went ahead and got ready to go to Centipeder's lesson. When he got to where the Sidekick was at, it was time to start.

It was just like yesterday, but with a small change. The Pro decided to give Sora cases that seemed kinda specific. One pattern was that a serial killer attacked people in alleyways and was caught that way. Another was how a different killer was attacking people in abandoned areas and was found the same way. Then another was when a crazed person with a blade quirk was attacking people who acted a certain way and was apprehended through this pattern.

Sora could find all the patterns but he couldn't help but notice how they all seemed similar. He then remembered what Bubble Girl said earlier and then summarized it to these crime scenes probably being the much more common crimes to occur, so it would be best to know these as soon as possible so he will be prepared for seeing it often.

He continued on until it was time for his break and he was sent on his way. During this time, he sent his daily update message out to his off world friends, because he forgot to do it in the morning. After that was done, Togata ended up hanging out with Sora for the rest of that break until it was almost over, then the two once again went back to Bubble Girl.

**[Play KH1.5 Remix OST Strange Whispers]**

Back in Hosu, the figure had found Stain fairly quick, and was currently tailing the Villain. It was much easier than last time for a few reasons. First off, the search range was generously limited thanks to the Hero Killer's preference to stick around an area until he makes at least four victims there. Secondly, they had basically imprinted the Blood Licker's dark presence into their head, and considering how strong it was, it would be childs play to track down. And lastly, Stain wasn't exactly hiding in the shadows right now.

The Figure looked down from the top of the building they were standing at to see The Hero Killer wearing a black jacket, a dark red cap, the same black pants from before, a face mask that covered his 'nose' down to his mouth, his shoes weren't covered in sharp metal and he was holding a dark suitcase.

While on the street, the incognito serial killer had walked over to a Publication display and took one of the newspapers, before walking back in the direction he came from before. It took a few minutes of walking, but he eventually stopped at a narrow alleyway with a dumpster in it and leaned back on the corner, flipping through the papers until he found what he needed, a report that showed the city on alert and a small list of Pros that were interviewed on their patrols.

Stain then walked into the alleyway and behind the dumpster, sliding his hand underneath it to grab his sheathed katana, before switching his outer clothes from a jacket to his blade covered vest, his cap and mask to his bandana and scarf, and putting the sharp metal back on his shoes.

The Hero killer then found his way to the rooftops and began what could only be considered as scouting the city. The figure followed not too far behind the knife user and thought to themself "I wonder what the brat has planned for you."

**[Silence]**

Back at the Nighteye Agency, Sora was finishing up with bandaging a blade wound on a ballistic dummy's elbow. He watched as Bubble Girl was checking on his progress and the boy looked at the clock to see that it was about time for his next break. Before he would go though, he decided to do something first.

The Keyblade wielder waited for the blue skinned sidekick to finish checking on his work. Once she did, she turned around and said "I don't see any faults on this one. Good job."

"Thanks." Sora replied. "Uh. Hey. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." The Pro answered.

"Well compared to yesterday, you're acting a bit more serious and a bit less...well, bubbly." The boy pointed out. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" She responded, figuring out what to say to him. "Well, no. It just..."

**[Play KH3 OST After defeating the doll -cutscene-]**

She then remembered something. "Remember when I said you were like a sponge that wanted to soak up information?"

"How could I forget?" Sora remarked. "It was before I made that joke about your quirk."

"Well, I decided to take what you said to heart." She told him. "You really enjoyed learning this kinda stuff from me yesterday, so I decided that I'd teach you as much as I can with what time we have now."

Sora was kinda surprised, replying "Wow. Well, thanks for telling me. At first I thought I was annoying you by taking up your time with these lessons, but now that I heard that it's the opposite, it makes me really happy."

"Sorry if I came off that way." Bubble Girl apologized.

"Hey. No worries." Sora told her. "You know, at first I thought this internship was gonna be a whole week of either boredom or strict rules, but it's not even close. I get to be myself, I'm learning really useful info, and everyone here has been really nice and helpful." The sidekick remained silent as the Keyblade wielder continued to speak. "I'm really glad I decided to intern here."

Bubble Girl looked down for a few seconds, her shoulders stiffening up for a bit before she lossend them up again and looked at Sora with a soft smile on her face. "If I didn't think the title Positive Hero fit you before, I definitely do now." Sora just smiled back at her while he rubbed the back of his head, only to then remember that he had fake blood on them and now some of it was in his hair. Bubble Girl giggled and looked at the clock, before telling the boy. "Your break's started. Go wash up while you can."

"Got it." Sora obliged. "And thanks again."

**[Play KH3 OST Villains of a sort -cutscene-]**

Once again back at Hosu, the figure watched The Hero Killer stay in the shadows of the alleyways and abandoned buildings of the city. It seemed that Stain found a place to rest and repair in one of the buildings, as the blood licker was tending to his blades in a room. The figure was on the same level, in a room of a building across from Stain's current residence, remaining unseen by the Villain.

The faint sound of metal scraping onto stone was the only thing the figure was hearing right now. They stayed leaning against the wall as they kept an eye, or in this case an ear on Stain. While stealth wasn't always preferable to the figure, back when they could afford the option to choose between that or the direct approach, they were still highly adept at it, to the point where even if there was a group of people who were all on alert, they could still remain unseen.

At this point, the figure was simply waiting for the Hero Killer to choose a time to strike. They already knew that it wouldn't be today, simply because of the fact that the Heroes are on alert and most are in groups of four or more right now. Not only that, but the Hero Killer hasn't even selected a target yet. Once he does, then the figure will report back to their 'boss', but for now they wait. This better be worth it.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Lunch Song]**

Once again, back at the Nighteye Agency, Sora was just finishing up his final session for the day and was heading out to change into some normal clothes. Today he learned a bunch about treating open cuts and finding patterns through weapons on cases this time around. As he entered the changing room, he noticed Mirio who just finished changing and went over to him.

While Sora was changing, he decided to ask something. "I kinda forgot to ask this earlier, but how are Tamaki and Nejire doing since I last saw them?" While it was cool seeing Togata again, he still was curious about Amajiki and Hado, since he considers them friends too.

"Those two?" The third year answered. "They're doing fine. They're both at their work study programs right now. I saw a report about Tamaki stopping an outdoor drug trade last night with Fat Gum again, and Nejire told me she'd be helping Ryukyu with some patrolling."

"Nice to see those two are just as proactive as you." Sora commented as he was almost finished with getting dressed. "How long does this work study thing last anyway?"

"It varies." Mirio answered. "I'm here til the end of the week."

"You and me both, eh?" Sora noted as he finished getting dressed. "Well it'll be nice to have good company while I'm interning."

Togata chuckled at that comment and walked with Sora to the laundry room, and then to the living quarters upstairs. Once the Keyblade wielder got to his room, Mirio headed to his own, but not before gesturing a goodbye to his first year friend.

As Sora finished washing up one more time for the day, he checked his phone for any new messages and surprisingly got a message from Itsuka Kendo. Mainly thanking him for the words of encouragement from before, but this time on her cell. He just replied with a :) and decided to call it a day.

**[Play KH2 OST Hesitation]**

Back at the bar Tomura was just given three of the six Nomu that were properly adjusted by his master, and warped into the bar by Kurogiri, who was now cleaning some stained glass. The boy took this time to inspect his new 'players'.

One of them was lanky and had grey skin. It was wearing ripped trousers, and four eyes protruding from it's brain. The second one had a pale yellow skin color with wings sprouted on its back, and it wore dark blue pants along with what looked like a gas mask over its mouth. The third one had pitch black skin, just like the U.S.J. Nomu. However, it had no eyes on it at all. It also seemed to have scars on its arms and neck. It wore blue trousers and metal shin guards.

Aside from the fact that he could only have these three and not all six, Shigaraki was still very pleased to be given the creatures by his master. Now all he had to do was wait on someone else. The adolescent Villain still didn't understand why he had to work with the hooded guy, but if the two had to be on the same team, then the least his 'ally' could do was pull their own weight.

As if on cue, a dark portal opened up in the room and out of the portal, came the Figure. They looked over towards Tomura and reported to the boy. "Stain isn't risking a second attack while the Pros are on high alert. They were calmer than yesterday, but not calm enough for him to make a move today."

"Then why did you come back?" Shigaraki questioned, partially annoyed. "I told you to tell me when he decides to attack. Not when he decides not to."

"Because, genius..." The Figure responded. "He's most likely going to attack tomorrow."

"And what makes you so sure about that?" Tomura asked.

"I could feel his impatience." The Figure informed him. "It's close to a boiling point. He won't last another day, but he also won't attack during broad daylight and he seems to rest after he scouts out his surroundings and finds a secluded enough place."

Shigaraki was about to speak but then Kurogiri decided to speak for him. "And you're certain that is the case?"

"As curtain as I am that our 'leader' is immature." The Figure stated.

"Do you want me to test the Nomu's powers on you?" Tomura threatened.

"Go ahead. It'll help me kill more time." The Figure retorted, causing the hand faced Villain to growl.

"Shigaraki." Kurogiri interjected. "Remember that our anonymous ally chooses to do this to prove themself correct in their assumption of you as a child. Don't allow this figure the satisfaction of being right."

Tomura still wasn't happy, but he elected to do nothing and sat down.

The figure then took the spot where they always sat and indulged his 'boss' "So what exactly do you plan on doing with your big stuffed animals? Sicking them on the Hero Killer?"

"I'll tell you the plan when the time is right." Shigaraki replied. "What time tomorrow do you predict the Hero Killer will start his next hunt?"

"Between Twilight and Dusk at the latest." The Figure answered.

"Alright then." The League Leader stated. "After tomorrow, everyone will forget about you, Hero Killer."

**[Silence]**

The sun began to rise as it was the morning of the next day. Sir was in his office with both Bubble Girl and Centipeder. The two sidekicks were up earlier than normal, because they needed to make sure that they woke up before the U.A. students and review their plan with Nighteye. The Pro had just finished when he noticed that it was almost time to begin the day.

After he was finished. Bubble Girl looked down for a minute and said "I really hope he makes it out of this. Sora's a really good kid."

"The two of you trained him the best you could yesterday." Sir pointed out. "Not only that, but he won't be alone either."

"I know." The blue skinned Hero replied.

"I believe Sora will pull through this." Centipeder stated. "The boy has the tools and thanks to us, the knowledge to survive an encounter with an assailant like him."

Bubble Girl took a deep breath and then said. "Yeah...yeah yeah. He'll pull through. And he'll have his allies there to help him."

With that, the two sidekicks left to start packing some cases. They were gonna have quite a night.

**[Play KH ReChain Of Memories OST Lazy Afternoons]**

The sun started to shine on Sora's face once more, waking him from his slumber for a second time. The boy looked at the clock and noticed that he was once again awake a little early, but only by a few minutes. He shut off the alarm he set before it could go off and he did what can be considered his wake up routine at the internship.

He took a shower, styled his hair, found some clean and comfy but formal looking clothes, then went to check his Hero costume for any stains, to see that there were none. Happy with that he then runs into Mirio once more and the two of them hang out for most of the morning.

"So now begins day three of training." Sora commented. "I wonder if Bubble Girl and Centipeder will have a different theme for today's set of first aid and detective work."

"Probably." Togata replied. "It would get pretty repetitive if they did the same thing."

"Well then you'll be happy to know that it won't be the same thing today." Centipeder said as he overheard the two as he was getting a coffee.

"You would be correct about that making me happy." The Keyblade wielder responded. "So what's on the agenda today?"

"We don't have anything scheduled for a majority of the day." The Sidekick explained. "In fact, you will be accompanying Bubble Girl and myself at 5:00 PM later today to start your lesson."

"Really?" Sora wondered. "Why so late?"

"Sir figured that if we kept up this routine for the entire week then some of the information we share with you might end up going over your head, due to us feeding you too much information at a time." The bug headed Hero explained. "So for today we'll change up the schedule to ensure that you're in the best condition possible."

"Well that's a surprise." Sora commented. "What do I do before then?"

"Just make sure you're ready before 5:00." The Pro said before he left.

When Centipeder left the room, Togata spoke up. "Well now we know what your plans are for today."

"Yeah. It seems so." Sora agreed. "What about you? I doubt you've got the same amount of free time as I do."

"I'll go check in with Sir and see what he needs me to do." Mirio said as he looked at the clock. "I should probably do that now."

"Alright then. See ya." Sora said.

"Later, man." Togata replied as he left.

With that, Sora was alone again, left to do whatever he pleased until 5:00 PM. Aside from texting his classmates and only getting the same stuff he heard yesterday, as well as him sending his daily message, nothing really eventful happened during the time.

**[Play KH BBS OST The Promised Beginning]**

Once it was 5:00 PM, Sora, in his Hero wear, Bubble Girl and Centipeder were all standing in attention in Sir's office while Nighteye began to speak. "Today, you're going to be showing me how much you've learned by putting these skills into practical use." Sora was slightly confused as to what the Nighteye said, but the Pro continued. "Before you arrived here, Centipeder was gathering information involving an investigation. Since you've been learning deductive skills while you were here, it would make sense to see how much you know now, and how much you need to know, by accompanying him in this case. Bubble Girl will go with you as both a chaperone and as an instructor. She still has plenty to teach you about fixing the human body."

"Yes Sir." Sora said, slightly excited, but very serious.

"Make sure that you don't get in the way of those two and pull your own weight while you're out there." Nighteye instructed. "Are we clear, Light Heart?"

"Crystal, Sir." The Keyblade Wielder responded, noting that he has to remember to answer to that name now that he's in uniform.

"That will be all." The Pro stated. "Bubble Girl and Centipeder will inform you of the rest."

All three of them left and then Sora got the rest of the details as the trio were leaving the agency. The three of them were going to take the bullet train from Hakone-Yumoto Station to Hosu Station at 5:30 so they will show up at 7:00 PM. From there, he would accompany Centipeder as he gathers information on the Hero Killer and maybe predict the most likely times and places that the Villain would strike. Since the city is on alert right now, every Hero will be in a group of three or more, so it will be unlikely for the Hero Killer to attack any time soon.

The three got to Hakone-Yumoto Station and waited for the train to arrive, once it did, the three boarded and were on their way. As Sora was now on his way to Hosu, he then figured that this might be what Sir meant Earlier when he said that Sora would see Tenya a bit sooner than expected. He'll most likely run into him while he's there and the two will have a talk.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Master Criminal]**

It was Dusk at Hosu. Stain, who's thirst for blood has been steadily increasing, was sitting atop a water tank on the roof, virtually undisturbed, until a dark purple vortex opened behind him. Out of it came Tomura as he commented on the sight. "Huh. Hosu City looks nicer than expected." As he said that, the Figure had also followed the boy through the portal, then Kurogiri shortly afterwards. The three stood there as Stain continued to look down upon the city. Shigaraki asked "So, what are you gonna do?"

"I will reform it." The blood licker answered. "In order to do so, blood must spill."

"You have a clear goal." Kurogiri stated. "Your dedication is admirable."

"Ah. Finally, another who understands." Stain complimented as he stood up.

"I get the feeling you enjoy picking on me." Tomura assumed.

"You make it too easy." The Figure told him, but only received a glance by the hand covered boy.

"Hero is a title for those who've accomplished great deeds!" The Hero Killer preached. "This city is full of false champions! All they care about is money and fame!" He grabbed the hilt of his sword as he continued to speak. "Until the world realizes its mistakes, I will continue my work." He jumped off the water tank and began his hunt once more.

"It would seem that you were correct about him starting at this time." Kurogiri noted the Figure's prediction.

"He talks all high and mighty and stuff, but he's wasting his time focusing on a small stage." Shigaraki ridiculed as he began to scratch his neck. "He's so noble I could cry."

"You shouldn't spurn his methods." Kurogiri advised. "The reality is, in all the cities that Stain has appeared, the crime rates have fallen. Perhaps because Heroes are more conscientious or perhaps out of fear." Tomura was scratching a bit faster as his advisor concluded with "Regardless, he does bring change."

"Oh, isn't that just wonderful." Tomura replied with faked excitement. "Heroes are working harder, thanks to all those murders. I guess you could say our Hero Killer is also a Hero Breeder!" He dropped the act. "This is getting boring. It won't work. We just can't agree on a basic level. And he annoys me. Kurogiri, bring out the Nomus."

The warp gate Villain did as instructed and opened a portal in front of the three, allowing the creatures to step through. The League Leader continued to talk. "You think you can get away with stabbing me? When I get tired of you, I'll kill you. Whenever I feel like it. Just like that, Stain. Hnnhehe...but let's make it more interesting. How about I crush your honor and your pride first? What do you say, big bad Hero Killer?"

"I say it'll take more than three puppets to do that." The Figure spoke up.

"And what exactly else do you propose we bring to the table, when this is all we have?" Shigaraki remarked.

The inside of the Figure's hood faintly glowed orange just like last time until their red eyes were once again visible. As Darkness began to excrete out of the hood, they snapped their fingers and a few Emblem and Pureblood Heartless had flocked toward the group through dark corridors, stopping in front of them and waiting. "I can tell them to ignore us and the Nomus, but that's all I can do."

While slightly annoyed at this extra perk being kept hidden, Tomura was pleased at how he now has more to work with. "Though you annoy me as much as Stain, you're actually very useful. I'm glad that this is the case." The group looked as Twilight was now at its end. Night has fallen onto Hosu as the Shigaraki says. "Let's cause some chaos."

**And here we go. The Hosu incident is now ready to begin. Now that Sora is approaching Hosu, two things will be expected. First off, is that he will see his friend sooner than expected, just like Sir said, and secondly. He will encounter someone and be forced to fight, just like Sir ****said. The next chapter will cover either all or most of the Hosu incident. Unlike U.S.J., the fight will not be extended because of the Heartless showing up afterwards. Instead, they are part of the initial chaos. That's all for now. Hope you enjoy and until I decide to upload again. ;)**


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**[Silence]**

The sun had set a few minutes ago. Sora, and Bubble Girl were sitting next to each other on the train, while Centipeder was sitting across the two by himself. The train wasn't crowded as plenty of seats were open, probably because it wasn't as busy at the stations as they would be at day time. Bubble Girl was reviewing some of the wounds she showed Sora how to fix before and Centipeder was reading articles about The Hero Killer. As Sora was finishing up a pretend patch up on Bubble Girl's hand and removing the bandages, the blue skinned Pro noticed something about the boy's mood.

"You seem a little excited, Light Heart." She pointed out.

"Well, yeah." Sora replied, choosing not to deny it. "I mean, it's my first time out on the field now."

"Pretty eager, aren't we." The sidekick stated.

"Of course." The Keyblade wielder confirmed. "I get to go out and help people, and that always makes me happy, so why not get excited?"

She smirked as well as Centipeder, and they continued to enjoy the ride.

"Huh?" A passenger noticed something and spoke up. "Is it just me, or is there a building on fire outside?"

"What?" Another passenger responded, causing the three to wonder what they were looking at.

Centipeder looked out his window and saw what the crowd was seeing. "That's not good." He stated.

"Is there actually a building on fire?" Bubble Girl asked.

"Passengers." The intercom came on. "Please hold on to your seats."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Enemy Strike]**

Everyone in the car jerked forward thanks to the emergency brakes being applied and hit the seat in front of them, but that wasn't all. There was a noise that sounded like a crash that came from one car behind them and they also heard some fighting before Sora got up and looked out the window to see a short man in yellow and white tackle some grey skinned guy out of the train and into a nearby building.

"Someone just tackled a guy off the train and into a building." Sora told the Pros as they got back up.

"Someone must have attacked the train." Centipeder stated.

"There's most likely wounded in the car behind us." Bubble Girl pointed out.

"Let's move." The bug headed Pro ordered as the other two nodded.

As the three were about to reach the door, a pair of heated blades stabbed the ceiling and slashed a hole on top of the car, before jumping in and revealing itself to be a Heat Saber.

"Not good!" Sora stated as he saw the Heartless emblem on its shoulder and summoned Oblivion.

Centipeder was first to act and restrained it with his limbs before slamming it to the wall and telling the other two to go, but then the Heat Saber broke free by burning the Pro's arms, forcing him to let go or have his arms melted.

Sora aimed Oblivion and casted a Blizzard spell that stunned it for a moment, then grabbed it and bashed it's face with the Keyblade before it counter slashed and set Sora's jacket on fire, causing him to focus on that before he burns up. Bubble Girl was escorting the passengers to the car in front of them while the two were holding the monster back.

Once everyone was out of the car, she went back and threw some bubbles in between the three of them and the Heat Saber. The Heartless attacked the bubbles while she helped put Sora out and look at the damage done to Centipeder's arms. Thankfully, the exoskeleton like skin wasn't burnt off, just really heated up.

The Heat Saber finished attacking the bubbles and went to attack her, but Sora got in the way and blasted it again with a barrage of Blizzard spells, exhausting his magic and forcing it into a recharge state, but managing to force the Heartless back a bit. Sora didn't take any chance and threw Oblivion at the Heartless' chest, impaling it before charging and kicking the blade deeper in, finally killing it.

He called Oblivion back and turned around to help Centipeder, but then a group of High Soldiers jumped into the car through the hole that was made earlier. They all charged Sora, but this time, Centipeder managed to wrap his arms around most of them and keep them restrained while Sora took out the ones he missed. The Pro then slammed the creatures into each other, dazing them for a moment before Sora took them out.

**[Silence]**

The three of them took a second to breathe before Centipeder told Sora, "You know you shouldn't be fighting."

"Then why didn't you stop me?" He asked in between pants.

"Because you seem to know how to fight these things." The Pro pointed out.

"I've fought them before." Sora explained. "They'll go after me whenever, and they don't stop when they see me."

**[Play KH3 OST Monstropolis Factory]**

"Then leaving you out of this fight is impossible now." Centipeder concluded as Sora nodded. He sighed and then began giving orders. "Bubble Girl, get to the other cart and check for any wounded. Light Heart, stick your head out that hole in the ceiling and tell me what you see."

The two did as ordered and Sora jumped out of the car through the hole and reported the damage. "There's a big fight going on outside in the city!" He informed the Pro. "I can see a few things flying and fighting something on the ground!"

"Most likely a Hero group responding to them!" Centipeder stated. "What else?"

Sora looked around and then he heard some metal creaking as he looked to his left and said. "More of them, heading for the car you told Bubble Girl to be!"

"Crap!" Centipeder cursed. "Try to stall as many as you can while I help Bubble Girl escort the civilians!"

"Got it!" Sora said, before the two went to work.

**[Play KH3 OST Monstropolis Crisis]**

Three Dustfliers, another Heat Saber and a pair of Flare Notes were on top of the train and preparing to enter through the hole in the side. Sora used his flowmotion to blitz his way towards them and slash at the heat blade multiple times, forcing it back a bit and stunning it, but only to be healed by the Flare Notes.

Sora then charged the Heat Saber and baited it to attack him. Once it did, he jumped over it and threw Oblivion at one of the Flare Notes, killing it in one strike. He then called back the blade and threw it once more toward the other but one of the Dustfliers got in the way and took the attack instead. It was injured, but survived.

Sora attempted to try again, but the Heat Saber slashed at him again, nearly hitting him. Then the other two Dustfliers flew into the fray and started to shoot fireballs at Sora, who had to block them, or risk them damaging the train even more. He managed to block the first one easily, but he barely had time to block the second one as the Heat Saber was charging at him once more.

Sora jumped up and landed on the Heat Saber's head. Then he jumped once more and landed on one of the two Dustfliers that attacked him, riding it for a few seconds before finding the Flare Note as it finished healing the injured Dustflier from before. He used his flowmotion and blitzed towards the Heartless, but it saw him coming and spit out a stream of fire in front of it.

Sora noticed this and held Oblivion in front of him and angled it a bit. Once he got the right angle, he managed to have the teeth latch to the body of the Flare Note and he used the momentum of the flowmotion to swing his body around the stream while at the same time, splitting the monster in half before it faded away.

Sora landed back on the car and began to focus as the three Dustfliers were all coming in to attack. He held Oblivion forward and performed Bladefury Eclipse, sending 30 blades out, ten for each of them. They couldn't avoid the attack and were all hit head on, forcing them to back off.

Sora then jumped back as the Heat Saber tried to attack him again. The boy jumped back in and bashed the Heartless' had a few times before dodging it's attempted counter and then striking it hard in the chest and forcing it back again.

Sora then saw two of the Dustfliers coming in for a second attempt and he got ready to finish them. Before they could get a chance to throw their fireballs, Sora jumped on one and yanked its head sideways to force it into the other, causing them to crash mid air before Sora slashed them both dead.

As The Keyblade wielder was about to land on the ground, the third one swooped down and caught him by surprise, grabbing him with its talons on it's feet and then slamming him onto the car and then holding him by the shoulders for the Heat Saber to attack.

The Heat Saber Charged and almost hit Sora, but he got out of that situation by going into dark form, forcing the Dustflier to let go. The boy then threw Oblivion at the final Dustflier, killing it, before calling back the blade and making a barrier to block the next attack that the Heat Saber attempted. Sora rebounded the attack and stunned the Heat Saber again.

Not wasting any time, he used the strength of Dark form to finish off the Heat Saber, since his magic was still recharging.

After that fight was over, he then peeked his head into the hole in the wall and looked to See Bubble Girl treating a badly wounded Hero while any other injured passengers were already treated.

**[Silence]**

The Keyblade wielder climbed down and back into the car and reported "No more bad guys near the train."

"Good." Centipeder said. "Now we can focus on getting these people to safety."

"Right." Sora replied before looking back at the hole in the wall.

**[Play KH1 OST Strange Whispers]**

Back at the rooftop, Shigaraki could barely control his excitement as he laughed maniacally and said "Now THIS is a good game! The Nomu make such Great Play things."

"Are you not going to participate in the fight?" Kurogiri asked.

"Don't be stupid." Tomura answered. "My injuries aren't closed yet. That's why I brought those pets with us." He let out another laugh as he announced "Once this night is over, the world will have forgotten you ever existed, Hero Killer."

The Figure sat and let everything around them soak in. They hadn't felt this good in over a decade. It almost felt like a new experience. As they were in the moment, something caught their eye. A Pro Hero dressed in an oddly familiar way had run into a very narrow ally, most likely trying to cut through it and find more people to help try and repel the threat.

About halfway through the alley, he was ambushed by the Hero Killer, and pinned to the wall, his left shoulder blade was cut and bleeding as the Blood licker did exactly that, ingesting some and paralyzing the man. It was then that Stain had noticed the fight as he looked in the general direction of where the skirmish began.

**[Silence]**

The figure then felt another slight dark presence in the area and glanced to see...Ingenium? No. The helmet is different and the engine tubes are protruding from this person's legs instead of elbows. An admirer, maybe. Or much more likely, a sibling with a grudge. It hardly mattered, as The Hero Killer just swatted the boy away with his blade, slashing off the helmet and a pair of glasses.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST All for the Sake of a Correct Society]**

The boy landed hard on his side and Stain seemed to be more focused on the newcomer as much as the Figure was right now. The Blood Licker seemed to want nothing to do with the boy, until he noticed something that the Figure could also see. This boy was glaring at him with vengeful eyes, and that caught Stain's attention. He pointed his katana and seemed to give the boy one chance.

The Figure watched, curious if this boy was going to be the next victim. They observed the young hero wannabe as he seemed to become only even more angry at the Villain. Up next did not disappoint the Figure as the boy spoke up, loud enough to be heard by the Figure, now that they were almost fully invested in this encounter. "You listen to me, Criminal." He slowly stood back up as he continued. "I am the brother of an incredible Hero you attacked. He's the best older brother that anyone could hope for. I have come to stop you, because he can't anymore!" The boy's final sentences were almost snarls as his lust for vengeance peaked. "You're going to remember my name for as long as you live! I am Ingenium, and I will defeat you! That I promise!"

Stain's eyes were now completely focused on the younger Ingenium, full of bloodlust and almost disappointment as he said, "Then so be it." Now he marked the boy as a target for his purge. "Die."

Stain no longer cared about his previous victim, because now, he had to put a child, pretending to be a noble Hero in its place.

**[Silence]**

"FOR TENSEEEIII!" The younger Ingenium roared as he went for an engine powered kick, but the Hero Killer easily evaded the attack.

Stain remembered the name. "Ingenium, so your brothers." He said as he jumped in the air. "I let him live, so he could spread the good word." While in the air he angled his boot and began his counter. "Word of me." He kicked the boy in the shoulder, piercing through the shoulder with one of the spikes on his boot, then used the bottom of his other boot to slam the younger Ingenium's face to the ground.

The young Ingenium turned his head to look at Stain as he abolished the boy. "You're a weakling. Just like he was." The Hero Killer told him before he held his katana in reverse grip and stabbed the boy in his other shoulder, causing him to flinch from the pain. "You aren't Heroes. You have no right to be called that. Both of you are nothing but fakes."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Evil Of Psychology]**

As this was happening, The figure could feel another presence close by, but it wasn't a dark presence. They paid it no mind and continued watching the show. They could barely hear the younger Ingenium speak.

"Shut up, Villain." He responded. "You damaged his spine and Paralyzed him from the waist down. He's never gonna be able to work as a Pro Hero again." The figure could only assume that the boy was still talking, but they couldn't hear it from here, then the boy spoke up loud enough for the Figure to hear him once more. "You had no right to take that all away from him!" He was clearly in pain as he could be seen wincing from finally getting whatever shock was out of his system.

The Figure could also barely see tears forming in the boy's eyes, most likely remembering his brother and using those memories to fuel his vengeful drive. "He is my Hero." The younger Ingenium finally spoke again, his voice starting to crack. "My older brother inspired my dream, that one day I could be a pro too!" He was slowly forming a fist as he declared that "I won't forgive you...I'LL KILL YOU!"

Stain then pointed at the still paralyzed Pro he was about to kill earlier and said "Shouldn't you be worried about saving that guy?" The younger Ingenium looked to where The Villain was pointing and finally noticed the Pro. He was too focused on Stain to see the other Hero in danger. Talk about irony. "You're so busy with your grudge, you forgot about him." Stain continued reprimanding the boy. "You planned on using your quirk only for yourself. You're completely blinded by a selfish desire for revenge. You're about as far away from being a Hero as I can imagine." He pulled out his blade, causing the young Ingenium to grunt in pain, and then held the bloody tip in front of his mouth. "Hahhhh. And that's why you'll die tonight." He licked the blood on the tip and now the Younger Ingenium was stuck in place. The Hero Killer once again held his blade in reverse grip and aimed at the boy's throat, saying "Goodbye, child. May your death bring about a better world."

It was now almost visible for the Figure and they were smiling under their hood. To see that much innate bloodlust in one individual, to the point where it can almost be seen physically irradiating off of him. It was quite impressive to the Figure.

"No please. Not like this." The young Ingenium spoke up once more. He wasn't begging for his life though. He just didn't want to die by the same man who almost killed his brother. More tears were starting to form in his eyes and he then yelled out, "SAY WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ABOUT ME! YOU'RE STILL JUST A CRIMINAL WHO HURT MY BROTHER!"

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST I Don't Need Pretend Friends]**

The Figure then noticed something once more. The same presence that he felt from before but chose to ignore had gotten much, much closer. In fact it was right around the corner, just entering the same alleyway that this was taking place. The Figure then recognized who it was. That same Green haired boy who almost killed himself trying to attack Tomura at that U.S.J. place. But now he seemed much more different. He was slightly illuminated and green sparks were coming off of him, but that wasn't the only thing that caught the Figure's attention.

The Green haired boy then pounced from wall to wall in a fast pace and managed to blitz his way toward Stain, catching the Hero Killer off guard and allowing the boy to land a solid punch on his cheek, pushing him away from the Young Ingenium. "Guess I was right!" The kid said out loud. So this guy was either looking for Stain, or his friend. Either way, he found what he was looking for. "Don't you worry Iida. I'm gonna save you." The boy said, standing between The Young Ingenium and Stain.

The two boys seemed to talk for a second, but the green kid didn't take his eyes off the Hero Killer or drop his guard in any way. It was only after the boy the Figure now knew was named Iida said that he couldn't move that the green haired boy looked at his friend. The boy then looked back forward and then noticed the other injured Pro. Unless there was some kind of strength this kid was hiding that didn't break his bones, then the Figure was sure that the boy couldn't carry both of the victims away.

**[Silence]**

"Midoriya, please." Iida spoke up. "Don't get involved. This doesn't have anything to do with you."

Stain then decided to speak up. "You showed up to save your friend's life." He noted getting the boy the Figure now knew as Midoriya's attention. "You even made a big entrance. But I have a duty to kill him and this so-called Pro. When your friend chose to fight me, it guaranteed that the weaker of us would be culled."

Midoriya ended up slightly reeling back for a second out of impulse. The Figure was once again impressed. The Hero Killer is only speaking and yet the would be Hero is already doubting himself, even after he landed a solid punch a few seconds ago. Then they noticed the boy had something in his hands. Midoriya pressed something and then put it away before Stain could see what happened.

**[Play KH DDD OST Sacred Distance]**

Back at the Train, Sora had just finished with helping make a cast for someone who got their leg broken from the first attack. While he was helping Bubble Girl treat the injured, Centipeder was making sure that everyone else was safely inside the cars in front of the damaged cars. When this train eventually starts moving again, the Heroes don't want to risk anyone getting left behind if either of the damaged cars detaches.

Sora was checking on an injured unconscious Hero with Bubble Girl and asked. "Did anyone tell you what caused that hole in the wall in this car?"

"One of the passengers said that a lanky grey man ripped it open and a Hero tackled him off of the train." She answered as she was cleaning some of the cuts on the guy's face before sealing them.

"Someone also said something about a short green guy following him down." Centipeder added as he came back. "Presumably it was the other Hero's sidekick."

"Hmm." Sora pondered as he helped Bubble Girl finish patching the guy up. When he got the guy up and lumped him over to a seat in the next car, he came back and felt his gummi phone vibrate for a second. He took it out and saw a message sent by Izuku, but there weren't any words. He opened it up and saw that it was a location. "Huh?"

"What is it?" Centipeder heard Sora.

"My friend Izuku just sent me his location, but didn't say anything." Sora explained. "He's not the type to send a cryptic message."

"Where's this location?" The bug headed Hero asked.

"It looks like an alleyway at...4-2-10 Ekou Street." Sora said, before zooming out of the map and realizing. "Wait...that's in this City!" The boy looked through the hole in the wall and noticed that the chaos wasn't dying down. "He's out there in the fight!"

"He probably got caught up in the chaos and is calling for assistance." Bubble Girl assumed.

Sora was about to comment on that, but then saw something else. "Uh oh." He uttered.

"What now?" Centipeder questioned.

Sora pointed ahead and the other two pros noticed about ten Dustfliers deviation from the chaos and coming in their direction. "I think they know I'm here."

"Bubble Girl, tell the operator of this train to get it moving." Centipeder ordered. "We need to get these people out of here before those creatures show up."

"That's not gonna stop them from following us or cutting us off before we get to the station." Sora told him.

"This is the only thing we can do right now." He told the boy as Bubble Girl was leaving the car and moving towards the front.

Sora stayed silent for a moment and then said "I'll stay here and keep watch. I'll tell you how close they get."

"Good idea." Centipeder agreed as he walked toward the door to the next car, opting to make sure that the civilians were okay.

Bubble Girl got on the intercom and informed them that the Train is good to go right now and then Centipeder then went back to Sora and asked. "How close are they?"

"They'll be here in about 30 seconds." Sora told him. It took almost the same amount of time to get to the front of the car, so the boy knew that this was going to go badly if he didn't do something.

**[Play KH3 OST The Corrupted (No Intro)]**

While Centipeder was rushing towards the front to tell Bubble Girl to start the train, Sora watched outside and waited for the right moment. The train began to move and then Sora took a deep breath before telling himself, "I'm gonna get in so much trouble." He then summoned Oblivion and got himself ready. "But I'm not the guy who runs away."

The Keyblade wielder went out the hole in the wall and onto the roof, running in the opposite direction of the train and doing his best to keep pace with its acceleration. He then jumped off the back of it and watched it go before he looked at the threat he's about to face.

He used his flowmotion and blitzed onto the back of one of the Dustfliers holding it by the horns on its head. The Heartless was trying to shake the Keyblade wielder off, but he wasn't letting go. This got the attention of the other Dustfliers and they chose to go after Sora instead of chasing the train. They knew he was a threat that needed to be neutralized.

Sora managed to force the Dustflier he was riding to fly back towards the burning buildings by jerking it's head in that direction. Once it was on course, Sora did his best to keep it flying steady, but then he saw a fireball whiz past him and hit the street below. He looked back up and saw a few more coming towards him. The boy thought fast and forced the heartless to fly up and dodge the rest while also making sure that any more wouldn't damage the city.

He then summoned Oblivion and tried to cast a spell, but was interrupted by the Dustflier he was riding, starting to violently shake him around. Sora unsummoned Oblivion and grabbed the other horn and forced it to keep flying straight, but he knew he couldn't just bring all of them back. He needed to thin out the group somehow.

The boy then got an idea and then forced his Dustflier to fly even higher. Once he was high enough he jumped up and summoned the Kingdom Key, slamming the blade onto the Dustflier and sending it down without killing it. He then began to focus and once he had all his targets in sight, he then used Ragnarok and destroyed all the other Dustfliers with a barrage of blasts. He unsummoned the Kingdom Key and was now in a state of free fall. He controlled his descent slightly and managed to get himself right on target.

As the Dustflier he slammed down earlier had finally regained control and stopped itself from falling any further, Sora once again landed on it. It was a hard landing and it forced the heartless down a bit further, making it collide with the corner of a building and start to fall once again. "Whoa whoa whoa!" Sora exclaimed before he ended up landing on the ground. Thankfully, he was on top of the Dustflier as it had slammed into the ground, unintentionally cushioning the Keyblade wielder's landing.

**[Play KH3 OST No Time to Think 2 -cutscene-]**

Sora summoned Oblivion and finished the Dustflier off before getting up and looking around for a few seconds. He then heard what was most likely some explosions coming from his right. The Keyblade wielder ran around a corner and noticed that he was basically just outside the battle right now. The boy then took out his phone and then cursed his luck. Izuku was in the opposite direction.

Sora had a choice. Either go help Izuku, or help the Pros repel the Heartless. It was a very hard call for him to make, because while Izuku was his friend, he still had a job to do. Sora grit his teeth and put his phone away. "Just give me a little time Izuku." He said as he began running towards the chaos. "I'll get to you before it's too late."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Serious Shiver]**

Back at the rooftop, the Figure, who was now leaning on the side of the water tank, observed as Midoriya had managed to land a second blow on stain, but then wasn't moving after he had landed. The boy must have gotten cut and Stain got his blood. While the Figure was expecting Stain to finish off Midoriya, instead he walked away. They were wondering why, but then the Hero Killer spoke up. "There are countless false Heroes around here who're all talk, but I think you're worthy of staying alive." He said as he went back to Iida. "You're different from these two."

At this point, The Figure once again felt a presence that wasn't dark close by and they were very much heading to the alleyway. Once the Figure saw the person, they remembered him from that sports festival. If memory serves him right, this was Shoto Todoroki? He had cut around the corner and was almost at the alleyway.

The Figure then looked back at Stain and saw him aiming his blade at Iida's head. They could also hear Midoriya pleading. "Wait, don't. Stop it!" Stain raised his blade as Midoriya screamed "GET AWAY!"

**[Silence]**

Shoto just got there in time and blasted fire towards Stain, forcing the Villain to once again move away from Iida. The Blood Licker seemed to say something but The Figure didn't hear what he said.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Nevertheless Go Beyond]**

They did hear the fire user speak as he said "Midoriya. You need to give more details in times like this." He held up a device, most likely a phone. That's probably what the green boy had in his hand earlier that the Figure didn't recognize. "I was almost too late to stop this guy." There was fire looming on his left side and the other two kids had noticed this. Midoriya had asked something that the Figure didn't hear, but he could guess it was how he got here. "How'd I get here?" Todoroki said, confirming the Figure's guess. "Good question. Your message took me a while to figure out."

He put the flames out on his left side. "Next time, try to send more than just your specific location." Shoto then positioned himself as he continued speaking. "But you're not really one to send cryptic messages without a reason, are you?" He then froze the floor and Stain once again jumped up to avoid the quirk. The ice began arching up and it held onto all three paralyzed Heroes. Todoroki ran forward as he reassured the group that "Everything's okay. The Pro Heroes will be here any minute!" He blasted fire a few feet above the ice ant towards The Blood Licker again, making the Villain back off more, while the ice holding the three began to melt and let them slide down to the ice user.

Shoto stood in between the three and Stain as he kept speaking. "You're just what they said you were. But you won't be taking any more lives, Hero Killer." He kept his arm ablaze as he got ready to fight, but then Midoriya spoke up.

"Todoroki!" He called out. "You can't let that guy get your blood! I...I think he controls his enemy's actions by swallowing it! That's how he got us!"

"He ingests blood to keep people from moving. That explains the blades." Shoto understood. "All I've got to do is keep my distance."

**[Silence]**

Stain shut him up by throwing a knife in his direction, grazing the prodigy student's cheek, while at the same time failing to notice Stain throw his katana in the air above him. The Hero Killer blitzed forward and held a knife as he got ready to attack. "You have good friends Ingenium." He started to slash. "Or you DID." The knife didn't hit Todoroki as the flame user made some ice to block the attack. The Hero Killer then looked up and Shoto did as well, getting him to look at the sword and not at the Blood licker.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Hero Killer]**

The Villain grabbed the boy by the shirt and pulled his face closer so he could lick the blood off Todoroki's cheek, but the fire user acted fast and ignited his entire left side to make him back off, then make some ice in between the two. Stain jumped up and caught his sword, slashing through the ice in front of him in a single swipe before Shoto made even more to force him away. The boy switched back to fire and aimed for the man but he was too fast, dodging away from the fire. The flame user kept using his left side and tried to hit the Villain with his flames, but nothing was hitting the Hero Killer.

Thanks to the noise The figure didn't hear what, Iida had said, but was able to figure it out when Shoto replied "You're Ingenium now? Strange." He switched to ice and sent a large barrage to cover a portion of the alleyway to try and hit Stain, but the Villain was able to avoid the attack. "The Ingenium I knew before, never had THAT look on his face." Shoto saw Iida's vengeful face and continued talking while he could afford to. "You've got a dark side. Guess my family isn't the only one."

While the Figure was enjoying the show, Stain had slashed through most of the ice and ridiculed the boy for blocking his field of Vision against a faster opponent. Shoto baited him to come get him but was surprised when the Hero Killer managed to throw two blades into his arms, faster than he could react.

Stain jumped over the boy and said "You're good, kid. Unlike him." He was aiming to stab the Pro.

"WATCH OUT!" The ice user yelled as he was holding his left arm, but then the Figure, as well as everyone else, ended up noticing that Midoriya wasn't paralyzed anymore. It was strange, because that kid was the last one to get hit and the other two still looked frozen. Midoriya dragged Stain through the wall until the Blood Licker elbowed him off and went for an attack. "Midoriya, DODGE!" Shoto ordered as a barrage of ice was sent to separate the two.

The green boy rolled to Shoto and caught his bearing before speaking. The Figure listened closely as the boy analyzed that "He swallows a person's blood to freeze them, but I was the one freed first. I've got three different guesses why. His Quirk could be less effective the more people he uses it on. The amount ingested could play into how long it works. Or there could even be a difference based on a person's blood type." Stain glared at the last guess. That had to be it.

That genuinely impressed the Figure as even they only had the first two guesses in their head. But they didn't let that distract them as they listened to the adult hero say "If it's the last one, my blood type is B."

"I'm...type A." Iida said.

"So you've figured it out." Stain congratulated the boy, confirming that it was the last one. "Bravo. Very impressive." Now that the two kids knew how the quirk works, they could either find a way to use it against the Hero Killer, or to stall for more time. There was no way that the two boys were going to be able to carry the other two without being attacked by Stain. The man was too fast, so they had to stay and fight if they wanted to save the Pro and Iida.

**[Silence]**

Elsewhere in the city. The Pro Heroes were desperately trying to get some kind of leg up against all the creatures attacking them. There were multiple enemies in the air and on the ground, splitting off the Pros and starting to overwhelm them. A Pro with a red mask and white armor was thrown to the ground and groaned in pain before one of the creatures close by went in to finish him off.

A Blizzard spell had stopped the Flame Core before it hit the Pro and put out the fire engulfing it. Then Sora blitzed toward it and finished it off. The Pro looked up and saw who helped him. "What the...who are you?"

"I'm here to help." Sora said.

**[Play KH DDD OST Deep Drop]**

Some of the Heartless saw Sora and began to go after him, seeing the Keyblade in his hands and marking him as a threat. The boy responded by meeting them head on. He used his flowmotion and latched himself onto a Red Nocturne that was in the center of the group, using that as an object for him to spin and slash the other Red Nocturnes to pieces. He landed and saw a minute bomb pouncing towards him. Acting fast he caught the heartless and then threw it at the four soldiers attempting to charge him, making the minute bomb blow them up with it.

A female Pro with a red scarf ended up seeing Sora's actions and called out to him. "HEY! What are you doing?!"

"Backing you up!" The Keyblade wielder answered as a Heat Saber came in to attack him, only to be parried and countered.

"This isn't some small street fight, kid!" She yelled before she ducked to avoid a Dustflier trying to grab her with its talons. "Get out of here!"

A few Flame Cores came flying out of the burning buildings and went for Sora, causing him to dodge as he told the Pro. "These guys aren't gonna let me, even if I try!" Sora then saw one of the Flame Cores correct it's course and attempt to hit him while he was in the air. The boy then casted another Blizzard spell when the Flame Core was at point black range. Once it was stunned, Sora finished it off and then landed safely on the ground. "Besides, I've fought and beat these guys before!"

Another Pro that seemed to be dressed like a fish was pointing in the direction of the fire and then a stream of water from a broken Fire Hydrant was suddenly flowing in that direction. The man noticed the boy as well and asked, "Where the heck did you come from?!"

Sora didn't have time to answer that question as the Heat Saber from before attacked him again and he was focused on not getting hit by the burning blades. Once he found an opening, he casted another Blizzard and stunned it. He then threw Oblivion straight at it and it cleaved the Heartless' head, making it vanish. He called the blade back and then saw a Dustflier swoop in to try and grab him. He ducked under it and stabbed it in the stomach area with the Keyblade, before pulling it down pushing the sword further in, to finish it off.

A third Pro with Horns on his head had noticed a minute bomb running towards the kid's back and he managed to get to the boy in time, punting the minute bomb in the air for it to explode and not cause any collateral damage. "I don't know who you think you are, but this place is more than dangerous. Get the hell out of here before you get seriously hurt."

Before the Pro could react, he was grabbed by a Dustlifter and slammed into a wall nearby. The Heartless had attempted to blast the Pro in the face with a fireball, but it was taken out by Sora cutting its head off. The boy then held out his hand and retorted. "And what about you guys? If you get hurt, who saves you?" The Pro who was a bit annoyed at that happening, accepted Sora's help and got back up.

"It's still safer for you to get out of here." He said.

"I'm training to be a Hero." Sora responded. "And I was trained to run toward the danger, not away from it."

The female Pro from before ended up dodging a Flame Core charging her and she rolled over to them. She heard what Sora said and retorted. "Weren't you also taught to only do that once you have a license?"

"Report me after this is over!" Sora prioritized. "We gotta take these guys out before this gets worse, right?"

The two reluctantly nodded and the horned Pro said, "Just don't become a liability."

"I won't." Sora reassured them as he joined the fight. The horned Pro tilted his head and rammed into a pair of Soldiers, slamming them to the wall to take them out. The female Pro saw a minute bomb run towards her and when it pounced, the caught it and threw it away from her, letting it blow up some of the concrete, but not anything else.

A group of Scarlet Tangos and a Crimson Jazz were trying to shoot the water directing Pro, but he aimed the water at the group, disorienting some of them. Sora took the opportunity and ran over to them. Once he was there, he jumped in the air and then slashed all the Scarlet Tangos that were in his reach, leaving only three left. The Crimson Jazz summoned a bunch of Mines around the boy and they all closed in on him. However, right when they were about to hit Sora, the boy once again went into Dark Form, thanks to the fighting from before, he was able to get enough energy to go into the form again. Wasting no time, he dispatched the rest of them and then looked around to find his next target.

A pair of Heat Sabers were attacking a pair of Pros with dark blue face covers. One of them seemed to be wounded from the way he held his arm as if to cover a wound. Sora ran over to those two and just when the Heat Sabers saw him, he twirled Oblivion and held it in reverse grip before executing Zantetsuken on the closest one, launching it into the second one and almost killing it in one strike. Sora then casted one more Blizzard spell at the second Heat Saber, stunning it long enough for Sora to get up close and slash it to ribbons.

The boy looked back at the pair and they were dumbstruck. "What the hell?" One of them exclaimed. "Did that kid just save us?" The other wondered aloud, sounding very annoyed.

Before Sora could answer, he saw a Pro with a Yellow suit and a white mask get grabbed and thrown by a Dustflier towards another Pro who was wearing an orange shirt with shoulder pads. The two collided and were recovering from the attack when a few more Dustfliers were coming in to attack the pair. Sora threw Oblivion toward the pair and when the Dustfliers attempted to grab them, Sora put up a dark barrier around them, causing the Heartless to hit the barrier instead. Before they could get far enough away, Sora closed his fist and shattered the barrier, letting the force take out the nearby Dustfliers.

Sora called back Oblivion and the two Pros he just helped out had noticed him too. "Is this kid seriously turning the tide in our favor?" The Pro with shoulder pads noticed.

"You know what they say." Sora stated. "The more people working, the faster stuff gets done."

**[Silence]**

Sora ended up getting hit hard by a bulky Pro hero in a ski mask getting thrown at him. The two of them hit the corner of a building and were recovering from the attack. When Sora looked towards where that guy came from, he ended up seeing many things he didn't like.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST A Huge One Appears]**

There were multiple Defenders as well as Fat Bandits cornering and beating down a few Pros in that area, and they were starting to split off, but what really caught the boy's attention were the two creatures that weren't Heartless, seemingly working with them, and the worst part, was that they both looked a whole lot like that Nomu guy from U.S.J.

Before Sora could react, one of the defenders saw the pair and launched a fireball towards them. The big guy got in front of him and blocked it, but after that, he fell to his knees, exhausted from trying to fight these things. The defender shot another fireball and Sora got in front this time, blocking it with his barrier before turning back to try and help the bulky Pro up.

He couldn't lift the guy and the Defender began to charge at him. Sora put up his barrier once more to try and protect the big guy, but was surprised to see the horned Pro get in the way and barely block the charge. The two Pros that wore the dark blue face covers came to Sora's side and helped him drag the big guy out of the way. Once that was done, the wounded of the two decided to stay with the big guy and out of the way.

As Sora and the other Pro got back, they saw the Defenders and Fat Bandits were spread out and pushing back the Pros once again. The horned pro had his horns stuck in the mouth of that Defender's shield and was being shaken around by the Heartless. The Pro who controlled water was bashed away from the large column of water spewing from a broken fire hydrant, and while that Defender was there, it froze the water with its shield's ice powers, making that guy unable to fight back.

A Fat Bandit was pelting fireballs at the female Pro as she was taking cover behind a destroyed bus. She was about to go on the attack, but when she turned to go on the offensive, the Fat Bandit was right in her face and went to punch her. She barely dodged it and the Heartless hit the bus instead, melting a hole in the vehicle with it's burning fist. A Pro with stretchy arms was also dealing with a Fat Bandit trying to punch him with a burning fist, but the Heartless also missed that punch. When the Pro tried to attack from the front, he didn't harm it at all. The Fat Bandit countered by lunging itself forward and launching the guy back a few yards.

Sora was about to go help him, but he was quickly grabbed by the hair by a Dustflier and picked up. He tried to retaliate, but the Heartless wasn't budging. The boy finally managed to get the thing to let go by stabbing the leg and making it let go. He landed close to those guys that looked like Nomu, and there were a lot of Red Nocturnes, Scarlet Tangos and a few Crimson Jazzes with them. Things just got a whole lot worse for him as another Defender also joined the fray and went after Sora.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Spread Anxiety]**

Back with the Villains, The Figure was impressed with how long the two boys were lasting against the Hero Killer. Midoriya was keeping Stain preoccupied with him while Shoto was constantly supporting his ally if the Blood Licker got any chance to attack. However the two didn't last forever, as Stain managed to graze Midoriya's leg before Todoroki could support him in time. Now with one student out of the way, Stain could focus on the flame user. The boy switched to Ice and sent another barrage towards Stain, but this time, the Villain was able to maneuver around a portion of the attack and keep some ground.

While all this was happening, Iida's eyes had changed from vengeful to regretful and he seemed to say something that Shoto didn't take lightly, as the ice user yelled out "You want to make your brother Proud!?" Iida seemed to snap out of his regret while his friend kept speaking. "Then Stand up and be Ingenium." Stain was cutting through the ice and closing the distance quickly. "BECOME THE HERO HE WANTED YOU TO BE!" Todoroki had switched back to fire and ignited his left side once more, reaching his arm out and shooting flames again.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Go Seize It]**

Stain had closed the distance and was about to strike, but he as well as the Figure noticed that Iida was no longer paralyzed and he stood up, roaring "RECIPRO BURST!" as he blitzed forward and snapped Stain's katana in two, with his leg, before continuing his attack and spin kicking The Hero Killer away. The Villain had skidded to a halt but noted the sudden burst of speed. He kept his guard up.

"Iida!" Midoriya yelled, sounding relieved at what just happened.

"You're free too?" Shoto realized. "Guess his quirk isn't as great as I thought it was."

"Todoroki...Midoriya..." IIda spoke up. "This has nothing to do with you. I apologize." He didn't look regretful or vengeful anymore. Now he looked angry, but determined as he said "I'm okay. But I won't let the two of you shed any more blood for me."

Either this kid went through the quickest reformation ever, or he's faking it. The Figure didn't care either way and continued to watch. Stain then spoke up once more, looking to be very angry with Iida's words. "It's no use trying to pretend you're a Hero now. A person's true nature doesn't change in just a few minutes. You'll never be anything but a fraud who prioritizes his own desires. You're the sickness that's infected society and ruined the name Hero! Someone must teach you a lesson."

"You're a fundamentalist lunatic." Shoto stated. "IIda, don't Listen to this murderer's nonsense."

"No." Iida responded. "He's completely correct. I have no right to call myself a Hero, at all." Blood was starting to leak from his shoulder and down to his hands as he continued speaking. "Even so, there's no way I can back down. If I give up now, then the name Ingenium will die!"

"PATHETIC!" Stain roared as he heard enough from the young Ingenium, charging towards his target with the intent to completely destroy him. Shoto pulled the engine legged boy behind him and blasted fire towards the Hero Killer again.

"IDIOT!" The adult Pro yelled, still paralyzed. "The Hero Killer is only after me and that kid in the white armor! Stop fighting back! Just get out of here!"

"I don't think he'd let me run even if I wanted to!" The flame user retorted as he looked and found Stain standing on a blade jammed in the wall to avoid the fire. The Villain jumped to the prodigy student's right and the boy didn't miss a beat, switching to ice to attack once more. The Villain landed on an ice stalagmite and pounced off it to slash through another in front of him then another that was being formed.

The Blood Licker stayed on the move, keeping his eyes almost always focused on the Young Ingenium. The flame user switched back to fire and attempted to blast Stain, but still couldn't hit him. The only thing that the boy could do right now was keep the Villain at bay until either backup arrived, or Midoriya got back into the fight.

Iida looked at his legs and seemed to be annoyed at them for a moment, before speaking up. "Hey, Todoroki! Can you regulate your temperatures!"

"Not well with my left, but yes I can!" Shoto answered.

"You've got to freeze my leg for me!" The Young Ingenium requested. "Without plugging the exhausts!"

Stain jumped up and threw a knife towards the flame user. "You're in the way!" He said, sounding pissed.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST I don't Need Pretend Friends]**

Iida got in front of Todoroki and took the hit. The knife pierced through his armor and into his arm. "No! Iida!" Midoriya yelled out, leaning forward. The Figure then noted that he was now free as well, but it seems that Stain is too distracted to notice. They also noticed that Midoriya didn't jump back in just yet. He's probably going to wait for the right moment to strike.

"WHY WON'T YOU STAY DOWN!?" Stain yelled as he threw a larger blade into his target's arm.

"Iida!" Shoto stopped his attack.

"JUST DO IT! HURRY!" The blue haired boy ordered.

If this plan works, then the three kids will have just taken down a seasoned Hero Killer, but if Stain gets his head on straight in time, then there will be two more victims and two broken boys. If Stain fails here, then The Figure will be disappointed. All that talk and praise to get beaten by a bunch of people half his age. "You better not disappoint." They quietly said.

Midoriya began to slightly glow once more, getting ready to jump in once more. Todoroki did as his friend requested and freezed IIda's leg, before going back to shooting fire towards Stain, who was dodging the attacks but still charging towards his target. The Young Ingenium used his teeth to pull out the first blade in his arms while he forced himself to his feet, the second blade falling out on its own. His engine legs furiously roared as the boy yelled "RECIPRO EXTEEEEEEEEEND!" Blitzing forward at an impressive speed.

At the same time, Midoria had pounced forward, ready to join in the fray once more. A piece piece of ice had gashed his leg, bit he fought through the pain and blitzed toward Stain at the same speed as Iida, The Hero Killer had finally noticed the boy but it was too late as he got kicked in the ribs by the Young Ingenium and punched square in the face by the Young Hero.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Overflowing Power]**

The Figure watched in disappointment as the mighty Hero Killer Stain was bested by three kids. Even if The Blood Licker tires another attack, he'll get taken out by a second combo attack. As if to prove the Figure right, Stain tried his luck while Midoriya had reeled back a slight bit. The Villain attacked Iida, who dodged and then announced that "I will defeat you Stain! Because you are a Criminal!"

"Don't let him get away!" Shoto yelled out as he sent a blast of fire towards Stain once more.

The Young Ingenium reared up and then delivered a second kick to the ribs as he concluded with "AND I AM A HERO!" Stain had really felt that hit as he was starting to bleed from his mouth, before the fire from Todoroki had reached him, beginning to burn the Villain until he finally conceded to his injuries.

Shoto had created an ice ramp to slide the two down to him as he said "Stand up! Keep fighting!" Only after a few seconds did he and the other kids realize that they had managed to defeat the Blood Licker.

**[Silence]**

Back at the larger battle, Sora was skidding to a halt from being pushed back by a Fat Bandit landing a punch on him. It stung a bit, but he wasn't out of the fight. The Other Pros were caught up in their own fights with the other Fat Bandits, Defenders, Dustfliers, Red Nocturnes, Scarlet Tangos, Crimson Jazzes and that flying Nomu guy. The Pro who controlled water glanced over at Sora and then yelled " KID! WATCH OUT!" Sora heard that and then turned around to see the big Nomu guy throwing a punch right at him, aiming to crush the kid.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Just Another Hero]**

He barely managed to get Oblivion in front of him, but he didn't have time to cast a barrier, so the punch hit the sword. Sora felt the full power of that strike and he was forced to one of his knees, struggling to hold the beast back from crushing him. This combined with so many of the Heartless was gonna be impossible for him to turn around on his own.

Suddenly, a fiery fist had slammed into the big Nomu's ribs and forced the creature to skid back, allowing Sora to catch a moment to breathe. The boy saw who did it. It was none other than Endeavor, but before he could say anything the Number 2 Hero spoke up. "So you can regenerate." He said to the big Nomu. "Well then..." He charged towards the creature and clashed with it, placing his hands on his head as he said "Let's see you come back from this." The Flame Hero ignited the head of the big Nomu and kept ramping up his fire until it turned blue, completely destroying the monster's head. "Incinerated cells can't regenerate."

All of the Red Nocturnes decided to shoot the newcomer with some fire blasts, but the Pro dodged and retaliated with a fire blast of his own, only to watch them get rejuvenated by the flames. Slightly irked, Endeavor was about to try something else, but Sora had casted Blizzard to destroy a few of them, before using his flowmotion to speed over there and take out the rest. "The ones that look like bells and the big floating fiery heads are immune to fire!" The boy informed the Number 2 Hero. "The rest can burn though!"

"Understood." Endeavor replied, not caring about who Sora was at the moment, turning around and finding the closest enemy. The first unlucky heartless was a Fat Bandit. It turned towards the Pro and shot out a fireball from its mouth. The Flame Hero easily dodged and threw a fireball into the Heartless' mouth. It felt its mouth burning as it covered it in response to the attack connecting. While it was preoccupied, Endeavor got up close and punched it square in the stomach, but there was no effect. The Fat Bandit opened its mouth and was about to retaliate, but the Pro jammed his fist in its mouth and then let loose, burning the heartless from the inside, until it disappeared from too much damage.

Sora used his flowmotion to blitz towards the Scarlet Tangos, he elected to save his magic for the bigger threats for now and just went to town on the small Heartless, slashing many to pieces and pursuing any that attempted to get away.

Endeavor had noticed that some of the Pros couldn't do anything and then spoke up. "Any Hero who's quirk isn't suited for this, go help on Ekou Street on District Four!"

"Another Villain?" One of the Pros assumed.

"I don't know. Just do it!" he ordered as he went back into the fight.

Sora was about to speak up, but he was grabbed by a Dustflier and was about to be thrown to the floor. Thankfully, Endeavor saw this and destroyed the Heartless with a fireball, letting the boy land back on the ground uninjured. Once that was dealt with the Number 2 hero spoke up once more to him. "Once you've finished taking out the fire proof ones..."

"Ekou Street!" Sora finished. "Got it!" The boy went back to the action.

Endeavor went back to the fight as well and was now attacking a Defender. He easily got around the shield and was able to attack it from the back. When the creature violently turned its body to retaliate, it also released ice from its shield to try and freeze the Pro, but all it did was melt on contact and slightly cool the man off. The Number 2 Hero then pulled on the shield and forced the Defender to stumble forward into the Hero's fist, as he forced the creature's face to the ground, crushing its head and making it disappear.

Sora had blitzed over to the Flame Cores and began using the rest of the magic he had left, casting multiple Blizzard spells in rapid succession, killing almost all of the Flame Cores from the Barrage. The rest of them enveloped themselves in fire and began charging the boy, but he jumped, flipped, and ducked around every attempt to burn the Keyblade wielder. Once they were exhausted Sora finished them off.

A Dustflier had attempted to shoot Endeavor from the air, but the Flame hero countered and took it out with a fireball. A second one attempted to dive bomb him, but he avoided the attack and grabbed the Heartless by its legs and slammed it to the ground. He was about to finish it off but a Fat Bandit had gotten close and attempted to hit the Pro with a fiery punch. The Pro decided to multitask by using the Dustflier to block the attack, finishing the creature off as The Flame Hero got behind the Fat Bandit to punch it hard enough to make it fall on its stomach. He then burnt its body until it faded to nothing. Endeavor then noticed the fish looking Pro nearby some frozen water and the Number 2 Hero blasted the ice away and let the other Pro use the water to put out the fires in the buildings.

Sora got to the Crimson Jazzes and once again used his physical strength to kill most of them, but the few that got away were giving him trouble as they were setting mines everywhere. With well timed barriers and flowmotion, he was able to finish off the last of the fire proof enemies. He was about to head toward Ekoh Street, but then he saw that the rest of the Heartless were in his way.

"GRAAAH!" Sora had it with them at this point and charged his focus as much as he could. This would definitely use up the rest of his time in Dark Form, but he really needed to get to his friend. A bright blue vortex of fire was made as he yelled out "DARK DIVIDE!" casting out a barrage of dark fireballs that annihilated the Fat Bandits. "SALVO!" Once more a barrage came and took out the Defenders. "One more!" He announced as the final barrage took out the rest of the Dustfliers.

Sora had reverted once more and looked around, seeing the fish guy putting out the fire and the other injured Pros coming too. All that was left was that Flying Nomu, but Sora saw Endeavor was already on it, so he decided to let the Flame hero handle that guy. He took out his phone and started running as fast as he could to Ekoh Street.

**[Silence]**

Back at the alleyway Stain was tied up and the adult Pro was finally free from the paralysis. He elected to carry Midoriya since the boy hurt his legs, and Shoto had begun dragging Stain out of the alleyway while Iida followed. The Figure watched, still disappointed in the Hero Killer for making the mistakes he did. As the four of them exited the alleyway someone else entered the fray. It looked like an elderly man in a Hero costume.

"What are YOU doing here boy!?" The elderly yelled as he then flash stepped toward Midoriya and continued yelling "I thought I told you to stay on the bullet train!"

Thanks to the noise drastically dying down as the fight was basically over The Figure could hear the group clearly at this distance. They learned that the elderly was named Gran Torino and that he was told to come here by someone else. The Figure was almost certain that Todoroki had bluffed about more people showing up, since nobody else did show, but it seems this guy was just late to the party.

As if on cue, five more people showed up as they were also requested to come here. These guys really were late to the party. Talk about unreliable. The five of them also realized that the Hero Killer was there as well. The man holding Midoriya had put him down and made sure he could stand before working with the other Pros.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Can't Look in the Eyes of Serenity]**

"HEEEEEEY! IZUKUUUUUUUUU!" A very familiar voice shouted as the Pros and the kids looked to see who said that. It was Sora, running as fast as he could, breaking right in front of the three students and then taking a few seconds to breath. "I came as fast as I could. What happened?"

"Huh?" Midoriya replied. "Wait, you were here too Sora?"

"My internship had me and some Pros come here so I could learn about investigations by being in one." Sora explained. "But nevermind me. What was so crazy that you sent me your location and nothing else? And why are you so cut up and bleeding?!"

"Oh, that." Izuku remembered. "Well, Iida, Todoroki and I...had a close encounter." He pointed at the man tied up and Sora saw who it was.

"Is that..." Sora started.

"Yeah." Midoriya answered.

"Did you three..." Sora started again.

"Yes." Shoto answered.

Sora looked back at the Hero Killer and replied with "Wow...that's...that's actually really amazing. Wow." He was both surprised and kind of awe struck that his friends managed to do that. Sure, Sora has done much crazier, but these guys aren't him, and Stain lived up to his title of Hero Killer. So yeah, that would be very impressive for the boy.

Then Sora ended up noticing Iida in the back and he spoke up. "Tenya."

"Sora." Iida barely replied back.

"Glad to see you're in one piece." The Keyblade wielder said. "You had me worried when you didn't respond to me for the past few days."

When Tenya heard that, he ended up walking forward and then bowing his head. "You guys." He started. "You were all worried about my wellbeing and two of you got hurt...because of me. I'm truly sorry." Iida was starting to tear up as he continued. "I was just so angry...I couldn't...see anything else."

Midoriya replied first and said "I'm sorry too Iida. You were going through so much by yourself. But I couldn't tell anything was wrong...even though I'm your friend."

Shoto then spoke next, saying "Hey, pull yourself together. You're the Class Rep."

Tenya started to wipe his tears as he replied "Right."

Sora then talked to Iida next. "Yeah, and our friend." He started. "Besides, you think I'm gonna just sit back and pretend nothing's wrong when you suddenly start acting weird? Also, you promised to have a talk with me when we saw each other again."

Iida looked back at the three and realized what good friends he had. There was no way that he was ever going to allow himself to let this happen again. Not only to fulfil his dream, but to also keep his friends out of any more unnecessary harm.

**[Silence]**

The Figure had stood up, starting to get bored. The mushy mushy sentiment is something that they can live without, but then they noticed something coming rather quickly and then decided to once again watch.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Enemy Strike]**

The winged Nomu had managed to survive Endeavor's attack and was now blitzing toward the group at a very alarming speed. The only one who managed to see it coming was Gran Torino who yelled out "GET DOWN!" The other Pros and the U.A. Students heard him, but it was too late, as the Nomu was right there. The Female Pro ended up noticing it as well but couldn't stop it from grabbing Izuku and immediately flying away.

Sora had jumped towards his friend and reached out, but just barely couldn't grab Midoriya, as he fell and stumbled to the floor a few yards in front of the group. Some blood fell off of the Nomu and onto the Female Pro's cheek. Sora had pushed himself up and was about to try again, but the force of the air from the Nomu's wings flapping made it almost impossible for Sora to try anything other than flowmotion. He started to focus and then,

All of a sudden the Nomu had just stopped moving and it began to fall. Sora once again was about to go after Izuku, but then another person blitzed past him. It was Stain as he preached "The word Hero has lost all meaning in this society!" The man cut himself loose with a hidden knife and then pounced onto the Nomu's back. "The world is overrun with fakes and criminals like you who chase petty dreams!" The Hero Killer stabbed the monster in the head and held Midoriya as the Nomu crashed to the ground.

**[Silence]**

"You must all be purged." Stain concluded as Izuku looked up in absolute shock and terror at who was holding him right now. But the man continued to speak.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST All for the Sake of a Correct Society]**

"Ahhhhhhhh. Everything that I do..." The Hero Killer ripped the blade out of the head of the Nomu. "...is to create a stronger society."

Sora was starting to see why this guy was feared by many people. The aura he was giving off was so...intimidating. It was like Vanitas back in Monstropolis.

On the rooftop Shigaraki was pissed and the Figure could easily tell. "Hey hey hey, WHAT THE HELL!" He snarled. "This is no fair! Why'd he have to go and kill that Nomu?! And why is that brat here?" He dropped the binoculars that Kurogiri gave him to watch as he continued to rant. "I'M SO MAD I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY! This is a mess!" He then started scratching again. "Why do things never go the way I want them to?"

Back on the ground, everyone was still processing what was going on. Sora had slowly gotten up, and he heard the Pro Heroes behind him discussing what just happened and to be on their guard.

"Why are you all just standing around like fools?" Another voice spoke up as the Pros looked back to see Endeavor running towards them. "The villain must have flown this way, right?"

"You took care of the rest?" One of the Pros asked.

"Mostly. Thing's got a little rough at the end." The Number 2 Hero then saw Stain. "Hold on… Don't tell me that's..." The Flame Hero started to grin with excitement when he saw the Villain.

Stain however had just the opposite expression as he slowly turned his head and saw "Endeavor..." The bandanna covering his eyes was slowly coming off.

"HERO KILLER!" The Flame Hero had ignited his fist and was ready to go.

"WAIT, TODOROKI!" Gran Torino ordered, causing the Number 2 Hero to stop and see Sora and Izuku in the way.

The Blood Licker had slowly forced himself up and turned around, his white bandana falling off of his face to reveal that his nose was gone, but that wasn't what people were paying attention too.

"You false Hero!" The man said as his bloodlust was almost visible to everyone. Many of the Pros and Shoto were petrified. "I'll make this right." He stepped forward, starting to look like a monster to everyone. Iida was now petrified as well. "These streets...must run with the blood of hypocrites." He took another step forward, snarling and petrifying Gran Torino. "HERO! I WILL RECLAIM THAT WORD!" He took another step forward, standing a few yards in front of Sora, who stumbled backwards out of impulse. "COME ON! JUST TRY AND STOP ME YOU FAKES!"

He felt like an unstoppable force of nature when he said that, and it petrified Endeavor. "There is only one man I'll let kill me. He is a true hero!...ALL MIGHT IS WORTHY!" Stains malefic aura was now visible to everyone that was afraid, almost feeling his drive completely take away all of theirs.

**[Silence]**

Sora felt completely trapped in The Hero Killer's aura. It really was just like Vanitas. The boy extended his arm next to him, but nothing formed in his hand. The Keyblade wielder quickly looked and saw that was the case and looked even more scared. This man was so terrifying, his heart was so strong and resolute, that at this very moment, Sora couldn't call the Keyblade to defend himself. The boy was petrified.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Anguish of The Quirkless]**

Everyone heard a metal clang and all of a sudden, the aura was gone. Everyone snapped out of their trances and looked to see that Stain...dropped his knife. He stood there, motionless, like a statue. Endeavor was the first one to speak. "I think...he's...out cold."

Sora looked at his hand and noticed that it was still trembling. He held it up and waited. After a few seconds of nothing, Oblivion had slowly manifested once Sora was calm enough. The boy slowly edged his way over to Stain, keeping a tight grip on his blade and his eyes glued to the man, before walking around the man and picking up Izuku with his free arm. The two then started to head toward the group as they were starting to calm their nerves.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Master Criminal]**

Now, the Figure was mad, but they didn't show any visible sign of it. Stain did so well, only to choke at the end. But then the Figure felt something, and looked around the water tank to see a news helicopter hovering closeby. They chose to remain hidden behind the tank, as to stay anonymous, but on top of the water tank, the other two League members either didn't notice or care.

Shigaraki looked at the dead Nomus with his binoculars, before decaying them. "We're leaving." He growled.

"Are you satisfied with the results, Tomura Shigaraki?" Kurogiri asked.

"Depends on tomorrow's headlines, moron." Tomura said as he left.

The Purple Villain was about to do the same, until he heard a bang on the water tank and looked down to the Figure. "What about you?"

"Warp yourself next to me and out of that news copter's sight." The Figure requested.

Though Kurogiri didn't understand why he shouldn't just climb down, he did as requested and warped next to his anonymous ally. "What is it?"

The figure summoned their blade. "How small can you make your portals?"

**[Silence]**

Sora had just walked past Stain with Izuku in tow, still holding Oblivion tightly as he did. The Keyblade wielder was very unsure if he should drop his guard until the Villain was put in a brace like the one used for Nomu. He looked at his friend and asked. "You're still ok, right?"

"Yeah." Was all Midoriya could say. He was still recovering from what just happened.

**[Play KH BBS OST Shaded Truths]**

While everyone was still recovering, they failed to notice a small purple vortex appear in front of the Hero Killer's body. Out of the vortex something had made contact with Stain's chest.

Back on the roof, The figure had just thrusted the tip of their blade through the vortex and was then forming a pitch black orb in their free hand. Once it was finished, they pulled the blade out and then jammed the dark orb through.

The dark orb sunk into the unconscious Blood Licker, causing him to shiver in response to this thing entering his body. His irises were visible once more and they had a very blank expression. The man was quick and picked up the blade that was dropped earlier, before sprinting towards the closest person.

After helping Iida up, Shoto looked back toward his friends and then saw Stain sprinting towards Sora. "SORA! BEHIND YOU!" He yelled.

Sora heard that and turned around to see The Hero Killer with his knife raised. Sora pushed Izuku off of him and towards the others before raising Oblivion and barely blocking the attack. Stain wasn't out of the count just yet.

The unnamed Pros ran forward. Gran Torino flash stepped to get Midoriya out of there and when the other students attempted to run in, Endeavor had pulled them back, ordering the two to stay put. Gran Torino placed Izuku down next to the two boys and was ready to jump back into the fight.

The figure had noticed this from the rooftop and then their left hand began to faintly protrude darkness. They clenched their fist and then watched.

Darkness bursted out of Stains body, creating a small opaque purple dome that rapidly expanded, encompassing himself, Sora, and the unnamed Pros, who flinched at the dome encompassing them, before ceasing its expansion any further. Endeavor and Gran Torino attempted to run in, but when they made contact with the dome, it pushed them back a few feet.

The three students didn't see it back at U.S.J. but they remembered hearing about a dome that looked exactly like this one back during the villain attack that trapped Sora, Ejiro and Katsuki. They realized that Sora was trapped in there with Stain.

**[Silence]**

On the rooftop, Kurogiri had watched as the Figure had set the stage. "If I may ask, what is it you exactly did to the Hero Killer?"

"I used my weapon to get into contact with his heart." The Figure stated. "Then I manifested some of my darkness and planted it inside of him, to corrupt him." They held their left hand and it had a slight red glow while pitch black aura was swirling around it. "And since it's my darkness inside him, I can command his body so long as it's in there."

"I take it, that will be all then." Kurogiri assumed.

"Not yet." They said, looking at the alleyway where Stain was dragged out of. "I just need one more favor."

**[Play KH BBS OST Extreme Encounters]**

The Pro Heroes inside the dome once again started running towards Sora, and Stain had noticed this. The Villain skidded his knife toward the teeth of Oblivion and then with the boosted strength and speed he was given managed to force the Keyblade out of Sora's hands before jumping and spin kicking the boy in the side of the head with the heel of his boot, launching Sora away a good distance.

The indian dressed Pro ran to Sora while the other five kept running towards the Hero Killer. Stain pounced forward and landed right in front of the armored Pro with a red helmet, dodging the Pro's attempted attack and jamming his knife to the side of his throat, then pulling it out and kicking him to the Pro with grey hair and goggles.

After that he quickly slashed the Pro with a Yellow suit, cutting the mask before spinning around him to stab the Pro in the back of his leg, forcing him down so the Villain could then kick him in the face with his spiked boot to knock him out of the fight. The Blood Licker then chose his next target.

The Female Pro had her guard up as Stain dashed to her next, since she was the closest. He feigned an attack towards her face, making her cover it with her arms, allowing the Hero Killer to stab her in the stomach and then jerk his knife to the side, cutting a portion of her open as she screamed in pain, falling to the floor and pressing her hands where the wound was.

The Pro with an abstract face was too focused on seeing the female Pro injured that he didn't see the Villain coming, allowing him to stab the Pro in one of his knees, then yank out the blade and stab the other when the Pro stepped back as a response to the pain he was feeling. The Hero Killer was going to try and finish the Pro off, but heard footsteps rapidly approaching from behind.

Stain turned around and saw the grey haired Pro with goggles jump into the air and go for a drop kick. The Blood Licker put his guard up and took the attack easily. The Pro flipped in the air and landed on his feet before closing the distance and going to punch Stain. The Hero Killer easily dodged the first punch, then the second and third and fourth, before countering with a punch of his own to the nose, making the Pro cover it in response to being hit so hard for blood to leak from it. Stain saw some of the Pro's blood on his fist and licked it, paralyzing the man and giving the Hero Killer a free kill.

After checking on Sora and seeing that he was okay, the indian dressed Hero attempted to stop Stain from attacking the paralyzed Pro, but the Hero Killer saw him coming and threw his knife into the Pro's chest, hitting the same cut he made before, allowing the knife to go deeper in the Pro's wound. He fell on his back and was having trouble breathing. Stain then got to the grey haired goggle wearing Pro from before and used his hands to snap the man's neck, letting the Pro drop to the floor after he did that.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Darkness in Heart]**

A purple vortex had appeared in front of Stain and out of it came the weapons he was stripped of back in the alleyway. Since nobody was getting up right now, he started reequipping himself, putting the knives in their proper holders and hidden blades in their proper hiding spots. Then he saw someone getting back up.

Sora was slowly getting himself back on his feet but then stumbled back onto one knee. That kick was really hard, and since it hit his head, it messed with him for a bit. Once he finally recovered, he noticed that all the Pros around him were bleeding and on the ground. He then saw the man responsible for this slowly walking towards him.

He began to tremble once more but he saw Oblivion and extended his arm toward the weapon, only for it to do nothing. Sora's eyes widened. "Nonononono not again. Not right now." He thought as he tried to call it to him only for it to once again do nothing and stay where it was.

The Hero Killer was getting closer and Sora tried to move but stumbled to his hands and knees. He still hadn't recovered from the kick and was now realizing that he wasn't moving any time soon. He reached out his hand towards Oblivion one more time and silently pleaded for the weapon to appear in his hand but still nothing.

"Child." Stain's voice was heard as Sora looked up and then saw the Hero Killer right in front of him. The Keyblade wielder pushed himself up, but then stumbled back and landed on his rear as he kept his upper body up with one arm. The Villain looked at the boy as if he were judging him.

**[Silence]**

Sora was understandably intimidated by the Hero Killer. He was currently unarmed and unable to stand at the moment, while everyone else was out of commission. He couldn't call his Keyblade to defend himself and he was at the mercy of a very much insane individual.

"You were the first and only one to jump after your friend." Stain said. "Even when you failed, you were prepared to try again, regardless of the danger." He sounded calm as he spoke, completely different from before. "You also threw him out of harm's way when I attacked you. You put others before yourself. You're on the right path to becoming a true Hero."

Sora didn't know what was going on now. He thought that the Villain was going to attack him, but instead he's praising him for his actions. He finally stopped feeling dizzy, but he didn't dare move, not wanting to risk getting cut up.

"You as well as the boy in green and the one with a scar each have a chance of becoming true Heroes, and are worthy of staying alive." Stain stated, as Sora realized he was talking about Midoriya and Todoroki. "The rest of the people here are nothing but pretenders who I will remove from this world." The Hero Killer looked Sora in the eyes and said "And if you get in my way, I will not hesitate to harm you again."

Sora then realized something. Stain only said that he, Izuku, and Shoto were going to be spared. Tenya wasn't included at all. And considering what happened a moment ago, there was no reason to believe that Stain wouldn't kill him if given the chance. The boy couldn't let that happen at all. It didn't matter if he was scared, or hurt, or unarmed, he wasn't going to let this man hurt his friend.

**[Play KH BBS OST Beyond The Door]**

Sora struggled for a moment as he forced himself back onto his feet, fighting his fear as he stood up in front of the Hero Killer, looking him in the eyes and saying, "My name...is Sora. A Hero in training." He clenched his fists and continued speaking. "I was taught to use my power to protect everyone I can from anything that tried to do no good." His eyes were no longer displaying fear as determination took its place. "You have attacked, hurt, and threatened so many people, including my friends." He straightened himself and then told Stain "To run away or give up now would be to throw away who I am." He extended his right arm and pointed at Stain. "So I'm not going anywhere, until you're defeated and locked up."

Something in his left pocket began to glow and then a light bright enough to force Stain to cover his eyes emitted from Sora's hand as a Keyblade began to form. As this was happening, he was starting to feel rejuvenated, even feeling a bit lighter on his feet. The light subsided and in Sora's hands, Two Become One was formed. He hadn't seen this Keyblade in a while, but he didn't let this reunion distract him as he got into his signature battle stance, ready to fight and defeat the Hero Killer "You won't kill, hurt, or threaten anyone else after today."

Stain uncovered his eyes and saw the boy was now armed and willing to fight. While this wasn't the time, the Villain couldn't help but smile, proud that a third person in this world was willing to stand against all odds and fight him. He slowly drew two blades and got in a battle stance.

**[Silence]**

Outside the dome, a blue skinned woman and a big bug wearing a suit showed up asking about Sora. The three students had told them that he was trapped in the dome with the Hero Killer and Endeavor as well as Gran Torino were still trying to either get in or break the thing, but the dome held strong. Everyone could see Sora getting ready to fight him alone and they were all worried that he might be next.

Meanwhile on the roof, The Figure was watching this by themself, as Kurogiri had left after warping Stain's weapons in the dome. They didn't recognize the Keyblade that was in Sora's hands, but if it was anything like the other times he got a new blade, then the power gap between him and The Figure just got smaller, which means that they have to remain anonymous for a little longer. The matchup however was still intriguing. A rejuvenated and newly equipped Sora vs a dark powered Stain. "I doubt this will be boring." They said.

**[Play KH3 OST Boss 2 (Dark Baymax/Davy Jones)]**

The Hero Killer pounced forward to go on the attack, and Sora dodged out of the way, but Stain threw one of his knives in the boy's direction. The Keyblade wielder swatted the knife away with Two Become One and then dashed towards Stain, slashing at him a few times only for the man to dodge and defend every attack. The Hero Killer thrusted one of his knives forward and made Sora back off, before the Blood Licker tossed a blade in the air above the boy and once again threw a knife towards him.

Sora swatted the second one away, but only just noticed the first blade falling towards him as he barely avoided being cut in the cheek by leaning back. Stain ran up and took advantage of the Keyblade wielder's situation as he slashed for the face once again, causing Sora to lean back even more. The boy spun his blade to reverse grip and stopped himself from falling back.

The Villain once again took advantage of the situation and tried to cut Sora's leg, but the boy activated his flowmotion and blitzed to the closest part of the dome before blitzing back and attempting to strike the Hero Killer. The man parried the rush with the two blades in his hands, but they were shattered afterwards. The Keyblade wielder recovered from the parry and swung at Stain once more, grazing his hair as he ducked under the sword and drew two more blades.

The Hero Killer tried to slash Sora with both blades at once, but the boy jumped over the attack and then slashed downward toward Stain, who quickly let go of the two knives in his hands, kneeled back and then drew and threw two more blades at the Keyblade wielder, who then swatted them away with Two Become One. Sora slashed down toward the Blood Licker again, but he rolled out of the way to avoid getting hit.

Stain tried to kick Sora with his spiked boot, but the boy put his Keyblade in the way and broke some of the spikes on the boot. Sora then tried to attack the leg but the Hero Killer threw another blade that Sora was forced to parry. Stain rolled back a bit before getting back on his feet, but Sora closed the distance with flowmotion and caught the man off guard as he barely had enough time to break another knife parrying the attack.

Sora spun his body around, using the momentum to correct his course again and try to strike Stain in the stomach, but was caught off guard by a hidden blade under the Hero Killer's wristband. He almost felt it on his cheek, but he once again used flowmotion to retreat before getting hit. Instead of coming back however, Sora quickly casted a Fire spell.

Stain dodged it but then saw it circle around to try and hit him again. The man then turned around to see three more fireballs being fired towards him. The Hero Killer dodged two of them and threw a blade at the last one, before taking out another blade and throwing it at the first one. He was focused on the fireballs and didn't notice Sora coming at him until the boy was close enough to attack.

The Keyblade wielder slashed at one of the knives in his hand, breaking it as he then dashed back before the two fireballs closed in. The Blood Licker ducked and spun his body to avoid the fireballs and throw another knife to get rid of one. Sora dashed back in and tried to take advantage of Stain's opening, but the man went for a kick, forcing Sora to block it and break some spikes on his other boot.

Stain pulled out another knife and then threw it toward the boy's foot, making him jump back to avoid it and allow the Hero Killer to recover. The man then threw one more knife at the last fireball to get rid of it, before throwing the last two he had on at Sora that he parried. The Hero Killer took a blade from the ground and blitzed toward the Keyblade wielder, going for another attack, but Sora parried that as well, breaking the knife in his hand.

Stain jumped up and took the two that Sora parried earlier, slashing downwards with both blades, but Sora once again destroyed the blades with a well placed block. Stain dashed back and grabbed two more knives on the ground and attacked Sora with a barrage of slashes, that the boy carefully dodged before timing a pair of blocks that broke the blades in The Blood Licker's hands.

The keyblade wielder executed a barrage of his own slashes, that the Hero Killer had to carefully avoid. Once he found an opening, he shoved Sora back and then rolled over to another knife on the ground and picked it up, only to watch it shatter in his hands as Two Become One was thrown at it, before being called back by its wielder and then thrown again at the Villain.

Stain dodged and got another two knives off the ground, throwing one at Sora, who called back his sword and broke the knife with a parry, then throwing the second blade after the boy casted another Fire spell. Sora used his flowmotion to close the distance once more and attack, but was once again shoved away when Stain found an opening.

The Hero Killer managed to roll and grab the last knife he had, before Sora ran up and tried to attack. Stain feigned an assault toward the sword with his knife and then dropped the blade before it made contact and kicked the boy in the stomach, making him back off and hit the side of the dome while the Blood Licker caught his knife and blitzed forward, aiming for the hand that had the Keyblade.

Sora couldn't block this in time and he was stuck against the side of the dome, so he had to take a gamble. He waited for the right time and just when the blade was about to make contact, he unsummoned Two Become One from his right hand. The knife pierced his hand and Stain was completely focused on that. He was about to pull the knife out, but then he felt something piercing his chest.

**[Silence]**

Two Become One was in Sora's left hand and was thrusted into the Villain's chest, a light emanating from the tip as the darkness that enveloped Stain had dissipated. The Keyblade wielder pulled his weapon back and kneeled down on one knee, gripping his wrist and biting his lip from the pain he was feeling. The Hero Killer collapsed and then the dark dome began to dissipate.

**[Play KH3 OST Final World]**

Sora saw Bubble Girl, Centipeder, Izuku, Shoto, and Tenya all running straight towards him, but the boy had other priorities as he yelled out "Help out the other Heroes first!" He gestured toward the downed bleeding Pros. "They're hurt way worse than me!" The sidekicks of Sir looked to see that the boy was right about that and they each went to help a different person. Bubble Girl went to the female Pro and Centipeder went to the Pro with armor and a red mask.

The three students had gotten to Sora and were very much concerned about the knife in his hand, but the boy told them that they'll take care of it after the other Heroes are patched up. Since the Keyblade wielder knew how to treat most of these wounds, and since he couldn't treat them himself right now, the boy instructed his friends on how to patch up some of the wounds. Iida was patching up the hole in the indian themed Pro, Izuku was being instructed on how to wrap the abstract faced Pro's knee wounds, and Shoto was doing the same for the Pro in the yellow suit.

Thanks to everyone prioritizing those wounded, four of the six were able to be saved. Unfortunately, the Pro in armor and red mask and the Pro with grey hair and goggles were dead. As Gran Torino was reporting this to the police on his phone, Centipeder had used his limbs to restrain the unconscious Hero Killer while Endeavor stayed close, keeping an eye on the Villain.

Izuku, Shoto and Tenya were helping the wounded Pros get off the street and on the sidewalk. Meanwhile, Bubble Girl had walked over to Sora and looked at his injury. The boy decided to be the first one to speak as he commented "It's nice to see you again."

"You've got a whole lot explaining to do." She sternly told him as she carefully removed the blade and began bandaging up his wound. Once she finished though, she smiled and then said "But yeah. It's nice to see you in one piece too. More or less."

**I bet you all thought that you were gonna have to wait another month before seeing this chapter. I bet you all thought that! Well guess what, when I finished the last chapter I thought to myself "I don't want to stop yet." so I started writing this chapter, then I stopped and realized "I still don't want to stop yet." so I wrote a little more, then I stopped ****again**** and realized "I still don't want to stop." And then I wrote a lot more. Then I realized "I just can't stop here." and then I finished it. This is over 30 dang pages of me just not wanting to stop writing, with more than double the words of my previous chapters, and now here we are. The entire battle at Hosu was covered as well as some extra. The boys still got their personal Stain fight, Sora helped the Pros fight off the Heartless and even backed up Endeavor by taking out all the fire proof ones and others. Sora also now has Two Become One and he managed to defeat a dark powered Stain by himself. Lastly, Sora is putting that medical training to use. Now that Hosu is dealt with, up next is the aftermath and then finishing up the internships. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and until I decide to upload again. ;)**


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**[Silence]**

After an ambulance had arrived last night and took the students to Hosu General Hospital for doctors to properly treat the four boys and the other injured Pros, it was now daytime over the city and the teens were laying in their own separate hospital beds in the same room. They were all of course wearing the typical hospital garb, as they didn't have any clothes outside of their Hero costumes, and they weren't on duty anymore.

Shoto Todoroki had bandages around his left arm and a small patch on his cheek, but was basically fine. Izuku Midoriya had bandages around his right arm and left leg, but he also seemed to be doing ok. Tenya Iida had bandages covering both of his arms and they were resting on a sling. He had the most damage done to him, but thankfully it wasn't too severe.

Sora had bandages around his hand, but unlike the other three, who only had deep cuts, Sora had a hole in his hand, so the bandages were going to stay on for a while until it closed back up. He was lucky that the knife didn't damage anything other than muscle tissue, but it was definitely going to be difficult to do stuff with one hand for a while, especially since he had to use his left hand, as his dominant hand was his right.

"Did you sleep Midoriya?" Shoto asked.

"No, not really." Izuku answered.

"I figured." Todoroki said. "Me neither."

"Thinking about that fight now, we did something pretty amazing." Midoriya commented.

"Yeah, I agree." The Ice user replied.

"After everything that happened back there, it kind of feels like a miracle we're even alive." The One For All user stated. "With my leg messed up, I was an easy target. He probably could have killed me if he really wanted to."

"Yeah." Todoroki agreed as he looked at his arm. "Seems to me he let us both live on purpose. I don't know about Sora, but I'm impressed by you though Iida. He was actually trying to murder you, but you stood tall."

"That's not true." The engine legged boy responded. "I was..."

The door opened and in came two Pros. "Oh. So the injured youngins are awake."

"Gran Torino" Izuku said to the elder Pro.

Iida looked at the other saying "And Manual too."

"Idiot." Gran Torino said to Midoriya as he walked to his intern. "I could yell at you for hours right now."

"Yeah. I'm...sorry." The boy replied.

"But before I do, you've got a visitor." The elder stated as he looked back toward the door. The four boys looked toward the entrance to the room as well and watched as a tall man with the head of a dog came walking through the door. "This is Hosu's chief of police, Kenji Tsuragamae."

Sora saw Shoto and Tenya stand up and Sora almost got to his feet when the chief said "No, please. Stay seated. Woof." The woof at the end kind of surprised Sora, but then again Asui sometimes ribbits at the end of her sentences, so it didn't seem too weird. "So, you're the U.A. students who brought down the Hero Killer, uh huh?"

"We are." Todoroki confirmed.

"And if I'm not mistaken, the brown haired boy here also fought against most of the Villains that attacked the city as well?" Kenji inferred.

"Uh, Yes sir. I did." Sora responded.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Spread Anxiety]**

"Stain has some serious injuries, severe burns and several broken bones." Tsuragamae informed them before looking at Sora. "And from what I heard from the Pros that were present during the attack, they witnessed that boy executing all of the creatures that went against him." The dog man then looked back forward. "Right now the Hero Killer is in the hospital under strict guard. Woof."

Izuku looked nervous, Tenya had a sweat drop coming down, Shoto looked serious, and Sora looked both calm yet stern. The chief continued speaking. "When Quirks became the norm, the police force sought to maintain the status quo. They decided we wouldn't use quirks as weapons. That's when Heroes came in. They could do what we couldn't, if they were licensed of course. Woof. It would be impossible for the police to condone the use of deadly quirks. Afterall, we're here to stop such harm from being done. The only reason Pros can use their powers now is because of the strict code of ethics that early Heroes chose to abide by. That's why it's against the law for uncertified people to use their quirks to cause injury. Whether you were up against the Hero Killer or not, none of you have the authority to harm the Villain."

The three U.A. students just realized the crime they committed, but Sora already knew about that, not just because one of the Pros reminded him of it during the battle, but it was also the reason why he enrolled into U.A. in the first place. It was so he could get a license so he could deal with the Heartless without any legal issues.

Kengi kept talking. "That means the four of you, and your supervisors, Endeavor, Manual, Gran Torino, Centipeder, and Bubble Girl should receive harsh punishment for this gross abuse of your powers."

Todoroki was not happy with that and spoke up. "Now wait a minute. If Iida had not stepped in, then Native would have been murdered, and if not for Midoriya, BOTH of them would be dead. And if not for Sora, the Hero Killer would have finished off the Pros that he injured. No one else even realized that the Hero Killer was in Hosu. Are you saying we should have just stood by and watched people die?"

Midoriya turned to Shoto and said "Calm down."

"So it's okay to break the law, as long as it goes your way?" Tsuragamae retorted.

"But sir. Isn't it a Hero's job to SAVE people?!" Todoroki bit back.

"This is why you're not a full fledged Pro yet." The dog man stated. "It's obvious U.A. and Endeavor haven't been teaching you near enough. What a shame."

The flame user was very angry and began to walk forward, saying "You damn mutt!"

**[Silence]**

"Shoto, stop!" Sora raised his voice and stood up, putting his left arm in front of his friend, making him stop.

"But..." The ice user started.

"That's enough." The Keyblade wielder said.

**[Play KH BBS OST Aqua]**

The boy then walked towards the police chief and took a deep breath. The three students were wondering what he was about to do and Gran Torino was about to say something but Sora spoke first, saying. "I would like to apologize sir." Sora then bowed his head and then continued speaking, while the adults decided to let him do so. The Keyblade wielder calmly spoke to his superiors, not leaving out anything. "I used my quirk, engaged in combat with Villains, left my supervisors without telling them, refuted a Hero's orders to vacate the battle, caused harm to someone, and did not think about the consequences of my actions. I am deeply sorry for breaking the law, and I will accept any punishment you think is worth giving me."

The three students were shocked at Sora's actions. Midoriya was worried about Sora, because if his friend loses the chance to get a license, then the Keyblade wielder will have to fight the Heartless while also fleeing from Heroes. Todoroki was questioning why someone like Sora was so willing to take a punishment for doing something that helped so many people, feeling that this was an outrage. Iida was guilt ridden as Sora was basically throwing himself under the rug for everyone when it should really be him receiving all the punishment.

**[Silence]**

"Young man." Kengi responded. "Raise your head." Sora did so and waited to hear what his punishment was as Tsuragamai spoke again. "What I just said was the official stance at the police department. But...any punishment would only be necessary if this went public." Sora's eyes slightly widened, wondering if this was going where he thinks it will go. "If it did, you'd probably be applauded by citizens everywhere, but there's no way you can escape from being reprimanded. On the other hand, we could say Endeavor saved the day. Stain's burns would support the story completely and we could pretend you weren't involved. Woof. Thankfully, there were very few witnesses, and the Pros who were saved by the brown haired boy felt that it would be unjust to punish him for saving their lives. This could be the last you've heard of any punishments. It would mean no one would know about you though. You'd receive no acclaim at all. The choice is yours."

All four boys were now shocked at the dog man, surprised that he would even consider allowing them to get away with breaking the law by making a cover story. The least shocked was Sora, as he did this before at U.S.J. but he still wasn't expecting this from the head of the law enforcement in this city.

"Personally I know where I stand." The chief said as he gave a thumbs up. "I don't want to damage any promising young careers, not for a mistake like this, and especially if the one who committed the most offenses is a good natured person who saved many lives while doing so."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Can't Look in the Eyes of Serenity]**

Manual then spoke up. "Either way, we'll need to take responsibility for being negligent as supervisors."

Tenya walked over to the fish dressed Pro and bowed his head, saying "I'm sorry. I should have listened."

Manual lightly chopped his head and said "Yeah. You've caused us a lot of trouble. Remember that and don't do it again."

"Sir." Iida replied.

"And...I apologize as well." Izuku spoke next.

"Me too." Shoto said. "We'll leave it to you."

"I know it's not fair." Kenji stated. "You won't enjoy any of the fame and praise you probably would have received otherwise." He then bowed in respect. "But at least allow me, as the chief of police, to thank you."

Todoroki felt kind of awkward before he said "You know, you could have started with that."

"Todoroki." Midoriya replied as he smiled.

Iida had a smile on his face as well as Sora. All four of them were essentially given a pass and allowed to continue their pursuit of becoming Heroes, without facing the repercussions that came from this incident.

**[Silence]**

After that was settled, the adults left the room so the boys could heal their wounds in peace. It was at this point that Izuku spoke up one more time. "Uh, hey Sora."

"Hm?" The Keyblade wielder responded.

"I kind of forgot to say this, but thanks for coming to help us." Midoriya said.

"Well, I only wish I got there sooner." Sora stated. "Sorry that it took so long for me to get there."

"You make it sound like you could have shown up sooner." Shoto noted.

"Well, if I didn't get sidetracked with Heartless attacking the city, then maybe I…" Sora started before he got interrupted.

"Wait. you got sucked into that battle?" Izuku realized, not remembering that the police chief said that earlier.

"Yeah." Sora answered. "It was after some grey skinned guy made a hole in the train car behind mine and then..." He was once again interrupted.

"Wait. You were on the bullet train too?!" Midoriya also realized.

"Can you please stop interr...wait." Sora said. "You were also on the bullet train?"

"Yeah." Izuku confirmed. "I was in the car that got hit by that guy."

"Wait, what!?" The Keyblade wielder replied.

"Well that explains how you two got involved." Tenya noted, before looking at Todoroki, who decided to speak up.

"My father went there to hunt down the Hero Killer and brought me along with him." The ice user stated. "But he ended up getting caught up in the bigger battle while I went over to you guys when I got Midoriya's message."

"Well I'm very glad he did." Sora chimed in again. "If he didn't I probably would have been crushed under one of the Nomu looking guy's fists."

"Wait. Did you actually fight in that battle?" Iida questioned.

"Only the Heartless." Sora explained. "Mainly because I knew how to deal with them and I knew they weren't gonna let me escape if I tried."

"Geez. You might have been through more action than the rest of us combined." Izuku noted.

"Maybe." Sora said as he thought about how much fighting he did. "But I'm just glad that we all got through it."

"While we're still on the subject, there's something I'd like to know." Shoto spoke up again. "What happened to you in that dome, Sora?"

"Huh?" The Keyblade wielder responded, unsure of what his friend meant.

"During the fight, you summoned another sword that I hadn't seen before." Todoroki stated.

Tenya just now remembered that and then added his two cents. "You're right. What exactly caused you to suddenly summon another sword?"

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Self Analysis]**

"Oh. That." Sora understood what they meant. "I guess that would be something that I need to explain." The boy sighed and then spoke up once more. "Back during the fight, Stain disarmed me and knocked me down. After he took out the Pros that were with me, he walked over and then told me some stuff."

Izuku, who was listening to this as well, had asked "What did Stain tell you?"

"He apparently saw me jump to try and grab you, when that flying Villain grabbed you." Sora answered. "He also noticed that I got you out of the way when he went to attack me."

"He was discerning weather or not to kill or spare you." The green haired boy. "And since you weren't immediately assaulted by him when he came to you, it's best to assume that he chose to let you live."

"Just like he did for Midoriya and myself." Todoroki added.

"Stain actually mentioned you two and how he was willing to spare us." Sora spoke again. "But after that, he said that everyone else there needed to be 'removed from this world', and I had noticed that he never mentioned Tenya."

"He didn't see me as proper Hero material." Iida told Sora. "And he was right. Currently, I am not worthy of that title, but hopefully I will be in the future."

The three boys smiled at that last part before Shoto gestured to Sora to continue. The Keyblade wielder looked at the Class Rep and said "Since I saw what Stain could do first hand, I had no doubt in my mind that he would hurt you, if not worse. I couldn't let that happen, even though I was tired, unarmed, and intimidated, I wasn't going to let him hurt you or anyone else. So I stood up and faced him, telling him the same thing, then the blade formed."

"It sounds vaguely similar to how you told us you got that other sword." Shoto stated.

"You mean how I got Oblivion when I stood up against the Heartless by myself back at U.S.J." Sora said as the ice user nodded. "Well my Quirk does get more powerful the more stress I'm under."

"Well, Quirks are physical extensions of us, so they are like muscles." Tenya pointed out. "And considering the circumstances, it's similar to the story of a quirkless woman who lifted a car to save her trapped child. The stress from that gave her a boost in strength."

"The urge to save a friend from a very dangerous threat caused you to unlock more of your power." Todoroki summarized.

Sora smiled and replied "I'm glad that I was able to do that, but still. I wasn't expecting to summon Two Become One again."

**[Silence]**

Tenya and Shoto's faces both showed confusion, while Izuku's showed worry. "Wait. Again?" Todoroki questioned.

"You summoned that blade before?" Iida asked.

Sora just realized what he did and he mentally facepalmed. Now he has to explain this to them. The Keyblade wielder was now beginning to understand why Donald and Goofy would shut his mouth when he started to talk sometimes. He sighed and then said "And now I'm gonna have to explain that."

Midoriya spoke up again. "H-Hey. We know that you've been through a lot, since you have lots of...uh...marks on you, so if this is a sensitive subject, we can stop."

"No. It's fine Izuku." Sora reassured him. "Besides. I told them both some of my life before I enrolled in U.A. I don't mind telling them a little more."

**[Play KH 358/2 Days OST Sacred Moon]**

The Keyblade wielder gathered his thoughts and made sure that when he explains this, he doesn't blow his cover. "Tenya, Shoto. You both remember when I told you how I was looking for my friend Riku for a year and how I ended up finding the stronghold of a Villain named Xemnas?" Both boys nodded and were slightly surprised that the other knew about this story, but Sora continued. "Well right before I entered the stronghold, a boy my age named Roxas, who used to work for Xemnas's Organization, but later went rogue, had attacked me. The fight was very difficult, but I just barely won. After that fight, I had to keep pushing through multiple waves or Heartless and during that time I summoned Two Become One."

"What caused you to be unable to summon it for so long?" The son of Endeavor asked.

"Near the end of my fight with the Organization, I used my Quirk so much, I basically burnt it out." Sora said, coming up with that excuse on the spot.

"You, burnt out your Quirk?" Iida repeated. "Like when someone overworks a muscle?"

"Yep." Sora confirmed. "After that, I couldn't resummon it, no matter how hard I tried."

"Until now, when you experienced roughly the same situation." Shoto pointed out.

"I guess so." Sora realized.

**[Silence]**

Before the conversation could continue any further, the door to their room opened and a doctor came in. The four boys looked at him and then he spoke. "Ok. Which one of you boys is Sora?"

The Keyblade wielder raised his bandaged hand and said "I am."

"Alright. Are you ready for your surgery?" He asked.

"Surgery?" Sora repeated.

"For your hand." The doctor said.

"Um...I don't think I have enough money to pay for that though." Sora replied.

"It's already paid for." The doctor stated.

"Wait, it is?" The Keyblade wielder questioned.

"Yes." The doctor replied. "And even if it wasn't, we wouldn't just leave you with an open wound that severe." He held the door open for Sora as he said "We already have everything and everyone we need to perform it smoothly."

Sora looked back at the others and they just gestured for him to go. He got out of his bed and followed him out the door, but before the two left, Izuku asked "How long is the surgery going to be?"

"Roughly an hour." The doctor answered. "It's flexor tendon repair surgery."

"It's not gonna hurt too much, is it?" Sora asked.

"You'll be under anesthesia for the actual surgery, but after you wake up and that wears off, it'll hurt a bit." The doctor explained. "You'll be given painkillers to take afterwards though."

Sora nervously replied "Ok." and left with the doctor to get this surgery done. As they were walking to the room he decided to ask one more question. "Um, hey. Who exactly paid for my surgery?"

"A blue skinned female gave us a card that belonged to her boss and after a call to the owner of the card, he said it was fine for us to take the money needed for this out of it." The doctor explained.

Sora was able to put two and two together real quick. Sir gave Bubble Girl a card for her to pay for his surgery before they even left. But then that begged the question, why would he do that? Before he could continue to think about it, he was entering the operating room and being laid on the operating table. Once he was strapped with the ventilator mask and the anesthesia was pumping through, he soon closed his eyes and began to sleep.

**[Play KH3 OST Has Beens -cutscene-]**

Back at the bar, Tomura Shigaraki, Kurogiri and the Figure were all at their usual spots, however Tomura was impatiently tapping his index finger on the table, his other fingers were touching the table as well but he kept his thumb off of it so he wouldn't start to decay it and make a mess. He was watching the news reports but so far nobody was even talking about Hosu at all, only mentioning that it would be covered at a later time. It was starting to get annoying for him.

"How hard is it to report about a city getting attacked by a bunch of creatures?" Shigaraki questioned.

"Tomura Shigaraki." Kurogiri spoke. "Remember that it took almost a full day for the news networks to report on our actions at U.S.J. Also remember that Hosu is much larger, compared to U.S.J. It is likely that they are still finding out as much as they can before they report what had happened less than 24 hours ago."

"What else is there to report besides the attack?" The League Leader complained.

"There are many factors that need to be looked into before a report goes public." Kurogiri stated.

"Like?" Tomura gestured for him to continue.

The Figure spoke up before the void man could, saying "What happened during the attack. How many people were there and how many did or didn't survive. Who was responsible and who else was involved. Basic things."

Shigaraki just looked at the Figure and didn't say anything. He's learned that any time he tries to talk back to them, he either gets his intelligence insulted, or his maturity insulted. Kurogiri stepped in and said "As I stated before, there are many factors. It shouldn't take more than a day for the story to be covered. Two days maximum. Until then, try not to think about it, as time seems to fly by when one isn't thinking too much about what is happening."

Tomura decided to walk back to his room and do whatever. Once he left, the Figure noticed that Kurogiri was glancing in their general direction. Deciding to indulge the void man's curiosity, they said "What?"

Kurogiri was silent for a moment before he spoke once more. "What do you make of our leader, after this recent experience?"

The Figure was quiet for a moment, but then replied "He's still a novice."

"This is still relatively new to him." The purple Villain reminded them.

"That doesn't mean he gets an easy out." The Figure retorted. "He's a Villain, and if he wants to last in a world like this, then he needs to learn as much as he can, as fast as he can. Especially since we're going to be popular by tomorrow." Kurogiri decided to not respond and with that, the two ended their talk.

**[Silence]**

Hours had passed and Sora had eventually woken up. When he looked around, he saw that he was back in the room where his friends were, however they were all asleep. Sora easily knew why as when he looked out the window, it was already night time. The Keyblade wielder laid back down and tried to go to sleep, but failed.

Seeing as how he was stuck awake now, he decided to take a walk around the hospital. Since nobody was stopping him from doing that, he figured he was allowed to do so. He took his gummiphone with him and went out to the front. He found a spot to sit down, then he took out his phone and began to record a message.

**[Play KH BBS OST Eternal Moments]**

"Hey guys." Sora said. "Sorry I didn't send you guys anything last night or this morning. I was a bit busy with the Heartless yesterday, and I kind of needed to get patched up today. Nothing too crazy, I just injured my hand. Heh. Ya know, without the cure spell, or even a healing item like a potion or elixir, I really do need to be more careful. It's a good thing I learned those medical skills from Bubble Girl when I did. Oh! Speaking of that, I actually got to use those skills on other people too. After the Heartless were taken care of, I helped treat some injured Heroes and got thanked for it, though since my hand was injured, I mainly had to tell my friends what to do while I watched. Oh, yeah. I also ran into Tenya last night. He wasn't looking too great when I saw him last night, but he seems to be much better now. He got injured too, but I don't think it's anything too crazy." Sora paused for a moment and made sure he was alone before he went back to talking. "All of us were pretty banged up from what happened last night. Believe it or not, we actually ran into the Hero Killer. He was the guy who injured me and the others, but oddly enough, I managed to beat him. Hm. It was actually thanks to me summoning Two Become One again. I know, right? After who knows how long since our fight with the Nobodies, I finally get that Keyblade back in my arsenal. At least I don't have to rely on Oblivion as much anymore. Eh, no offence Riku. Oh, and before I forget, Roxas, since that blade basically represents our connection, I want to think that you felt that I needed help and that you gave me your strength like how I think Riku did for me a while back. So thanks for helping me out of that tough spot, bro, or...pal...what is our relationship anyway? I feel like were brothers. Hopefully you feel the same way about me. No hard feelings if you don't though, haha." Sora sighed. "Well, I guess that's all there is to quote on quote, 'report' for today. Besides, I don't want to make these messages too long. I'll send another message tomorrow." Sora stopped his recording and sent it.

The Keyblade wielder walked back in the hospital and back to his and his friends' room. He laid on his bed and looked through his messages, checking to see if anyone had sent him anything. He got a message from an unknown number, but when he looked at the message, he saw that it was Tetsutetsu who sent him the message through his cell phone. It was a thanks for the words of encouragement from a few days ago. He only got to send the message now because he forgot to ask Ejiro yesterday for Sora's number.

Sora smirked and replied with a 'thanks for the thanks', and then just muted the sound on his phone before playing Classic Kingdom for the night, since he was just stuck awake and a little bit bored. When the anesthesia wore off, Sora could feel his hand start to hurt, but thankfully the doctors gave him some Tylenol painkillers to take periodically within the week. So he took that and then just continued fidgeting on his phone, since that's really all he can do right now.

**[Silence]**

Elsewhere in a neighboring city, hours after the sun had risen, a man with grey hair and glasses was sitting on a bus bench, waiting for the vehicle scheduled to arrive soon. He had a newspaper in his hands and was reading the headline. 'Hero Killer Arrested' another headline 'Riots in Hosu City. Were the Crimes Connected?' another headline 'Good Job, Endeavor. The End of the Hero Killer'

Somewhere else, outside a beauty salon, a billboard was playing the news. "Now, our continuing coverage." The male reporter spoke up. "Three Villains were captured in the Hosu Riots. Their identities and motives are yet unknown. Based on their distinctive appearance however, and the presence of two people our reporters filmed nearby, many are speculating they're connected to the League of Villains that attacked U.A. High, last month."

The female reporter took over. "The Hero Killer Stain, claimed many lives. In fact, he has more victims than any other criminal, since All Might first entered the scene. With his arrest, everyone in the country can rest a little easier tonight."

A tall, slim man with black hair and a dark blue jacket with a ripped collar, as well as multiple patches of wrinkled purple skin, was watching the news and then began to walk away.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Darkness in Heart]**

Somewhere deep in a forest in the mountains, a radio placed on a stump was playing the news as a radio reported said "The seriously wounded Hero Killer is currently receiving treatment at a hospital, under heavy police guard. Officials are awaiting the recovery of several of his victims, before further investigating the Villains motives."

A very large man with a musclebound but jagged body and dark spiky brown hair was listening to the news on that radio, not moving from his position, but still showing interest in what has been said.

Elsewhere in a dark warehouse, a messy ash blonde haired, teenage girl in a plain seifuku and Kansai collar, was skipping inside the building, towards the exit, as she listened to the news on a pair of earbuds connected to a mobile device in her pocket.

"We're back, talking about the criminal who surely left his mark on Japan, if not the World. The Hero Killer Stain. Why did he do it? What did he hope to gain? Don't be shy. We're taking calls and want to hear your thoughts." The man on the news said as the girl happily skipped out of the warehouse.

Back at the bar with the League of Villains, Tomura was reading the newspaper in his hands, while Kurogiri and the Figure were listening to the news being broadcast on the bar's TV. A female reporter was on as she said "I'm coming to you live from Ekou Street in Hosu City. Last night, just after 8 PM, the Hero Killer Stain was arrested by Endeavor on this very roa..." The TV was turned off by Kurogiri as both he and the Figure looked at the hand covered boy reading the paper.

"He's all they're talking about." Shigaraki said as he scrunched up the newspapers in his hands. "What about my Nomus?" He asked before he threw the papers to the tide and then slammed the table with his fist. "Not only have they not forgotten, but we didn't even make the front page."

The Figure just disapprovingly shook their head at Tomura once again looking at the situation at face value, but this time, they decided to just stay quiet. The boy wasn't going to listen, so for now, they'll just let him remain irritated.

**[Silence]**

Back at the hospital, Sora was getting tired, but was keeping himself awake by staying off of his bed and talking with Shoto. Tenya was talking to a doctor, who was showing him his test results, and Izuku took a walk outside the room to talk with Ochako. After the doctor left, Iida told the other two his results and then the three waited for Midoriya to come back into the room.

A few minutes went by and then Izuku opened the door. "Oh hey, Iida." He said as he came into the room. "I just talked to Uraraka."

"Midoriya." Todoroki spoke first. "Iida...just got his test results back." All three boys looked at the class rep.

"My left hand...might have damage that's permanent." Tenya said.

"Huh? Permanent?" Izuku repeated.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Ingenium]**

"Both my arms were pretty torn up, but the injury to my left arm was especially severe." Iida explained. "The damage was to my Brachial Plexus, which just means..." He put on a smile and lightheartedly said "I'll have trouble moving my fingers, and my hand might have some numbness. Apparently, there's a chance it could be healed with nerve transplant surgery." He looked back down and was serious again. "When I came across the Hero Killer, I stopped thinking rationally. The first thing I should have done was call Manual, but I got lost in my own anger." He paused for a few seconds before continuing. "I hate him so much, but I can't deny he spoke the truth. That's why, until I'm able to call myself a real Hero, I'll leave my left hand as it is."

Sora was a bit surprised, but before he could say anything, Shoto spoke up, asking "Are you sure?"

Izuku looked like he was about to say something, but then he paused, before deciding to show his right hand. "Iida, I feel the same way." Tenya looked up and saw Izuku hold out his fist as he said "Let's get stronger, together."

Iida had a calm, determined look on his face as he nodded, then Midoriya nodded but then both boys were surprised when they saw Sora place his bandaged right hand right next to Izuku's scarred right hand. They looked at the Keyblade wielder as he said "Don't count me out of this." The two just smiled, as honestly should have expected this.

Shoto looked at the three and then seemed to realize something as he said "I feel...kind of bad."

The three boys just seemed confused as they looked at their friend while Midoriya asked "About what?"

**[Silence]**

"Whenever I'm involved...someone's hand gets all messed up." Todoroki explained. "Is something wrong with me?"

Sora, Izuku and Tenya just looked dumbfounded.

"Am I cursed?" Shoto asked himself out loud.

The three boys with injured hands just looked at the ice user before they all just burst out laughing. The One For All user was the only one who could speak as he said "T-Todoroki, I didn't know you had a sense of humor."

The three of them continued to laugh as Shoto responded "This isn't a joke. I'm like the Hand Crusher or something." Sora, Iida and Izuku ended up laughing even harder at that self anointed title that their split haired friend gave himself. The three of them were not going to forget that anytime soon.

Back at the bar again, Tomura was still grumbling to himself and beginning to scratch his neck again. Kurogiri was cleaning some glasses on the table and the Figure was just sitting and watching their 'boss' do his thing. It was starting to get real boring here and they were wondering if they should maybe just go off on their own again. As they were thinking this, they felt a presence beginning to come closer to the room. The bar was undoubtedly labeled abandoned, so nobody except the three of them and the man who instructs Shigaraki would dare come in here.

The Figure felt the presence coming closer and closer, clearly coming for this room and they looked towards the other League Members and said "Someone is coming this way."

The two Villains had immediately stopped what they were doing once they heard the Figure, but before the three could do anything, a knock on the door was heard. Then an unfamiliar voice was heard. "Looking to talk business about this fine line of work you're doing."

The three of them were unsure of what to say, but from the sound of that sentence, this might be someone who wants to either invest in, or join the League. Kurogiri was the first to respond, asking "What kind of work are you referring to."

"The non heroic kind of work." was the man's response. A subtle way to say he's here to discuss Villain related business.

Shigaraki looked at the Figure and pointed at the door, signaling for them to open it. Deciding not to object, the Figure grabbed the door handle and slowly turned the knob, before opening the door, keeping themself behind the door so the man would not see them for now.

**[Play KH 358/2 Days OST Xemnas]**

The man was wearing a purple blazer with dress pants that match, has a partially unbuttoned shirt and golden necklace under the blazer, black shoes, short grey hair, and round glasses. He wore a smug grin on his face as he entered the room with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. He looked back at the door and then asked "Am I supposed to close the door myself, or does it shut on it's own."

"Close the door." Tomura quietly ordered before the Figure had shut and leaned on the door.

"Alright." The man said as he turned to face Shigaraki. "Let's talk business." The three watched him walk towards the table and take a seat next to the League Leader. "First off, let's get the meet and greet out of the way. Call me Giran."

"...Shigaraki." Tomura replied.

"I'd say put her there, but I heard you've got a bad touch quirk." The man now named Giran remarked as he looked at Kurogiri. "Got any Yamazaki." The void man searched the self and found what he needed, openly prepping the drink to show that it will not be tampered, before giving it to Giran.

The hand faced Villain asked "Are you here to join the League, or get drunk?"

"Let's answer your question, with another question." Giran replied. "How many people are part of this group?" Shigaraki silently gestured to him to look around the room and when he did, he saw only Kurogiri and the Figure. "Just you guys?"

"For now." Tomura answered.

"Did you use up all those muscle heads yesterday?" Giran commented.

"They come from a different benefactor." The Figure responded for the leader. Making the grey haired man look back toward them.

"Who, you?" He sarcastically asked, already knowing the answer.

"Someone we know, and who you will know later." The Figure stated.

Giran's expression didn't change as he turned back to Shigaraki. "Well then, kiddo, here's another good question to answer for me. What are you looking for in your group?"

Tomura immediately responded with "Elite."

"Good to know." Giran stated. "How elite are we talking?"

"Elite enough to fight All Might if asked." Shigaraki answered.

"Hoho. You're looking for some big boys, aren't you?" Giran said before he took a sip of his drink. "You think you can afford 'em?"

Tomura looked at the man and said "You're a recruiter. Aren't you?"

"Recruiter, Support Item Supplier, I can get you anything you need, so long as you got the means to pay for it." Giran explained his type of work.

"Money won't be an issue, Mr. Giran." Kurogiri reassured.

"Maybe it won't be Mr. suit." The broker said. "Then how about this. Can you handle them?"

"I've been handling that one just fine." Shigaraki pointed at the Figure, which caused the interest to fall on them.

Giran moved from his seat and walked over to the Figure, sizing them up before saying "What's your story Mystery Guy?"

" For you, Just that." The Figure stated.

"I can keep a secret." Giran pressed a bit.

"But not mine." They pressed back.

"Ok. Ain't too social, understandable." The broker noted. "That all there is about you?" The Figure didn't move as they summoned their Keyblade and the tip was pointed right at Giran's cigarette. The end of the blade slightly glowed orange and ignited the end of the man's smoking accessory. He took a puff and blew the smoke to the side as he asked. "Anything else?"

He felt a tap on his shoulder from behind him and when he blinked, the Figure was not in front of him anymore. Giran turned around and saw them holding his drink right in front of him. The Figure gave him the drink and he felt that it was very much cooled off. Any colder and it probably would have been frozen. "That's all I'll show for now." The Figure stated as he walked back to the spot they usually sit at.

"That's all I need to see." Giran replied, keeping his smug grin on. "So, when can you start?"

"How much does it cost?" Tomura asked, bringing himself back into the fold.

Giran's grin grew a bit wider.

**And here we go. Now that I've dealt with that dilemma, and am not under a bunch of serious stress. I have now finished this chapter. So Sora and the boys are getting their stories covered up by Endeavor, and since Sora saved a lot of Pros, those Heroes don't want him to be punished for all the good he did for them. Sora's hand is now better, thanks to Sir paying for surgery the day after it happened. Tenya and Shoto know a little bit more about Sora, since the Keyblade wielder never learns from all the times he either slips out some extra info, or when Donald and Goofy ****literally**** shut his mouth to stop him from doing that. And now, Giran is ****beginning**** his ****business**** with the League. The next chapter should conclude the internships, and maybe start the next ark. We'll see when I get there, but until then, I hope you enjoyed and until I decide to upload again. ;)**


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**[Silence]**

It was around dusk at U.A. High. Principal Nezu was walking through the hallway while reading about the Hosu incident, on his phone. Vlad King and Hound Dog were accompanying him, each wheeling in packages on platform trucks, as all three were heading to the Monetary Room. The three of them soon at the entrance of the room they seeked, then Nezu opened the door and entered first.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST An Abdominal Investigation]**

Inside the Monetary Room, 3 Ectoplasm clones and Moogle were in the middle of constructing a terminal, as per Nezu's request. Another 8 Ectoplasm Clones and Power Loader were working on a portable mini generator to make sure that said terminal won't drain out the entire school building's power just to run. The reason this was needed was because Moogle had explained to the staff that what Nezu was requesting him to build would require more power than what a few dozen breaker boxes could give.

As the Principal entered, he asked "How's progress coming along, my fellow white fur colored friend?"

"Depends on whether or not a few specific materials are inside the confines of one of those packages, Kupo." The merchant replied.

Hound Dog and Vlad King unloaded the packages and let Moogle inspect what was inside of them. After some digging, he found what he was looking for. A container holding some Thunder Gems. The merchant smiled and took the container out of the package.

"I'm assuming that those are going to solve the power issue." Nezu said.

"Your assumption is correct, Kupo." Moogle confirmed. "It's been a while since I've last requested some Thunder Gems."

"Are these rare to acquire, or something?" Vlad King asked.

"More like they're outdated, ever since we started using the Lightning Gems, Kupo." Moogle stated.

"Are Lightning Gems more effective than Thunder Gems?" One of the Ectoplasm clones wondered.

"They're both equally effective in generating self sustaining electrical power, Kupo." Moogle explained. "It's just that Lightning Gems are more physically durable and can also be synthesized into the more powerful Lightning Crystals, while Thunder Gems are not as durable, making Thunder Crystals a nonexistent item, Kupo. A Lightning Crystal would just fry the terminal anyway, so the slightly cheaper and outdated Thunder Gem will work just fine and save me some cash, Kupo."

With that explanation out of the way, Power Loader then spoke up. "Well, if you want to test it, then bring the thing over here. I just finished constructing the miniature portable generator, to your specifications. Now it just needs the source."

**[Silence]**

Moogle brought the container over and handed one of the Thunder Gems to an Ectoplasm clone, who carefully inserted the item inside. Then once the gem was inserted and the generator, the group carefully inserted the generator inside an open socket.

**[Play FF7 Remake OST Victory Fanfare (VR)]**

After a few seconds, the terminal powered up, playing a tune to signal that it is now operational.

**[Silence]**

"Success, Kupo." Moogle said, proud of himself. "Now I just need to transmit the data you copied off of Sora's phone and the school computers into this, build the physical compiler, and then boom, we can start field testing my baby, Kupo."

"Did you just call this terminal your baby?" Power Loader noticed. "Did Hatsume get to you?"

"HAHA! No, Kupo." The merchant replied. "The two of us may be all buddy buddy now, but we aren't that close, Kupo. Just a convenient coincidence, Kupo."

**[Play KH Re:Chain of Memories OST Scent of Silence]**

"Right." The Support Course manager replied, not entirely believing that. "So remind me again. Why exactly did we ditch the whole students vs teachers idea for this?"

"Aside from the fact that Sora's abilities are about on par with our own, making that idea null and void as an actual test for him. This idea should present a more realistic, if not, more accurate scenario when it involves being out on the field as a Pro Hero." Nezu explained.

"With the context we have, that is about the most ironic reasoning as to ask me to make this for you, Kupo." Moogle noted.

"While true, you can't deny that this in the long run will be much more beneficial for the students." Nezu stated. "Especially since this can also be used for training."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself Principal, Kupo." Moogle spoke up. "I said that I could 'maybe' do that. No promises."

"The term maybe still gives optimism." Nezu replied.

"But it also gives doubts, Kupo." The Merchant added. "I may have helped build and operate one of these things in the past, but I'm only competent at best, Kupo."

"I have faith in you, Moogle." The Principal assured the Merchant. "Have faith in your 'baby'."

Moogle glared at him for a moment before speaking once again. "Do you have the data, Kupo?"

Nezu handed him a box. "All of the data that we need for at least the final exams."

Moogle opened the box and noticed that it had quite a few disk drives. "How many terabytes in total is this, Kupo?" He asked, sounding uneasy.

"Exactly 320." Nezu answered.

Moogle sighed and said "This is gonna take a while, Kupo."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Each of Their Goals]**

It was nightfall at Hosu General Hospital. Sora, Shoto and Izuku were looking out the window to see Tenya walking outside with his mother. She came to pick him up and take him back to their home to take care of him. There wasn't much of a fuss about the causes of boys' injuries, thanks to the news story managing to cover their experience up.

The official story was that 7 Pro Heroes and 4 Highschool Students ran into him by chance, then Endeavor rushed in and took care of the situation all by himself. While only mentioned running into the Hero Killer, the students injuries were still reported, but only as accidents that happened during the internships, instead of Stain causing them.

After Iida left, nothing else happened, so the three boys just slept through the night, but on the morning of the next day, Todoroki was the next to leave, stating that he still wished to learn what he could from his father, as well as check to see how much his old man's pride had been damaged for taking the credit for his own son's work. Sora asked his friend to text him about it later, and now it was him and Midoriya.

The two boys didn't really talk that much, since the two already knew what the other did during the internships, thanks to the Keyblade wielder texting his friend at least once every day during said internships, so the two just looked at their phones for now. Izuku was looking at the news report, and Sora was texting the rest of the class, asking how they were doing. He also texted Itsuka and Tetsutetsu, since he had their numbers and considered them friends, in spite of barely interacting with each other.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Combat Training]**

The first reply he got was from Ochako, who apparently learned not only how to take someone down, but also disarm someone with a knife. She also stated how this 'Gunhead Martial Arts' was awesome. Sora texted that she should give him a lesson after the internships are over.

A little later, Sora received two texts. One from Momo, and another from Kendo. Yaoyorozu's text was about how she and Itsuka went on a patrol with Uwabami, only to watch the Pro be bombarded by her fans wherever they went. She mentioned how she was confused at how this could count as diligently working, but still held on to some small hope that she isn't just here because of her looks. Sora just sent her more words of encouragement and received a thanks.

Kendo's text was a bit more blunt and pragmatic compared to Momo's, stating that Uwabami was either out of touch on what 'diligently working' meant, or that the Pro was just too famous for her own good. She also noted while Sora's words of encouragement did give her some optimism, she was still doubting that anything actually worth learning would be taught here. The only thing that could be considered a highlight was the fact that she and Yaoyorozu got to be part of a commercial. Sora once again sent words of encouragement, but also gave some small praise that she and Momo were going to be on TV. The boy received a thanks from her as well.

A bit later in the day, two more texts were received, this time by Ejiro and Tetsutetsu. They both basically texted the same message to him. Apparently they did some community service with Fourth Kind in the form of cleaning up a few blocks littered with trash. They both also texted how they were very much unenthusiastic about it, but kept an energetic attitude as to not get punched in the head by the Pro. Sora texted both of them back how he saw a friend of his who was out of shape, clean a whole beach by himself and how said friend got really toned and strong afterwards. This got both of them in much better spirits, as evident by Ejiro literally texting "HOLY CRAP! THAT'S AWESOME! NOW I UNDERSTAND! THANK YOU!" and Tetsutetsu literally texting "NOW I UNDERSTAND! THAT'S AWESOME! THANK YOU! HOLY CRAP!"

More time passed and then Sora got a text from Kyoka. Her day was a bit more exciting, as she helped Death Arms and one of his sidekicks deal with an active crime. She managed to not only help the Heroes with a hostage situation, but she also safely escorted the hostages away while the Pros dealt with the fighting. She texted how it felt fulfilling and Sora texted some praise her way, which she was very happy to accept.

Sora got a text from Tsuyu about how she just finished cleaning the deok of the ship she was on and was currently on a break with Sirius, the Sidekick of Selkie, the Pro Hero she was interning with. She also texted how said Pro Hero had a 'kawaii' face. Sora had no idea what that meant, so when he looked up the word, saw that it meant adorable, then looked up a picture of Selkie for reference, he couldn't help but chuckle at the idea of a super bulky spotted seal making a cute face. When Sora texted back how that is kind of funny, he didn't get a response. She most likely needed to get back to work, so he left it at that.

**[Play KH Re:Chain Of Memories OST Thirteenth Discretion]**

Back at the bar, Tomura Shigaraki, Kurogiri, and the Figure were sitting in their usual places. Unlike before however, they were all waiting for someone to return to them. A broker who was known to the League as Giran had offered to invest in this little group and help find experienced evildoers to increase it's roster. Before that however, the broker stated that he wouldn't be the only person interested in them and that he 'knows a guy'. So now, the three of them are awaiting the return of their new potential business partner.

As the three were waiting, Tomura was fidgeting around with a deck of playing cards, grabbing two kings, all of the queen and jack cards, and placing them on the table is a specific way. Kurogiri was once again, cleaning the area he was in, while also keeping an eye on Shigaraki out of both his obligatory nature, and slight curiosity to what his master was doing.

The Figure was a bit more restless than they normally would be, mainly due to the fact that there is someone who knows they exist and even though all Giran saw was the black cloak they wore, it's still plenty recognizable to Sora, and they can't afford Sora discovering them just yet. One would think that simply getting rid of the cloak would be an option, but it's the only thing concealing their immense darkness, which in turn, keeps the Heartless from flocking towards them like moths to a light, which would also reveal wherever the Figure was almost immediately. Until they are certain that they can deal with Sora, the cloak is staying on.

A knock on the door was heard, but nobody replied. While the League expects it to be Giran, they still need to make sure that it isn't anyone else. They got their answer when they heard his voice. "This place is perfect for privacy."

"This supposed to be some hidey hole, or just a random place to talk business?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Both are valid options." Giran answered before he opened the door, seeing the League look at the person he brought with him. "What? Did you forget? This is the guy I said I knew."

The man was a bit rotund, compared to Giran, but that wasn't the only difference. He had black hair that was pulled back and made into a man bun, he had a white shirt, grey pants, brown shoes, but his only somewhat interesting eye catch, was the patch on his right eye.

"So I'm assuming that this man is an acquaintance of yours." Kurogiri spoke first.

"We're both fine fellows who would simply like a drink while we talk business with each other." Giran said. "Right?"

"Eh...Right." The black haired man replied. "Ya got some Hoppy?"

**[Silence]**

Back at the hospital, Sora had just finished sending another message to his friends from other worlds. Izuku made sure that nobody came in while his friend did his thing, as a way to respect the Keyblade wielder's privacy. Sure, Midoriya knows him better than most people, but to him, that didn't mean he was fine with listening in on Sora's personal life, even though the Keyblade wielder was usually fine with it.

**[Play KH1.5 Remix OST It Began With a Letter]**

After Sora finished his message, Izuku came back in, but a doctor also came in with him. "Excuse me, Sora." The doctor spoke up.

"Yes?" The boy replied.

"You're free to go." The doctor stated.

Sora was a bit confused. "Free to go?" He repeated.

"Since your surgery was already covered for, performed, and now that you've rested up a bit, you should be able to leave, so long as you remember to take the painkillers we prescribed to you." The doctor explained.

"Wait, it's that easy?" Sora asked, still confused.

"I'm gonna guess that this was your first surgery." The doctor said.

"Well...yeah." Sora confirmed.

"Well to answer your question, sometimes it's that easy." The doctor explained. "Your surgery was relatively minor and your recovery was very swift. The bandages can be taken off tomorrow and the only thing that you need to worry about is remembering to take the painkillers."

With that explanation out of the way, Sora decided to ask one last question. "Um...where exactly did you guys put my clothes anyway?"

"We gave your uniform to the two Pros supervising you." The doctor answered. "They should be in the lobby area."

"Ok. Thanks." Sora said before the doctor left the two boys alone. The Keyblade wielder then turned to Izuku and stated "Since we're still technically doing the internships, I might as well get back to mine and learn all I can, right?"

Midoriya nodded and replied "Yeah. These only last a week, and we lost two days because of what happened at Hosu."

Sora nodded and then began walking towards the exit. "I'll text you when I get back to Sir's agency." He said, before exiting the room.

**[Silence]**

After some walking, The Keyblade wielder found Bubble Girl and Centipeder in the lobby, talking to each other while Bubble Girl was holding onto Sora's stuff. The boy walked over to them and asked. "Did I keep you two waiting?"

Both Sidekicks turned to face him and Centipeder was the first to answer. "Not at all." he said. "How's your hand?"

"Bandages can come off tomorrow." Sora replied as he held his hand in front of them. "That and it's gonna sting for a week, but that's why the doctor gave me painkillers."

"Well, that's good to know." Bubble Girl stated as she gave the boy his stuff. "Your School Uniform and Hero Costume are both in the case. Get yourself changed and when you're ready to go, meet up back here with us."

"Got it." The Keyblade wielder said. He walked away from them and was about to go back to his and Izuku's room, but before he did he went back to the front desk and asked the secretary something.

Elsewhere in the hospital, four people were all in their own hospital beds in a single room, each with treated injuries. There was a man with one of his legs bandaged and his face slightly stitched up, another man with a patch on his chest, a woman with bandages around her stomach area and an abstract faced man with his legs in casts. The four of them were each minding their own business until they heard a knock on the entrance to their room. When the four looked towards the door, they all saw Sora come in.

**[Play KH Unchained OST Daybreak Town Field Theme]**

They all knew who he was and the man with his face slightly stitched greeted him. "Well, look who it is."

"If it isn't our little Hero?" The woman said in a friendly manner.

These four people were the Pro Heroes that Sora helped patch up after his fight with Stain. All of them saw firsthand what Sora did and were very much grateful that the boy not only protected them while they were down, but also went out of his way to help patch them up, even with a blade lodged in his hand at the time. Sure, they were also a bit annoyed that this kid basically took down the Hero Killer by himself, single handedly even out the playing field against the Villains that were rioting in Hosu before that, then reinforce Endeavor, and quell said rioters. But considering that said actions heavily lightened the loads on each of their shoulders and also saved their lives, they were more happy than annoyed to see him.

"What brings you here?" The abstract faced Hero wondered.

"Well, I'm getting ready to head back to my internship, but before that, I wanted to check in on you guys and see if all of you were doing ok." Sora explained.

"We're about as ok as we can be." The Pro with his chest patched up informed him.

"Right." Sora replied, sounding a little down. "Sorry I couldn't do more."

"Don't be." The Pro with his face stitched said. "You did everything you could and that's all one could ask for."

"Yeah." The abstract faced Pro agreed.

"And besides, all of us would have been dead if it weren't for you stepping up when you did." The female Pro added. "Sure, it was technically illegal, but in this case, the ends definitely justify the means."

Sora smiled at them, very happy with the generosity they were showing him. He was half expecting them to ridicule him on how it wasn't safe and how he put himself at risk, but considering that this is technically part of the Hero job, then the Pros probably expected that he knew what he was getting into, since he did tell them he was training to be a Hero. While it was still dumb to do, like the female said, the ends justified the means.

"That being said." The Pro with his chest patched up spoke again. "Try not to make a habit of running into danger, kid."

"At least until you get a license." Added the Pro with his face stitched. "Not every Pro is as understanding."

"And they definitely wouldn't like getting a pay cut due to incompetence." The Female Pro also added.

"I'll do my best." Sora replied to them. "Hope you all get well soon." After saying that, he left the four of them to rest and with that out of the way he went back to his and Izuku's room to get out of the hospital garb and into the school uniform.

**[Silence]**

Back at the bar, the League didn't move from their places, and kept to themselves while Giran and the one eyed man were talking business. The Figure at first was listening in to what they were saying as a method of learning more about this world's darker side, but then started tuning out of it when the two were talking about past clients that they worked with and watched fail at their attempt to defy Hero Society.

The Figure was almost completely uninterested until the one eyed man said something interesting. "Ya know, lately it's been hard finding people to do business with." He stated. "My buddies all complain about not being able to sell stuff. It's a real pain." He took a sip of his Hoppy.

"That's cause it's a serious crime to develop or sell support items or costumes if you don't have a license." Giran emphasized while cleaning a gun shaped lighter. "On top of that, there've been rumors that legit support companies have actually been selling extra gear on the Black Market to people who aren't certified Heroes."

"Aghhh." The one eyed man sighed. "Man, I miss the days before All Might. And I was still small time back then. Remember when Villains were wild and impulsive? Everyone thought they could take over the world. Was a real good time." He slammed his drink on the coaster as he continued to complain and Giran lit a cigarette with his gun shaped lighter. "But when All Might showed up, everything changed and got so damn boring. Can't have any fun while that 'Pillar of Justice' is around. Maybe it's time for me to finally call it quits."

The broker spoke up. "Don't be rash. Listen. Just between you and me, I know of a way to make some real cash." The Figure then understood why Giran brought this man here. He hadn't told him who they were just yet, and was going to advertise the League to him and secure a joint investment into the group. They listened to the broker as he continued to speak. "Keep this on the down low. I'm only telling you because I know your guys have quality goods to sell." Giran pulled out his phone and showed what was on the screen to the one eyed man. "Have you seen this yet?"

"Huh? What's that?" He asked as the Figure very slightly turned their head to see what was on the screen. It was a movie player app that had a video called 'KILL THE HERO -STAIN' as the title.

"It's a video of the Hero Killer. He's hot right now." Giran answered before he started the video.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST The Murderer's Eye]**

The beginning of the video showed the title as well as a picture of Stain before blood covered the screen and a person spoke in the video acting as a Narrator. "The Hero Killer Stain. Real name, Chizome Akaguro." The video began flashing through pictures of Stain during his arrest as text crawled on the screen. "As a child, he was greatly inspired by All Might's debut. He enrolled in a private Hero high school, but was dismayed by what he viewed as the educational system's skewed understanding of what it meant to be a hero." An edited video of a black silhouette silently preaching around multiple while silhouettes played as the narrator continued. "Throughout his teenage years, Chizome advocated for a return to the early days of Heroes, but quickly realized that words had no power." An image of Stain's back was shown in a red background, slowly becoming more and more armed as the Narrator continued. "For the next ten years, he trained in killing techniques in order to fulfill his self appointed duty. During this time, his parents passed away in what police eventually ruled as a tragic accident." A city in the middle of the night was shown as the Narrator continued. "His focus was on a return to the old days. He believed Heroes should not seek compensation, that one should epitomize the idea of self sacrifice." A video of Stain crouching on the corner of a building in the night was shown as the narrator continued. "He believed that present day Pros were frauds. Through his violent purges, he hoped society would eventually side with him."

Then the video showed something unexpected and all too familiar to the Figure. "These streets... must run with the blood of hypocrites." Stain's voice was heard as someone somehow recorded that specific moment. "HERO! I WILL RECLAIM THAT WORD!" The one eyed man looked at the screen in both awe and fear as the Hero Killer slowly walked towards his prey, petrifying more and more of them with each step. "COME ON! JUST TRY AND STOP ME YOU FAKES!" Whoever operated the camera was able to zoom in closer to Stains face as he continued speaking. "There is only one man I'll let kill me. He is a true Hero..." The camera was at just the right angle to show the Hero Killer's slightly glowing red eye and intimidating aura as he said "All Might is WORTHY!"

The video stopped and the one eyed man was snapped back into reality. "This keeps getting uploaded and immediately taken down online, but they can't stop it." Giran stated. "It's not hard to see. This guy is really stirring something in people. From Villains with countless convictions, to felons on the run. All the major players, including me, are watching. It's infectious. Do you feel it?" The Figure smiled under their hood as Giran continued to speak. "I don't think the Heroes realize what's awakening. The evil that was once quiet and scattered, now has a rallying cry that's calling out to it. Individual criminals are seeking out the organization that the Hero Killer Stain was connected to. They're all headed to the League of Villains."

**[Silence]**

The one eyed man then understood. "And since they'll all head there, this League will probably need people like us, who can supply them."

"Those violent individuals will also need our help getting here." Giran added.

"Wait. Here?" The one eyed man repeated.

"Of course." Giran replied. "I mean, this is the League's lounge afterall."

After hearing that, the one eyed man looked at the people in the room. Tomura, Kurogiri, and The Figure were all looking at him, and then Kurogiri spoke. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Giran got his attention again by saying "Since they were nice enough to let us stay and chat in their house, how about we start talking business with them."

After recovering from the sudden revelation, the one eyed man then walked over towards Shigaraki and asked. "How much do you pay?"

"That depends on you." Tomura said. "What do you have to offer?"

**[Play KH3 OST Strange Whispers -cutscene-]**

Somewhere in a dark alleyway, blood was splattered on the wall and dripping down to a corpse. The neck was stabbed and teeth marks were around the neck wound. Around the corner, a girl in a school uniform had some blood on her smiling lips and her knife had saliva on it.

Somewhere else, a young boy in a middle school uniform was wearing a gasmask and was surrounded by purple gas generated by him in the middle of a dimly lit room.

Elsewhere, in an abandoned building a lizard looking man was walking through an empty hallway with multiple weapons strapped to him and a costume design that looked almost exactly like Stain's.

In another area, A black haired man with gnarled purple skin patches and a ripped collared jacket was walking into a dark alleyway, while the ashes of a burnt photo flew towards the light behind him.

Over at an open, but empty theatrical store, a tall man in a trenchcoat was walking out of the store with multiple masks, a suit, a top hat, and a few cyan marbles in his possession.

Inside a very poorly managed hotel room, a man with a paper bag on his head was getting himself dressed while debating on whether to stay or leave this place.

Somewhere in a park, a woman who looked very much like a man was sitting on a bench, holding onto a large object covered by a cloth. She seemed to be waiting for someone.

Inside a max security prison, a blindfolded man in a straightjacket and a metal muzzle was sitting down and leaning on the wall in a sealed off cell in solitary confinement.

Elsewhere, in a small building, blood was splattered all over the walls and multiple deformed and crushed human bodies littered the area. A large man with his left eye missing was in the middle of the area, his arms covered in muscle fibers. The man was laughing at all the death around him.

**[Silence]**

Back at the Hospital, Sora was now wearing his school uniform and walking out the front door with Bubble Girl and Centipeder. The Keyblade wielder looked back at the hospital and towards a window on the upper levels, seeing Izuku watch him leave. Both boys waved at each other before Sora and the two Pros set off towards the train station.

Once the three of them got to the station, they boarded the bullet train and let it act as their transport for the next hour and a half. They exited at Hakone-Yumoto Station and then took a cab back to the Nighteye agency. The sun was starting to set and once they returned to Sir's agency, they were greeted by Mirio Togata.

The third year went up to Sora and said. "I saw the news. You ok? Nothing too crazy happened to you?"

Sora showed his right hand. "Just a minor injury. Nothing a few painkillers won't fix." He answered.

"Well that's good." Mirio replied. "But before we do anything else, Sir wanted to see you three once you came back. He's in his office right now."

"We'll go see him right now." Centipeder said as he walked towards the stairs.

"Hopefully he doesn't punish us too hard." Bubble Girl slightly dreaded as she followed Centipeder.

"We'll talk after, okay?" Sora offered as he followed the Sidekicks.

"Absolutely." Togata said as he went back to what he was doing before, leaving the three to go see the Pro.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Threat incoming]**

The two Sidekicks and Sora were now in Nighteye's office, standing in attention in front of the man as he spoke to them. "Bubble Girl reported to me what happened at Hosu. What had actually happened at Hosu. Not the story on the News." Sora was silent as Sir continued. "She told me how you fought against the Villains on the train cart, jumped out of the cart and into the city, ran into the middle of the fight with the Pros and Villains, then fought Stain, alone." Sora still remained silent. "Tell me this. What possessed you to rush into such a suicidal situation, and alone no less?"

Sora looked directly at Sir. "Because I saw people getting hurt." He answered. "Innocent people, who were just minding their own business. Good hearted people, fighting to protect those who weren't able to protect themselves. My friends, who were also thrown into the danger too. As a Hero in training, I was taught to always save and help people. Running away because it's the law doesn't mean anything to me when I know I have the power to help those people."

Nighteye just stared down Sora with that same glare from when they first met, but the boy was unflinching. There was no stutter in his words when he said all that, and the way he said it showed that he firmly believed that what he did was right.

**[Silence]**

The Pro gestured for his two sidekicks to leave, and although the two were hesitant, they did leave and close the door. After a few more seconds of glaring at each other, Sir leaned back and said "Good answer."

"...Huh?" Was Sora's reply as he was now confused.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Resting Symbol Of Peace]**

"I figured that that would be your reason as to why you would do something as mad as that, but I wanted to confirm it for myself and have you tell me in person." Nighteye explained. "Compared to me, my sidekicks are much easier to talk to directly. I know the way I present myself is intimidating to say the least, but that also means that it would be nearly impossible for anyone to lie to me." Sora started to understand what Sir meant as he continued to speak. "When you spoke to me just now, you didn't stutter, you didn't break down mid sentence, and you didn't back down when you were finished. You genuinely believed that what you did was morally correct." He paused for a second before deciding to continue. "You remind me of All Might in more ways than one. You both only wish to do what is best for others, you both present yourselves in a positive manner, and you're both equally mad when it comes to the lengths you go to achieve your goals."

Sora smiled at that. "I'm glad that I remind you of him. As his sidekick, you'd know almost everything that makes All Might who he is."

"The title 'Positive Hero' is a fitting title for you, Light Heart." Sir said as a small smile came on his face.

Sora, who at this point had never seen Nighteye smile, was surprised to see that, but more importantly, he felt proud for a few reasons. First off, he was recognized as a Hero similar to All Might, by Sir Nighteye himself. Secondly, he truly earned the right to the title 'The Positive Hero'. And Lastly, he made Sir smile, which technically means he passed that fourth assessment.

"Thank you Sir." The Keyblade wielder said. "Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

**[Silence]**

"Unfortunately yes." Sir stated. "However this does not pertain to what happened at Hosu, nor does it involve the internship. It's more of a personal question to rest my conscience." Sora was slightly confused but didn't object. Then the Pro asked. "What were you doing before you came to Japan?"

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Analysis]**

Sora was silent and already felt a very immense pressure, and Nighteye noticed. "What exactly do you mean by that." The boy asked.

"During the time you were in the hospital, I decided to look up your personal record, only to find out that it didn't exist four and a half months prior." Sir stated. "No medical records before you went to U.A., your quirk wasn't registered until the same time your record was made, no information regarding your place of birth, family, original home. You're a blank sheet, similar to Hawks, but unlike him, you're completely untraceable." Sora was now even more nervous, and Sir saw that. "I'd like to believe that we're beyond acquaintances and if it's something secretive, I'll let you know that I can keep a secret, especially if it is important."

Sora was contemplating whether or not to tell him during his explanation, but once he heard that last part, that nearly sealed the deal, as it hinted that Nighteye was keeping All Might's secret, but he had to be sure. "The kind of secret, that if it ever got out, then the world would be in chaos?" He asked, eluding that his secret is just as important.

Sir gave him a serious look as he answered. "Yes."

"Then I'll start with this." Sora pulls out his gummiphone, pulls up the Memory files and hands the phone to Sir. "It's gonna sound crazy, but I'm from another world."

**[Silence]**

One long explanation later, and Sir was sitting still on his desk with his fingers pressed on the sides of his head, soaking in everything that was presented to him. The facts were there, the evidence was there and it completely explained why Sora didn't exist on their records over four months ago. He wasn't born here, and he's only recently shown up. It also explains why he's enrolling to be a Hero and why he's so skilled. He's saved the universe three times now, but he's weakened and stranded. And since there's Heartless running around this world, he has to deal with them as they are a part of his job.

After a moment of silence, Nighteye said. "You weren't kidding when you said it would sound crazy."

"It's a lot to take in." Sora admitted. "But you can see why this is something that needs to be kept secret."

"Yes. I can." Sir agreed. "That's all we needed to talk about. Get some rest. It's already past dark and you still have some medical and deductive lessons planned for tomorrow."

Sora was slightly taken aback. "You're able to just go on like it's a normal day?" He questioned.

"I've kept All Might's secret ever since he got that stomach injury, and that secret is similar in its weight." The Pro stated, making Sora remember and understand. "So now, you're dismissed."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST U.A. Corridors]**

Once Sora left Sir's office, he heard his gummiphone ring and saw that Asui was calling him. He answered the phone. "Hey Tsu. What's up?" He slightly jerked back from his friend talking so fast. "Whoa whoa whoa, slow down. What's got you so excited?" He got an answer. "Wait. You helped stop a drug trade?" This phone call was gonna take the rest of his time while he gets ready for bed.

**And thus ends this chapter. Many things have ****occurred****. Sir knows Sora's identity and will keep it secret. The League has a second investor and a few bad people are on the move. The Pros that Sora saved have no ill will towards the boy. The Keyblade wielder knows what everyone else has been up to. And lastly, Nezu and Moogle's project is almost at the testing phase. The next chapter will officially start the next ark, which is the 20th episode of the second ****season,****the first School Briefs book, a special segment dedicated to Sora's new Keyblade, and the Zombie OVA. I know it ****kind of****sounds like it's gonna be filler, but trust me when I say that these chapters are gonna have some really good bonding moments with Sora and his classmates. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter and until I decide to upload again. ;)**


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**[Play KH DDD OST The Dream]**

The last two days of the internships were about as eventful as the first two. Sora went back to the regularly scheduled 90 minutes of medical training with Bubble Girl and Lemillion, a half hour break after that, then another 90 minutes of training Sora's deductive skills with Centipeder. Wash rinse repeat twice in a row and then Sora's done training and does whatever until he needs to sleep.

The only difference this time was that he had painkillers to take and a bandaged hand for the first day, which limited what he could practice on the first day. The second day, he was able to remove the bandages and when he looked at his hand, the only thing on it was a small scar from the surgery. Unless you looked hard enough, or had seen his hand all the time, you wouldn't be able to see it.

During the times he was on break or finished training, he still did his normal routine of sending a message to his offworld friends, texting the other students to keep up with what they were doing, occasionally talking with Mirio or one of the Sidekicks, and reviewing what he learned for the day.

It was late in the afternoon on the final day of the internship, and it was time for Sora to leave. Nighteye, Bubble Girl, and Centipeder came to see him off. The reason why Togata wasn't seeing him off was because he was leaving at the same time as his underclassman, so when both of them were ready to go, Sora said his farewells and walked with the Third year to the station. Once the boys got to the station, before they split off to catch their respective trains, the two had one last chat.

"Gotta admit. Your internship was pretty eventful, huh?" Mirio commented.

"You got that right." Sora agreed. "I learned how to patch people up and I got to use those skills. I learned deduc...deduse...de...uh..."

"Deductive skills?" Togata said.

"Yeah, that." Sora replied. "Man, I can never seem to remember that word. But yeah, I learnt that and kind of used it, back when I figured that Stain would still be in Hosu, and low and behold, he's found and captured in Hosu."

Mirio chuckled at that, remembering that conversation he had with Sora. "That definitely means it'll be useful for you down the line. Oh! Don't forget that you managed to make Sir smile."

"Oh trust me. I ain't forgetting that." Sora stated. "I only wish I had taken a picture to show my friends that I did."

The two boys shared a laugh before they heard the intercom mention their trains coming in, but before Sora left he heard Togata speak up. "Hey. Once you get your provisional license, how about you come back to Sir's for the Work Study."

"You think he'd let me come back?" Sora wondered aloud.

"Absolutely." Mirio confirmed. "Anyone that can make him smile is welcome to work with him whenever."

"Well then, I'll be back there once I get that license." Sora promised. "I'll see you there too, right, Lemillion?"

"Count on it, Light Heart." Togata answered as he walked off.

With that conversation over, Sora went on the train he needed to get on and rode back to Mustafu. He and Izuku met up outside their home and entered together. Aside from Inko showing worry about what happened at Hosu and their 'accidents', there wasn't much drama back home.

The three of them had dinner, talked about what they did the entire week, cleaned themselves up, prepared for bed and really, the only thing that was different was that Sora remembered that he was sleeping on a couch again, so he had to get reused to that.

**[Silence]**

Once it was morning, the two boys did their normal daily routine to get ready for school and then walked together to U.A. It had been an entire week since they had seen most of the class and while Sora already knew what most of them were up to, both boys were still curious about what their friends did and learned while they were there. Once they got to their classroom and took their seats, they simply waited for the rest of the classmates to show up and socialize.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST I'll become a hero]**

The conversations inside the classroom when everybody showed up, were pretty eventful to say the least. First off, Ejiro and Hanta were laughing their guts off, while Sora admittedly struggled not to do the same when he saw Katsuki's hair. Namely the fact that it was neatly combed to the style of Best Jeanist, the Pro that he interned with. I guess that's what happened at that agency.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Holy crap! What the heck Bakugo!" Both Kirishima and Sero said, still laughing at him.

"Stop laughing." Katsuki silently demanded, clearly embarrassed. "My hair's gotten used to this and I can't get it back the right way. Did you not hear me? I'll kill you both."

"I'd like to see you try pretty boy!" Hanta taunted while Ejiro just continued to laugh uncontrollably.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Bakugo roared out, somehow also causing his hair to naturally puff itself back to normal.

"There it goes!" Both boys said while still laughing.

Meanwhile, Mina and Kyoka were talking about something else. "Awesome!" Ashido gushed. "You got to face actual Villains? I'm super jealous!"

"Well I didn't fight." Jiro explained. "All I did was help people evacuate and provide logistical support."

Sora decided to join in on this conversation. "That's still worth plenty of praise, Kyoka." He pointed out. "You helped people who needed you in any way you could, and like Mina said, that's awesome."

"Yeah, and that sounded like so much fun." Ashido added, which combined with Sora's earlier praise made Jiro get a bit flustered.

"I spent basically the whole time training and cleaning the ship deck." Tsuyu stated.

"Wait, what about that time you called me and said you helped capture some drug smugglers?" Sora replied.

"Oh yeah." Asui remembered. "I guess that was a highlight."

Both Mina and Kyoka looked at Tsu and said "Ok. That's cool."

"Right?" Sora agreed. "That's really cool."

"Ok. Ok." Asui said as she was now the one starting to get flustered. "How bout you Sora?"

"Me?" The Keyblade wielder replied. "Well I learned a lot of medical stuff. You know, EMT, wound treatment, basic stuff like that. I also learned some...uh...decuc...de…ah now I remember the word. Deductive skills. Finally, I got it right."

"Deductive skills?" Ashido repeated.

"So if you basically wanted to be a detective, then you got some of the skills required for that?" Kyoka questioned.

"Yep." Sora confirmed. "And I can also patch people up if they're injured."

"Wow. So you learned some pretty important rescue related stuff, huh?" Tsuyu noted. "What about you Ochako? How was your week?"

The four of them looked at Uraraka and noticed that she was a bit more...combative. "I'd say that it was very enlightening." She stated as she got into proper fighting form and practiced a few punching forms.

"I think she found her fighting spirit." Tsu figured.

"Yeah, that Battle Hero must have been something else" Kyoka agreed.

"That reminds me. I did ask her to teach me some of what she learned when she got back." Sora remembered. "But, seeing as she's...practicing, I'll ask her later." The boy then walked away from the girls and walked towards Isuku, Shoto and Tenya, but as he did he heard Denki and Minoru talking.

"After one week, she's like a totally different person." Kaminari noted.

"Different?" Mineta replied. "Don't be fooled Kaminari." He then trembled as he explained to Denki "All women are demons at heart. They just hide their true personalities behind pretty faces."

"What the heck did Mount Lady do to you?" Kaminari wondered. "Everyone at my internship loved me, it was actually kind of great. Now if you want to talk about the ones who really changed, it was those four."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Professor Aizawa Theme]**

Sora knew that Denki was talking about him, Midoriya, Todoroki, and Iida, as the entire class ended up looking at the four of them now. "Oh yeah! The Hero Killer!" Hanta commented.

"Glad you guys made it back alive. Seriously." Ejiro said.

Momo then spoke up as well. "I worried about you too."

"You were lucky Endeavor showed up and saved you guys." Rikido stated.

"So cool." Toru gushed. "Just what I'd expect from the Number 2 Hero."

Shoto looked down and then said "Yeah, that's right. He saved us."

Sora knew the truth, but just like his friend, he played along with the lie. "Yeah, otherwise I might have gotten worse than just a hole through my hand at Hosu."

Ochako snapped out of her fighting spirit and said "Wait, you had a hole through your hand?!"

"How did that happen?" Kirishima asked.

"And where is the hole?" Minoru wondered, before Jiro used one of her earphone jacks on him.

"Don't ask him about something like that you asshole!" She reprimanded.

"Hey, it's fine Kyoka." Sora reassured her. He then held out his right hand and pointed at the small scar with his other hand. "I got surgery to close it up. As for how it happened, I was a little too close to the chaos that happened in Hosu."

"Well, at least you're okay." Mezo spoke up, which made Sora's smile a bit wider.

"Did you guys hear the news about the Hero Killer?" Mashirao commented. "Everyone's been saying that he's somehow connected to the League of Villains. Can you imagine how frightening that would have been if that creep had been there if they attacked the U.S.J.?"

"He's scary yeah." Kaminari noted. "But did you see him in that weird video? It's all over the internet."

"I didn't even know there was a video of him." Ojiro replied.

"It keeps getting taken down about as fast as it pops up." Sora explained. "A real blink and you miss it kind of thing."

"Yeah." Denki confirmed. "Stain's a pretty evil Villain, but like super tenacious. He's almost kind of cool. Don't you guys think?"

**[Silence]**

Sora completely dropped his smile at the notion of that statement, considering that he went through a life or death experience with Stain. Tenya looked shocked at those words. Izuku looked at the electric boy like he was insane and Midoriya even replied "Kaminari!"

Denki then remembered that those three and Shoto had a life or death experience because of the Hero Killer and most likely also remembered that the class rep's brother was one of the previous victims of Stain. He then said "Oh! Dude." before he covered his mouth.

"No. It's okay. You're fine." Iida replied, which surprised everyone. He then looked at his left arm. "It is true that he's quite a tenacious Villain. I understand why people might think he was cool. But instead of helping the world, his beliefs led him to cold blooded murder. No matter his motives, killing cannot be condoned." Everyone was also surprised with how calm he was while speaking as well. "To keep anyone else from suffering like me, well...I promise, I will strive to be the perfect Hero!" Here we go. Now he's really back to normal.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST U.A. Session]**

"Yeah. Let's do it!" Izuku agreed.

"Absolutely!" Sora cheered as he smiled once more.

"It's time for class to begin!" Tenya announced. "Everyone please take your seats!"

As Iida was acting the way he used to, some of the students noted that and while the few who usually preferred the quiet were annoyed, it was still a good thing that this traumatic event didn't affect Tenya in a negative way.

**[Silence]**

Homeroom and all the other standard courses went on normally, but when it was time for Foundational Hero Studies, something special was planned for today, as the students met up with All Might at Ground Gamma.

"I AM HERE!" All Might announced. "Hope you're ready to return to our lessons! Today, it's Hero basic training. Feels like I haven't seen you in a while. Welcome back! Now then, listen carefully for what's in store. We're going to be conducting a little race. Take everything you've learned from these internships and apply it to this rescue training."

Iida raised his hand. "If it's rescue training, then shouldn't we be at the U.S.J. instead?" he asked.

"Ah. That facility specializes in disasters." All Might answered. "As I said earlier, this is a race, so, prepare! You're about to step into Ground Gamma!"

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Runaway Battle]**

"Inside is an area full of factories that form an intricate labyrinth, so good luck finding your way around." All Might explains. "You'll be competing in three groups of five, and one group of six. Each person starts from a different location on the outskirts of the model city. I'll send a distress signal, and you do what you must to rescue me. Whoever finds me first wins! But try to keep the property damage to a bare minimum please." He mainly looked at Katsuki when he said that last request.

"Why are you pointing at me?" Bakugo asked, knowing the implications.

**[Silence]**

"Alright! First group, get to your places!" All Might instructed five of the students while the rest of the class went to a designated screening area in the zone.

The first group competing was revealed to be Izuku, Tenya, Mashirao, Hanta, and Mina.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Threat Incoming]**

"Iida hasn't completely recovered yet, right?" Denki pointed out. "He should sit this out."

"Yeah, and everyone in this group has really good mobility." Ejiro added.

"Huh. I'd say Midoriya is at a heavy disadvantage against those four." Momo analyzed.

"That's what I think." Kyoka agreed. "Moving around quickly isn't really one of his strong suits, that's for sure."

"And whenever he uses his powers he always gets badly injured." Yaoyorozu added.

Sora smirked, as he knew better, while Kirishima asked Kaminari "Who's your pick? I'm betting on Sero."

"Ah yeah? Hmm." Denki replied. "I got odds on Ojiro."

"I choose Ashido, cause she's got a super athletic body." Minoru reasoned. Sora did not want to ask how that perv can tell what an athletic female body looks like, because it was easy to guess how.

"I know Deku will be last." Katsuki said.

"Even if he's still recovering, I think Iida's got this one." Ochako commented as Asui nodded.

"I'll root for either Tenya or Izuku, cause I saw a bit of what they learned and it's very good." Sora stated, which had some eyes trail on him for a second.

**[Silence]**

"Is everyone ready? BEGIN!" All Might announced as he sent the distress signal.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Go Seize it]**

Hanta used his tape to lunge himself upwards and swing like he was in a jungle full of vines. Mina used her Acid on her feet as a method to speedily slide over some pipes to cross some open spaces. Mashirao used his tail to propel himself forward and correct his course whenever he was airborne. Iida used his engine legs and perfect running form to speed himself along.

"Look at him go." Ejiro commented. "In a maze like this it makes sense to be above everything else."

"So that means Sero's at an advantage, because he can take to the sky." Shoji stated.

But then everyone except Sora and Shoto were beyond surprised when they saw Midoriya blitz past him, using his Quirk throughout his entire body without injuring himself. Not only that, but he was expertly propelling himself through fast paced platforming and an aerodynamic technique very similar to a certain explosive classmate.

"Whoa. Midoriya?" Both Denki and Minoru said.

"Since when can he do that?" The electric boy questioned.

Sora, Shoto and Katsuki all saw how Izuku was mimicking 'King Explosion Murder's' technique and all had different reactions. Sora was proud, Todoroki was surprised, and Bakugo was of course pissed off.

"The way he's propelling himself through the air..." The Ice user pointed out.

"Amazing. Those jumps..." Uraraka now noticed it too. "He looks just like..."

Everyone, even the other contestants were watching Midoriya get closer and closer towards All Might, seemingly without any issue at all. Many were shocked, others were impressed, one person was pissed, and two were proud. Izuku was doing amazing...and then he lost his footing and fell to the ground, allowing Hanta to overtake him and win the race.

**[Silence]**

"And it's over!" All Might announced as he held a sash that said 'thanks for saving me' on it. "Thanks Hero, and congratulations!"

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Closing Ceremony]**

Sero put the sash on and celebrated his victory while everyone else who made it after him were in their own thoughts. Except for Tenya, who was wondering if Midoriya was okay. Izuku was fine, but most likely analyzing his own performance and seeing what he needs to improve.

All Might mentioned how they improved and how they should keep training before telling group one to leave the field and group two to get into positions, but not before approaching Izuku and silently requesting something from him.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST U.A. Reporting For Duty]**

Group two was Tsuyu, Rikido, Mezo, Denki, and Momo. Once they were in place, the distress call was sent and the five went off. Sato and Kaminari were dead out of luck with their lack of mobility and speed. Yaoyorozu fared a bit better with her using her creation quirk to make roller skates to go faster and rope to scale any buildings in her way, but Shoji and Asui easily outclassed the others. It was admittedly close, but Tsu managed to take the victory, thanks to her quirk being perfect for the terrain.

Group Three came in shortly after, and the five competing were Katsuki, Minoru, Koji, Toru, and Yuga. Once the distress signal was sent, it was pretty clear cut. Hagakure and Koda couldn't even compete against the competition, and while Aoyama's naval lazer could propel him forward, it could only do so much. Mineta was perfect for vertical scaling and could also boost himself with his pop off quirk to gain speed, but nothing could compare to Bakugo's almost perfect aerodynamic form that Izuku mimicked earlier. Unlike Deku however, the explosive student didn't mess up his footing and easily claimed victory.

Now came the final group. By process of elimination, the last group to race today is Ochako, Ejiro, Kyoka, Fumikage, Shoto, and Sora. The six students were all getting into positions while the rest of the students decided to place their bets...for second place, because everyone just knew that Sora was gonna win. A few bets were set on Todoroki, a few more were on Uraraka, but Tokoyami had the most bets. Kirishima and Jiro are both really good in certain situations, but something like this was just not their game compared to the competition. Thankfully, nobody was rude enough to bet on who comes in last.

**[Silence]**

Sora waited at his designated starting point and looked at his right hand, contemplating something. Should he summon Two Become One, or wait until later? If he uses it now, he'll probably get questions and considering how badly he screwed up last time he opened his mouth about the sword, he didn't want a repeat of that, but on the other hand, Izuku didn't get asked too many questions about his new moves, and the reason that he used, being that figured it out during a sparring match could also be applied to Sora as well, making a good excuse as to how he got it.

**[Play KH DDD OST Keyblade Cycle]**

"And BEGIN!" All Might announced as the distress signal went out.

Ochako used her quirk on herself to do some platforming, Ejiro used his to climb up walls and land on the ground safely if he needed to drop from a high place, Kyoka just ran like a normal person, since that's all she could do, Fumikage used Dark Shadow to get over the buildings, and Shoto used his ice to help him platform and slightly boost his speed while also using his fire to keep warm, as he raced towards the objective.

Sora stood in place and briefly contemplated a bit more, before deciding to summon Two Become One and just go. He focused himself and began to use flowmotion to easily zoom around, over, and through any obstacles in his way. He took the long way though, and while some students were wondering why, Sora had a valid reason. He never used flowmotion with this blade and he had to get himself acquainted with it.

Compared to many of his other blades, Two Become One was much lighter in weight, which made Sora's speed increase very apparent. He had to get used to that, as well as finding the right angles on the blade to latch himself onto objects to correct his course within an instant, without accidentally stopping himself, since this Keyblade is more sword-like than the ones he's used flowmotion with so far. While figuring those out, he was still making excellent progress, but it was pretty close.

Once the Keyblade Wielder got himself accustomed to the increased speed, the slightly different angles required to latch his blade onto objects to correct himself, and the grip of the blade, he swiftly and easily took the victory. Tokoyami came second, Todoroki third, Uraraka fourth, Kirishima fifth, and Jiro sixth.

**[Play KH DDD OST Ready to Rush]**

"While Young Sora was the one who came first place, compared to what you all showed at the Sports Festival, I can see improvements, big and small!" All Might stated. "Young Kirishima used his quirk more creatively for traversal!" Ejiro was proud. "Young Tokoyami, while still very dependent on his quirk, was just as creative with it while against its very weakness!" Fumikage nodded. "Young Uraraka was able to not get motion sick as quickly as she used to, and just look at that fiery glare!" Ochako, who had finished vomiting a minute ago, had that fighting spirit face on her. "Young Todoroki's ice is just as amazing as it was before, but now he isn't freezing himself in the process anymore!" Shoto looked indifferent. "And while Young Jiro didn't use her Quirk, her cardio has improved very much!" Kyoka was surprised that All Might noticed something like that. That's the number one Hero for you. "You all did amazing! Now keep on improving so you'll be ready for the upcoming final exams!"

"Yes sir!" All six of them replied in unison before they started to leave. But Sora was stopped by All Might before he could go.

**[Play KH3 OST Scala ad Caelum]**

"I see you've gotten more of your power back." He said. "That's perfect."

"Yeah, it is." Sora agreed. "Is that all?"

"Meet me after school is over. It's about time I told you the full truth about One For All." All Might requested.

"Huh?" Sora replied. "Wait, you want me to know even more about that?"

"Aside from you being able to safely keep it secret, I feel like thanks to certain events and patterns, this might involve you and your connections as well." All Might explained.

"And Izuku?" Sora asked.

"Young Midoriya will be there as well, since this might involve both of you." All Might answered. "He already knows to meet me after school is out, and you both deserve to know the full truth."

Sora was unsure for a second but decided to agree to this arrangement. "I'll meet you where, exactly?"

"The teacher's lounge." All Might instructed.

"Got it." Sora said before he left and caught up with the rest of his class. Whatever is causing All Might to involve him with the secret to One For All and somehow be related to Sora and his 'connections' must be serious. Hopefully he and Izuku can handle whatever it is.

**[Silence]**

The guys were in the men's changing room all getting out of their Hero costumes and into the school uniform. Midoriya and Sora both exchanged a glance at each other, signaling that they both knew what they were gonna be doing after school while the other students were chatting.

"That was some tough training today, huh?" Rikido commented.

"It's the first class in a while that had me glistening." Yuga started.

"Man, I really gotta work on my mobility." Ejiro said.

"You could also compensate by improving other skills." Fumikage added.

"Still wish I could use my quirk for speed." Denki complained. "I'm jealous of guys like you and Sero."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Among Kosei]**

When Izuku was about halfway dressed, Minoru quietly said "Hey, Midoriya, you won't believe what I just found. The jackpot. Someone shawshanked a hole in this wall. A previous generation has given us a gift." The boys who were close enough to hear what he said were surprised while the perv continued to talk. "You know what's next door, right? This looks into the girl's locker room."

"Don't even think about it!" Tenya ordered, knowing what Meneta was planning. "Peeping on them like that would be criminal!"

"Then you'll have to throw me in solitary confinement, cause you can't stop m..." Minoru felt a fist slam onto the top of his head before he could finish that sentence and he soon placed his hands on the spot where he was hit while involuntarily backing up from the peep hole, only taking the poster that covered it with him. "Ah...aaaaah...what the heck was that for?"

Now, a fully dressed Sora was leaning on the wall and he had his back pressed on the spot where the hole was. "I think you already know, creep." The Keyblade wielder sternly said to the pervert.

"When did you decide to just immediately start off with violence, Sora?" Minoru questioned.

"When I realized that words don't work with you." Sora answered. "Now get dressed and get out."

"Ha. You can't stay there forever, and unlike you, that hole isn't going anywhere." Mineta stated.

Sora summoned the Kingdom Key and beamed the locker right next to Minoru, which caused it to open. "I can easily stuff you in a locker and leave you there for a custodian, and you and I both know that your sticky hair won't stop or slow me down. But I am giving you a chance. We can play the waiting game and I'll stuff you in one of these lockers if you tempt me, or you can get dressed, walk out with me, and behave like a normal person."

"Don't pretend to be all righteous. You just want to hog that glory hole for yourself, and act all high and mighty in front of the girls so they don't suspect you." Minoru accused.

Sora beamed a second locker and opened it. This one seemed to have very sweaty clothes. "That's strike two. You either change now, or you're gonna be real cramped up. Your choice." The Keyblade wielder offered. Mineta got the message after that and hurriedly continued changing into the school uniform. "Good choice."

Sora stayed leaning on the wall the entire time until he felt something poke his back. He briefly took his back off the hole and saw one of Kyoka's earphone jack's slightly sticking through the hole. It wiggled for a slight moment before the Keyblade wielder figured out what she wanted. He lightly placed two fingers on the jack and wiggled it as a method of a hand shake before quietly saying "Cover up your end of it please." Any other boy who had a similar idea to Minoru decided not to risk the idea, namely because they saw that Jiro could poke their eyes out if she wanted to.

**[Silence]**

After everyone, including Mineta, left the locker room, Sora received a verbal thanks from the girls and then the day continued on as per usual. Afternoon classes were just as regular as the morning classes and once those were all finished, school was out. While everyone else in class 1-A left to do their own stuff, Izuku and Sora had somewhere to be together.

Outside the teacher's lounge, Midoriya knocked on the door and said "It's us, All Might."

Sora opened the door and when both boys stepped inside, they saw Toshinori sitting on the couch with a very serious look on his face. "Come have a seat." He said as the boys entered the room and closed the door. The two boys saw a pair of stools across from the table that Yagi was sitting near and they took a seat while he spoke again. "You both went through a lot recently. I'm sorry I wasn't around to help either of you out."

"Oh, no. You don't need to apologize for that." Izuku reassured him.

"Yeah, I know I'm not as strong as I used to be, but I can still take care of myself and help my friends." Sora added.

"But...more importantly..." Midoriya took over. "You mentioned One For All earlier."

Toshinori looked up. "I heard..." he said as he licked the tip of his index finger. "...that the Hero Killer swallowed your blood in the attack."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Forever No. 2]**

"Oh. Yeah." Izuku confirmed, which gave Sora a slight shiver. "His quirk made him able to paralyze someone after tasting their blood. Is that what this is about?"

"Do you remember how I gave my power to you?" Yagi questioned. "What I had said that day?"

**[Silence]**

"EAT THIS!" Midoriya replied with an All Might face and impersonated voice.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Forever No. 2] A.N. Again...**

"Wha...no, not that part!" Toshinori explained. "I said the key is in my DNA. That's why you had to swallow the hair."

**[Silence]**

Sora was a bit confused, as he wasn't present when Izuku did that, but the One For All user immediately understood and freaked out. "Oooohoh holy crap! Don't tell me the Hero Killer has One For All now!" After that freak out, The Keyblade wielder now understood what Yagi was talking about and also was about to freak out.

"No! He doesn't." Toshinori replied. "I just thought YOU might be worried about that, but...I see it didn't cross your mind."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Forever No. 2] A.N. I don't know why they keep stopping and restarting this track mid conversation, but whatever.**

"One For All can only be given to another person if you intend to pass it along." Yagi emphasized. "It's not something that can just be taken by force. Although it can be transferred by force."

**[Silence]**

"Kinda like this. Imagine a girl who likes you, shoving a box chocolates towards you and just telling you 'please you have to take it, I refuse to take no for an answer' or something like that." Toshinori said.

"What kind of example is that?!" Midoriya questioned while Sora was holding back a chuckle.

"The quirk you now have is unique, and...you should know its origin. Both of you should." Yagi states to the boys, making sure they pay attention before he continues. "One For All was derived from another odd quirk, a power that's very old."

"It used to be something different?" Izuku summarized.

"Like, how different are we talking?" Sora asked.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST The Power of Endeavor]**

"The name of that different quirk is...All For One." Toshinori answered. "It allowed it's user to take quirks from others, and the user could keep the quirks for himself or give them to someone else."

"What?" Both boys replied.

"You mean...he could steal powers?" Midoriya questioned.

"This was back when quirks were just starting to show up." Yagi started. "Before society had figured out how to deal with the newly powered among them. When quirks first appeared, suddenly it was impossible to say what it meant to be a normal person. Laws and human rights were hotly debated. Civilization's progress stalled. Society decayed."

"If superpowers had never appeared, then humans would be taking interstellar holidays on other worlds at this point." Izuku figured.

"No. The heartless would have attacked and destroyed the vessels you built to leave your world." Sora stated.

"Really?" Midoriya replied.

"Darkness is all around the lanes between worlds." Sora explained. "Unless you've got some serious firepower, speed, and durability, you'd easily get blown to pieces."

"Back to the previous subject." Toshinori spoke up. "During that chaotic period of change, there was one person who managed to rally many people together. He went by the name of his power, All For One. He stole quirks from others, and then...with his overwhelming abilities, he spread his influence across the country. He manipulated people to serve his purposes, and committed evil acts with little resistance. In the blink of an eye, he became the leader of Villains and ruled over Japan."

"This guy reminds me of Master Xehanort." Sora grimly remembered the old man and all he did.

"I've seen plenty of rumors about this online sure, but...isn't that all just made up?" Izuku asked. "It's not mentioned in our textbooks."

"Because it's the kind of shameful history people would rather ignore." Yagi pointed out. "Anyway, when a person gains true power, they enjoy showing it off to others."

"How does this all tie together though?" Midoriya wondered. "And what about One For All?"

"I have a very unsettling guess." The Keyblade wielder spoke up. "Did it come from this All For One guy?"

Toshinori nodded. "I said that All For One could give quirks to others, so he made people trust him or submit them to his will by altering their abilities. But apparently, there were many poor souls who couldn't bear the quirks they were given. They became like mindless living dolls, incapable of speaking."

"Just like the Nomus." Sora added, which Izuku also realized.

Yagi nodded and continued with the tale. "Meanwhile, some quirks evolved as they were passed on. Some even combined with other power sets. This evil man had a quirkless younger brother. He was small and sickly, but he had a strong sense of justice. They couldn't have been more different. It pained the brother to see All For One's deeds, so he kept resisting him, and then All For One transferred a quirk to his sibling. One that would allow him to stockpile power. We don't know if it was a gift he wanted to give his brother, or if he just wanted to force him to submit."

"Don't tell me." Midoriya put the pieces together.

"Yes." Toshinori replied. "Even though everyone thought he was quirkless, turns out the brother DID have a quirk, though even he didn't realize this to be the case. He had a useless power that only allowed him to pass on quirks." Yagi spread his arms and concluded his story. "And so, the stockpiling ability, merged with the younger brother's power, and that is how One For All came to be."

**[Silence]**

Sora and Izuku needed a few seconds to process all that information. A villain that had a quirk used to take away other quirks and force them on others, ended up making a quirk that was essentially its opposite.

"I've always found it ironic, that justice so often spawns from evil." Toshinori pointed out.

"Wait, hold on!" Midoriya spoke up. "I understand how One For All came about now, but this bad guy might be long dead by this point. So why are you bringing him up?"

"Yeah. And while I'm glad that you trust me with your secret, you also said that me and my 'connections' might be related to this." Sora added. "So where exactly does that fit in on this whole thing?"

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Surpassing You]**

"To answer Young Midoriya's question, one who steals quirks has no limits." Yagi stated. "Anything's possible. There are quirks that halt aging. He probably has something like that. The symbol of evil seemed pretty much immortal. With the state of the world at the time, and the huge difference in their combat abilities, the younger brother decided to entrust this quirk to future generations. Even though he couldn't defeat All For One, he hoped One For All would continue to grow in power, until it was strong enough to stop his older brother. Eventually it was my turn and I managed to defeat All For One. At least that's what I thought, but he survived, and is now back in action as the brain behind the league of Villains." Toshinori walked towards the window. "So now you know. The entire purpose of One For All is to defeat All For One. As it's holder, you may one day have to fight against this great evil yourself, because I failed. I know you didn't expect this but..."

"I'll do my best!" Izuku told his teacher as he stood up and faced him. "I'll do whatever you ask, no matter what it might take. As long as you're with me, I can do anything. I know you'll have my back!"

**[Silence]**

Yagi looked at his student, very much conflicted, but instead of replying to him, the Pro looked at Sora next.

**[Play KH DDD OST My Heart's Descent]**

"To answer your question next, Sora." Toshinori started. "During the events at Hosu city, both Nomus and Heartless were causing havoc in the area. While there was hardly any footage of the chaos, the little bits we had showed something rather troubling." Sora paid attention to the teacher as he noted that "Neither the Nomus nor Heartless had attacked each other. They didn't even seem interested in one another."

Sora's eyes slightly widened. "You're right." he confirmed. "And I saw most of the action. While I was there, the Heartless Didn't care about the Nomus, and the reverse is true too."

"Also, remember when you told me and the staff about how the Heartless were attracted to people with darkness in their hearts?" Yagi asked the boy.

"Yeah, and how they'll sometimes ally with people whose darknessess are very powerful?" The Keyblade wielder added, before putting two and two together. "You're thinking that..."

"Unfortunately yes." Toshinori confirmed. "There's a chance that the Heartless on this world have recently aligned themself with All For One. He most likely discovered them when the news reported their attack on U.S.J. Some time after that, he most likely made contact with them."

"And if he's as evil and as powerful as you said he was, then they would definitely ally themself with him for as long as they needed to." Sora stated. "Not only that, but since they can't be killed by anything other than a Keyblade..."

"It would be impossible for Me or Young Midoriya to defeat him ourselves." Yagi finished. "So I'm asking you, as a fellow hero, and as a friend, to help Young Midoriya overcome this great evil and secure the peace that the previous One For All users and myself worked to accomplish."

The Keyblade wielder understood now why he was just as crucial to this as Izuku. While One For All was basically destined to fight and defeat All For One, if this man really had the heartless backing him up, which was very likely, due to all the evidence present, then they would need the help of someone who could wield the Keyblade, and Sora was the only one who fit the description. It was a big pill to swallow, but to be honest, the boy saved the universe three times now. He was pretty confident that he could help keep one world from falling into darkness.

**[Play KH3 OST Sora Enters The Dark World -cutscene-]**

"I know it's a heavy burden to bear, but..." Toshinori continued.

"Heavy burden?" Sora repeated. "Pssh. even when weakened, I've saved over a dozen worlds from Heartless, Nobodies, Nightmares, Unversed, and sometimes a combination of at least two of those. Those guys are a cakewalk for me, even at this strength. As for this All For One guy, even if he's building up strength, so are we." He wrapped his arm around Midoriya's shoulders as he continued. "And with both of us getting stronger, he won't stand a chance. And his quirk won't work on me."

"How can you be sure of that?" Yagi questioned.

" Because my friends are my power, and that's something he can never steal from me." The boy confidently said. "That and the Keyblade actually chooses who will wield it, and this one chose me."

Both One For All users were not only surprised with Sora's easy acceptance and optimism, but they were actually inspired by it. They both smiled and wholeheartedly agreed with what their Keyblade wielding friend. If they work together, then they'll be unbeatable. After that was all said and done, the two boys left the teacher's lounge, determined to get stronger and save this world together.

**When you're asked to stay home alone to take care of some pets for a few days, you get bored fast. Thankfully for me, I cure my boredom by writing, so I wrote this chapter. Now Sora knows about A.F.O. and is willing to help the O.F.A. users deal with him and the Heartless. Another thing to take from this is the fact that they think the Heartless are ****aligned**** with A.F.O., and that further helps the Figure stay anonymous. Another thing to note is that Sora also gets more of the girl's respect, because unlike Tenya, he actually physically stops Minoru from being a creep in the locker room. One last thing to get from this chapter is that Sora still has to test what Two Become One can do. Speaking of that, the next chapter is going to not only be that special Two Become One related chapter, but we ****officially**** get to start the first School Briefs story. Hope you bookworms who actually read those are happy, and if you're someone who didn't read those books, consider the next chapters a fun new ****expansion**** to your MHA canon knowledge. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and until I decide to upload again. ;)**


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**[Play KH Re:Chain of Memories OST Lazy Afternoons]**

It was morning at U.A. High, roughly ten minutes before Homeroom was about to start. Sora was walking to 1-A's classroom with his friends, Izuku and Ochako. Although the Keyblade wielder and Midoriya recently had a very serious talk with All Might yesterday, their spirits were still very much high. It also helped that they were in the company of Uraraka, who almost always had a positive aura around her.

As the three were almost at their destination, the three were stopped when they heard a familiar voice call out to one of them. "Excuse me, Sora." It called out.

The three kids turned around and saw that Principal Nezu was coming out of the nearby teacher's lounge. The Keyblade wielder was the first to respond. "Uh, Hi Principal Nezu. What do you need?" He asked, unsure of what he was wanted for. Nezu requested that Izuku and Ochako go on ahead to the classroom, while the two had their discussion and the 1-A students obliged.

"Do you remember that project that you wanted to help out with after the internships?" Nezu reminded the boy. Sora nodded and then the principal continued. "Well we're about to be finished with the testing phase, and I was curious if you were still interested in helping with the project."

"Oh yeah." Sora remembered. "I completely forgot about that. I can help out with that after school today."

"Actually, Moogle and I were planning on allowing you to help us tomorrow, after we check and make sure everything works as intended." Nezu explained. "It will also give you a day to relax, considering everything that has happened recently."

"Oh. Well, sure." Sora accepted. "I can do that. Oh, but I still would like to do something after school today that I need your permission to do."

"Oh? And what might that be?" Nezu pondered.

"Ok. So I recently got a new Keyblade. Two Become One." Sora stated. "Well, I haven't used that Keyblade in a while, and even though I've had Oblivion for almost the entire time I've 'developed my Quirk' there were still some things that I recently discovered that I could do with it."

"I see where this is going." The principal said. "You'd like for me to schedule a training session for you so you can see what your newly reacquired weapon is capable of."

"If that isn't too much trouble." The Keyblade wielder replied. While Sora has used Two Become One in the past, he barely had time to use it back at The World That Never Was. He really only understood that it gave him a significant chance for him to change into his Final Drive Form back then. However, the Drive Forms were linked towards his older attire and not his new gear. On top of that, his current Keyblades, Oblivion and the Kingdom Key, as well as other Keyblades like Oathkeeper, had different properties when he changed his attire. So Two Become One could basically be a completely different weapon, depending on what happens when Sora tries to execute a Formchange with it. And considering that this is a school that trains future Heroes, what better place to test its capabilities.

"Quite the contrary actually." Nezu responded. "It would be no trouble at all for you to reacquaint yourself with your equipment. Especially since it will prove to be advantageous for you in the future."

Sora smiled and said "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome." Nezu stated. "Now you might want to get to class soon. Homeroom will start in a few minutes."

"Oh. Right. Got it." Sora realized that this talk lasted a bit longer than expected, so he picked up the pace so as to not be late for class. "Thanks again Nezu." the boy called out.

"You're welcome, and thank you as well Sora." Nezu called back before he left to go back to the Monetary room.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Professor Aizawa Theme]**

Sora got to his class on time and when asked by his friends what took him, he just said that the principal wanted his help with something later and that he agreed to help. Once that was settled, Homeroom came and went. As did the rest of the normal school classes. However once the Hero Course was up, instead of All Might coming to teach them today, it was once again Aizawa stepping into the class, which confused the students a slight bit.

"Once again, All Might is running late, so until he shows up, I'll fill in for him." The 1-A Homeroom teacher explained. "Go change into the gym uniform and meet up outside the bus parking lot."

Tenya raised his hand and asked "Are we going off campus for today's lesson, Mr. Aizawa?"

"We'll be going back to U.S.J. again, and before you ask. No. All Might isn't going to be surprising you again with a fake Villain attack." Aizawa stated.

While that was a slight relief for the 1-A students, they were still slightly curious as to why the Number 1 Hero wasn't here to teach them. Nevertheless, the class did as they were told and went to the locker rooms to change into their gym uniforms. Sora luckily didn't have to worry about guarding a peep hole from Minoru, as it was already covered on the Girl's side for today. Hopefully the hole itself gets filled in soon, but for now, there won't be any perverted peeping today.

The ride to the U.S.J. wasn't very eventful. The only thing that was talked about on the way to the location was what All Might might have been or what he currently could be doing. Many guesses were thrown around, from stopping a bank robbery to halting a drug deal, basically anything heroic that needed to be done.

**[Silence]**

Once the class arrived at their destination, they were greeted once again by Thirteen and led inside the facility. Then the two explained what they were going to be doing today as they walked into the Ruins Zone. "Today, we're going to be going over standard escape procedure while inside an unstable building." Aizawa informed the class. "Namely, using a fire escape chute inside said unstable building."

"While most Heroes can use their quirks to escape some tricky situations, there still are moments where your quirk might be a detriment, and if you can't use it to escape, then you'll need to remember how to get out of an area the normal way." Thirteen explained.

The class with Thirteen walked into one of the damaged buildings that still had a stable fire escape chute, and went up to the level where the chute was at. It was slightly angled diagonally due to the building being tilted, but it was still stable and functional enough for this review. "The boys will go first, then the girls after them. Anyone who remembers how to properly go down one of these can go first to show the class how it's done." Aizawa explained from the ground level at the exit to the chute.

**[Play KH2.5 Remix OST Sinister Sundown]**

Iida was the first one to go, and as the class rep, he felt obliged to verbally exclaim each step to the process. Though most people already knew how to do it, it was helpful for Sora and the few others who actually didn't know or forgot how. But the simple term was keep your body straight, don't wiggle and stay calm.

The order of people after that was as followed.

Katsuki Bakugo

Yuga Aoyama

Hanta Sero

Denki Kaminari

Mezo Shoji

Shoto Todoroki

Rikido Sato

Mashirao Ojiro

Minoru Mineta

Koji Koda

Fumikage Tokoyami

Ejiro Kirishima

Once Ejiro was out of the chute, Aizawa said "Next, Midoriya."

"Okay." Izuku replied, sounding a bit nervous.

"Good luck Deku." Ochako encouraged her friend.

The green haired boy's face started to turn a few shades of red as he responded with "Mhm." Then he went down the chute.

Once the boy was out of the chute, Sora went next. Following what everyone else did, he safely and easily took the chute down to the ground level. Once he was out, he heard Aizawa say "Great, boys are done. Girls next. Come on down Yaoyorozu."

"Yes sir." Momo replied, going feet first into the chute.

Minoru was near the exit of the chute, staring at it with the clear intent of seeing the class deputy pop out of it. Sora didn't bother to stop the perv, because since they were all in the gym uniform, there wasn't going to be anything to see. Once the girl came through the chute Mineta sighed.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Dogimagi]**

"What's wrong Mineta?" Izuku asked, oblivious to the situation.

The purple haired boy sighed again and then said "C'mon man. Girls coming down slides? That should mean upskirt views! But everyone's in these dumb gym uniforms...I mean, I knew we would be, but still! No justice in this world if a guy can't look up a skirt or two!"

Tsuyu, who just popped out of the chute, commented "Let us know when you grow up, Mineta." Which earned a chuckle from Sora and a few others.

"She's quite right Mineta." Tenya stated. "I fail to see how flipped skirts would improve our training. This athletic wear is geared towards mobility making it the logical choice for an evacuation exercise."

"Uh...I don't think you're getting the..." Sora started to speak before Iida continued again.

"No, wait now!" The class rep reevaluated. "In any genuine evacuation, I suspect we would in fact, witness a number of women in skirts. I see...adding skirts would add a dash of realism!"

Sora sighed and face palmed at his friend's literal way of thinking. "Tenya...no." was all he could say.

"I don't think that's how it works Iida." Izuku pitched in, looking a bit entertained by that interaction.

Then out of seemingly nowhere came Katsuki, who said "Wipe that dumb grin off that sorry excuse for a face, Deku."

"Really Kachann..." Was Midoriya's reply.

"You seem more annoyed than usual today, Short Fuse." Sora.

"Call me that again and I'll kick your ass for real, Toy Sword." Bakugo rebutted before complaining that "Evac training is the pits is all."

"How can you say that?" Tenya questioned. "Any Hero worth his salt must be ready to prioritize the rescue at any time! Learning how to utilize life saving tools such as this one is key, making this a wholly worthwhile lesson!"

"Like I care." Katsuki retorted. "We all got our strengths. Let someone else handle the rescues while I go kick some Villain ass."

"Do you truly hope to become a Hero someday?" Iida challenged Bakugo's reasoning.

"Take it easy Iida." Izuku came in the middle to try and break up the argument.

"He's not wrong about people having different strengths." Shoto stated, now adding himself into this conversation.

"You think so, Todoroki?" Midoriya wondered out loud.

"I mean, it's hard to picture Bakugo saving anyone." The ice user commented, which earned another chuckle from Sora.

"TRY SAYING THAT AGAIN!" Katsuki roared out.

"No doubt he'd probably hurt them even worse." Denki commented.

Bakugo turned towards Kaminari and proposed "How about I make you my first 'rescue' then!"

While this was happening, the rest of the Girls were finished with using the fire chute and everyone had successfully used it at least once.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Analysis]**

Aizawa then spoke up to the boys' banter. "Have you all forgotten why you're here?" The students all stopped talking and paid attention to their homeroom teacher as he continued to speak. "Different strengths or not, excuses like that won't cut it once you're on the scene. Pro Heroes willingly do whatever they can to help. When the police and rescue teams can't make it in time, it's up to you to point evacuees towards safety."

"Isn't it faster to save them for real, instead of just guiding them or whatever?" Katsuki questioned.

Yaoyorozu then spoke up in Aizawa's place and said "I think Mr. Aizawa is referring to mass evacuations, correct?"

"Exactly." Aizawa confirmed. "Saving one or two people is one thing, but these rescue tools are invaluable when dealing with a larger group. You don't want to find yourselves lacking the knowledge on how to use them when the time comes, which is why their basic application is part of our curriculum. Do you understand, Bakugo?"

Katsuki sighed and said "Sure."

Then Sora heard Izuku begin to once again mutter to himself. "Of course. And I bet we could even combine these rescue tools with our quirks in order to deal with mass evacuations. Like Uraraka's ability to make things float or Sero's tape, even Mineta's sticky balls could be useful. A professional Hero should be able to come up with all sorts of clever combinations on the fly."

"Anyhoo." Aizawa spoke up once more. "Next up is..."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST I've come]**

"I AM HERE FROM THE SKY!" Shouted a very prominent and all too familiar voice. The students look up to see none other than All Might himself, jumping out of a helicopter and landing right in front of the students, which needless to say, made some of the classmates fanboy and fangirl over his presence. "Sorry I'm late everyone!" The Hero apologized. "I was on my way when, wouldn't you know it? A pesky Villain turned up, just begging to be dealt with!"

"Unbelievable." Aizawa spoke up for the umpteenth time. "This was supposed to be your class to teach."

"I saw the news online during lunch!" Midoriya exclaimed. "You really caught a bank robber?"

"Indeed." All Might answered. "But what hasn't made the news yet is that another ne'er do well was holed up inside the back!"

"T-Too awesome All Might!" was all Izuku could say to that.

"Young Midoriya, praise is always appreciated, but let's shelve it for now." All Might recommended. "We wouldn't want to keep the chopper waiting, would we?"

"Wait." Sora then spoke up. "The helicopter isn't just for show?"

"Young Sora, there's no emergency. And I'd never use it just to make a grand entrance! No! The helicopter is part of your rescue training! Prepare yourselves!" All Might announced.

"T-The Hero Course sure is something else." Midoriya barely managed to utter out. He was so excited that he could barely even speak now.

"You're not wrong there, Izuku." Sora agreed with his friend as the class walked towards the helicopter, ready for their next set of rescue training.

Now with All Might there, the training became much more lively and strangely, yet admittedly exiting. The students used the helicopter in the mountain zone to simulate rescuing someone trapped near the peak of a snow capped mountain. Everyone took turns being the Heroes and the Civilians and many did well.

The last thing they did for the day was simulate rescuing people who were drowning, which was easy for Sora, Asui, and anyone else who knew how to do CPR properly. Anyone who either didn't know it or were doing it wrong were quickly taught how to correctly do it, without running the risk of crushing a person's ribs or lungs.

**[Silence]**

After the training was finished and everyone was back in their school uniforms, the students were taking their seats back at the classroom. While Sora was walking towards his seat he heard some small chatter.

"If I ever drown, I want to get CPR from a chick." Minoru commented. "Hot, heavy, and deep. Enough to take my breath away."

"Wouldn't that defeat the point?" Denki questioned his classmate.

Sora sighed, and then heard Fumikage add his two cents. "Truly, an embodiment of desires."

"Unfortunately so." Sora muttered before he sat back on his chair.

Once everyone was seated, Aizawa addressed the class. "Good work today. Moving right along, we'll be having parents day next week."

It was quiet for a few seconds before Ejiro spoke up. "Even the Hero Course has gotta do stuff like that?"

"Make sure your parents or guardians see this." Aizawa instructed. "And for homework, you'll be writing them letters of appreciation."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST An Abdominal Investigation]**

Silence filled the room for a few seconds, then most of the class ended up laughing or having a very confused expression. Only three people weren't doing either one of those. Tenya was in his own thoughts, trying to deduce what this homework was going to teach them. Todoroki was silent, for obvious reasons aside from being the brooding type. And the third person was Sora, who had his own reasons to be silent.

Amidst the laughter and confusion Kaminari spoke up. "Hang on. Hang on. Wha...What are we, kids?" Some of the students agreed with that comment.

"Have I ever been one to joke?" Aizawa reminded his class, which caused them to quiet down and realize that this was in fact, serious. The homeroom teacher then continued speaking. "During the class, you will each read your letters aloud to your parents."

Now most of the class couldn't hide their discomfort. "For real? That's ridiculous!" Katsuki yelled out.

"Talk about embarrassing." Toru commented.

Iida then stood up, swinging his arms in that robot fashion he does all the time and yelling louder than everyone else. "EVERYONE QUIET DOWN! QUIET! QUIET!"

"You're louder than everyone else Iida." Tsu told him.

"Oh." Tenya realized. "Apologies. However, surely you understand why we are all so vexed Mr. Aizawa. Parents Day implies an ordinary class that our parents or guardians come to observe. So I can't understand why we would instead be reading letters of appreciation. Shouldn't they bear witness to an activity more befitting the Hero Course?"

**[Silence]**

"Nothing would be a better fit for the Hero Course." Aizawa stated.

"What do you mean by that Mr. Aizawa?" Asui asked.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST I'll become a Hero]**

"As aspiring Heroes, you're all bound to receive thanks and appreciation from those you save. Which is why it's essential to consider just what that entails." Aizawa explained. "Well, not that you all becoming Pros is necessarily set in stone."

After a few seconds of the class thinking about it, Iida spoke up once more. "How true." He agreed. "This exercise will confirm whether or not we have the correct frame of mind to be Heroes, who must remain modest, humble, and always grateful! That makes perfect sense!"

"You didn't take much convincing." Ochako commented whilst giggling.

After that was said, it seemed like a majority of the class were now a bit more on board with the idea. At the very least, they understood the reasoning as to why they were doing this. Some people were still uncomfortable, but it wasn't really up for debate. There's no changing Mr. Aizawa's mind when he's teaching the class.

"Before recitations though, we'll give them a brief tour of the campus and a practical demo." Aizawa informed the class.

"Shouldn't that be the main event?" Denki asked out loud.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Mystery]**

While Aizawa was answering that question, Sora was in his own thoughts. This part of his life was a bit of a sensitive topic for him. Thanks to Heartless, Sora can be considered an orphan. While this didn't seem like something that would bother him, it's because he never actually had time to cope with that fact. He was always busy fighting Heartless, Nobodies, Nightmares, The Organization, basically anything that wanted to hurt him or his friends. Thanks to the constant action, barely any rest in between, and the fact that he was surrounded by people who cared about his happiness, the boy never thought about how his biological family was taken from him.

But now that this event was happening, those thoughts would be brought to the forefront of his mind for the entire week. He had to write a letter of appreciation to Inko, who he's only known for a few months, he has to keep a smile on his face while dealing with what is most likely his biggest unspoken issue, and he has to make sure that if he does have to talk about...that, then he can't blow his cover. This event was probably going to be the most difficult thing he's dealt with since he's been stranded.

**[Silence]**

Class was dismissed shortly afterwards and now school was over. Sora was walking with Izuku, Tenya and Shoto towards the entrance of school, mainly because they wondered if he wanted to walk with them. He told them that he'd be staying for training, but didn't mind walking with them until they left the school grounds.

Whilst the four were walking, Midoriya said "Parents Day, huh. And what do we do about these letters?"

"No choice but to write them." Todoroki replied.

"I had my doubts at first." Iida stated. "But now it seems like a fantastic idea. Naturally we feel grateful to our families for all they do, but rarely do we get a chance to express that in words. I wonder if there's a page limit? Too short, and I'm afraid I won't be able to fit all my feelings into the letter."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Unwind]**

"Wow, Iida. You think you'll be writing that much?" Izuku asked. "I can't even imagine how to start. I mean I'm always leaving comments on Heroes' websites, but an actual letter is a different story."

"Is that so?" Tenya responded. "I find myself writing thank you cards now and then."

"For what?" Midoriya wondered.

"When I help senior citizens cross the street, for instance, they sometimes send me gifts in the mail." Iida explained. "My parents raised me to always reply with a thank you card on such occasions."

"That's kind of amazing actually!" Izuku praised.

"You think so?" Tenya pondered. "It seems perfectly ordinary."

The class rep looked at Todoroki to see if his classmate could back his claims, but the Ice user said "No. I can't say I've ever done that."

"Oh. I see..." The engine legged boy slumped down a bit.

"B-But that's not a bad thing at all!" Midoriya commented, trying to lighten his friend's mood. "It's good experience even. Especially for an assignment like this."

"Yes! Of course!" Iida responded. "A letter is the perfect way to truly make one's feelings known. Right Sora?"

**[Silence]**

"...right." was all Sora could say.

That caught the attention of the three boys and they all looked at their friend. "Uh...hey, Sora. Are you alright?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, just...I..." The Keyblade wielder was struggling to speak. And the way he spoke sounded like he wasn't very comfortable talking about this subject.

Each boy had a different reaction to this. Izuku was a bit confused. Sora was always so positive around him, and mentioning his family and friends didn't really bother the Keyblade wielder all too much. Sure, this would probably be something awkward for Sora, since he only knew Inko for a few months, but it shouldn't be too crazy. Right?

Shoto recognized the very slight pain that came out of Sora's voice when he was talking. He didn't know too much about his spiky brown haired friend, but thanks to his own personal experiences, he understood that this subject was most likely very sensitive for Sora to talk about and this conversation was taking Sora out of his comfort zone.

Tenya was at first confused, but then he remembered something that Sora had told both him and Uraraka, back before the Sports Festival. He remembered how Sora stated that shortly after he got his quirk, the Heartless destroyed his home. He also remembered how Sora specifically said that everyone he knew was 'gone' and that only two of his friends were kidnapped by the creatures. If Iida was interpreting this correctly, then Sora's parents would also be 'gone'.

Now understanding why Sora was so uncomfortable, Tenya decided to change the subject. "Oh! I just remembered something. How silly of me to forget!"

"Forget what?" Midoriya wondered, now paying attention to Iida.

**[Play KH Re:Chain of memories OST March-A-Long]**

Tenya pulled out an envelope and presented it to the three. "I received these theme park tickets from Native for the four of us."

"Who's Native?" Todoroki asked.

"The Hero who was on the scene when we fought Stain! And one of the Pro's that Sora saved from dying on the street after he and the Hero Killer fought!" Izuku answered. "I wonder why though."

"As a means of thanking us I suspect." Tenya said as he pulled out four tickets from the envelope.

"Heh. One for each of us?" Sora guessed, acting much more like himself now.

"It would seem to be the case." Iida replied, happy to see his friend back to normal. "However, these are only good through next week. Are you all available on Sunday?"

"Sunday? Ack! I can't make it!" Izuku replied.

"Other plans I assume?" Tenya guessed.

"There's a Hero exhibit at the Culture Hall!" Midoriya explained. "A can't miss event covering everything from the dawn of Heroes period! The stuff on display usually isn't available to the public, and everyone who attends gets a deluxe photo collection with detailed profiles of those early Heroes!"

"I forgot you were doing that, Izuku." Sora commented.

"You sure are fond of Heroes, Midoriya." Iida noted.

"I'm really sorry!" Izuku apologized.

"I can't do Sunday either." Shoto stated. "Need to visit my mom. Sorry."

Tenya slightly lowered his head and said "I see." Then he snapped back to his usual self once more. "Unfortunate yet unavoidable. Do you have plans on Sunday as well, Sora?"

"I'm free on Sunday." Sora said. "I wasn't really interested in the Hero exhibit that Izuku wanted to go to, so this gives me something to do while he's doing his thing."

"Well that's very fortunate." Iida happily replied. "However I don't want to let these other two tickets go to waste."

"We can invite two of our classmates to come with us." Sora suggested.

"An excellent idea!" Tenya agreed.

The boys now reached the entrance and then Sora then waved the three off before going back into U.A. He had a training session scheduled today after all.

**[Silence]**

A few moments later, Sora was now standing in the middle of Ground Beta with his Hero Costume on. He also had an earpiece on and a few camera drones were observing the area while multiple 1, 2, and 3 pointer robots were being set up in the area. Nezu who was in the Monetary Room spoke through his ear piece, asking the boy "Are you ready to go?"

Inside the Monetary Room with the principal were Toshinori, Aizawa, Present Mic, Midnight, Snipe, Ectoplasm, Cementoss, Hound Dog, Power Roller, Vlad King, Recovery Girl, and Moogle. The staff were curious about what was going to happen during Sora's self requested training session, and when Nezu told them what Sora was planning to test, they stayed to watch out of both curiosity and necessity. If they were gonna help keep Sora's cover, then they were gonna need to know what he can do in order to help come up with a reason as to how he can do what he does, but they also wanted to see what a Keyblade wielder in training could do.

"Yep." Sora told Nezu. "Start it up whenever."

**[Play KH3 OST Thermosphere]**

Nezu spoke up once more. "Ok then. Beginning the test in Three." Sora summoned Two Become One in his hands. "Two." The boy got into his signature battle stance. "One." The Keyblade wielder waited for the go ahead. "Start."

Multiple robots began to close in on Sora's location, and the boy simply waited for them to come to him. Once the bots were right where he was, he began his attack. One of the robots swung their arms to try and hit Sora, but he ducked under and sliced the arm off, before stabbing the bot in the center of its body, deactivating it.

A second bot attempted to charge Sora, but he rolled out of it's way when it charged and then the boy turned his attention to a third bot attempting to slam it's fist into Sora, only for the boy to dodge and slash the robot to bits. The bot from before attempted to charge Sora again, but the Keyblade wielder saw it coming and then timed his moment. Once the bot was right in front of him, Sora slashed at its lower body, forcing it to trip and tumble until it hit its face on the floor and broke apart.

A pair of robots tried to catch Sora in a pincer attack from opposite directions, but Sora saw them both coming and once they got close, he jumped and let the two slam into each other before he dropped back down and dispatched them. Another Robot came from behind and managed to wrap its arms around Sora, holding the boy in place for another robot to come in and swing it's arm towards his face. The boy barely managed to move his head out of the way and the arm crashed into the face of the bot holding him, causing it to let go. Once Sora hit the ground, he jumped and drop kicked the bot behind him, while holding his Keyblade in the opposite direction to literally stab the other robot through the shoulder and cut off its arm. The now one armed bot tried to attack with it's other arm, but Sora soon cut that one off, then kicked it on it's back.

Sora was already feeling energy get stockpiled in the blade and knew that any moment, he would be able to commence a Formchange with Two Become One. Now feeling a bit anxious as to what it will be, he went after the nearest robot and quickly dispatched it, before a few more came after him.

Back in the Monetary Hall, the staff were admittedly impressed with how versatile the boy was with this newly reacquired Keyblade of his. Some were also silently anticipating what new powers their Hero Course student would have, while others were simply waiting for the Formchange to happen, or if it even would at all.

Back in Ground Beta, Sora took out another four robots and he now felt a hefty amount of energy stockpiled in Two Become One. The boy was about to try the Formchange, but was almost grabbed by a bot charging from behind. The boy swiftly dodged and then moved himself out of the range of most of the robots before letting the energy flow into himself. Time to see what Two Become One will do.

**[Silence]**

Suddenly, there were clicking and snapping sounds coming from Two Become One before it suddenly began to shake in Sora's hands. The boy then realized that this wasn't going to be just a Formchange, but a full on Keyblade Transformation. He threw Two Become One directly up into the air and then watched as the silver blade and other silver pieces detached themselves from the black pieces. Then the silver pieces began to join together and form something while the black pieces did the exact same thing. Before Sora could see what they turned into however, he suddenly felt a surge of energy explode from him as he bursted into a bright light.

**[Play KH3 OST Thermosphere Afterimage]**

When the light subsided, Sora's clothes were once again changed, but this time, they looked very familiar and a bit nostalgic to the boy. The colors on his clothes were Bright Red, with black highlights. Fleurs-de-lis were on his sleeves and pant legs, and he had red sparks emitting from his body. The boy remembered this form very well.

Suddenly two objects pierced the ground in front of him and when Sora looked at them, he saw that they were a single silver sword and single black sword that both looked exactly like the Samurai Nobody's blades in design. The Keyblade wielder picked up the blades and brandished his new weapons. It was clear to him now. Two Become One's Keyblade Transformation is a set of dual blades and he also gains the ability to tap into Valor Form once more.

In the Monetary Room, the staff were once again surprised with Sora. While yes, they did hear about how some of Sora's Keyblades could transform into different weapons, they had yet to actually see such a thing. And now they have, it is quite a sight to behold. They could only wonder how proficient the boy was with two blades compared to one.

"Oh hohohohohohoho." Sora uttered out of his mouth. "Oh, how this brings back some memories." The Keyblade wielder twirled his weapons around until he got into his Valor Form battle stance, saying. "I'll call this, Dual Blades, Valor!" Now it was time for a test run, to see if he's still got the moves.

He saw a group of robots coming towards him and Sora decided to meet them head on, running towards them and realizing that his running speed had increased greatly. The boy ran towards the group of bots and began to show off his skills with two swords by cutting up the first two bots easily, then spinning himself around with the blades extended out in order to take out the rest of the bots.

Sora then saw another robot attempt to charge him and he decided to jump up to get out of the way. Once he jumped, he realized that his jumping height had also greatly increased. He could probably jump as high as Tsuyu now in this form if he wanted to. Once he began to fall he adjusted himself and then easily landed on top of the robot that charged at him, and kicked it in the head before he hopped off and took it out.

During this time, Sora realized that he could feel even more energy stockpiling in him, so if he was quick enough, then he might discover a second level to this form. He looked and found another group of robots looking to pick a fight and he charged towards them. The bots saw him coming and got ready to fight, but when Sora got there they were no match for his blazing speed and near endless amounts of slashes.

Another group of bots were heading Sora's way, so the boy decided to try something. He began tapping into his focus energy, but when he tried to use it, he found out that he couldn't, which actually startled him for a moment. Before he could try again, the bots got to him and attacked, so Sora parried and countered accordingly before trying to use his focus on the last bot in this group, only to realize that he can't.

Sora then took out the robot and then saw yet another group of robots coming towards him. He tried one more time to use his focus, but no dice. It was official, while in this form, he couldn't use focus based moves like flowmotion or shotlocks, so it all depended on his physical skills, just like Valor Form back in the day.

The next group of bots caught up to him, but Sora had just realized that he had enough energy built up to go to the next level, so without hesitation, he let the energy built up inside surge and then light enveloped him once more.

**[Silence]**

30 seconds prior to Sora's second transformation, the staff were discussing what they were seeing in the Monetary room. "Well, he's definitely proficient with two blades." Cementoss commented.

"Never seen a form quite like his though." Snipe pointed out. "And there's quite a few sword wielding Pros."

"Remember, he's from another world." Ectoplasm reminded them. "This might be a form taught where he was from."

"Or, he's just self taught, since he said he was almost always fighting the Heartless." Vlad King suggested.

"Regardless of how he learned to fight with two weapons, he's competent and likely experienced enough to actually do it." Aizawa stated.

"Very true." Nezu agreed. "He seems to be familiar with this, most likely reviewing his technique, rather than experimenting with this power."

"The way he's acting definitely shows he's already been acquainted with this power." Hound Dog noted. "But he still seems surprised. He probably hasn't been able to do this in a while."

"Well if this was what he did back in the day, he clearly had a sense of flair and style." Present Mic added. "Look at him! He's rocking that red and black pattern!"

"Such energy. Such enthusiasm. Ahh~" Midnight moaned. "Such a shame that he's not from this world. He's the personification of the youthful image."

"Sora wasn't lying when he said he was growing stronger." Yagi thought to himself.

Everyone was expecting this to be the end, but then they watched as Sora's body enveloped in light once more.

**[Play KH3 OST Zero Hour -The Rescue-]**

In Ground Beta the light subsided from Sora and he could see and feel the differences. The red colors on his clothes changed into a bright yellow, the symbols on his clothes changed to multiple crosses, and he now had yellow sparks emitting from his right hand and blade, while the other blade was hovering around his left hand, both now glowing gold. He upgraded from Valor to Master. Sora switched stances and said "Oh yeah! Dual Blades Master!"

More robots were at his positions and he jumped into the air again, his jumping height was unfortunately back to normal, but the reason he jumped was because he knew that this form was better suited for the air. He swung the sword in his right hand like normal to attack, but every time he swung his left the blade hovering around him would now twirl and slash on its own, based on how Sora moved his left arm and hand.

Thanks to Sora already being familiar with this, he easily adapted to this fighting style and shredded the bots around him. There was a very large group of robots coming for him in multiple directions now, so the boy figured that now might be the best time to test his magic. A few robots charged directly towards his front side, and he cartwheeled off of his floating blade to the side, pointing his right blade forward as four thunder spells struck the bots that tried to charge him.

More bots were incoming and Sora decided to literally come in hot, casting a fire spell around himself and letting five large spheres of flames briefly orbit him and blast away any robot that was too close to the fire. He was now in the middle of the group of bots and a few tried to tackle him from multiple directions, but Sore jumped up and then when he saw a few more bots try to get him in the air, he twirled his body incredibly fast and propelled himself even further up, executing an aeriel dodge.

Once the bots smashed into each other, and he was close enough towards the ground, he casted blizzard and seven large ice blasts went forward in a spread shot fashion, freezing multiple robots in place. Now that they were stuck, Sora decided to try something to finish this group before another group of bots had the chance to get there. He got in the air again and then held his left hand in the air and twirling his body, briefly making himself a small cyclone that sucked in the frozen and unfrozen bots around him, before he eventually spreads his arms outwards and slashes all the bots away from him, letting them scatter and hit the floor and sides of the buildings.

Sora saw a few more bots come after him and before he could get in the air, they jumped to try and counter him, but the Keyblade wielder had other plans. As the robots descended upon him from a few directions, he spun his left blade around himself while he raised his right blade and formed a large barrier around himself, making the bots hit that instead of him. Once physical contact was made, the barrier rebounded their attacks back to them and the bots went flying.

Sora saw more bots coming and decided to test if he could use his Focus energy, but when he tried, he once again couldn't. So going into these forms specifically will render him unable to use Focus, period. The boy then heard Nezu over his earpiece. "You seem to be perplexed about something Sora."

"For some reason, I can't use my Focus related abilities and attacks." Sora explained as he continued to fight off the bots coming after him.

"Well, considering the amount of power you're using, perhaps these forms require more energy to sustain, and so you can't use your Focus related abilities without reverting to normal." Nezu surmised.

"Maybe. So should I power down and then try?" Sora asked as he continued fighting.

"Why not see if you can go further before you revert?" Nezu suggested.

"You mean like, see I can go a third level?" The boy said as he continued to fight.

"Have you ever done so before?" Nezu questioned.

"Not really, but I do feel some more energy stockpiling inside me." Sora noted as he continued to take out the robots around him. "Maybe with this blade, I can do it."

"Well then, I'd say try it." Nezu stated. "Besides. You know our school motto."

Sora smiled as he felt that he might have enough power stockpiled to surge once more. He did so and then said the school montra with Nezu "GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!" Light enveloped him once more.

**[Play KH3 OST Zero Hour -The Chase-]**

The light around Sora eventually dimmed down and Sora once again saw and felt the differences with him. His clothes changed from yellow to silver and his clothes had a silver aura pulsing from them. Multiple wind shaped runes replaced the crosses on his sleeves and pant legs. Two small orbs of light orbited around him as he floated in the air and his two swords hovered behind him. He knows this form all too well as he said. "Dual Blades Final. That's what this is gonna be called."

Multiple robots came from all directions and Sora just hovered himself towards the closest set, and with every stroke of his hands, the dual blades spun, twirled and thrusted in complete sync. The way he fought made him look like a kind of angel, especially since whenever Sora hovered towards his foes, the blades would hover around his back like a pair of small wings. His grace and elegance with the two swords showed that he had complete control of everything as he literally shredded almost all of the robots around him.

Whenever the two swords conjoined with each other, the attacks were devastating. They would lock together and spin so fast that Sora basically had a rotating saw blade in front of him. They could thrust into each other and create sparks of electricity with each collision.

Sora's ingenuity with his weapons also was worth noting, as one of his attacks when he was surrounded showed him having the two blades slash and orbit about him, before he then dashed towards one of the swords and used it to propel himself towards the other, then use the other sword to propel himself back to the first one in rapid succession until he pushed himself up and had the blades follow him.

Everyone in the Monetary Room was stunned with Sora's skills in this form, a few couldn't even speak from the sheer spectacle they were witnessing. Moogle was the first to speak. "Looks like he can access wind magic again, Kupo. At the very least in this form and the previous one, Kupo. I might actually have a paper that can instruct him, but I'll look for it afterwards, cause I don't want to miss this, Kupo."

"Agreed." Nezu said. "Compared to the other two forms before this one, his versatility has increased tenfold."

"The only issue is that he has to build up a significant amount of energy from the other two forms before he can even get into this one, meaning that he'll only reach this level of power in a prolonged fight against either someone his equal, or against multiple waves of enemies coming at him in rapid succession." Aizawa pointed out.

"Even with that drawback, this form more than makes up for it in almost every physical category." Toshinori stated. "And we haven't even seen him cast any of his spells yet."

"Considering how powerful they were with that previous form, this might just make his magic all around better than most Pros with elemental quirks similar to his spells." Ectoplasm estimated, causing a good portion of the staff to slightly shudder.

Back at Ground Beta, as if on cue, more robots showed up and Sora began testing his magic once more. When they were surrounding him, he summoned multiple casts of Fire around himself and looked like a tornado of flames as he burnt the robots around him. When they were in a straight light charging him, he casted Blizzard and the blades shot multiple blasts of ice in front of him rapidly, before firing two at once to finish the cast and freeze any bots in front of him. When the robots were huddled up in groups around him, Sora casted Thunder and watched as eight bolts blasted around him and electrified the bots around him.

Any that managed to somehow survive that show of magic had gotten close to Sora and tried to strike him, but were once again stopped by a large barrier that he created, however the dual blades instead orbited around the barrier, damaging anything that was unfortunate enough to be too close to them. The attacks that struck the barrier were repelled the same way as the master form barrier, but this added level of offence from the dual blades made this block technically better than the one before.

Sora then realized that there weren't many bots left and decided to try one more time to use Focus abilities, but he still could not. Deciding to save them for these last few dozen bots, he flips and locks the blade under him to propel himself up high enough to reach the top of a small building. When he was there, he took a deep breath, powered down back to normal and watched as the two blades became one once more.

**[Silence]**

"Ok. So that's as far as I can go with the Keyblade Transformation and Formchanges with Two Become One, but now I need to make sure that I can still at least use Shotlocks with this. I already know I can use Flowmotion with it, but I never tested any focus based attacks." Sora said to Nezu.

"Well, since you powered down and there are a few stragglers left, you can test to see if you can use those Focus attacks of yours now." Nezu stated.

"Thanks." Sora replied before looking around and finding a single bot by itself. Once he was close enough, he very slightly charged his focus energy and when he went to use it, light enveloped him once more.

**[Play KH3 OST Star Explorer]**

The light subsided and the color of Sora's clothes were the exact same as his old outfit from Destiny Islands, and he then saw Two Become One slightly glow orange, Sora had a feeling he knew what to do, and he threw the blade forward. It came back to him after hitting the robot and after another three throws and returns, Sora yells out "Strike Raid!" before throwing the blade one last time and letting it destroy the robot. He then involuntarily reverted to base when it was over.

A small group of robots ended up rounding a corner, taking the time he needed to he charged even more focus energy and then went Limit Form once again, this time throwing the blade once and watching it ricochet off of the bots and onto the nearby walls and back to the bots and then to the floor and then back to the bots again repeatedly until they were taken out. Sora then resummoned Two Become One and called this "Judgement."

The last of the robots came towards Sora and then he decided to fully charge his Focus and see what would happen. When he did, light erupted from him once more and his clothes changed to a bright blue and black color pattern with a blue flame design on his sleeves and pant legs. Blue particles sparkled by his feet as he slid on the ground and circled the bots, shooting them with multiple bursts of blue energy bolts from his blade, pelting the bots enough to take them out. After that was done, he once again involuntarily reverted back to normal and he dubbed this shotlock "Wisdom Barrage."

**[Silence]**

Now the training session was over, and as Sora was leaving Ground Beta, the staff in the Monetary Room were having a discussion about what they just saw.

"It's no question that Sora has gotten significantly stronger." Yagi said.

"And this ain't even his full potential?" Present Mic questioned. "Just how powerful are these Keyblade wielders?"

"Powerful enough to protect multiple worlds from a literal endless threat." Aizawa reminded Mic of Sora's job.

"With power like that, he certainly lives up to that job description." Vlad King commented.

"Let's also be thankful that Sora can hold himself back from seriously injuring or killing someone when he fights actual people." Cementoss added.

"Definitely." Snipe agreed.

"The way he moved and attacked changed drastically with each form he took." Ectoplasm stated.

"He's clearly used these forms before." Power Loader surmised. "This seemed to be more him reacquainting himself with the forms."

"He still seemed surprised at his Keyblade transforming though." Nezu noted. "Perhaps he used to be able to summon a second blade whilst in these forms, but now since he cannot do so right now, the weapon compensated for that by splitting itself and transforming into two blades."

Sora spoke from the earpiece to the staff. "Actually, those were my first ever achieved forms. I called them Drive Forms back then, and the first three you guys saw usually gave me the power to summon two Keyblades, regardless of how strong or weak I was."

"Then what exactly happened that caused you to be unable to summon another blade this time?" The principal asked.

"Well...this is gonna sound stupid, but it's actually because my Drive Forms were linked to a set of clothes I used to wear." Sora replied.

**[Play KH3 OST Sora meets Mike and Sully -cutscene-]**

"...Excuse me?" Most of the staff said in unison.

"I told you it was going to sound stupid." Sora reminded them.

"Those old forms were linked to your old battle wear?" Aizawa repeated.

"Yes, and it looks like with these clothes, they're all linked to Two Become One, which can now transform." Sora summarized.

"You have some of the weirdest and gimmickiest abilities ever." Present Mic stated.

"Believe me. I know." Sora agreed.

"Ahhh!~" Midnight moaned again. "Why must you turn me on so easily?"

"Uh...I'm sorry?" Sora apologized, understandably weirded out by that comment.

"I think that concludes your experimenting for the day." Nezu took over. "Get yourself out of costume, back into uniform, and then have a safe trip home."

"Got it." Sora replied, a little more eager to leave after hearing Midnight's last comment.

**And here we go. This chapter was both fun, yet slightly scary to wright. I already had Two Become One's Keyblade Transformation Shotlocks and Formchanges being the Drive Forms set, but I am a bit uneasy about how you guys will feel about the gimmick of the blade and its forms. I'm not gonna change it, but it is probably the most complicated sword in Sora's arsenal. Aside from that, the first chapter of School Briefs is covered. At least everything I could include Sora in without forcing it. Sora meeting Rei and Fuyumi Todoroki when Shoto is conflicted about Parents Day doesn't sit right with me, especially since Sora himself is ****also**** pretty conflicted in his own right. Anyone who read Without Sora (which I will update eventually) already knows Sora's situation with his parents and if you didn't, then the implications in this chapter should be clear enough. So yeah. To anyone who never read or even heard of this MHA book series, Parents Day is the main plot of the First School Briefs book, with an ****amusement**** park chapter that I will write a few chapters later. Besides, the next chapter gets into Nezu's school project, that I'm pretty sure most of you know what it is by now, but to anyone who doesn't know, it'll still stay somewhat ambiguous until the start of the final exams ark. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this rather nostalgic chapter and until I decide to upload again. ;)**


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**[Play KH1.5 OST Traverse Town]**

After Sora got back home, he was greeted to dinner by Inko. "Welcome back, Sora. How was your training?"

"Training was good." Sora answered as he entered the house and went to the restroom to wash his hands for dinner. "I learned what I could do with my new Keyblade."

"Really now? That's good to hear." Inko responded. "Anything else happen today?"

"Well, the class went down a fire escape chute." Sora recounted as he washed and dried his hands. "We also rode a helicopter to practice some other rescue methods. Oh, and we also practiced CPR for flood based rescues."

"Sounds productive." She commented.

"I'm surprised that Izuku didn't tell you these before I came back." Sora pondered as he went to the table and sat down in front of his already made dinner plate.

"He did." She told him. "I just wanted to talk to you."

**[Silence]**

"About what?" Sora asked.

"Well..." Inko started. "Izuku told me about Parents Day coming up."

"...Ah." The boy said.

It was silent for a moment.

**[Play KH Concert -First Breath- Destiny's Union]**

"I know it'll probably be a bit awkward for you." Inko spoke up. "We've only known each other for a few months, and I can tell by the way that you act whenever family gets mentioned, that it's a sensitive topic."

Sora was a bit surprised that she figured that out already. The only time they ever talked about family related stuff was two days after the Sports Festival, when she said she started seeing him as part of her family. Sure, he tensed up a little bit during that talk, but he didn't think that it would have been noticeable. Looks like he was wrong about that. Izuku probably also mentioned how he acted earlier today to her as well, so she could have guessed from that too. "Yeah..." He replied.

"I also know about the whole letter thing too." Inko added. "I don't want you to feel like you're pressured into writing the best letter in the world for me. I just want you to write what you're comfortable with saying. Okay Sora?"

The Keyblade wielder was silent for a while. It wasn't that he felt pressured into writing her a perfect letter of appreciation. He was still going to do that anyway. It's just that he had no idea how to do it. And while yes, he only knew Inko for a few months, he still knew how kind and caring she was. The problem is that he doesn't know how to tell her how much he appreciates her as a parent, without mentioning what happened to his own. It was something that he never talked about with anyone. Not even Riku and Kairi, who also shared that similarity with him.

Finally Sora spoke up. "I'll...try not to disappoint."

"Sora." Inko pulled the boy into a hug. "You could never disappoint me. And I know you never will."

The Keyblade wielder managed to wrap his arms around Inko and hug her back. The two stayed like that for a bit until Sora heard his stomach growl, reminding the two that he had a dinner in front of him to eat. The two broke their hug and then they changed the subject to how Inko's day was while Sora ate his dinner.

Once dinner was finished, Sora cleaned his own dish, then finally changed out of his school uniform and, after a shower, changed into some comfortable clothes to eventually sleep in. Once it was about time for him to sleep, Inko left him alone as he got himself comfortable on the couch and finally went to sleep.

When the boy woke up the next morning, he was up earlier than everyone else. Deciding to prepare breakfast for them, he got to work, quickly and quietly making some rice bowls and green tea. By the time the Midoriya's woke up, they were greeted with the sight of Sora setting up the table and they ended up helping him with that before they all sat together and enjoyed breakfast.

When all three of them finished with their meals, they all got ready to start their days. Sora and Izuku were of course getting themselves ready for school, while Inko was getting ready for work and a few other things she had planned for the day. Once the boys were ready to go, Inko saw them off and let them know how much she loved them.

**[Silence]**

Sora and Midoriya's walk to U.A. was the same as always. A few people recognized one or the other. Sometimes both, and it was the usual happy smiling and waving from Sora, and the nervous smiling and occasional "Thank you" from Izuku.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Bright and Cheerfully]**

Once the two boys got to U.A. and inside their classroom. Sora decided to talk to the class rep before he went to his seat, since he had time to do so. "Hey, Tenya."

"Ah. Greetings Sora." Iida said. "I see that you're as positive as usual."

"You know me Tenya." Sora replied. "I came to ask about something actually."

"Oh? Then ask away." Tenya offered.

"It's nothing too crazy." Sora assured him. "I just forgot to grab my ticket for that amusement park you invited me to go to with you."

"Oh, right!" Iida realized. "I did forget to give you one, didn't I?"

"No. You presented it to me. I just forgot to grab it." The Keyblade wielder stated. "You have them on you right now?"

The engine legged student pulled a ticket out of his pocket and presented it to Sora. "All three."

"Wait, three?" Sora repeated. "I thought you had four."

"I ran into Kaminari and Mineta whilst on the way home." Tenya explained. "I had offered a ticket to each of them and Kaminari accepted the offer. Mineta seemed disinterested when I mentioned how you were planning to participate in this trip with me."

"He probably didn't want to get bonked on the head every time I would catch him saying or doing something dirty." Sora surmised. "So you me and Denki, huh? That makes three out of four."

"Four what?" said a familiar voice.

Sora turned around to make sure he knew that he heard that from who he thought he heard it from, and sure enough, Fumikage was looking at them, showing slight interest in the conversation. "Four tickets being used to go to an amusement park this Sunday."

"Amusement park?" Tokoyami repeated.

"Yeah." Sora said. "I'm kind of surprised that you're taking an interest, ya know with you being all (Leon impression) 'revelry in the dark' and all."

"That's because I've never actually been to one." Fumikage stated.

"...wait, like...not at all?" Sora questioned.

"No." Tokoyami confirmed.

"...You have anything planned on Sunday?" The Keyblade wielder asked.

"Not at the moment." Fumikage answered.

Sora wielder turned to Iida and asked "Tenya, can I see that last ticket?" The class rep gave him that last ticket and then Sora placed it on the bird headed boy's desk. "Well, let's change that."

"Just like that?" Iida asked Sora.

"The fact that he's in high school and he hasn't been to an amusement park just doesn't sit well with me." Sora explained. "Besides, he showed interest, didn't he?"

"I suppose you're correct." Tenya noted. "Tokoyami?"

"It's fine." Fumikage assured him. "Perhaps I can learn a few things from this new experience."

"Well if it's okay with you, then I will accept your company on this trip!" Iida stated.

With that conversation dealt with, the group was set. Sora, Tenya, Tokoyami, and Kamirari were going to go to the amusement park on Sunday. The Keyblade wielder went to his seat once the bell rang and the class got ready to begin their school day.

**[Silence]**

Classes went on as per usual, with the only somewhat notable difference being that Midnight during her class would look in Sora's direction a bit more...suggestive than normal, and even though it's just to tease him, and she usually does this all of time, it still felt weird, considering what she said yesterday, before Sora left school.

Once school was over, Sora told Izuku that he was staying late to help Nezu with a project and then went on his way to the Principal's Office. Once he arrived, he knocked on the door and waited for an answer. "Come in." said Nezu, and with his permission, Sora entered the room.

"Hello, Principal Nezu." The Keyblade wielder said to him. "I'm here for that project you needed help with."

"Ah, yes. Perfect timing, Sora." Nezu stated as he got out of his seat and walked out of the office. "Come, follow me to the Monetary Room."

"The Monetary Room?" Sora repeated.

"Of course." Nezu answered. "The project will take place there after all."

Sora, a bit unsure about this project, asked him "Uh...is this a computer thing? Because I'm not good with those."

"It's computer related, but you won't be the one using it. At least, not in the normal way." The principle explains.

"Uhh...okay?" Sora replied, now even more unsure of what this was going to be.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Among Kosei]**

Once the two entered the Monetary room, Sora saw both Moogle and Power Loader, working on what was probably the finishing touches of the computer that was related to the project. When Sora saw the computer was hooked up to a device, the boy was surprised to say the least.

"As you can see, compared to your last visit in this room, there has been a rather noticeable change." Nezu stated.

"Yeah." Was all Sora could say to that.

"Do you remember when I asked you if I could borrow your phone during the Sports Festival?" Nezu reminded him.

"Now that you mention it, yeah." Sora remembered, then realizing something. "Did you use whatever you copied to make this?"

"While also adding some of the schools files to replace certain parts of your memory files." Nezu explained. "Nothing too crazy. Just placing the school testing grounds as locations in this terminal and letting Moogle lock some of the data in your memory files so as to not blow your cover."

"Wait. Blow my cover? What exactly are you planning to do with this project?" Sora asked, only barely understanding the computer talk that Nezu had just said.

"As you know, once the end of Spring falls upon us. You'll be required to take both a written and practical Final Exam." The Principal started. "Usually, the Final Exam is a mock Villain battle with sturdier robots. However, thanks to what had happened at U.S.J., as well as what my staff member Aizawa mentioned during the first round of the finals tournament, reinforcing how biased the practical entrance exam is, I decided to change what the Finals should be. Originally, I had the idea of pitting the students against the teachers, but then I saw a certain segment of your Memory Files that gave me a slightly better solution. While it has its risks, I have already taken every possible precaution to ensure that you don't get discovered as a Keyblade wielder."

"Sora's not gonna hold that much of an info dump, Kupo!" Moogle spoke up, stopping the mouse mid explanation.

Nezu looked at the boy and then noticed how he looked like he was completely lost. The animal man realized that Moogle was correct and then said "Apologies for the confusion. I've gotten so used to having conversations with Moogle about this, that I forgot who I was talking to."

"Let me take over, Kupo." Moogle flew over to the two, then explained the situation in a much clearer fashion for Sora.

**[Play KH BBS OST Dearly Dreams]**

After Sora finally realized what was going on, he spoke up. "I need to make sure I heard this correctly. You asked Moogle, to create that." He points at the computer. "Knowing full well that it's never been made in this world, then you put the files of MY memories, of THOSE guys," He pointed at the screen, which showed 19 specific people who were familiar to the boy. "inside this. And now, you want me, to make sure that this test of yours works, so that when the Finals come around, both classes 1-A and 1-B can deal with THEM, without the risk of being wounded beyond recovery."

"...Yes." Nezu confirmed.

"This is...you're...eagh." Sora couldn't comprehend what the principal was even thinking, doing something like this.

"If you're worried about your cover, don't be, Kupo." Moogle reassured. "The only thing relating you to them is that you encountered them and survived a few struggles against them, Kupo. And if you're worried about how all their powers and weapons will be handled, I just need to say one sentence, Kupo."

"And that is?" Sora questioned.

"So and so uses Support Items built for their 'Quirk', Kupo." Moogle emphasized.

"And the ones with multiple abilities?" Sora rebutted.

"Support items can have their own abilities and gimmicks too, Kupo." Moogle pointed out. "Did you forget all the accessories me and the others made during your other adventures, Kupo?"

"Yeah, but from what I've seen here, they're not as advanced as you." Sora stated.

"Next time you browse the internet, go look up Detnerat Support Company, or better yet, I-Island, Kupo." Moogle suggested. "You'll see that most of the stuff the people make here aren't too far off from our shop's synthesized items and accessories, Kupo."

With an argument like that for supporting this idea, it was really hard to find a rebuttal, but this still didn't feel right to the boy. "I get that you want to change your current system, but...why this? What was so wrong with the students vs teachers idea?"

"Nothing was wrong about that idea." Nezu replied. "It's just that this one is better in the long run. Not to mention that you would be considered overqualified for a simple mock battle against a teacher, considering your current power, skillset, and experience."

Sora sighed, unable to sway the principal in the slightest. "Fine, but I have a few conditions."

"Name them." Nezu said.

"First off, if anyone asks questions about them, you guys are answering them. I barely managed to make up a quirk for one of them, but I don't think I can do it for all 19 of them." Sora stated.

"I already have fake biography charts for each one." Nezu informed him. "However, I will most likely need to revise one of those, if you already came up with a quirk for one of them."

"Ok. Secondly, none of them can say anything about me, unless said person was close to me. Make sure I don't get mentioned by everyone on there." Sora emphasized.

"I already augmented them to not bring you up at all, Kupo." Moogle reassured the boy. "The only way you'll be talked about is if one of the students mentions your name, which won't be likely, cause they'll be too busy with their part of the Finals, Kupo."

"Alright, then the last thing I want, is to have a say in who faces who." Sora requested. "I know these people better than anyone. You and the staff know most of the students better than me. So I say that I should be there to help decide on at least that."

After a few seconds of pondering, Nezu said "Agreed."

Sora and Moogle shook hands on it and then the Keyblade Wielder summoned Oblivion and asked "Where do I start."

"Just stand on the compiler next to the terminal." Power Loader gestured to the device that was linked to the computer. "Moogle, Nezu and I will take care of the rest."

**[Silence]**

Near the end of the day, inside the staff room, Shota Aizawa was on the phone, waiting for who he was calling to pick up. Once he heard a voice, he spoke up. "Hello? This is your son's Homeroom teacher. Do you have a moment?...No Fumikage isn't in any trouble. I'm actually calling about the Parents Day we're holding next week. ...Yes. There's something I'd like to discuss."

Next to Aizawa was Midnight, who was fidgeting with her whip, seeming a bit bored at the moment. Across from the two of them were Cementoss and Thirteen. The square headed teacher was asking his female colleague for advice on what to teach during his contemporary literature class. Nearby was Ectoplasm, sipping on some tea while taking his break from work right now. He and Present Mic were both on breaks, but Mic was in the restroom at the moment. Lastly, Toshinori was there, doing his own work at the moment.

"Looking forward to your cooperation next week then." Aizawa told Tokoyami's parent on the phone. "Goodbye then." He hung up the phone then scrolled his finger down a sheet of paper with his student's names on it. The next student on the list was Shoto, but when the Homeroom teacher called the Todoroki household, nobody answered. Most likely nobody was home. After hanging up from no answer, he checked Shoto's emergency contact list, only to find Endeavor's cell number. He was a bit annoyed at the situation he was in.

"Something wrong Aizawa?" Yagi asked, a bit curious about his fellow staff member.

"No." Aizawa answered. "I just couldn't get a hold of anyone at Todoroki's house."

"Young Todoroki huh?" Toshinori understood. "Did you try his emergency contact?"

"Not yet." Aizawa said. "You-know-who might be working."

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Professor Aizawa Theme]**

"Endeavor, right!" Yagi remembered. "Why don't you let me handle this one?" Aizawa looked at him with a questioning glance before the skinny man explained. "I've been wanting to talk to the man ever since the Sports Festival actually!" After that explanation, Toshinori buffed himself up to his All Might look and began dialing the number he needed to on his phone. "Let's see...Zero...Nine...Ah! Wrong button. These giant fingers sure weren't made for dialing."

"Then why transform at all then?" Aizawa pointed out, clearly annoyed.

"Because my voice changes too, and I need him to recognize me." All Might also pointed out as he started dialing the number again. "Zero, Nine, Ack." With All Might's second failing to dial the number, Aizawa was not going to sit through this. So he took his phone, dialed the number in for him then gave the phone back. "Thank you, Aizawa! You're nicer than people give you credit for!" All Might said with his signature smile.

Aizawa, who ended up dwelling on that unintentional backhanded compliment for a few seconds, snapped himself back to reality when he remembered that he still had other students to call about Parents Day. He looked at who was after Shoto and saw that Katsuki was next. As he was beginning to dial the number, All Might's voice boomed when he began speaking into the phone.

"Ah, Is that you Endeavor? It's me! All Might!" The number one Hero stated. "Heyyy. How've you been? Shame we had so little time to chat at the Sports Festival, am I right? Anyway, we ought to sit down for tea one of these days and...huh? 'Leave your message after the tone?' Drat! Voicemail!" While this was happening, Aizawa was distracted enough by All Might's airheadedness to make him misdial. "Kind of nervous having to leave a message. Hmm." All Might told himself before hearing the beep to begin the voicemail. "Hey, Endeavor! Guess who...The answer is...All Might! Anyway, we haven't talked since the Sports Festival, but I'm hoping we get a chance to catch up soon! About how to raise this next generation and the like. In fact I found this great vintage café that brews a mean cup of coffee! You're a java man, right? You mentioned that to me...about ten years ago I think? Something about the perfect beans. To be honest,I'm the sort of lowbrow who'd settle for canned coffee." A second beep was heard. "Oh! Out of time."

Aizawa just looked at All Might like he was an idiot and questioned. "All Might, what was the point of that?"

"The point?" All Might asked, then he remembered. "Ah! So sorry! Parents Day! Right! Let me try again!"

"Nevermind. I'll just send a fax to the Endeavor Agency." Aizawa told him, clearly not wanting All Might to screw up a call again.

"Sorry, Aizawa." All Might apologized before he debuffed himself and went back to his seat.

"Wow! I'm back from the toilet in two seconds and there's already blood!" Present mic called out. "You okay, All Might? Looks like you could use some liver in your diet! Oh, and the principal wants you to see him in the Monetary room."

"The monetary room?" Yagi repeated. "I wonder why. Hopefully not more of his elaborate educational theories."

As Toshinori was leaving, Midnight spoke up, giving him a "Good luck." before he left the room.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Dogimagi]**

Mic looked towards Aizawa and said "Oh. Faxing something? Wonder when that's gonna fall out of style!" The over the top Hero then looked at what the Homeroom teacher was actually doing. "Ah. Contacting the parents huh? Homeroom teachers have got it rough."

"I suppose so." Aizawa replied, not really caring at all. He hoped that the conversation would be over, but it wasn't.

"Oh, hey! How's that thing coming along?" Mic asked.

"What thing?" Aizawa questioned.

"The big hostage situation!" Mic reminded him.

"Oh. That. Well we've..." Aizawa got interrupted by Mic.

"I've come up with a real hot idea! Somebody stop me, I'm so clever! Hey! Teachers! Wanna hear my frosty cool plan? Everybody say YEAHHH!"

Midnight was annoyed with the yelling and just replied with "Sure, sure, what now?"

"I know this crowd can do better than that!" Mic announced.

"Don't count on it.' Aizawa replied.

"How bout the nosebleed seats?" Mic asked.

"Does he mean us?" Cementoss wondered.

"I would prefer silence." Ectoplasm requested.

"Aw, let's hear him out at least." Thirteen suggested.

With that, Mic began indulging the staff. "FIRST! Holding a big group of hostages means you gotta make them stay put, right? And my voice is PERFECT for the job!"

"This is what you were getting at?" Aizawa questioned, before Mic shushed him.

"I'd gather all those hostages behind closed doors and give them a front row seat to my EXPLOSIVE live show! It'd break their hearts and eardrums, knocking them out cold!" Mic announced. "Any hard headed Heroes would also get brought to their knees by my sweet voice! Go Go Heaven! A foolproof plan. Wouldn't you say?...Well?"

"No. Listen here." Aizawa spoke up but was once again interrupted. This time by Midnight.

"I say you're just too loud. It's enough to make a gal lose interest in a hurry." The R Rated Hero commented.

"Huh? What's wrong with being loud?" Mic asked.

"Personally, I prefer when someone holds back in silence until it all comes leaking out in a nice moan."

"Midnight, please control yourself." Thirteen said, clearly flustered. "I heard about yesterday during Sora's training session and you really need to get your urges under control."

"You're such a prude, Thirteen." Midnight retorted. "All I mean is that it ought to be done smarter and not louder."

"You have a point, I suppose." Cementoss agreed.

"What's wrong with my plan?!" Mic questioned. "This is one listener who's dying to know!"

"Well, knocking them out cold is all well and good until they regain consciousness." Cementoss pointed out.

"In that case, I'd just keep the noise coming with an all night live show!" Mic adjusted his plan.

"That's not all though. Bursting their eardrums? Really?" Midnight added. "No. With my quirk, I could keep the hostages in place and even send their would be rescuers to their dreamland. Nice and peaceful and nobody needs to get hurt."

"Peaceful?" Ectoplasm chimed in. "Seems unnecessary, given what we're discussing. Because taking hostages is a crime, and who's ever heard of a peaceful crime?"

"But we don't want to hurt anyone!" Thirteen argued.

"Naïve Thirteen." Ectoplasm continued. "However, my clones are the perfect solution in this case, as I could have them stand guard. One clone for each hostage."

"Actually I don't think..." Aizawa was again interrupted by Midnight.

**[Play KH2.5 Remix OST Reviving Hollow Bastion]**

"Hmph. What if one of the hostages had a strong quirk and just blasted past one of your clones?" She rebutted. "My putting them all to sleep still sounds like the strongest option."

"Strongest?" Cementoss spoke up. "I'm afraid I can't agree there."

"And why not Cementoss?" Midnight asked.

"In this world, you can't toss that word around, unless you're talking about All Might." The square faced Pro stated.

"Come on." She deadpanned.

"He could round up and bind the hostages in an instant." Cementoss pointed out. "Not to mention he'd easily blow away any Heroes that would try to save them."

"Yikes! You're right." Mic agreed. "The strongest Hero would make the strongest Villain."

Aizawa just decided to not bother himself with this conversation anymore and he went back to making calls. "Hello?... This is Katsuki's homeroom teacher. Do you have a moment?"

While he did that, the other teachers continued the conversation. "Sure, All Might is the strongest, I'll give you that, but how would you go about it Cementoss?" Mic asked. "You'd surround the hostages with cement, right?"

"Surround them?" Cementoss repeated. "No. I'd cover the whole group with a cement dome, and give any Heroes the same treatment. Nowhere to run for the hostages and Heroes alike."

"Um...wouldn't everyone end up suffocating though?" Thirteen pointed out.

"So be it. The important thing is that the hostages can't escape." Cementoss rested his case.

"I concur." Ectoplasm said.

"Surely that's going too far." Thirteen once again spoke, before Present Mic placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Lighten up, Wet Blanket Girl!" Mic suggested.

"Girl!? I'm twenty eight years old. I'll have you know!" She shot back.

"Then Wet Blanket Woman, whatever! We still haven't heard your take!" Mic stated.

"Me?...Right...I suppose I would use my black hole?" She summarized.

"Now who's going too far?" Mic called her out.

"Atomizing the Hostages would defeat the purpose of having hostages in the first place." Ectoplasm commented.

"Coming from the guy who agreed that letting them suffocate was an okay idea." Thirteen shot back.

"Unlike your plan though, the Hostages aren't instantly killed." Cementoss rebutted. "At least mine have a time limit, albeit very small."

"Wow. Thirteen seems so harmless, but she's got the blackest heart of all. Hoo boy." Midnight teased.

"Mmm. I have to admit, I'm not a fan of that devilish discrepancy, Midnight." Ectoplasm commented, not realizing that it was a tease.

"No No! That's not what I meant!" Midnight yelled, trying to emphasize that it's a tease.

**[Silence]**

"We'll see you next week. Goodbye." Aizawa said as he finished his call, still half listening to the conversation as he looked at who was next on the list to call. But then he ended up needing to answer the phone instead, as someone was calling the school. "Hello? You've reached U.A. Highschool...Yes, this is Aizawa. Whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with?...Perfect. I was trying to reach your household actually...Staff meeting? Oh, you teach elementary, right?...Everything's just fine. I'm making calls about Parents Day...May I ask who will be attending Parents Day next week?...How can I help?...I'm sorry, but for security reasons, we don't allow recording devices on campus, Miss Todoroki...We'll see you next week then. Goodbye." He hung up, seeming a little bit caught up about why Shoto's sister was requesting to bring a camcorder to the event, and why she seemed unnecessarily down about not being able to record the event...unless...maybe it's not just to commemorate the event. The Homeroom teacher was suddenly brought back to reality when he began hearing the staff now talking about what kinds of unheroic things they could do with their quirks.

**[Play KH Re:Chain Of Memories OST Captain Hook's Pirate Ship]**

"Well I'd just jack into the broadcast station and send my soundwaves soaring!" Mic announced. "With everyone knocked out, I could steal the jewels and the damsel's heart, like a regular Lupin III!"

"Jewel thievery is not as easy as cartoons make it out to be." Ectoplasm pointed out. "They actually have very tight security."

"My voice can shatter a lady's heart just as easily as it can reinforced glass!" Mic bragged.

"Who wants to hear about all the bad things I'd do?" Midnight offered. "Just get on your knees and lick my boots if you want to hear."

"I'll pass on that." Cementoss bluntly rejected.

"You too, Cementoss?" She whined. "Such a stick in the mud. Fine. I'll give you a freebie this time. I'd put someone to sleep and figure out their weaknesses...for blackmail."

"How deceitful." Ectoplasm stated.

"A bit mundane, but realistic enough in a bad way." Thirteen noted.

"What if they had no weakness to exploit?" Cementoss wondered.

"Well then I'd frame them somehow." The R rated Hero replied. "Work a little magic, if you know what I mean~"

"How underhanded." Ectoplasm once again stated.

"So believable, it's scary." Thirteen uttered.

"Evil and Sexy?" Mic realized. "That makes you the Fujiko, to my Lupin!"

"I wonder why talking about doing bad things is getting me all hot and bothered." Midnight noted. "I'm aching inside, just thinking about it."

"Such is human nature." Ectoplasm commented.

"But we're Heroes." Thirteen pointed out. "It just doesn't feel right."

"Come on Thirteen! It's just hypothetical talk!" Mic reassured her. "Pure 100% Fantasy."

"Come to think of it, we all had a fantasy to become Heroes when we were young, no?" Cementoss commented. "Which meant we had to internalize the idea that we mustn't do wrong, therefore suppressing that side of ourselves."

"Self denial makes that eventual gratification all the more spicier." Midnight added. "But one shouldn't let that build up too much. Everyone needs good release now and then. It'd be simple enough boys~. Just say the word. Toss all that pride that holds you back, and I'd be happy to make you all mine~"

"I'll pass on that too." Cementoss bluntly rejected her offer again.

"This sort of thinking isn't entirely without merit though." Ectoplasm commented. "It could help us understand how Villains think. Even more so if they have a similar enough quirk."

"True." Thirteen agreed.

**[Play KH Re:Chain Of Memories OST A Very Small Wish]**

"Yeah! Exactly!" Mic also agreed. "Speaking of good release, everyone's used their Quirk for a prank or two back when we were kids. It's kind of like that."

"Pranks? Nonono. Not me." Thirteen rejected.

"Thank you for your cooperation. We'll see you at Parents Day." Aizawa said as he finished the call with Toru's parents and went to who was next. He was about to call the Midoriya household, but then he heard Mic speak once more.

"Seriously? Not once? At all?" The sound themes Pro questioned. "Glory, be we're in the presence of a Saint, Thirteen!"

"I don't suppose you'd tell us about your days as a prankster then?" Thirteen threw out.

After some thinking, Mic decided to bite. "When my friend snoozed at lunchtime, sometimes I'd spit some rhymes into his ear."

"I daresay, such a rude awakening would be enough to stop my heart." Ectoplasm commented.

"Other times I'd interrupt his naps with some immersive and drawn out ghost stories." Mic bragged.

"Your poor friend." Cementoss commented.

Unable to let those comments slide, AIzawa turned towards the group and said "That 'friend' he's talking about was me."

"Oh, true enough! Old buddy! Old Pal!" Mic confirmed. "How's about as sorry, we flush all that ancient history down the toilet?"

"An appropriate solution for all of your bullcrap." Aizawa retorted, before going back to calling Inko's cell.

"Let's hear about some of your pranks Midnight." Mic suggested. "Guessing you were as R rated back then as you are now?"

"No dirty stories." Ectoplasm urged.

"Not at all. I was a very charming girl back then." Midnight informed them. "But there was this one crush of mine I had played 'doctor' with."

"Ooh. Any stethoscopes involved?" Mic teased.

"I'll just say that it escalated from playing 'doctor' to playing 'surgeon'~" She replied. "I'll let you use your imagination. Though, he ended up batting for the other team afterwards, and I might have had a part in that."

"What did you do to him?" Mic asked, now a bit weirded out.

"It might have just been a little too stimulating for him." Midnight guessed.

"That doesn't sound like it should be a fond memory for you." Mic commented. "Back me up Thirteen."

"Well...it sounds like that bit of mischief didn't involve her quirk." Thirteen pointed out.

"You're right about that, I suppose." Midnight confirmed. "Whatever. Let's hear some more stories. What about you Ectoplasm?"

"I've never used my quirk for the disservice of a prank..." He started but stopped mid sentence, as if he remembered something dark. "But there was one time I had acted in error."

"Confessing to a crime, huh? This ought to be good!" Mic commented. "Give us a clear pic of what went down!"

"But you're so stoic." Thirteen stated. "I can hardly imagine you committing any wrongdoing."

"A sin is a sin, though I will exercise my right to remain silent." Ectoplasm said.

"You can't leave your audience with a cliffhanger like that!" Mic called him out.

"Teasing only makes us crave it even more." Midnight added.

Aizawa had already finished talking to Inko on the phone about Sora and Izuku, and now he was onto the next parent. "Hello? Is this the Mineta Household? I'm Minoru's homeroom teacher and...yes...yes. Of Course, we appreciate all you do too. I'm actually calling about Parents Day."

After some contemplating, the clone hero budged. "When I was in Grade school, one morning I was unable to extricate myself from the comfort of my bed, and time itself had seemed to move at the speed of light."

"Huh?" Mic replied, confused. "I don't get it."

"He overslept." Cementoss explained.

"Though gripped in despair, I dashed towards my school, undeterred. Alas, the merciless morning bell had rung just before I could enter the school building, so I had created a clone in the classroom, through the window to take my place, seconds before the class and teacher had entered."

"...So you made a clone, to avoid being marked late in class?" Cementoss summarized.

"Indeed." Ectoplasm grimly replied. "My perfect attendance award was at stake! Alas, I know that such excuses will not make up for such a grave sin."

After a moment of silence, all the teachers listening to that story had just let out a disappointed sigh. "When you said sin, we were expecting some Shakespearean Tragedy level of bad, full of deceit and maybe even love."

"The fault is yours for expecting more." Ectoplasm retorted. "I only spoke my truth."

Thirteen then remembered something. "Well if we're talking about embarrassing stories, I once wet my bed on accident and tried to hide the evidence by...atomizing the futon."

"That's using your noggin!" Mic complimented. "Wish I could destroy my evidence that easily."

"I still got in trouble for it." Thirteen pointed out.

"Bed wetting? That's kind of cute, coming from you." Midnight teased.

"What about you, Cementoss?" The space themes Pro tried to change the subject. "Did you ever do any mischief?"

"Me? Well...I once put up a wall of cement to avoid being caught in a game of hide and seek." The square faced Pro told his fellow staff members. "That's the worst I'm willing to admit."

"So there's more you've done?" Midnight noted.

"Better to let sleeping dogs lie." Cementoss replied. "Like my gramps said to me. The scariest people are the ones you don't expect."

"After I was forced to confess?" Ectoplasm pointed out. "How cowardly."

"I'm dying to tear this too, especially since it has to be such a dark secret." Midnight added.

Cementoss then let out a small laugh as he told them "Please. I was only joking."

"Huh? A joke?!" The R rated Pro repeated, to which Cementoss nodded to confirm it was.

"Don't trick us like that." Ectoplasm reprimanded.

"Oh come now. It's meant to be funny." The square faced Pro said to them.

"Your sense of humor isn't doing any favors for you." The clone Hero replied.

**[Silence]**

Aizawa was on the phone with the Yaoyorozu family now. "...we look forward to seeing you next week." He hung up the phone and saw that he finally finished calling everyone he needed to call.

"Ya know. With all our quirks combined, we'd make a real nasty Villain team!" Mic pointed out. "The world would be no match for us!"

"Well aren't you all in high spirits." A familiar voice asked.

**[Play KH 358/2 Days OST Secret of Neverland]**

The staff members looked to where that came from and they saw Principal Nezu entering the room, along with Toshinori, who was helping an exhausted Sora enter the room as well. "So what's this I hear about you all taking on the world?" The mouse asked.

"No! It's not what you think!" Mic tried to salvage the situation. "We were just talking about you-know-what."

"Exactly." Cementoss confirmed. "Just brainstorming which of our quirks would best handle taking hostages and Heroes."

"Handle what now?" Sora spoke up, making his presence in the room apparent with that question.

"Oh! Crap." Yagi uttered.

Sora looked at Toshinori and then asked "Are you seriously planning on doing that fake Villain stunt again?"

"Wait, again?" Ectoplasm questioned. "Did this happen before and we weren't told?"

"Oh, right!" Thirteen remembered. "All Might asked Aizawa and I to let him fake a Villain attack at U.S.J. the day before the Sports Festival."

"Seriously?" Midnight asked. "All Might, at least give the students a month and a half before you do something like that, like we are."

"Gah! Not you too Midnight." Toshinori whined.

"See? Even the teachers agree that six weeks after is a good time to do that." Sora reminded him.

"Putting that aside!" Yagi spoke up. "Shouldn't we be a bit concerned that he just heard about this plan?"

"Actually, I find this quite advantageous." Nezu remarked. "Considering Sora's abilities and his innate urge to jump into action to save someone, he would probably dissolve the entire set up situation by himself."

"Well, you're not wrong there." Cementoss agreed. "Bet even so, it would seem rather suspicious and a bit biased towards the rest of the class if he were forced to sit out on this. Even though he's not from this world, we still need to treat him like we do the other students. If not out of kindness, then at least to help keep his cover."

"Well then, the answer is simple." Nezu stated. "He will participate, however he will be included as an unconscious hostage."

"Wait, I have to play helpless again?" Sora asked.

"Again?!" Present Mic repeated. "Did All Might take you hostage during his trick or something?!"

"I pretended to be knocked out and let him throw me at one of the students when he felt like doing that." Sora explained.

Midnight, Ectoplasm, Present Mic, and Cementoss just looked at Toshinori with disapproving glares. "Hey, he told me to throw him!" Yagi tried to defend. "I just took him up on his offer!"

"Back to the previous topic." Nezu spoke up again as he turned to Sora. "Since you've had experience with this before, would you be willing to do so again on Parents Day?"

Sora was just getting hit with one surprise after another today. First off he has to make sure that the Final Exams don't end up hospitalizing the Hero Course students by testing Nezu's new experiment, then he realizes that the teachers were planning ANOTHER fake Villain attack on Parents Day, and now he's being asked to help out with this, by once again, pretending to be helpless. The Keyblade wielder sighed and said "If you want to make it convincing, Midnight is gonna have to use her quirk on me, and I'm gonna have to show up to school early on that day."

Nezu smiled. "Thank you for your cooperation Sora." The Principal then turned towards the other staff members. "Now there is something else we need to discuss."

After explaining Sora's request to have a say in the practical portion of the Final Exam and after Aizawa tells Sora what the plan was for Parents Day, revealing to the staff that there already was a plan set for the fake Hostage situation. The boy was allowed to leave and he left shortly after Aizawa did.

**And here's another chapter, covering a chapter in the School Briefs book. It's like a chapterseption. So let's get the important stuff out of the way. First off, about Nezu's project. It can't be any more obvious of a hint about what it is without just straight up telling you guys. I will also not be writing scenes of Sora during his participation of Nezu's project, as to keep it as little of a mystery as possible. Second important point. Sora knows about the plan during Parents Day, and oddly enough,****not only****can the OVA chapter be referenced and joked about in here, but it can also be used to reinforce this chapter and the actual Parents Day Chapter. So I'm going to give a huge shout out and thank you to TheBeatles221 for reminding me of the OVAs back when chapter 14 came out. Thanks to him, I remembered the OVAs existed, and now he unintentionally made this chapter's ending a but funnier. So my ****sincere**** thanks for that. Now onto the third ****important**** point. The next section of this book is actually the theme park chapter, and before anyone in the reviews asks why a girl isn't going with Sora to the park, three reasons. One, Tenya brought Minoru, Denki, and Fumikage with him, so I'm taking Mineta out, because of the reasons Sora stated. Two, there is another chapter that is actually dedicated to the girls in School Briefs that I won't cover, due to the fact that it happens at the same time as the ****Amusement**** Park Chapter. It'll be mentioned however, just like I mentioned Asui's episode, but that's it. Three, Tokoyami has stated in the book that he had never gone to an ****amusement**** park until Iida invited him, and I as well as Sora, will not let that stand. It's like if a friend that you know tells you they have never been to any Disney Park at all, UNACCEPTABLE! Now with all that out of the way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until I decide to upload again. ;)**


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**[Silence]**

It's Friday morning, and it's raining. Sora and Izuku were walking to U.A., each with an umbrella. Both of the boys were chatting as they usually did, until they passed an alleyway and something caught Sora's attention, causing him to stop. Izuku, who noticed this, decided to ask his friend. "What's the matter? Did you see something?"

Sora looked in the alleyway, a bit confused. "I thought I did." He said. "Maybe it's nothing."

"Well, if that's the case, then come on." Midoriya suggested. "U.A. is just down the street and the first bell will ring in twenty minutes."

"Yeah..." Sora replied. "Hey. You go on ahead. I'll catch up."

"I thought you said it was nothing." Izuku pointed out.

"Yeah, but I still want to check." Sora responded. "Go on ahead. If I'm not there when the bell rings, tell Aizawa I was late, checking something out."

"You sure?" Midoriya asked.

"Yes. Now go on." Sora told him.

Izuku reluctantly obliged and continued on his way to the school, while Sora walked into the alleyway and began to look around. The alley wasn't really clean, then again, almost none are, but that didn't stop the boy from looking around to find what had interested him. He lightly tapped some boxes with his shoes, slightly moving them so he could see between them. He nudged some bags out of the way to look behind them. He did a few other things too, but right when he was about to leave, he heard a small whimper, coming from under the dumpster.

Sora went over to the dumpster and then kneeled down. Realizing that he couldn't peek under unless he got a little lower, the boy got on his hands and knees and he could finally look underneath the dumpster. It was then that Sora found what he was looking for. A lost and soaked Shiba Inu puppy.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Hero's Shadow]**

Sora could easily see that the puppy was either cold or scared, as it was shaking, but he wasn't going to leave it alone in the rain. "Hey little guy." He quietly gestured to the pup as he slowly extended his arm under the dumpster. The puppy instinctively whined, which caused Sora to stop moving. "Shh shh shh, it's ok. It's ok." he spoke in a calm and reassuring manner, as he kept his hand out. The two stayed like that for a moment, before the puppy began crawling away near the side of the dumpster, only to stop when it felt the rain on its paws.

Sora, who already had a wet school uniform at this point, decided to slowly move himself to where the puppy was at. It whimpered a bit more, but Sora kept calm and slowly continued moving himself towards where the puppy was. He placed his umbrella on the side of the dumpster, letting the rain fall on that instead of the ground, and then the Keyblade wielder very carefully touched the puppy on it's side.

It whimpered a little more, but soon stopped once it felt how warm Sora's hand was. After a few minutes of contact, Sora very slowly and carefully got the puppy to come out from under the dumpster. It shivered, still cold from the water soaked floor, but it felt that it could trust Sora, or at the very least, he was warmer than under the dump.

Sora, who at this point was now pretty much soaked, decided to huddle the puppy for a bit, allowing the little guy to get comfortable with him before he began to move. Once the pup was comfortable, Sora held him close to his chest, while keeping the umbrella over their heads as he walked to U.A.

By the time he got there, the morning bell had just rung, but Sora wasn't going to rush himself, as to make sure the puppy wouldn't get scared. He got himself and the pup inside, then, after putting his umbrella away, he walked to class 1-A, still holding the puppy close to him to keep it warm.

**[Silence]**

Inside class 1-A, Izuku was looking at the doorway, hoping that Sora was finished with checking out that alleyway. The door opened and in came Professor Aizawa, who tiredly spoke up. "I'm starting role call."

"Aoyama."

"Ici."

"Ashido."

"Here."

"Asui."

"Here. Ribbit."

"Bakugo."

"Here."

"Hagakure."

"Here."

"Iida."

"Present!"

"Jiro."

"Present."

"Kaminari."

"Yep."

"Kirishima."

"Here."

"Koda."

Koji raised his hand to signal that he was there.

"Midoriya."

"O-Oh. Here."

"Mineta."

"Present."

"Ojiro."

"Here."

"Sato."

"Here."

"Sero."

"Here."

"Shoji."

"Present."

"Uraraka."

"Here."

"Todoroki."

"Present."

"Tokoyami."

"Present."

"Yaoyorozu."

"Present."

"Sora."

No response.

"...Sora."

Still no response.

As soon as Aizawa was about to mark Sora late, a knock on the door to the classroom was heard. The homeroom teacher, who was a bit annoyed at this point, went to the door and opened it. The person at the door was Sora and he said. "Uh...hey Mr. Aizawa. You don't happen to have a towel in that sleeping bag of yours, do you?"

"...No. And even if I did, I wouldn't give it to you." Aizawa stated.

"Well, the towel isn't for me." Sora stated as he showed the wet and cold puppy in his arms.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Moist Twilight]**

Aizawa paused for a brief moment, looking at the pup in Sora's arms as the boy had a slightly worried smile on his face, but the teacher could tell that it wasn't because of him. He could see that Sora was concerned about the puppy in his arms. It briefly reminded him of someone.

He sighed and then turned back to the classroom. "Yaoyorozu."

"Sir." She responded.

"Use your quirk and make a small towel." Aizawa instructed.

"Uh...sir?" Momo replied, confused at the request.

Aizawa let Sora in and Sora showed the wet and cold puppy to the class. The homeroom teacher then spoke up again. "The little one Sora's holding needs it."

Mina, Hagakure, and Ochako were all aweing in their seats. Tsuyu and Koji both looked worriedly at the puppy. Ejiro saw Sora's actions as manly for the umpteenth time. Minoru was surprised to see that Sora was late because of a puppy. Katsuki did not understand why Sora would do something like that. Iida was conflicted, because Sora was in fact late for class, but considering that he was late because he wanted to help a puppy keep warm, should he be allowed a free pass, or still be marked late? Shoto and Izuku both had respect for their friend, even though he didn't need to do this, he did it anyway because it was morally the right thing to do.

The rest of the class was actually surprised that Aizawa was helping Sora out. Normally, their homeroom teacher is strict, doesn't go back on his word, and gives out harsh treatment to any student that does something that would seem like a waste of time. Yet, here he is, helping out a student, going back on his previous statement and giving Sora a towel, to help him with a puppy.

As Yaoyorozu finished making the towel. She gave it to Sora who then began to softly rub and pat the puppy with it, making sure to be gentle. Aizawa then spoke to him. "What exactly are you planning on doing with that puppy, once it's dry?"

"Well..." Sora began to plan. "For now, I'll hold onto him till the end of the school day."

"Then what? You'll take him home?" Aizawa questioned.

"No." Sora replied. "With the little money I have, I can't afford taking care of a puppy. I'll find a shelter that'll take the little guy in."

"You're prepared to take responsibility for the puppy today?" Aizawa asked.

"Well, it's better than letting him hide under a dumpster in the rain." Sora stated. "Though, I might need some help."

"It's your responsibility, Sora." Aizawa emphasized. "You found it, you brought it here, you take care of it."

"I know that." Sora said. "I just haven't taken care of a puppy for a whole day before, so...I kind of need some advice on how to do it right."

"And where do you plan on getting that from?" Aizawa questioned.

Sora looked at the classroom and then saw who he was looking for. "Hey, Koji." Koda was a bit startled that his name was mentioned, but gave his attention to Sora. "Have you taken care of puppies before?" Sora asked. Koji nodded, confirming that he has. "Do you mind giving me some pointers on how to take care of this guy for today?" Sora requested. After a few seconds of nervous thinking, Koda nodded his head and agreed to help.

Sora turned back to Aizawa to see if there were any objections. The homeroom teacher just gave him a conceded look before walking back to the front of the classroom. "You're still being marked late, as you just missed role call."

"That's fine." Sora said as he walked to his seat with the now dried off puppy and towel in his arms. He placed the towel on the floor next to his desk and then gently placed the puppy there as well, ready to begin the school day.

**[Silence]**

Homeroom went on as per usual in class, aside from the occasional glances towards Sora's seat to see the puppy, who was still shy, but started to become curious. It stayed close to Sora the whole time.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST I'll become a Hero]**

When Present Mic came in for English, he didn't notice the little guy at first. But he soon figured out it was there when he yelled out "Are you READY?!" and then receiving multiple aggressive shushes from the female and a few of the male classmates. "Woah, what's with the tough crowd today? This turn into a retirement home?"

"Uh...Sorry Present Mic, But...well..." Midoriya tried to explain, but he couldn't.

"We've got a small new friend hanging out with us for the day." Ashido spoke up.

"Yeah, and his hearing is very sensitive." Jiro added.

"Huh?" Mic replied, confused. "Well where exactly is this little guy? Cause unless he's microscopic, I can't see him!"

Sora then spoke up. "The little guy is right here." He gestured towards the ground next to his desk.

Present Mic then leaned himself to the side to see who it was and then saw the puppy. "Well, what do we have here? Talk about an unexpected guest star." He shrugged his shoulders as he continued to speak. "Guess I can turn down the volume for the little guy, like I did last time."

"Wait last time?" Kirishima repeated.

"Has this happened before?" Kaminari asked.

"Why yes it has." Mic confirmed. "Though last time, it was a kitten instead of a puppy. Either way, I'll tone it down just for today."

After that was settled, English went on about as normal as it could have gone. The only difference was that the puppy was getting a bit more energetic as it began nibbling on Sora's shoe like it was a toy. It didn't damage the shoe and it didn't hurt Sora, but it slightly distracted him for a few moments in the class.

Once English was over and Modern Literature was beginning, Cementoss entered the room and almost immediately noticed the class looking in Sora's direction. "Excuse me, but what exactly has everyone so fixated on Sora today?"

"Well, he brought a friend to class today." Mashirao told the teacher.

"A friend?" Cementoss repeated. "What are you talking about?"

"Well...just take a look." Sora offered.

The square faced Pro walked a bit further into the class and then saw what the class meant by Sora bringing a friend. "Huh...Unexpected, but if Eraser Head and Present Mic were willing to let your friend stay, then I guess it can be acceptable with me."

"Thank you." Sora replied.

"Though I will ask one question." Cementoss said, as he noticed what the puppy was about to do. "Is it potty trained?"

Sora and the other students paused and then realized what he meant, but when they looked where the puppy was, it was already too late as it peed on the floor next to Sora's desk. Sora sighed and then said "I'll...clean that up."

Momo created another towel for Sora and handed it to him. "Here you go Sora."

"Thanks, Momo." Sora replied.

After the mess was cleaned up, class went on as normal, with the puppy now beginning to wander around a few of the desks surrounding Sora, so Yaoyorozu and Shoto occasionally felt or saw the puppy pass under them. The two of them didn't let that distract them from class, and the puppy was becoming a bit more social thanks to that.

**[Silence]**

Once that class was over and Modern Hero Art and History was beginning, Midnight entered the room, however she did not immediately notice the puppy. The class went on normally for the first portion, but when she did her usual suggestive looks at Sora, she noticed that he would look around on the floor for a bit and occasionally smile, which really confused her. Then she noticed some of the classmates doing similar.

Unable to take being ignored, she spoke up. "Excuse me, class, but what is so important that you're more concentrated on the floor than me?"

"I guess you didn't notice him yet." Sora realized.

"Notice who?" Midnight asked. She then saw Sora point at a specific spot on the floor and when she looked there, she saw the puppy.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Lunch Song]**

The R rated Pro gasped then immediately cooed "Who's this whittle cutie patootie?"

"A stray puppy Sora found on the street before getting here." Momo explained.

"Aww, he's so adowable." Midnight said as she walked over and petted the puppy, who was no longer shy. "Who's a good puppy? Who's a good puppy? You are. Yes you are. Ah, this takes me back to my days in high school."

"What happened back then?" Asui asked.

"One of my underclassmen brought in a stray kitten once and every time we hung out, I got to take care of it." Midnight explained as she tickled the puppy a little.

"Wait, was that the same cat that Present Mic was talking about?" Toru remembered.

"Oh, so he mentioned little Sushi already?" Midnight replied. "Yes, that's the very same cat. I actually still have Sushi."

"You kept the cat?" Mina realized.

"That's so cute!" Ochako cooed.

"What's Sushi like?" Hagakure asked.

Midnight then remembered that she was supposed to be teaching and then got up. "Ahem. Well class, while I would like to continue snuggling this wittle puff ball and talking about my highschool days, this is still a class and I do have to teach you." She walked back to the front. "So maybe next time, we can talk about Sushi, okay?"

After that, the rest of the class went on as usual, with the only difference being that Midnight was now cooing at the puppy instead of teasing the boys in the class with suggestive glares, which for Sora was a very nice change of pace.

After that class was finished, and Mathematics was up, Ectoplasm entered the room and immediately noticed the puppy. "Does anyone want to tell me why there's a tiny Shiba Inu in the classroom?"

"Sora brought him in this morning to dry him off and keep him warm from the rain." Rikido explained.

"Even though he didn't have to." Mineta commented.

"I still say that's better than leaving the little guy under a dumpster." Sora said.

"So the other teachers were fine with this?" The clone Hero questioned.

"So far." Hanta answered.

"...It isn't too much of a distraction then?" Ectoplasm also asked.

"Not really." Shoto stated.

"...Okay then. Class has begun, and so should we." The clone Hero accepted the dog's presence, and decided to just teach the class.

Mathematics went on normally, with the only thing that was different was the puppy stuck close to Ectoplasm and tried to chew one of his peg legs one time. After the puppy realized it shouldn't do that, it went back to just walking around the classroom and occasionally rubbing itself on the legs of some of the students. Namely Koji and Sora.

After class was finished, it was time for lunch, but Sora decided to stay in the classroom to watch the puppy. Koda went on ahead to get food that the puppy could eat, while Mina, Ochako and Toru stayed with Sora to mainly play with the puppy.

**[Play Boku no Hero Academia OST Bright and Cheerfully]**

"Well aren't you just a fun little furball." Hagakure cooed as she watched the puppy run around her.

"Talk about a mood shift." Ashido pointed out. "This morning, he was just cold and shy, now he's running all over the place and playing with everyone."

"You know, for your first time, you're doing really well taking care of him Sora." Uraraka complimented.

"Well, I can't take all the credit." Sora said. "I think the whole class helped this little guy out today."

"Aww. Thanks for giving us some credit." Mina said as she hugged him.

Sora let out a chuckle and told her. "It's the truth though. So really, I should be thanking you for helping me out."

"Well, it's no problem." Ochako replied. "You're our friend, and friends help each other out, right?"

"Right!" Toru agreed as she pet the puppy.

Koji came back with some food for the puppy and then the group just sat together and kept the little guy company for the rest of Lunch.

After that was over and done with, afternoon classes were also dealt with, which were a wash rinse repeat of the other classes, with the teachers seeing the puppy, the class explaining the situation and the teachers accepting the situation while teaching their lessons.

Even All Might during the Hero Course was fine with it, even shortly praising Sora for his kind heartedness and somehow befriending the puppy despite how big and muscular he was. When they went to U.S.J. for their training, the puppy stayed with him and Thirteen while the students did their practices.

Now school was over and it was time for Sora to take him to a shelter, but before he left, he went to Koda. "Hey, Koji. You wanna come with me to the shelter? Say bye to him with me?"

Koda was surprised with that offer, and after a bit of time to think, he nodded and accepted the offer. But then a few other students walked up.

"Hey, don't leave me out of this." Mina said. "I wanna see him off too."

"I'd like to come too. Ribbit." Tsu requested.

"You don't mind the extra company, right?" Ochako asked.

"Not at all. The more the merrier." Sora accepted, as he and the four of them left the school together.

**[Play KH1.5 Remix OST A Piece of Peace]**

It took a while to find, but the group managed to find a shelter that was nearby U.A. and after explaining to the rescuers about the puppy, where Sora found it, and what he did with it for the day, the rescuers gladly accepted taking the puppy off of his hands, and after a heartfelt goodbye from everyone there, the Shiba Inu was taken into the shelter, to hopefully be adopted and then loved for the rest of its life.

"And that makes a hundred." Sora stated.

"A hundred what?" Uraraka asked.

"A hundred puppies rescued." Sora told them.

"Huh?!" Ashido responded.

"I thought you said that this was your first time doing this." Asui pointed out.

"This was my first time taking care of a puppy." Sora clarified. "I've rescued 99 other puppies and brought them back to their owners."

Koda was stunned, and he could tell that Sora was being honest with his words. As an animal lover, he was both amazed and inspired by Sora's kindness towards puppies, and seemed to want to ask him something, but was a bit nervous, until Sora saw him fidgeting.

"What up, Koji?" Sora said. "Is there something you wanted to ask me?"

After some more nervous fidgeting, he signed 'you must really love animals.'

"Well of course I do." Sora confirmed. "I even took a shot from a musket to save a few gorillas from a poacher once."

"You what?!" Ochako yelled.

"Yeah. Right here." Sora rolled up his sleeve and showed them the small scar he got on his left shoulder blade from Clayton shooting him there back in the Deep Jungle.

"Whoa." Mina looked at the scar.

"You really are something else, Sora." Tsuyu praised.

Even more respect was given to Sora for how caring he was towards wildlife. Especially since he allowed himself to get injured protecting it. If Koda wasn't sure of it before, he definitely was now. Sora was one of, if not, the most selfless individual he ever met, and he barely even interacts with Sora. After the discussion of Sora's love for animals was finished, everyone went their separate ways and went back home.

**And Here is another chapter. I know, ****literally**** less than a day later and there is another ****chapter. This one isn't in the School Briefs books, but it was a chapter that I had planned for a while that was going to be written before the final exams. I decided to do it during one of the days during the week before Parents Day, because none of that is covered in the School Briefs book, aside from the amusement****park chapter****and the girls chapter that both take place on Sunday. This is also one of the only ways that I can think of that will allow Sora to get a small bond with Aizawa and a bond with Koji Koda. All of you MHA Vigilantes****readers know what I mean with this being a way for Sora and Aizawa to get a small bond. That was another reason for this chapter's existence. I wanted to reference that spin off manga at least once, but I don't want to bring in the Vigilantes themselves, so I figured, why not have Sora unintentionally reenact the first chapter of the School Days ark in that manga, as well as have Midnight and Present Mic remember mention Sushi. Hope you guys enjoyed this bonding chapter and until I decide to upload again. ;)**


End file.
